The Remedy
by Night-Mare-Chan
Summary: Luffy has been in a coma for five years and the group is nearing the end of their financial and emotional rope. Is the shared love of a single boy enough to keep them going-or will they go their separate ways, drifting apart for once and for all like they threatened to do all those years ago?
1. Things Can Change, Made Up Their Minds

**Things can change...**

The phone rang when Usopp was wiggling the tofu over the plastic bowl. It felt like his heart stopped and he glanced at the yellow candy colored iphone buzzing against the counter. Was it— He couldn't look. Chewing on his lower lip, he peeked anyway and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

Still wiggling the tofu over the bowl, he picked up the phone and cradled it on his shoulder.

"Yo," he said. Man, what was this tofu stuck in? Was it clinging for life or what? He inwardly swallowed at the metaphor and tried to pretend to not to think it.

"Yo, yourself, shitty longnose," Sanji said, sounding just on this side of irritated as usual. "The hell kind of greeting is that?"

"The awesome kind." Get out, damn tofu. He wiggled a little more vigorously and it started to slide down like a large white poo. Man, the things he thought of. He gave up for the moment and set the plastic tub on the counter before leaning against it. Sanji was being awfully quiet and he felt that hollow aching in the pit of his stomach again.

"What's the news?" he said as casually as he could. "Good? Bad? You've been in to see him, right?"

"So far no change," Sanji said.

"Oh…" Well, after five years, it was pretty expected. It shouldn't hurt as much as it still did, and in fact, didn't hurt at all. Usopp swallowed past the rust in his throat so he could speak.

"So why so quiet?"

Another roll of silence. So much could be said in that and Usopp wished he was able to interpret his friend's silences in that cool animesque way where a glance or the tik of an eyebrow could tell him a major plot-point.

"Just…restaurant stuff. Listen—"

"Have you asked him yet, shitty eggplant?" Zeff's gravel and dust voice rose from the background accompanied by the sound of a door.

"I'm working on it, shit cook, stay out of this!"

"Tell Pops I said hi," Usopp said with a grin, scraping out the white stuff and plopping it in the bowl.

"I'm doing no such shitty thing. Tell him yourself." There was the click of a lighter and the suck of air through a filter. He was going to smoke himself into an early grave, but Usopp tried not to think about that too much.

"Look, the old geezer wants to know if you're coming down for the break."

"Uh…" Usopp glanced at the letter Mr. Bannerman had written him.

Come home for once! Come see us! More than welcome. We miss you.

"Sure. No other plans," he said easily as he dumped the letter into the sink and turned on the water. "Chopperman can come, too?"

"Of course he can. What kind of shitty question is that?" A hesitation. "Listen—"

Usopp listened. The tofu fell with a wet plop into the bowl. Somewhere outside a car slushed by.

"Never mind," Sanji finally said.

"That's reassuring," Usopp said blandly.

"It's nothing to worry about. We'll talk about it when you get here, I guess."

"Even more reassuring. Will you just tell me?"

What was it? Did someone die? Get shot? About to die? Lose a job? Lose a limb? He was feeling the onset of he-needed-to-find-out-what-was-going-on-or-he-was-going-to-strangle-a-cook disease.

"It's nothing to worry about. Seriously. I have to go back on shift."

"Sanji!"

"Don't worry."

"How can I not?"

"Try," he said and then dead air.

Damnit. That jerk.

Usopp gripped the edge of the counter and tried to calm down. It was nothing that big, right? Granted, Sanji's idea of big was often far removed from anything called normal but—on the other hand, Sanji was usually good about the emotional stuff.

So he would just—make dinner. Right. Great distraction. He looked into the plastic bowl filled with tofu, like lumpy snow or great big blocks hewn from hippopotamus fat, and decided that, no matter what Chopper recommended, this was not fit for man or beast. Besides which, he knew what kind of diet the kid was on. Even if he didn't have anything, it was better to stay with company then to sit here and chew on his worries all alone. He dialed Chopper's number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was wide awake and had a kind of wire-thin squeakiness, evidence of a caffeine high. Sleep was not an option for med students.

"Hey, Chopperman. Still got some of that pizza lying around?"

"Usopp, it's over a day old."

"So?"

"It's not healthy."

"I'll put ketchup on it. Come on. I'll bring over some cream soda."

Hesitance on the other end. Nothing like a bribe to wet a kid's appetite.

"Fine but you can only have two pieces. And be careful out there." He heard the scattering slide of lifting blinds. "It looks pretty bad."

"I'm always careful. Won a prize for it in middle school." No wait. That was nothing to brag about. Well forget it.

"What, really?" Chopper said, sounding impressed already. Usopp was about to spin a story about how he'd saved the whole school single-handedly just with a well-timed safety talk, but the picking up of the wind splatting snow against the window made him change his mind. If he wanted that pizza (and company) he'd better get going.

"Yeah really, I'll call you when I get there."

Chopper mumbled a distracted goodbye, probably already reabsorbed in homework and Usopp looked at his own projects, various bits of electronics scattered across the scarred kitchen table, a fluid dynamics book littered with colored sticky notes for the test that was going to be in a few days…

Later… He'd think about that later. He shoved his phone into his pocket, pulled on his jacket, coat, scarf, earmuffs and thick winter gloves. Minnesota winters, man.

A scattering of granulated snow hit him across the nose as soon as he stepped out into the frostbitten night. He stared a moment at the lonely street lamps, glowing harsh yellow on the asphalt, patched here and there with slick black ice.

He might have gone out on a night just like this…

Usopp shook his head and stumped through the ankle deep snow of the cross-walk to to the safer looking, but dangerously unexpectedly icy parking lot. His poor beetle had been buried by the snowplow and looked like a small white hill with little black mirrors on either side to stare forlornly out.

"Poor baby," Usopp muttered, sweeping off great humps of snow with his arms. "I'll get you out." The wind howled, shifting through his hair and pressing cold snow kisses to the back of his neck. He shivered and wiped it away. Premonitions were bad on a night like this, so he steadfastly refused to have them.

* * *

><p><strong>They made up their minds...and they started packing<strong>

The heat shimmers off the asphalt and Usopp wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, feeling it crawl down his calves, and irritatingly, between his shoulder blades, making him get the shivers. He's been walking for days and the snow capped craggy mountains seem no closer than they were before. His boots are almost worn through, his backpack empty of food except for nutrigrain bars which taste like sawdust and old people, and he's thirsty. He wants to lap the snow right off those peaks, suck it down like candy instead of being down here, slowly cooking in the midday heat.

This sucks. He should go back. The Bannermans will be pissed but he's not afraid of them! …Well not much. Sanji will definitely be pissed at him for wussing out on such a great adventure. But adventures never mentioned much about worn shoes, no food and Charley horses the size of Montana. He flops his backpack on the ground, his guitar case a little more carefully, and sits on a hump of rock. After a moment he takes his handkerchief out of his pocket to rub his face and neck. It smells like old hair and grease and he can't remember what he used it for last which is probably a bad sign.

He should go back. He should, or he'd end up coyote dinner out here unless he's somehow rescued by a kindly Native American shaman and integrated into the tribe as the next great visionary. But then he'd have to muck about in the spirit world and that was just asking for trouble.

"What do you think?" he asks the sky, sparsely scudded with little hard-boiled clouds. "Should I go forward or back?"

"Back," he whispers to himself in what he imagines is the voice of a creaky old raven; and then, just for authenticity adds: "caw" Or did ravens croak? Well anyway. Where was he? Oh right.

"But Dad's waiting, o wise seer. Surely he wants me to come to him to take me on some grand adventure!" Dad would be proud of him for coming all that way, too, on nothing but his feet and the determined set off his shoulders, living off of nothing but roadside puddles and prairie dog meat.

"He will come find you when the time is right, impatient one," says wise old raven. "When you are truly a man, he will come. And you're pretty close. Caw."

He laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Still he sits for a while longer until he feels like he'll bake into a brick and stands, his legs feeling like noodles. There is a faint buzz in the distance, like a sudden swarm of killer bees out to sting him alive. He straightens and looks toward the sound. The sun squints like the star it is off the windshield of a pretty impressive '67 Chevy Impala that's making its way down the road, kicking up dust. Usopp shields his eyes to watch it come, feeling sweat drip off the end of his nose and hoping he doesn't look as much like a leaky faucet as he feels like.

It's going in direction he'd previously given up on and he lowers his eyelids, thinking: If this be your will, o great raven. Make it slow. Make it stop.

Usopp stiffens as the car slows

And jumps a mile when the car stops. Shock snapping like dry electricity through his veins. Holy shit he doesn't want this kind of power! He's not responsible enough for it! Take it back!

He wants to say all this but his mouth is glued shut as he stares at the window. If a bird sticks its head out, he is running as fast as his legs can carry him.

It's not a bird, but a kid with dusty black hair, a wide grin, and a scar under one eye.

"Yo," he says. "Wanna come with us?"

Not… Need a ride but, want to come with us. What…?

"Will you stop inviting people?!" snaps the driver, a green-haired guy who looks like he could crack walnuts with the force of his scowl. Oh boy.

"Um, I better wait til the next one," Usopp says, sliding a step back, curiously, he doesn't feel the need to bolt into the wild blue yonder, no matter how crazy that kid's smile is. The kid's grin only widens and he leans in the window, folding his arms and around him…

Ah~~

…Around him like the sweet sweet nectar of the oceanic gods, comes the cool swirl of air conditioning, accompanied by the stale corn chip smell of largely unwashed male, but forget that. Some things were meant to be beared. Born? Whatever.

"Where are you going?" Usopp asks, and then, as if his common sense had just peered out of whatever hole it had crawled in and took stock of the situation: "How do I know you aren't ax murderers?"

"Nah, not that. Zoro uses swords."

"That's not reassuring," Usopp says. Though to be beheaded with swords was kind of like some cool Akira Kurosawa flick—except it was his head that he'd be losing, so that was a no go.

"We're not going anywhere," the kid says as if he hasn't heard Usopp's muttering. Instead he's examining a grey booger he must have pulled out of his nose while Usopp was fantasizing about kneeling dramatically on straw mats dressed in those cool pants that—

Wait, what?

"Wait, what? What do you mean you're not going anywhere?"

"We're just driving," the kid says. "Looking for adventure." There's that crazy grin again. Psychos would pee themselves in anticipation over that grin. "Where are you going?"

"Um…" Usopp scratches the back of his neck. "New York?"

"Okay! Let's go!"

"What?"

The kid leans out and whaps the passenger side door that rings metallically from the force of the blow

"Come on! Hop in! Let's go to New York!"

Usopp glances tentatively at the driver who just gives him an open palmed shrug with one hand that's probably the coolest gesture he's ever seen. To walk back home…or to have an adventure— a real adventure— with possible ax murderers but…

"Yeah, okay." Before he changes his mind, he opens the back door.

"Careful of the sword," the green haired guy says in his impressive baritone. Usopp can just see the glimmer of a white hilted katana from where it's wrapped in the blanket and nearly geeks out there and then. That is so awesome! He'll wonder if the man will let him hold it. He reverently sets the sword upright and slides in himself, setting his guitar case beside it and setting the bookbag at his feet before shutting the door, the metallic clung filling him with a queasy anticipation that he can feel to the tips of his hair.

The car rumbles to life. He grips the seat. The green haired guy shifts the gears. He swallows. The car starts down the highway. The field becoming a blur, telephone lines looping overhead while mountains and sky remain as still and serene as ever.

Holy shit. What is he doing? This is crazy. Absolutely nutso…

But oh man if he tilts his head just so the air conditioner hits him right in the face, sweet sweet bliss. He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until he opens them again and sees the kid grinning at him, turned around in the front seat with his chin resting on the headrest, probably in violation of some fifteen different laws.

"I'm Luffy," the kid says. "And this is Zoro." He gestures and the green haired man grunts in an impressive display of no shits given manly communication.

"Usopp." He should probably given an alias he realizes belatedly. But it won't really matter if his head gets severed from his body in a horribly painful if glorious spray of blood-—man he's really been out in the sun too long.

"Great to meet you," the kid— well— Luffy says. "Where are you from?"

"Seattle… hey, look," he says, finally realizing something. "Shouldn't you guys be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?" Zoro asks, looking at him through the rear view mirror with the piercing all encompassing eyes of a hawk diving for prey. Okay yeah. Usopp digs out the last of his too warm water from his backpack and chugs it, pretending he never asked. The kid grins at him all throughout and Usopp has the feeling that he wants to either play with him or eat him and Usopp isn't sure which he'd prefer.

"Hey," Luffy says after Usopp wipes the water away from his mouth with his sleeve. "Wanna play slap jack?"

Zoro groans and Usopp spares him a glance before shrugging at Luffy.

"Sure, why not?"

After all, how bad could it be?


	2. We'd Never Know, Foolish One

**We'd never know what's wrong without the pain**

By the time Usopp stumbled up the four flights to Chopper's small ramshackle apartment some two hours later after near death by light pole, tree branch and crazy ass chevy cavalier, he was more than ready for three slices of pizza. He realized that he should have called but he'd lost his gloves (and gotten three splinters) by hauling the tree branch off the road and now his fingers were numb. Somehow he crooked his fingers into knuckles and knocked tentatively on the door, trying not to chap them.

There was a soft shriek from inside, the ruffling of papers and the thudding of books before the door flung open and Chopper was staring up at him with eyes as round as saucers, little round reinforcers peppering his hair.

"You dork," Usopp teased, trying to lighten the situation by attempting to pick one of the reinforcers out. Couldn't get his fingers to uncurl though H-haha that was probably not a good sign.

"I was worried, idiot!" Chopper said, knocking the wind out of him with a rib-crunching hug, before fairly dragging him inside and setting him down hard in a chair that creaked dangerously.

"Sorry," Usopp wheezed, though he doubted Chopper heard as he bustled about the room. The place was a mess. Well a mess for Chopper anyway, which meant stacks of papers and books, a neatly stacked trash pile consisting of pizza boxes and Starbucks coffee cups and various hair ties. Another big sign of the kid's stress was that he hadn't shaved in days. Though only seventeen, an unfortunate hair condition meant that he had hair, well, everywhere and looked somewhat like a wolfman or a yeti, though they called him a reindeer to tease him because that was what Luffy had decided from god knew what but one did not question Luffy for in that way lay madness. Usopp would have called him an Ewok when he first met him, but now that Chopper had put on height and muscle mass (which wasn't fair at all) he was more like a yeti than ever.

Or, well except now when he was frowning fiercely at Usopp and thrusting a mug of something hot at him, luxurious mustache bristling, he looked more like an offended walrus with pink sparkly hair ties. Usopp snickered in spite of himself.

"Shut up and drink," Chopper said, popping him on the head with the fist the size of a small ham.

"Ow," Usopp said, though it didn't hurt all that much. "Don't doctors have a thing about not hurting people" He took the cup and winced as it tugged on a splinter. Damn branch.

"I'm a med student, I'm allowed," Chopper said, slanting a concerned glance his way. "Let me see your hand."

"It's fine," Usopp said, curling his hand closer to himself. Chopper glowered at him, snapping his fingers and hold out his own hand, curiously hairless palm flat. This was a battle Usopp was not going to win.

"Don't need tweezers," he muttered, doing as he was told. Chopper lifted his hand and squinted at it, then stood and wandered back into the dim hallway. Usopp saw the bathroom light switch on and felt a well of panic.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting tweezers," Chopper called back.

"I don't need them! I'm good! I'm splinter proof!"

"Shut up and drink your tea. And get comfortable because you're staying."

He was not about to let a kid nine years younger than him boss him around. But the tea was pretty good.

"Hey what is this?"

"Chamomile, Jasmine infusion," Chopper said, coming back with a small box which opened to reveal tweezers and cotton swabs. Well it was just tweezers. Usopp had faced down homicidal cavaliers and giant loan sharks. This should be nothing. He held out his hand for Chopper to see again and winced as the tweezers grew closer, sucking in a breath.

"I haven't touched you yet."

"I'm steeling myself."

Chopper rolled his eyes, then sat bolt upright.

"Oh crap! A rat!"

"Where?!" Usopp sad, snapping a glance at the pile of pizza boxes.

"There, one gone."  
>Whaaat?<p>

That little jerk had tricked him!

Usopp narrowed his eyes. Two could play at that game.

"The rat is still there though," Usopp said, voice trembling just the right amount.

"What?" Chopper yelped.

"As big as a chihuahua!"

"Crap!"

"Oh shit it dove behind the pizza boxes!" Usopp said, jolting out of his chair and gesturing dramatically at the stack. "Get the broom! Get the broom!"

Chopper nabbed a nearby broom and launched himself at the pizza boxes with a shriek that would put horror movies to shame. He whaled on the boxes with the broom, sending them flying every which way until the upstairs neighbor pounded on the ceiling so hard it send bits of dust raining down.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chopper called up, wheezing, then leaning on the broom and tentatively pushing aside boxes, startling every now and then as if he thought he saw something. Usopp decided to take pity on him.

"It's gone. Squeezed out under the door."

"Something that big?" Chopper said, turning to look at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Yeah of course. Rats that big have collapsible rib cages. Little known fact. Look it up." And before Chopper could, Usopp waved his remaining to splinters at him. It was a worthy sacrifice. Or at least a preferable alternative to getting beaten over the head with a broom. He held out his hand again and preemptively squeezed his eyes shut. There was one pinch which made him wince.

"Hey, Usopp," Chopper said, the concern in his voice overriding the slight pain. Usopp opened his eyes to see the kid focusing on his fingers. "Why…why did you want to come over here so bad? Is it…is it because… did he…"

"Ah, no change, no change," Usopp said, waving his free hand. "Just the same as he always was." And he offered a slight smile though—it really wasn't much of a relief when he thought about it. Chopper nodded, wiping at his eyes and then leaning back to search through a stack of papers for a tissue which he blew his nose in loudly. His hands were trembling slightly, though Usopp couldn't really tell if that was caffeine or emotion.

"What about you take a break for tonight and get some sleep," Usopp said, ruffling Chopper's hair.

"Oh, but…I need to make a place for you," Chopper said, his clogged nose making it sound like 'blace'.

"I'll be okay. I've been over plenty of times. And if you crash you're going to feel terrible tomorrow."

"Bromise me you won't go home?" Chopper said.

"I wouldn't go back out there if you paid me." Which was true enough. He'd already risked his neck once tonight and once was good enough for anyone. Chopper must have really been tired, the caffeine wearing off because it didn't take much prodding to get him into bed and snoring away.

Usopp took off his coat, intending on propping up on the couch and watching tv with the captions on for the rest of the night when he looked around the place again. Geeze. What a mess. He flipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it over his hair before getting to work. He went against his word a bit and braved the storm to drop the pizza boxes and assorted cups in the dumpster before they really get chihuahua rats and was glad he'd decided to stay.

Everything was covered again. The road, too, which had just been plowed, was a world of quiet still white with nothing but the hiss of snow. Usopp shivered and hugged himself, the thin jacket doing little against the cold. If it kept up like this they might not even be able to go to Sanji's.  
>No… No they would. Even if they had to hook dogs to a sled. That was too important do dismiss. It was only one time a year— It used to be more but— but it was one one time a year and if they stopped that then—what was the point?<p>

"Wake up, you idiot," he muttered, but only the snow answered him. It made sense that he didn't wake up in a way. Why should he? After everything that had happened— But that would mean he was a petulant jerk…and unlike some people, Luffy was anything other than that. At least where things were important.  
>Usopp sneezed explosively in the stillness and headed back to the apartment, chafing his arms as he went.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Foolish one with the smile...<strong>

"JACK!" The sound of a slap fills the creaky leaky hotel room with the air conditioner that comes on in a sound too closely resembling a fart.

"Damnit, not so hard!" Usopp snaps, shaking his hand out, surprised he can still feel it. "And for the last time, you don't have to slap my hand after you've beaten me with a hand already!"

"Hahaha sorry, sorry," Luffy says with a cheerful grin that says that he probably didn't hear a word he'd said.

"Told you," Zoro says from where he's propped up in the corner, drinking booze steadily from a long bottle, and reading a newspaper. It's been about a week and Usopp still doesn't have the courage to glower back at him. It isn't entirely Zoro's fault, if he were honest. After all the guy didtell him and it isn't as if Zoro suggested Usopp claim himself the: 'Supreme Master of all Slap Jack'. Just...how could Usopp know that anyone would really be so gullible?

On the other hand, it's kind of a great feeling. Luffy pretty much believes anything he says. Even the wildest stories. The downside is that the kid believes it so completely Usopp sometimes worried about his mental health. For that matter, his own mental health for agreeing so readily to travel with a guy like this. What the hell had he been thinking?

"Want to go again, two out of three?" Usopp says because it's expected of him, but in a small voice because he really wants to be able to play his guitar again.

"Nah, I'm bored," Luffy says, flopping on a mattress which sags even under his slight weight. Usopp breathes and inward sigh of relief and finishes his macaroni salad sandwich. He'd wanted chicken salad but Luffy had polished that off when Usopp wasn't looking since, another thing he'd discovered, was that food didn't last long around Luffy, especially the meat variety. Zoro had told him this, too, with subtle looks over KFC on their first night which Usopp had been so busy trying to guess if he was going to die or not that he'd missed out on two wings and a breast before he'd finally caught on.

Still for all that. It isn't bad here. At least not yet. Usopp moves to sit cross-legged under the air conditioner so it can blow over his hair when it farts on. He glances at the seam in his boots which is coming undone and then his guitar case, opening it up to pull out his polished beauty. He can eat when he wants, sleep when he wants, he doesn't have to worry about school, Luffy is fun to talk to, Zoro is cool and he's never been this far East that he can remember.

He sets the guitar on his lap and starts to tune her, listening carefully, hoping the heat didn't warp the strings. He hasn't heard any kind of missing persons reports either. Not that he cares. He doesn't expect the Bannermans to have missed him anyway…and even if they had, he wouldn't go back there. He couldn't.

"Oh are you going to play?" Luffy says, sitting up, the ragged straw hat he always carries around with him falling back on the pillow. Usopp feels his face sting at the sudden attention.

"Er…no. I'm just tuning it up."

"Are you gonna play after that?"

"Nah." He ducks his head, watching out of the corner of his eye as Luffy brings his feet flat together, gripping them with one hand and absently picking at a toenail, but all the time he does that, his eyes don't leave Usopp and he feels the weight of his gaze prickling all over his skin.

"What?" Usopp finally says, though not meeting his eyes.

"Mmmm nothing." Luffy looks away, picking at his ear with a pinky. "I was just wondering why you had a guitar if you didn't wanna play it."

"It's special," Usopp blurts out, then, realizing how stupid that sounds. "It's um…I'm not very good and I'd rather not."

"'Kay." Luffy flops back again, crossing his hands behind his head. Usopp plucks a string. Luffy hums in the tone, lifting a leg up in the air. Usopp raises an eyebrow at him as his leg remains in the air, wondering just what the hell he's doing. Luffy doesn't seem to notice him, instead looking at his toes and wiggling them.

Weirdo.

Usopp scratches his nose and sniffs, then plucks another string. Luffy hums again and lifts his other leg this time. What…? Usopp casts a glance at Zoro who just looks at Luffy, shakes his head and takes another draft from the bottle. After a moment, Usopp plucks a third string, and Luffy replies the same way. He plucks out three notes, and Luffy hums them one at a time, kicking a leg out each time. Usopp can't help but laugh.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing," Luffy says with a wide grin that's so unselfconscious that Usopp has to wonder if he's even human. Still he plays a few more notes, and faster in a little half out of tune tune. Luffy's dancing is not so much that as flailing his legs against the bed and after a particularly aggressive "C" cord, he slams both legs down on the bed which creaks and breaks foot first, sending Luffy sliding onto the floor with a yelp and then laugh. Usopp breaks out laughing too.

"We're going to have to pay for that, you know," Zoro says, but even he sounds amused.

"Nah, we can just sneak out the window."

Sneak out the- Is he crazy? No wait, it's only been a week and even Usopp knows the answer to that.

"I can probably fix it," Usopp says, digging out his toolkit from his backpack. He scoots closer to the bed to inspect the damage which doesn't look too bad. The bed will never be perfectly even again but it should be too hard to fix.

"Here, hold this up, since you broke it," Usopp says, but Luffy seems to have no problems with following this order, holding up the fairly heavy bed with relative ease. Usopp can see the faint trace of muscle in his arms and decides…no…no it's just not fair to compare himself to some weirdo guy like Luffy. That can only end in tears. He must have been born near some radioactive waste site or something. Usopp shifts under the bed and starts undoing one of the bent screws, holding a flashlight in his mouth.

"Oh?" Luffy says, peering at him. "You can really fix it?"

"Mff hff," Usopp says. It occurs to him that a grandiose story of fixing an entire store of beds wouldn't be out of place here, but that's hard to do with a mouthful of flashlight so he leaves that be for now. Luffy grins and claps his feet together.

"You're pretty useful, huh?"

Usopp feels his face sting and concentrates on the task at hand. Well—yeah he guesses he is if anyone needs a bed fixed. He's kind of good at plumbing, too. At least the basics of what he learned from watching Mr. Bannerman. Of course there was one time he flooded the basement, but anyone could make that mistake. With Luffy's help, the bed is soon fixed and Usopp scoots out again, taking the flashlight out of his mouth and making a face. Ugh flashlight breath. Luffy grins and looks like he's about to say something but Zoro interrupts.

"Furniture sale," he says, flicking the paper. Luffy sits bolt upright as if someone had rammed a shotgun up his spine and scrambles over to peer at the paper, practically knocking Zoro off his chair.

"Oi!" Zoro snaps.

"Who! Who! Who!" Luffy says, making grabbing hands for the paper. Usopp tries to comb some left over dustbunnies from his hair and watches the two with raised eyebrows. Was this some kind of weird ritual? It had to be. He couldn't see any of them interested in ottomans or Queen Anne Armchairs.

"Rhinegold," Zoro says and shrugs when Luffy looks at him. "Haven't heard of them." His eyebrows raise. "Looks like Bon Clay is going to be there. Haven't seen him in a while."

"Your friend?" Luffy asks.

"I know him," Zoro says.

Okay. What? Usopp hovers a moment in indecision and then hesitantly makes his way over, trying to peer at the paper around Luffy halfway upside down. Zoro glances at him, then gives him the paper, pointing at the longish at. Usopp holds it out to look at it, Luffy peering over his shoulder.

**Rhinegold Furniture and Exotic Stuffs  
>Feat. Lunch Set, porcelain, imported, No.2 ottoman, No. 6 ottoman, Barnum and Bailey picture set.<strong>

What the hell? Usopp grabbed onto the one thing he could grasp.

"Isn't Barnum and Bailey a circus thing?"

"Ooh, is there going to be a circus there, too?" Luffy asks with a wider grin.

"It's always a circus," Zoro says, taking the paper back and folding it up.

"I mean a real one."

"Don't be stupid, why the hell would there be a real circus?"

"I dunno, juggling between matches would be pretty cool!"

"Oh, yeah I guess so," Zoro says, scratching his chin. Usopp raises a hand halfway.

"Um…excuse me…what are we talking about?"

"A furniture sale!" Luffy says. Usopp chops his shoulder lightly.

"Not you, someone who makes sense," he says, looking hopefully, hopefully at Zoro.

"Cage fighting."

"C—cage fighting?" Usopp says in a voice that probably shouldn't squeak as much as it did.

"It's not throwing cages at each other," Luffy says with such sincerity that if Usopp wasn't so startled he'd chop him harder.

"I know that, idiot! Why the hell are you cage fighting?" Just because he has swords doesn't mean he should use them for something like that!

"It's fun!" Luffy says.

"I wasn't asking you!" Usopp snaps, and then his brain catches up. "Wait, you do it, too?"

"Haha yep!" Luffy says with a grin. "Zoro showed me what to do."

"Wanna play?" Zoro asks with a different grin, one that reminds Usopp of sharp scary things best left to horror movies.

"Of course I don't wanna play, are you crazy?" Usopp snaps, whacking the air with the karate chop in the general direction of his shoulder which had no hope of landing anywhere near him. "I'll get killed!"

"The risk is part of the fun," Zoro says, his grin never wavering.

"Right?" Luffy says.

"You're both nuts!" Usopp throws up his hands. "You could get killed. You wanna get killed?"

"That would be okay," Luffy says, sitting back on the bed again. Usopp can only goggle at him. He's with psychopaths. The raven was right. He should have got while the gotting was good. There is no way these guys are serious but he can tell with the liars talent for spotting lies that they are as sincere as bleached bone. No wait. Bad metaphor.

Usopp shakes of the ensuing willies and sighs. It's obvious what he has to do here. While Zoro is a lost cause, Luffy is too young and naive to even know what he's getting into. He's clearly never really been to a cage match before, much less fought in one. Unless there was a kind of kiddie beginner zone and if that was the case than maybe Usopp could…? No…no way what is he thinking?

He was clearly the sane one here, and more importantly older than Luffy, so time to do what he did best and be a big brother. After all, he'd mentored three middle-school kids. One idiot shouldn't be that much harder. He puts his hands on his hips and tilts his head to give Luffy a serious look.

"I know this all seems like fun," Usopp says. "But death is serious, you know. It's not something you can come back from."

"I know what death is," Luffy says, looking at him with such intensity Usopp wonders if Luffy understands it even better than he does. Luffy picks the hat off the bed and looks at it a moment before putting it on. "Even if I die, as long as I do it getting stronger, then that's okay."

"Yeah but you can only die once," Usopp says, flustered. "What do you want to get stronger for anyway?"

Luffy grins at him. That maniacal grin coupled with the intensity of Luffy's eyes sends a bolt of something clear down to Usopp's toes and back up again.

"I want to become King of the World."

Wha-a-a-a-t.

Usopp slides a gaze to Zoro to see what he thinks of this psychotic break, but the green haired man is only watching him with a smirk. Oh…oh okay he gets it now.

"H—hahaha that's pretty funny."

"It's not a joke." Grin gone and his eyes intense again. He needs to stop that right now. It plays havoc on Usopp's nervous system. "It's like you want to go to New York," Luffy says.

"Yeah but I want to go to New York," Usopp says. He means to speak sensibly because it is sensible. Or at least more sensible then…what it was that Luffy wants but— his voice comes out soft and unsure. "I mean…who wants to become King of the World?"

"Me," Luffy says. And for some reason, despite the whole world seeming to be going crazy at the same time all around him, Usopp believes him.


	3. Stop and Stare, Takin' Chances

**Stop and stare, you start to wonder why you're here not there.**

Usopp rubbed the back of his head, running his tongue along the back of his teeth. He felt like a shoe had decided to die in his mouth. Chopper stood beside him in the over-lit airport with a five-o'clock everything, wavering back and forth slightly, his eyes bloodshot. The exams had been hard on him and the three hour flight bloated to six due to weather and ice and delays hadn't helped any. At least there had been complementary peanuts. Though, was it just him, or did they keep making those baggies smaller? Chopper listed to the side a bit and Usopp poked him under the ribs. Chopper jarred upright.

"Ahh! Sorry, Doctor!" His voice carried through the sterile air and other red-eyed people gave him bleary glowers. Chopper's cheeks darkened and he pulled the brim of the hat over his eyes a bit. The hat was one thing Usopp had never completely gotten. The kid was understandably self conscious about his condition—though less so than he used to be since Luffy had that effect on people— yet wore a cotton candy pink top-hat as casually as someone would wear a baseball cap. He knew the hat was special from his grandfather, but still, Usopp had always been surprised by his attitude about it even when people laughed. Maybe Usopp just needed to join the cool hat club somehow.

He rolled his neck and rubbed the sand out of the corner of his eyes as he returned his attention to the luggage carousel, willing it to start moving with all the willpower he possessed, which at the moment was about enough to fill a teaspoon. Chopper shifted the straps on his blue backpack and looked around, a frown crossing his face.

"I hope Sanji's okay."

"Yeah," Usopp said, glancing toward the double doors not a few steps away. It was dark and thick wet snow was falling fast, hissing to nothing on the salted sidewalk but who knew what he roads looked like. They'd passed two accidents just on the way to the airport in Minnesota and he knew that was on the forefront of the med student's mind. Usopp tried not to think about things like that too much. It was too easy to worry about things without worrying about them on purpose. Chopper was still frowning and Usopp patted his arm.

"I'm sure he's fine." Sanji was pretty capable. The worst that could happen was he ended up in a fiery cataclysm of death—  
>No. He wasn't going to dwell on it. He really wasn't. He patted Chopper's shoulder again and adjusted the strap of the guitar case as it dug into his shoulder. He stared at the carousel again, willing it to move. For that buzzer to sound, starting their journey to get the hell out of here. <em>Come on<em>, he thought at it wearily, narrowing his eyes. _Go off!_

It went off, making Usopp jump a mile as the metal plates of the carousel rattled to life. Shit. His heart was going to knock right out of his chest. He either had to stop doing that or it had to stop working.

"Alright?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah…fine…" He wasn't psychic, he told himself. It was just coincidence. He didn't need to be psychic. That was one step away from straight jackets and seeing dead people. Chopper did the awkward zombie shuffle to get closer along with everyone else and Usopp squeezed up beside him, letting his heart-rate settle down. He had to stop freaking himself out. From down the hidden passage way came the thump thump of loading bags and a moment later, a row of identical black bags slid their way through the plastic strips. Usopp cursed inwardly as he squinted them. When he could afford it, (halfway to never at this point) he really needed to get a different color bag.

As he was leaning forward, trying to grab at a name tag to see if it was his or not, a familiar voice called:

"Oi!" somewhere behind them. Usopp felt a wave of prickly relief wash through him.

"Sanji!" Chopper said, his voice going squeaky and making a few people stare. Screw 'em. Usopp twisted to shoot a grin at his friend, as he came up behind them, resisting the urge to lean over and hug him. Sanji did not do bro-hugs unless post winning a zombie apocalypse.

"Hey, shitty longnose," Sanji said with a wan smile. "Didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah well I had to fight off several ice monsters to get here." He scratched the side of his nose. "Oh and I picked up a yeti."

"Yeah? Looks more like a moose," Sanji said, grin widening.

"I'm a reindeer, you bastards!" Chopper snapped, but he was grinning.

"Whatever. It's good to see you," Sanji said, clapping Chopper on the shoulder in a manly way and then just sort of kept his hand there, leaning on Chopper a bit. The closest thing Sanji would come to mano-a-mano affection in public.

"So how did exams go?" Sanji asked. Chopper started to go into it and Usopp used the med student's distraction to give his friend the once over. Sanji looked as healthy as he ever did. Was he always that pale? There were dark smudges under his eyes, but that was always like that this time of year. The blond grinned at something Chopper said, rolling the chewed up lollipop stick from one side of his mouth to the other. He must have come straight from the resident care facility.

Usopp suddenly remembered Sanji still had something to tell him. Buut he didn't need to tell him that now, did he? Nah. It could wait. Sanji glanced at him and Usopp looked away, realizing belatedly that Chopper's houndstooth patterned suitcase was going by.

"Oi! Oi oi! Excuse me." He snaked his way through his fellow passengers before snagging the handle and pulled. It was like trying to shift lead. Usopp could only stumble after it a few steps, nearly running into an old lady who gave him a glare that could level small countries. He apologized sheepishly and with great effort managed to wrangle it off and drag it back to where the yeti wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"Oi!" Usopp said, kicking him lightly in the calf.

"What? Oh, thanks, Usopp."

"The hell did you pack anyway?"

"Mostly textbooks."

"Chopper, Chopper, Chopper," Usopp said with a gusty sigh, shaking his head. The poor deprived boy. He'd never learn, would he? But Usopp was too loyal of a master to give up on him so readily. He put his hands on Chopper's shoulders.

"What?" Chopper said.

"Haven't you ever heard the old axiom, no more classes, no more books, no more teachers' dirty looks?"

Sanji snorted a laugh as Usopp knew he would and Chopper just blinked at him.

"Is that really an old axiom?"

"Of course it is, created by my direct ancestor."

"What, really?!"

"Yep. He went to the same one room school house as George Washington and—"

"Oi, shitty liar, here's your bag," Sanji said, and Usopp blinked in surprise that he'd found it so easily. He always did somehow… It was probably because he'd seen it so often… Usopp decided not to mention it, though could help the little secret smile that he directed at the floor as they started for the doors.

"The floor makes you happy, dumbass?" Sanji said.

"Go die!" Usopp snapped and shoved the cook's shoulder making him stumble a little and laugh. It was good to hear that sound and Usopp grinned in spite of himself. Sanji grinned back and for a moment thirteen years of friendship flushed like warm cocoa through Usopp's soul. They looked away at almost the same moment and Sanji pushed ahead into the cold.

It wasn't that cold out here. At least not as bad as lose your balls Minnesota. The cold was kind of a waiting stillness here, snow falling gently in quiet layers. They had to wait a moment as Sanji ditched the lollipop stick and lit up a cigarette, cupping the flame of his match with a black gloved hand. Chopper frowned, said nothing, but Usopp could see the kid gearing up for the long battle that he and Sanji fought every year. Usopp admired his tenacity, though doubted anything would come of it. Sanji had been smoking since he was 13, ducking behind the school or the bleachers. Usopp had watched him finish a whole pack right before his 14th birthday when Zeff…

Well that was ancient history. The point was, a Sanji without a cigarette was hardly a Sanji—and no one anyone wanted to deal with for any amount of time. He watched his friend's face relax a notch as the nicotine flooded his system and felt a little relieved himself. Sanji took another drag before knocking off the ashes and flipping the end of the yellow and black scarf over one narrow shoulder.

"Let's go."

By the time they got to Zeff's dented four door sedan, a thin snow had collected on the roof and the hood. It was so old that there was still a faded AC/DC bumper sticker on the back In fact, the only reason Usopp knew it was AC/DC was because he'd seen it so often. They stuffed their luggage in the back, Usopp carefully wedging in his guitar before sliding into shotgun, wrinkling his nose at the cigarette smell that swirled everywhere.

"Shit, sorry," Sanji said, seeming to catch his expression, staring the car and cranking open the window a crack. Usopp immediately felt bad.

"It's nothing," he said. He could get used to it again. It just always hit him when he'd been gone for a while.

"You should really stop," Chopper murmured.

"I know," Sanji said softly. "Not tonight, okay?"

Chopper said nothing. Sanji turned up the heat to counteract the icy stream slipping in from the open window and for a while they traveled a while in silence except for the quiet roar of the heater and the hush of tires on the road. Eventually a quiet snore added to it and Usopp glanced over his shoulder to see Chopper had fallen asleep, head resting on his small blue backpack. Sanji sighed and Usopp could see him gearing himself up for something.

"So Nami—" the cook started.

"How's she doing? I haven't heard from her in a while." But it was best not to keep talking about Nami since apparently she was related to whatever Sanji was going to say which—suddenly-Usopp did really not want to hear. "I saw a gorgeous girl that reminded me of her."

"Yeah?" Sanji said. Then, immediately: "No. Listen, Usopp—"  
>"I wonder what's on the radio." He reached for it but Sanji swatted his hand away.<p>

"You're going to be a pain in the ass, aren't you?"

"What, I just wanted some tunes," Usopp said, folding his arms tightly across his chest. "It's good for the digestion."

"Whatever, shit for brains, but I get the hint, I'll just let her tell you." He finished his cigarette and ground it out.

"Well fine, do that then." That would give him some time to figure out how to get out of it.

"Well fine, I will," Sanji said, sounding irritated. Another bout of silence. Sanji tapped his fingers against the wheel and Usopp could tell he was already itching for another cigarette. Whatever the news was, it was bad. But, even if it was, there was nothing Usopp could do about it so why hear it? Yeah. The only thing It would do was upset him and that wouldn't be good for anyone so it was probably better just to let it go for now.

"The Bannermans called," Sanji said. "They want to see you."

"Oh cool," Usopp said, reaching forward again to turn on the radio, but Sanji pushed his hand away and shook his head, gesturing over his shoulder. Oh right. Chopper.

"Are you going to see them?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, sure," Usopp said, though Sanji knew better and Usopp knew he knew. Sanji let out a breath but said nothing. It was none of his business anyway. It wasn't like they were anything like Zeff and he was twenty-seven now. He didn't need them for anything and hadn't for a long time.

"See Luffy tomorrow," Sanji said.

"What?" Excuses spilled into his brain and he tried to sort out which would be the best fit. It wasn't like he had a problem with seeing Luffy but he couldn't do it tomorrow. That was way too soon. Maybe a week from now. Yeah. Or when everyone did on the 25th…or before he left, yeah that was probably best.

"Well you see uh…" he started.

"You're not allowed to weasel out of this one," Sanji said, digging out another cigarette and lighting it from the car plug. "I don't care if you don't listen to what Nami says or avoid the Bannermans until you're fifty, but you're going to see Luffy even if I have to drag you into the facility myself."

"Okay, okay, I'll go." Of course he'd always planned on going. It wasn't like he was going to avoid seeing Luffy completely.

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay…" He didn't want to but…maybe getting it out of the way sooner was better than waiting in anxiety about it.

"He'll appreciate it," Sanji said as they turned onto the broad bright strip of parkway where street lights flashed in a rhythm against the windshield. Usopp grunted to say that he'd heard and rested his forehead against the cold glass. As if Sanji could really tell if Luffy really appreciated anything. Maybe…maybe he wasn't even there anymore..

* * *

><p><strong>Can someone tell me why it's so hard takin' chances?<strong>

Despite the baking heat of the day, Usopp shivers as they approach the old abandoned warehouse, sitting in god knows where but probably a really scary mostly desert place ville. This is a bad idea. A really bad idea. A very illegal idea.

'Then why are you doing it?!' Usopp had shouted at the thick brained idiot last night when that little factoid had slipped.

'It's fun, I said,' Luffy had replied.

'Aren't you worried about getting into trouble?'

'Maybe. But that's not going to stop me from having fun.' And somehow or another, Usopp had been swayed by the powerful awesomeness in his words and the devil-may-care grin. That feeling had lasted through parking the car about a mile and a half back, covering it with tarp, and wilted a little on the long hot walk—and then as the warehouse came into view it completely died with a comedic puff of black smoke.

"I think I'll wait in the car," Usopp says.

"It's going to be hot," Zoro says, shifting the long black case with, Usopp guesses, spare swords, against his back. "And we're going to be here a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Six hours? Seven? Depends on how long the fights last."

That's six or seven hours with a risk of getting caught. Oh god. He's too young to go to prison! The Bannermans will kill him if the inmates don't do it first! Luffy laughs and whaps his shoulder making him stumble.

"Don't worry, don't worry. It'll be fun, you'll see."

"I don't wanna go to jail," Usopp whimpers.

"If you don't fight or don't bet you'll be fine," Zoro says, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"Or if we can run fast enough," Luffy says with a grin. "Or if they don't have shotguns."

"Don't say such scary things so lightly!" Usopp snaps. Already these guys are bad for his heart. Still he has no choice but to walk inexorably forward toward his doom… But on the other hand, maybe not. He doesn't have to run if he isn't gambling or fighting, and since he has no money and is definitely not fighting, he has nothing to worry about.

He straightens and tries to look like he belongs with these wickedly cool (if stupid) guys. Sanji'd be so damn jealous to see him like this. Hell, all the jerks at school would be and Usopp revels in the moment. They enter the building through a side door which looks rusted shut but swings open easily. There is a long dark hallway here, and a man built somewhat like a gorilla who is sitting behind a low table and snickering behind his hands.

"You're Roronoa, right?" the gorilla man says with a snicker. "I'm surprised you got here in time! Snk snk"

"Can it," Zoro says.

Though Usopp is surprised, too. It took them three days to find this place and they'd gone over the border twice before Usopp thought to get directions at a gas station. It turned out no one really knows where abandoned warehouses are, so they found this place by pure luck in the end. Usopp watches as Zoro leans over to sign in, and looks muscular and strong even doing that. It's like he carries this cloak of badass action hero around him at all times. Not that Usopp is jealous. Who wants that many muscles anyway? He'd be afraid to pop something.

"Got a place for him?" Zoro asks, jerking a thumb at him and Usopp's heart stops as the gorilla man looks right at him. He frantically points to Luffy who is standing beside him and chewing on a left over honey stick.

"I've got a spot or two. Snk snk. What class?"

Zoro glances speculatively at Luffy who is currently lapping honey off his fingers. Usopp wonders if he's really going to fight, and if he is going to fight, if he's going to die.

"'D'," Zoro finally says.

"'D'? Are you sure not 'S'? Snk snk"

"Look, Luffy, you should really go with 'S'," Usopp says, guessing it's the lowest level and seeing his chance to intervene on behalf of this kid that was way too dumb to have lived this long.

"What? Why?" Luffy says, blinking at him. Usopp doesn't think he's going to go with taking the easier path just to not die, so he tries a different tack.

"It means specialty. You have to be really special to enter this class."

"Ain't that the truth," says the gorilla man. And then as an after thought adds: "snk snk"

"I'd rather do D," Luffy says, brushing past Usopp to sign his name. He looks back at him. "You wanna try?"

"We-e-ll you know I would but this kinda place, if I were to let loose even in 'A' class, it would be a massacre." He holds both palms upward and shakes his head woefully. The gorilla man snickers but Luffy just grins.

"What really?"

"Of course really."

"I wanna see it!" Luffy says, snatching the pen.

"What?" Oh shit what was he writing on that paper. "Hey wait a minute!" He looks frantically at Zoro who just watches him mildly. What? Oh come on! This can't be the penalty for lying! Not death! He's too young to die!

"Wait, Luffy, stop!" Usopp cries, grabbing onto Luffy's wiry shoulders and trying to pull him away. The gorilla man is just sitting there snickering and Usopp hopes he choked to death.

"Don't worry," Zoro says with a grin Usopp wishes he could wipe right off. "When you die I'll avenge you."

"That's not even funny!" Usopp snaps. And then to Luffy. "I was lying! I can't even fight a can of coke!" Because there was pride and there was living to see tomorrow. Luffy pouts at him.

"Aw, that's no fun, I wanted to see something cool."

"You can see Roronoa getting his ass handed to him, snk snk" says gorilla.

"Not likely," Zoro says, and Usopp uses the opportunity of Luffy pouting to shove him out of the way and scribble out his name so thoroughly that there's no mistake. Also how many 's's did Luffy think was in his name? Well that didn't matter. The point was he is safe. Usopp breathes out a sigh of relief and follows Zoro and Luffy though the hall into a huge arena. Tiered seats rise up in a large circle around a raised platform with a fence around it. He can spot large monitors dark around the room and something that looks like a huge plastic sparrow, tied in place above the ring.

"What is that for?" he asks, pointing.

"Who knows?" Luffy says. "Wanna go see?"

"Yeah sure!"

"No time," Zoro says. "We better get ready."

Usopp follows them through the thick crowds and the further they go, the smaller he feels and—kind of terrified. There are lowlifes and thugs here of every stripe. Some he would have never have thought to have seen outside of TV. There's one guy with a tattoo of a skull on his face! How kosher is that? Skull guy looks at him and Usopp looks away, keeping his focus steadily on the arena. Some creatures attack if you keep their gaze for too long after all. There's smudged rusty brown stains on the white of the mat. They look kind of familiar…and then Usopp gets it.

"O-oi." He pulls at Luffy's shoulder to get his attention. "That looks like dried blood."

"It is," Zoro says seeming unconcerned.

"That means people get hurt here! Or even die."

"Sometimes. It is a cage match."

He can say that so easily? Usopp stops in his tracks feeling like he's suddenly over his head and drowning. He doesn't want to attract the attention of the roughnecks around him but all the same he feels like he can't breathe. Luffy stops first, turning to look at him and Zoro goes only a few steps onward before turning as well. Usopp feels the pressure of their gazes. It's been a week. He doesn't know these guys. They're strangers. He kind of wants to turn himself in, go to a local police station and say that he's a runaway—if they don't know that already. He rubs the side of his nose self consciously. Someone laughs nearly in his ear and Usopp startles, but it's just a pair of what looks like gang bangers moseying by. They all look like that. Man what is he doing here. What are any of them doing here?

"Usopp…" Luffy says, drawing his attention back to him.

"You don't have to watch," Zoro says, shifting the white katana further on his shoulder. Luffy just watches him. Waiting. Usopp fidgets and feels like his life is going to change in a breath. Really change and not just cuz he decided to make a rash decision and then change his mind and go back home.

"What do you want?" Luffy asks.

"To go to New York," Usopp says, then rubs the back of his neck. "But…ah maybe it was a bad idea. Listen, I'll just…use a pay phone and call a taxi or—"

"Why?"

"Well there's not really anything else out—"

"Why do you want to go to New York?"

_To visit my dad._ He wants to say. _I haven't seen him since I was a kid_ and— and he meets up with him and then what? His dad will take him away? Take him really cool places? Be like Zeff is to Sanji and teach him really neat skills? Maybe even open a business together—

_But if he wanted to do that,_ Mrs. Bannerman had said. _He would have come gotten you ages ago. He knows where you are._

Well now he doesn't. Showed him right. Usopp rubs his arm. A microphone noise sings through the air and an announcer says.

"All participants to the prep rooms."

He looks back at Luffy and Zoro, they are waiting. For him? But what do they want him for? He's not a fighter. Well he can use a slingshot really well—other than that he doesn't have any special abilities or skills other than fixing beds.

"You'll miss your chance," Usopp says. Luffy shrugs.

"This place is nothing. People come here to fight and they expect to get hurt or even die sometimes. If you don't plan on giving it your all, there's no point. That blood is people trying really hard. Fighting for what they want."

"Yeah but…they lose…"

"Mm. Sometimes. Anyway, if I can't fight here I can somewhere else." He looks at Usopp. "What do you want?" Luffy's eyes are so dark. So intense. How can anyone even have eyes like that?

_To see the world. To have adventures. To belong somewhere. To become a man. To make father proud of me. To be on the same level of Sanji. To be respected. To find my place._

"Everything," Usopp murmurs, looking at his feet to get away from that expression. "Nothing. I don't know."

"Yeah, me either," Luffy says with a laugh. Usopp is surprised, expecting anything but that. But Luffy doesn't look ashamed to say this or even sheepish. Usopp looks to Zoro for some…something. The swordsman's head is canted to the side and he's watching Luffy with an unreadable expression.

"I thought you said…World King?"

"Yeah. But I dunno what that means yet. Shanks said it." He pushes his hat back. "He said that anyone who can find the truth can be King of the World."

"So you want to find the truth."

"No way, that's boring." Luffy grins and Usopp wants to fall over. That makes no sense.

"I want to have fun," Luffy says. "I want to have adventures and meet people and get stronger. I want a lot of friends. No…people who can come with me and have fun and adventure together."

"Nakama," Zoro says and there's some weird sentiment in his voice that Usopp can't place.

"Yeah, that," Luffy says with a nod. "And if I do all that, maybe the truth will come find me."

"You can't be king of anything that way," Usopp says, leaning on a post for support. It's…sort of awesome really. Even if it makes no sense, the thought of it makes his knees weak.

"Maybe, maybe not. I won't know until it happens." He puts his hands on his hips. "Be my nakama, Usopp."

Not even a question. Geeze. This is all too much. The announcement comes again. This time last call for check ins.

"Ah, maybe," Usopp says. "Look, you guys better go. I gotta make a phone call."

"Okay," Luffy says with a wave. "See you later. Watch us close!"

"Sure sure," Usopp says—and then he's left to himself. He shoves his hands in his pockets, wondering who to ask for a phone. After a bit of searching, and ignoring the gathering tough guys who all seem to be leering at him, he finally asks the gorilla guy who is still sitting at the side table where the pay phone is.

"Snk snk. Use the office phone. Snk snk snk."

"Oh uh …thanks."

He's not sure about this but it's an organization so there's probably nothing to worry about. He follows the gorilla guy through a kind of hidden door. The hall is dim here, too, and from a room nearby, someone groans. Usopp twitches. Spooky…

"Guy has a migrane. Snk snk," says the gorilla guy, opening a door and waving a hand. "In here. Come in come in."

"Thanks again…" He isn't utterly stupid so he peeks around the doorframe first. It just looks like an office—the only thing weird is a goofy looking fox bobblehead. He nods to the gorilla guy and sits at the desk, wiping his sweaty palms on his legs before picking up the phone. The tone sounds in his ear and the Bannermans number is on the tip of his finger.

_I'm sorry. I'm at xxx. Come pick me up._

He should say call them up and say that and have them pick him up. He can't stay here. This is crazy. Absolutely nuts. He can't go on or he'll get himself killed…right? Usopp bites his lower lip, then dials another number.

"Welcome to the damn restaurant," comes an annoyed, familiar voice while Zeff snaps at him in the background. Usopp curls the coiled receiver cord around his finger, swallowing hard. Man. What should he say? What _can_ he say? Maybe he should just hang up.

"Hello?" Sanji says. After a moment. "Usopp?"

"Um…hi."

"You bastard, I'd recognize your shitty mouthbreathing anywhere! Where the hell are you? Where did you go? Get your shitty long nose back here before I come over there and kick your ass up through your brains!"

Yeah. He is pissed.

"There's no way I'd come back after a threat like that," Usopp mutters. "I'm not crazy."

"The hell you aren't! Usopp you can't— Look—"

"Sanji, I'm—"

"No, shut up, okay? I know that you liked Kaya a lot. I know what happened is shit. But you can't just disappear! I'm freaking out of my mind over here!"

"It's nothing to do with her…" Well not exactly and he doesn't need to be reminded of that either. A fresh pain stings him and he clenches his teeth.

"I'm fine," Usopp says. Which—isn't entirely true but— "I'm going to join the future King of the World."

"What?"

Okay it sounds stupid when he says it out loud but…

"I'm going to be his namaka."

"What the hell are you even _talking_ about?"

"I—"

A shadow falls over him and he looks up, jumping a bit as he sees a guy with a pointy red nose, grinning down at him.

"He'll be perfect," the guy says with a wide grin.

"Um…" Usopp squeaks.

"Usopp who is that?" Sanji says. "Where are you?!"

The red nosed guy folds his hands behind his back.

"Do it," he says.

"Snk snk snk."

Usopp jerks around to see the gorilla guy—then sees what's in his hand.

Oh, _shi-_


	4. Hey there, Hero

**Hey there, Delilah.**

The nurse greeted him with a smile as he came into the resident care facility. A place almost like a hospice… When the hospital gets too expensive, send your loved ones to die in comfort! As if anything could be comfortable about your loved ones dying. Usopp pushed the thought from his mind as he approached the reception desk and forced a smile for the pretty blond receptionist.

"Would you care to sign in please?" she asked, pushing a clipboard over. Usopp signed it carefully and hefted his guitar case making her smile brighten.

"Are you going to play then, Mr…" She peered at the name and a wrinkle formed between her brows. "Usopp." She said. He didn't like to use his last name, but maybe she was confused. Well he wasn't worried about it.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Perfectly." And she was all soft sunshine again. "I hope you have a nice visit."

"Thanks, Miss Conis," he said, eying the ID on her dress. She smiled, pinked a little and waved him through. The halls were quiet. Of course they were. A soothing off white compared to the blank white canvas of the regular hospital. He wasn't feeling particularly soothed. He wanted to turn and walk back out the way he had come. But the sensation was duller than it had been when he'd forced himself to get on the bus and then peel himself out of it at the right stop. Sanji would never forgive him if he didn't see Luffy—for all the good it would do.

He stopped before Luffy's door, though, hesitating again. The door had been decorated with his name in colorful block letters, something Chopper and Chimney had come up with two years ago. He palmed the warm door knob and stepped in.

It was like a little suite and evidence of his friends…Luffy's nakama and the other friends he'd picked up along the way. Photographs lined the walls. He could trace Luffy's scant childhood up to five years ago, and then the photos were just of his friends, looking increasingly strained. Fresh flowers were on the table, probably sent from Robin who was conscientious about things like that and had sent flowers almost every week for three years. There were postcards from Brook. An elegant little clock from Vivi. Two recliner chairs with cupholders from Franky.

Sanji's presence had worked into the fabric of said chairs, as well as the small row of lollipops sprayed on the nightstand. There were more in the drawer, Usopp knew. Zoro's presence, too, loomed thick in the air even though he was never here. Or at least not that Usopp knew. Nami—well it was through her that he was here to begin with and not in some germ ridden hospital room. And as for himself…a photograph or two. Their emblem which he had made the end of that first terrifyingly awesome eight months. Other than that, not much.

And the wannabe King of the World himself…

Usopp dragged his eyes to look at the bed.

He barely looked like Luffy, at least not any version that was grinning brightly from the walls. He was pale as the snow piled up outside. His cheeks sunken in despite the feeding tubes. Every part of him was thin. His fingers, curled lightly against the deep red blanket, looked almost skeletal. Usopp wondered if they were cold. If Luffy could feel it. His chest rose softly with each breath and that was it. He had healed completely from when they'd found him. Doctors had said there was nothing physically wrong with him. He just—wouldn't wake up.

Idiot. Usopp wanted to call him that. Say: 'Hey, Luffy. Do you know how many meals you missed?' But his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth as usual. Talking to someone who had…who had checked out just seemed…kinda pointless really.

He sighed and set his guitar case down before sitting himself, squeaking his shoes against the floor. It made a muffled noise. Everything was kind of muffled here. Peaceful. If he was trapped here, he'd sleep forever, too. He sighed and leaned back, staring at Luffy's eyelids, willing them to open without any hope of them doing so. _Come on, Luffy, you're missing everything._

And if he did wake up, then what? They all apologized? Like that would even be good enough. In any case, Luffy didn't open his eyes. His breathing didn't change. Not even his fingers twitched. Usopp rested his head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Someone had painted stars up there. Huh. Who had done that? And when? He saw Conis out in the hall out of the corner of his eye. He willed her to keep going but she stopped in front of the room and knocked lightly on the door frame before peeking in.

"Everything alright?" she said in a hushed voice. He forced a smile.

"Just fine."

She returned the smile, which only seemed to deepen as she looked around the room.

"He's well loved."

Ha. Well guilted maybe. Well at least from one of his 'nakama'. The idiotic long-nosed one.

"Yeah, thanks," he said politely but also wanting her to leave. Damnit. He could only take so much.

"Let me know if you need anything." And with that she moved back out again. Usopp relaxed, staring at Luffy until he couldn't stand it. He was half tempted just to pick up his guitar case and book it. It wasn't like Luffy's condition would change whether Usopp had seen him or not. He knew what happened when people got like this. They slept and then they died without even waking up once. Luffy was no exception. He was just stubborn.

"I'm going to leave, you ass," he muttered. Luffy didn't stir. "You'll be alone." It was a threat that felt bitter in his mouth and he closed his lips again. In any case it didn't work. "Ah, I didn't mean it." He rubbed his neck. Silence. He sighed and let his hand drop. It was just like talking to a rock.

Luffy breathed in, Luffy breathed out. The clock ticked. Someone coughed in another room. Usopp nudged his guitar case over with his shoe. Then sighed and picked it up again. Opened it. The only guitar he'd ever owned. It was nostalgic now. Painful. He almost hoped it broke so he could stop looking at it. He sighed and pulled it out, trying not to think about everything so much.

He took his time tuning the strings, cursing inwardly when he absently looked for a leg jerk. When the guitar was tuned he tried to decide what to play, strumming little tunes, before finally settling on Delilah Girl. A song perfect for Kaya. If he'd realized it sooner, he would have played it at her wedding. Wouldn't that have been a joke? She would just give him that sympathetic look. Or, worse, would look hurt. Would pity him.

Usopp tried not to think about that either as he quietly sang along, trying not to sound as bitter as he felt. But he couldn't go on. Man, Luffy didn't deserve this. He absently strummed the last cord.

"You always play that song," said Nami and Usopp jerked upright to see her standing in the doorway. She looked put together for someone that must have just flown in. Unless she'd been here for a while.

"Hey." He set the guitar aside and stood to hug her. She smelled good like she always did and he noticed she had a glass orchid in her hair. "You look good." He touched a petal gently. "Christmas present?"

"What?" she reached up and made a face when she touched it. "Something like that."

"Oh, your boss give it to you?"

"Yeah." Nami pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, folding one leg over the other. "That creep."  
>And she stuck out her tongue. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not but it didn't matter. She glanced at Luffy, her hand resting near his. He wondered if she would have held it if she'd been alone. She did reach out, though, and trace her fingers through his scraggly bangs.<p>

"He needs a hair cut," she said idly. "Prop him up, would you?"

"What? _Now_?"

"Why not?" She was watching him, expression even more inscrutable than Zoro could manage. He shrugged.

"Just seems sudden that's all."

"Does it?" She stood. "Prop him up, would you? I'll get Conis."

"Conis…?" But Nami was already out the door. What did Conis have to do with anything? It took Usopp until he was sitting on the edge of the bed to realize this was such a cheap shot. Damnit, Nami. This wasn't fair by any definition of the word. Usopp gazed into Luffy's pale face and had a faint surge of I-can't-touch-my-comatose-friend-because-I'm-afraid-of-emotions-I-can't-handle disease.

"Haircut my ass. I see what you're up to." He listened for the sound of footsteps in the hall that would betray Nami's approach with the traitorous Conis. If he snuck out now…

He'd be even more of a coward than usual. He could manage that much at least. Usopp shifted the tubes so that they wouldn't tangle and gently lifted him. Luffy's head flopped limply back against his shoulder and to the side so that Usopp felt the ghost of warm breath on his neck. He was warm, too, and his skin wasn't tacky either like Usopp's got sometimes if he slept too long. And he was light. God, was he. Like a bundle of sticks. How long had it been this way? Was it normal? Even if it wasn't there was nothing the hell they could do about it.

He rested his cheek against Luffy's head, feeling years older than him even though they were the same age.

"Wake up, idiot." Or die. But he pushed the traitorous thought away, hating himself for even thinking it. He didn't want him to die. He didn't. He wanted him to wake up. He wanted to turn back time and change the way things had happened. Change what he'd done and what he'd said. Convinced Zoro somehow that it was going to go badly. They hadn't set out for this to happen… It just…had…

There were the footsteps in the hall now. Nami's authoritative tread that probably filled the halls and the sleeping patients with a sense of impending doom. Except for Luffy maybe, who, if he really could hear anything in that shell of a brain, was probably grinning. That thought made his heart squeeze more than anything and he straightened as she came in, Conis behind her pushing a cart that had two bowls, the smaller one filled with water, a comb and a pair of gleaming scissors.

"You'll get hair everywhere if you do it here," Usopp said. And that would just get itchy.

"Don't worry," Conis said. "I'll bring in some fresh linen." And with that and a fond smile, she left without a word. Nami pushed the cart closer to the bed and sat, wetting the comb and then taking Luffy's chin with her fingers, pulling his head forward and guiding it to loll on his chest. She seemed to sigh then as she pushed the comb through his hair. It parted easily. He _was_ well loved. Well taken care of. He swallowed and blinked as his eyes burned, staring at a corner of the wall that wasn't plastered with painful photographs. Nami finished combing and took up the scissors, snipping the soft black strands of his bangs so they fell dark on the maroon coverlet.

"After Christmas," Nami said, her voice soft but filling the room. "We're taking him off."

"Off?"

She gestured to the feeding tube.

Oh.

Wait— But—

"Oi, Nami, he needs that."

She gave him a look. Oh, right. She knew that. So then why—?

"It's possible if he gets hungry enough he'll wake up on his own."

"What bullshit textbook did you read that out of," Usopp said, sounding harsher than he meant to. Nami said nothing and the implications hit him. What she was talking about. To finally… But still— He wasn't ready for that! He'd gotten used to this and he—couldn't move on that easily! Just after Christmas? Was she crazy? Heartless?

No, even he knew better than that. She worked hard to keep him in here. To pay for it. Everyone did, as much as they could but she did the most. But—still—! Oh! Oh, right! Maybe-

"Did they raise the price? Look, I can get a job—"

"Usopp…"

"No seriously! I mean I've gotta be able to get something good. Or…well something. I already have a bachelors so it's not as if I even need another degree. In fact I'm probably a genius in my field. I could probably make twenty grand a week easy. Yeah! That's it. I mean, after all I am world renowned for-"

"Stop," Nami said. "It's not about money."

"Then what…?"

She didn't answer right away, just lifted Luffy's chin.

"Hold that there," she said. He swallowed and did as he was told, feeling the line of Luffy's jaw under his fingers. Nami pushed his head a little to the side and started trimming the area around his ears. Her eyes were hard, Usopp saw, but glassy, too. He looked away again. Why did he have to be the one to be here and do this? Couldn't it be anyone else?

"What kind of life is this?" Nami said, curling her fingers over Luffy's ear as if to sweep away stray hairs. "It's been five years. He can't even stay still for five minutes. You know…he's always been stupidly reckless about dying."

"Not like this!" And how could she even say that word? Like it was a done deal! He hadn't agreed to anything!

"Then like what, Usopp!" Nami snapped, suddenly fierce. "What do you want me to do? Keep him like this?! For how long?!"

He flinched. Yes, of course! For however long it took! Usopp didn't want him to— How could they even talk like this when he was right there between them? Still warm and breathing? If they let him— If they just took out the tube he'd—he'd just starve to death and Sanji would never— would never—

He knew about it. Sanji _knew_.

Oh, _man_.

Warm wet dropped on his fingers. Nami was resting her forehead against Luffy's and…and she was… Usopp slipped his arm around her and pulled her close, squishing Luffy between them and rested his chin on her hair, blinking so he wouldn't cry into it.

_Wake up, you idiot. Wake up._

* * *

><p><strong>Holdin' out for a hero…<strong>

Everything is black, he can barely breathe, his tongue feels like an old sock and it feels like tiny men are trying to saw his brain in half. He groans or means to but only a ragged breath comes out. Did he drink something funny? Is this some weird practical joke? He tries to move. His ankles feel heavier than usual and they clank. Waitaminute… Clank?

It all came back to him in an adrenaline spiked rush. Luffy. Zoro. The arena. The long red nose and the gorilla guy. And the club. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He tries to force his body to cooperate. Tries to squirm. Open his eyes. Anything.

Oh god he's blind— No this can't be happening. He squeezes his none functioning eyes shut. _Wake up. Come on, Usopp. This is just a nightmare!_He is so sure that he knows if he pinches himself it probably won't hurt at all! Right?! He pinches himself.

…oh god he's awake.

He whimpers.

A low purring growl comes out of the darkness and Usopp twists to bolt upright, bright flashes blistering behind his eyes as something _clangs_.

When he comes to again, he tries to breathe as soft as possible, keeping his eyes wide and willing them to work. Work, damnit! That is the first step. Slowly, they start to work and he can pick out details in different shades of black. What he banged his head into is a black square—and there are bars coming down from that square—all around him.

A cage. He's in a cage. Oh god he's going do die.

Fortunately he's in a small cage so whatever it is that growled isn't trapped in there with him but given the current situation that's hardly reassuring. His ankles are chained together, too, though his hands are free. Again. Great! Wonderful! Life had to be kidding him. There is no way this can happen outside of some Jean-Claude van Damm movie and he isn't the muscle bound hero. Hell, he isn't even the sidekick. He's going to die.

No he's not.

Of course he's not.

Who dies like this?

Not run of the mill Seattle kids whose only claim to fame was he was once chosen to understudy as Cyrano de Bergerac without even trying. Without even being asked, really, but that's another story and not one involved him being _stuck_ in a _cage_ in the _dark_.

"Hello?" he tries, but his voice comes out in a whisper. He clears his throat and tries again a little louder. "Hello?"

The growl comes again and he realizes that it's probably not a good idea to draw attention to himself in case that thing finds him. Oh god this can't be happening. It can't. He refuses to believe it. He wants to say there has been some mistake but there is no one to say that to. That gorilla guy had lured him in there. But why? Why him? And more importantly how is he going to get out of it?

He covers his face with both hands and indulges in a little breakdown, filled with tears and snot and sometime near the end of it, a strip of light appears under, and faintly outlining a door. Usopp sniffs quietly and stops the quiet noises that had been squeaking out of him, listening as hard as he can. Is it…someone forming a rescue party? Zoro? Luffy? The police? Oh please let it be the police.

"The truck isn't here yet snk snk snk"

"Wha-a-a-t?" says the long red nosed guy. There is a faint clang. "If we're late with the shipment there's going to be trouble. We might even get killed this time. I can't go on…."

"Snk snk snk"

"Why are you laughing?!"

Yeah! This is no time to be laughing at anyone dying. Usopp doesn't even want to think about what the shipment might be. He has a feeling it's going to be him. Oh god. If he had a bobbypin he'd use it to try and pick the lock. Not that he has any idea how or even where it is.

"We should go track it down," says a voice Usopp hasn't heard. "There's only so many roads around here."

"Good idea."

Yes! Great idea. While they're gone Usopp can figure out some way. Maybe he can drag the cage along the floor with his hands and…find some sort of really convenient key that will help him escape! Or maybe some more benevolent guards will be left behind and he can beg for his life! Well probably no guards will be best.

"Nyaa but, Boss," says a woman in a pouty voice. "Do we really have to sell Lulu? He's so cute."

"I know you like him," says long red nose. "But he's the prize specimen."

"Maybe we can turn him on the drivers. snk snk Blame him for us being late."

"Good idea! Go get him, but be sure to tranquilize him first."

The door opens and Usopp lays back, playing dead, but keeping his eyes open just a sliver. Enough to see a long glass tube poke in the open doorway and something go flying from it to hit something else in the dark. The growling thing snarls and Usopp is secretly glad that it's going to be out of the way. A man with a cowboy hat shuffles in and Usopp sees a ring of keys hanging from his belt.

Yes!

Maybe the growly thing will knock him down and send him crashing, spinning the key ring in Usopp's direction and then he can pick it up and unlock the cage and run from the room hopefully before anyone notices, and brilliantly avoiding the guards hoping they have guns, and go out into the wild desert where he has no idea where to go or how to get home oh god he's going to die. Still he follows the blond cowboy from under his eyelashes, watching him approach a blacker shape in the dark that looks pretty big. The cowboy nervously fiddles with something and there is the sound of chains falling away and the shape rises, and rises and Usopp's eyes widen in spite of himself.

Holy shit— that's huge!

And as it comes into the light, Usopp's eyes widen even more.

He can't—he can't be seeing what he's seeing. Those kinds of things don't exist but—  
>Walking right by his cage, spotted tail twitching irritably, is a were-leopard that's probably eight - nine feet tall. There is a metal collar around his throat and it walks with a hanging head as if about to fall over any second. The were-leopard looks at him and Usopp starts and looks away.<p>

Only to find he's looking at someone else. A girl in a cage just like his, looking wide-eyed after the were thing which should not exist. The girl looks at him, starts a bit—then looks toward the were-thing and then quickly back at him as if to say 'are you seeing what I am seeing? What the hell is this?'

'I know' Usopp tries to intimate with a roll of his eyes. 'I feel like I'm going crazy'. She closes her eyes briefly and when she opens them again, gives him a half lidded look as if to say either:

'Story of my life' or 'I'm going to have a psychotic break now.'

He tries to ask her with a series of twitches and nose wiggles whether or not she happens to have some super secret magnet on hand to draw the keys closer to them so they can make their daring escape but the door clangs shut, casting them in darkness again. The light is still on under the door but he can't really see her since his eyes aren't adjusted.

"Hey," he tries.

"Shh," She says.

He shushes.

From outside he can hear the woman proclaiming how cute that big scary thing is and the snickering gorilla man telling her she's weird and then snickering about it. It's probably the only time in his life he'd ever agree with the gorilla man. Who would name a thing like that Lulu?

The light flicks out. There is quiet for a bit before he can hear the girl rattling around and there are quiet tinking sounds. He fidgets a little. Wanting to ask what she's doing, who she is, maybe even inquire about the magnet.

"Hey…" he tries again.

"I'm trying to focus," she whispers back. "Shut up."

He shuts up. He hears the undeniable sound of chains falling away and his heart jumps. Is he saved? Could…he really be? A squeak of a door opening and a light curse and then…the darker shape of the girl in front of him. He can feel unmanly tears of relief running down his face. He really thought he was going to die. The door squeaks open.

"Give me your feet," she says. He does and feels the pressure of her hands on the anklet and then the tink tink noise and small vibrations and then they fall away.

"Thank you," he tries to say in the steadiest voice possible. It's only shaking because of his excitement of getting out of here.

"Mm," she says. "Come on."

He wriggles out of his cage and when he stands finds his legs are like limp noodles underneath him as a curl of dizzyness spins through him.

"Oh man," he murmurs, rubbing the back of his head and hissing in surprise at the sudden flash of pain. He probably has a concussion. He's probably three steps away from dying. Oh god…

"Can you walk?" the girl asks.

Oh wait, that's more important right now. He'll definitely die if he stays around here much longer. Usopp tries a few steps and finds he can if he's careful, walking slowly forward and feeling around at hand level so he won't bark his shin on everything. He doesn't but manages to meet the wall with his nose pretty hard.

"Ow!"

"Did you find the door?" she asks. "Is it locked?"

He feels his way along to do the door and tries it. It's not locked surprisingly and swings easily open into the dim hallway. The only light is the glowing red exit signs, glowing like demon eyes on either side of the hall. Not the time to be thinking like that. Things are scary enough.

He leans against the wall and watches the girl come out beside him, watching as she looks around and ultimately following her because she seems to know what she's doing. She at least seems to be looking for something.

"So uh…got a plan?" he says quietly.

"Of course I do," she says and he feels immediately relieved. "But first I have to find the office."

"I-is that really important? I mean, this place is like a maze. Shouldn't we focus on getting out first?"

"I'm not leaving without going to that office."

"Yeah…okay…" It isn't really his place to argue. But maybe something important is in there… Like a map…or a key. A few halls later, Usopp is sure they are fairly lost and is anxious to get out of there before red-nose, gorilla guy and Lulu come back and see them sprung. He'd prefer the desert to facing down that thing.

"Got it," she whispers and he straightens.

"You found it? Great!" Now they can go in and get out. She puts her hand on the knob, then hesitates and turns toward him.

"By the way, what's your name?" she asks, her voice shifting into a softer tone. Is this really the right time for that?

"Usopp…"

"Usopp…" she repeats and rests her hands on his shoulders. What? What what? …no really _what_? His hair seems to curl by itself. "You seem like a big strong man."

"Which part?" he squeaks. Then clears his throat. "I—I mean of course." What?

"Can you open that door for me?" she coos. "I think it's stuck."

"Oh…uh…okay." He tries the door. His palm is sweating and it slips. He wipes his palm on his pants and then tries the door again but the door is wet from his palm. He pats around for a handkerchief to get a better grip.

"Open the door!" she hisses.

"I'm getting there!"

What is it with this girl anyway? He turns the knob and seems to hear an extra click as he shoves it open easily enough. Man he is pretty tou-_gack_!

The girl yanks him back by the cords of his overalls as something goes flying past his nose and embeds itself into the wall. It looks, in this dim light, like a butcher knife. … A butcher knife just flew by his nose. Holy shit! Something is rattling and he realizes its his knees.

"Thought so," the girl says.

"What do you mean, you thought so?!" Usopp snaps.

"Foxy usually booby traps his doors," she says slipping around him and flipping on the light.

"You mean you knew and let me do it anyway?!" he snaps again, blinking in the sudden brightness. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Well you said you were a big strong man," she says, sticking out her tongue at him. "I just took you by your word."

"Oh yeah…" No, wait. "Oi, not even the biggest strongest man can survive being hit in the face with that thing!" he snaps, pointing a trembling finger at butcher knife still quivering where it is embedded…_embedded_ in the wall.

"Okay, okay, sorry," she says, sounding not sorry at all as she starts taking pictures off the walls one by one. "Stand watch, alright?"

He wants to say no just because of the almost butcher knife to the face. But then he notices how tired she looks. The cut across her cheek. The black eye. He leans on the doorway, keeping a close eye on the dim halls and folds his arms, trying not to look too hard at the butcher knife. What's up with this girl anyway. Why was she in a cage. For that matter, why was he? She evidentially knew these people…though he isn't sure the point of taking the pictures down. Some weird form of revenge.

"So uh…is that your boyfriend?"

"More like former employer. Here we go."

He glances at her and sees that she's peering at a wall safe.

"So you know what's going on with the…" he waves a hand vaguely. "Cages and stuff?" Her face darkens but she doesn't look at him.

"I don't know and I don't care. I came here to do one thing and I'm doing it."

He probably betrayed her or something. She probably saw something she shouldn't and that's why she ended up trapped, too. She drags the chair over to stand on it. It's a rolly chair and wiggles dangerously underneath her so he sits on the floor and wraps his hands around the base to keep it still. He keeps his gaze on the door, both as a caution and so he won't accidentally see something he shouldn't see.

"Thanks," she says. "What's your story? You don't look like a fighter."

Then what was with that big strong man shtick?

"Yeah I'm…I was here with some friends…" Were they friends? Where were they? Had they seen he wasn't there and split? If they wanted him around, they would have come back right? Maybe they're on their way. Yeah. Maybe they noticed him gone and realized he was in trouble and…got lost or something and are coming back. And maybe flying monkeys would pop out from behind the desk and start singing 'hakuna matata'.

"They're not here any more, huh?"

He shrugs. He guesses not.

"That should teach you to associate with criminal types. All they do is use you and leave you." There is a click and he jumps.

"It's just the safe. Relax."

And he does. She might be right, though, he thinks as he absently watches a large roll of money drop into his lap. Then another and a third. They didn't really look like criminals and he didn't like to think of Luffy as anything like that but—wait wait wait.

"What are you doing?" he asks, looking at the growing pile of money.

"Getting my pay."

"They owe you this much?"

"Yep."

A few more bank rolls and he can feel his hair curl again. This girl—

"What the heck did you _do_ for them?"

"What the hell?!" says a new voice by the door. Usopp freezes. Oh…right…keeping watch. He creeaks his head around, seeing two beefy guys peeking into the room frowning. He laughs weakly and waves his hand.

"Oh we're just safe repairmen. Your safe was squeaky."

"Right?" the girl says with a laugh. Then: "Bye!" and she jumps off the chair and bolts out the door.

"Oi, oi, oi! Wait up!" Usopp cries, scrambling to his feet. The big beefy guys reach for him and he avoids them through sheer luck, running as fast as he can. Oh shit oh shit oh shit he's going to die. The girl darts around a corner and he follows her, catching up so they are running shoulder to shoulder.

"Stop following and defend me!" she snaps.

"How the hell can I do that?! My arms are like dry noodles!"

Another guy screeches into place at the end of the hall, swinging a metal bat at them. Usopp throws himself backwards, sliding under it and watches the girl dive under it, rolling to her feet before running again. He catches up a second time.

"Don't you have any ideas?!" she says.

"Why should I?!" And then as they dive around the corner he sees a fire extinguisher on the wall. He snatches it off, yanks out the pin and then dives back into view of the three guys tearing down the hall. He waits until they're close enough before yelling and pressing down on the depressor, adrenaline screaming through him making him feel a little like Rambo. Slippery foam bursts from the hose, spraying the floor and walls and the faces of the beefy guys. They fall like a row of pins and, screaming, slide down the halls.

Usopp tosses the fire extinguisher in a surge of feeling damn awesome and dusts off his hands. The girl grins at him and gives him a thumbs up.

"Nice."

"Right?" Usopp says, putting his hands on his hips. The guys crash into the door at the end of the hall which opens and…more guys look out. Lots and lots of guys. Some of them gleaming with weapons.  
>Oh…perfect...<p>

"Get 'em!" a voice says.

"IYAAAAAAA!" his own scream is echoed in a much higher pitch and they are running again.

"This is crazy!" the girl shrieks. "Why did you throw it away?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

They were running. Running and running. They had to think of something else to do and quick. They couldn't keep up with this. Already his heart felt like it was going to explode like a bird out of his chest. They were going to die. They were so going to die. They came to a stop. Or more like a dead end. There was a wide room here with the only entrance the one they just slid into. There's a bank of windows, though. The strong kind and not sugared glass like actors burst through.

"Go on," the girl murmurs, glancing toward the windows. Right. Maybe he can unlock them if he really hurries. He scrambles up on a chair to try to work the lock as he sees the guys filter in the room behind them. There have to be at least fifty of them. Oh hell. He wants to cry. This is so nuts.

"I can't go on...," the girl says, and in the reflection, Usopp sees her sink to her knees.  
>"O-oi," he says. She can't give up yet! She's unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt and Usopp freezes, watching her, the other guys do too. What…? Just what?<p>

"Please," she says. "I'll pay for it."

"Hey wait…" Usopp hops down from the chair and freezes again when the lead guy comes closer. Grinning. The girl's hand moves almost faster than Usopp can follow and he watches her snap a metal rod together and slam it up between the leader's legs with a sound like a gong. Usopp flinches.

"As if," she says. Then immediately vaults to her feet and cracks him across the face with the rod, sending him sprawling to the ground. Usopp grins. Double thumbs up.

"Nice!"

"Open the damn window!" she snaps. Oh right! Shit! Usopp scrambles up onto the chair, nearly falls off it, then gets back on it again, working the latch and then trying to slide it around. He can see the girl in the reflection, short orange hair flying as she tries to defend their position. She's strong but looks so tiny. Some guy is coming to her unguarded shoulder with a bit of pipe.

"Hey watch out!" He cries.

She turns.

Right into it.

Time seems to slow as the pipe cracks her right in the face, sending her flying and then crashing onto the floor, the metal rod rolling from her hand.

Someone is screaming.

Usopp realizes that it's him. He doesn't care. Blood is singing hot in his ears as he picks up the chair and charges the guy, smashing it into his shoulder. The guy growls and then kicks him in the chest hard. Usopp gags and flies back, slamming onto the floor beside the girl and immediately rolling onto her to protect her as more kicks come.

"Who do you think you are stealing from us?!" one of the men says. There's a sharp kick to his side. Another to the small of his back.

"We'll teach you!" Something heavy smashes him in the shoulders and he grits his teeth.

Oh god. They're going to die. They're going to—

"What is that?!"

Usopp looks up just before two windows smash in, glass flying in in slow motion, shining in the light.

Luffy lands on the floor, skidding a little on his sandals. Zoro lands on the other side, not so much skidding as shifting into a fighting stance. They are both covered in cuts. Luffy's lifts a hand to his face and wipes away a smudge of blood with his thumb.

"Who are—" the pipe man says before Luffy takes two steps punches him square in the face. The man flies back, teeth flying out like pearls, clearing almost the whole room before skidding to a limp stop.

"Heh," Zoro says, unsheathing the white sword and putting the hilt in his mouth (wait what?): "You picked the wrong guy to fuck with."

Usopp pulls himself up the best he can and watches them clear the room between the two of them. Even dripping blood as they are. Luffy with his fists and feet and Zoro with…three swords…somehow. Then he comes to his senses and checks on the girl.

"Hey…are you awake? Can you hear me?"

She doesn't seem to be. He feels for a pulse and finds it's there but can't really tell anything other than she has one. He looks up now and again to see guys falling left and right. One guy gets Luffy in the stomach and Usopp yelps as he raises what looks like a machete only Zoro comes speeding by and cutting the blade in half and then Luffy bounces to his feet, grabs the guys' face with both hands and headbutts him. There is a crack and the guy falls bonelessly.

Soon everyone is down for the count except Luffy and Zoro. The green haired man flicks what looks like blood from his swords and sheathes them. Luffy is coming up to them, face shadowed and expression hard to read. Usopp swallows, wondering whether he should start running again. But when Luffy crouches in front of him, Usopp can see he's grinning.

"Sorry about that, Usopp," he says. "We thought you went back to the car and when we realized you were gone we tried to find you but got lost."

"But you're just a mile down the road," Usopp says, as if that's the most important thing. Luffy laughs, brightly as if he didn't just jump through a window and maul a bunch of guys.

"Yeah, but Zoro's an idiot."

"Oi."

"Anyway, what happened?" Luffy asks.

It's like someone else is explaining about the the phone call and the gorilla guy and the cages. Luffy's face darkens at that.

"Are there any more cages?"

Usopp blinks at the question and it takes a moment to process what he'd actually asked before he slowly shakes his head.

"I don't know."

"I'll go look," Luffy says, standing. "Zoro."

"Got it, Captain."

At first Usopp thinks Zoro is going to leave with him. Leave them alone where any one of these guys can wake up. Someone on the floor moans and Zoro kicks him absently before making his way over to them, resting his arm on his swords.

"Captain?" Usopp asks blankly.

"Yeah. Why not?" Zoro crouches beside him and looks at the girl. "Is she okay?"

"I dunno…" 

The next few hours slip by in a weird blur and Usopp feels only half there for most of it. Luffy says something about dead people in cages and that he doesn't like this place. Eventually Usopp ends up sitting outside with the unconscious girl resting against him, watching Luffy and Zoro pull all the guys they trammeled outside to set them in a heap well away from the warehouse.

"Burn it?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah," Luffy says, voice steel. At first Usopp thinks he means the guys, but then realizes he means the warehouse. It seems to take forever but soon fire is roaring up the sides of the building and racing over the walls. Usopp watches them approach, emotions warring tiredly inside him.

"Guess we'll take her with us," Luffy says.

"She needs a hospital," Usopp says.

"Yeah. Can you walk?"

He doesn't even know if he can feel his legs. He nods though and stands as Luffy gently takes the girl and hefts her onto his back. Usopp takes a few steps and his legs threaten to shake out from under him. He doesn't want to be left behind. Zoro glances at him but Usopp shakes his head. He can make it. Luffy grins at him, the glow of the fire flickering over the girl's orange hair and the brim of his hat.

"You came back," Usopp says.

"Of course," Luffy says. "We're nakama."

Usopp's legs go out from under him. He's not crying only smoke got in his eyes.

"Come on," Zoro says.

"I can walk," Usopp says, pretending his voice didn't squeak just then even as he hefts himself onto Zoro's offered back.

"Sure," Zoro says, lifting him and Luffy laughs again.

"When everyone gets better," Luffy says, looking up at the stars. "We should have a party."

"For what?" Usopp asks. Luffy grins and shrugs.

"Anything at all."

And to Usopp, that sounds like the best idea in the world.


	5. Breakaway, Trouble for Me

**Breakaway**

To say that Nami hated her job was an understatement. She hated the hours. She hated the work and most of all she hated her boss. The bulgy eyed clumsy bastard. It was no wonder that Califa woman was still on maternity leave, what, a year and a half later? She sighed as the papers blurred before her eyes and took off her reading glasses to rub them, then cracked her back and massaged the small of it, glancing at her laptop where a single message waited in her in-box, titled:

_Nami, my love~_

Her stomach soured and she closed the laptop once more. She didn't want to deal with it yet. The message would keep, and so would he. He was good at that. She felt the customary twinge of regret at using his love of anything busty against him and brushed it aside. A girl had to do what a girl had to do to keep her sanity about her. Her intercom buzzed and Nami glowered at it before pressing the button.

"Yes, sir?" she said in her sweetest telephone voice.

"Coffee!" and then "No, you listen! Do you know who I am? Do you have any idea? Well I'll tell you!— You interrupted me! Never do that again!"

_Turn off your intercom, moron,_ Nami thought, switching the intercom off on her end so she wouldn't have to listen to some poor guy get reamed. She stretched her legs, then slid into her six inch orange and cream stilettos that were great on her feet but murder on her calves. Also they were five hundred dollars at retail and she'd got them for free since Vivi adored her and there was no price in the world that could beat having the heiress to a fashion empire as a best friend. She'd like to tell her boss to shove that up his craw and eat it —but there's no use getting Vivi in trouble with her criminal background, no matter how much the woman thought otherwise.

She could hear from the other side of the walnut doors that Spam-man was winding down so she stood up and made her way to the coffee machine, making it just the way he liked it only about twenty degrees cooler so he couldn't try to slap her with another lawsuit when he spilled it all over himself. Not that it was too big of a deal. Nami had simply followed the one good piece of advice Califa had ever given her and used 'sexual harassment' right back at him—and she wouldn't hesitate to use it again—

But that wouldn't stop him firing her if she used it too much.

She told herself this.

_Remember what it's for. Remember why you need it._

And she smiled and strutted in, carrying Spam-man's chipped coffee mug that had # Boss on it. The number had rubbed off in the dishwasher as if even it couldn't believe that whopper. He slammed down the phone and managed to knock it off of the table onto his foot.

"Nenny!" he said, spotting her.

"Yes, sir?"

"Pick that up."

"Yes, sir."

Nami set the coffee on the desk and picked up the phone, smiling at him as she held it at waist level. He goggled at her. She smiled at him.

"Put it on the desk," he snapped, seeming near the end of his patience.

"Yes, sir." She put it on the desk, then moved his coffee closer to him. He leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the desk and steepled his fingers. Nami bit the inside of her lip and kept smiling, tilting her head to the side.

"I suppose you want your Christmas Bonus."

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose you think you deserve it."

"I suppose it was stipulated in my contract in the settlement, sir. Paragraph three, subsection A. I have a copy on my desk if you want it."

He opened his mouth.

"And three more with your lawyer."

He closed it again. She smiled. No one got out of a contract with her that easily, and definitely not this asshole.

"Take it then," he said, seeming a hairs breadth away from saying bitch. She would have relished the title. He pushed it forward with his fingertips across the table. She took it and opened it right in front of him, pulling her reading glasses down and checking the number. Good.

"Thank you, sir." She purposefully looked at her mother of pearl watch. Vivi. Best friend. Forever. "It looks like my shift is up. Have a Merry Christmas, sir."

"You can take that merry and shove it up your AAH!" As he leaned back violently the suspiciously loose screws in the chair gave and he fell backwards, his feet flying in the air sending the phone crashing in one direction and the coffee all over him. "NINNY!" he bellowed.

"Off shift, sir!" She turned in place, shifting her glasses further up her nose. "Unless you want to pay me overtime." Twenty bucks added to her paycheck every hour she worked overtime. God, she loved that settlement. He scowled at her from between his feet.

"Get going."

That's what she thought.

"And be on call!"

Damn. One drawback to the damn settlement. She had to be on call 24/7 on every weekday, except Christmas. He'd tried to fight until she'd been tempted to stamp it into his pasty white forehead. She flumped at her desk, packing her laptop away and picked up the framed picture that was right behind it.

_Remember what it's for…_

The picture taken in that first eight months right before they got to New York. Only the five of them then. There had been days in that car, watching the country roll by. Laughing and singing. Shouting directions at Zoro who wouldn't let anyone else drive…which was just as well as no one else had a license but him. They'd just gotten to St. Louis and Luffy wanted to take a picture with the arch in. That had been a mess and they'd only managed it halfway. But there he was in the center of them, his hat and yellow shirt making him look like a sunflower, smiling is thousand dollar grin.

Nami smiled and traced the grin with her fingernails.

_Remember what it's for._

_Remember what it __**was **__for_, said a traitorous part of her mind. She shoved it out of her mind and lightly kissed the top of the frame.

"Miss Nami." The voice came sultry smooth out of the darkness and made Nami jump a mile. She swiveled partway in her chair, trying to rearrange her face as she did to look at Rob Lucci. He was standing in the shadows by the walnut door, his eyes piercing even under the deeper shadow of that hat. She didn't know why he worked for Spandam. She didn't even know if that creeper knew what Lucci was, but Nami didn't doubt someone did.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me?" she said, checking her irritation. She still didn't know if she could trust him. How much he knew about her and if that was equal to what she knew about him. If he was even completely all there in the head. He shrugged.

"My apologies." And he came forward. Nami kept her shoulders straight and her chin high, even if she wanted to lean back a bit. Predators always smelled fear, as someone had told her. And they will bite to the bone. Well Rob Lucci might smell her fear but she'd be damned if he saw it. He held a small box out. Nami looked at it and raised her eyebrows.

"A Christmas present," he said.

"I don't have anything for you…" she said. He shrugged and she wondered if it was a present or a "present". Either way. Nami took it from him, thinking to put it in her bag but he folded his arms behind his back and watched her. Oh so it was that kind of present.

"Thanks," she said with a smile in her voice just in case they were being overheard. She undid the white ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a pink and white glass orchid barrette along with a scrap of paper that had a single word, probably a name. 'Conis'. She nodded and put the paper in the shredder.

"You should wear that on your vacation," he said and then nodded. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she murmured, but he was already walking away. Creep. City. She puffed out a breath and shrugged on her overpriced fifteen dollar bag lady coat over her eight hundred dollar Empire Fashion's special business suit and cream top, which she'd gotten for nil, picked up her laptop bag and headed out.

It had finally stopped raining outside but it was blistering cold, and the wind didn't help but it wouldn't be Chicago without it. A homeless man was sitting in the bus shelter. Nami kept him in the corner of her eye, wishing she had thought to pack sneakers today. Then again, nothing deterred a man so much as stiletto in the groin. Luffy would have sat down with him, Nami knew. Chatted with even asked him to join them. That was how they'd acquired Brook, after all.

He'd been the first one to accept it. Nami held her bag in front of her and listened to the rain start to fall again, pattering on the roof. First Brook, Vivi, Robin had seemed to, but who knew what went on in her mind. Nami sure as hell didn't half the time. And Sanji…well… The bus arrived, hissing and the homeless man bundled on first. Nami took the opportunity to slip a twenty clandestinely into his pocket before swiping her transit pass and gripping the overhead bar on the bus that smelled of overcoats and mold. Some men were gawking at her but some men always gawked and as long as she absently stroked her key chain can of mace, they mostly left her alone. She had enough trouble with the guys in her life without adding to it.

By the time she got to her apartment her feet were killing her too much to even think of taking the stairs. Instead she took the gaspy, rattly elevator, praying silently the whole way. The elevator made it, thank god. Even if it stopped half an inch above the floor. She scooted out, swept her newspaper from the floor, and unlocked the door.

"SUPPERRR HAPPY HANUKKAH!"

Nami shrieked, jumping ten feet in the air, then hurled the newspaper at Franky's stupid blue head, wishing it was also wrapped around a brick. The man caught the paper easily in his huge hands and laughed so loud his nose rang.

"Shut up!" Nami snapped, wishing she had something else to hurl at him. There had to be something else to throw. Something. Was that vase too expensive? Yes it was. Damnit.

"Sorry, sorry," Franky said with a laugh, holding up his hands. "I showed up early so I decided to make myself at home."

"Oh, go right ahead," Nami said in a deadpan, still seething as she was in the middle of a freaking heart attack. "I don't mind at all."

"I also made dinner," he said. "With ingredients I bought," he added when she hefted the vase. She set it down let out a calming breath as she took off her coat to hang it up.

"Ow! Looking fine!"

"You think so?" she says, letting her hair fall and shaking it out.

"Super sure. You're a foxy lady."

"Don't call me that," Nami said, just keeping the wince from her face.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"I'm going to get changed… How warm is dinner?"

"It'll be okay, take your time. I also installed a new shower head."

"Did you?!" Nami clapped her hands together. She'd been asking for ages! And then…wait a second. "It doesn't make embarrassing noises, move unexpectedly on its own, or explode, does it?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Nah, nothing cool like that. It just has fourteen different settings," Franky said, sitting back and crossing his arms behind his head while he put a sandaled left foot above the prosthetic on his right knee. The perfect model of a self satisfied man. "It wasn't any trouble. Hey, mind if I watch the hockey game?"

"Go ahead," Nami said. Then she went into her room, crouching to pet Minky before letting the cat out and kicking off her shoes. Wiggling her toes. Ahh, sweet freedom. One hot shower and much more comfortable clothes later and she was ready to face the world again. Or at least the world that included her apartment and a blue haired former LA gang boss, which was evident by his Hawaiian shirt and board shorts.

"Don't you ever got cold?"

"Nah, I'm mostly plastic. Except where it counts." And he flicked his metal nose which rang. If that was some kind of innuendo she didn't want to get it.

"Dinner's in the oven," Franky called as she wandered her way into the kitchen.

"Mm."

Minky was mewing, but had been fed, greedy thing. Dinner consisted of overdone porkchops, underdone asparagus, which she tossed, and sauerkraut. Somewhere, far away, Sanji was crying. Oh well. Nothing a bottle of wine wouldn't fix. She grabbed one from the rack, straight from Wal-Mart to you! And sat on the couch, kicking up her feet onto the coffee table, digging out her laptop and opening it.

The e-mail from Sanji still waited. Nami absently swirled the cursor around with the touchpad as she stared blankly at the e-mail address. Gentlecook. She snorted but it was true enough. With a sigh she tilted the screen down and unwrapped the top of the wine bottle before handing it to Franky. He took it with one raised eyebrow, uncapped the false skin from his left forefinger to reveal a corkscrew. God, he was crazy.

"Don't you think it's a little weird having a Swiss Army hand?"

"That's why I have two, baby," he said, wiggling the fingers of his other hand and she smiled, resting her head back against the couch and watching him work. "You know, it's not a bad thing, little sis."

"Mm? What's not?" She turned her attention to the hockey game as Franky handed the bottle back to her. Maybe if she looked absorbed enough…

"What you're doin'. I know it's hard, but sometimes when you love something you gotta let it go."

Damnit. She'd just got home from work. She didn't want to think about this yet.

"He's not a bird, Franky," she said, taking a long drink to overcome the tightness in her throat. She wasn't going to get emotional in front of him or anyone. She would be strong about this decision, damnit. She had to be as she was the one who made it and good god she was starting to sound like Zoro. Well— maybe he had the right ideas once in a while.

"No," Franky said. "He's a kid. A good guy. Our captain."

She wanted to throw the bottle at him but Minky had hopped up into his lap and he'd capped his finger and was petting her so that she purred like a rusty motor.

"Tell me something I don't know," she said blandly, working on her porkchop and wondering if she would need to use a chainsaw.

"That you're doing a good thing in the end. I'm behind you one hundred super percent."

"Okay, I get it," she said, allowing herself to sound irritated because she was irritated. Who said 'one hundred super percent' in everyday conversation? Who had a Swiss Army Hand? Why the hell was everyone connected to Luffy so damn weird? She watched the game until she realized she had no idea who was playing who or even what the score was. The laptop whrred warm against her legs and Nami opened it fully again. Sanji's message.

It wasn't as if, the moment she opened it, the decision would be final. It had already been final long before this. She'd ruminated long enough. Done all the work. Convinced most of the people that needed convincing. Her long hard battles were finally coming to fruition. Harvest: The life of one of the best friends she'd ever had. Ugh. No no no. No time to get dramatically morose. She had to be strong through this or everyone else would fall apart around her like dominoes or directionless dodos.

She tapped open the email and, despite the anvil beginning to weigh behind her eyes, she couldn't help but smile a little at the message.

_~~~~Just to confirm I'm picking you up at 3, oh goddess of my heart, oh gilded swan of my dreams, oh my phenaminal Nami. I will be waiting there with arms wide open to receive your love! Will you need me to bring the catering van or shall I steal a stretch limo to contain your beauty? ~~~~_

_Your faithful servant forever,  
>Sanji<em>

_xoxoxoxoxo_

She'd accuse him of laying it on with a shovel, if not that he was completely sincere. Freaks. All of them.

_I'll be there. Bring the van._She typed back. She was always tempted to include a heart in return but always resisted as that would probably make him explode.

She hesitated only a moment and sent it. She would just treat everything as normal right now, that was all. Things were going to get really depressing in a hurry, so she had to hold on to the good feeling as long as she could. Not all death had to be sad, did it?

You keep telling yourself that, said the nasty little voice and Nami wished she could kick it. She closed the laptop fully this time, absently tracing the sticker on it that was their logo. The one Usopp had made. A pirate flag, Luffy had said, though that made no sense as Kings of the World had little to do with pirates. But then again, Luffy had little to do with common sense He thought he could see the ocean from the Sears Tower and Nami hadn't had the heart to tell him it was only Lake Michigan. He'd looked at it all in grinning wonder, though. Even though it had been misty and raining that day, it didn't seem to bother him. Nothing did. The only thing that had pulled his attention was Usopp prattling on about how he'd climbed the Sears Tower once when he was five, with—what was it? Suction cups taped to his hands? She smiled and shook her head.

"Happy memories?" Franky said and she blinked at him, almost having forgotten he was here and feeling her cheeks heat a little.

"Something like that." But she wasn't going down that avenue. Minky jumped from his lap and came strutting over to Nami, threading in a demanding way around her ankles. She picked the cat up and stroked her fingers through the cat's grey fur. Luffy had wanted to call her Charlie the Tuna and Usopp wanted dust rag and Nami had hit them both. Minky was getting up there in kitty-cat years now and never did like traveling.

"Thanks for taking care of Minky for me," she said, for free she didn't say, but that was the best part of it.

"Nah. I gotta visit Idiotberg at least once a year, and he likes to have a guest that doesn't complain."

Idiotberg. The mayor of Chicago. How the hell such an illustrious guy was associated with the firework in the mouth that was Franky, Nami would never be able to figure out.

"And you're coming down…?"

"The 20th," he said. She nodded, doing some rough calculations in her head. That would be a weekend. Saturday maybe… which meant that Sanji would be slammed that day and someone else would have to pick him up. That guy worked harder than anyone she'd ever known.

Nami ran her fingers through Minky's fur and watched the hockey game with increasing levels of vagueness until she realized with a faint start the warm dark behind her eyes meant she'd fallen asleep. Wine bottle on the couch— Crap did she—? She jolted awake. The bottle had been moved to the table. The plate was gone and she could hear the thrum of the dishwasher which had been broken yesterday. Franky was watching some kind of Monday night drama now, and Nami smiled faintly and pretended she didn't see the utterly manly tears leaking down his cheeks.

"I'm heading to bed," she said, picking up her laptop. "You remember where everything is?"

"I'm not crying," Franky said in a choked voice.

"That's not what I asked," Nami said. He just waved her on, and she was going to take that as a yes and went to her room, closing the door. Minky was asleep on the bed and Nami changed into her pjs and joined her there. Only one more thing left to do before she checked out for the night. She opened the laptop one last time and almost immediately, a chatbox popped up.

:u awake?: 'bluemikan' said.

:Only just. How about "u"? :p : Nami replied, sticking her tongue out in real life, too.

:dont mock my shortcuts, bean curd:

:I'll mock what I want, toejam.:

There was a long pause. Nami guessed it must be the baby pulling her away for some reason or another, but waited, blinking herself awake every now and then.

:srry Belle is teething. But i can taqlk. U doing o.k.?:

:Yeah, I'm fine.: Mostly the truth. :Sleepy though.: All the truth. She curled under the toasty covers and watched the 'bluemikan is typing' notification.

:if u want 2 talk…:

:I'll call you later. Night, No-go Nojiko.:

:night Nasty Nami. :p :

: :p :

Nami smiled.

: and your strawhat kid will understand : Nojiko typed. Nami frowned. As if Nojiko knew what Luffy would understand or not. No one could tell that even when he wasn't— wasn't how he was right now.

: Night :

She clicked the laptop closed, set it on her night table and laid down, pulling the covers up to her chin. That idiot. Why did he have to go out and get himself hurt? After everything they'd done to try and keep him safe. To try to push him toward a life he actually could live. No matter what he wanted, no matter what he believed, the kind of life he was thinking of couldn't exist in this world. In the end, even Peter Pan had to grow up.

Nami rolled onto her side and buried her face against the pillow, determined not to think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble for Me<strong>

She's been unconscious— again. She knows it. Can feel it in the sluggish way everything is coming back to her. Her heart flutters in momentary panic but she takes a slow, deep breath as if she's merely sleeping, to calm herself down. Panic at first brush of unfamiliarity is a rookie mistake and she's lived for long enough to learn to avoid those. She shifts her legs a little. Not tied up. No part of her seems to be but her face hurts like a bitch —which makes sense as the last things he remembers is the swing of that metal pipe coming toward her in the dim light.

So where the hell is she now? A car. It doesn't smell like oversaturated Pine Sol so it's not Foxy's. Or Buggy's for that matter. Instead it smells kind of like a pile of unwashed socks—which tells her nothing except maybe these creeps really need to do laundry. It's daytime. She can see the light behind her eyelids now. Early. But where? With who? Hopefully someone she can work with as she's not looking to tuck and roll out of the car and find her way through Arizona heat in stockings.

"Zoro…"

Hey…she knows that voice…

"Zoro the sign we passed just said Pinedale."

That's… that boy's… Usipp? Usupp? Usopp.

"Yeah, and…?" says a deeper voice. That must be one of Usopp's friends. His criminal friends. Shit. Nami cracks open her eyes to observe the situation through her lashes. Or at least observe the situation of the driver. Broad shoulders, green hair, up and comer at least in the nowhere/nothing tournaments, Roronoa Zoro. She knows that name. She's bet on him more than once and won more than once. He must make a small killing. Who knew the Usopp kid would know him? But what's his game? Where is he taking her?

"So we already passed Pinedale once," Usopp says. "I'm telling you we're going around in circles."

"I'm telling _you_, that's impossible," Zoro says. "I've been turning all morning."

"Yeah but you've been making all the same turns!"

"Of course, you idiot, that's how you go in a straight line."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

What did she wake into a comedy routine?

"Why don't you try making a left turn," says another unfamiliar voice. A boy that sounds younger than Usopp.

"Where will that get us?" Zoro asks.

"A restaurant," says the kid. "And I gotta pee."

"Do it in the bushes then," Zoro says.

"No way! It's too hot!"

"So?"

"Ace says if you do it outside when it's too hot, you'll dry up like a snail."

"It's true," Usopp says.

"It is not!" Zoro snaps.

Amusing as all this is, Nami would much rather be secure in an out of the way hotel room and watching Saturday Night Live. But assessing the situation, it seemed things are in her favor for the moment. Usopp and Zoro seem to be friends so if the green haired fighter turns violent, Nami can always have Usopp calm him down. Or the kid for that matter. But it calls for a little acting, of which she's quite talented at. She slumps a bit and flutters her eyelashes and lets out a soft moan.

"I'm serious," Usopp says, cutting a hand through the air. Nami opens her eyes a little wider to try and catch his but he doesn't even seem to notice as he leans forward to say in a low voice. "It happened to a friend of mine once."

"No way," the kid says.

"That is such bullshit," Zoro says.

"No seriously. He did it when it was only 90 degrees outside and afterward couldn't go for a whole month! He could only just sit on the toilet and cry."

"Woah," the kid says, sounding thoroughly impressed. She can't believe this. They are seriously not still talking about pee. Nami makes another noise and opens her eyes fully, putting a hand to her lips, though gingerly because they hurt. If she ever meets the guy who did that she's going to kick his balls in.

"Where am I?" she says softly.

"How do you know that anyway?" Zoro says. "What were you listening at the door?"

"A man knows how a man knows," Usopp says.

"I bet he was peering in the window like a creeper," the kid says with a laugh. Nami focuses a soft gaze, then a gaze, then a glower on Usopp who seems to be content to whack the kid in the shoulder with the back of his hand.

"Oi, no way. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I'm awake, you dipshits!" Nami snaps finally. That gets their attention. Usopp turns to look at her, the kid peers at her with dark eyes through the gap of the seat and the headrest and she can see Zoro watching her from the rear view mirror. There is a moment of silence.

"Oh, you're awake," Usopp says. Nami feels a headache coming on and reminds herself not to bean her only possible benefactor in the head when in the car of his friends going fifty-five miles an hour down an empty stretch of road.

"Where are we?" she says, deciding the maiden in distress act is going to be more of a pain around these guys than anything else.

"Pinedale," the kid says.

"Again," Usopp says.

"I'm telling you we made too many turns to still be in the same place," Zoro says.

"I'm telling you that's impossible," Usopp says. Not this again.

"As hilarious as all this is," Nami says, cutting in.

"It's great isn't it?" says the kid.

"Oi," Zoro and Usopp say in unison.

"As hilarious as this is," Nami says again through ground teeth, daring any of them with a heated glare to say one word. Even a squeak. Before she's finished. "Does anyone want to clue me in on what happened?"

"Yeah." The kid pushes the headrest down and rests his chin on it to look at her. He looks disarmingly young and the bandaids plastered haphazardly over his face don't help any. "I'm Luffy, that's Zoro, that's Usopp and we saw Usopp getting kicked around so we came in to save him and you were there, too."

"You did." Nami says, giving the kid a bland look.

"Yeah, and Zoro."

Uh huh. Well she knew who did most of the saving so there's no point in calling him out on that. Okay well now she has to think about what to do with this situation. Undoubtedly Zoro thinks that she owes him something, and she is grateful in a sense-but she is not going to be in debt to a criminal in any way shape or form. She will not even hesitate to tell him so, preferably behind Usopp or across the room or from the window of a moving bus. The kid is still watching her. His gaze is unnerving and Nami wonders if she has something on her face. No…come to think of it there probably really is a lot to stare at.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" she asks idly, then remembers the company she's in. Of course n— She blinks as Usopp hands her a little square mirror fished from his bag.

"Thanks."

Ugh. She looks a mess. That is a hell of a bruise and there's still the black eye from when she first got caught rifling through Foxy's papers. She smacked that ass well and good, though and had noticed a small dent in the wall when she'd last gone in there. Either way, she'd have to hide out a little while these marks faded. She would look vulnerable and people would treat her that way. No one trusted a bookie with a black eye. At least all her teeth will still there. No thanks to metal pipe jackass.

"What's your name?" The kid…well Luffy, she supposes, asks. Nami hesitates. Then decides that it's no big deal if these kind of nobodies know her name. Zoro is an up and comer but he hasn't come up into any respectable fight yet.

"Nami." She hands the mirror back and rolls up her shirt sleeves, both kind of hot and trying to surreptitiously check her arms for needle marks. Seeing none, she lets out a breath.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asks.

"Oh, anywhere and nowhere." She smiles and folds her arms, blinking as the kid smiles back. Not just a polite social gesture but a huge ear to ear grin. Was it something she said?

"Us, too! Well that and kind of New York."

"If we can ever get out of Pinedale," Usopp mutters.

"Like I said—" Zoro grinds out.

"You should come with us," Luffy says. Nami blinks again, then holds out her hands.

"Woah, hold on there. I'm sure you're pretty nice" criminals. Well one of them. "Guys but I've got things to do."

"Like what?" Luffy asks.

"Oh you know, things." Like put on some make up for starters. …Oh wait her purse isn't here. Nami smiles. Her money isn't here either. Nor are her clothes. Or—well anything really! Wow! Imagine this situation! A tight smile twitches over her face which she quickly tries to smooth.

"Ahh well actually," Nami says, leaning forward just a bit and glancing at Zoro, hoping he will at least glimpse at the swath of feminine skin she's not showing entirely for her own health. "If it's not too much trouble, could we go back to the Rhinegold Warehouse?"

"We can," Luffy says, jamming a finger up his nose. Lovely. "But there's nothing to see. I burned it down."

Wow. Her ears must still be ringing from that pipe so she heard wrong! She glances at Usopp.

"Do you have a cotton swab?"

"Yeah sure." He digs around in his bookbag and produces a box of them. Resourceful guy, huh? Nami cleans out one ear, then the other, then crosses her legs at the knee and smiles at Luffy again.

"I'm sorry. What did you say happened to the Rhinegold?"

"I burnt it."

"Oh I see." So she hadn't misheard! Well—! "I HAD TEN GRAND IN THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Someone is shaking him back and forth! Oh that's her! "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BURN IT DOWN?!"

"I-I di—i-idn't li-i-ike i-i-t," Luffy says, voice vibrating with each shake. Nami smiles.

"Oh that was the reason?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID REASON IS THAT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT MUCH MONEY THAT YOU JUST DESTROYED?! WELL?! DO YOU?!"

"N-o-o-t re-e-a-a-l-l-y."

"Oi! Knock it off!" Zoro says. "Crazy woman! We saved your ass!" Nami realizes faintly the car has stopped which is probably good. That way she won't be charged with homicide when she chucks someone out of it. She lurches forward in her seat and jabs the fighter in his overly muscled shoulder.

"You shut up! I didn't ask for your help in the first place!" She jabs him again and a third time.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to even set up that appointment?! And then you just come in and burn it down?!

"Ow! Quit poking me, damnit! Your nails are sharp!"

"Oh sharp are they?" She flexs her fingers, ready to show him just how good and sharp they are. The kid's hand around her wrist pulls her up short. His grip surprisingly strong.

"Hey," the kid says, his voice a strange kind of intensity. "Calm down."

"Calm down?! You expect me to just calm down?!"

"Yeah." He nods. She glowers at him, chest heaving, and he watches her, a small stern frown on his face. "That money was important to you."

"Of course it was important to me! Let go!" She snatches her hand back again and he lets her go. She folds her arms over her chest and tries to keep the anger burning like hot coals in her throat so the other sensation wouldn't take over. Four years work. All gone. Everything she'd had to see. Everything she'd had to do. Now she was stuck with nothing. Not even a way to get home!

"There were cages in there," Luffy says. "One of them had a dead guy in it." His frown deepens. "If I'd just left it they would have come back and used the cages again maybe."

"And they were going to transport people," Usopp says quietly. Nami bites the inside of her lip and glares at a run in her stocking. She knows that! She does! But—!

"There wasn't time to look for your stuff," Luffy says.

"I didn't even know you had stuff," Usopp says. "Or I would have tried. I'm an um…master at finding…stuff…" he trails off. Nami drops her head presses a hand to her face, feeling her eyes burn but blinking that way. She wouldn't break. She'd find a way to get around this. Maybe she could hitchhike. Yeah. Right. Looking like she did the only people that would stop would be johns or cops.

"It's ten grand, right?" Luffy says. "We'll help you get it back."

"Oh yeah? How?" She lifts her head and glowers at him. "Even if he fights his hardest he only makes five hundred dollars a night," she says, gesturing at Zoro.

"Five fifty," Zoro mutters. Nami ignores him.

"And then, between gas, hotel, food and whatever else…" She ticks off on her fingers. "That only leaves about a hundred total.

"I think you're overestimating a bit," Usopp murmurs.

"Well I don't know how fast we'll get it," Luffy says. "But I fight, too, so that helps."  
>"And what about him?" she glances at Usopp, meanly on purpose.<p>

"Well I am A rank," Usopp says and as she glowers at him, he quails again. "But uhhh that was years ago. I don't really fight. I…just do, you know, slingshot stuff."

"So a dead weight." As soon as she says it, Nami wishes she could unsay it. Usopp's flinch is almost painful.

"Not a dead weight," Luffy says, an edge to his voice. "He's our nakama and he can do lots of stuff. We'll help you get your money back but you're not allowed to say things like that."

"No…you're right I'm sorry…." She clenches her fingers together and leans her head back against the headrest, blinking up at the ceiling. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out. "It's…just been a long day."

"It's okay," Luffy says. "Come with us. We'll get your money back. And we'll have a lot of fun, too. But…we have to do it on the way to New York."

Just go with them? Can she even do something that crazy? Does she have other choices? She can always just have them take her to a hotel and call Nojiko from there— ask her to scrape up busfaire. But no. No that would be admitting defeat. And the ten grand wasn't just ten grand.  
>Remember what it's for she reminds herself.<p>

Everyone is watching her, she realizes. Usopp looks like he's still trying to get over the shock of being called—that—and Nami decides that one thing she has to do is to make it up to him somehow. Zoro she can probably manipulate pretty easily once she learns his ways. And even if he only makes a little money now, it's only because he doesn't know how to work the circuit. She can have him fighting in midsized arenas by September if she's good. Luffy, who knows. But even if he doesn't work as a fighter she can get him…selling buttons or something. She sucks in a deep breath, squares her shoulders and nods.

"Okay." And there's that grin again. Not as wide as before but too damned disarming for her own piece of mind.

She clears her throat and tried to think. What is their next step. They'd need to start small so Zoro could be rebranded and Luffy could begin to get branded. "We better get out of state first. Better not call too much attention to ourselves. I think there's a smaller arena in New Mexico."

Pinedale does not slot into her mental map, however, and she has a feeling that the great and powerful Roronoa Zoro is more than a little lacking in the directional sense department.

"Give me the map."

"Map?" Luffy and Usopp say in stereo.

"We've never needed a map," Zoro says. Nami feels like throttling them all over again.

"Next gas station, we're stopping and getting a map." And other things she was going to need for this trip until they found somewhere …better stocked for her to shop at.

"Okay," Luffy says with a grin. "Hey, Usopp, we should teach her how to play slap jack!"  
>Out of the corner of her eye, Nami sees Usopp make a quick gesture across his throat with a single finger.<p>

"Ah, sorry. I'm allergic to playing cards," Nami says. "You'll just have to play with Usopp."

"Oi," Usopp says darkly. He can 'oi' all he likes. She has enough to think of. Zoro snorts and the car purrs to life again before sliding out onto the road. Nami watches the world go by for a moment, then faces forward, keeping an eagle eye out for a gas station.

She will give up her sanity if she has to…but she is going to get that money back.


	6. Think of a beautiful day

** Think of a wonderful thought**

Nami reapplied her lipstick, turning her head this way and that in the bathroom mirror. Outside, the airport's usual security diatribe was going on and she could hear the hustle and bustle of people. She checked her watch. 3:45. Well a little late but Sanji wouldn't mind. She leaned back and sighed. There was no hope for it. Long flights always made it look like she'd gotten run over by a bus. Normally she wouldn't care. Sanji had seen her look worse and didn't seem to care what she looked like—unless she decided to throw on a t-shirt over her bikini top. Horrors. But that was a boy thing and she'd gotten used to it. This wasn't for Sanji but…someone she didn't know.

She lifted the glass orchid out of its box and stared at it a moment. Lucci had said to wear it on vacation. She didn't doubt he knew where she was going. She went the same two places every year. But the fact that her 'contact' was here and she didn't know them unnerved her a bit. She hadn't dealt with the underground in ages it seemed and she was out of practice. Already she was starting to sweat a little. But sweat or not—she'd committed to this. With a resolute air, she fixed the comb part of the barrette in place, the light sliding off the glass, though too harshly to pick up on any of the subtle hues. Well it wasn't supposed to be pretty she guessed, just noticeable.

Nami lifted her head, grabbed her little carry on bag and walked purposefully from the bathroom. She had on her good coat, white with faux winter fox fur trim, a black pencil skirt with a little frill at the bottom to turn it from straight lined business to 'having fun' but still with a no nonsense edge, and black peeptoe sling backs with a tasteful spangle of crystal work on the strap— all free because Vivi looved her and she loooved Vivi and if she was a lesbian she'd marry her in the most gorgeous dress in all creation and carry Vivi over any damn threshold the woman wanted. Alas she was (mostly) straight and Vivi was (mostly) straight and had married Koza sometime before everything had gone to hell so c'est la vie and thank you for the shoes.

She knew some men were staring as she powered by, some women, too. But Nami would save her wink for the one who mattered, namely the lanky blond man with the yellow and black scarf who already had all her bags loaded up in on the trolley like the good boy he was. He spotted her and his face lit as he swelled up like a bullfrog.

"NA—"

She put a finger to her lips and winked at him.

"—mii-swaaaan," he said in deflating tones as she drew closer, seeming to melt at the knees despite the fact that she'd seen him dent a steel wall.

"You look amazing, Nami-swan," he said in a gusty sigh, his hips twitching from side to side. Nami smiled. She'd forgotten what Sanji could do to her.

"Thank you, Sanji."

"So elegant."

"Thank you."

"Debonair."

"Thanks."

"Fantastique!"

"Sanji…" Wow. She'd really forgotten.

"A shining star!"

"Sanji—" People were starting to stare now as he was getting louder. Damnit. Every time.

"MY HEART BELONGS TO—"

"CAN WE GET TO THE CAR ALREADY?!"

"Right away, mademoiselle!" he said, grin so wide his eye was closed. He began to push the trolley toward the exit, moving so lightly he seemed to be dancing as he giggled to himself. People watched him go. Nami rested a hand against her forehead. Why. Why were they all freaks? She sighed and, patted down her hair and continued her way outside where Sanji was gleefully loading her things onto the back of the catering van. It read 'Baratie' in fading blue letters and underneath was an annoyed fish with a braided mustache and an annoyed duck with a single curly brow. No one understood their mascots, so Zeff had told her once, but Usopp had created it so there it stayed, confusing Seattle for the better part of a decade.

She realized belatedly that she was supposed to be looking for a contact, and tried to clandestinely peer around, not wanting to arouse Sanji's curiosity. No one seemed to be looking for her. They would have undoubtedly spotted her during that spectacle if they had been. Oh well. Somewhere else she supposed. Sanji trotted around to the passenger side door and pulled it open, elegantly lifting some roses off the seat as he did so that a shower of red and white petals sprayed from it.

'It's like a broadway production,' said the sardonic Usopp part of her brain that had no business being there. 'Watch out, here comes the musical number'.

Nami gave herself a mental shake, she was going to have her fill of Usopp and more by the time this vacation was finished. She pushed that from her mind, too, and took the roses before seating herself in the van. It smelled like warm cupcakes with a faint overlay of tobacco and Nami took a deep appreciative sniff while Sanji ducked out of sight around the back of the van.

She was home.

All that was missing was Luffy popping up behind the seats, mouth full of cupcakes and asking her something, spraying crumbs everywhere while Sanji bellowed at him to stop eating shit and sit down! Sometimes Usopp would be there, too. Once they had crammed everyone in the back of the van and went for a two day trip to Las Vegas, sending Zeff into a righteous fury about not only had they hijacked the van, but had somehow coated the floor with glitter. There was still some left here and there, catching the light.

Sanji was at the driver's side door and Nami looked back out the windshield at the dirty snow that lined the sidewalk.

"Do you mind?" he asked, holding up his cigarette pack. Nami shook her head and he lit one with a match, his head bent, hair falling forward and the light catching and glossing it for just a second. In that moment, she always thought, he was the hottest guy in the world. She looked away again as he shook out the match and put the old van into drive, cursing the tires squealed a bit before the van lunked forward.

She looked from the dirty snow to the roses in her lap, still shedding petals, over the floor, a single red petal lying next to the black of Sanji's pant leg. She wondered how many old dried rose petals they'd find in this van years later. Strange how pieces of the past stayed around. Strange how the present faded bit by bit. A petal here, a cigarette there, everything living and dying at once.

"Nami?" Sanji said, warm, concerned. Nami shook her head.

"Just thinking." She yawned behind her hand. "It's been a long flight."

"Yeah I bet. Shitty planes."

She couldn't tell if he believed her or not, but as it was Sanji, it didn't matter. He was like that with his weird spazzy love and deep seated idiotic chivalry. He was like that even to men, though his tough exterior wouldn't let him show it. If it wasn't there, he wouldn't have fought her so hard about her decision. They'd started to argue it on the waning days of vacation, when everyone was gloomy and grumpy and looking forward to a life away from painful memories. It had been bitter and hard and for a while she'd really hated him and convinced he'd really hated her. The argument continued in long e-mails, back and forth for weeks. Months. They'd stop. Make up. And then start again. Escalating until Nami had nearly cracked Spandam's coffee cup over his head from all the stress of it.

And then one day, in the middle of the July heat, she'd found Sanji standing outside her apartment building, red eyed and smoking like a chimney. She'd thought the worst had happened and—in a way it had.

'He's not—gaining much weight,' Sanji had told her in a hoarse voice. In fact he'd been losing it, drip by drip. As if his body was slowly giving up on its own no matter what anyone had to say about it. He was already starving to death and there was nothing anyone could do. He'd stayed there for the whole month. And then they'd made out. And then they'd made love. And then he'd cried on her shoulder because it wasn't enough and would never be.

In the end, before he'd left on the second of August, he'd agreed. After Christmas they would do it. And then he'd left. And then she went back to her apartment, her bed still smelling of soft cologne and tobacco and cried herself sick. He wasn't even dead yet and they were jumping the gun. What idiots they all were.

"Usopp and Chopper are coming tomorrow," Sanji said. Nami looked up and realized she must have been out of it a long time judging by how far they were.

"Oh?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, snagging it on a weird edge and realizing it was the orchid. She took it out absently. "Have you told him?" she asked, running her thumb over its surface.

"Tried. Couldn't. Not over the phone." He took another drag of his cigarette, not looking at her. "Aah but don't worry. I'll try when he gets here."

"I'll tell him if he won't listen."

Sanji did look at her then, surprised, and then a line of tension appeared in his forehead.

"You don't have to."

"I have to." Who else could? Only three people could ever get to Usopp when he was in a state and he would be. "I want to."

He was silent for a moment, then nodded, pressing out his cigarette and resting both hands on the wheel. They arrived at Empire Suites about twenty minutes later. A hotel owned by marry me please god Vivi which meant rooms were free and they got the best ones. Sanji continued to be Sanji,loading up her trolley, refusing the help of the shitty bellboy because he was the one who was going to help Nami with her luggage and not anyone else. Though he'd tipped the guy anyway like a moron.

Once inside the room, he pulled her luggage off the trolley, arranging it just how she liked it before standing beside it, one hand wrapped around the gold pole. Nami was tempted to grab him by the collar and drag him in like a fly to her queen spider. Set him on the bed. Have her wicked way. But that wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her. It wasn't love. It wasn't really attraction. She didn't know what it was, but knew it wasn't real enough to do that kind of thing

"Will you come by the Baratie tonight?"

"No I think I'll eat here."

"Going to visit Luffy?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

Silence. Tension. Two strangers not quite sure what to say to one another.

"I'll call you," Nami said, because she couldn't stand it. She wasn't sure what she would say when she called him but just saying she would seemed to be enough.

"I'll wait for it with all my heart," he said, pressing a hand to his chest and managing to sound smooth somehow. And then just before he left he delivered the killing blow. "Welcome home, Nami-swan."  
>And then he shut the door before she could retaliate. Jackass. She flopped on the bed for a moment, staring at the orange and gold canopy. Then she kicked off her shoes and decided to have a shower, enjoying Franky Family sixteen setting showerhead protoype A, which she knew because it said so on a plaque right underneath it—a plaque Vivi had commissioned of all things. And underneath it, someone had scratched in a crude fashion. Setting 17. Marked but do not attempt. Moron.<p>

Once out of the shower she pulled on her PJs, missing Minky already. She tried Franky's phone but he evidently busy because it was turned off. It was too soon to call Sanji and everyone else—she wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to. So she listlessly played Angry Birds, watched some Dateline, Spandam called once, twice, five times until she'd wanted to claw her own face off, wrap the phone in it an flush them both down the toilet. But she settled for shoving it between the mattresses. By 8 o'clock, something was gnawing at her belly that wasn't quite hunger.

She closed her eyes, then got up and crammed her feet into her tennis shoes, grabbed her bag lady du jour coat and went out the door. There were no buses that ran out to the Sunshine Residence this late at night so she paid the exorbitant taxi fare, cursing the meter inwardly the whole way there.

Maple was the receptionist tonight and smiled at Nami when she came in through the doors.

"Thought I'd see you 'bout this time," she said, as she said every year, sliding over the sign-in clipboard with soft brown fingers. "He's been getting on well."

"I'm glad," Nami said as she said every year. Signing her name with a flourish.

"And tell that young man of yours to stop flirting with me," Maple said with a grin, continuing the ritual. "I'm a happily married woman."

"I'm sure he'll be heart broken," Nami said, smiling, then glancing at the time. Two hours left for visitation. She gave Maple a hopeful expression.

"You know this job runs me off my feet. I get so tired I can hardly remember whose comin' or goin'. Don't you take advantage of that and stay 'til ten, now, understand?"

"Of course not. I would never," Nami said, deciding to give Maple a good Christmas present. Something pretty but tasteful. She made her way to Luffy's room, pushing aside the growing trepidation as she went. Reminding herself what she was really here for right now. Not to worry about what would happen or what the others would think or say or do or the inevitable end— but enjoying his company just like she always had this time of year.

She traced the colorful name on his door before pushing it open the whole way into a room filled with memory. And Luffy, lying on the bed just as he'd been. Well taken care of but vacant. Nami closed the door behind her and took her time, looking at the pictures on the wall. Remembering what she'd forgotten. What she couldn't forget. What she'd never forget. Then she decided to stop treating this like a wake and grabbed a lollipop from the bedside table.

"Budge over," she said, shifting Luffy to the side so she could kick off her shoes and slip beside his quiet warmth. She stuck the lollipop in her mouth, shifted the pillow so that they could share it and turned on the TV. Christmas special, Christmas special, Christmas special.

"If I have to see It's A Wonderful Life again, I'll scream," she told him, settling finally on the Disney Channel even if there was nothing on there she'd wanted to watch. Certain people on the other hand… It was just commercials now, though, but she decided she'd watch whatever was on—so long a is wasn't A freaking Wonderful freaking Life. Or Die Hard. Why was that considered a Christmas movie?  
>Nami sighed and shifted Luffy's hand over her shoulder, absently feeling the soft pads of his fingers where they'd been rough and calloused before. She turned her head to look at him. His familiar profile, smaller now. Looking more like a kid then he had even when she first met him despite the height difference. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, sucking the excess spit off it.<p>

"This is root beer," she told him. "Want to taste?"

Which, of course he did. He was Luffy after all. She carefully pried his mouth open and rolled the candy on his tongue. It didn't so much as twitch. His breath didn't change. His eyelids didn't flicker. His finger didn't twitch in a sudden feeble burst toward life. The show was on now, some cartoon, chattering mindlessly behind her and she was fine until the music started and sent a wave of feeling through her brain.

Oh no.

'Think of a wonderful thought. Any merry little thought. Think of Christmas, think of snow, think of sleighbells off you go like reindeer in the sky. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!' They chorused happily. Peter freaking Pan. Nami sighed and pulled the lollipop out of Luffy's mouth, shifting back to watch beside him, tempted to change the channel, but she wouldn't because she'd promised. Even if it had been a quiet promise. Man, though, what she wouldn't give for some of that pixie dust.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a beatuiful <strong>**day, don't let it get away**

It's been a little under 48 hours and Nami has changed her opinion about her new companions about as many times. At first she had been convinced that Zoro was the ringleader of this operation, leading two otherwise innocent kids into a felony. But who wouldn't make that mistake. To anyone with just the time to take a look, he seems like the kind of man who would be in charge of any situation. To anyone who had spent any amount of time with him however… And then, she'd thought that they were just a ragtag group of runaways, tailing along behind Zoro like remoras with a shark—but that's wrong, too. At least in Luffy's case.

Nami wraps her arms around her knees and shifts her weight on the creaky bed, trying to avoid the spring that's been poking her in the butt for most of the night and watches Luffy. Usopp's age, apparently, and a shock to all, he looks just like a kid right now; his hair, mussed from sleep, looking kind of like a dandelion in a windstorm. He's watching Saturday Morning Cartoons for God's sake, holding a paper bowl of sugared cereal between his there are weird little tells about him, too. His arms look thin and pathetic, covered with band aids as they are but—sometimes when he moves, she can see the sleek play of muscle under the skin. And strange intensity aside, he's too confident to just be a runaway, too self-possessed, as if he belongs in this half world of—what, driving around and having adventures with what amounts to complete strangers? She doesn't get it.

"Oh no! Get up Optimus! Don't let that guy beat you!" Luffy says, clenching his hands into fists.

"I'm telling you, he's going to be alright," Usopp says as he picks a comb through his hair which keeps trying to escape in a wiry cloud.

"Oi, stop spoiling it!" Luffy growls at him, seeming honestly put off by it. Usopp shifts subtly out of reach and sighs.

"I'm not spoiling. I'm jut saying. It's a cartoon. They don't kill people in cartoons."

"They shot Bambi's mom," Luffy says accusingly.

"Oh, well Disney." Usopp flips a hand. "Anyway, in reality she's still alive."

"What? No way."

"Yes way. See she's actually part deer, part terminator. It's based off a true story," Usopp says with a sage nod. "I met her once."

"Wha-a-at? You seriously did?! That's so cool!"

Nami groans softly and rests her forehead on her knees. What has her life become all of a sudden? Two days ago she was the youngest in the group of dangerous adults, trying not to get killed. Now she felt like the oldest in a group of what seemed like equally dangerous idiots and she should probably feel more worried about this than she actually does. Especially since she's the lone girl in a group of guys but—

Somehow…it's alright?

This part is not alright, however, Nami thinks as she opens her eyes and looks at the ragged edges of her short skirt she's been wearing for those same crazy 48 hours. Because, wouldn't you know it? Just when you think you have it all, some idiot burns down all your clothes and all your money. She tries to dredge up some anger at him for this but it's way too damn early. Anyway, it's like Nojiko used to say. Don't get angry. Hit them over the head with a stick when they least expect it. Though in this case, hitting them over the head means taking charge of the group and herding them in the direction which will get her her ten grand back.

And she isn't going to get it looking like this. Bruises aside. She looks like a mess and they will treat her like one. So, really, there's only one thing to do. Nami stretches and swings her feet out of bed, pretending she really didn't just see a roach scuttle into the deeper shadows. It's okay she tells herself. Move on. Though she does allow herself a little shudder before pushing herself to her feet. They were going shopping! Only—she doesn't want to go out like this if she can help it.

She glances at the two trash bags at the end of the boys' bed. There are clothes in them, supposedly. A funky, musty, rarely washed boy smell from Luffy's bag because of course there is but Usopp's seem relatively newish and have yet acquired the odor that is starting to pick its way under her skin. There are Zoro's clothes, too, of course, in a suitcase in a closet— but that's entirely more intimate than she wants to get with the green headed lug.

"Usopp I'm going to borrow some clothes," Nami says, kneeling beside the bag and rifling through it. He blinks at her owlishly, the ragged ends of his story trailing off before finally saying.

"Uh…okay. Why are we going somewhere?"

"Are we going to fight?" Luffy says, perking up and nearly spilling his cereal.

"Not yet. And it might not be for a little while," she says. At least not until she can get her bearings on the whole thing. Luffy looks momentarily disappointed but then shrugs it away and grins.

"Okay."

"And comb your hair," Nami says. "You look like you just escaped from the zoo."

"I'm a monkey!" Luffy says, scratching under his arms. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Hey monkey you're gonna spill your cereal if you're not careful," Usopp says. Nami lets them at it, picks out larger shirt and a pair of overalls since that's all the longnosed boy seems to have and makes her way to the bathroom. Zoro's still in there, just finishing shaving now, not even dressed. Honestly. Even Nojiko gets out of the bathroom faster than he does.

Nami puts a hand on her hip and tries to route him out of the bathroom with a stare, catching his eyes in the mirror. He looks at her, then looks away and even slows down. She narrows her eyes.

"Are you planning to be out sometime next Christmas?" Nami says.

"I'll be done when I'm done," Zoro says. "You can wait." He rinses off his face and then, even slower, picks up a toothbrush. It's not about the bathroom, Nami knows, but about dominance. About seeing who was strong enough to get their own way.

"I can wait but I'm not going to," Nami says. Then, trying to be a little more reasonable about it all: "You can brush your teeth out there, can't you?"

"I can but I won't," he says with the lazy air of someone whose convinced he's winning. Clearly he hasn't met her.

"I have to go," she says, trying another tack.

"You can hold it." He points the toothbrush at her. "As long as I'm wearing this towel, the bathroom is mine."

The battle lines had been drawn. Right. Nami sighs as if defeated and moves in past him anyway, putting down the toilet seat and lid to set the clothes on top of it. Then with a sudden movement, she snatches the towel from Zoro's waist, grinning as he chokes.

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with you? Give me back my—"

"Out!" she says, cracking a rat tail at his ass without even looking at him (much).

"At least give me my pa—"

She chucks the pants at him, getting him right in the face, then giving him a bodily shove out the door before closing it. Luffy breaks into sunny laughter that she's sure can be heard through at least a few of the paper thin walls around here.

"That was great!"

"Shut up!" Zoro snaps.

"Oh, look, the carpet matches the drapes," Usopp says, giving Nami a mental image she could have done better without.

"I'm going to kill you, Usopp!"

"Put some pants on first, idiot!"

It's like a comedy routine with a one man audience. Nami grins, then catches her bright expression in the mirror and is…kind of shocked by how happy it looks. This is stupid. She needs to reign herself in. After all, she barely knows these guys. She can't let them get under her skin. She won't. She's just here for the money, and maybe a launching-off pad to bigger, better paying, things.

For all that she doesn't know them, Nami reflects, not an hour or so later, she looks damn cute in their clothes, if she does say so herself. Usopp's clothes anyway. The shirt is a little tight across the chest and the legs are a little long, but roll them up and slap her hair in pigtails and she looks like innocent Brenda Lou, off for the county fair. The flipflops she'd brought at the gas station didn't entirely bear that out, but, eh, who was counting?

Anyway, she's done and dressed so that means phase one of operation get my damn money back is completed. Now for phase two. She tugs her pigtails in place and slips out of the bathroom. Luffy is busy being distracted by the outside world, face pressed against the glass, while Zoro, sitting on the narrow cot, gives her a baleful glare. At least Usopp does a double-take and she can see his dark skin go a shade darker. She grins at him and shoves her hands into the pockets.

"What do you think?" she says, swaying a bit.

"Um…great. Full points," Usopp says. He's so lame but so cute. Nami can't help but smile. But enough of that. Down to business.

"How much money do we have, all told?" Nami asks, glancing at Zoro. He glowers at her. She stares evenly back. She can do this all day if she has to—but she's not in the mood. She fists her hands inside the pockets.

"You know this would be a lot easier if you cooperated."

"Screw you."

"Mmm, come on, Zoro," Luffy says, looking away from his nose print. "We promised." Zoro sighs and sits back, regarding her.

"About six hundred."

"Give it," Nami says, holding out a hand.

"What, all of it?!" Zoro snaps and she nods. His teeth clench and she can practically hear the vien in his neck throbbing. But he digs out his wallet anyway and chucks it at her. She catches it easily and counts through the money. It's only about five hundred and thirty. Geeze this guy. Five hundred and thirty is not about six hundred. It's not anywhere close! With estimates like that, they're probably leaking money right and left. The thought leaves her a little lightheaded.

"That's six hundred out of our debt," Zoro says.

"It's five hundred and thirty and this doesn't count toward the debt," Nami says.

"What?" There goes that vein again. "What's it for?"

"Business expenses."

"Listen, you—" Zoro says, surging to his feet. Nami feels her own irritation splinter and crosses the distance to poke him in his big meaty dumptruck shoulder.

"No, you listen. How long have you been circuiting? Two years? Three? And you're still doing the podunk arenas in the middle of nowhere!"

"So what?"

"So I'm not going to wait 'til I'm fifty to get my money!" Insults flair to the tip of her tongue but she holds them back and tries a different tack. "Listen, even office jobs give you a desk."

"So you're going to buy a desk?" Zoro says accusingly and Nami feels something splinter.

"Of course I'm not going to buy a desk! Why the hell would I buy a desk?!"

"You're the one talking about desks not me!"

"I'm talking about business expenses!" Ugh. This is already going to be such a headache. "Look, what is it you want? Money? Fame?"

Zoro looks at her a long moment. She doesn't know what to expect but if he says anything about desks she'll clobber him. Instead he sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"That doesn't matter. Just stop trying to swindle us."

"I'm not trying to swindle anyone."

He gives her a look that reminds her that he doesn't know her any better than she knows him. Which—well it's not as if she hasn't swindled criminals in the past, but this is different. They're different somehow. But she doesn't want to dwell on that too much.

"Zoro," she says, his name sounding weird on her lips but it gets his attention which is the point.  
>"Everything I worked for was tied up in that ten grand."<p>

"You've said."

"Just listen," she snaps and miraculously he closes his mouth. "What I'm saying is, I worked for that ten grand. I know how to make money and I know how to make it work for me." She taps the wallet against his chest. "You guys are the ones going to make it happen for me so of course I'm not going to swindle you. I need you to trust me on that."

"What business expenses?" he mutters, shoving his hands into his pockets. She can see him giving in though, bit by bit.

"Right now, clothes chiefly." She holds up a finger as he gives her a sharp look. "This is the only other outfit I own and it isn't even mine," she says. "Besides which, if you want me representing you, I can't look like a bag lady."

He's watching her. She can't read his expression entirely but it seems like he's on the edge of a decision. Whether or not to go along with this. To trust her. His gaze is intense in a different way and she meets it even though she feels a kind of weary irritation knot in her chest. If this is going to be how it's like every time…

"Zoro," Luffy says, no louder than normal but his voice seems to fill the room. Zoro looks back and Nami looks around his shoulder to see Luffy sitting in the window, the light filtering him from behind.

"It's okay," Luffy says. "Money is just money. Don't worry so much."

Money isn't just money. It's never just money. Nami keeps her mouth shut, though, as Zoro sighs, shoulders slumping.

"Yeah, alright," he says, flopping in the chair—and just like that, the tension began to leak out of the room like a slowly deflating balloon. Nami puts a hand on her stomach and looks at Luffy whose head is turned as he looks out the window. Just who is this kid, really?

The strip mall can barely be constituted as is a Dollar General, a Good Will and a tired old laundromat but the rest of the storefronts are empty, the sunlight glancing off of their darkened windows and empty rooms. As if to make up for all this misery, a small dilapidated playground with a hooded slide sits off to one side of the rutted parking lot— that Luffy bolts for the minute he's out of the car.

"Woohoo! Comon'!" he cries, though who he is saying come on to isn't entirely clear. Zoro shrugs and ambles his way to the sagging splintery bench. Nami half expects Usopp to go tearing after them but when she looks at him, he's chewing on his lower lip, glancing at her and then looking away. Does he want—to come with her? She's kind of touched, but then again isn't sure if he wants to come with her for her, or to not have to clown around on a blisteringly hot playground. Either way, she wouldn't mind the company.

"Would you care to be my escort, kind sir?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He grins at her, then straightens and bows stiffly, saying in a deep voice.

"I would be honored." And unexpectedly offering his arm like a true gentleman. Nami takes it and together they wend their way through the searing heat into the bastion of cool that is the Good Will.

"You can count on me to find all the best clothes," Usopp says as they come to a long rack in the center of the store. "I'm a Good Will expert."

"Really." Nami says with a slight laugh, pulling out a pair of MC Hammer pants and making a face. Why was this ever a style?

"Oh yeah, me and my mom used to come here all the time."

Nami pauses in the middle of hanging the pants back up. His mom, huh…? Come to think of it he's a lot different than Luffy. Like he really doesn't belong with these guys but got picked up somehow. Usopp looks at her and she pretends to have been looking at the pants before putting them away and thumbing through the selection of jeans. She really shouldn't say anything. It isn't her place and she doesn't want to get any more involved with these guys unless she has to but—

"Hey, listen…" Nami starts. Hesitates, then plows on. "Don't you think your mom is worried about you?"

"She's um…gone…" Usopp says fingering the sleeve of a glittery silver shirt. "A long time ago now..."

"Oh…" She pushes aside another pair of ratty jeans. "Mine, too." Sort of. Kind of. Effectively anyway. She's long since come to accept it. Though Nojiko still struggled which probably makes her a better person. She's not a criminal anyway.

"Sorry to hear that," Usopp says.

"Yeah, you too," Nami says.

"Yeah…"

She takes out a skirt, wrinkles her nose at the moth eaten hem, and puts it back. Usopp is still sorting through clothes but Nami can't tell if he's looking for her or just looking. She doesn't know much about him other than he can run fast and is pretty good with a fire extinguisher.

"How did you get hooked up with these guys anyway?" Nami asks, selecting a cute orange top and draping it over her arm.

"I don't really know. I mean they were just passing through and things happened. It's kind of weird."

"What they just stopped by your doorstep and took you?" Nami raises her eyebrows.

"Ah, no I was already um…adventuring." He scratches the side of his nose. By that, she guesses he means, running away. Or maybe running to? New York, Luffy had said. But it would take them months to get there at this rate.

"Think you'll go back?" she asks carefully.

"No… Well…maybe… I mean, I don't know… I was fine until weird man-cage, but now…" He shrugs. There is a moment of silence in which she can very faintly hear Luffy's voice, calling something. How can he have so much energy on such a hot day?

"…You think I should?" Usopp asks.

"Go home? Definitely," Nami says. No matter what had driven him out, she's sure that someone misses him. She's also sure that he's going to get crushed if he stays around here. No matter how cute Luffy can be, he's still mixed up in the circuit. Trouble is going to come out of it sooner or later.

"It's because I'm dead weight, right?" he says and she feels another jolt of wishing she hadn't said that.

"Usopp…"

"Because I'm not. I'm a champion at the slingshot. No really," he says when she opens her mouth. "I have a ribbon and everything. I mean it was sixth grade but I've only gotten better since then. Or I can draw signs or—I dunno— carry bags or something. I used to be a porter for the embassy, you know, and won employee of the year five times in a row."

"Look, it's—"

"I'm not a loser," he says. There is a wounded look in his eyes that stops her from saying anything more. This kid has issues. He has issues and she doesn't want to deal with them. She's not even sure if she can. She has work to do, damnit. Money to get back and build up. A cure to find. She doesn't have time to deal with a no account kid who is older than she is but still seems like he's twelve and needing someone's hand to hold to cross the street.

She tries to build the anger up but it just won't hold and it makes her tired. She can't even think of something cruel to tell him to turn him away. Well she can but—what's the point? If he ran away to prove himself to someone, he's only going to run somewhere else and now that he's been caught once by Foxy, it's going to be dangerous for him out on his own.

She adds a few more clothes to her selection as she tries to figure out what to do with him, to slot him into her plan. She's not even sure how to slot Luffy into her plan since, most of the time, a D ranked fighter is more money than he's worth unless you want to invest to train him up, which she doesn't. She spots a cowboy hat sitting on top of the rack and inexplicably gets an idea.

"Here," she said, putting the hat on Usopp's head and stepping back to assess the effect. "You can be Luffy's MC."

"MC?"

"Yep. You'll announce him at the beginning of his first match. It sounds easy but it's actually a pretty flashy job so you'll have to have a lot of stage presence."

He looks dubious at this and tugs on the brim of the hat. It looks good on him, but not enough. She'll have to build something up for him, too, eventually. Spend money to make money, as they said.

"Is that really important?" he says. She nods.

"So important that I'm willing to give you" 10…5… "two percent of the profit from whatever we make." See Nojiko? She's done her good deed for the day. Usopp still doesn't look as if he believes her but he'd better because she doesn't have it in her to try any harder. He has problems but so does everyone. It will all work out. She's determined it will. No matter what shape she has to pound them into to make them fit, everything will turn out for the best.

The bells above the door jangle and there's a Zoro filling the entrance. He looks around, spots them, and miraculously doesn't get lost on his way to meet up with them. He looks kind of haggard and Nami wonders if something happened.

"Hey, Usopp, you still have that screwdriver right?" Zoro asks.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Luffy got stuck in the slide."

Nami stares at him, waiting for the joke, realizing there isn't one and turns her head to go back to shopping. It'll work out. It will. Somehow.


	7. Time, A little Less Conversation

**Time keeps going by...**

Nami wiped her red eyes with the offered handkerchief. She was fine. She was good. That was just an allergic reaction. Stress. Or something. She'd promised herself she was done with the crying thing, hadn't she? This hadn't been crying so it didn't count.

"Is it too dusty in this room or is it just me?" she said to Usopp whose eyes were also suspiciously red.

"Pretty dusty. We should talk to someone about that," he said shifting Luffy against his shoulder and looking away, blinking rapidly. Luffy didn't even have the decency to look like he was sleeping. The milky light coming in from the window made him look washed out. Waxen. She stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Right now she had a job to do. She pulled Luffy's head toward her, smoothing her fingers through the tangled mess before trimming it, catching the hairs between her fingers so that none would slide down his too bony neck and into his shirt. It was quiet work, nothing except the snip of the scissors and Usopp sniffing now and then. Nami didn't look up. There was a whisper of shoes on the linoleum.

"Here are the linens," Conis said in a soft voice. Nami felt the weight of the damn orchid, the tines seeming to dig into her scalp at the woman's presence.

"Thanks," Nami said, just to get her out. "We'll take care of it."

"You know her?" Usopp asked in a low voice after she'd left. Nami was silent as she trimmed the hair around Luffy's left ear, concentrating mostly on deciding what to do with Usopp's question.

"No, should I?" she finally said, looking up at him. He was watching her steadily. It was hard to fool a fool but she kept his gaze and raised her eyebrows. The truth was too complicated. The truth was too scary. If she could protect him from it, she'd do everything she could.

"What?" she said finally.

"Nothing." He looked away. The great thing about Usopp sometimes was that he was just fine about being protected.

"Lift him up, will you?" Nami said, setting the scissors back on the cart. "I'll change the sheets."  
>Even though Luffy was much thinner than he used to be, Nami was surprised at how easily Usopp seemed to do it. He just pulled Luffy close to his chest and stood, Luffy's head lolling against his shoulder, the tubes coiling down from him like small intestines. Nami tried not to think about that and stripped the bed. Careful not to get hair on the mattress. She remade it quickly enough and fluffed the pillows before she had Usopp set him back down again so that she could tuck the blanket around him. He so small and still with that haircut, his scar standing out vividly under his eye. He looked better with it long, she decided. Another thing she wished she could undo.<p>

"You want to get out of here?" Usopp said and Nami nodded. He always did know when to get out. Still, she watched Luffy as Usopp gathered his things. She noted the slight weight of his head creasing the pillow, the painfully comforting rise of his chest.

"Let's motor," Usopp said and she stood, turning her back on Luffy and shutting the door behind her with a quiet click as she followed him out into the hall. Conis shot her a worried look from the reception desk and Nami touched the orchid in reply. She'd promised to meet with her tonight in exchange for Conis pretending they weren't connected and without freaking out Usopp in the process—and so she'd keep that promise. She had to admit Conis was pretty good at keeping up a brave front when she was really a woman in trouble. Then again, anyone who was mixed up with Rob Lucci was in trouble in one way or another.

But never mind that for now. She turned her focus on Usopp who she hadn't seen since last year when he'd only stayed long enough to pop in on the 24th, and then be off again, running away to hide in the bowels of Minnesota. Important projects, he'd said, and no one had believed him as no one ever did—but it was Usopp so they never said so. He didn't look much different from then except for his hair being a little longer—but he'd definitely changed from when they'd first met.

He was much taller than her for one thing. Half a head instead of the few inches he had been. His shoulders were broader, too, and there was definite muscle there. It was more than subtle but not anywhere near the brick house in your face that was the great Roronoa Zoro. But one brick house was one enough for any group. Still it was strange to think that she really could hide behind his back now if she wanted to—as long as she could beat him to hiding behind hers.

"How is school?" Nami asked, slipping her arm around his for the added warmth as they crunched through the thin snow toward the bus shelter.

"Oh you know." Usopp flipped a hand. "Schooly. But I've got tons of projects so—"

"They can wait," Nami said, squeezing his arm in warning.

"Yeah, they can wait," Usopp agreed. "I was going to say that."

_Sure, sure,_ Nami thought but didn't say.

"What about you?" Usopp asked. "Still seeing that guy from IT?"

"What's-his-name?" Nami said and Usopp made a face.

"I guess not, huh. Too bad, you seemed really great together."

Really? Was he seriously saying that? Nami felt a pang she couldn't ignore kick just under her ribcage.

"Usopp, we broke up two years ago," she said. He winced.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah."

"My bad."

She snorted. 'His bad'. He didn't e-mail her or call her. Just avoided her once a year when they dragged him in to see his best friend. That was part of Usopp, too, as much as the lies and the artistic talent. He'd run away from anything if given the chance, no matter what he left behind. But he wasn't the only one who was never around—and she wondered if it was going to be like that with everyone after—after this year. Drifting away like dandelion seeds in the wind. Going about their jobs. Their lives. Remembering a dream that had never managed to come about.

"Why'd you break up with him? I thought you really liked him," Usopp said after a while, as if trying to make up the missing time. As if the reasons mattered now. Maybe they did. It wasn't as if they had changed. Had she liked him? Yes. He was kind and sweet and funny and had a considerable amount of personal wealth—she couldn't say that hadn't been a factor since Luffy's bills had been particularly exorbitant at the time. She really had liked him aside from that but… but what?

She was still chewing on it when they got to the bus shelter and hugged herself as a cold wind swept snow against her legs. She was wearing stockings, but a skirt was always a bad idea in this kind of weather. Usopp made an amused noise and she was tempted to bean him upside the head until he opened his coat.

"Want in?"

Not that it would do much good, but she couldn't resist the offer. She leaned back against him, still hugging herself as he wrapped the coat back around them both. It wasn't quite a hug so they didn't have to acknowledge that. No comfort was being asked and none was being given. And since they weren't facing each other, no amount of face composing needed to be done to prevent unnecessary emotion from leaking.

"Well?" Usopp asked. Well? Oh right. That guy.

"He wasn't there," Nami said, knowing that Usopp would know what she meant. He hadn't been there on that long stretch of road. Hadn't cheered himself hoarse at the arenas. Hadn't visited caves, giant balls of yarn or restaurants shaped like dinosaurs. He hadn't fought with them in Boulder or seen the ball drop in Time's Square, all huddled together in a knot as snow and confetti tumbled together.

"That kind of restricts your prospects," Usopp said with a chuckle. "I hear Franky's free."

"Don't even talk to me about Franky," Nami said. She still hadn't quite forgiven him for making her jump out of her shoes that day.

"Why not? He's pretty well off, isn't he?"

Damn Usopp for knowing her type.

"His hair is too blue for my tastes."

"Too bad. I'll have to tell Vivi you aren't interested," Usopp said, nudging the top of her head with his chin. Nami clicked her tongue and playfully tapped at his jaw.

"Vivi doesn't count. She's a goddess and you know it."

"I do. I watched her ascension myself on clouds of chiffon and designer shoes."

"Classy."

"Right?"

A few cars went by. A helicopter churred overhead, and some kids across the street, bundled up like little marshmallows pointed at it and called to their mother who stood and watched with them a while before hurrying them to the car.

"We should do this more often," Nami said. She'd missed this. She missed him. She missed them all when they weren't there but he'd always been the one she'd understood the most.

"We should," Usopp said. She should let it go there. She knew she should. It would only be awkward again if she continued. But if she didn't do it now…when would she? Another time? Would there be another time? Her bus was coming down the street, windshield wipers flickering. Nami let out a deep breath and stepped out of Usopp's coat, back into the cold.

"We should," she said, tugging it around him again and buttoning the upper most buttons while she looked into his eyes. "We're still nakama no matter what. During Christmas. After Christmas. Maybe we can even go for broke and meet up on New Years." Usopp's smile was tight.

"I don't know if I could handle such wild living."

"Try it, you might like it," she said, resting a hand briefly on the center of his bus hissed to a stop. She gave him a parting smile before turning to get on.

"Hey," Usopp said, and she looked back at him. "Sanji's off tomorrow. You should come over for dinner. Maybe some games…"

"Sounds great," Nami said, smile widening. "I'll bring the schnapps." Usopp grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I knew we could count on you."

xXxXx

A few hours later and Nami found herself sitting in the little cafe attached to the hotel, stirring her coffee. Every time the door opened and she looked up to find someone else her stomach turned over. It wasn't that she was afraid of Conis. The woman had seemed even more anxious than she was. But there was no telling who else might be watching.

'Tread carefully,' Robin had told her once. 'Lucci does not work alone.'  
>But so far neither of them had been able to uncover who else he worked with. It could be Conis for all she knew, though her gut told her otherwise. She sipped at her coffee then checked her watch. Conis was late. Well if anything had happened to her there was little they could do. She felt a twinge of guilt for even thinking it since it wasn't too too long ago where they'd flown to other states to rescue those far less innocent than Conis seemed to be. But that was then and this was now and Nami could only care for so much at a time. She told herself this. Layering on the excuses one by one, calcifying them inside of her so they would be as hard as bone.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, Conis arrived, looking paler than her fluffy white coat and gripping a (kind of cute) harp shaped clutch. She must be going somewhere fancy, Nami decided and felt under dressed despite the fact she hadn't changed since the Residence. She straightened her skirt anyway and waved Conis over. The woman blinked, looking apprehensive a moment before finally coming to join her.

"Want a drink?" Nami asked. "Coffee? Tea?" Whiskey?

"Oh, no thank you, I'm not staying long. You can help me, can't you?" Conis looked down, biting her lip. "I've tried everything short of setting up land mines but I—"

"Hold on," Nami said. Land mines? Was she serious? "Tell me what we're up against first."

"Right." Conis straightened and told Nami about the resort that her father had inherited near Alma, Colorado. It had turned into a kind of family affair, almost a colony of relatives more than a resort. Things had been going well for sometime until a man named Enel arrived and took everything over and then—dark things began to happen. People disappearing. Some turning up again dead or worse. Stories Nami had heard more than once before from people sent by Lucci.

"And then…" Conis dug her fingers into her purse, tearing a hole with one long nail but not seeming to notice or care. "And then just last year Enel disappeared. We celebrated but—"

"He came back," Nami said, because of course he had. "And he had some weird freaky ability."  
>Conis nodded.<p>

"Electricity…or something like it. I— he's untouchable."

"Is that so…" Nami said faintly, feeling the warmth rush from her body. What the hell was this? Why now of all times? No. It was too much. She felt bad for Conis she really did but they had a lot to deal with already. Their lives were ending. Why should they have to care about the lives of others? Conis looked up, as if reading her thoughts, her eyes blazing and glassy with unshed tears.

"We've tried everything. Even calling the police but nothing has been done. That man said you could help."

He was mistaken, Nami wanted to say. No way in hell can we do this, she wanted to say.

"Leave me the info," Nami said, voice sounding stronger than she expected it to be. "We'll get back with you."

Conis nodded and took a flash drive from her purse, sliding it over. Then she stood, clutching the bag.

"He said…he told me to tell you…remember what it's for," she said. Damn Lucci. Nami managed a faint smile somehow.

"I won't forget," she said, palming the flash drive. Conis gave her one last blazing look then seemed to mouth thank you before leaving the cafe, the door hissing shut behind her. She wouldn't forget. But Lucci could forget it! Remember what it was for. Ha. Great one. What it was for was going to be dead soon so what did money matter any—

Oh god Lucci knew where Luffy was. The thought hit like a cold stone in the center of her chest. Had he made Conis say that as some sort of hint? A reminder? A threat? She felt sick.

Her phone vibrated making her jump. If that was Spandam she was going to throw it through the window. Unlisted… Nami unlocked her phone, telling her fingers to stop shaking like that damnit, and pressed talk.

"Well?" Lucci. She set her teeth.

"You threaten me and you just think I'm going to do what you want?" she said.

"It's not a threat, it's just a reminder," Lucci said. "Long ago you had a question."

_If you know who did this, tell me!_ She remembered saying. On the verge of screaming at him. Wanting to find them so they could fix it. Or if they couldn't fix it, so they could pay.

"And this guy is the answer," Nami said.

"The closest we've found."

Was it really? After five years had they finally gotten close? She didn't know whether to trust him or not. He'd never lied to her but she'd always gotten the feeling that was because they always did what he wanted anyway. It was mutually beneficial, he'd said and she'd agreed— but now she couldn't help but wonder…

"What's your angle?"

"My own," he said and hung up. Nami lowered the phone. Her fingers were burning and she uncurled them from the coffee cup, resting her hand palm upward on her lap as her heart thudded in her ears. She wasn't expecting it would end in a miracle. What would happen would happen. But vengeance… Getting back at whoever had destroyed everything they'd built for themselves, their dreams, their sunny future hinging on a sunny smile that was slowly starving to death. That was something she could get behind. Nami swallowed. Adrenaline coursing through her now as she pressed four on speed-dial.

"Nami." Zoro's baritone sent a thrill through her, hot and cold and her stomach churned.

"We've got it," she said. "Get up here."

* * *

><p><strong>A little less conversation, a little more action<strong>

Nami bites the inside of her lip and watches the digital clock on the TV. 11:30. Midnight couldn't come soon enough. Finally after two weeks of waiting, a furniture sale— New furniture, too, which meant rookies from all up and down the west coast. The perfect place for her annoying lunkhead of the hour to outshine the competition, and for the new lunkhead of the hour to make a splash. And even if it did end up with his blood on the mat, it is generally frowned on to kill in rookie challenges, so he'll be fine. She has her notepad ready. Her pen. Her list of possible candidates. All she needs is for midnight to happen and registration to start.

"Do you mind?" asks her experienced lunkhead, plunking two twenty pound weights on the end of the bed. Nami shakes her head.

"Knock yourself out."

He's pumped and she can see it and that only makes the thrill even better.

"You guys wanna help?" Zoro says, glancing at Luffy and Usopp as he takes off his shirt. Well there is that advantage, too, Nami thinks with a faint grin trained at her notepad. The grin turns into a frown soon enough as Luffy crawls over her to get on the bed, nearly putting a knee in her gut.

"Get on on the other side!" she snaps. Like Usopp was doing. Why is he the only one with any kind of common sense in this outfit?

"Sorry sorry," Luffy says with a grin that says he's not sorry at all. Nami shoves his hat over his face and feels a little better about it before staring at the clock again. How can it still be 11:30?

"Here it's all set up for you," Usopp says, handing his Gameboy over. "Do you remember the controls?"

"Yeah I got 'em," Luffy says and Nami slides down to rest her head on the pillow beside Luffy to peer at the tiny screen and see what it is they've been doing all day. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Zoro crouch and feels the faint tremor as he fits his hands underneath the end of the bed and lifts it to chest height with no apparent effort. She absently wonders when she's managed to get used to this sort of thing.

"What's that one" she asks, pointing.

"Stingybutt," Luffy answers.

"I keep telling you that's a weedle," Usopp says.

"Yeah but Stingybutt's his name."

"Only because you snuck it in there. I would have named him the Horn of Oblivion."

"I don't think that name will fit," Nami says, tapping her pen against her lips and watching the match progress. It doesn't seem too terribly complicated and she's interested in spite of herself.

"Your Stinkybutt—" she starts.

"Stingybutt," Luffy interjects with a frown.

"Horn of—"

"Whatever," Nami says. "You should switch him out if you can or he's going to die."  
>Usopp scoots in closer, pushing his nose down a bit with a finger.<p>

"Yeah you really should. Here," he reaches for it. "Try…"

"No way!" Luffy says, holding the Gameboy away. "Stingybutt started this fight and he's going to finish!"

"He's got two HP," Usopp says. "You'll never make it."

"He's got determination!"

"Pixels don't have power of determination, dummy," Usopp says. "Except for this one— but nevermind that. Here let me just."

"No."

"Come on! I want to-"

"No!"

At each no, Luffy leans a little further over to keep the system from Usopp's grasp until he's practically on top of Nami. She rolls her eyes and plucks the Gameboy from his hands, shoving him back.

"Hey!" he snaps.

"As manager, I'm taking initiative and benching him," Nami says. Luffy frowns fiercely at her, then nods.

"Okay. That's fair."

Zoro snorts. "Just try that in real life."

They ignore him.

"So you're up against a fire type," Usopp says. "Use Blastoise. That's the turtle thing."

"I think I'll use this cat thing."

"You'll die," Usopp says.

"No I won't. Here, Luffy, show me what to do." He shows her what to do, even making suggestions while they try to fight the fire thing and completely ignore Usopp who is tutting and groaning and shaking his head in slow dramatic motion. After a short time the manage to succeed in completely mangling the cat thing. It's really kind of nice, Nami thinks, despite the fact they're losing. She hasn't been physically close to someone like this since she was a kid when everything was still normal. Her and Nojiko would lie, pressed head to head, while they looked up at the stars painted on the ceiling and tell stories to one another.

Too much had gone since for that to happen again any time soon. Nojiko was too —well—grown up for that and anyway—she approved and she didn't. They fought and stung at one another whenever Nami was home these days. Times that were fewer and far between.

"Damn," Nami says, realizing her cat is dead and she's not really been paying that much attention.

"It's okay," Luffy says. "You did your best." And for a moment she thinks he means something else entirely. But it's not that. There's no way he could know. Usopp clears his throat and reaches over to gesture for the game. Nami hands it over and he frowns at them both down his long nose.

"You younglings have tried hard and come far, but the rest must be left up to the master."

Nami picks up her notepad again, annoyed at the clock for only being 11:40 and she glowers at it. The bed rises and falls with Zoro's ridiculous training and Usopp talks his way through a battle that's probably 60% less exciting than he makes it out to be. She's pretty sure the zombies are made up at least. It is, still nice in a weird way. But it's not going to last. Nothing does. At most she can see herself being stuck with Zoro for a while, but he's already gotten a reputation for being a broody swordsman. Those relationships either end with romantic entanglements, which, no thanks, or him brooding himself off into a sunset somewhere never to be seen again. Well he can do that the moment she has her ten grand.

As for herself, she's only in this game long enough to get enough money to get the cure. She'd paid about 50 grand into it already. So there can't be much left. 100 grand more. 200? And then…well…life will happen…she guesses. Somehow. GED if it's not too late. College… Just like Nojiko and Bellemere wants…and wanted.

11:42. She taps her pencil against the paper. Move it, she thinks viciously at it. I have a job to do.

"I've explored nearly every region already," Usopp's voice filters into her conscious and she decides she might as well listen to him as she has nothing better to do. "Even the secret ones. This one time I—"

"Oh right," Luffy says, sitting up and clapping his fist into his palm. Zoro lifts the bed just then and he slides back against the headboard but doesn't lose the intense look on his face. Nami blinks up at him and looks at Usopp who shrugs.

"Oh right what?" Nami asks him.

"Did you remember something Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"Exploring. That's a truth," he says. Usopp makes the expression of something like 'eh, maybe' wavering his hand up and down in a 'sort of'.

"A…truth?" Nami echoes. Was this some kind of…weird religious thing? She'd never much got religion but… Luffy nods. She waits for more. He doesn't provide it.

"Anyone want to clue me in."

"Luffy wants to find the truth to become the King of the World," Usopp says. "But Luffy, just 'exploring' is a pretty weak truth." Wait what?

"It's not a weak truth," Luffy says. No the strength of the truth is not the issue here. What kind of thing is that to say?

"It is a weak truth. Spice it up a bit. Say, daring explorer of the Swiss Alps or something."

"Wait." Nami held up a hand. "Can we stop the expedition for a second? Just what on earth are you talking about? King of the World?"

"It's my ambition," Luffy says with a grin. Nami props herself up on her elbows and stares at him.

"To rule the world."

"No just to become King of it. Ruling is boring."

…What was he twelve? She glances at Usopp to gauge his reaction but he's sat up with Luffy and thumps him lightly on the arm with the back of his hand.

"But anyway, I'm telling you it needs to be more spicy."

"It doesn't need to be spicy at all. A truth is a truth like meat is on a bone."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Usopp says.

"It does so." Luffy folds his arm. "Meat is always on a bone, isn't it?"

"Yeah except when it's been deboned."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"It's not meat on a bone without a bone."

"Listen, you're making a circular argument here…"

Nami tunes out Tweedledum and Tweedledummer for a moment to cast a glance at Zoro who, even if he is a brooding navigational disaster, he's a sane one. He doesn't even seem to be paying attention and has shifted to squatting with the bed still braced on his hands. Nami tries to wrap her head around the surreal image of the room moving up and down but his head staying in a fixed spot. It's like… Like…she can't even think of something to compare it to. Never mind.

"Your brother is crazy, you know," Nami says, hazarding a guess about their strange twisted relationship.

"Not my brother," Zoro says.

"What then?"

"Captain."

"…Captain." Nami stares at him. He cannot be serious. That expression—he's just pulling her leg. "Not King?" she says, trying to play along to tease out what must be a running gag.

"Well I'm not king yet," Luffy says. "So captain is fine because I also want to be a pirate."

"You'd need an eyepatch for that," Usopp says. "And a peg leg, but back to meat on the bone…"

"I don't, a pirate can look like whatever they want and they usually looked like the normal people around them anyway. Sometimes you couldn't tell a pirate from everyone else."

"So you want…to be a pirate King of the World?" Nami says before Usopp can take them off on some other loopy tangent.

"Yep." Luffy grins. "What do you want to be?"

Nami blinks at him. Well— She's always had answers for that question before depending on who was asking. Sometimes typical things like nurse and astronaut just to get the few adults that had asked her at that time— though lately the answer to the question is 'I want to be watching the guy I bet on mopping the floor with the guy you bet on'. But being a bookie has never been one of her life goals. Nor being a manager, inasmuch as the prospect thrills her.

"I don't…really know…"

"Okay. Where do you wanna go?"

"Venice," Nami says. Because that's always been set in stone ever since Bellemere first talked about it when they were little girls. "And Rome… Paris. London. Everywhere I can manage to get I suppose."

"What would you do there?"

"Ride on those little scooters," Usopp says. Nami hesitates. It sounds a little foolish if she says it out loud. Kind of a child's dream. But…hell he wants to be pirate king of the world so she guesses she's safe. If he laughs she'll just bean him with the phone.

"Take pictures," she says, suddenly remembering her old room before they'd had to move, the huge world map her and Nojiko and Bellemere had hung on the wall that nearly covered it from corner to corner. They'd put a thumbtack on every place they'd want to go. It had been their Grande Tour. Bellemere would take them to all the restaurants, Nojiko would do all the history research and Nami was the one supposed to take the pictures. She'd practiced, too, hard as she could and had probably gone through about a hundred disposable cameras before they'd run out of money.

"That's it?" Usopp says and she wants to bean him instead.

"It doesn't have to be more," Luffy says. "It's awesome just as it is. If I'm going to be pirate king of the world-"

"So it is pirate king now?" Usopp mutters.

"I'm going to need someone to take pictures of everything so I can become a legend."

"I can probably make videos, too," Nami says, sticking out her tongue.

"Hooh! You're amazing!"

"I know," Nami says with a dramatic hair flip, though she's mostly just teasing. Taking pictures, or even video, isn't all that hard.

"Haaaa I can't wait," Luffy says. "It's going to be so amazing."

"What, Venice?" Nami asks with a laugh. Luffy gives her a thousand watt smile that sends the breath right out of her lungs.

"Life."

xXxXx

"I can't do this," Usopp says for the fifth time. "Oh god. I can't do this. This is crazy." He takes off the cowboy hat and thrusts it at her, hands shaking. Nami doesn't blame him. This is one of the bigger arenas, even though it's only a worthless competition except for exposure. Still the roar of the crowd and the blaze of the lights can be intimidating. Lord knows she'd never get up there. Also there was the whole being kidnapped in the last arena and shoved into a cage that he was, very verbally, worried about. Not that she blamed him at all. But she'd been gotten a pipe to the face and she was back and he was going to be to, even if she had to drag him kicking and screaming.

"You'll be fine," she says, taking the hat and jamming it back onto his head. It's a different one from a different Good Will and Nami is already having second thoughts about the silver sequins. Well at least people will notice him.

"I won't be fine. I'm going to die. I'll have a heart attack. I'm prone to that condition, you know. In fact my can't-be-an-MC-or-I'll-die-horribly disease is kicking back up." He clutches at his chest and sinks onto the bench. "Go on without me," he coughs. "I'll always…remember you…"

"Swear to God, Usopp, if you make me do it I'm going to charge you five hundred bucks a word."

"I'm on the case!" Usopp shouts, shooting to his feet and saluting. A few people stop and stare but Nami ignores them.

"Good," Nami says, knotting the bright yellow scarf around his neck. She hears a rattling sound and realizes his knees are knocking and shaking the bench behind them. No help for that, she guesses, letting it go. "You still have the index card right?"

His hands shoot to his pockets and he pulls out the crumpled card.

"Good. See? Just read off that and you'll be fine."

"Yeah but what if I get kidnapped again? I can't handle that kind of thing twice. What if I really die this time?"

"Zoro said he'd take care of it," Nami says, and while she's not sure how or if he was even saying it to mean it or to be blindly reassuring, she's not going to let Usopp in on her suspicions. "Just go out there and do your best. I'll be up in C-22, okay?"

He swallows visibly and nods. She's sure it'll get easier for him once he's done it once. Well, provided he doesn't get horribly kidnapped again. But otherwise, he likes hearing the sound of his own voice enough that Nami can see this fitting him like a second skin.

"Yo, Usopp!" Luffy says. "You ready?"

"Luffy," Nami says, turning toward the 'pirate king of the world' geeze. "You're fifth ranking. You're not going to be on for another hour and thirty WHY ARE YOU WEARING AN AFRO?!"

"It's cool." He fluffs it. "Zoro's friend leant it to me." He squishes it between his boxing gloves because of course he's wearing boxing gloves in a meelee fight and who the hell had written 'Future King of the World' on his chest with bright red marker and she was going to kill whomever put him in those acid yellow shorts.

"Doesn't he look awesome?" Usopp says, seemingly recovered as he wraps an arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"Totally awesome!" Luffy says and they both give her thumbs up. Why did she agree to this again? What had the conversation been? This headache is familiar…

"There's nothing awesome about it!" Except awesomely bad taste. But yelling was only going to make the headache worse and she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Take off that afro. You don't know where it's been. And put your regular clothes back on."

"No way!" Luffy folds his arms. "I look cool!"

"Yeah he looks cool," Usopp says, whipping a pair of cracked plastic shades out of his pocket and sliding them up his long nose. "Leave costuming to the experrrts sorry," he trails off in a mutter as Nami glares at him with the force of a thousand suns.

"Wear what you want," Nami says. "But this is your debut match. You're not going to be fighting local boys any more but future rivals whose careers live and die by the pose they strike. Is this the pose you want? Is this how you want the world to see you?"

"No!" Luffy says, thrusting his fist into the air.

"Then go change."

"Okay!" And he trots off, saying something like 'hup hup hup'.

"Man, he's weird," says the long nosed liar in the sequined cowboy hat and cracked sunglasses.

"C-22," Nami says to Usopp again. "Break a leg." He nods, swallows and gives her the thumbs up before hurrying after Luffy. Nami watches him go, then takes a moment to check her makeup and outfit in the mirror. She doesn't look like much of a manager, granted. She's still wearing makeup over bruises not quite faded and her clothes, while flattering, are obviously careworn. At least she has heels. That gives her some flash.

Okay. She takes a deep breath and lets it out, reminding herself that her future career is on the line but if this doesn't work out, she can always go back to being a bookie. Lifting her head she moves out into the arena proper, already swarming with thugs, talent agents and rich entrepreneurs who are hidden in two way mirror box seats dotted about the arena. Probably no one too rich. Not for this crowd. But maybe rich enough to float some extra cash her way if Zoro can put on a show—or Luffy can make them laugh hard enough—who knows?

"Well, well," says a sharp bright voice behind her and Nami freezes in spite of herself. "Look at the little upstart. Deciding to specialize in failing as a manager now? Or are you working two jobs?"  
>Nami pivots. Valentine. The woman, looking irritatingly well put together, had seen her at her worst when she was just starting out and making bets when she had no idea what she was doing. Though mostly it had been Arlong who had no idea what he was doing and couldn't come to the arenas to tell a strong fighter from a weak one. Not that she trusted his judgment any more. In any case, the only reason Valentine was mad at her now was because she'd taken the spot of top bookie twice from under the woman's pointy little nose.<p>

"I've graduated from taking other people's money and have decided to make a little of my own. You should try it."

"Sorry, I don't have the time to be standing on street corners," Valentine says, and the man beside her snickers.

"I wouldn't think so what with that botched nose job," Nami says.

"I never had a nose job!" Valentine says, coloring and Nami puts a hand to her chest.

"Oh, my sympathies." And then she turns and walks away.

"You think you'll get anywhere with that hick swordsman and whocares Loofah?! You're nothing! You came from nothing and you'll go back to nothing!"

A few months ago Nami would have risen to those words, flushing with anger. But a few months ago, she didn't have Roronoa Zoro, who despite being a hick was already on the radar, even invited to this arena which was rare for rookies, even ones who'd excelled in the smaller arenas.

She finds her seat in the back against the wall and accepts a program from a nervous pink-haired kid with a basket full of them, then she takes her pen and notebook from her skirt pocket and checks out the set up and competition. This is a four specialty, four tier competition, otherwise known as the best kind. Martial arts, kickboxing, swordsmanship and melee. Too bad there is no slingshot class, though she's yet to see Usopp's 'mad skills'.

She's pleased to see Zoro at A rank, not surprising for a rookie of his caliber. First opponent, Cabaji. One of Buggy's boys. He's better than he looks, flashy and ridiculous, but deadly. She doubts if he'll beat Zoro, though as she doubts he regularly bench presses beds. Nami rolls her eyes and highlights Zoro's name and his fighting tier.

Luffy is at D rank for the melee fighters. Again, not surprising. First opponent is Kuromarimo. Huh. Nami flips back to the short blurb of the recognized fighters, annoyed that Zoro and Luffy didn't have one prepared as the green haired lug should have known better— and sees that Kuromarimo fights for the Wapol Toy Company, which seems to be Canadian based. No wonder she's never heard of them. She traces that fighting tier, too.

After a few minutes, the D matches start. Nami takes notes, watching for their strengths and weaknesses. Some of them are kind of pathetic, but others have potential. She's definitely keeping an eye on that Koza guy. He seems to be an unhappy guy with intense ambition, something which will take him far. He wins his fight with a swift uppercut. The audiences cheer. Some boo. She circles his name and then moves down, heart jumping as she realizes it's Luffy's turn.

Oh hell. She swallows and looks up between the left and right platform until she sees the sequins of Usopp's hat. Even from this distance he looks nervous as hell. Luffy, at least, has changed into his usual red vest and jean shorts, hat dangling against his back. She can't read his expression well but wonders if he's anxious. If he is, he's not the only one.

Kuromarimo climbs down into the cage first, and Nami wants to facepalm as she sees him with an afro, weird matching boxing gloves that even look hairy, and a glittering cape. If Luffy gives her grief about this she's going to beat him.

"Introducing, straight from the wild rugged Yukon countryside, Wapol's only KUUUuuuurooOOMARIMO!" The crowd cheers and he poses, flexing his arms and Nami sees the faint gleam of metal at the man's back as the cape swirls. Oh boy. Now it's Usopp's turn. Nami crosses her fingers. The silence is thick and he drops the mike, making people groan as a squeal goes through the room. _Come on, Usopp,_ Nami thinks desperately. _Just say introducing Monkey D. Luffy. That's it. You can do it. Introducing Monkey D. Luffy._

He picks up the mike, and even Nami can see his hands shaking.

"I-i-introducing, st-straight fr-from…" Oh no… She watches Usopp blink and hears him murmur to Luffy.

"Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter," Luffy answers in a low voice.

"Of course it matters just answer me."

"Get off the platform!" says a sharp bright voice. Valentine. Nami clenches her hand into a fist. That bitch. The call is taken up, all around the room. _Shut up_, Nami snarls at him as she watches Usopp wilt. Shut up!

"SHUT UP!" Luffy bellows, his voice ringing to the rafters and buzzing the windows. There's silence. Even Nami is shocked. After a moment, Luffy looks at Usopp and when the long nosed boy shakes his head, prods him with a finger.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Usopp murmurs.

"Louder," Luffy says.

"_Monkey D. Luffy_!" Usopp practically shrieks, causing a ripple of laughter. Oh geeze. Poor Usopp. Nami covers her face with one hand. She should have given him more prep work first. Luffy looks annoyed as he jumps down into the ring, landing in a crouch. Kuromarimo laughs at him, a great bellowing sound, carried by the acoustics of the place.

"Why not just have your nanny goat scream at us?" Kuromarimo says and Luffy takes two steps forward and punches him in the face just as the start bell rings. Nami smirks. Go get him! Kuromarimo stumbles back, blood spurting from his nose.

"Shut up," Luffy snaps.

"I'll shut you up!" the older man growls. He punches at Luffy who dodges and then dodges again and a third time. Nami leans forward, tapping her fingers against her chin. He's really not bad. Luffy's fist darts in, fast as a snake, and gets the guy right in the stomach so that he doubles over, stumbling back. Yes! It's a boring fight thematically but Nami doesn't care so long as this jerk's ass gets kicked.

"You're strong," Kuromarimo says. Then points somewhere up in the stands. "Look! Tina Turner!"  
>As if anyone would fall for WHY IS HE LOOKING?! THAT IDIOT!<p>

"Don't fall for such easy tricks, you moron!" Nami snaps, forgetting herself.

"Sticky Glove Smash!" the man says, fist already in the arc that catches Luffy in the cheek as he turns to look back. Luffy is knocked back half a step. Kuromarimo's fist slides back, but the glove stays stuck to Luffy's cheek.

"Ew! What the hell? What did you stick to my face?!" Luffy says, trying to pull it off and scowling.  
>"Ugh it's all hairy! Get it off!"<p>

"Will you concentrate!" Nami shrieks at him as laughter erupts around the room. But it's too late, while Luffy is trying to pull off the sticky hairball with both hands, Kuromarimo gets him with an under the chin hit calling it:

"Frostache Uppercut!"  
>"GAAAH!"<p>

Nami buries her face in her hands as so she doesn't have to watch him flailing around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Laughter rolls through the arena like thunder. Nami peeks through her fingers and sees a particularly portly man a row down crying he's laughing so hard. Well—at least he'll be remembered.

"Now you'll pay for your insult," says Kuromarimo, whipping out a strange looking bazooka thing from behind his cape. It's not a real bazooka since guns run the fun for everyone but Nami can't help but feel a twinge of trepidation. Luffy is running at him, fist raised despite his…ridiculous attachments.

"AFRO BARRAGE!" Kuromarimo yells and pulls the trigger. Tiny afros explode from the barrel at rapid speed, knocking Luffy back and covering from head to toe as he flails around and tries to get them off, tripping and falling on the floor where…where oh lord. He's stuck. Of course he is. Nami rests her forehead on her hand as the referee starts the count.

10…9…8…

_Get up! Get up, moron!_

"I'M NOT DONE! LET ME UP, YOU STUPID STICKY FROS!"

7…6…5…

He is not going to lose from those stupid things. Please tell her he's not.

4…3…

Kuromarimo is already strutting. Nami holds her breath for a miracle. All he has to do is stand. That's it!

"GRAAAAH!"

2…1…

"Kuromarimo wins!"

Nami tries to watch the referee, and then a team of referees try to unstick Luffy from the floor before burying her burning face in her hands again. She's never going to live this down. Luffy is never going to live this down. Usopp is probably never going to get back up on the platform. The only one who will likely get out of this unscathed is Zoro— if he hasn't quit them out of the sheer stupidity of that fight.

"Oh god," Usopp says, and she peeks through her fingers to watch him settle beside her. He pulls the cowboy hat over his face. "I wanna die."

"Tell me about it," Nami says, but she looks up to see Luffy finally unstuck and being lead away in a sort of weird bow legged wobble by medics who keep laughing. She doesn't blame them. She really doesn't. Well she didn't expect much better really and that is okay.

"I screwed up," Usopp says.

"Yeah you did a bit," Nami says, bumping her shoulder against his. "But everyone screws up their first time."

"That badly?"

"Sometimes even worse," Nami says with a rueful smile, taking his hat away from his face and setting it back on his head. He shakes his head and takes it off, shoving it under the seat instead. She doesn't blame him. He rubs the back of his neck, face flushed.

"At least you got back okay," she says.

"Yeah, no thanks to Zoro. Some creep followed me the whole way."

"Maybe the creep was his friend?" Nami says hopefully, though with a sinking feeling as she wonders if it's any creep she knows. She really does not want to be spotted here.

"Trust me, that guy is not any friend of Zoro's." Usopp slouches quickly in his seat, splaying a hand over his face as if trying to hide it. "Oh god, he's coming this way."

Nami looks in the direction of said creep—and agrees with Usopp completely. A man, tall and lanky, wearing a spangly top, matching spangle and tulle skirt, full make-up and, Nami has to admit, killer heels. He's coming this way, too. Eying the empty seat.

"Quick put my hat there," Usopp hisses but Nami waves him off. This is not the place to insult anyone even if they did look… special.

"Ah, what a fight," the man says, sitting next to them and primly folding one leg over the other. Then he looks at them and bats his eyelashes, or would if he had any. Why not apply eyelashes if you were going that far? "Who am I? What am I?" he says, resting spangly long nails against his collar bone. "I'm so glad you asked!"

"We didn't," Nami and Usopp say at the same time, waving their hands.

"I am called Bon Clay or Bon-chan or Bon Bon. The face of a man and the heart of a woman." He crossed his legs the other way. "Because it's only when we cross the threshold of gender that we experience the true pleasures of life. As both and either I understand everything! Sometimes when my heart sings warm I cross to the left, sometimes when it sings cool I cross to the right. I can cross anyway I want, but always the cross-dresser way! Let that be a lesson," he says, circling his pinky around his glittery red lips. "Lesson."

"If someone starts singing Timewarp, I'm out of here," Usopp mutters. Nami will be right behind him.

"You must be Nami," Bon Clay says, holding out a (somewhat surprisingly) strong hand to shake. Nami takes it because making friends is good. "ZoZo told me about you."

"ZoZo?" Usopp says, sounding weak and once again mirroring Nami's thoughts exactly.

"You're um, ZoZ…Zoro's friend?" Nami says with a tight smile.

"Mm. I was his first…"

What?

"…opponent on the circuit," Bon Clay says and Nami lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Of course it was all melee then, but swords versus my lovelies?" And here he lifts a hairy leg. Why hairy. Just why? He crosses his legs the other way. "The competition was tight, but alas, I was beaten."

"Oh…" Nami says, because what else can anyone really say to something like that?

The next specialty is up and they fall silent as the fighters are announced, the MCs bellowing the names through the air and Nami watches Usopp shrink and shrink, tucking his hands deeper and deeper into his wishes there was something she could tell him. It would have helped even a little if Luffy had won the fight but…

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Usoso," Bon Clay says. "I'm willing to bet none of these chickadees have ever seen an announcement like that one."

"Yeah cuz it was stupid as hell," Usopp mutters.

"Hmmm noo. It was weak to be sure, but your fighter believed in you and that's rare."

"Believed in me?" Usopp straightened.

"Of course! It is there for anyone to see if they knew where to look!"

"Well you know I am the best MC there is," Usopp says, pushing himself straight. "I was just trying to make him look better. You know. Show off what a straightforward guy he really is. I'm really proud of him."

Nami smiles and is not quite sure that she catches Bon Clay wink. Either way, she decides, she likes him just a little bit more.

The other fights were hit or miss. Nami ended up switching seats with Bon Clay so he and Usopp could chat like old washer women while Nami payed attention to the fights. She is only somewhat relieved to find that there is a 'losers' round where Luffy will have another chance to fight against some sort of mystery champion. But before that is A ranked swords.

The house lights are dimmed for this and different lights flick onto the arena floor, like in most A ranks. Rookies or not, this is where the money is, where the best entrances are. Though as there are mostly rookies, most entrances are MC announced with a few props. There is this one really neat guy with pink paper designed to look like petals. Nami makes a note of this. And then it is Zoro's fight. On the left platform is the MC for Cabaji, a scrawny guy with a little clown hat. Must be new.

"From the Buggy Boys, scourge of the arena, death to all who dare oppose, second in strength only to his amazingly flashy Captain whose power only grows"

"WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE?!" screeches Buggy predictably from somewhere in the arena.

"Cabaji," the scrawny guy yelps and dives off the platform, just missing being impaled by a flurry of throwing knives. Circus music sounds, fast and sinister and the lights dim as Cabaji rides off the platform on a unicycle, flips elegantly in the air and lands, unsheathing his sword as he does so.  
>The crowd cheers and Nami can't help but clap. That is kind of impressive. She wonders what Zoro has cooked up. Then realizes with a sinking feeling he's probably cooked nothing up. It's going to be as silent as the grave. But—well-first runs are always bad so it's to be expected and she won't let it get to her.<p>

The circus music fades. It's still dark so that she can barely see the platforms. She sees Zoro, darker against the black and can hear his footfalls against the metal of the platform and then he jumps down, landing in a crouch before standing, eyes dark under the green bandanna wrapped around his head, one hand resting on his swords, his earrings gleaming.

The next sound is the clash of steel and Nami realizes she's on the edge of her seat, watching the two swordsmen go at each other. Cabaji throws meaningless taunts but stops as Zoro refuses to answer them, using a sword in each hand as he meets each of Cabaji's blows, driving and leading him around the ring. Then Cabaji seems to gain ground, snarling and riding his unicycle around the cage's walls, then pushing off and falling at Zoro, light glinting over the blade. Zoro doesn't seem to want to move for it, staring up at Cadaji with a narrowed expression.

"Come on," Usopp whispers. "Come on, Zoro."

Nami presses her knuckles to her lips.

Then Zoro moves, trapping Cabaji's blade between both of his own and twisting it, knocking the cyclist off balance and sending him crashing to the mat. The blade itself sheers off and Zoro's blades are crossed like scissors over Cabaji's neck. They stare at one another. After a hesitant moment the count starts. A throwing knife swipps out of the darkness and lands, quivering, by Cabaji's hand.

"Go die!" Cabaji snaps, grabbing the dagger and slamming it into Zoro's side. Shit! He gagged and dropped to one knee, blood splashing onto the white mat.

"Oi!" That was Usopp's voice and he was surging to his feet. "That's cheating, you jerk!"

"That's the game," Buggy's voice comes floating sharp across the otherwise quiet arena. "And it looks like you losers lost! Dahahahaha!" And then in a tone that made Nami shiver. "Finish him."

"Finish him," someone else said and soon the whole arena was chanting it. In the darkness, Nami could see Usopp look at her frantically. He wanted to do something. But what could they do short of bursting into the arena itself? Cabaji grinned and darted at Zoro.

"Prepare for the end!" the cyclist howled.

"Please." Zoro moved almost faster than she could follow, hitting him in the face with the blunt side of the blade and sending Cabaji hurtling across the stage, hitting the chain fence so hard that a chain on the top snapped and sent one corner of the stage listing into the crowd. Cabaji rolled off the cage onto the mat, and was still for ten counts.

"Don't think a little cut constitutes a win," Zoro says in the ensuing silence, sheathing two swords at once, pulling out the dagger with a grunt and sending it spinning it out onto the mat, splattering blood where it went. "It'll take more than piss poor ambition to bring me down."

There was ragged uneven applause at the win and Nami sits back, watching somewhat worried as Zoro climbs the ladder despite leaking blood everywhere and disappears into the darkness.

"Man I thought I was going to die," Usopp says, flopping back into his seat.

"You get used to that with ZoZo," Bon Clay says, absently patting Usopp's knee.

"I have to get _used_ to this?" Usopp says with a groan. The lights flicker back on Nami sits back, letting out a long breath. That was intense. Zoro's really going to carry her far. His entrance is stark in a good way but it can use a little touch of something… She can't think of what.

"Well that's half time, my dears," Bon Clay says, sitting back and fanning himself with his hand and then pulling his own program out of his…shirt? To check off something. "ZoZo hasn't let me down yet. Such is the intense power of our love."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," Usopp says, once again the voice for the audience that is Nami. How could she have lived without him here? Honestly. "I'm going to get a drink," Usopp says, pointing to the nervous pink haired kid who is selling sodas by the bottle below.

"Get me one, too," says Nami, pulling a twenty from her bra and handing it over to him. He looks at it hesitantly and she sighs.

"Yes, it has boob on it. Get over it." And she shakes the bill at him.

"Right…" And as he gingerly takes it from her fingers. "Want one Bon-chan?"

So it was 'chan' now? And why was he offering with her—their money to begin with?

"Oh no! I couldn't!" he shakes his head, putting the sparkly nails near his aggressive jaw line before flicking his hands out. "Soda gives me gas."

Wow. This guy. Usopp seems unbothered by this statement, though and hurries down. Nami keeps an eagle eye on him, just in case someone does try to sweep him away, though Bon Clay's blue and gold platform stilettos keep catching her eye.

"Those are gorgeous," Nami says.

"Aren't they? They put me back three fights, but how could I live without them? The nest says past."

"…Huh?"

"French, of course."

"…Of course." She leans back, crossing her legs at the knee and making a face at the worn heels she's wearing. She had a much better pair in her luggage. Her burned luggage. What had convinced her to leave it there other than being too cheap for a hotel? There had to be someone to blame! Oh right…the idiots she is traveling with. But…thinking of that place….

"So you've been around for a while…awhile on the circuit I mean because you're so strong," Nami adds hurriedly to head off Bon Clay's insulted look.

"For a short while, yes. After all I'm still in the fresh blossom of youth."  
>Maybe twenty blossoms ago. Nami holds that comment behind her teeth and leans toward the cross-dresser, pitching her voice low.<p>

"Do you know anything about people getting kidnapped from arenas?"

"Well I've certainly heard rumors. But hasn't everyone?" Bon Clay says, resting his chin on the backs of his fingers. "They say it's mostly in the out of the way places with people that don't matter."  
>Nami bristles. She was one of those people after all! But Bon Clay is their protector so she settles again and only thinks acid thoughts at him.<p>

"Do they say Foxy is involved? And why it's happening?"

"They say everyone is involved, but Foxy is definitely suspect. Well you know he's always been involved in that sort of thing." Bon Clay flaps his hand and sits back. "It was human trafficking for a while and half of his stable are undocumented immigrants. It's why he stays on the bottom tier, they say. As for why" He shrugs with surprising elegance. "Traffiking? Press ganging? Selling them for horrific scientific experiments? Who really knows?"

"Right…" Nami says, remembering the huge leopard man. So inhuman. Not quite as inhuman as Arlong but—still startling to see another of that kind of thing. A new species of that kind of thing. Was that what had been going to happen to her?

"Anyway, I'm not asking because I'm not caring. A man with the flowering pearlescent heart of a woman does not make it to Vegas if he asks too many questions from his perfectly shaped lips. The boss doesn't like it."

"The boss?"

"Of Las Vegas, darling. A cross-dressers paradise lost! The floor shows! The lights! The sequins! The passion! A man must cross down many roads to find that he is a man and a woman must cross down many to find that she is a woman, and though a cross-dresser has to cross down twice as many, all roads lead to the glimmering lights that is the glory of Las Ve Gas! Nnn!"  
>Was the 'nnn' really necessary? Still that doesn't tell her much more than she's already found out on her own with her short time with Foxy. She's glad she found that out, too, before she'd gotten her hands that dirty.<p>

"Are you going to take this or not?" Usopp says and Nami blinks at him holding out a sweating cup of coke.

"Oh I forgot you were here."

"What do you mean you forgot?!" Usopp says seeming to swell up. "I could have been kidnapped!"

"So what's this about a loser's round?" Nami asks Bon Clay, sipping at her coke.

"OI! Don't just ignore me!"

"Is Zoro going to have to fight again?" The last two battles she'd seen blood spotting under his shirt above the bellywarmer and, among other things, doesn't want to lose her cash cow this early in the game.

"Well the championship bout for his specialty, of course. But usually the loser's round is fought only in the melee specialty. Because the other three are more 'legitimate' and melee is just thrashing around and fancy weapons, you know? But what it is, the worst loser goes up against the melee champion at a chance for a rousing improbable win or another abject humiliation."

"Oh man that sounds awful," Usopp says.

"It usually is. Can I have a sip of coke?"

"What?! No way!"

"MMmm. So harsh, Usoso!"

"Hush, they're announcing the winner." Or loser. Or selection. Whatever. There is a drum roll and everything and Nami feels both thrilled and doomed as Luffy's name flashes up on the screens, accompanied by a comedic trombone sound. Well 'Manky D Loofah' was the name that appeared, Valentine's doing no doubt. Nami will show her up with Zoro somehow. She will end that woman.

"Does that mean the MC will have to go up again?" Usopp asks, his voice flat. He is staring at the blazing yellow letters of Luffy's name, frowning.

"Usually," Bon Clay says.

"Look, Usopp, you don't have to—"

"No," Usopp says, cutting a glance at her. "I owe Luffy more than that."

Nami isn't sure how he owes Luffy anything but the look in his eyes is intense and Nami doesn't argue the point. Who is this and what has he done with the little kid that was freaking out not a few hours ago. Usopp stands, looking tall against the light.

"Bon-chan, can you help me out?"

"It would be my pleasure, mon ami," Bon Clay says, standing and throwing Nami another wink. Please don't mess up, Nami thinks. She couldn't bear to watch it. The rest of the fights go by and Nami is too anxious to pay attention much.

Though she does watch Zoro's bout with some guy who looked strong in the opening but, in reality, relied entirely too much on flashly stunts and is beaten in the first two minutes. The crowd doesn't like that. Which is the problem. They probably admire his skill, who wouldn't? But unless someone is a swordsman it's hard to be entertained by it. Not to mention he wins with a somber expression and leaves the stage with a somber expression and a cash prize that Nami will have to pry from his sausage fingers. Would it kill him to smile once in a while?

And then…the loser's bout. Bon Clay comes back before it begins and when Nami looks at him, he only smiles and shakes his head. She fiddles with her program as she watches Kuromarimo climb back down into the arena, his cape wrapped all around him now and considerably taller than he was before.

"You've seen him fight, you've seen him win, he's made even taller by the fear of his victims! The one. The only KUuuROOMARIMOOO!" And he shrugs off his cape to reveal the same outfit as before only with sequined platformed boots.

"How tacky," Bon Clay says and Nami has no choice but to agree with him. But it's Usopp's turn and her throat is closed up, her heart throbbing in her ears. The arena goes pitch black and several surprised noises rise up from the crowd. Almost immediately, with a metallic 'chung' a spotlight flicks on, coming from behind Usopp, bathing him in silhouette and casting an oval of light on the arena from the medic's gate to just including Kuromarimo. Even with Usopp's long nose, Nami can only admire the effect.

"They say it's not how a man is beaten that counts," Usopp says, his voice low and somber. "But how he rises again, a phoenix from the ashes."

A fan starts somewhere behind him, sending a soft shower of left over plastic petals arching to fall on the arena. The medics gate opens from the outside and she is mildly surprised to see it looks like Zoro who has opened it.

"I present to you," Usopp says. "Future Pirate King of the World…"

"What did he say?" someone whispered, and so did someone else, all around her it seemed, like nervous sheets of paper.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Holy shit," someone breathes, and Nami is inclined to agree with them.

Luffy comes into the circle of the light, vest undone and being tossed lightly by the swirling gust of the fan, straw hat thumping against his back, face low and serious as petals drift around him. There is a beat of silence. A thousand breaths waiting. Then Luffy grins, quick and hard, slamming his fist into his palm.

"I'm going to kick your ass."

"What?" says Kuromarimo.

_Ding!_

And Luffy is off, bolting forward, one, two, three punches to the face, and pivoting to whip a kick at his head from the side, sending Kuromarimo crashing into the fencing. The audience cheers and Nami realizes she's grinning so hard it hurts.

"You bastard," Kuromarimo snaps, then charges, fist drawn back. "Sticky glove—" Luffy slips out of the way of his fist, grabs it and throws him, sending him crashing into the fencing again.

"Don't use the same stupid trick on me twice," Luffy says.

"You can count on dying for that," says Kuromarimo, wiping blood from his lip

"There's no way someone like you can kill me."

"You think so? DOUBLE FRO BARRAGE!" And he flings back his cape, two bazookas this time but as the fros come spiraling out they explode into flashes of light and gunpowder.

"HEY!" Nami says, launching to her feet but Bon Clay pulls her back down. Luffy is hit with two in the stomach which send him skidding back, flash burns on his skin. Kuromarimo grins, throwing the bazookas aside and charging. Sticky glove right hits and so does sticky glove left, sending Luffy rocking back and forth and then bone elbow drives his face into the floor.

Shit. She'll kill him if he loses like this!

"Had enough?" Kuromarimo says, stepping back. "No one defeats Kuromarimo the Great! Trademark of Wapol Toys," he murmurs at the end. Luffy stands back up, wiping the blood from his mouth. Then he punches either side of his own face. What the hell is he do—

Oh. _Oh!_

Luffy grins.

"Thanks for the gloves." And clenching his fists, he pulls the gloves from his face with a hissing pop.

"You can't do that!" Kuromarimo snaps.

"FURRY GATLING!" Luffy bellows and lets loose a flurry of punches on the guy, going so fast that his arms seem to be a blur. Kuromarimo can only be driven back. He falls, skin lacerated with red marks that Nami can see clearly even from this distance. He reaches for the bazooka.

"Watch out!" Nami cries. Too late. The bazooka goes off right in Luffy's face, and the afros explode on his face, lifting him off the ground and sending him crashing against the fence on the other side of the arena. He slides down, then wobbles a bit but stands, moving into a boxing stance.

"You've asked for it," Kuromarimo says. "My ultimate weapon! AFRO CHARGE!"

He bends his head like a bull and comes bolting at Luffy. It looks easy to avoid until he presses something on his shoulder and the afro expands to twice its size. Damnit! If Luffy gets stuck in that he'll never get out! _Move!_ She thinks. _Move, you moron_!

Kuromarimo is getting closer and closer and finally jumps at Luffy with his head down yelling:

"This match is mine!"

Luffy throws himself forward, sliding under Kuromarimo's body in a roll and then bouncing to his feet again, hands up in defense… and then dropped as he grins… His opponent…is currently stuck to the fence.

"Damnit!" Kuromarimo snaps, trying to get himself free. Luffy casts the gloves aside, grabs the guys ankles and pulls him horizontal.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kuromarimo growls.

"Winning," Luffy says.

"I'm not on the ground!"

"Yeah but you're flat and can't get out."

There is silence. Off to one side, Nami can see the referees debating. It's a fair point a weird way to win but… and then in a quiet low voice from above, Usopp says:

"Luffy." It sounds almost as if he's calling him but then he says it again. "Lu-ffy. Lu-ffy."

And Nami gets it.

"Lu-ffy," Nami says, then raises her voice. "Lu-ffy! Lu-ffy! Lu-ffy!"

Bon Clay joins her and others and soon it seems like the whole stadium is roaring it at once.

"LU-FFY LU-FFY LU-FFY"

"10!" the referee bellows over the noise and the arena cheers. Kuromarimo struggles.

"9!" they all chant together. "8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

"WINNER: MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

Nami screams, jumping to her feet and throwing her fists into the air. The rest of the arena rises with her, calling out. Bon Clay hugs her and she hugs him back as they jump up and down like little girls. And on the big screen tv, Nami can see Luffy with his arms raised, too, his face burnt and bloody but his smile as fierce as the sunshine. Nami finds herself grinning back, so hard she can barely see. But that doesn't matter. Nothing matters but that stupid kid and his big stupid grin.


	8. I'll Meet You, Lookin' for Somethin'

**I'll meet you there**

Nami couldn't help but feel ridiculous as she clung to the bar on the crowded bus. The coat Usopp had given her this afternoon was even more bag lady than the one she usually wore, ragged at the hems and patched here and there in different shades of browns. The scarf was too long and oddly colored, Chopper's, based off of his favorite Doctor series. Though she'd never seen anything like it in E.R. or General Hospital, and she seriously doubted Chopper had ever watched those so it must be some kind of new series. Geeze, Nami was starting to feel old. The hat was big and brown and floppy, lined with fishing flies (which didn't look a bit like flies) and a ragged feather poking out of scrap of ribbon around the brim where Usopp had gotten carried away. The gloshes were red and over-sized and Nami didn't ask where Usopp found them and she didn't want to know. She kind of felt like some dumpy old man heading home for the holidays. As such, she'd drawn the line at the nose glasses. She was tricking Sanji, not playing the villain in some Saturday Morning Cartoon.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, or tried, but the thick black gloves were bulky and made it hard to get the damn thing. Finally she yanked the glove off and dug her phone out. Spandam. She should answer it. But what was the point, really? She sent the call to her voice mail anyway and stuffed her glove back on. It wasn't like she expected Zoro to call so soon. He rarely did anyway, even when he was coming to meet her. In fact, whenever he did call, it was because he'd gotten lost since he'd somehow managed to short circuit every damn GPS they'd ever bought him. She'd never felt so sorry for a mechanical object before. Truth be told she wasn't looking forward to seeing him in any case. Especially now.

But he wasn't here and he probably wasn't going to be here for a while, so Nami shook off the lingering Zoro doom cloud and kept an eye open for her stop. She was going to a place to be treated like the queen of the universe by at least one of the residents and she was damned well going to enjoy it.

Ah. There it was. Nami pulled the nylon cord for the bus to stop and bundled off it, into the biting cold evening. It was clear, though and the stars were strung across the night sky next to a hard quarter moon that looked more like a scythe then a smile. You're here to have fun, Nami told herself firmly. Remember that. She began to trudge up the hill and was halfway there when she remembered. Sighing she pulled off her glove again, cursing such delicate and feminine hands that made this deception so necessary, and pressed number three on her speed dial.

"Yello?" Usopp says.

"Yello? Seriously?" Nami says."I thought we were out of the '90s."

"Oh, Charlie! Glad you could make it!" Usopp said brightly. Already her hand was growing cold.

"I'm halfway up the hill, Usopp."

"Wow I can't believe you walked all the way from Peter's Street. You're tough, my man. Hey remember that time when—"

She hung up on him. He could talk to himself if he wanted but it was cold out here. She shoved her hand back into her stupid glove and continued her tromp up the hill. Zeff and Sanji lived in a small townhouse overlooking Lake Union. She stopped for a moment to admire the lights on the sailboats bobbing in the water and strung across the bridge. Her breath frosting in the air. She imagined what camera she'd use, what filters, to capture the light and the quiet business of a winter's night. She closed her eyes and imagined setting it all up, fingers blistering with cold and hearing the boys messing around behind her, being annoying as usual while Robin stood off to the side with a cup of steaming coffee that Sanji served her. Maybe Brook was playing something sweet but brittle and maybe Vivi was there, standing beside Nami and smiling when Nami whipped around to tell the dumbasses to shut up because she was trying to focus here.

But there was none of that. The only sounds were cars rushing by on the busy road below and the sound of a dog barking somewhere in the lonely distance. Silent night indeed. Ah well. Nami flipped the scarf to cover her nose,made sure her hair was tucked away and popped on the sunglasses. That made things a bit difficult as she tried to manage the concrete steps, nearly falling. These guys better damn well appreciate the sacrifices she went through. Finally she'd made it to the top without falling and knocked.

The door opened and a ghost of warm air like a breath washed over the bridge of her nose as Usopp stood, silhouetted in the warm light.

"Charlie!" he said, brightly, putting a hand on her shoulder to guide her in. "Wow I'm glad you made it!"

"Hi Charlie," said Chopper from the couch, biting his lips to keep from smiling. Sanji, fortunately, didn't see it as he stood behind Chopper in the archway to the kitchen, hip cocked to the side as he stirred something, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Welcome to the shitty house," Sanji said. "Dinner's in half an hour, but you can take off your coat whenever you want."

"Don't mind if I do," Nami said, throwing off her coat to reveal her tight fitting Hard Candy t-shirt, a marginally less skin tight pair of blue jeans and…well still the red galoshes but the overall effect was the same. The cigarette dropped into the bowl.

"Shit!" Sanji said, and sending Usopp and Chopper howling with laughter. Nami laughed too and took off the rest of her costume, grinning at Sanji and giving him a wink.

"Thanks for the shitty welcome, Sanji-kun."

"Nami— The shitty— Usopp, I'm going to kill you!" The bowl was spun onto an end table and Usopp yelped, bolting as Sanji chased him around the couch. Chopper watched them laughing until Usopp dove behind him.

"Oi! Don't hide behind me!"

"It was your idea!"

"Not _all_ my idea! You suggested it!"

"But you bought the hat!" They pushed at each other until Sanji popped them both over the head with one long leg. Then he pivoted gracefully enough to make Bon Clay cry and dipped into an elegant bow from the waist, sweeping a hand outward.

"My lady, welcome to our humble abode."

"It's good to be here," Nami said, eyeing what looked to be a girlie mag on the floor before Sanji swept it under the couch with a swift kick. Usopp and Chopper began snickering until Sanji gave them a sharp look.

"Go and set the table, you assholes!" And then back to Nami with a sweet smile, fluffing the pillow on an arm chair before gesturing to it. "A seat, my fair maiden?"

"Of course," Nami said, stepping out of the ridiculous galoshes and padding sockfooted over to the arm chair, then putting them up on the ottoman Sanji offered. She held out her hand, smiling to herself as Sanji fitted a wine glass into it and then velvety red wine into it, looking every inch a waiter. Ahh this was the life.

"Anything else I can offer you? Chocolate? An intimate massage?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Nami said, flapping a hand and trying her damnedest not to think about intimate massages. "Go do your thing."

"As you wish," he said, and fluttered his way back to the kitchen, yelling at them not to put out the shitty plates. Didn't they see that Nami was here? She was always surprised he didn't get whiplash when he did that. Still she found it was kind of lonely, sitting here sipping wine alone. The others should be here.

Even if Zoro were here he'd just be sprawled on the couch, steadfastly refusing to help as he downed his beer until Sanji roused him into a fight and they crashed their way into her nerves. If Luffy were here there would be even more crashing and him using the couch as his own personal jungle gym and being kicked out of the kitchen repeatedly until Nami wanted to sit on him to keep him still. It was a fine line between loving someone and wanting to kick their head in and Nami was usually on both sides. She sighed and spotted Chopper carrying a small stack of dishes from the kitchen.

"Put those down and sit with me," Nami said.

"Oh sure!" Chopper said brightly. Then glanced uncertainly at Sanji who was just coming out of the dining room. "But um…"

"Do as the lady says, Chopper." He waved a hand and continued toward the kitchen. "Usopp can finish setting the table."

"Oi! Why me?" Usopp said from the kitchen.

"Because I said so, shithead," Sanji said. "You wanna eat, you gotta work."

"Yeah yeah. By the way, how is that cake batter coming?" A pause and then. "Don't do it I'm holding a good plate. _I'm holding a good plate_!" There was a solid thock. "OW! One of these days you're going to give me a concussion, you know."

"One of these days you're going to deserve it."

Nami rolled her eyes and shot a smile at Chopper as he flopped on the floor beside her. He looked good and had definitely changed from the ten-year-old furball he'd once been. For one thing it was frankly obvious he worked out, though he'd never been much of a fighter. He'd learned what to do with his facial hair, too, keeping long sideburns that phased into a tight beard over his jaw.

"I see you're growing your hair out," she said, flipping his ponytail.

"Oh that's just left over from Halloween. I've been too busy to cut it."

"Want me to do it?" Nami asked, since that seemed to be a trend this year.

"I dunno I might wanna keep it." Chopper reached back and fingered the ponytail thoughtfully. "Usopp says it makes me look dashing."

Oh lord. He was already at that age where he wanted to look dashing. Where had the time gone?

"He may be right." Nami sipped her wine, and then leaned forward, smirking and pressing a finger against his cheek. "Anyone in particular you want to look dashing for?"

Chopper flushed and out of the corner of her eye, Nami could see Usopp and Sanji peering out of the kitchen archway, waiting for an answer. They were all gossip mongers, she swore.

"Is it a lady?" Sanji asked with a grin.

"Is it a textbook?" Usopp asked and Sanji swatted him with the dishtowel.

"No one said you could stop working, longnose. Get moving."

"Ass," Usopp muttered.

"Elephant turd," Sanji said back. Nami tuned them out and looked at Chopper who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I dunno, I just like to look dashing, I guess. It really fits in with steam punk."

Whatever that was. Now what to talk about? She was tempted to ask him about school since she was mildly curious— but he tended to not know how to stop talking and she'd had her fill of sickness without hearing about communicable diseases in Bolivia. Chopper picked at the carpet. Nami swirled the wine in her glass. Well he read didn't he? Maybe they'd read the same book at some point. Though…god, when's the last time she sat down with a book. Did he watch hockey? She couldn't remember but it was sort of a moot point since she hadn't followed any of it for a long time now.

"Oh!" Chopper said. "I made that photo album like you asked me to. Wanna see it?"

"Sure," Nami said, faintly surprised. She'd said to do it just as a thing, not expecting him to actually take pictures. He hurried to his suitcase, parked in one of the shadowy corners of the room and Nami moved to the couch so it would be easier. As she waited she glanced at the pictures on the far wall. Not many of them but they roughly traced Sanji's childhood from a certain age, two pictures only distinguishable from one another by the way his hair was parted. One of these days she was going to see both those crazy eyebrows at the same time.

Chopper sat down beside her, the photo album in his lap and she was surprised again. She'd expected some kind of cheap plastic binder but it was more like a scrapbook than anything, hand sewn together with red thread and a group shot on the cover of…well a long time ago. Chopper traced the cover with his fingertips.

"They're not very good…" he mumbled and Nami shrugged.

"It's the thought that counts." And she meant it. Even if the pictures were off kilter or the person had glowing red eyes, as long as you could see who it was, there was memory there. Even more so if you could see the place. Not every picture was going to be a masterpiece and sometimes even crappy ones held more sentiment then the best photographer could produce.

Chopper nodded and opened the book, revealing it really was a scrapbook. There were pictures but also cards and ticket stubs—each page meticulously decorated though she couldn't pick out any sort of theme. Then again, scrapbooks had never really been her thing. She watched Chopper's year unfold, listening to what he said and greedily trying to find the hints of Usopp. She could see his influence here and there and there was rarely a page without him being in one picture or another. For the most part she let Chopper keep his own pace until they came to Halloween and she gently took the book from him so she could look at the plethora of Usopp and, surprisingly, Robin. They were dressed from Beauty and the Beast with Chopper as the Beast, Usopp as Gaston, and Robin looking stunning in a really cheap yellow Belle dress. Then again, Robin could look stunning in a paper bag.

"I didn't know she was up there," Nami said.

"We didn't know she was coming. Usopp just woke up and found her in his living room."

"That's Robin for you," Nami said dryly. "Franky, too. What is it with them and breaking and entering anyway?"

"Dunno. Maybe they just like to be welcomed no matter what."

"Maybe they're freaks," Nami said, which was the more accurate answer, but she loved them anyway.

"What did you do for Halloween?"

Got piss drunk and wished she were dead as another month came to a close and December loomed on the horizon.

"Oh not much. I don't do holidays anymore."

Chopper was silent a moment and Nami flipped the pages but there were fewer and fewer pictures. She supposed that was when test time had happened. Chopper meshed his fingers together and she knew what was coming before he spoke.

"I…she told me about…you know… What we're going to do."

"Did she?" Nami said, not wanting to think about it and wishing it didn't always come back to this. Couldn't she have a single hour without this hanging over her head?

"I mean as a med student I understand, but—"

"Good." Nami shut the book. "I'm glad you understand. Anyway, I'm going to help set the table. Great scrapbook."

"Oh…thanks," Chopper said, softly gathering the book to his chest. Nami stood. She liked the kid. She loved him. She did. But someone else could field this one because she was tired of being the adult.

**xXxXx**

"Eat shit and die!" Nami snarled, wrenching her car over to slam into the other one, the controller vibrating in her hands.

"Ah! Nami! Stop!" Chopper cried. "I'm going to off ! the…cliff…"

"Nami's so cute when she's being an aggressive driver," Sanji said, wiggling his hips against the couch.

"Aggressive? Try homicidal," Usopp said from where he was sitting on the floor by her legs. He twisted his head to look up at her. "You know this is supposed to be a racing game, right?"

"I know I gotta blue shell with yer name on it," Nami said.

"Oh shit," Usopp said. Nami fired it off just as Usopp applied the breaks on his Yoshi buggy. Causing Sanji to shoot ahead, the blue shell hurtling after him.

"Asshole! That shitty shell was yours!" Sanji snapped as his princess mobile went flying. Bye bye princesses. "My poor ladies."

"All's fair in love and war," Usopp said, then powered ahead. "Bye."

"Usopp! I'm going to get you back for that!"

"Eat my pixellated dust."

Nami guided her big ugly turtle guy and the little monkey guy back and forth with one finger as she chugged the bottle of chocolate liquor and set it down, nearly missing the coffee table. Someone musta moved it. She was still kinda thirsty though.

"Is there any more, Sanji?" she asked, leaning her head on the cook's shoulder, partly to distract him as she charged her way ahead, shooting a banana at Chopper who spun out of control and cliffing Usopp on her way to victory.

"Ah, chocolate liquor? I think that's the last of it," Sanji said and Nami could see his color rise. He wasn't foolin' no one. Fool.

"What else you got?"

"Don't you think you've had enough for now?" Chopper asked, giving her a frown. Humph. She scowerd…scowled at him.

"Can it, ponytail. I only had four bottles and they were small. 'Sides." She patted her belly. "Cast iron stomach."

"You've had six, Nami," Sanji said softly. "Plus the wine you had for dinner."

"Whatever, I'm still kicking you wusses asses. Hey Chopper. Cliff!"

"What? _Ahh_!"

"Alls fair in love'n'stuff." She reached for the chocolate liquor. It was empty. All right which asshole drank it? She hiccuped and tasted it in her mouth and realized it with a giggle. Oh right. Her.

"I wanna little more, Sanji-kuuun," she said, letting her car drive itself as she wrapped both her arms around one of his, pressing up against it and taking a deep breath, watching his adams apple bob. She smiled up at him and rubbed her chin against his shoulder.

"Please?" she said in a soft voice.

"Oops," Usopp said, doing something with his foot and making the game switch off.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Nami snapped, kicking at his shoulder.

"Sorry but ah, it's pretty late. We should go to bed."

"Yeah, good idea," Chopper said giving her a sideways glance. Nami reached over and pulled at his cheek.

"Don't see I don't think what yer doin'," she said, lifting her head. "I mean…that other thing."

"Umm I really don't understand?" Chopper said, sounding nervous Nami patted his cheek.

"Go back to school, pollywog."

"Padawan," Usopp said.

"Whatever." She leaned back against Sanji, wrapping his arm around her waist and looking at his fingernails. Why were they so glossy? It was weird. Freeaaaakuh.

"Anyway I can't go home 'cuz I have a funny smelling coat and those goshes are weird." She shifted to rest her head on Sanji's shoulder again, pulling his hand up a little further just to watch him blush. Oh man he was so easy. _Soo_ easy. Like those lil' oven things were you were s'pposed to be able to make a pie. "You wouldn' make me go out there in that, would you?" she said, giving him a look.

"Uh," he squeaked, then cleared his throat. "Of course you're welcome to stay here," Sanji said. "You can use the guest bed."

"I want your bed," Nami said, arching her back up against him.

"O-of course!"

"With you in it."

Sanji made a strangled noise.

"O-kay," Usopp said and Nami found herself being pulled to her feet by the long nosed…annoying guy. "I think that's enough psychological torture for one night."

"I don't want you," Nami said, pushing against his shoulders. "You snore."

"The feeling is mutual," Usopp said. "Tell you what, I'll pay you twenty dollars if you come upstairs and lie down for an hour."

"I don' gotta sleep, do I?" Nami said, pouting at him.

"Not if you don't want to."

Okay. That sounded…like a pretty good deal. She'd lay down and get her money and then…maybe go out and blow it on some Grey Goose. Why not? Not like there was much to save money for. Oh wait! She had to…

"Gotta get my phone," she said, twisting out of Usopp's grip and stumbling over the uneven tilt of the floor to riffle through the big coat. "Zoro might call and wanna know where to go from Bolivia. Bolivia!" She pressed the phone against her chest and explained to them carefully. "That's nowhere near Colorado! How does he even get down there without a passport?"

"Why would Zoro be going to Colorado?" Chopper asked.

"Cuz of that Eme…Emelem guy."

"Eminem?" Usopp asked.

"No the other one."

They looked at her blankly and she sighed, flopping her hands down against her thighs.

"This is why I can't tell you jerks anything!" She was about to tell them off for it when keys rattled and the front door opened to reveal a Zeff. Oh, hey Zeff. She peered at him.

"How do you get your mustache to stay up like that?" she asked. His eyebrows climbed up into his hat and Nami pfft out a laugh.

"Did you see that?" she said to Usopp who came up and wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Hilarious. Welcome back, Pops."

"Usopp he's not your Pops," Nami said, pushing at his shoulder again as he lead her away. "Your Pops is in New York."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Silly, Usoso." It was pretty hard to get up the stairs because Usopp kept tripping her. Jerk. She sat on the bed and then lay down. An hour, huh? She could handle flipped the blanket over her and she pulled it up to her shoulder. Silly _silly_ Usoso. Always taking care of her.

"You're a good guy, you know."

"Thanks. You too." Even though he was quiet, though, she could still hear him breathing, hovering just beside the bed. She twisted around to look up at him but it was too dark to see his expression.

"Hmm?"

"Ah…nothing. Sleep well, Nami."

"You, too." She murmured. Her phone glowed and she peered at it blearily. Then pressed two on the speed dial. The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. Five times. _Answer it, stupid._

"Yo!"

"Yo," Nami replied in a low voice. And then heard her past self say something muffled.

"Oh right. Umm. I'm Monkey D. Luffy but I'm not here and I really don't like phones anyway so if you wanna call me just call someone else. But if you really wanna talk to me you should just come say hi."

"I really wanna come see you," Nami said after the beep. "But you're never home." There was a long silence and the voice mail beeped again. End of message. Nami hung up, blinked slowly and held down two again. Listening to it ring and ring and ring to an empty room back in her apartment.

"Yo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lookin' for somethin' I've never seen<strong>

Chinese food is everywhere, spread over the table and half gone. There are green bottles of booze, too, that between her and Zoro have been completely devastated. Even Usopp has had had a glass or two and is now dark cheeked as he stands on the chair, holding Nami's brush like a microphone.

"And here he comes, ladies and gentleman," Usopp says, making shhing noises to imitate the crowd. Nami grins around the bottle and shakes her head. "The one… The only… MONKEY Monkey monkey _D_ D d LuFFYYYYYYY!"

Luffy came from behind the chair, frowning fiercely, the effect somewhat marred by the peanut sauce stain on his King Chicken shirt. He folds his arms and glowers at Nami.

"I am the future Pirate King of the World." And he grins. "And I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh no!" Nami says.

"And the crowd goes wild! _Haaah! Haah! Woo! Marry me, Luffy_!" Usopp says. Someone had said that which is the thing. It had only been because they hadn't known him.

"Come on!" Luffy shifts into a fighting stance, fists cocked. "Let's go."

Nami applauded around the bottle. Usopp leaned down in a dramatic pose resting a forearm on Luffy's shoulder.

"And of course as heir to the throne of the pirate king of the world, if you fight well I'll be more then happy to take you on in my captain's stead."

"No way," Luffy says. "Get your own fights."

"Oi, oi stop moving away I'm still—" Usopp yelps and flails, managing to save himself before faceplanting into the carpet. "Damnit, Luffy, you could have killed me!"

"Sorry, sorry," Luffy says, poking his nose into the empty boxes. "Foood. I need food," he sang to himself.

"As if you didn't eat enough already," Nami says. She'd never met someone so hungry! It's even worse now that he's started fighting. The boy can blow through sixty dollars worth of Chinese food and his stomach still grumbles. Not that sixty dollars is that much of a big deal these days. It's only been three arenas in as many weeks and Luffy's popularity only seems to grow. People are starting to come in from out of state to watch him fight and for the mid-sized arenas they'd been in, that's a pretty big deal.

"You sound sorry," Usopp mutters, flopping cross legged beside Nami and snatching a box of sweet and sour chicken from Luffy's grip.

"Hey!" Luffy says, slamming his hand on the table. "That's mine!"

"It is not yours! You went through two boxes all on your own!" Usopp says, holding the carton to his chest. "Don't be selfish!"

"Here, Luffy, you can have the rest of my lo mein," Nami says, sliding it across the table. Luffy frowned into the box.

"What's in it?"

"Pork I think," Nami says.

"Thank youuu," Luffy says, flopping down and digging in with Zoro's left over chopsticks. Nami puts on her new reading glasses and opens her budget book just to stare at the numbers. 5 grand. Ahhh. She wants to rub her cheek against it like a happy cat. Granted they're going to be dry for a few weeks or so until the next arena opens up and with that and several other expenses, that 5 grand is going to deflate considerably, but the point was that it's still so much from only three events and it would only grow along with Luffy's reputation. It is strange, too, since unlike Zoro, Luffy's not a consistent win. Some fights he loses, and badly. But whether he wins or loses, he always seems to inspire people to scream for him.

Nami glances over the book and sees him with his mouth full of noodles, face smeared with sauce, and reminds herself never to let him eat in public until his reputation is more secure.

"Foo foof fife, Fuffop," Luffy says and Nami holds up the book as a shield to protect from soggy projectiles.

"Don't talk and eat!" Nami snaps, flicking some well chewed carrots from the book before whacking him on the head with it.

"Fowrry."

He swallows and burps before saying:

"You should fight, Usopp."

"What me? I would but it just wouldn't be fair," Usopp says, putting a hand to the center of his chest. "After all, these mid sized fighters can't hold a candle to me and even if they could— I promised my great uncle on his death bed that I would never fight in an arena unless I could be a sniper."

"So if you ever got that opportunity, you'd be obligated to do it?" Nami says resting her chin on the heel of her hand and giving Usopp as smirk.

"Of course! I am a man of honor!" Usopp says. Oh, unsuspecting lamb.

"Well melee is all kinds of weapons," Luffy says, giving her unexpected innocent support and the flush flees from Usopp's cheeks. "So you could probably do it no problem!"

"Ah—well that is to say, it has to be an official sniper tournament," Usopp says, flapping a hand.  
>"You know, because he wanted me to be King of the Snipers and I'm not going to get that title in an arena." He laughs.<p>

"Let's see your skills then," Nami says. "If you have them."

"Oh, lady, you're on," Usopp says. "I may be many things but I can hit the eye of a clay pigeon at fifty yards."

"I wanna see you do that!" Luffy says, pumping his fist into the air. "Let's go!"

"It's pitch black outside, you'd never be able to see it," Usopp says, but he jabs imperiously with his chopsticks. "Go stand by the door, and I'll shoot some chicken into your mouth."

"Okay!" Luffy scrambles up, nearly knocking over the table and Nami saves her drink from spilling just in time. Geeze, he's so careless. She expects Usopp to shoot from the table, move closer even, so she's surprised when he grabs a piece of chicken and moves to the other side of the room, digging a slingshot from his backpack. Eating anything shot from that cannot be sanitary but Nami's not particularly worried about it. It is Luffy after all.

"Okay, watch the great sniper at work. Luffy! Open wide!"

"Ahhhh!"

Usopp fits the chicken into the cradle of the slingshot, pulls back and then snap! Nami can follow it only well enough to see it in Luffy's mouth right before his teeth close over it. She's suitably impressed.

"That's pretty nice, Usopp," she says.

"Thank you, thank you. I would have gone from an even greater distance but I didn't want to kill him."

"Nn," Luffy says, or something like it.

"Maybe you really should go in a tournament," Nami says with a grin. "After all, even sniper kings need to start somewhere."

Usopp gives her a horrified look as he resumes his seat beside her.

"Are you trying to kill me? I want to live til I'm old enough to drink…legally," he adds. Nami grins and salutes him with her bottle before drinking.

"NNN!" Luffy says. Nami looks at him idly. He's watching them, eyes wide and flailing. Nami wonders if he's trying to fly or do some weird sort of chicken dance-—when she realizes abruptly that he's choking.

Crap.

"Luffy!" Usopp says, jolting to his feet. The door opens behind Luffy to reveal Zoro, carrying a bucket of mostly melted ice. He blinks mildly at his 'captain', sighs and sets the bucket down before yanking the boy to him, sliding into a Heimlich maneuver so smooth it takes her a moment to even realize that he's doing it. The bit of chicken flies out and lands soggily on the carpet.

"Chew your damn food," Zoro says, shoving him in the back of the head before picking up the ice bucket and nudging the door closed with his foot.

"I tried but it was too fast," Luffy says with a pout. Zoro gives him a look.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Ah, no I shot it into his mouth," Usopp says. "Sorry about that."

"Oh." Zoro sits at the table, sets the ice bucket down,and then his eyes bulge. "Oi! You ate it all!?"

"We sent you for ice half an hour ago," Nami says, wondering what she'd been thinking. Oh. Right.  
>She'd been thinking even an idiot like Zoro can't get lost in a hotel.<p>

"I couldn't find any ice machines so I had to go to the Best Western."

"That's down the street!" Nami snaps.

"I know where it is, that's why I went there," Zoro says as if he has every right to be irritated. Nope. Not going to fight this battle. She sighs. Lets. It. Go. And waves an idle hand toward the mini-fridge.

"We saved your portion in there."

Luffy and Zoro's gazes lock on the fridge at the same time. Luffy is fast but Zoro is faster, punching Luffy in the head and then sitting on him before opening the fridge.

"Ahh! Zoro get off!" Luffy howls, reaching for the boxes of food.

"Like hell I'm getting off. I want to eat."

Luffy continues whining and wriggling like a worm as Zoro puts his food in the microwave that rests on top of the fridge, shutting the fridge door and folding his arms each time as he waits for the timer to ding. More than twice he almost closes the door on Luffy's fingers.

"You're a terrible person," Luffy says, resting his face on the carpet. "Such a food hog."

"Oi, I don't want to hear that from you!"

"Food hog! Food hog!" Luffy says. "Stingy!"

Zoro pops him on the back of the head. Luffy wrenches around and pulls at his face. Nami watches them struggle for a moment before turning back to her budget book.

"You know, Zoro," Usopp says. "There's an ice machine just around the corner."

"You think I care about that now?!" Zoro snaps as Luffy pulls on both sides of his mouth before yelping when Zoro grabs his nose. The phone rings. Nami blinks at it, then meanders over, sitting on her bed and grabbing a pen before picking up the phone and tucking it between her neck and shoulder.

"Hello?" she says, knowing better than to give any more information then that. There is a moment of serrated breathing and she almost thinks its a stalker and hangs up with a voice curls into her ear like a slime trail.

"Where are you?"

Arlong. A cold chill cracks in the base of her spine. She straightens. She's not afraid of him. She's not. He can do nothing to her now. He wouldn't anyway. Not when they are both after the same thing that he needs more than she does.

"None of your business," she says, as mildly as she can, watching the fight continue until Usopp asks for Luffy's help in catching a Raticate. Arlong gives a weak breathy laugh which dissolves into coughing that sounds like glass is being rubbed over his lungs. Nami relishes in it.

"It's all your business, Nami," Arlong says and she hates the grin she can hear in his voice. "It's about the cure."

"What about it?" Nami turns away so that they can't read her expression. Her hand is trembling lightly and she forces it to still.

"You'll have to meet me and find out."

"Where?"

"The overflow parking lot at Crystal Caverns. Next Monday. Midnight."

A bolt of chill through her. How did he know where they were? But of course he did, she reminds herself. He follows the circuits even if he can't go. That's his business. She wonders who he's using as a bookie this time and wishes she could hate him more for that. But she hates him plenty enough for everything else so she'll have to be satisfied.

"Fine."

He hangs up before she can and she listens to the dial tone a moment before setting the phone down. It's dangerous. Meeting Arlong is always dangerous and she hates to do it. He's much weaker than he used to be but that's like a downgrade from a Monster Truck to a Mac Truck. She half thinks of bringing Luffy and the others with her. At least Zoro who can probably take Arlong on. Probably. But not the rest of them which Arlong will inevitably have with them. She doesn't want him killed and she doesn't want his life or any of their lives hung over her head. Not again.

"Nami?" Luffy says and she sees them all looking at her, Usopp with mild curiosity, Zoro with his damn inscrutable expression and Luffy seems…concerned.

"Oh just Valentine being a bitch as usual. How'd she even get this number?"

"She probably asked the hotel," Usopp says, leaning back against the wall as he returns to his game. Luffy and Zoro are still watching her and she wants to crack their heads together. Well there is one way to get away from them.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower," Nami says, then fixes a pointed glare at Luffy. "So if you have to go, go now."

"I'm fine," he says. Zoro turns back to monitoring his food but she can feel Luffy's eyes on her all the way to the bathroom.

**xXxXx**

It's about two in the morning when the cab finally drops her off about half a mile from the parking lot of the Crystal Caverns. The cab driver looks at her like she's nuts as she climbs out into the chilly cloudy night, but Nami ignores him, closes the door and waits until he speeds off before heading up the road. It was harder to sneak away than she'd thought it would be, even with lacing their drinks with sleeping pills. Zoro had figured it out right before he'd dropped off, but let him. It isn't as if he can find her.

But it's fine. It's all fine. Once she finds out about the cure, provided the asshole isn't lying— which she's going to be on the lookout for this time— well she'll still need the money for it, won't she? 5 grand won't begin to cover it. So she can go back and lie like the dickens and if nothing else Luffy and Usopp will believe her. If Zoro doesn't, that's his problem but then all she has to do is to hope he puts up with her at least until the next tournament when she can find some new clients. True, she was still a new manager, but Luffy's sudden reputation should at least be good for one gig or two. And even if it isn't, she's always been a respectable bookie.

She hears the thrum of a motorcycle down the road and curses to herself. Who the hell is out here at this time of night? Nami scrambles for the shelter of some low lying scrub brush, the light flooding around a second before she's able to press herself flat against the ground. She bites her lip and clenches her fingers in the rocky dirt as she hears the motorcycle slow, stop. Shit! Go away! She snarls at them mentally. She doesn't need any more trouble. Nor does she need questions or heroes, reluctant or otherwise.

"What is it?" says a young man, sounding sleepy. "Why did we stop?"

"Thought I saw someone," says an older man, voice gruff. No, you didn't! Nami thinks at them desperately. Go away!

"You sure it wasn't a shitty fox or something? I've seen two already." Quiet except for the idling of the engine. A beetle is walking out of the sage brush right by her hand and Nami presses her lips together.

"Yeah, you might be right," says the man, revving the engine. "Don't fall asleep back there, kid. We've still got a few miles to go." The kid's reply is lost to the motorcycle roaring off and Nami breathes out, flicking the beetle away and waiting until the sounds die out to get up and continue on her way, a little quicker this time.

She reaches the overflow parking lot without incident, hanging back in the shadow of a stunted twisty tree. The moon has come out from behind the clouds and is casting silvery light into the otherwise dark parking lot. Three vans sit in a rough semi-circle, pointing at the group of…of monsters sitting a few feet away by a fire lit in a trashcan.

Fishmen.

Her childhood had been poverty stricken and sometimes miserable, but it was nothing compared to what had happened when they'd come bubbling up out of the bay, dripping seaweed. Monsters, everyone had thought, and they had been right. With Arlong in the lead they'd thoroughly trashed the town, burned down what they didn't loot, including homes. Orange Grove had been a small rural community, sandwiched between swamp and small sheltered bay, but they'd expected help. Nami couldn't count the times she'd prayed for a SWAT team or the FBI or even Mully and Sculder to come and solve their problem. For whatever reason they had been abandoned by everyone except a small group of weird scientists who'd been captured the moment they'd set foot in town.

Their only contribution had been to create some kind of neurotoxin, Nami knew to call it that now, that Arlong dumped into the town water supply. Many died, some lived but were decaying slowly, aging at a much faster rate than they should. Through pure accident or luck or kismet, Nami had managed to get her hands on the last barrel of the stuff. She's still not sure how that had happened. She considered herself as a resourceful person, but she hadn't known anything when she was eight. All she'd known was that her town was dying and she didn't want it to die any more, so she'd dumped it into the bay.

There had been…more Fishmen down there. A small colony. Fish and Fishmen died alike, corpses washing up on the beach. Nami remembered crying for days when she'd seen a mermaid, prettier than anyone she'd ever seen and dead. Nami can still remember her face, still and perfect.

That seemed to be the straw that broke the government's back because they'd sent people in, then. But before the SWAT and FBI arrived, helicopters blotted dark against the blue sky, Arlong had made Bellemere drink the bay water straight down. Everyone thought she would die. Nami sometimes wishes she had. She'd been a vegetable for years now. Brain dead, the doctors said. Not there. Left the building.  
>No one had blamed her, not even Nojiko, even though they should. The town even scraped together money to keep her in the hospital. A living saint. Snow White waiting for a kiss that would never come.<br>And meanwhile, the town continued dying. No one knew when and if the disease would strike. Sometimes it would even skip a generation and a healthy mother would have a baby that would only live a few short days. Nothing to be done, the government had said. You have our sympathies. She didn't want their sympathies, she'd wanted their money, she'd wanted a cure.

When she was thirteen, Arlong had come back into her life as suddenly as before, ricketed with the  
>disease himself and Nami had never been so acidically happy to see it. He'd found someone willing to work on the cure, he'd said. One of the scientists they'd captured who went by 'Ceaser'. All he'd needed was the funding and Arlong knew a good fast way to get it—only he couldn't go himself. Fishmen were strong but panicked people with shotguns were stronger.<p>

When she was fifteen, she'd found out he'd lied. Ceaser was a real guy, Nami had met him once, but the money had been going toward other things. Nami had never found out what it was and never cared. She'd ditched him and made her own way. And made her own way quite well. Until she'd been persuaded to try and manage some in Foxy's stable, until she'd gotten suspicious about things he'd been doing, until she'd gotten caught.

Still— she is still going forward now, and she takes the opportunity to gloat about it silently as she glares at the Fishman in the center of the circle, his hair a shock of white now, his webbed hand like a bone over the piece of driftwood he's using as a cane.

Nami lifts her head, throws back her shoulders and approaches the Fishmen who look up to watch her come. There are fewer with him than there used to be. Hachi, still and she's, very reluctantly, sort of relieved to see that he was still alive. Compared to the rest, he wasn't as bad. Compared to the rest she almost didn't hate him.

Arlong rose as she came closer, dark and monstrous, his dorsal cutting against the moon before he straightened to his full height and looked down his jagged nose at her. One eye had gone dead, she noticed, a thick film covering it. Good.

"You'd better not be wasting my time, Arlong," she told him, looking right into his good eye. It's reckless, she knows, as all she has is a small knife, tucked into a garter at her thigh—her staff burned up along with everything else. It—hadn't seemed important to get a new one but now she regrets not doing it.

"You always did have a mouth on you," he says with a grin to show off his jagged teeth. "Just like your mother." He reaches for her as if to grab her chin but she steps back. She won't let that hurt. She refuses to let that hurt. He snickers and sits down, one leg giving out but Kuroobi grabs his elbow and helps him the rest of the way.

"What do you want?" she says, glowering at him."What about the cure?"

"There is no cure, you moron," Arlong says, a smirk tugging one corner of his mouth. Right. She should have expected something like this. He's obviously planning something else and she's not going to have any part in it.

"Go to hell," she tells him, then pivots, feeling the dagger's presence against her leg, knowing she has one hit.

"What do you think I used the money for anyway, Nami?" he calls after her. "Do you see us living it up? Living the high life? I can't get out of the car without risking getting shot at."

"Too bad they have lousy aim," Nami calls back, not looking, not stopping.

"He's lying," Arlong says. "If he had a cure, why isn't he getting government funding? Think, idiot. There's more avenues to money then a Fishman and a little girl can get."

That…is true. He's always been smart about money. Too smart about money. She pauses, and slowly turns, folding her arms across her chest.

"What did you use the money for?" she asks. He watches her a long moment, good eye shadowed in the brim of his black hat.

"Ransom," he says finally. "That bastard has my sister."

Shock jolts through her. She's only met Arlong's sister once. Only seen her once before she'd even known who the mermaid was related to. Nami had first seen her as a little mermaid toddler, sitting on the beach, playing with shells. Nami had wanted to hate her. Had tried so hard to hate her. But couldn't even manage it when Arlong had swept the mermaid up, carrying her with one arm into the water. Nami remembered watching them until her face disappeared in the small waves.

But…she's not stupid. She's not going to fall for such an obvious bit for sympathy.

"If that's true why didn't you tell me from the start?"

"Sure," he sneers. "As if you'd help a mermaid."

"What makes you think I'd help her now?" Nami says, hating to sound so callous, wondering what Luffy would think— Well who cares what he would think? She's trying to save her own people. Why should she care about the monsters that had destroyed her people's lives to begin with? Maybe some of them had been innocent, but no one in Orange Grove had done anything to deserve what had happened to them.

Arlong raises a hand, gesturing to Hachi. The octopus Fishman gives her a small smile which Nami doesn't return and carefully approaches her, holding out a photograph. Nami takes it, turning to catch the moonlight, and the bottom drops out of her stomach. Joker's lab…and through a window, Nami can see Nojiko, tied to a chair, head bowed, their secret tatto plainly visible on her shoulders.

"Why?" Nami finds herself whispering.

"I don't know and I don't care," Arlong says. "I want to see Sharley free before I die and now that we have mutual interests…" He shrugs. "Come with us," he says. "Bring your friends."

"I'll let you take me to the airport," Nami says. She isn't getting them involved in this. She can't. She imagines Luffy will have no problems helping, but as good as he is in the arena, it's much different from the real world when people are ready to kill you. Not to mention Usopp will be terrified and Zoro…who knows what he'd think. Who cares what he'd think? She's not going to do it.

"What are you going to do by yourself?" Arlong asks, his lips raised in an almost sneer. Nami has no idea.

"That's none of your business," she says. She'll figure it out as she goes along.


	9. Fine By Me, All About the Wordplay

**Fine by me**

Sanji woke automatically at the usual ass-end of the morning o'clock to the sound of mouse squeaking snores coming from the trundle bed on the floor. He needed a smoke. That would require moving. When he was a teenager he used to keep a pack in the drawer there to indulge the moment he woke up. Sometimes, if Usopp was spending the night, he'd be an ass and leave the drawer open so the longnose would bang his head into it when he sat up. That was before the great shitty adventure, though. He can still smell the arena sometimes, feel the heat from the lights, hear the ladies scream. It had been a dream he hadn't even known he'd had but all dreams ended with waking up.

It was too damn early in the morning to be morose. Might as well get breakfast. Sanji opened the drawer before rolling out of bed and starting to amble out of the door when he remembered Nami was here. Shit. He grabbed some clothes, looked both directions, then scarpered upstairs to the bathroom. It would probably be okay if he didn't shower first. After all she'd seen him…unrepresentable. Ah but that wasn't the point. He_could_ do without. Anyone _could_. But he was a different sort of guy because he chose to strike an appearance no matter how much effort it took beforehand.

In any case, she deserved it, how hard she was working for them all—how hard she always working for them. Last night was one of the few times he'd ever seen her truly drunk, her face flushed, lips parted, breasts pressing against his arm in the warm heavy weight of love….

Sanji threw on the shower, tossed off his clothes and got in, hissing between his teeth at the ice that pounded down his back. The point was, he reminded certain parts of himself. That she'd been drunk. And not because the party had gone on too long. So he would have to be there for her in every aspect he could possibly be. Help her, too, even when she didn't know he was.

Which reminded him, he thought as he began to wash his hair. What the hell was Zoro doing going to Colorado? He didn't have family there— or anywhere—as far as Sanji knew and he didn't just randomly go places. True he randomly ended _up_ places but that was because he was a braindead idiot. Ahh— He'd think about it later. That meatheaded moron was the last person Sanji wanted to think about while naked in the shower.

In twenty minutes he was dressed, groomed, shaved and trimmed his goatee, proud still that after all this time, he finally had one to trim. Fate had finally smiled on him. He went back downstairs, smirking at a soft thump that came from his room.

"Ow~! Son of a—" Usopp muttered, turning Sanji's smirk into a grin. He skirted around Chopper who was still snoring on the air mattress in the living room and into the kitchen. There was evidence of Zeff's breakfast, which Sanji, ever the chore boy, was expected to clean up. Shitty broom faced old geezer. He put the dishes in the sink and started on the coffee, training his face into a bland expression as he heard Usopp padding into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said in a hushed voice, leaning back against the counter. Usopp gave him a bland look, massaging his forehead.

"Why do you live to torment me?"

"A man has to have a hobby," Sanji said with a shrug. Anyway it was probably something to do with lingering anger from the 'Charlie' incident and in no way twisted affection for the shitty liar.

"What are the chances of getting an omelet for breakfast?" Usopp asked, pouring himself some orange juice and scratching his boxer clad butt, showing an alarming amount of not caring for a lady being present a room, a staircase, and a closed door away.

"Pretty high," Sanji said, eying him. "What are the chances of you putting some pants on?"

"Pretty low." Usopp sat at the island. "Guess I'm just feeling super today."

Sanji snorted and got the stuff for the omelet, deciding that everyone was going to have one this morning unless Nami wanted something different. Also bacon and sausages so he could make the smiley face with ears that Chopper said he was too old to geek out on. Usopp poked his head in the fridge and came out with an orange. Sanji started cooking. He heard Chopper moving around and poured him some coffee, setting it at the island just as the yeti meandered in wearing the silk pajamas that Sanji had got him last Christmas unlike some inconsiderate asshole.

"Mofin," Chopper mumbled.

"Morning," Sanji said. "You want eggs before or after your jog?"

"Aftnn," he mumbled again, nose half in his mug. Usopp was eating a bowl of mini donuts. Sanji pretended not to see and went back to the eggs. He didn't mind the longnose grazing so long as it didn't get out of hand. Though Sanji doubted it would ever go back to how it was in eighth grade when he'd gotten fat from eating his own lunch and stealing everyone elses… it was still something to keep an eye on. Usopp had worked damned hard for his physique and Sanji wasn't going to see all that effort go to waste just because…

…because of the …inevitable.

After all just because…just because that empty-headed brat… Well it didn't mean they had to stop living. And in fact they should keep living as hard as they ever did to honor…things.

"Burning?" Chopper said.

"What? Ah, shit!" Sanji flushed, attending the eggs which were singed black around the 'd eat them himself later.

"Day dreaming about Princess Peach again?" Usopp said and Sanji grit his teeth. You have one shitty dream and stupidly tell it to your best. friend…. He glared at Usopp who gave him an innocent look back, fluttering his eyelashes.

"You want eggs or not?" Sanji said, wielding the spatula at him. Usopp raised his hands.

"I'll shut up."

"That's what I thought."

"Okay!" Chopper said, standing. "I'm off! You guys should join me. Jogging is good for your cardiovascular system and really gets you going!"

"No thanks, I don't believe in being alive before ten o'clock," Usopp said. Sanji waved the yeti off.  
>"Have fun. But be careful, traffic is pretty bad on Peter's Road."<p>

"I know," Chopper said with a giggle. Oh right. Sanji slanted a narrow gaze at Usopp. He did. That damn Charlie stunt. Why was he making that curly haired jerk eggs again? A man shouldn't be exposed to a body like that so suddenly. It was enough to give someone a heart attack.

He waited until the front door closed before lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Chopper wasn't enough to stop him smoking, but he didn't want to deal with those damn cow eyes this early in the morning. He finished Usopp's breakfast and poured him some coffee before plopping it in front of him and sliding across from him with his own singed eggs and coffee.

"That's all you're having?" Usopp asked. Sanji waved a hand.

"It's enough."

"It's just…you haven't been eating much lately."

"Usopp I know how to eat," Sanji said, giving him a tired look. "Stop worrying."

Usopp raised his eyebrows and sipped his coffee. He didn't believe him. Or he suspected something was off. He could think about it all he wanted. It was nothing to worry about and definitely nothing for him to worry about so he didn't have to be worrying about everything else.

Sanji took a bite of eggs and then got up, putting the pan in the sink to rinse and be ready when Chopper came back or Nami woke up. She'd probably want a muffin to start with but they were out. Well an English Muffin would probably do the trick. She liked something light first the morning. Maybe he could do an English Muffin and an orange cut into a flower. She'd like that.

"So why is Zoro going to Colorado, you think?" Usopp said.

"Hell if I know. Maybe there's a moss convention." Though he supposed the more important question was, why was Nami sending Zoro to Colorado. And even if he got there in the next few days, it would be hard for him to make it back here for Christmas. Even with a GPS the idiot made everyone dizzy with u-turns unless someone was snapping directions in his ear.

"We could find out…" Usopp said, hesitantly. Find out? Sanji took a draw on the cigarette.

"Assuming we cared what happened to that moron, what are you thinking? It's not like he'd tell us if he didn't want us to know." He would just brood and grunt at them like a goddamned Neanderthal.

"Well…I was just thinking…we make him think Nami is calling him and see what he says…"

"How the hell are we going to trick him into that?"

"Well she's not going to take the phone into the shower with her," Usopp said.

"First of all, no," Sanji said, pointing a cigarette in Usopp's direction. "A man does not invade a woman's privacy and second of all, when she found out…and she will, shithead, trust me" He said as Usopp opened his mouth. "She'll roast us slowly over hot coals and we'll deserve it."

"Yeah…you're right…" Usopp said, poking at his eggs. Then he straightened and Sanji watched the lie bloom in his expression before it ever made it to his lips. "He is a secret agent after all, and probably our number one contact with alien life."

"He _is_ alien life," Sanji muttered. And why the hell, when there was a sultry goddess asleep upstairs, probably ready to rouse to a perfect breakfast made by her loving and doting prince, were they still talking about Zoro? It was especially annoying since, out of all of them, Zoro was the one he saw the most— Which was to say he saw him when Zoro mysteriously appeared in Luffy's room about once a month, looking dark, dangerous and so damn macho that Sanji wanted to kick him in the head.  
>Usopp was quiet, poking at his eggs with a fork. He wasn't really hungry, Sanji knew. Not after all that he'd eaten, but he'd eat it anyway because it's what he did. Right now he was worrying. About Zoro. About Nami. About everyone in their mixed up world which was even more mixed up than usual—and would likely never recover.<p>

Maybe it was a good thing in a sense. Maybe it meant that Sanji would finally be able to get out of this place. Zeff's place. Zeff's house. His car. His van. His restaurant. Everyone kept joking that the Baratie would be his one day. That Zeff had better watch out. But so far Zeff hadn't offered the place—which was fine as Sanji didn't want to take it.

He wanted… He wanted adventure, damnit. He'd felt alive back then after he'd stopped wanting to murder Usopp. He'd done things. Important things. Grand things that had made his heart soar. Hell, he even missed Franky's shitty state of the art kitchen in his shitty state of the RV. It had been absolutely ridiculous trawling around in that thing. It had been absolutely amazing. And then the shit had hit the fan. And then the shit had hit the fan again. And then in trying their best to help the captain they all loved—

"Sanji?"

He looked up and startled to see Nami standing in the doorway, looking frazzled and hungover.

"Ah, I didn't see you. What would you like? I was just getting ready to make something for you."

"Just coffee," she said, sitting at the island and pillowing her head on her arms so that her long tangerine hair spilled over her shoulders and her back, catching in the sunlight and taking Sanji's breath with it. Women were so damn beautiful. He poured her some coffee and she made a soft sound in acknowledgment, though didn't lift her head. Usopp smirked, looking down at her with his cheek resting against his knuckles.

"You got pretty toasted last night."

"Don't remind me," Nami muttered. "My head is splitting."

"You should hang out with us today. We can play Mario Kart and watch Sanji's vast collection of Disney movies."

"They're for Chimney, you shithead," Sanji said. Never mind that she was in her teens now. That was his story and he was damn well sticking to it. "And even if there weren't." He lit another cigarette. "There's nothing wrong with a man enjoying a cinematic masterpiece."

"Oh yeah, cuz Belle's Enchanted Christmas is right up there with Citizen Kane."

That was it, Sanji decided. Hands be damned. He was going to strangle himself an Usopp. Even if that movie was shit and the Beast was a bigger back of dicks than usual, Belle was gorgeous and it was a man's pride to watch a beautiful woman even if she was just a drawing. On the other hand, there were other paths on the road to revenge. Sanji sat with one leg curled around the barstool to finish his eggs and put that in the sink as well as Usopp's plate and their coffee mugs.

"Looks like it's dishes time, chore boy," he said. "Snap to it."

"Sorry." Usopp yawned. "I'm coming down with my if-I-do-dishes-I'll-die disease."

"Don't worry, I have the cure of good-swift-kick-to-the-ass."

Nami snorted a laugh and Sanji couldn't help but feel inordinately proud of himself. Ah. What joy to procure that sound from her honeyed lips! A phone buzzed but it wasn't his. Nami took hers from her pocket and groaned softly before answering it.

"Well?" she said. Then rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "How the hell did you end up in Missouri? No, you know what? I don't need to know." She looked up at them, then took her coffee and moved out of the kitchen.

"It sounds nothing like-" she was saying, her voice fading as she went up the stairs. "I'm telling you it's completely the opposite. Why are you such an idiot?"

'Zoro' Usopp's glance said as he filled the sink with soapy water.

'Of course it's Zoro, you idiot, who do you think?' Sanji's eye roll said as he stole the sink to rinse off the egg pan and began to dry it. Usopp's mouth twisted to one side and he glanced over his shoulder as the upstairs door shut.

'Do you think it's okay?' the glance back at Sanji asked. He shook his head and shrugged, glancing at the ceiling as he blew out a stream of smoke. Who knew. Who really knew.

* * *

><p><strong>All about the wordplay<strong>

Tracey Morgenthau is staring at him. She's one of the most gorgeous girls he's ever seen. Raven hair in easy curls, intelligent brown eyes and a great sense of class. She's almost like one of those 1950s starlets come to life. She's also a stone cold bitch and Sanji isn't inclined to like her. Coldness in girls can be kind of fun sometimes and he loves a good rose thorn whip villaness like any other shitty redblooded male, but Tracey was something completely different. In the last week of class, the substitute had called out 'Usopp', Tracey had said 'Who'? Making the entire class laugh. Who. _Who._ As if he hadn't been there the whole shitty year. Even helping her out on her science project because he was too nice of a guy for his own shitty good and desperate for shitty friends who didn't even appreciate the help he gave. Who. Tch.

He ducks back into the semi-cool air of the inside of the shitty food cart that Zeff likes to set up in shitty parks during the summer, to cater to shitty teenagers and lure in new shitty business. The kicker is, it's a job he looks forward to every summer—or since he was fourteen or so. It's a chance to get out of the shitty restaurant and out from under the crap geezer's hawk like nose. Plus, the fact that the pool in the park meant girls in bikini tops roller blading by, bikini top sunbathing, bikini top hanging around on park benches becoming peppered with sweat, it was a wonderland of soft valleys and swelling breaths. Not to mention the short shorts and sun dresses and tight jeans and wet white shirts from water fights and when they order ice pops and eat it sitting under the shade of the tree just there, mouths sliding- Well it is paradise…. That's all….

Paradise that he can't enjoy right now because of that girl, but mostly the fact that the shitty longnosed lying son-of-a-bitch decided to up and disappear without telling anyone where the fuck he was going because the girl he had been pining after in secret had just hooked up with someone else…and other reasons that Sanji can only suspect but make him grit his teeth. It's not that he doesn't understand Usopp's escape, but what the fuck is Sanji supposed to do when all he can do is to sit around worrying about his stupid face? Asshole. Sanji grabs a coke from the cooler and sucks it down, wishing he had a cig.

"Slacking off already?" says Patty from the other end of the wagon, sweating as he turns over hamburgers.

"Fuck you, I've been here all day." Which was twice as long as that guy had been.

"Respect your elders, stupid brat. Even if you're here all day I do most of the work."

"Excuse you, shithead, I covered the morning shift and ran the till."

"Pfft as if that's hard."

Sanji's about to tell him where he can stick his spatula and rotate it when Tracey's voice sounds like musical notes, that he hates, through the trailer.

"Excuse me?"

"So do it," Sanji says, thinking fast. She'll do things. Say things that'll make his brain boil. He's going to hold it off for as long as he can.

"What?" Patty says.

"The till, moron." Sanji says, crossing the narrow space and opening the window above the freezer. "Get it. I'm out."

"Hey wait!"

Sanji slips out, landing easily on the ground and unlocks his bike. He can hear Patty's stuttering exchange with her going on in the background and feels bad momentarily but gets over it. Asshole deserves it. He straddles the bike, lights a cigarette while he's back there and kicks off, pedaling fast.

But not fast enough.

"Sanji?" Tracey calls. Sanji pretends he doesn't hear the dulcet clear notes of her voice like the song of an evening sparrow and pedals faster. "Sanji, wait!"

He doesn't wait. Doesn't slow. He's too loyal even for the possible bright future with Tracey Morganthau, her of the dark hair and dark eyes and mole just above her cleavage and plump soft lips who would probably lean over and whisper in his ear…

Whisper in his ear 'Usopp, who?' Tch.

He bikes through the park aimlessly, mostly heading out of it, but taking his time to go by the pool and sitting back a bit, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and sitting back, guiding the bike with one hand while the cigarette streams smoke between his fingers. The flock of girls he's going past watch him and the shy soft one in the one piece hides behind her hands as he grins at her. A fiery redhead winks at him and Sanji nearly slams into the trashcan, avoiding it with a swerve and well placed kick. He looks back to see if any of them noticed and it's hard to tell because they've continued to go toward the pool, once or twice looking back.

He rests his elbow on the bicycle handle and his cheek on his fist and watches them go. Ah, sweet sirens of summer. Sanji giggles to himself, feeling a little better, and continued on his way out of the shading trees of the park and into the humid sunshine. It's once he's out of the park that he doesn't know where he's going. He's not going back, that was for sure. It was too cool of an exit to ruin. Going to the shitty restaurant was out of the question and going home… Like he wanted to sit there and stare at those shitty walls all day. If Usopp were here they'd go down to the bay or the small park near the cemetery or just ride around and try to find some trouble to get into as Usopp greeted nearly every shop owner in town.

Their kingdom. Usopp had said that. He knew all the shop owners, Sanji knew all the food vendors and together they had an empire of shit they couldn't buy. Shops that Sanji can't even go in now because all the shop owners do is give him this worried expression or tight smile or empty reassurances. Who cared about a girl. No really. Who cared about one girl when so many people worried about you? But love…love was something else. Sanji gripped the handlebars and ground the cigarette between his teeth.  
>He would have been less worried if not for that shitty phone call and how it'd ended. Usopp had just hung up on him. That never happened. Even when they'd fought he'd always said bye at the end as if he was too well trained in shitty manners to not… That had been a week or so ago and he'd told the police like he was supposed to but so far nothing had turned up. He'd better not be dead. If he was dead, Sanji was going to kill him. He is going to use that damn nose of his as a corkscrew.<p>

The cross-walk sign across the street at the bottom of the hill turns red and Sanji skids to a stop so he won't get run over by some shitty yuppie in an SUV. He's breathing hard, he realizes. His sweat damp shirt clinging to his skin. He's been riding hard. All because of that idiot. He either needs to get some perspective or Usopp needs to come home and he's not the one changing. Shit. He needs to calm down.

He spots a little cafe just around the corner that he hasn't seen before and walks his bike over to it, resting his bike against the table and stubbing out his cigarette as he grins at the pretty smiling waitress, not a girl, but a lady, with curves like a mountain road, and orders a cool mint tea. You could tell a lot from a cafe from how they make their tea. Coffee, too, but tea has to be made with a light touch and a delicate hand, unless they were just lazy and used shitty bags.  
>Even before the tea was out, he felt calmer, lulled by the atmosphere of the green umbrellas and cursive words spilled elegantly over the window. La Chatte Cafe, with the trademark cat a white decal, underlining the words with her tail.<p>

"La chatte," he murmurs out loud as the language dances in his head, though the words and syntax are just out of his reach. Zeff says he used to be fluent. That he had to train the English into him and make him use it. Sanji doesn't really mind. He doesn't remember anything about that place, and other than the romance of it, is sort of fine here. Sort of. When he had a shitty friend who was there keeping him company instead of god knows where and hopefully not dead in some roadside ditch.

The thought sent a sour chill through him. He can't help now but see it in his mind's eye. Usopp lying there, bleeding and broken like he'd been the first time Sanji had ever seen him— All because some assholes had decided that he'd make a good target. Because he was small and because he was scared. Because he had nowhere else to run. Sanji had gotten expelled for a month for kicking the shit out of those bastards, but he hadn't cared. But who was kicking the shit out of bastards for Usopp now? There were worst bastards out in the world than some school yard bullies. There were people scarier than Usopp even knew. He was going to get his ass handed to him and Sanji wouldn't even know.  
>Fuck he needed a distraction. He needed a smoke.<p>

He lit a cigarette. There was a slight intake of breath and he looked up to see the waitress. He could see it in the changes of her pretty face. The furrowing between her brows, the pull of her lips.  
><em>You're way too young to smoke<em>, she was saying with her face. _You must be some sort of delinquent_. He'd heard it all before. Though he usually abstained from smoking in the face of pretty ladies. Especially since she was so obviously put off about it. Shit. He gave her a faint smile and put it out, her answering smile almost worth it. Almost.

"You deserve a long life," she said, putting a cool slim hand on his shoulder. He can smell coffee on her and the faint hint of lilies from her perfume. He takes a small but subtle breath, glancing at the tender skin of her throat before looking away.

"Thank you," he says. For the tea. For the sweet secret moment that he might have stolen a little.  
>She walks away and Sanji shoves his hands in his pockets so he won't reach for the cigarette and stares at the tea, willing himself to want it. It wasn't easy considering the shitty packaging. A mug. Just that. Thin green tea in a mug. A place with a name like La Shitty Chatte should have served it in a delicate cup and saucer with maybe a sprig of mint at the side, or to save money, a clear glass, that will at least catch the light and paint a soft hazy glow on the table, especially with the sun at this shitty angle. He'd known this basic crap even before he could see over the goddamned counter. It was just such a shitty disappointment.<p>

He chugs the tea, which is more than it deserves, slips the money with a generous tip under the mug because if you didn't tip a lady that sweet, you were just a shitty criminal and got back on the bike, this time to chain-smoke by the bay. He does just that, sucking down the whole pack even though it burns the tip of his tongue after a while. The sun sets slowly on the water, turning it a sparkling amber. Crickets begin to chirp from the grass, calling out sweet melodies. Fireflies rise like tiny ghosts from the fields, winking as the sky smudges from red and orange to a deep blue, speckled with stars.

Bella notte, he thinks. Bella Nuit. Two dogs eating spaghetti by candlelight. God, what a romance. He closes his eyes and plays the movie back in his head. 'That's a good meal', Zeff had said, though he never talked during movies or really much at all. But it was true. A simple meal but a lover's meal. Honest and intimate. He opens his eyes and traces a heart with the smoke from the cigarette. He would have made it for them. Usopp and Kaya. If Usopp had ever grown the balls to ask her. Poor sweet bastard.

He had balls enough to run away. To where? For what? Sanji feels like he's going to go crazy from the wondering. He sits up and sees the moon glimmering on the horizon. Time to get back. He stubs out his last cigarette, putting it back in the pack before shoving the pack in his pocket and picking up his bike.

The moon is high and the streets are dirty by the time he gets to the Baratie. He brings his bike inside so assholes won't steal it. It's about an hour to closing and the cooks are tired but chummy as Sanji moves along the workstations, picking up leftovers and send-backs to put on his plate.

"Here Sanji, try this," says, Chutney, a new guy and supposedly with some shitty talent with fish. He's standing beside a plate of what looks like seared tuna over wasabi butter sauce. Sanji makes his way over, noticing the others stopping or slowing what they're doing. A quiet snicker disguised with a cough. Just because he's younger by most of these assholes by a decade doesn't mean he's stupid. Only Carne is standing by the door, looking largely unimpressed.

Sanji examines the dish. It's tuna, but leftover from maybe two days ago. Even from this far, he can tell it's not just over wasabi butter sauce, but drenched in it. Bastards. Chutney offers a fork and he can see everyone staring at him as he takes off a bit near the best part of the fish. If there is any best part to two day shitty old fish. He sponges some of the wasabi off on a clean portion of the plate, then pops the morsel in his mouth. Even with taking some of the sauce off, wasabi induced fire races over his tongue and tries to melt his teeth. It's not a sauce to be underestimated. Chutney's smirk fades as Sanji gives him a bland look.

"Don't waste food on shitty pranks. You think you get paid to goof off?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Chutney says, rising to his full height which is six foot of so fucking what. "Little punk, just because you're the owner's son—"

"Chutney, get out," Zeff says from the office. "Baby eggplant, come here."

"I'll come when I want, shit gee—" Sanji starts but the door shuts and he curses. Fine. Whatever. Chutney is still gaping like the fish he's supposedly so good at.

"I'm not his son," Sanji tells the fish-faced ex chef. Then takes the shitty wasabi tuna that now no one is going to eat except him and grabs a hunk of left over bread before shouldering his way into the office.

"Where the hell do you find these…" Sanji trails off as he sees Zeff is not alone. A man is sitting in the flimsy folding chair, which now looks even more flimsy in comparison, and scowling at Sanji around the cigars that hang from his mouth. He looks kind of like a shitty constipated walrus.

"This is Detective Smoker," Zeff says. _Usopp's dead._ The words flash through Sanji's mind and he feels his legs go weak. He braces them against the floor and mentally wills that asshole to tell him that Usopp is still alive and is found and is okay because if he says anything otherwise Sanji will kick a hole in his face.

"Calm down, kid, I haven't said anything yet," Smoker says.

"Fuck you," Sanji says, the words sliding out of his mouth like second nature. Both men are giving him a look and Sanji swallows, knowing he overstepped his bounds on that one. "Ah, sorry." He sits in his chair before he falls on the floor and holds the plate of shitty tuna in his lap.

"Usopp is a friend," Zeff says. Detective Smoker grunts in a way that says 'he gets it and he'll overlook it for now and it's not important anyway.' Instead, the detective shifts in the chair which squeals underneath him. There as a faint flicker of trepidation which crosses his stony features that's gone as soon as it came.

"You reported that he called you?" Smoker says and Sanji nods.

"Ah yeah…he said that…he was following some…shitty king." Whatever the hell that meant. The fuck are you doing, Usopp? The fuck are you on? "And then…" Sanji swallows. "Someone said…He's perfect or some shit like that and someone else snickered and—there was a bang."

He swallows again. He needs a smoke. The cigar smell is driving him nuts. But Zeff won't let him keep a spare pack in the office and Sanji knows better than to light up in front of a cop.

"Can you describe the voice?" the detective asks. Sanji thinks back.

"It—ah— wasn't really distinctive. Kind of high and nasally."

The detective nods, taking out both cigars in one large hand that Sanji is envious of, and blowing sweet cigar smoke in the room which Sanji hates him for. He clenches the plate as Smoker pulls a Polaroid from his pocket, handing it over.

"You know either one? Seen them?"

Sanji takes it. There's a guy and a kid in the picture. The guy, green haired and with impressive shitty shoulders, that asshole. He's trying to avoid getting his sandwich stolen by the kid, who has messy black hair and a scar under one eye. Sanji's not sure what these guys have to do with anything but in either case— He hands the picture back.

"They're not familiar."

"We've reason to believe that the Usopp kid is traveling with them," Smoker says, tucking the picture back into his jacket.

"Kidnapped?" Sanji asks.

"It's not impossible," Smoker says with an odd expression that Sanji can't read. Something like long suffering. He stands. "In any case, if your friend calls you back, ask him and then call me… I'll leave my card…" and he starts patting his jacket.

"Are you going after him yourself?" Sanji asks and the man nods, still patting.

"Let me come with you," Sanji says, standing. Smoker raises his head slowly and looks at him. He can feel Zeff looking at him too, and his heart beats like a trapped hummingbird in his throat.

"Kid…"

"No really, if Usopp thinks you're a shitty cop he'll run. He's always afraid of getting arrested. If I can come I'll talk him down. I can fight, too, if I need to so you don't need to worry about that." He can't wait here wondering. Especially if there is a chance that Usopp is with them. And he wants to be the first one to mop the pavement with that shitty green haired asshole who dared to kidnap his friend.

"Kid, it might be weeks."

"It's summertime. Please." He'll follow him if he has to. He's not sure how. He'll figure out where he's going and just, go with him. Catch a bus or something like that. He's shaking lightly, he realizes, still holding onto the plate, the edges of his thumbs getting slimy with wasabi but he doesn't care. Smoker shakes his head.

"Your father will have to—"

"Not my father," Sanji says.

"Guardian then."

"It's fine," says Zeff and Sanji stares at him shocked. Zeff doesn't even look up at him. "Let him go with you. It's about time the shitty eggplant became a man." Did he have to couch it like that? Bastard. Sanji already was a man thank you so very goddamn much. Smoker is still watching him.

"I'll pay his way," Zeff says. More that Sanji will owe him but that's fine. That's fine. It's worth it and he'll make Usopp help him pay it back since it's his shitty fault for being a stupid fuck and making them all worried. Smoker sighs a long gusty breath.

"You can come with me to their last known location," Smoker says. "If they're not there, you're on your first flight home. Got it?"

"Got it," Sanji says with a nod, thinking: _Don't worry, shitty longnose, I'm on my way._


	10. Waiting for the sun, Overprotected

**Waiting for the sun to come to me**

It had been a long, shitty, day. But the normal shitty of the Baratie on a weekend at this time of year, slammed from the start of dinner service to the end, cooks, waiters and waitresses drooping with exhaustion by the end of it. Even Patty and Carne, who would work until their faces hit the grill had been finally been kicked out the door. Now all that was left to do was to do the final scrub down of the kitchen. They switched off, he and Zeff, unless there was the rare deep cleaning that needed to be done and then they'd roll up their sleeves and do it together, working toothbrushes between the grout sometimes. The cleaning crew and chore boys were in charge of the dining room, which was inspected thoroughly before every opening shift , but the kitchen was the place a chef's heart beat the strongest. It was expected they shouldn't have anyone else do the work. It was a pain in the shitty ass but at least health inspectors came for the food. And at the end of it all, it gave him a sense of accomplishment to see a sparkling kitchen.

It almost didn't matter that his neck ached, a headache pounded at the base of his temples and he felt ready to collapse in the nearest chair and sleep for the next few hours. That wasn't happening. After the kitchen was done it was an hour or so with Luffy, and maybe going to the shitty all night coffee shop since he had to pick Vivi up at four and there was no use in waking everyone up by coming in so early. Ah, well— It was only once a year. Sanji straightened from where he was scrubbing the counter top and tried to rub the crick out of his neck. Then he tapped out a cigarette, pulling it from the pack with his lips and lighting it from the burner, blowing a stream of smoke into the air. Almost done. He heard the office door close and the familiar limping gait of Zeff coming up behind him on the linoleum.

"I'm heading out for the night," Zeff said. "Are you taking the van?"

"Yeah, I'll gas it up while I'm out." Though it might just be cheaper to bike places with the shitty gas prices the way they were. Not to mention that the end of this season, the shitty old thing's transmission had to be checked. It was always something. Sanji grabbed the clipboard from the counter, checking off the things he had done and seeing that all that was left was to wipe down the rear stove and double check the dates for some shit in the pantry— and hell since he was still here he might as well do a little bit of prep for the morning crew. Zeff was staring at him and out of the corner of his eye, Sanji could see him stroking one side of his long stiff mustache.

"Have a problem, crap geezer?" Sanii said mildly, tapping out a long cylinder of ash into an empty soda can.

"Just wondering when I get to stop looking at your ugly mug."

"There are plenty of other times to pull this shit on me, crap geezer. I'm too damn busy to put up with it right now." He wanted that old bastard poking at him to be the least of his worries. It was inevitable when the restaurant was open but now he just wanted to clean in some goddamn peace.

"You can shut up and hear it, brat. I've put up with your shitty attitude for almost twenty years now."

Shit. Had it been that long? It always made him feel like an old man when Zeff said it which was probably why he did say it.

"You're the one with the shitty attitude. I'm trying to work, old man. You have a complaint? Fill out a shitty comment card." This was not helping his headache. But he knew what Zeff was doing. Trying to hint that he should move on, think about moving out. Maybe when he was younger he'd fall for it and get riled up but he was a man now and a busy man running Zeff's goddamn restaurant and trying to keep his friends' heads above the water when it was currently trying to pour in their ears. Zeff chuckled softly and Sanji looked up at him surprised.

"One of us is getting too old for this," he said, coming to lean beside Sanji. He'd gotten taller than the old bastard somehow. That was surreal..

"It isn't me, crap cook. I'm in my prime." He sighed and scratched at his temple with the pen. "I left some of that veal cut in the stove if you want it. Actually better take it since there's nothing ready for you at home to take your shitty meds with."

"Who the hell are you to talk to me that way, punk," Zeff said, but there was no heart in it. Sanji smirked and bumped his shoulder against Zeff's who bumped him back. He took the time to slowly smoke, looking at the clipboard though there was nothing more to look at. The ice machine rattled loudly against the backdrop of the quiet kitchen noise, refrigerators and freezers, continuing their endless work, the halogen lights buzzing with quiet patience. A restaurant never slept completely.

"You know when I set you off with Smoker that day," Zeff said, his voice distant and sounding way too damn old for Sanji's peace of mind. "I didn't expect to see you back."

"Sorry to disappoint," Sanji said. He almost wished he hadn't. Hindsight was 20-20 they always said and he could see himself refusing the ideas of the others. Going with his gut. Passion versus sensibility. The real world had no place for Kings, pirate ones or otherwise but who gave a shit what the world thought? He should have kept going. Should have kept fighting for that stupid splintering dream of freedom.

"Never have," Zeff said, though muttered so Sanji barely heard it. "It'll work out, idiot eggplant. Now stop slacking and get to work."

"Get out of here, you damn crap cook," Sanji muttered, turning away and sucking down the cigarette before dropping it into the can. Old bastard. What the hell was he supposed to do with a statement like that? Not worry about it right now. That was what. He had shit to do.

Though Sanji had only had in mind to do a little of the prep-work to give the bastards a head start when they came in, he'd somehow ended up doing it all—only realizing how long he'd been at it when he looked up at the clock and saw it was midnight. Shit. He hurried the rest of the prep-work, locked everything down and headed out into the blustery night, tugging his scarf over his nose against the wind. The van took three tries to get it going and when it did, the heater refused to come with it. Shitty old thing. Sanji grumbled to himself and pulled on his gloves before pulling out into the night.

By speeding, only a little, he reached the Resident Home just as Maple was leaving for the night, pushing in just as she was digging her keys out of her purse. She looked at him, pursing her lips and he grinned sheepishly, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back on his heels a bit.

"Ahh—sorry I lost track of time."

"Well I can tell that," she said, getting her keys out. "Honey, you just missed the bell."

"Can I get ten minutes? Just to see him?" and then, because it was true and it wouldn't hurt. "You look nice tonight. Going somewhere?"

"Home," she said, sternly. "And if you want to butter someone up, do it to Conis. She could use the pickmeup."

"Oh, Miss Conis is still here?" Excellent! She was sweet as a cloud and twice as charming.

"In the kitchen. Now out of my way, and lock the doors behind me, would you?"

"You're the Queen of my soul, Miss Maple, you know that right?" Sanji said opening the door for her. She snorted.

"Damn right I am. Good night, and be careful driving home."

"You, too."

He locked the doors behind her per requested and tugged his scarf loose in the warm air as he practically floated his way down the hall and found Conis— leaning in the doorway to Luffy's room, staring in and drinking coffee—he could smell the blend from here. He cleared his throat gently. She turned and startled, a flush coming across her pale cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. "I was— well I was just— just looking."

"Ah, I'm sure he doesn't mind the company," Sanji said with a grin. "Want to come in and look at him with me?"

"Yes, please," she said with a smile that was a balm to his weary soul. How could anyone sleep through even a look from this bright haired angel? He gestured that she should go first and followed in after, shedding his scarf, coat and gloves, setting them on the chair. The slant of light from the doorway caught Luffy's face and spread in a square across the maroon coverlet. Robin had brought it for him, what, three years ago?

"What was—is he like?" Conis asked. Sanji pretended not to notice her slip. Instead he chuckled.

"What's Luffy like… Never an easy question to answer." He pulled the blanket away to gently take one of Luffy's feet and work his leg through exercises. "He's sort of like what happens when you take pop rocks and put it in soda."

"Really?" Conis giggled. Ah, heaven~! That he should be so lucky to hear such a beautiful sound! "I can't even imagine. He seems…well they all seem so peaceful, I suppose, but him more than others." She clutches the coffee cup in both hands and looks around the room, the smile still on her faint pink rosepetal soft lips. "I guess it's this room. It's just so…full."

"Isn't it? I can't even remember what color that wall was," he says, gesturing with his chin at the picture wall as he began to work on Luffy's other leg. He watched her draw closer to it, peering at his life. Their lives. Sanji could remember almost every single one of those pictures.

"So many people," Conis said softly. "Is he— I mean— what is he? Some kind of dignitary?"

"Hardly," Sanji said with a snort. "You should see his table manners." He'd grown proficient both at swatting his hand away from another's plate and the Heimlich. Well he'd known it for a while, but with Luffy the maneuver had turned from basic first aid to an advanced technique. Grab idiot captain here. Fist here. Hand here. Aim away from table and _pull_. Usopp had once hit a trashcan halfway across the room with a half chewed piece of pork much to the amusement and disgust of all present.

"Then these people are…?"

"Friends… Family..." Nakama, he wanted to say, but that word—it was hard to explain to people who didn't already know it—who hadn't risked their lives together, bled together, laughed together…and cried. He began to work on Luffy's right arm next, working it back and forth, carefully bending and flexing the barely there muscles.

"Amazing," Conis murmured. "It's funny, I owe— I feel like I owe him so much but I've never even heard his voice."

"Feel like you owe him for what?" he asked, wondering how the shitty idiot managed to do things like this even unconscious. He saw the set of Conis' shoulders stiffen but when she turned to him, she was smiling. Hiding something. Well that was her prerogative and he was no one to pry into a lady's secrets, even if it was a little worrying.

"It's just a silly little thought, don't worry about it," Conis said, flushing prettily. His heart! He couldn't take such tender innocent beauty! He was such a lucky bastard to bear witness to the opening of such a perfect flower! Ah, to be able to gaze upon it! Her expression became a bit strained.

"Um…Mr. Sanji?"

"Yes, Miss Conis?" he said, his voice made warm and a little high as her very presence made his hips sway.

"Nothing." Her smile grew. "You're a very interesting man." He may have giggled at that. But even if he did, well at least she would find him amusing! And of course, being the suave sophisticate he was, there was nothing he couldn't recover from for the sake of a dazzling lady. He straightened his tie and said, in all seriousness.

"Would you like to hear it?"

She blinked at him. "Pardon?"

"His voice."

"Oh yes, please, if it's no trouble."

"It would be my pleasure," Sanji said with a bow. He pulled the phone from his coat pocket and thumbed through the saved videos until he found a good one and handed the phone to her, moving to peer over her shoulder but at a respectful distance. Conis gave him a brief smile and pressed play with the pad of her soft thumb.

The past came alive. Sanji could almost smell the choppy sunlit water that surrounded the gondola as they made their slow lazy way through Venice. Luffy sat at prow of the boat, Franky beside him and Sanji could see himself, too, sorting through the cooler just out of the frame.

"We should do this forever," Luffy said, his voice filling the small quiet room. "Hey Franky, build us a boat!"

"A boat, huh?" He stroked his chin. "Never considered that."

Sanji could see himself shaking his head, beginning to peel an apple for his illustrious Nami who said from behind the camera.

"Don't be dumb, we can't afford a boat. What would we do with one? Anyway look over here, I'm making a video."

Luffy did, giving her a big grin saying: "We'd do whatever we wanted."

There was more but Sanji thumbed the video to pause it, not wanting to bore Conis—as other's vacation footage tended to do. Besides which, the sudden attack by the Flying Fish idiots would only confuse the matter and the less Sanji had to think about Duval the better off he'd be.

"He's adorable," Conis said.

"That's one word for him," Sanji said, exiting out of the video and slipping his phone into his pants pocket. He glanced at Luffy's still form on the bed and saw that Conis was looking, too. The difference was startling. It always was. He belonged in sunshine and wind and under the glare of arena lights— not the sterile light from some hallway which was only home because no one could take care of him 24/7.

"He's lucky he has you," Conis said. Sanji smiled, moving to tuck the blanket back around Luffy's still quiet form, his face away from Conis as he murmured:

"We're lucky we had him."

* * *

><p><strong>Overprotected<strong>

It's been the worst three days of Sanji's life. Smoker himself is a cool guy, Sanji can't fault him for that…and they definitely get the attention of the ladies, but that is the only thing that's been good about this trip so far. Aside from the utter indignity of having to sit behind a man on a motorcycle and keep an arm around his waist so he would fall off the shitty thing, which Sanji still felt frankly unclean about—the detective had horrible taste in food, bringing Sanji into every greasy spoon and shitty waffle house knockoff across three states, or so it felt like. Even if he could eat anything didn't mean he wanted to and who the fuck could drink the paint stripper those shit places passed for coffee? But that he could deal with. He could drink tea or—hell even water if he was relatively sure there wasn't rust flakes in it.

It isn't even that bad being inundated with shitty cop shows for three nights in a row where everyone got what they deserved unless they didn't and there wasn't anyone under forty. Sanji could always read a book or scan the newspapers for any sign of the longnose or even try his hand at trying not to tear a hole in the crossword puzzle by scribbling out an answer. The idleness he can stand, barely. _Barely_. But it's Smoker's constant…well…smoking that's driving Sanji absolutely crazy. It's so fucking unfair, watching him puff down cigar after cigar from a fucking cigar bandoleer around his jacket. Sanji hasn't had a shitty cigarette before he set out three days ago and is about to strangle something with his bare hands, starting with Smoker and working his way down.

Smoker's not here right now, though. Had given him an odd look and said he was going to get breakfast. Sanji would have preferred a restaurant. Even a greasy spoon was preferable to eating hunched up in a hotel room with only a scarred rickety card table, with a crystal ash tray on top. Sanji found himself staring at it, imagining the heat of the filter between his lips, the smell of smoke curling through the air, the satisfying feeling of flicking off ash. There is a squeaking and he realizes that it's his leg, jiggling against the floor. Shit. She he's not going to be able to take much more of this. He stands and paces the room restlessly, digging into his pockets before remembering again that there is nothing in them. Not even a lighter. He needs a distraction, that's what it is. He needs something to do before he goes stir shitty crazy.

The manilla folder is still sitting on the faded dresser where Smoker left it. Sanji eyes it again, then twitches back the curtain to look at the empty pockmarked parking lot before letting the curtain close and staring at the folder. It'd be serious trouble looking at that thing if he is caught. Smoker's a cop, after all, and Sanji doesn't have the cleanest shitty reputation to start with but…what can be the harm of a little look? He'll only be in trouble if he gets caught… Sanji peeks through the curtain again, then crosses over to open the folder.

Inside are pictures paperclipped to documents. The first a blurry profile of the green haired guy. Zoro Roronoa, the paper behind it reads. Sanji gives the flat eyed bastard a glower before carefully turning it over to look at the picture beneath it. The black haired kid. A better picture this time, where he's grinning and waving at the camera. Monkey D. Luffy. Usopp behind it, file consisting of one sheet, picture an awkward class photo where he was wearing that shitty blue shirt with shitty grease smears because he'd been in shop the period before and hadn't had the time to change. A gorgeous orange haired girl with a hard expression as she looks away from the camera. Nami…something. Her last name is hidden by the picture. Sanji starts to nudge it aside.

"Take a good look," Smoker says and Sanji startles. "See if there's anyone you know."

The cop is standing at the door. Filling it, and giving him a mild expression. Sanji's heart feels like it's trying to climb out of his throat and he slides his hands into his pockets, feeling his face flush. There's nothing he could say. Usopp would have a good lie handy but even that won't be enough to save the situation.

"I'm serious," Smoker says, tossing him a bag which Sanji catches. "I wouldn't have left it out if I didn't think you'd be nosy enough to look."

"Then why didn't you just show it to me in the first place, you cheap shit?!" Sanji snaps. Then realizes that he's just taken a flying leap over whatever line had existed there.

"Bag," Smoker says. Sanji opens the bag with trembling hands and sees an egg salad sandwich and a pack of cheap cigarettes, thank _fuck_. "I didn't buy them for you, didn't see you smoke them and didn't see you look at classified files." He sits on the tacky blue chair by the window, throwing a booted foot on the edge of the bed. "Take a look."

First, a goddamned smoke. Sanji pulls out a cigarette and lights it with a match from the pack that Smoker tosses at him. He gets through that one and then two more, ignoring the cop's surprised curse. He lights a fourth.

"Slow down, kid, they're not going anywhere."

"And I'm making damn sure of it," Sanji says, biting back an insult. He lets this cigarette linger though, letting it hang off his lips as he sits on the dresser and pulls the folder onto his lap, looking through pictures. A scared looking pink haired boy. A stunning blue haired beauty. A serious looking guy with earrings, glaring at the camera and holding up a tonfa.

"None of them look familiar." He looks up at Smoker. "Why should I know who they are?"

"Off chance. They're all about your age."

"And they're all…missing?"

"Missing, kidnapped, ran away to join the circuit." Smoker begins to stack coins on the table, staring at them with a kind of strange but impressive intensity. "That's what circuits do, get them young and train them up. Phased out the gangs, but it's just become one kind of criminal ring for another, only now with easier trafficking."

Does that mean…Usopp could have been sold somewhere? What if Smoker can't find him? What's going to happen to that little shit out there on his own? Sanji grits his teeth against the cigarette. He flips through several more faces, none of which he knows and getting increasingly older but never much older than twenty-five. At the end of the file is something entirely different. An old newspaper clipping with a familiar face Sanji remembers seeing in the small yellow 'Interesting Fax' corner of his Civics Textbook.

"Bloody Roger…" He smirks. "Isn't he a little too dead to run in a circuit? Or did someone say his name in the mirror three times?"

"Cute," Smoker says. "What do you know about him?"

"A history lesson?"

"Indulge me."

"Only that he was a mass-murdering asshole." Sanji turns the paper over, expecting an article but there's just an advertisement for some furniture sale. "Killed people all over the world until he was finally caught and there was a big clusterfuck of where he should be arraigned." He turns the paper back around and blinks at the caption underneath it. "Gold Roger?" That sounded like the name of some shitty pirate themed fast food restaurant. "Mistype?"

"Real name. Bloody came later." He seems intent on stacking those coins. Sanji waits for the punchline, but there doesn't seem to be one.

"What does he have to do with circuits?" Sanji asks. Smoker opens his mouth but is interrupted by a quiet buzz and pulls a pager from his belt, brow furrowing.

"This might take a while, kid. Got somewhere else to be?"

"Oh sure, I'll just hang out in the lobby with all my shitty friends," Sanji says giving him a flat look.

"Make it happen," Smoker says, already heading toward the phone between the beds.

Sanji scowls at him, but takes his cigs and sandwich and heads out anyway. The lobby is cool and dim, but boasts only a few ratty chairs and some fishing magazines. With the pretty receptionist gone, too and a shitty guy in her place (which is just not fair) Sanji decides his best bet is to eat outside. He parks himself under the Best Western sign. It's a hot day and dry but the faint breeze keeps things from being too miserable. The sandwich is dry but edible and the cigs are cheap but effective and abruptly, Sanji decides this isn't bad. He hasn't been on the road since seventh grade and Smoker isn't much different from Zeff in many ways. He wants to find Usopp, of course, but he wouldn't mind doing this for a while.

He finishes his sandwich and puts out his smoke, and since it's only getting hotter, decides to go back inside when he catches a flash of sunlight that pulls his eye—and makes him freeze. There, down the street and across the way at the Day's Inn, is a green haired guy with the physique of a gorilla, throwing a huge duffel bag into the back of a car. No… It can't be. No shitty way.

Sanji begins to walk in that direction. Then when he sees the scrawny black haired kid come out of the hotel he breaks into a run. Heat singing through his veins. He sprints across the street, nearly getting creamed by a Mercedes which honks at him angrily as it flashes by and only makes his blood boil. But what _really_ makes his blood boil is that the green haired asshole doesn't even deign to look his way until Sanji is charging toward him across the parking lot.

"Bastaaaaard!" Sanji snarls, pushing himself off the ground and twisting into a flip so that gravity and his own shitty leg will crush the guy's head like an eggshell. He connects instead with the man's forearm, hard as steel under his calf, the momentum of his attack sending the guy sliding back but no more. Sanji curses under his breath and pushes off the guy, back flipping before landing and smelling something like burnt rubber as his sneakers skid across the asphalt.

"The hell is your problem?" the green haired guy snaps as if he doesn't know.

"I'll send you home in a shitty body bag if you hurt him, you sick freak!" Sanji snaps, charging forward and snapping off kicks at the guy's vitals, throat, ribs, stomach, groin, knees, trying to get his legs out from under him. But each block just makes Sanji angrier and he can see the guy's big stupid hands yanking kids off the street, tying them up, selling them to assholes who wanted to do god knew what~! This bastard better hope he hadn't done it to Usopp or there would be no force in the world which would stop Sanji from turning him into a bloody smear on the road.

The guy shoves him back comes charging forward himself, ducking under Sanji's guarding kick. The man's going to try to punch him in the stomach. Sanji prepares himself to flip back and snap a knee into that asshole's chin as he goes when:

"Sanji?"

"Us-?" He catches only a glimpse of the longnose before that rock like fist sinks hard into his stomach, crushing the breath out of him. There is black and he can feel himself falling, stars flashing in his eyes when he hits the ground.

He comes to to the sound of voices over him and the feeling of asphalt curling heat around him. He feels like a salmon being slowly baked by wind and sun…and damn does he need a cigarette. No…no he needs to get up… needs to keep fighting that—asshole.

"That's Sanji," Usopp is saying, sounding entirely too calm about it all. "He's my friend…sorta."

My friend…sorta… On second thought he doesn't feel like getting up. It's comfortable to lay here being slowly absorbed into the pavement. He sees if he can move his fingers and, finding he can, works them downward toward his pocket.

"Sort of?" an unfamiliar voice says. Probably the kid.

"It's…complicated. I wonder how he even got— Oh sh— He must be with the Bannermans. Oi, Luffy! We have to get out of here now before he wakes up!"

"Too late," says the green haired thug and Sanji immediately hates his annoying baritone while being grudgingly impressed by his powers of shitty observation. He takes out a cigarette, puts it between his lips and, though it takes two matches, manages to light it. He feels someone hovering over him as if checking to see if he'll open his eyes. He'll let 'em wait. Sanji takes a drag, filling his mouth with smoke and then lets it out in a stream, slowly opening his eyes.

It's not Usopp, but the kid who is frowning lightly down at him, shadowed from the hard sunlight by a ragged straw hat. With his red vest and jean shorts he looks just like a fisherman's kid, coming in from a day of digging up oysters from the beach. He just needs a pail.

"Nice to meetcha," Sanji says, staring into his dark eyes.

"Yo," the kid says. "You're bleeding."

"Mm?" Sanji reaches back and touches the back of his head, feeling wet there and lifts his hand in the light, seeing blood on his fingertips. "It's nothing." He's bled more than that falling off his bike.

"Yeah it's nothing," Usopp says. "He's fine. He's pretty durable you know. He'll find his way back to the Bannermans all by himself so we can just—"

"Usopp!" the kid snaps, his voice ringing like a steel pipe down Sanji's spine. Holy shit. "He fought his hardest cuz he thought you were hurt. You don't get to call him a friend sorta…" He trails off into silence for a moment then says, quietly. "What do you think friends are?"

Damn. Just. Damn. Do people like this really exist? Has he fallen into a fairy tale or did he hit his head just a little too hard? Sanji stares at him, then glances over at Usopp who is looking down at the ground, shoulders hunched, hands shoved in his pockets as he kicks a rock.

"Sorry," he mutters after a moment. "I know…He really is a friend I just…" Usopp shrugs. Sanji sighs and sits up, twitching as something tickles the back of his neck, but it's just more blood.

"Ah don't be so hard on him," Sanji says. "He's just scared I'll make him go back home." Because if Sanji thought about it, he knew what was going on. Usopp was afraid that, if they thought he was Usopp's friend, they would make him go with Sanji— and for whatever reason, Usopp really wanted to stay with these freaks. Anyway there was nothing wrong with what Usopp had said. Sanji's pretty damn durable after all and it will take more than a gorilla suit to bring him down.

He gets to his feet, swaying a bit at the flare of pain in his stomach, before shoving one hand in his pocket and idly smoking with the other. He sends a bland look at the green haired guy. He's not going to apologize, because he was the one who'd got sucker punched even if he'd started the fight.

"You're pretty fast for a meathead. Used to being jumped?"

"Yeah something like that," the green haired guy says, rolling his shoulder. "Anyway we don't have time for this. We have to get going."

"I'm coming with you," Usopp says, starting for the car.

"The hell you are," Sanji says. "You're coming home, shithead."

"You can't make me!" Usopp snaps at him, the tragic look gone. "You're not my mother!"

"No, but I know your mothe— guardian," Sanji corrects when Usopp glowers at him. "And as a man whose dedicated himself to easing the tears of all womankind it's my solemn duty to get your scrawny ass back where it belongs."

Which is a wonderful thought, now that he thinks of it. Mrs. Bannerman will be really happy to have Usopp back, and while she's a woman a bit too mature for Sanji's tastes (though still incredibly beautiful!), her happiness will definitely net Sanji the admiration of her college aged niece. Ah, college girls~ The ponytails! The short shorts! The dream~! To be invited into that soft lacy world of ice cream parties and sexy pillow fights! What man wouldn't do~~

"What's he doing with his hips?" the kid asks.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says.

"Leaving this…guy aside," the gorilla says through gritted teeth. Oi! What was with that hesitation before guy about?! Sanji's about to ask but Dumbass McMosshead plows on. "If we're going after her, the longer we wait the further away she's going to get."

"She?" Sanji said, attention perking.

"Yeah she took all the money and ran away," the kid says, which wasn't exactly what Sanji had been asking but— "I think she's in a lot of trouble." —but he just said the magic word. Damsel in distress? Where? He will fight through any ocean he has to to see her sweet smiling thankful face!

"I think she rolled us and ran," says the tasteless classless mossheaded bore that Sanji wishes he would have kicked a little harder. The man folds his arms looking more impressive than he has any right to. "I still say we should just leave it. Start over. We were doing fine without her."

"I wanna go see her," the kid says, folding his arms and managing to look just as fierce despite being two heads shorter and maybe ten pounds soaking wet.

"Yeah, but Luffy, we don't even know which direction she went in," Usopp says.

"Maybe someone saw her?" the kid says, digging in his nose with a pinky.

"Not if she left overnight…" Usopp says. Overnight…

"You mean last night?" Sanji says, remembering that flash of color that had made Smoker stop. He'd only seen it himself out of the corner of his eye, but… "I think…I might know where she went. The direction anyway."

And even if he is wrong, it can't hurt to look.

"Okay," the kid says with a nod. "Show us."

xXxXx

Sanji sighs deeply as they pull into the gravel parking lot of the country store. He can't say that he's angry anymore, just disappointed. There is silence in the car except for the woosh of the air conditioner and Roronoa shifting his hands against the wheel, staring straight ahead. Eventually he looks at Sanji and says:

"What?"

"I said left. Three times I said left," Sanji says. "What possessed you to keep making shitty right turns? Did a left turn tease you when you were a kid?"

"They both look the same, damnit," Roronoa snaps.

"A left turn is a left turn no matter what it looks like!" Sanji snaps back. He needs a cigarette. He's getting low. He wonders if that store sells any. Might as well go in and ask since they seem to be making excessive use of their shitty parking lot. There are practically grooves from Roronoa's shitty tires. How did they even manage to get this far? How were they not just making endless loops around New Mexico? Getting mad at the guy won't produce results so Sanji takes a deep breath and tries again.

"Now you need to go out of here, remember? Take a left…and then take a right."

"So now you want me to take rights," Roronoa grumbles, pulling the car into drive.

"You have to take a right if you miss a left," Sanji says reminding himself he'd probably sprain his hand if he tried to wrap his fingers around that bull neck. Though it's increasingly difficult as Roronoa once again goes to the edge of the parking lot and puts on the right turning signal. He reaches over and flicks it left.

"Oi! You just said right!"

"I said left, then right! Pay attention, you shitty gorilla!"

"You wanna start something?" Roronoa says, leaning over. Sanji narrows his eyes at the man, getting right back in his face. As if he was going to be intimidated by this lughead.

"You don't want to start something with me unless you want to finish it."

"Bring it, Curly-Q. I'll finish anything you start."

"Name the time and place, mosshead."

"Um…are we going or what?" Usopp says from the back seat. Right. Later then. He would make up for getting distracted and show this guy just what he was made of. Roronoa turns left as he should and, struck with an idea, Sanji flicks the turn signal right, earning a dry glare from the man but finally, finally after twenty shitty minutes, the right turn at the right time. It's almost cathartic.

A straight road opens up before them and Sanji relaxes, though only a little as he doesn't trust this guy not to get lost in the drop of a fucking hat. He digs out his last cigarette because he damn well deserves it, then glances at the guy.

"You mind?"

"So long as you open a window."

"'Ppreciate it." He rolls down the window, leaning out a bit to light it but shielding the flame with his hand, then he takes a drag and lets the wind sweep it away before leaning back in the seat, dangling his hand out the window and looking down the road, hazy with shimmering heat. He can just see Usopp watching him anxiously from one of the side mirrors, and out of the corner of his eye on the other side, the Luffy kid has his face pressed against the window and is fogging up the glass around his nose print. He glances at Roronoa again before settling his gaze on the road. Well this is really fucking surreal. He takes another drag, blows it out and says conversationally:

"So what do you do when you're not kidnapping minors to fight?"

"Screw you I don't kidnap anyone. And I fight."

Sanji waits. Roronoa seems done.

"You fight."

"Yes."

"And…what else?"

"Nothing else."

Well it's dedicated if nothing else. Sanji enjoys the adrenaline of a good fight, too. But just fighting constantly… He can't imagine. Maybe he'd gotten all navigational senses beaten out of him somewhere along the line.

"What for?"

"No reason."

"So you just fight constantly just because it's something to do?"

Roronoa grunts a yes. That was the most depressing fucking thing he'd ever heard. What the hell is this guy? Why is Usopp so keen on traveling with him? It's probably just because he thinks the guy is cool or something. Which—he does have a certain—je ne sais quoi—but he's also kind of an idiot.

"Giant pink bubblegum monster," Luffy says.

"Mm?" Sanji looks up and jolts back in the seat. "Holy shit!" There's a giant pink something by the side of the road. Roronoa slams on the breaks, and Sanji grips the door as the car spins into a half donut, tires shrieking as the smell burnt rubber fills the air.

"What the hell is that?!" Usopp squeaks and for once Sanji is right there with him. It's a big shitty pink monster with six arms and a mouth that kind of reminds him of a sea horse. It's frozen in the act of half standing, six arms frozen in positions that look almost comical if it was for the fact that it was gigantic pink shitty monster standing on the side of the road.

"Maybe he's lost," Luffy says, pushing out the door.

"Oi wait a sec!" Usopp cries.

"Hold on, Luffy," Sanji says, getting out himself and jogging around the front of the car, but Luffy is already in striking distance of the monster. The monster doesn't move to strike or even move at all. Sanji comes up close to Luffy's shoulder just in case, wondering if it's actually some kind of shitty mannequin when he sees it blink at them, cracked rubbery lips moving but no sound coming out. A line of sweat drips down its—his face.

"Yo," Luffy says. "I'm Luffy."

The monster's eyes roll into the back of his head and he sags.

"O-oi!" Sanji darts forward, hitching his shoulder under the lowest of the monster's arms to keep it up right. It's heavy though and while his legs can handle it, it's hard to keep it upright with his arms. "Roronoa, give me a hand!"

"I've got it," Luffy says, coming up to the monster's otherside and holding him with surprising strength. "Hey, Octo-monster! Are you okay?"

"Nyuu," it whispers, slumping forward a dead weight. Sanji can't hold him and Luffy stumbles.

"Shit!"

But Roronoa is there, bearing the weight and taking Luffy's place as she shifts an arm over his shoulder.

"Let's get him in the car," Sanji wheezes and together they manage to half carry, half drag him to the car where they set him in the front seat.

"Oi! Oi oi oi!" Usopp says. "Why are we letting it inside?!"

"He has heatstroke," Sanji says. "I think. Do you guys have any water with you?"

"Yeah in the trunk," Luffy says.

"Get it."

While Luffy scrambles around the back, Sanji reaches around the monster guy to lower the seat so he's lying down as much as he can and holds out his hand to Usopp.

"Bandanna."

"Wh-what? Oh—oh right."

He wets the bandanna with the water Luffy brings back and drapes it over the creature's forehead, then carefully tries to get water in his mouth. After a long tense moment, the monster seems to rouse, breath hitching—and his eyelids flutter open, though he flinches when he looks at them, two arms raising slowly as if to shield his face but falling back.

"Do—don't hurt me," he murmurs.

"We won't," says Luffy, who is watching the monster from the backseat, hanging off the driver's side chair. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Think…think so…" he stirs again and shifts his head, looking up at Luffy with bleary eyes. "Are…are you guys…" The monster sucks in a breath and his eyelids flutter. It's obvious he's not fully recovered but aside from giving him water, Sanji has no idea what to do.

"Relax," he tells the…monster for now. "Take a shitty breather, okay?" He glances up at the strawhat kid who, for some damn reason, seems to be in charge. "Let's head back to that grocery store and I'll make something to eat."

Luffy nods.

"Oi, but, we don't have any money…" Usopp says from where he's standing outside the car. He's going to get heatstroke, too, if he isn't careful, and then Sanji will kick his ass. If it's money they need… Sanji still has Zeff's credit card. The old man will probably kill him but…

"I'll handle it," Sanji says.

xXxXx

These guys are used to camping out. They'd made a grocery run and then found a little patch of small scrubby trees where, in next to no time, Roronoa had set up a tarp, one end pinned to the car by bricks and the other held up by metal rods pounded into the ground. More importantly, they have a little camping stove and a dented, if usable pot and pan. Luffy had even talked about catching some lizards and making up a little fire to roast them on. For complete idiots they were surprisingly resourceful and Sanji couldn't help be impressed.

Sanji fills the bowl again with the cooled cream of mushroom soup and offers it to Hachi who is sitting under the somewhat cooler shade of the tarp and looking faintly surprised at everything. He is a Fishman, apparently, not a monster. An octopus type, he hadn't said but it's obvious and Sanji can even spot his gills now that things aren't so tense, and the webbing between his fingers. He's not so much monstrous anymore as fascinating. Sanji wants to pepper him with questions about what his life is like. What it's like to live under the sea. How he gets food. If he migrates with currents… But it's obvious Hachi is still somewhat dazed from earlier and seems uncomfortable here. Maybe he's not used to humans.

"Thanks a lot," Hachi says. "Sorry to eat so much."

"Nah, it's nothing," Sanji says with a grin. "Eat up. I brought enough shitty cans to last for a while." Or at least the rest of the day by the way Luffy eats. Usopp, for once, hadn't been exaggerating about that one.

"You could have brought more hot dogs," Luffy says, pouting at him. "There's too many vegetables here."

"I don't want to hear that from someone whose on their fourth shitty bowl."

"I want meat!"

"Bacon's coming, shithead! If you want more you're going to have to catch a lizard or two."

"Oh okay," Luffy says, slurping back the bowl in one gulp and clambering out into the heat.

"Get a tarantula, too!" Usopp calls after him.

"No tarantulas!" Sanji bellows, giving Usopp an evil look. The shitty longnose just grins and Sanji promises himself swift retribution later. It will happen and Usopp won't see it coming until it does. He stirs the soup, absently listening to Roronoa snoring as he sleeps against the car door.

"So where do you fish guys come from anyway?" Usopp asks. "I mean I've heard of mermaids but not…well um…others."

Mermaids… If Fishmen existed, did that mean mermaids did, too? The thought is enough to make him sigh happily. To be surrounded by beautiful mermaids with long hair and tastefully placed seashells, reaching out to be part of his world… Could it be? Could that dream be a reality? He could barely stand to imagine it!

"We've always been around," Hachi says. "For hundreds of years, I guess."

"You guess?" Sanji asks. The soup will be fine for now and he turns the bacon over before sitting back and lighting a cigarette. Hachi slurps the bowl down and rotates it between two huge hands as if thinking of whether to ask for more.

"My grandfather and father were both born in a facility," he says, going even pinker as Sanji takes the bowl, fills it and hands it back. "They were told that Fishmen were created from science. But Grandfather says that's not true."

Sanji has the feeling he's talking about a different grandfather, though he can't guess what the Fishman means. He waits for more of an explanation but Hachi flaps three hands in obvious distress while pokes nervously at the dirt underneath them.

"Never mind. I'm not supposed to talk about it. I just came to tell you about Nami."

Nami? A jolt of recognition goes through him. That orange haired goddess in the photograph. These guys knew her? Is Sanji really that lucky?

"O-oi, you seriously know Nami?" Usopp says, seeming just as startled as Sanji feels. The longnose is leaning forward with a more intense look then Sanji's ever seen from him.

"Nyuu of course I do," Hachi replies. "I thought you knew that."

"Well— I mean, granted Nami has some pretty weird associates," Usopp says. "Not us of course, but you should see some guys at the arena. But even they aren't…" Giant pink octopus fishmen, Sanji says, mentally filling the blanks of Usopp's expression. "…usually so tall."

"Then what did you help me out for?"

"Sanji decided to," Luffy says, plopping cross-legged in the shade and watching with interest as a tiny newt climbs over his hand.

"Ah, well, that's nothing," Sanji says, trying to push away the embarrassment by focusing on plating the bacon. "Couldn't leave you to roast like a shitty pig in that heat."

"Pork sounds really great right now," Luffy says. "Hey, Sanji—"

"About Nami," Usopp says, chopping a hand through the air. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"You know Nami, Bubble-mon?" Luffy says. Usopp sighs.

"We've already established that. Anyway you can't just go around naming people after Pokemon."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not?"

"I know her," Hachi blurts out, saving the two idiots from a kick to the head for drawing the attention away from the damsel in distress again. "She's our— my friend and she's going to get herself in trouble so you should really come and talk to her out of it," Hachi says, gesturing with all three arms, looking very much like an octopus in distress.

"You know where she is?" Luffy says, chewing on something and for one horrified moment Sanji thinks its the newt—then looks down and realizes all the bacon is gone. Why that— How the hell had he even managed to— Sanji was about to kick him upside the head, but the prospect about finding information about the angel Nami is the only thing that stops him. He lights a cigarette instead, reminding himself to keep a better eye on shit from now on.

"Ahh, you don't have to worry about that," Usopp says, flapping a hand back and forth. "Nami's not the kind of person to do anything recklessly."

"She doesn't think she has a choice," Hachi says, clutching the bowl. "But you could come and tell her…" His gaze seems to flicker to Roronoa and then away, so fast that Sanji barely sees it. Sanji's not sure if he's the guy Hachi should be looking for shitty sympathy with— but there's something weird about it. He takes a drag on the cigarette, instead, watching the octo guy who seems to want to look anywhere but there. Something shifty about it all.

"I definitely want to go see her," Luffy says.

"You've got three days," Hachi says. That's remarkably shittily specific. It sounds more like the beginning of a ransom note than anything.

"Wh-why, what happens in three days?" Usopp says.

"We'll go," Luffy says overtop of him, sipping from the pot of cooled soup. What— How had— Son of a—

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp says. "Shouldn't we find out what we're getting into before we decide if we're gonna go?"

"I've already decided. Nami can tell us what it is if she wants."

"Yeah but what if it's bad and she wants her help? You need to know in advance about these things."

"What do you think we can change in three days?" Roronoa says, his voice low but filling the air with dramatic weight. It's such a cool shitty line, too. Why does he have to say shit like that after snoring like a log for the past half hour?

"We can call the cops or SWAT or something," Usopp says.

"No, no, no," Hachi says, bowl landing spinning on the dirt as he holds up various hands in a 'stop' gesture. "That would be a really bad idea! Nami would be in even more trouble if they showed up! Anyway…" He blinks at them owlishly. "You guys would get in trouble, too, wouldn't you?"

"O…oh right…" Usopp says in a small voice. Sanji's not so sure if they will. Maybe Roronoa but the worst will happen to Luffy, probably, is to get bagged as a runaway. Anyway, that's not the shitty point and things are getting serious now. Nami could be in serious shitty trouble and there is probably a lot this Hachi guy isn't saying. Sanji doesn't care. Not really. He's dedicated himself already to rescuing this princess and so he will, but it's time for some other idiots to get a wake up call.

"I'm going to get more water for the trip," Sanji says, standing. "Come help me carry it, longnose."

And he walks away before Usopp can protest, and ignores the protest he does sputter out to get him to stop. After a moment he hears Usopp hurry to catch up.

"I really shouldn't leave them alone," Usopp says, grabbing Sanji's shoulder as if to try and turn him around. "Luffy can come up with some pretty ridiculous things on his own."

"He seems to come up with them whether you're there or not," Sanji says, shaking him off without breaking a stride. "Anyway it's nothing you have to worry about."

"What? Why not?"

"You're not going."

Usopp stops at that as Sanji knew he would and he pivots to face the longnose, tilting his head to look down at him, trying to appear intimidating as he smokes down the cigarette. Usopp has known him too damn long, though, and just glares at him, looking like a petulant brat in his overalls and the curls that creep out under his bandanna.

"Stop telling me what to do," Usopp says, his soft hands clenched into fists. "You want to go home so badly,_you_ go. I'm staying here." He starts to turn but Sanji grabs the shoulder strap of his shitty overalls that no one over ten wears and wrenches Usopp closer, getting nose to shitty long ass Pinocchio nose with him.

"This isn't some game, idiot!" he says through his teeth. "It's going to be dangerous. There's going to be a fight. Do you want to go up against one of those guys?!" Even for him the prospect is a little intimidating. As goofy as Hachi is, he also looks like he has the ability to break a bus in half with little trouble. Usopp doesn't stand a chance. He'd get shattered to pieces with one hit.

"Maybe!" Usopp says, trying to jerk away but Sanji tightens his grip. "I've fought tons of these guys already! Just last week—"

"What did you do? Get them with a shitty rubber band to the eye? This isn't just throwing eggs at some schoolyard assholes!" He gave Usopp a little jerking shake, trying to rattle the common sense back into his brains. "This is serious shit! This out of your league!"

"I know that!" Usopp's voice is raw, eyes glassy but his hands are still fists and shaking with anger. "I know that I'm probably going to get hurt if stuff happens! But maybe it won't! And even if it does, Dad got out of his league all the time! He used to fight the street gangs all by himself, even if he got trashed!"

"You're not your father, shithead!"

"At least I have a father!"

Sanji punches him right in the jaw, harder than he even know he was going to. Usopp stumbles, then whips back like a snake and his fist crashes against Sanji's cheek, it's not enough to make him stumble but it still hurts like a bitch. He snarls and wraps his hands in Usopp's overall straps, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Usopp's hands grip his t-shirt, pulling and twisting with surprising strength and he dances around Sanji's attempts to knock him flat with an ankle.

"Get back here!" Sanji snaps, remembering how good Usopp is at running away, even trapped two inches from him.

"No way! Knock it off!"

"Like hell! If you can't even beat me how do you think— "

Usopp's eyes flash and Sanji's just able to track his fist before it buries into his stomach. Goddamnit not again.

It's dark. His stomach hurts and feels like it's about ready to curl up and die on him. There's a weight on his chest and he can't breathe. If he's getting heatstroke on top of everything else he's going to kill himself an Usopp. Save the fucking Fishmen the trouble. Sanji tries to crawl his fingers through the dirt for a cigarette but his arms are trapped. Shit is he caught already?! Sanji opens his eyes and immediately flinches back.

Usopp is straddling his chest, pinning his arms at his sides, and is pointing a rubber band straight at his right eye, the elastic shivering with tension. At this range it'd hit hard. Sanji forces himself not to swallow and looks past it to where Usopp… Looks freaking miserable. His eyes are bloodshot and tears are sliding unchecked down his cheeks and dripping off the end of his nose. But his teeth are clenched, too.

"You've made your shitty point," Sanji says, his voice a croak. "Let me have a smoke will you?"

The rubberband snaps against the ground near his temple, stirring up a little puff of dust. A cold chill sweeps through him and he gets it. He does. But the most rubberbands are going to do is make the assholes mad. Usopp gets off, though, and sits beside him, holding his knees up to his chest and burying his head against them. He's shaking a bit and sniffing but Sanji pretends he doesn't see and somehow manages to light a cigarette even though his arms feel like lead. The sky is so blue today…

"I know I'm not Dad," Usopp says softly. "But how can I be like him if I don't try?"

Sanji takes a deep drag off the cigarette and then puffs out the smoke all at once, a whispy little cloud to decorate the clear blue, that dissipates in an instant. It's been hard on him. Sanji gets that. It's always been hard on him. Sanji can't blame him for wanting to get out there and have a big adventure like his dad supposedly did, was still doing, unless the asshole decided to sneak back when no one was looking. It is just like those novels they used to read in middle school in Usopp's old tree house; the one that he and his mother had made before the new owners decided to take it down. Most of the stories were the same, super cool high school shits would go on a long road trip to find adventure, romance, learn about life and themselves. They usually didn't go up against big ass pink Fishmen… on the other hand, there was rarely a goddess in distress that needed saving. It's crazy and dangerous and probably enough to send them both to the hospital but…

The only alternative is to go back. To pretend this never happened. Go to school, go to work, read novels and remember the chance they never took.

Well fuck that.

"Fine," Sanji says. "Let's have an adventure."

"What, really?" Usopp says, looking over at him.

"Yes, really." He meets Usopp's gaze. "But when this is done… home. Agreed?" He holds up a fist. Usopp gives him a one-sided smirk.

"Deal." He knocks his fist against Sanji's. "Try not to get creamed so easily next time."

"You little shit," Sanji says, tempted to show him just how creamed he is, except that he feels pretty damned creamed like now. "If that mossheaded gorilla hadn't hit me first, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Good thing I thought about it, then," Usopp says with a wider grin. It is true in a way. It's because of Usopp that he got walloped in the first place.

"When this is over" provided they are still alive. "You're flying back home via my foot in your ass."

"Sure sure." Usopp stands and offers him a hand. Sanji takes it and allows the longnose to haul him to his feet, then leans a forearm on his shoulder as a show of brotherly solidarity and not because his stomach hurts like fuck. "…Sanji?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks…"

"Nah."

Because really, Usopp had set his heart on it—so it wasn't as if it had been a fight that Sanji was ever going to win.


	11. Come What May, Rumor Has It

**Come what may**

_Nami took his hand, leading him back through a hall of soft curling were going to a place at the end of the hall, where ~things~ were going to happen. Sparked heat tripped through him and he could hear the walls, bouncing his happy 'mellorine' back at him. But there was something wrong. Her grip was too tight and desperate. Her orange ponytail whipped raggedly in his face and somewhere in another arm of the hall. Someone was crying. She pulled him down with both soft hands, in a place where he'd never thought to go, her lips soft and warm and insistent against his but still in the background that broken sound._

'_..ix it fix it please fix it please fix it!'_

_I'm trying, he wanted to say, I'm trying! And he was standing by Luffy's bedside, looking down at him. All he had to do was pick him up and he would wake up. Open his eyes like one of those dolls. With trembling fingers, Sanji grabbed his shoulders to lift. Luffy shifted, then spilled through his fingers like sand, grain by grain his face and body collapsing into a soft pile of gritty color. Sanji realized with cold horror that some idiot had left the window open and he charged across the slow room to close it before Luffy blew away. A root caught under his foot—_

Sanji jerked, snorting, curling his hand into the coverlet. Just…justadream. Shitty dream. Already fading. Made his neck hurt. His cheek was pressed against soft fabric, there was a soft whisper of footsteps out in the hall and warm sunlight on his eyes. And his neck hurt. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and opened his eyes, blinking to get the crud off. Vivi was smiling at him from the other side of Luffy's bed.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mornin'," he said. … "Wait! Shit!"

He bolted upright, tangled his legs in one of the tubes and tripped back to prevent himself from taking it out, falling in the chair again. Oh shit. What time was it even? Ten. Fucking hell. He was late and— Vivi— the airport—! He stood, realizing his leg was still tangled in the tube.

"Damnit, Luffy! Get off!" he snapped, unwinding his foot then shooting a desperate look at Vivi. "I'm so sorry, Vivi. I don't know how to apologize. Please, let me— ah— if there's anything I can do to make up for so churlishly leaving you there I…"

"Please," she said, laughing softly as she held up her hands. "Calm down. It's alright. Your father picked me up right on time."

"Oh he did?" Sanji flopped back in the chair. Hell he needed a smoke. Couldn't. And grabbing a lollipop—well not in front of Vivi. She looked as composed as ever, a painting caught in the morning light, her hair bound up in braid and held in place by little pearls. She didn't look like the CEO of a fashion empire, well she never had, but even today she seemed more understated than normal. A dark blue turtle neck, a silver wire necklace and black jeans. But there was a sense of waiting about it. Like a peacock who could unfurl his tail if he wanted to but was holding back just now.

Sanji realized he was staring at her and rubbed the bridge of his nose, the back of his neck, looking away, looking back and smiling a little.

"It's good to see you. Ah—have you eaten yet?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, folding her hands in her lap, ring dazzling for a moment in the light.

Ah~ So poised~! So elegant~! And allowing him the honor of inviting her out for a brunch~! Truly a princess in every sense of the word~! Ah, but… He couldn't go out wearing the same shitty clothes as yesterday. Vivi wouldn't mind, he knew, but he would and he couldn't spoil her illustrious presence by wearing clothing that was wrinkled and sweat stained and still smelled like kitchen. She cleared her throat delicately, and gestured behind him.

Sanji turned and saw a large paper bag with the Baratie logo on it that they used sometimes for excessive take home orders. Stapled to it was a sticky note with the single word Eggplant scrawled on it in Zeff's crabbed handwriting. He peeked in and tried to fight of the sting of red from his cheeks when he saw the clothes there. Shitty old man. The hell was he thinking?

"If you'll excuse me a moment?" he said.

"Of course. Take your time."

Sanji practically floated down the hall to the men's room. It was awkward changing and he would have preferred a shower, but for what it was, Sanji was grateful. Zeff had chosen well, even included a tie and a black vest—and a small pair of scissors. Shitty old man. What the hell was he doing paying that much attention? Sanji was going to kick his ass. He combed his hair, trimmed his goatee, glad he finally had one to trim. He looked presentable, he decided. A little showy for brunch but he was having brunch with a princess, so if anything he was underdressed. Ah well. Vivi would understand.

The day looking brighter than ever, he fairly danced back to the room, stuffing yesterday's clothes into the bottom drawer of the dresser before rising to face Vivi. He was all set to bow elegantly and invite her out in a whirlwind brunch of platonic love in deference to her married state, when he caught sight of Luffy. There was no one else slated to come in today and probably wouldn't, since Usopp had promised to take Chopper to go ice skating. Nami would probably go as well and—ah would that he could go see her gliding as a (sometimes ungainly) swan across the frozen whatever it was, but work barred the way. But the point was, no one was coming in and since he was here anyway…

"Ah, forgive me, Miss Vivi. Do you mind…?" and he gestured to his captain's still quiet form.

"Of course not."

"You're so cute when you're generous!" he said, switching his hips from side to side just to make her giggle. It worked. Oh beautiful sound! Like small silvery bells! That he was able to lift that sound from her lips~ He smiled to himself as he flipped back the coverlet and lifted Luffy's foot, resting his thumb against the soft turn of his arch as he started to push Luffy through his exercises.

"I've seen you do that before," Vivi said.

"Almost every damn day," Sanji said, trying to sound annoyed though he was sure the smile didn't help. He really didn't mind it. It was routine by now. Work his leg, feel the pull and shift of lax muscles.

"What for?"

"It keeps his muscles stimulated so they won't be atrophied to shit when he wakes—"

He froze. The world froze. Everything was still as a shitty icicle worked its way through his gut. Five years. Five shitty years. All for— all for—Luffy to look not quite as scrawny as he would be in— in— the last suit— No, fuck if he was wearing that. Fuck if he was wearing anything that wasn't him to the last shitty fiber.

"He looks good…" Vivi said, softly. "You've done a good job."

"Thanks," Sanji said, voice rough as he took a deep breath and let Luffy's leg down to pick up the other one. Kept on going. Just kept on going. Even if it was the only shitty thing he could do. Even if, in the end, it didn't mean anything. He didn't have to give up completely even when there wasn't any hope, did he? No, and he wasn't going to.

_Wake up, shithead!_ He thought at Luffy's pallid face, closed eyes. Wake the fuck up!

But there was no miracle. No sudden stirring and opening of sleepy brown eyes, asking for food before he'd even learned if he could move yet. The only thing that changed was a slight flush on his sunken cheeks from the exercise. But—it wasn't any different then it had been yesterday or the day before or any other day in five years. The future was the future, Sanji reminded himself, slowing down as he continued the routine. Vivi didn't need to see him upset either. She was going to see enough people trying not to be upset without worrying her gorgeous head over him. If just one of them could give for a goddamn moment, it would do everyone a lot of good but—well they were who they were.

By the time he had finished, he was somewhat calmer, though badly in need of a cigarette. He tucked Luffy in again, muttering: "Sleep tight, shitty captain." Before rising and giving Vivi the full force of his grin.

"I'm all yours, my lady. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do, I'm your humble servant knight for the rest of the afternoon~!" If his voice sounded a little high rather then manly, well it was a man's pride to swoon with love over a beautiful woman. She gifted him with a smile of returned love and affection.

"I think brunch first," Vivi said, standing and retrieving her coat from the back of the chair. Sanji moved quickly, but gracefully, to stand behind her and hold up the coat to help her pull it on her delicate yet strong shoulders. "Thank you, Mr. Sanji," she said with a little amused headshake.

"It's my pleasure! Where would you like to go? Just name the place!"

"Why don't you choose?" she said. "You know what's good around here better than I do." She pulled on her slim white gloves which made her hands look dainty against the black of the coat. "And it's my treat."

"I couldn't do that, Miss Vivi," Sanji said. Princesses should never have to pay for the meal for their humble servant knights!

"I insist," Vivi said. "After all, whats the point of being wealthy if you can't spend it where you wish?"

"You're as generous as you are beautiful," he said, switching his hips a bit as he pulled on his own coat. As long as it made her happy, who was he to say no?

xXxXx

The Gilded Lily was a charming restaurant, tucked on the bottom floor of some otherwise nondescript office building. It specialized in quaint breakfasts and light lunches with a well lit atmosphere to match, all elegant glassware, white linen and a modest spray of fresh flowers in crystal vases on every table. More importantly, the head chef had been a protege of Carne's and routinely did him proud—which meant that Sanji could enjoy his meal without feeling the need to march into the back and bitch at them about the food. Most importantly, he was welcome to get his meals free of charge.  
>The waiter recognized him in an instant and lead them to the best table in the house. Sanji politely shouldered in for the task of helping Vivi out of her coat and pulling her chair out for her before settling at his own seat.<p>

"Rose Hip tea as usual, sir?" the waiter asked, turning over their glasses and pouring in fresh water that sparkled in the light.

"Yes, please."

"And for you, madame? If I may, we're well known for our Moroccan Coffee."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

"Very good. I'll get that right out for you." And with a somewhat elegant nod, he swanned off. Vivi watched him go for a moment before tilting her head to the side a bit, a smile pulling at one side of her mouth.

"Don't you look like the cat who swallowed the canary."

"Do I?" Sanji said with a grin. Vivi rested her chin on the back of her laced fingers and watched him.

"Mr. Sanji…"

"Yes, Miss Vivi?"

"Why do I have the feeling that this brunch will be miraculously free of charge?"

"It's possible. Who wouldn't throw themselves at your feet in adoration and offer free food?" They'd better not trip her up while they were doing it, though, or Sanji would kick their asses. Vivi seemed to want to say something, but fell silent as the waiter came back with their drinks, along with a crystal ashtray. Ah, perfect. Sanji reached for his pack and tapped it in a smooth gesture, pushing out a cigarette just far enough so that he could take it with his lips in a debonair gesture.

"O-oh," Vivi said, and Sanji looked up to see she had a tight smile and the line of worry in her forehead again. "I'm sorry, but um…I'm feeling…a little allergic today… So…if it's possible…?"

He blinked at her. Then realized.

"Of course." He was tempted to ask her if he could at least hold it to have something to do with his hands, but that felt pathetic somehow so he tapped the cigarette back into place and slid the pack back in his pocket.

"You're such a gentleman," she said, and he felt like he could fly. Before he could proclaim his love and abject devotion to her, however, she spoke again. "So tell me about everyone. Tell me about feels like it's been ages and I'm horrible about keeping in touch."

"Everyone's as good as can be given the circumstances," Sanji said. This was only the calm before the storm. When it hit, who knew who would be scattered? And where? True they had scattered before this, but Luffy had managed to pull them back together with his existence. But when he was gone… what would be left? He realized he was fiddling with the edge of the linen napkin and stopped himself, picking up his tea instead.

"I'm sure it will work out better than you expect," Vivi said, lacking conviction but not sentiment. Trying to cheer him up, he realized. What a wonderfully noble heart she had.

"If Miss Vivi says so, how can it dare to be any different?"

The waiter came and took their order and when he was gone, Sanji said:

"Tell me about you. Busy as usual?"

"Moreso than ever, it seems. Especially since we've decided to branch out…."

Sanji listened to her talk about her company with growing affection. It was a place more than just the sum of its clothes, made so by the hard work of Vivi's father and moreso by Vivi herself. They made clothes, opened doors to new and upcoming designers, founded charities, built schools in needy countries across the globe and was involved in plenty stateside community outreach programs. It was obvious she loved her work, from the way she talked about it and the spark in her eyes. Her life was spilling out in all directions, only mildly encumbered, it seemed, by Luffy's current state. He didn't resent her for it. Couldn't and in fact was proud that she was blossoming so well having wrested the control of her business back from Crocodile and cleared the name of her father. They had helped in that. Luffy had helped in that. Somehow the idiot managed to change the lives of everyone he met, just by being his shitty wonderful self.

"Igaram keeps fretting and telling me I should take it easy with a little one on the way but…"

"Little one?" Sanji jerked and blinked up at her. "Miss Vivi, do you mean…?"

"Oh!" She put a hand to her mouth, then bit her lip and looked down at her plate. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, Mr. Sanji."

"For what? That's wonderful news!" Ah~~ He can just imagine a little Vivi running around~! All soft faced and out her little hands saying: 'Cookies, Uncle Sanji!' and of course how could he deny such a sweet request from an even sweeter face?! Vivi's somber expression distracted him from his cute fantasy. She was biting her lip now. Was it…had he been wrong somehow?

"It is…wonderful news, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful news. I'm happy but…" She placed a hand on her belly, slightly rounded now, he noticed, under the fabric of her shirt. "It seems— inappropriate right now. Everyone will pretend to be happy— And I know they will be!" She said before Sanji could interrupt. "I know but— right now—it just feels like a…distraction."

He wanted to say they needed the distraction, but it wasn't true. Everyone was focused on Luffy right now. Holding their breath and waiting on the knife's edge for one last miracle …or an end. He couldn't say how Vivi's news would be taken though he wished at least he could reassure her.

"Please don't tell anyone," she said, reaching across the table as if to touch his hand. "I will when…the time is right but…" she shook her head.

"Whatever you think is best, Princess," he said, not quite reaching out to touch her hand. She smiled at him and seemed to relax around the shoulders and neck. One elegant hand rested on her stomach while she looked out the window. The view wasn't very impressive, but Sanji had the feeling she was watching something beyond anything he could see.

"It's strange how much things change, isn't it?" she said after a while. "I thought I would die fighting in that arena. Was even prepared for it but— now everything is so bright and beautiful." She looked at Sanji and her smile dimmed. "Almost everything."

"Don't worry about it so much, Miss Vivi," Sanji said, taking a cigarette from his pocket not to light it but roll it between his fingers, to hold it just so. It irritated him a little that he needed that kind of comfort. Like a shitty security blanket but…maybe everyone had one of those, too. "But do me a favor…"

"Anything," she said, her smile warming. He slowly thumbed the end of the cigarette, knocking off imaginary ashes before looking back at her.

"Tell Luffy at least." Maybe some part of him could hear. Maybe somehow he would know. For someone who had done so much for so many, Luffy at least deserved to understand how happy the people he loved were. Vivi's smile remained warm, even as her eyes seemed to mist over.

"I will, Sanji," she said, taking his hand in her small soft one. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Rumor has it<strong>

Sanji switches back the yellow paisley curtain to look outside. Florida is an interesting state. Trees dripping with Spanish Moss stand heavy in the park on the other side of the street. Through the swaying fronds he can see glittering green water and a little picnic area with a grill. It's a shitty looking grill, but it'll be that much easier to make dinner.

"Can we go yet?" Luffy asks.

"Hold on, I'm almost done," Usopp says. "But don't rush me. This is important."

Sanji lets the curtain fall back and blinks to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. Usopp and Luffy are lying side by side on their stomachs on the dingy carpet. Well 'lying' is a relative term because Luffy seems to shift from peering over Usopp's shoulder as he makes his list, and rolling from Usopp's side to the wall and back. Sanji lights a cigarette and leans back in the chair, trying to stem the irrational rush of jealousy. So Usopp has another friend now. So what? It's good for him and anyway it isn't as if Sanji's going to get down there on the shitty floor. Sanji doesn't really need friends. Not the same way Usopp does. He has the shitty crew at the Baratie and some girls who don't seem to mind if he giggles at them from a distance— so what else does a man need? Nothing, that's what.

And even if Sanji was the kind of guy to indulge in happy fun power of friendship bondingtimes, it isn't as if there's anyone to try with. Definitely not Roronoa who doesn't speak more than two sentences at a time and seems to sleep the rest of it— like he's doing now. Though in this case, Sanji can't completely blame him since he did just drive nearly twenty-three hours straight to get from New Mexico to Florida with two days to spare. It's a lot of freaking work for a guy who doesn't even seem to care if they rescue the beautiful goddess Nami or not. Sanji just can't get him. The point of the story is, he's perfectly fine and not jealous at all.

"Annd done," Usopp says, standing and holding out the list to Sanji. Sanji taps out a line of ash before taking the list, whistling low and peering at Usopp over it.

"You need this much?"

"Well I can cut off some of it, but I didn't really bring any ammunition with me," Usopp says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I wanna be well prepared for when we rescue Nami."

Sanji sighs.

"Alright. We'll see what we can get. But I think we're going to have to leave out the shitty grenade launcher."

"Damn, and that's my field of expertise, too. This one time I—"

"You sure you don't need anything, Luffy?" Sanji asks, letting Usopp ramble on. Luffy nods, picking his nose.

"Nothing other than meat."

"I'll get your shitty meat already." He leans back and regards Luffy thoughtfully. "You're just going to rescue her with your bare fists then?"

"Dunno if I'm gonna."

"Oi, pay attention will you," Usopp says. "I'm just getting to the good part and of course you're gonna. Don't be stupid."

Well whether he decides to or not, Sanji's definitely gonna, and Usopp is probably gonna…hang back in the background and shoot off crappy little pinballs until he freaks out and hides in some bushes. But he'll come through if Sanji's in a pinch provided the don't both die first.

"And Monsieur Mosshead?" Sanji says, pointing at the snoring green log on the other side of the room.

"If he fights he's just gonna use his swords," Luffy says. "So I guess he's okay." Well if it's not okay it just means he'll have to make another shopping trip, which is sort of irritating but Sanji cuts the guy some slack. If the guy still doesn't want anything, well, it's the less he'll owe Zeff afterward.

"Alright, let's go," Sanji says and together they move out into the muggy Floridian heat and stand to wait at a rusting old bus stop, slapping at mosquitoes. Zeff really is going to kill him, Sanji knows. Since, aside from Usopp's ammo and the climbing food bill, Sanji managed to leave all his shit behind with that Smoker guy. Not that Sanji's going to go crazy on clothes since it's only going to be a few days— but there's no way he's going to try and kick anyone's ass without splurging on a steel toed something. He doesn't hold out hope for steel plated. But Sanji will pay him back. Every last red cent of it. It's not as if he plans on working anywhere else for the next twenty to thirty years after all.

Oh well, he'll cross that shitty bridge when he comes to it. He smokes idly, listening to Usopp tell Luffy about the time he fought a 50 foot alligator barehanded. Some guys in orange jumpsuits wander by across the road and at first Sanji supposes they must be from some prison—but maybe not because they aren't chained and there's no one watching them. In fact they seem to be watching the hotel, as if looking for something.

The bus rumbles into view, hissing to a stop in front of them. Sanji lets Usopp go ahead of him to pay the fare from his manly little coin purse and notices the guys hurrying across the street and meeting two more on the other side. Huh.

"Sanji…" Usopp says. Oh right. Sanji stubs out his cigarette and climbs on the bus, gripping the overhead bar as he watches the guys through the window. They look like a small flock of nervous orange pigeons. Sanji cranes his neck as the bus starts rolling and he sees one of them pull something like a tube out of a long black bag. What…?

"…McDonalds," Luffy says and Sanji's attention snaps back to the bus where the strawhatted kid has just said the most insulting thing Sanji can think of. Usopp rolls his eyes, and mutters 'oh boy'; both of which Sanji, due to years of friendship, decides to magnanimously ignore.

"Say again?" he says to Luffy.

"I'm hungry. We should go to McDonalds."

"Don't repeat it, stupid!" Usopp snaps.

"You shut up," Sanji says. "And you" he jabs a finger in Luffy's direction. "Listen to me. Do you know what they put in that food?"

"Shit?" Usopp says before Sanji can.

"Exactly," Sanji says. "And you know what happens when you put shit in your body?"

"It goes to shit?" Usopp says. Sanji decides to ignore him especially since Luffy has gone from blinking to grinning.

"It goes to shit," Sanji says. "So—"

"If you want to eat shit, do around someone else and don't insult me by suggesting I watch you eat at some shitty McDonalds, bastard," Usopp says. Sanji kicks his shin, lightly but enough to make the bastard hop. Luffy laughs.

"You guys are pretty funny! You must have been friends for a long time."

"Since 7th Grade," Usopp says, kicking Sanji back and then making a face as if he is trying not to wince. "Some bullies had trapped him in a ditch but I saved him with a patented Usoopp Kick trademark Usopp Pirates incorporated."

"Woah, it has a trademark?" Luffy says, sounding more impressed than he had any right to be.

"Of course! Not to mention merchandise, cereal boxes, and a Monday morning cartoon."

"That's so cool! I want to see an Usopp Kick Cereal Box!"

"Part of a balanced breakfast!" Usopp says and Sanji rolls his eyes. Please.

The bus bumps along for a few more miles until Sanji spots a likely looking shopping center, reaching over Luffy's head to pull the cord. Luffy's stomach grumbles loudly as soon as they are back in the muggy pressing heat. It's almost worse than a kitchen at full tilt.

"I'm hungry," Luffy whines.

"I know give me a second," Sanji mutters, squinting in the sunlight for somewhere cheap but at least step above overprocessed oversalted oversaturated shit. He spots a Subway tucked between a Radio Shack and a karate dojo with faded lettering. He's not really hungry enough to join them, though, and wants to get this shopping over with so they can go back to the hotel and discuss Nami finding. That in mind, he opens his wallet and presses the last of his cash into Usopp's hand.

"Go get some subway," he says. "Make sure you have some shitty vegetables," he calls to them as they start to walk off.

"Yes, mom!" Usopp calls over his shoulder and Sanji has to stop himself from kicking the longnose square in the ass. As long as he's here they're going to eat healthy whether they like it or not, damnit. Grumbling to himself, he hits a few stores, gathering a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Then pops outside for a smoke break, leaning against the concrete pillar outside of the Dollar Tree and absently watching the knot of people gather at the bus stop.

A bus rumbles up, the passengers spill out and one of them is his orange haired goddess. Sanji nearly drops his cigarette. Is it really her? Wearing a cute little short sleeved shirt and skirt just for him~? No. If it is really her, what is she doing here? Where is she going? He leans back against the pillar and watches her, it's not difficult. Ah~ He just wants to melt in a puddle of sweet surrender at the sight of her lovely profile. But that's not the point. He watches her disappear into a Starbucks and has to take a moment as his heart pangs unbearably. Starbucks~ No. Not his goddess~! That she be relegated to the shitty McDonalds equivalent of the coffee world~!

'I'll save you!' he wants to proclaim to all and sundry. 'Wait for your knight, sweet Nami!'  
>He manages to keep it tamped down, since it will be much better to tell her thus face to face. Resting on one knee as he offers her single enchanted flower. And she will take it~ A faint blush staining her demure cheeks as she whispers. 'Sanji'<p>

'Yes, my sweet?' he will say in a soft calm voice. And she will blush more and lean forward and then~~ And after~~ A little of this and a little of that. Sanji giggles to himself, sneezing as he accidentally snorts smoke through his nose in the process. Right. He stubs out the cigarette. White knight to the rescue!

He forms his plan as he makes his way along the sheltered sidewalk. He will go in as if he doesn't notice her, to not come off as some shitty creepy stalker, then casually order some sadly shitty coffee—then casually look over and their eyes will meet~! Music will swell~! 'Save me!' she will cry and he will take her hand as they run in slow motion through a field of flowers, their laughter carrying on the wind~!

Sanji composes himself and straighten his tie—then sighs sadly as he remembers he isn't wearing one— before striding ever so casually into the Starbucks. He tries not to look at the orange haired beauty who has sadly already ordered her drink. He was too late~~ Forgive him, sweet Nami~! He will make it up to her without fail~!

But for that the plan must continue~! Sanji orders the least shitty drink he can imagine, then casually slides over to the counter to wait for it. In this position he is ideally placed for accidentally catching her eye as he rocks back casually on his heels. He thinks he catches her watching him and his heart thrills as he looks at her but— she's not watching at all. In fact she's still looking down at her drink, rubbing a nail against the paper sleeve, her eyes hard and sad like they'd been in the picture. Sanji's heart sinks.

Nami…

She does meet his gaze then and he feels a quick hard shock, but she looks away just as quickly, face becoming carefully neutral as she sips at her drink. The shitty barista puts his shitty drink on the shitty counter and Sanji mutters his thanks as he considers where to sit. She doesn't need a white knight now. She needs something else. But how to approach her? For now, he decides, to sit himself facing away from her, but toward a window where he can just see her reflection in the milky light.  
>He has just about worked the nerve to go up to her when she straightens, as if seeing something out the window. It's all Sanji can do not to turn around and watch with her. He can't really see her expression, though, and it bothers him. Is she happy? Sad? The door opens and she starts to stand.<p>

"Johnny…," she says, her voice even more beautiful than her face even with the worry underlying it.

"It's just a scratch," says 'Johnny'. It had better be, Sanji thinks. Or he'll kick the guy's ass for making Nami worry about him. Nami sits back down and two guys join her. One with a bald head who irritatingly blocks most of her face from his view…and who he assumes is Johnny—whose face is wrapped in bandages and has his right arm in a sling. This is something serious.

"Well…?" Nami says after a while, but there's a question that's not a question in her voice—as if she already knows the outcome. Johnny and the bald guy look at one another and one of them clears his throat.

"It's just like you thought," Johnny says. "The trade off isn't happening."

"Damnit." Nami's hand jerks into a fist—but she uncurls it and wraps it around her coffee cup as if trying to restrain herself. "Do you think he wants more money? I said 10 but…"

"I don't think the money's what he's after," says the bald guy. "I think…well from what we've gathered…I think he just wants you…"

Well he can't have her, Sanji thinks, gripping his own cup tightly. She's not his to have and who dares to lay claim on a goddess anyway? No one! And he'll kick the ass of anyone who tries!

"Why me?" Nami asks. "Why now?"

"We couldn't figure that out…" says the bald guy. He takes a breath then: "Nami…."

"Yosaku…" Johnny mutters, nudging him and shaking his head.

"What?" Nami says. "Don't hold anything back. It's not helping."

"Well—er—," Yosaku fumbles a bit and Sanji has the feeling, through long experience, that he's trying to come up with a half truth or outright lie to cover whatever they don't want to tell her. "It's probably nothing but… We also heard that they had plans to lure in one of your friends."

"Friends?"

"The circuit guys," Yosaku says. Oh? Is that right? Sanji shifts his weight a little and slides his hands into his pockets, looking up at the ceiling. Why would whoever want Luffy or Roronoa?

"Why?" Nami says. "What would he want with them?"

"We don't know," Johnny says. "We couldn't get that close."

"Well they aren't here so it doesn't matter," Nami says, leaning back. Another moment of silence. He wants to say something. Do something. But it isn't the right time and one wrong word can ruin everything.

"We'll get her for you," Johnny finally says in a low voice. "On our pride as men, we will."

"Even if just by a frog's hair," Yosaku adds. And Sanji can't help but admire them. Bastards.

"No, don't worry about it," Nami says and Sanji gets up to amble over to where the straws are, trying to catch her expression out of the corner of his eye. A smile. One that nearly breaks his heart.

"I'll just get him more money," she continues, starting to rise herself and Sanji looks away, grabbing a straw and going back to his table.

"It's alright," Johnny says. "We want to. After all we owe you."

"Come on, guys. I couldn't just let you starve," Nami says and Sanji knows right from that moment that he'll love her forever. His orange haired beauty… His goddess…

"Anyway, I have to go," she says, her voice bright. "I told the barista you'd pick up the tab. See you later!"

"Wait! We don't have—" Johnny starts. The door shuts. "…money."

Sanji has to duck his head. Ah~! She's cute even when she's cruelly cheap! How can a man resist? He stands, grabbing his shitty drink since it's nutrition even if it's shit and pushes Zeff's card onto the counter.

"I'm buying the drink for the orange haired goddess," he says. The scrawny barista gawks at him and then snickers a bit but stops under Sanji's serious expression—as he damn well better, shitty punk.

"O-kay," the barista says, swiping the card. Sanji takes his card back and the receipt— and makes his way to where Johnny and Yosaku are sitting, turning the chair around and sitting in it backwards.

"Hey," he says, putting his drink on the table. From this close, he can tell that Johnny has been absolutely trashed, his face a mass of bruises. Yosaku, too, has bandaids plastered to his face and a tight bandage around his neck.

"Thanks for the help, bro" Yosaku says. "We just had enough for bus fare."

"I didn't do it for you shitheads," Sanji says mildly, crossing his arms on the back of the chair.  
>"Listen, you know that she's going to go to that place anyway, right? Probably tonight." He can't be sure…but he's seen how hard her eyes can get. And a woman that would roll Roronoa and leave in the middle of the night to go help her sister wasn't going to waste time bullshitting around.<p>

They blink at him, Johnny going pale.

"What place?" Johnny asks.

"You know her?" Yosaku says. "How do—"

"Shut up," Sanji says. "You guys want to help her?"

They nod. Sanji's about to speak and hesitates. "Got a pen?" he asks. After a few moments of patting around, Yosaku is finally able to borrow a pen from the Barista and Sanji writes Hotel Pensacola on a napkin as well as their room number before sliding it over.

"Stop by at six. We'll have some dinner, make some plans, and go from there."  
>They look at the napkin and look at each other before turning their gazes back on him.<p>

"How do we know we can trust you?" Johnny asks.

"You'll just have to." Sanji stands, and pulls back the chair enough so he can lightly kick it, spinning it on one leg until it faces the table again. "Six o'clock," he says, heading for where he left his bags.

"Your coffee~" Yosaku says.

"Keep i€t," Sanji says, winding the bags around his wrists. "Have a nice shitty day." Then he heads out once again in the squinting sunlight to find the others.

xXxXx

"We are screwed," Usopp says from where he is sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried in his hands. "We are so screwed."

Sanji leans against the wall and lights a cigarette. The room has been trashed. There are slices in the wall paper and across one of the mattresses, revealing its guts of spring and stuffing. There are tiny little darts everywhere, too, studding the walls and peppering the floor to crunch underfoot.  
>Sanji had forbid Luffy to come anywhere beyond the tiny hall where the bathroom was for fear of a hidden needle sliding up through the straw of his sandal. He is still standing in that hallway, his hat pulled low over his head, casting his face in shadow. Johnny and Yosaku crowd the far end of the hallway, shoulder to shoulder, backs to the closed door—and Roronoa is gone.<p>

"Maybe he's okay!" Usopp raises his head, his voice bright with a frantic edge. "Yeah, I mean Zoro's pretty strong. Really strong. There's no way he could be taken down that easily so he'll be coming back any time now provided he doesn't get lost." He laughs and flaps a hand. "That dumb Zoro. We should just wait here for him."

Maybe he is strong. He's got more upper body strength than anyone has a right to and these cuts look purposeful. …But he was also exhausted from the trip and Sanji doesn't like the look of these darts. He nudges one with a foot and splinters it. Cheating bastards. He shoves his hands in his pockets and leans his shoulders against the wall. Johnny and Yosaku are blinking at him, uncertain and Sanji shifts his gaze to Luffy.

"What's our next move, Captain?"

He wants to say his next move is to go rescue the illustrious goddess. They're probably in the same place, after all—but it's possible Roronoa's been taken somewhere different. Or maybe Usopp is right and he did escape so they need to wait for him to return—or go out searching to see if he isn't lying bloody in a field somewhere. In his heart, Nami will always take priority, but he can't forget that it was Roronoa who'd taken them this far to begin with. Shitty mosshead. Sanji doesn't want to owe a debt of gratitude to someone like him!

In any case, Luffy is silent— but there is nothing of despair or fear about him. His shoulders are tense and his arms are folded. It's a waiting kind of silence.

"We should call the police," Usopp says, knocking his fist into his palm. "That's right. And maybe we'll get into a little trouble but if we're saving the day then that's okay. Yeah, haha we'll probably be heroes!"

Sanji doubts that it will work like that at all.

"That won't work, little bro," Yosaku says.

"The police don't stick their noses into Ceaser Clown's business."

"Then neither should we!" Usopp says, throwing his hands in the air. "This is crazy. We're going to get creamed! You're D rank, Luffy. That's next to nothing! Maybe if Zoro were here we'd stand a chance but without him we're going to die!"

Luffy says nothing. Usopp stares at him and Sanji can practically see the gears turning in Usopp's head as he tries to think of another way to get out of this. Finally Usopp folds his arms and nods sternly.

"No, you're right, we should go," he says. "Oh" he snaps his fingers. "We dropped that Hachi guy off by his car about noon right? He should be here any moment. We should definitely wait for him since he'll have the most useful information and will be happy to help."

"Unless he's the one that set the shitty trap," Sanji says, flicking a line of ash into the ashtry. Usopp glances at him.

"Y-you think he did?"

Sanji shrugs. It's about as possible as anything else and it's something to consider anyway.

"Well then it's best to stay here and wait for Zoro to come back," Usopp says, folding his arms. Luffy raises his head.

"I'm going to go see Nami."

And just like that Sanji feels a little better, settled, energized. A decision has been made and he'll get to see his orange haired beauty again!

"Haven't you been paying attention at all?!" Usopp says, chopping a hand through the air. "We're not strong enough. We should stay here and wait. Didn't you understand anything I said?"

"I understood," Luffy says. "I came to see Nami and I'm going to."

"And Roronoa?" Sanji says, surging forward to search the bedside drawer for the car keys, glass snapping underfoot. He finds the keys soon enough and curls them into his hand.

"I'll see him after," Luffy says.

"Well I'm staying here," Usopp says. "I'm allergic to suicidal missions."

"Okay," Luffy says.

"Okay?" Usopp blinks at him. "What, just, 'okay'?"

"Yeah." Luffy shrugs one shoulder. "See you if we get back." He starts for the doorway. Johnny and Yosaku back out first to let him through. Sanji pulls on a jacket and adjusts his tie. If he's going to go rescue a goddess, he's going to look good.

"Come on, Sanji," Usopp says faintly as Sanji passes him. "This is stupid."

Sanji wants to remind him that this is something his father (or so Usopp said) would do. That if he wants to be as strong as that guy, he should come. But if he can't decide something like that on the strength of his own conviction, it just means his conviction isn't strong enough.

"There's sandwiches in the fridge if you get hungry," Sanji tells him before heading out, but leaves the door open behind him. He wants Usopp to stay put and out of danger. This is serious and a bit suicidal— he'd much prefer his friend to live. On the other hand, if he doesn't stand up now, when it's most important, when will he?

The night is sultry and overcast. The humidity is oppressive and he can feel the sweat rise under his collar the moment he steps outside. Even the moths seem to fly limply around the street lamps. Johnny, Yosaku and Luffy are waiting by the car, the former two nervous and fidgety but Luffy looking off into some distance as if already preparing himself for what they're going to do.

"So," Sanji says, holding up the keys. "Which one of you bastards can drive?"

"Uh…" Johnny says and the two friends look at each either of them can speak, Sanji hears familiar footsteps clumping behind him.

"Geeze you di-didn't le-let me finish. I said wa-wait till I get my s-stuff together. I, the Great Captain Usopp, won't be left behind!"

"Is he okay?" Yosaku says, pointing.

"Oi," Usopp grumbles, and Sanji hides a smirk behind his fingers as he lifts the cigarette to his lips.

"He's fine," Sanji says, then jingles the keys to get their attention back to the question at hand.  
>"Who's driving?"<p>

"Well uh…" Johnny says. "Neither of us."

"We never got around to learning. Mostly we just use the bus," Yosaku explains. Great. That's just perfect. There's no way they can just take a cab to that sort of place. But—well—desperate times…

"I guess it's up to me," he says, feeling his palms sweat.

"Are you nuts? You don't even have a learners!" Usopp says.

"I just have to take the test. It's fine. Besides it's not like I haven't driven before."

"Really?" Usopp blinks at him.

"Yeah, Zeff lets me drive the catering truck." Or let him. Once. For a few miles down a deserted dirt road. When he was eight. But he probably still remembers most of it.

"Let's go!" Luffy says, cutting short any other protest. This is fine. It's perfect. Sanji can handle this. He gets in the driver's side, adjust the seat back, turns the mirrors ever so carefully and then…casually peers into the darkness at his feet.

"Now which one's the break," he mutters. Usopp moans from somewhere in the back seat.

"We're all going to die."

xXxXx

The car judders to a stop in a gravel semi-circle set off from the road. He can see glimpses of the floodlight lit building through the thick clumps of ceder trees. Sanji raises a cigarette to his lips and wastes five matches trying to light it before he curses and uses the built in car lighter.

"Oh god," Usopp says from the back seat. "Are we alive?"

"Somehow," Yosaku says weakly from the same. "Th-thanks, bro."

"Yeah th-thanks," Johnny wheezes.

"_Why are we thanking him?!_" Usopp squeaks and Sanji wants to kick them all. They got here, didn't they? In one piece and probably even a lot earlier than they'd thought they would. He wonders why there isn't any Luffy flavored comment from the backseat driving peanut gallery and looks over. Luffy's head is lolling on the seat and Sanji's half afraid he might have broken his neck on the hair-pin turn back there, when he realizes Luffy is snoring.

"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP THROUGH THAT?!" Johnny, Yosaku and Usopp roar from the back seat, chopping their hands in the air.

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF THE CAR, ASSHOLES!" Sanji bellows back at them. Geeze. Here he was, driving them—and all they could do was complain. Luffy is still snoring. Sanji sighs and nudges his shoulder.

"Oi… Luffy…"

"Mm?" Luffy sits up, rubbing one eye.

"We're here."

"Okay!" Luffy says, jumping out of the car suddenly full of energy. That was a quick damn turn. Shitty strawhatted weirdo. He cuts the engine and tucks the keys in his pocket and slides out, telling himself that he's going to definitely kick the ass of the next person he sees kissing the ground.

"Oi, hey, wait!" Usopp calls and Sanji looks up to see Luffy already charging across the road. That dumbass! He catches up to him and grabs the back of his vest.

"Idiot, we can't just go charging in there," Sanji says. "We made a plan on the way over here. Remember? The plan?"

"Hmmm." Luffy picks his nose. "No."

"Pay more attention, you idiot," he says, giving Luffy a little shake. What is the point of even making plans if he's not even going to listen to them?

"Good luck, guys," Johnny says. Sanji looks back at the man, who is standing by the car. Because of his broken arm, it's his job to guard it. Sanji digs the keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Johnny who catches them neatly.

"If things get really shitty," Sanji says. "Get out of here. As fast as you can."

"But make sure it's really really shitty," Usopp says. "No getting out of here before then!"

"Thanks, man," Johnny says, tears streaming out from under his sunglasses.

Sanji pretends he doesn't see them and joins the other three as they make their slow way through the trees, grabbing onto the back of Luffy's vest every now and again when it looks like he's going to go charging off. They come to an area just to the side of the rear entrance of waist high shrubs. Sanji ducks down and pulls Luffy down with them as he peers through the twisted branches. The entrance seems to be deserted. That can't be right. Shouldn't they have a sentry or something?

"Rubber band of doom!" Usopp's shriek makes him jump and there is the snap of something hitting skin. Sanji scrambles over to where the longnose is standing, another rubber band poised. Yosaku, he notices, is halfway up a tree. There is a Fishman on the ground, this one huge and grey with splintery Barracuda teeth. There is also a succession of purpilish blue lumps on his head that were obviously not made by rubber bands. The fact that they are already starting to bruise means that this probably happened at least a short while ago.

"Congratulations, shitty longnose," Sanji says in a low dry voice. "You killed it."

"You think so?" Usopp says, arm still trembling. No he doesn't actually because he can still see the guy breathe, his huge shoulders rising and falling. Someone walloped him damn good though.

"N-Nami's definitely been here, bro," Yosaku says, sliding down from the tree and brushing bark from his shirt. "That's her handiwork."

"What? Bludgeoning guys to death and dragging their corpses into the bushes?" Usopp says. Then after a pause. "Sounds about right."

Ah~! Who could not love someone so carelessly brutal! Nami could knock him unconscious with her love at any time and he would gladly accept it as proof of her undying devotion~!

"…Are you okay, bro?" Yosaku asks.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says. "By the way, where did Luffy go?"

Sanji whips around, love haze gone as he peers into the gloom that is minus one strawhatted idiot and plus one open back door.

Shit.

He lights a fresh cigarette with his last match and shakes it out.

"Okay, let's go," he says.

"We'll be right behind you," Yosaku says.

"Way behind you," Usopp says.

Sanji rolls his eyes. Yosaku is one thing but he's not going to give Usopp the chance to wuss out again.

"Come on, brave warrior," he says, grabbing the strap of Usopp's overalls and pulling him forward. "Get going." And he gives him a light kick in the butt to get him stumbling forward.

"Alright, alright, okay," Usopp says. "I was just testing you."

Sanji says nothing to this, only takes a pull from his cigarette and starts forward. Usopp walks beside him, but falls behind a bit as they approach the open door, but it's only by a few paces so Sanji lets it go. The inner hall is long and dark, slick white halls with what looks like doors placed sporadically. Luffy could have gone in any one of them— but Sani's fairly certain he'd have left the door open if he did.

They are coming to a t-section, a dim needle of light spilling onto the floor. He keeps close to the wall, just in case anything is walking or standing down it, peers one way and sees nothing—peers the other way and— there is Luffy, standing at the end of the hall right before it opens into a larger room.

"Oi," Sanji whispers, coming up behind him. Then stops. It's a prison. No…that's too good a word. It's a large cage. People are inside it. Twenty, thirty maybe, with barely enough room to sit down. Beside it is another large cage and he can see two more on the opposite side of the room. What tugs at him most, though…

Nami…

She's kneeling in front of the first cage as if her legs have given out, a hand over her mouth, oblivious to them it seems. Who are these people? How is she connected? None of that matters, though, as he sees Nami's shoulder's shake, her hand clenching into a fist against her mouth. He is going to kick the ass of whoever made her feel like this. They won't have an ass left to sit down on. How the fuck dare they? He shoves his hands in his pockets and grinds his teeth to keep from charging forward—since, for one thing, it's not as if she'd know him. He wishes Luffy would charge forward, do anything but just stand there.

"Nami…" a man says from inside the cage. A gnarled, scarred hand appears between the bars and slips over hers but the man's shape remains a dim outline.

"It's all right," the man says. "Some of us escaped. We're just scattered right now. You should go, too. Bring everyone together again… Then we'll all think of a way to—"

"Liar," she says, her voice harsh and wavering. "I saw the town… Why is he doing this. What does he want?"

"It doesn't matter," the man said with a warm sadness. "Get out of here. Go live your life."  
>She shakes her head, pressing her knuckles to the back of her mouth.<p>

"I can't…" She sniffs and then pushes herself to her feet, dragging what seems to be a metal staff along with her, the sound of it scraping the floor filling the whole room. It's incredible. Even when everything is so heavy… Sanji reminds himself to breathe and doesn't take his eyes off her a moment, even when she knuckles what must be a tear away from them.

"I'll just— I'll— get more money somehow. That's all. Don't worry…" Her voice is like granite when she speaks. The prisoners are silent. The man's hand clenches against the floor. As if they know there is no hope. But there is hope, Sanji wants to say. Your white knight is here! He wants to say. But that proclamation, as sincere as it is, only feels hollow in this room.

Nami turns toward them and stiffens.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" she says, startled. Then her eyes narrow. "Who told you?"

"Bubble-mon," Luffy says.

"Bubble—? Never mind." Then she folds her arms, lifting her head and glaring at him like some kind of avenging angel. "Get out."

"No."

Of course the first word out of Luffy's mouth would be no. Her expression falters, but she shores it right back up again. She crosses the distance and knocks off Luffy's hat to pat his head.

"You're a dedicated kid, I'll give you that much. I've decided the five thousand dollars you gave me was enough. You guys are free agents now. Go on."

"No." He knocks her hand away and Sanji almost kicks his ass for being so damned callous but restrains himself because it's important. Afterwards though…

"I want to free all these people first," Luffy says, pulling the the hat back on. Sanji looks for Nami's expression but is distracted by Usopp tugging at his sleeve. The longnose is gesturing to the hall and Sanji moves around him to hear better, after a moment recognizing the soft thud of footsteps.

"That's nice, but it's not that easy. Ceaser's not just going to let them go," Nami says. Sanji peers around the corner and sees Barracuda man coming down the hall, filling it.

"Then I'll kick his ass."

"You'll have to get through Arlong first!"

"So I'll kick his ass, too."

The Fishman spots him, glowers, picks up his pace. Sanji refuses to let him ruin this moment. He darts forward, jerking backward from the club like fist swinging in his direction to snap a side kick to the Fishman's ribs, sending him thumping against the wall.

"You can't just kick everyone's ass!" Nami says.

"Yes I can," Luffy says.

"Even if you can do all that this place will still be around."

"So I'll burn it down."

The Fishman peels himself off and comes at him again. There's no room to flip here so Sanji just kicks him rapidfire, belly, chest, throat, face, before switching and pivoting to hammer a hard kick right into his sternum to send him sprawling on the floor.

"Don't be stupid," Nami says, her voice hard. "You'll die!"

"Or become a test subject," the imprisoned man says unexpectedly. "You both should get out of here while you can." A chorus of soft agreements follow, sounding like a paper ghosts from some loving past.

'Help her…'

'Get her out'

'It's okay, Nami.'

'Please, Nami.'

It's beautiful in a twisted tragic way and Sanji lights a cigarette, trying not to think about it too much. The Fishman sits up and Sanji plants a foot in his face, feeling the nose crunch under his shoe as he kicks him back down again.

"I'm not leaving you. Shut up," Nami says. "Just…just leave, Luffy, okay? Get out. Go live your life, okay?"

Hearing this. All the pain. He wants everything to be okay. It feels like it should be somehow but he has to take her at her word that this Ceaser guy is no one to mess with. Who can say about Arlong but Sanji knows if this Fishman weren't confined to a dark cramped hall it would be a much harder fight. Luffy may leave, but Sanji won't. Even if it ends badly, there are some things worth dying for.

"No." Luffy says.

"Why not?!"

"We have to see Venice," Luffy says, voice soft. "And all those other places…"

There is quiet. Sanji eyes the Fishman, backing up to the corner so he can see what's going on. Nami is clutching Luffy's arm so hard that there is blood welling under her nails and running in rivulets down his skin. He remains still under her grip. Usopp, from where he's pressed against the wall, seems like he wants to say something but Sanji holds up a hand. Not yet.

_Come on, Luffy,_ he thinks at the back of that stupid head. _Come on, shithead, you're the only one left to do this._

"Do you know long I've fought them?" Nami says, her voice shaking but with anger as her fingers clench against Luffy's arm. "Do you know how much I've lost? Don't you understand?" She shakes his arm. Tears well in her hard eyes and begin to run down her face. Luffy is quiet as stone. Nami rasps into the silence.

"If I can't win, what makes you think you can?"

He takes off his hat and puts it on her head, keeping his hand on the crown. There is a moment that Sanji can't describe. Tye waiting whisper of a heartbeat. He finds himself leaning forward. When Luffy speaks his voice is still and calm in the quiet.

"I'm not fighting alone."

Nami stares at him a long moment, then breathes a laugh resting her forehead against his.

"Idiot," she murmurs. Sanji grins around his cigarette. Win for Luffy. Since the rescue plan is going to be underway, he trots back to the Fishman to see if the guy has anything useful on him. A walkie talkie. That'll help. Keys. To what, Sanji isn't sure but why not. And an important looking card. Security maybe? Taking that too. Thank you for your shitty business, he thinks at the guy.

"Yeah…and um…I'm here, too," Usopp says as Sanji ducks back around the corner. "And I've gotten a lot stronger. In fact I've trained specifically to help you win. But uh…hey just out of curiosity, how many of those Fishmen are there?"

"About fifty," Nami says dryly.

"F…fifty," Usopp repeats.

"Mm. Plus armed guards."

Usopp makes a tiny squeaky noise and Sanji can't help but agree with him. Damn. It all sounds…pretty overwhelming. Shitty Fishmen. Sanji puts a cigarette in his mouth and pats around for a match before he realizes he's out. Damnit. He folds his hands into his pockets and chews on filter.

"Okay! Let's go kick Ceaserlong's ass!" Luffy says and starts to charge off. Sanji starts forward to grab him, but Nami beats him to it, twisting a hand in his vest.

"You can't just run off! Let me show you where to go…"

Nami looks over her shoulder at the cages again and Sanji realizes this is the moment to slide in and make himself known as the white knight of her dreams. It's what he's been preparing for all along.

"Don't worry about your friends, sweet Nami,' he says, wishing he had a flower to present her. Make do. "Your knight will take care of it all!" And here she is looking at him! Blinking at him! Her delicate eyebrows lifting! Her perfect mouth opening and saying:

"Who the hell are you?"


	12. You're the One, Part of Your World

**You're the one I love…**

It had snowed overnight, thick and fast, covering the ground and the slopes of the trees in a thick blanket of white. It piled on the ornate lanterns that stood at intervals along the park's paved road, the black of the lantern peeking out through the white forming a nice contrast if not for the faint dim buzz of the electric light behind the glass. Some white Christmas lights, strung on a clump of trees edging the park, tried their best to twinkle through and shed some cheer, but it reminded him of tiny stars on a night smothered in clouds. The entire effect was like a haphazard Christmas Card of some confused artist, too much snow, too little cheer, adults instead of children playing in the snow. Though the last part, Sanji didn't mind so much.

He shifted his weight on the bench, adjusting Luffy on his lap and pulling his head closer to the warm shelter of his neck, and watched two idiots and a Princess goof off; each in their own way. There was Usopp in his red and gold Gryffindor scarf, nose red with cold, earmuffs bright orange as he related some story or another to Vivi. As he spoke he worked on his snow sculpture. No shitty ball and stick snowman for that longnose. Sanji could even see Vivi's visage forming from it if he squinted and he wondered if Vivi herself had realized what Usopp was doing. The princess herself was just standing serenely, hands in her pockets as she watched, hair vibrant blue against the snow and cloudy gray sky. Meanwhile, Chopper was busy destroying the Christmas Card appeal all together as he continued to roll a single huge snowball, so big now that it left bare strips of mud and bright grass behind it. He was only wearing a sweater against the biting cold, but looked like an overstuffed yeti inside of it.

"Lazy captain, you should get up and join them," Sanji murmured, absently rubbing a black gloved thumb over the red of Luffy's mittens. And he should be out there, laughing, wooping, enabling Usopp into some wild chase or snowball fight. He should be climbing trees and shaking the snow loose from those bright hidden stars so that everyone could get the spirit of the season right in the gut. And then they would all go to Raymond's for exquisite hot chocolate made to order and made from scratch while they tried to save what cookies they could from Luffy's voracious appetite.

"Hey, Nami!" Chopper called, waving over his giant ball to the orange haired beauty who was making her way back from the coffee vendor, two steaming paper cups in her hands. "Come pose for me!"

"What part of that looks like what part of me?!" Nami snapped and Sanji had to chuckle. Even though he agreed with her, it was hard to go running in Nami's defense by kicking a swath in Chopper's ball and showing him how it's _really_ done when he has a lapful of unconscious captain.

"It's only a preliminary model," Chopper said, frowning at her.

"You should give it up, young grasshopper," Usopp said, putting a palm face up as he shook his head.  
>"Even if you have the most gorgeous woman in the world to pose for you" Which he would, Sanji thought. "You'd still be a thousand years to late to compete with me."<p>

"Everyone has their talents, Usopp," Vivi said, swaying her shoulders a little. "He might not match your artistry but he can probably bury you in that snowball."

"What? Oi, that's— Ahhh!" Usopp yelped as Chopper lifted the snowball over his head with a roar, muscles bulging, and began to chase him around. "Traitor!" Usopp called. Vivi giggled. That evil, wonderful, woman. And speaking of wonderful women…

"Idiots," Nami said, sitting beside him. "They're just like kids." But her faint smile belied her harsh words, which was of course why he was devoted to her. She turned that faint smile on him, which deepened and warmed when her gaze shifted to Luffy.

"Here," she said, holding out the cup."Need help?"

"I've got it, no need to trouble yourself." He adjusted Luffy again, cursing as the straw hat fell off in the process, sliding onto Luffy's back and exposing his head to the cold.

"Take it," Nami said, pressing the coffee cup into his hand and then reaching across him (oh, heavenly day~) to pull Luffy's hat back on and adjust him against Sanji's shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured, catching the warm orange blossom scent of her as she leaned back, crossing one leg over the other as she held her own coffee cup in both gloved hands. He would raise them and kiss them if he could. Offer his services on bended knee just to make her smile even more-so than she was now, probably not even realizing she was. He could guess what she was watching by the high pitched shrieks in the background but Sanji couldn't take his eyes off her soft pink lips.

There was a muffled cry, a flomp of snow and silence.

"Don't kill him, he's the only horrible liar we've got!" Nami called, letting Sanji admire the flash of her teeth and tongue. It had tasted warm. Like chocolate and whiskey. He swallowed and looked away, hoping the cold would be blamed for the heat in his face.

"I heard that!" Usopp roared, bursting out of the mound of snow, sending it spraying in all directions. He pointed a finger at Nami. "Your turn is next!"

"Fine if you think you can pay the surcharge," Nami said.

"_Your_ turn is next!" Usopp said, arm swinging to point at Vivi.

"What? No! No don't you dare," she said, backing up, holding up her hands.

"Lieutenant Chopper! Ready the arsenal!"

"Already done, Vice-Captain!"

"No, stop!" Vivi said, her eyes sparkling as she backed against a tree. Usopp turned to gather up some snowballs and Vivi dipped in a graceful movement to pack some in one hand.

"Now!" Usopp said, whirling around. "Prepare to meet your—" and was cut off with a well thrown snowball that impaled itself perfectly on his long nose before smashing him in the face. Sanji laughed with the rest of them as Usopp stood in silence, the snow dropping from his face. Vivi managed to contain herself first.

"Point for me, baby," she said, blowing a kiss with two fingers. Usopp bowed his head, clenching his fingers around a snowball.

"You've won this round," he said, darkly. "But the next hundred are mine! USOPP GATLINNNG!" And he started emptying the ammunition in his arms, rapidfire. Vivi got two in the shoulder before she managed to duck behind the tree and make a run for it, shrieking and giggling at the same time.

"He stole that one from Luffy," Nami said.

"Only he used a bigger ball," Sanji said. Too big. On a slope. And somehow gotten them all caught in it like something out of a cartoon. Sanji had wanted to kick his head in at the time and still did on occasion but—ah, who else could claim that experience? He took another sip of coffee and came to the gradual realization that there was nothing wrong with it. Nami had ordered it made just to his taste. D-damnit, when had she learned that? What was he supposed to do with that information short of flailing at her in a paroxysm of joy? Ah~ So kind. So wonderful. So thoughtful. O his beautiful Nami-swan, mellorine of his heart~~! He was about to express the smallest modicum of the emotion welling like a song in his heart but saw she was on the phone. Ah well, it would keep. Especially as her expression seemed to darken. Bad news?

"Damnit," she muttered, pressing 'end' and cradling the phone in her hands. "Where is he?"

"Zoro," Sanji said, the faint fluttering anticipation of expressing his undying love for the four hundred thousandth time fleeing on silver wings. Who could concentrate on that kind of thing with that rock faced moron poking his scowling image in Sanji's memory?

"Isn't it always?" Nami said with a sigh. Sanji sipped his coffee, debating on whether to ask or not. If Nami didn't want him to know, and she obviously didn't, she would hedge and lie and try to change the conversation. But she might tell him the truth, too, if she was a certain mood. It was hard to tell if she were or not just by looking at her. He took a gamble.

"I'm guessing he didn't make it to Colorado," he said, watching Vivi and Usopp examine something in the tree while Chopper went to work on his monolith. He caught Nami's sharp look out of the corner of his eye, but didn't glance to meet it.

"Colorado? What makes you think he's going there?" she said, voice hard.

"You said so."

"Bull. When?"

"A few nights ago." And when her face clouded, he added. "After Mario Kart."  
>She slumped.<p>

"Oh…" Then straightened and sipped her coffee. "Well it's nothing, don't worry about it. He's just doing …Spandam a little favor."

"I see." Sanji finished his coffee, and tossed it into the nearby trash before shifting Luffy again. Light as he was, he was still dead weight and he was making Sanji's leg fall asleep.

"Anyway, Brook called and said he's gotten on the train so that will take him a few days at least. I don't know why that man doesn't just fly."

"Suppose he just likes to keep his shitty feet on the ground."

"I guess so. Franky's on the 20th, but I know you have that catering gig. So I'm going to have Zoro do it provided he gets here sometime before New Years."

"And Robin?"

"Who knows," Nami said with a shrug. "Whenever she gets here, I suppose. And probably in the creepiest way possible. Last year I found her sitting on the end of my bed."

Sanji's thoughts started to wend in a certain direction and he carefully herded them back to the safer path. Instead he shifted Luffy again to pull out his pocket watch and checked the time, whistling low. Thirty minutes. It been longer than he thought.

"Better get back," he said.

"Right." Nami took off a glove to blow a shrill whistle between her fingers. Ah~! So commanding~! The others started to come over—except for Usopp who glanced their way and then pretended to be interested in something on the ground, kicking up a lump of snow. Vivi seemed to notice this and gave them a faint smile and a 'go on' gesture, before going back to join him.

"Idiot," Nami muttered.

"Did you see how big I got that snowball?" Chopper said, trundling over and lifting Luffy easily with his massive arms.

"It looked good," Sanji said, turning. "What were you trying to make?"

"A giant. Usopp said he saw one once," Chopper said. As he helped settle Luffy on Sanji's back.

"Did he?" Sanji hooked his arms under Luffy's legs, shifting him into a more comfortable position. He'd seen enough weird things by now that he wouldn't be surprised if a giant did turn up somewhere. But if Usopp had seen one, they all would have known about it in shitty…detail… Sanji's thoughts trailed off as Nami ducked around in front of him, tying Luffy's mittens, and effectively his hands together to keep his arms from sliding off. She was beautiful even from this angle, her orange hair, falling in loose waves down her back. Her skilled hands working a loose knot. If he leaned in just a little he could smell her hair and feel the warmth… But he wasn't going to lean in. He was going to look up and ahead where the shitty longnose was talking to Vivi and seeming happy to continue to avoid the whole damn thing.

"…It was really cool," Chopper was saying. "Usopp said that one day we'll…"

"Chopper…" Nami said, reaching into Sanji's pocket (So bold~!) and pulling out his keys. "Why don't you go start the van? Get it warmed up okay?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" He took the keys and jogged off, throwing a half hearted snowball at Usopp and Vivi as he passed them.

"He was fine," Sanji said, shifting Luffy again and starting on the path.

"I know." She lightly. "I just wanted you all to myself a little longer."

"Nami-swan can have me any time!" Sanji said, his voice coming out giddy. And who wouldn't be.

"I know."

"In any way!"

"I know…"

"For eternit—" He stopped as Nami put her finger to his lips. Got it. Shutting up. But happily so. They walked in quiet. It started to snow again, white peppering the black asphalt and the orange of Nami's hair. She still had her coffee and was cradling the cup in both hands, rubbing a thumb absently back and forth across the sleeve, deep in thought. He let her be and leaned his head in a little, trying to warm Luffy's cold cheek with his neck. This was pretty dangerous for Luffy honestly. If he caught even a cold it could be fatal for him but— Sanji knew Luffy would rather risk the cold then to die in the muffled silence of the resident care facility. Nami sighed lightly and chucked her coffee, slipping one hand in her pocket and taking the end of Luffy's scarf with the other, playing with it.

"You know…" she said softly. "When Bellemere was like this… I couldn't even be in the same room with her for more than a few hours." She looked up at him and he tried not to be caught completely in her cinnamon brown eyes. "How do you do it every day?"

He just kept himself from shrugging.

"You get used to it. There are good days and bad days…." The worst ones had been in the beginning. Some days he'd hated Luffy with a passion. For leaving them in the lurch like this even if they'd done the leaving first. Other days he hadn't even been able to look at him, the guilt pulling at him like a lead weight. "But after a while, there are just days."

"At least you're there," she said, tucking Luffy's scarf back around his neck. He couldn't help but notice her expression, no matter how she tried to hide it. She felt guilty, too. That she hadn't been there, maybe. But she was the reason Luffy had lived this long. All of her hard work. Even when things had looked hopeless as they often did, she'd pulled through. She was the one who pulled them all together every year. Who paid for airfare when they couldn't and just…kept them all in touch.

"Nami…" he started. "You…" But she wasn't looking at him. Something off in the trees caught her attention. Sanji tensed, old instincts preparing him for a fight as he looked in that direction and saw…

Zoro…

Standing there among the trees, snow falling on his green hair, looking solemn as usual with his shitty leather jacket and shitty earrings and shitty scars that didn't make him look tough at all and he'd better not have any new ones to make Nami worry or Sanji was going to kick his ass, Luffy on his back or no.

"You're late, shitty mosshead," Sanji snapped, wishing he had the hands free to light a cigarette.  
>"Did you get lost somewhere in Timbuktu? Should've stayed there and improved the local color with your shitty green."<p>

"Don't make up place names just to sound smart, Dartboard brow," Zoro said. Sanji had forgotten how deep his shitty voice was and how freaking annoying.

"Make— Study some geography, asshole!"

"I was waiting at Raymond's," Zoro said, looking to Nami.

"Don't ignore me!" Leave it to Zoro to bring up a tradition they hadn't done in two years. Not to mention how the last one went. If he upset Nami, Sanji was going to send him flying to Colorado with his own damn foot.

"That's a good idea…," Nami said and Sanji blinked at her surprised. Really? Raymond's? Usopp wasn't going to like it. No one would. It would be tense and uncomfortable but— Sanji saw the way Nami's jaw was set and knew that she was going to sail this course as far as she could. She seemed to be thinking about something before finally nodding.

"I'll go tell the others," she said. She glanced at Zoro, then back at Sanji. "Make sure he doesn't get lost on the way," she said.

"Oi," Zoro said at the same time Sanji said:

"But Nami…" But she was already charging ahead with determined footsteps. Sanji let out a sharp breath. Fine. If it was for the love of his Nami-swan, he would escort this damn oaf, even if he had to drag him the whole shitty way. He shot a glare at the swordsman only to find himself being ignored again.

Only this time, Zoro was looking at Luffy, his solemn expression softened by something Sanji had to look away from. Shitty mosshead. Why did he have to be the one to put up with this?

"Can I carry him?" Zoro asked. Sanji snorted.

"When did you get so damn sentimental?"

Zoro said nothing and Sanji abruptly felt like an ass. Well fine. If he wanted to carry the lead weight, he could. It would free up Sanji for a smoke anyway.

"Come on. But be careful!"

There was no Chopper to lift Luffy from Sanji's back, but with Zoro it didn't matter. He lifted him too damn easily for Sanji's peace of mind and settled him awkwardly in his arms. Sanji turned just as the hat fell to the ground. Shit—why did he have to be the one to—? Well nevermind.

"Here," Sanji said. "This hand here. Hold him up on your shoulder like this…" But Sanji knew that wasn't going to be enough. So be it. He untied Luffy's mittens, adjusted his limp arms around Zoro's neck, trying not to touch the tanned skin if he could help it, and retied them after, gently guiding Luffy's head to press against Zoro's neck for warmth. The hat was going to fall off more easily then not so Sanji decided to carry it himself, sweeping it up and dusting the snow off its ragged brim. He held it carefully under his arm, long enough to light a cigarette and take a deep draw before shutting the lighter and shoving it back into his pocket.

"So you've finally graduated to a lighter," Zoro said, sounding amused.

"Shut your face. It's more environmentally friendly, shithead." Besides which he ran out of matches quicker than he ran out of lighter fluid. He tried to ignore Zoro even as the man was walking beside him. Tried to be annoyed at him just by existing and being effortlessly masculine with his shitty broad shoulders and shitty short hair —even the way he had three gold earrings that dangled— dangled—and not only pulled it off but made it look good. The worst part—the absolute worst— was that whenever he dropped out of the shitty blue to become part of their shitty lives again he made Sanji feel like a damn teenager all over again.

"What's with the scars anyway, asshole?" he said, glancing at the fresh ones on his jaw and three over his neck like it had been made by giant claws, though even that didn't look as bad as the one over his eye.

"Nothing," Zoro said. "Just fights."

"Yeah, losing fights." Though Sanji knew that wasn't true. When Roronoa Zoro lost a fight there was a hell of a lot more blood, splashing everything crimson and still looking badass while he bled to death all over the shitty place. That was with friends around. Without them, a lost fight meant a dead Zoro and it seemed he was coming closer and closer to it each time but Sanji wasn't going to think about it because he had too much to be concerned about without worrying over a rockheaded lump of moss for brains and was already on his second cigarette.

"Tense?"

"Fuck you."

"Don't be."

"Go die." If that ass hadn't been carrying Luffy, Sanji would have kicked him into a tree by now.

"You never change."

Don't sound like that! Sanji wanted to rage at him. It was unexpectedly warm and threw him off kilter. Despite everything, despite—well —everything he acknowledged on some very very distant level that they were nakama. They fought together for and with Luffy and had…used to have some pretty badass combo moves. As long as they'd known each other, they could almost—almost be classified as friends. But Zoro wasn't allowed to sound like that. Like it was okay to say shit like that now that everything was ending. As if this was going to be their last—

Because it was going to be their last— That was why Nami had wanted to go to Raymond's. After this— after this everything would change. Fall apart and Sanji knew that. He knew it. He didn't have to have a shitty mosshead guide him to this conclusion! He ground his teeth together, letting Zoro walk ahead of him and ground them even more when that asshole paused.

"Just because I stop doesn't mean you get to," he snapped, planting his hands against Zoro's back and pushing him forward. "Keep moving, dumbass. It's cold. Straight head. I'll be here kicking your ass so  
>you won't get lost on a straight road, you big dumb fuck." Snow ran wet cold trails down this face but Sanji kept pushing until his arms ached from it.<p>

By the time they'd reached the others who were waiting for them by the parking lot, the snow had stopped falling.

xXxXx

Raymond's was dressed to the shitty nines. Sanji had forgotten how this place could be at Christmas. Gingerbread houses of varying degrees of skill lined the shelves that wrapped around the room. The ceiling was strung with green garlands and silver bells and a Christmas tree sat in one corner with an eclectic array of ornaments, topped with a circle in a star that spelled Raymond's in red cursive. The air was tangled with Christmas music and conversation. Except in their shitty corner of the abyss.

They had it all. Steins full of hot chocolate and/or espresso, each designed to fit the particular drink. Some heaped with whipped cream and chocolate curls while Vivi's mint jubilee had red and white candy canes hanging off of it. In the center of the table was a plate of specialty s'mores in chocolate and caramel which Chopper only picked at. Everyone else sipped their drinks in silence except for Zoro who only watched them, holding Luffy in his lap. He even made that look good, Sanji thought with a weary sort of irritation. His too big shitty hands resting casually on Luffy's stomach. Even with the captain's head turned to the side against Zoro's shoulder, it only seemed like he was sleeping after a long day.

"Well," said Vivi brightly, straightening. "We should go see a movie tomorrow."

"Y…yeah, right!" Usopp said from where he'd been studiously not looking in Zoro's direction since they'd got there. "A…anything you want to see?"

"Oh…well…not particularly. I don't…actually have much time for movies." She laughed a little. "So I'll have to trust your judgment."

"Man…I don't know," Usopp said, sitting back and scratching the back of his neck. "I haven't had time for the movies in ages. Uh… so it's anything you want, Chopper."

"I'm a med student," Chopper said flatly, knocking the conversation right on its ass. Sanji tried not to stare at the Santa and Reindeer themed clock over Chopper's head too much. He had a shift starting in two hours. Two long shitty hours. He wouldn't bail early. He refused to give in. There had to be something he could do. Something he could say. Shit he needed a cigarette.

"Oh, I know," Chopper said. "We can have a movie day at Sanji's place."

"That sounds great!" Vivi said.

"Can Luffy come?" Zoro said, not only knocking the conversation on it's ass, but killing it and burying it in a ditch where hopefully no one would find it. The big dumbass. He should have a label slapped on his shitty mouth that read: 'do not open'.

"Tha-a-at's really not a good idea," Usopp said, laughing and flapping his hand. "After all, Sanji's place is kinda—"

"Kinda what?" Sanji said darkly. No way was that shitty longnose even going there. He'd better not.

"A-anyway it's not a good idea in any case," Chopper said. "Today was an exception but he really shouldn't be out this long.,."

"Listen to the yeti," Sanji said, gaze fixed on Usopp. "Kind of what, shithead? What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not trying to say anything," Usopp said, holding up his hands. "I was just saying it wasn't, you know, appropriate."

He was going there. He really was. Sanji should have expected it really.

"Listen, shitty longnose," he said calmly. "You can use whatever shit excuse you want to hide behind your own shitty cowardice but you leave my old man's place out of this."

"I'm not hiding behind anything."

"The hell you aren't."

"The hell I am, and since when is he your 'old man' anyway? If you ask me you're the one that's hiding."

"Why don't you shut your shitty trap?"

"Why don't you make me?"

"You wanna bring it?" Sanji slapped a hand on the table and leaned in. "Fine, bring it, shitface! Let's go, you and me!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sit down," Nami snapped. "Both of you!" They were standing, Sanji realized, practically face to face. Everyone in the restaurant had stopped to watch so they must have been shouting too. He could see the manager's worried look even from this distance. Sanji sat. Usopp sat. He wanted to get the hell out of here. He could. Say he had to go to work and who would stop him? Why the hell did Usopp get to run away from everything anyway and still be a man? Was it because he had always been that way he got an excuse?

He jerked out a cigarette, shoving it between his lips even though he couldn't light it here. It didn't make him feel much better but at least it was something. He wanted to run. He wanted to get the fuck away from here and go do something important. To fight someone. Kick someone's ass. Feel alive and not watching Luffy's life slip away as he'd been doing for five shitty years. Five shitty years which Usopp managed to avoid because he had "issues". Didn't they fucking all.

Suddenly he hated everyone. Everyone sitting at the table, staring in awkward silence into their cooling wasted drinks. He hated everyone who hadn't made it yet. He hated Luffy for promising so much and then keeping him trapped under Zeff for five goddamned years because everyone else had fucking excuses and other places they had to be.

"I'm going to work," he said, shoving away from the table before he kicked it over. Usopp called his name weakly behind him, but Sanji ignored it, pushing out the door and into the biting cold. He didn't have his jacket or anything but the fuck did he care. He'd survive. He was strong. He lit a cigarette and jammed his hands into his pockets, stalking down the sidewalk, the cold fueling the icy heat that was spilling out from his chest.

He was coming up on a car, he realized, parked on the side of the road, the wrong direction on a one way street. Zoro's car. That shitty 19whatever impala that he was so fucking proud of. He remembered the back seat. The way it smelled after a long day on the road. Yellow sunlight coming in through the windows. Sanji wanted to kick the tires, dent the doors, break a window, but he kicked the parking meter beside it instead. And again. And again. Feeling the impact ring up his legs as the metal pole shook, bent and finally snapped under his blows, bursting open as it crashed against the sidewalk and sending change flying everywhere.

He felt a sick twisted kind of triumph and then just felt sick. He kicked the crap out of a parking meter. What a man. Gritting his teeth, Sanji folded his arms and lead against the light pole, waiting to be arrested. Maybe he could have a little tete-a-tete with Smoker after all these years. It wasn't Smoker who came up the sidewalk a few minutes later when Sanji felt he'd freeze to the damn pole, but Zoro. Like he wanted to see his ass. Sanji scowled and looked away, then saw Zoro make a movement as if he was tossing something and snatched what it was out of the air.  
>His jacket…<p>

Shithead.

Sanji tugged it on, lighting another cigarette, not sure what to expect from Mr. Broods-with-scars, but was having a real problem with him staring.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Sanji snapped.

"Yeah," Zoro said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nami found some guy who was connected to the one who did that to Luffy."

What? Sanji looked at him. Was he serious? Was that what Nami had been hiding? Zoro's dark eyes were on him.

"After Christmas, I'm going to go kick his ass," the swordsman said. "Wanna come?" Sanji looked away and pulled on his cigarette, blew out a puff of smoke and finally said:

"So very fucking much."

* * *

><p><strong>Part of your world…<strong>

Sanji presses his back against the wall, waving for the others to do the same. Three Fishmen are around the corner, filling the narrow corridor with their bulk, one mumbling on his walkie talkie, his voice like sandpaper filling the air. He can feel Usopp press beside him, shaking lightly still, and the eyes of some others from Nami's town who decided to come help clear the way. The rest of the townspeople are still in their cages. There is no point in escaping to be caught again, not at least until they can find something to fight back with. A lot of them are sick. Some of them are dying. All of them are hungry but Sanji tries not to dwell on it.

The most important thing is to get past those damn Fishmen without alerting the whole place. It's weird that they don't know all ready since Luffy hardly seems like a subtle guy, but maybe that's Nami's doing somehow. Would that he could dwell on that orange haired goddess who would one day deign to shout his name in joy- but right now there are more important matters at hand. Like getting blubber lips to shut up so they can go on with their search for a better exit or ammunition or something. He then gets an idea.

'Shoot it', he mouths to Usopp who looks at him with wide eyes and points to himself.

'Who me?'

'Yes, you,' told with a nod.

'You're out of you're freaking mind and as a matter of fact I'm having an out break of can't-expose-myself-or-I'll-really-freaking-die-disease' Told with palms flat in a stop gesture and shaking his head, backing up into one of the townspeople behind him. A huge shadow falls over them and Usopp's eyes go wide as saucers. Sanji swallows.

"What the hell—?" a Fishman says and Sanji kicks him in the crotch. It's a low blow and he regrets doing it so he side snaps him in the gut to slam him into a wall to make up for it. He's in full view of the other Fishmen now. Green gills and Blubber lips, he decides, both goggling him The blubber lipped one nearly drops his walkie talkie, then starts fumbling with it, desperately twisting the knob with his large fingers as if to get the right channel. Shit shit shit. Sanji shoves his hands in his pockets, charging down the hall. He ducks under Green Gill's fist, heading straight for Blubber lips, whose eyes widen and he presses the talk button.

"We've got—"

Sanji kicks the walkie talkie from his hands before he can finish, listening with satisfaction as it smashes against the wall. He lands on his right foot and then roundhouse's back with his left to catch Blubber Lips in the stomach, chest, throat.

"Bastard!" Green Gills snaps, grabbing him from behind, enveloping his arms in huge rough hands and squeezing. Sanji winces and tries to twist out of his grip without breaking anything.

"Let go, shithead!" he snarls, slamming the heel of his foot into the Green Gill's arch. The Fishman howls and his grip loosens. Sanji darts away, twisting to slam a foot into the Fishman's shin, feeling the snap of bone and then catching him across the face as he falls to his knees, sending his head crashing against the stone wall with a sickening thud. He waits until he's sure they're all down for the count before hissing between his teeth, sinking into a crouch against the -wall.

He hasn't fought this hard since he was a kid and his legs sting like a bitch. His arms hurt now, too, it doesn't help that his stomach is still a little sore from …yesterday? The day before? Shit. He still needs to get Usopp for that one somehow. But…all told it's kind of exciting, really. A certain kind of heat flaring low through his belly. Kicking ass. Saving the day. Helping to rescue the damsel.

"It's alright," he says, realizing Usopp won't peek his head around that corner until he's dead sure.  
>"But hurry up." He hears their footsteps and forces himself upward as if that had been nothing. He saves a special glare for the longnose as he pokes his head into the dim light, then dismisses him, using the pretty nice zippo he'd looted a few Fishmen back to light a cigarette. How many more guys were there? And where was Nami? Had she made it? Did she need him? Was she calling his name —or wishing she knew it to call it?<p>

He watches as the townspeople filter into the hall, unlocking doors with the keys he'd filched from the first guy. Each room seems to be the same. Black. Windowless. Like a missing tooth. Some of the more enterprising townspeople start dragging the Fishmen into one of those dark rooms, flinching a little as he hears the lock click. They deserve it maybe, but he'll unlock it as soon as the townspeople leave. If Luffy really does burn this place, they don't deserve to be burned to death without at least a fighting chance, no matter what they've done.

"Are you alright?" Usopp asks.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not. This is crazy." Usopp works on opening a door beside him, his hand trembling faintly. "Adventures shouldn't be so suicidal."

"That's all part of the fun," Sanji says with a grin and laughs a breath through his nose as Usopp gives him a dry look. It's not that suicidal. At least, not yet. The Fishmen take a lot to fall, but they're not impossible.

"Crap," Usopp says and there is a snip as the key breaks in the lock. Sanji shoulders the longnose aside, and kicks the door hard. He means only to break the lock but the entire door wrenches from its hinges and lands with a ringing crash inside.

"You moron," Usopp snaps, once the ringing has subsided, slapping him on the shoulder. Sanji takes it with a sheepish grin. It's exactly the kind of place they're looking for. Dim light from the hall glints off the line of rifles, nestled against the wall, orange jumpsuits hung against another wall with strange Darth Vaderish orange helmets, and, most importantly, Roronoa's swords resting on the table. So that lunkhead is here. But probably in need of rescue unless he just got lost somewhere.

"Armory," he calls over his shoulder to the townspeople before taking a drag from the cigarette and slipping into the room himself. There's nothing of use to him it seems. Oddly enough all the jumpsuits are human sized, and lightly armored. The weapons are small, too. The Fishmen have nothing but skin and fists and Sanji clicks his tongue as he sorts through the jumpsuits, trying to find something of use. They're just thugs as far as he can tell. Maybe even used against their will. If he didn't already hate whoever was behind dear Nami's suffering, he would after this.

"Hey. Do they wear these inside?" he says, turning to Genzo. The white haired man with the scar seamed face seems to know the most about what's going on. Besides the fact that he is the one who comforted Nami first, which makes him someone to be respected in Sanji's book.

"Yes I think so," Genzo says, cradling a rifle in his too bony hands. Everything about him, about all of them, has the lean underfed look and Sanji tries not to think about it too much, especially since a different kind of hunger gleams in their eyes. He's seen hunger like that do amazing things.

"You seem like you know what you're doing, young man," Genzo says.

"Yeah, I've been around," Sanji says, finding a jumpsuit that looks near his size. He doesn't really want to wear someone else's shitty clothes but…

"You have?" Usopp says, sounding surprised. "I didn't know this. How come I didn't know this?"

"It's no big deal." It was just something he and Zeff did. Used to do. Infiltrate gang hideouts. Kick everyone's ass. Leave them tied up to be arrested and then leave. Granted it had been a lot easier to sneak around when everyone thought you were just a little kid and underestimated you but it couldn't be that much different now.

"It is a big deal," Usopp says. "What are you, like, young James Bond or something?"

"Something like that," Sanji says with a grin. Now there's an aspiration. All suit and tux and smooth lines and…women… low cut gowns, low cut bathing suits…low cut bikini bottoms…

"Is he okay?" a townsperson murmurs.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says flatly. Then: "Where are you going?"

"To help Nami." And look for the shitty mosshead, but that was incidental. It isn't like Sanji's worried about his well-being. The man could bite through a steel door no problem so this place would be a piece of cake.

"Alone?" Usopp asks.

"Unless you want to come with me." Which he assumes is a no and it is probably for the best all things considered. Usopp had come this far after all.

"If not, you're welcome to come with us," Genzo says. Sanji looks up at them. A row of men and a single gorgeous lady, standing in the dim light with rifles in their hands. It isn't just a shitty old man and an uppity brat, roughing up a gang for the sake of a contract but a group of people, a family, fighting for each other. Fighting for the sake of love. Who wouldn't envy a bond like that? He can already see Usopp among them. Fighting. Laughing. Sharing the thrill of victory.

"No I…I'd better go with this guy," Usopp says, fingering one of the jumpsuits. "He needs someone with common sense after all and I've done this sort of thing loads of times." Shithead. How the hell is he supposed to react to a statement like that? Not that he cares that his best

"Better get ready then, shitty longnose."

"And take this with you," Genzo says, holding out the rifle.

"For _what_," Usopp says, sliding back a pace as if trying to get away from it. The townspeople look at him, faces shadowed but hard.

"They're not going to give you a second chance," Genzo says. This isn't a game. Live or die. That's how it always is. Sanji won't make Usopp take it, though, or prod him into it. He'll take Usopp with him, rifle or no.

"W-well yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to shoot 'em."

"You're too soft," the woman says and Sanji has to agree. Usopp is. But he kind of likes him that way.

xXxXx

The helmets are actually gas masks, filtering air that smells a little like rubberized cat piss. Roronoa's swords bump against his back, crammed, but not quite disguised, in the bags they'd found with glass dart guns in. It isn't perfect and other orange suited guys look at them suspiciously through their darkened masks but they are already on edge, probably having something to do with the two jumpsuit guys they've already come across, beaten and unconscious on the floor. Sanji hadn't been able to tell if that was Luffy or Nami's work but either way, he'd been impressed.

Now he's pissed and the mask is pissing him off even more and he has the feeling that all the intense fighting is going on without him as he wanders around the labyrinthine halls, trying not to get noticed by the other shitheads in orange.

"We need a shitty map," he muttered, his voice garbled by the vent of the mask. Usopp slaps a hand against his chest.

"Sshhh. Don't say anything suspicious!"

If anyone overhears, he'd just kick them in the face. He wants to say this but too many of them are carrying rifles around. Sanji wants to divest the bastards of some but he also doesn't want to get him or Usopp shot in the face. Still… Still!

"Nami needs me!" How could even have a shot at saving her if he was just moping around here.

"Nami doesn't even know your name! Shut up!" Usopp hisses.

"Tch" He scratches at his neck under the shitty helmet and glowers at Usopp as he slaps his hand way, not that the longnose can see it.

"Stop that!"

"They're not going to go ballistic if they don't recognize my n—" He stopped as two sentries went by, sliding back against the wall as if standing guard, and also trying to hide the shitty katana. Damn Roronoa. Couldn't he have something a little more collapsible?

"—my neck," he finishes when the coast is clear.

"You just have to have the last word, don't you."

"Damn straight I do. Also your nose is making a tent."

"Crap!"

He watches mildly amused as Usopp reaches up under his mask to adjust his stupidly long nose. A jumpsuit guy comes out of a door at the cross section of the hall and in the moment before it closes, Sanji sees a man at a desk, his face lit blue by screens. Seems promising. He waits to see if the coast is clear before tapping Usopp's shoulder and pointing at the door. Usopp nods but stops him before he can twist the knob.

"Let me do the talking," Usopp says, like Sanji isn't damn capable of doing it himself. He sighs and pushes open the door. The meaty man at the desk seems to be the only one in the room. There are filing cabinets and, more importantly, video surveillance. Perfect.

"Ah, hello my good sir," Usopp says, shutting the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the man snaps. "What are your numbers. You don't belong here."

"Ah—well see— about that-"

So much for talking. Sanji casually walks to the guy's side and back kicks his face into the desk. It hits hard and the guy is plastered a moment before he slides off onto the floor.

"I had something going, damnit," Usopp said.

"We don't have time for that," Sanji said, pulling off the helmet and sucking in sweet fresh air. "We need to find Nami."

"And Zoro."

"Yeah that shit for brains, too." He turns to the surveillance videos. Not much going on. He can see a shadow of Genzo and the others heading back to the cells. They're good at sneaking around and he tries not to think about it too much, letting his gaze wander over the other screens. Lots of empty hallways. Men standing guard. There's Roronoa, strapped to a bed, asleep or something like it with a shitty IV in his arm. Bastard. Sanji lights a cigarette, feeling like it's the first one he's had in hours.

"Liddle helb?" Usopp says. Sanji looks over and sees his friend's helmet half off, hung up on his nose. This is so ridiculous. Sanji sighs and grabs Usopp's helmet with both hands, tugging it. He should be out. Fighting. And winning. Her love. He braces his foot against Usopp's stomach and pulls.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Helmed nod duh nose."

"I'm working on it!" He gives a final twisting tug. It comes off with a pop and Usopp's nose…and hair springs free.

"Nice 'fro," he says, dropping the helmet on the desk.

"Shut it," Usopp says, rubbing his nose before grabbing a nearby chair and shoving it under the doorknob. Sanji turns back to the videos. No sign of his goddess or Luffy for that matter. Had that little bastard already won without Sanji even putting in an appearance. He'd kick his ass.

"Look for a map," Sanji says, starting to tug at the filing cabinets, cursing as they were all locked. He pulls the meathead back and start searching for keys. Shitty keys. Where the hell was he keeping them? He had to have some.

"Oh my god, Zoro," Usopp says.

"I saw him." There some keys were. "Help me out." He starts rooting through the cabinets. There has to be something here he can use.

"He looks really bad."

"Focus. We can't help him if we can't find a shitty map." He slips off a key and taps it onto the desk. "Help me look."

"R-right."

There doesn't seem to be anything of much help. Sanji roots through the files quickly, eyes out for anything that might be map like and ignoring the rest until he sees a picture of Roronoa. Hell a file for Rorona. He can't help but read on at the paper below it. Subject: Roronoa Zoro. Experiment Start Date ?/?/? Species: Human Expected Result: Protoype. What the hell? Behind that file were other pictures and names. These with experiment start dates labeled and end results. Failed. Failed. Deceased. Further observation required. Rejected. So many files. More probably hidden away somewhere.  
>There were humans and Fishmen and… a singular mermaid! Sanji's heart does a little flutter— only to sink when he realizes she's only thirteen. But her experiment start date is fairly recent. Could it be she's being held here? He scans the document for any other kind of information and notices what seems to be a room number. Perfect.<p>

"Found one," Usopp says.

"Great." He digs out Roronoa's file, too, setting them both on the table and shouldering Usopp aside from where he is looking at the map. 'Watch the shitty monitors would you? Tell me if you see any hint of the goddess."

"Goddess…" Usopp snorts. "You know if you keep putting women on a pedestal it's going to hurt when they fall off."

"Not if I'm there to catch them," Sanji said absently, trying to make sense of the map, commit the paths they were going to take to memory. They can't exactly run around looking at this thing as they go.

"Oh crap, Hachi is here," Usopp says in a low voice. "And he has swords. I guess he really was against us."

"Maybe," Sanji mutters. If he is, who can blame him? He's pretty sure that Fishmen don't sign up to get experimented on. It could be they are being held here because of this girl and maybe others who are trapped here.

"Got it," he says, finally deciding a route. Usopp comes to huddle next to him, peering at the map. Sanji traces their path with a finger. "We're here. We'll make our way here to pick up Sharley and then go back this way for Roronoa."

"Alright. Wait— who's Sharley?"

"A mermaid goddess in training." Just thinking about it~! Usopp disrupts his thoughts by smacking him on the shoulder.

"This isn't time for you to be a white knight!"

"There's always time for me to be a shitty white knight. It's a man's pride."

"I don't care about your pride! Zoro is—"

"I know, Roronoa is in a bad spot." He grabs Usopp's shoulders to make the longnose focus on him.  
>"Listen, you've seen the Little Mermaid right?"<br>Usopp gives him a flat look.

"This isn't Disney World, stupid."

"I know that, shithead. But she doesn't have any legs to get away on her own so of course we have to rescue her. Besides which, she's only thirteen," he says as Usopp opens his mouth to protest. Usopp sighs and nods at that. It's tough, Sanji knows. And he knows he owes Roronoa- much as he hates to admit it. Still, even the swordsman would agree that she is more important right now. Maybe if she's freed, the Fishmen will fight with them and help take down this hellish place brick by shitty brick.

Most importantly, she's thirteen, but that doesn't mean she'll be thirteen forever…and when she grows up and remembers the face of the white knight that saved her~~ Of course he expects nothing, not even a hint of gratitude for the rescue…. But she'll be so overcome by his dramatic entrance, carrying her on his back to the sweet freedom of the sea… She'll hold up a delicate hand, the color of pearls and say: 'Come be my prince under the waves. My sisters and I need you.' Her dark eyes would moisten with tears, fearing rejection! He would smile warmly, going to one knee and putting a fist to his breast in a gesture of eternal service before taking her hand, kissing her delicate knuckles as rose petals sweep around them in a flurry of desire and say: 'As you wish, my lady I am your humble servant.' And she would smile in that little secret way women had~ And then~! And then~! Iya~! So bold, sweet mellorine!

"I can never take you seriously when you make faces like that," Usopp mutters.

xXxXx

Operation Rescue the Gorgeous Princess Mermaid had been going well. They'd gotten into the room via key card, convinced the two Fishmen chained there that they were here to help and to please stop strangling Usopp before Sanji kicked the Fishman's shitty head in, then had managed to free them and the mermaid princess— Then a yell had blistered over the intercom, a sound so loud and fierce that it still rung in Sanji's ears, even as they tore through the halls like panicked mice, trying to find an exit. Because shortly after that yell, all hell had broken loose. Orange jumpsuits with rifles swarmed everywhere—shooting at every stranger in sight. He hopes the townspeople managed to make it out before this.

"Get back!" Kuroobi bellows as they come near a corner. Sanji dances back, trying not to trip as Sharley's tail flips anxiously between his legs, his entire upper body trembling. Gunshots sound and the Fishman lifts his arms, the bullets skidding off the bone but not before tearing bloody rivulets in his flesh.

"Longnose!" Kuroobi says.

"R-right!" Usopp helps Chuu to rest against the wall, the Fishman making a noise between his teeth as he clutches at the gut wound, blood seeping through his webbed fingers, before ducking under Kuroobi's arms and frantically shooting tobasco stars at the enemy, hopefully getting them in the face plate or eyes. Sanji doesn't know. He can't see around Kuroobi's bulk. He hefts Sharley again, resisting the temptation to lean against the wall as his arms tremble. Thirteen years old she may be, but she's also a little over six feet tall, packed with muscle in her—lower region—despite her semi starved state, and anxious. Carrying a mermaid princess is still a dream come true, but he wishes she would stop wriggling. Chuu coughs, blood flecking his lips and the princess's tail bumps against his calf making his leg tremble a little.

"Chuu…" she says, her voice thick with worry.

"Don't worry, Shar," the blue Fishman says, his voice grating. "I'll be fine." Maybe he will, maybe he won't, but none of them will be alright if they don't get out of here. Usopp must have finished blinding everyone because he ducks back and Kuroobi charges forward with a yell, knocking orange jumpsuits aside like rag dolls. Usopp gives Sanji a wide eyed glance and then a wincing smile.

"P-pretty intense, huh? But it's nothing like the time I— Woah, hey!" Usopp hurries to Chuu's side. The Fishman had slumped, going an even paler blue. Usopp helps prop him up with a narrow shoulder and brushed his hand away.

"Ah you're bl-bleeding through I think I— I'm out of bandages."

"He's dying," Sharley said, her soft voice falling like a stone.

"You don't know that, princess," Sanji said, adjusting her against his back.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it, human," she hisses. He can't really blame her for it. If humans did this to his poor sweet mermaid princess. Those bastards. He'll kick every one of their asses.

"N-no I'm sure he'll be fine." Usopp says, sliding an arm inside his orange jump suit before handing the limp sleeve to Chuu. "Pull." The Fishman grabs the sleeve and pulls it off as well as a good part of the upper right side of the tough fabric of the jumpsuit with surprising ease. Sanji whistles low. Tough bastards. Usopp stares at Chuu for a good few seconds before laughing anxiously and taking the sleeve, folding it up and gingerly tucking it into the bandages that wrap around the Fishman's body. He hisses in pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Sharley snaps, her nails clawing at Sanji's shoulder and her tail lashing as if trying to swim through air to meet him. Sanji braces himself so he won't get knocked over.

"O-oi! Calm down!" Usopp says, face pale. Sanji shakes his head. It's alright. It's just the pain of love. He wouldn't be a man if he couldn't handle it.

"This is nothing," Chuu said, standing a little straighter, pulling his shirt down.

"Let's go!" Kuroobi calls. Sanji bolts ahead so she won't have to see Usopp helping Chuu. As he dodges through the sea of orange jumpsuits, now stained red, he can't help but notice that some of them are more redder than others. That's the price of this kind of thing, he supposes. But at the same time he hopes Usopp doesn't notice. He trips on an arm he didn't see and nearly loses his balance, narrowly avoids smashing face first into the wall. Sharley grips at him her nails stinging but thankfully relaxes a bit as he returns to a steady rhythm. He follows the Fishman as he barrels through the hall, wincing only a little as he snaps the neck of an unsuspecting orange jumpsuit before darting around the corner.

There is a window here but maybe this is where Kuroobi is heading anyway because he smashes the glass out with an elbow and then crawls out, landing lightly on the ground. He reaches for Sharley with both hands. Sanji nudges away the splintered edges of the window with his foot or grinds them under his heel before carefully hoisting the mermaid over, trying to keep her tail from touching the ground, just in case. Then he pivots and runs back to help Usopp. Chuu is stumbling, breath rasping, but between the two of them they manage to get him to and out the window, where Kuroobi holds him up with an arm around his neck.

"Leave…leave me…" Chuu gasps.

"No, brother," Kuroobi says, tightening his grip on Chuu's hand as Sharley clings to his neck.

"Bu…but the humans… If they see us…"

"Nah, they're good guys," Usopp says, panting himself. "They won't do anything."

Sanji isn't sure about that, considering how hard they were fighting the Fishmen before. And the looks these Fishmen are giving them now… Chuu looking away, sweat dripping down his face. Kuroobi's expression carefully flat. There's more history than either of them know… and the townspeople have rifles.

Sanji pulls Usopp to the side a little, digging through his bookbag for Roronoa's file which has the room number and the map.

"Go find the townspeople," Sanji says as he searches.

"Find them and do what?" Usopp says.

"Distract them. Lead them the opposite way…" No matter what history there is, the girl was being experimented on and whether innocent or not, no one deserved that.

"What about you?" Usopp says. Sanji finds what he's after and zips Usopp's bag back up.

"I'll be fine. Done this kind of thing before, remember?" He gives Usopp a little shove. "Anyway I don't want a man's shitty concern."

"A—alright. Well I'll lead them away and come back to help you out. So you're not allowed to get hurt in the meantime," Usopp says.

"Yeah, yeah. Have more faith in me than that, bastard. Get going." And he takes Roronoa's shitty swords from Usopp's back before lightly kicking his friend in the butt. Usopp stumbles a bit, glowering at him, then slides out of the window and lands in a crouch. The ground must have been further away than Sanji guessed. Usopp looks so small compared to those guys. Kind of fragile. But he'll be alright.

"I'd take one of the masks," Kuroobi says. "Ceaser will use gas if he's cornered. And " His way of saying thanks, Sanji guesses. It's good advice, though and he nods, but Kuroobi isn't done. He seems to be hesitating before saying:

"If you see Arlong, tell him the bird has flown."

"Right," Sanji says, a little distracted. Sharley is staring at him, her eyes dark and intense. He wonders if she's waiting for something. Him to say goodbye or… She lifts a hand from Kuroobi's neck and points at him.

"The green haired man. You'll see it soon and you'll see it again." Her hand trembles and she slowly wraps it back around Kuroobi's neck. "Don't forget."

"Of course not," he says. He wants to add. 'I'll never forget yooou!' Just so he's forever imprinted in her memory, but then hears booted footsteps running down the hall. "Take care," he tells them all, before turning back into the hall. There are a few doors here and most of the are locked.

Sanji prepares himself for a fight when finally a knob turns under his hands. Lucky!  
>Though he's debating his luck when he discovers its a broom closet. There's barely any room for him against the shelves and the door and he's pretty sure his foot is half in a bucket but none of that matters right now. God, he needs a smoke. His legs are throbbing and he can feel the exhaustion of the day creeping into his muscles…He can't let that stop him but at least for now he takes a small break as he leans against the shelves, listening to the sound of the orange jumpsuits milling around.<br>They're going to cause a problem but for right now… He nudges the bucket to the side, sets the katana down, pulls out a cigarette and lights it. That's so good. He needs this, a bottle of red wine, and a view of the bay on a windy night, watching girls in sundresses walk by. Maybe Usopp playing his guitar and moping about Kaya. That was the shitty life…wasn't it?

"They must have gone outside," says a jumpsuit. That's his cue. Sanji shoves open the closet door, hitting one in the face and kicking the other in the chest, knocking him back into a third.

"Hey!" a fourth says, pointing a rifle at him. Sanji kicks it out of his grip, then flips forward onto his hands, spinning into a wheel kick to send the rest of the assholes flying. The rifle is coming down. Sanji jumps to his feet, keeping the momentum of the spin going as he grabs the rifle and smacks the guy who is coming around the door in the nose with the butt of it. The jumpsuit stumbles, crashes into the wall and is done. Sanji holds the rifle out, bracing it against his forearm, then pinches the cigarette out from between his lips, blowing a stream of smoke.

"Your Knight is back in action, Nami-swan," he says, knowing somewhere, somehow, she hears it and is glad. He will go to her sweeping on a cloud of triumph! But first…to rescue the damn mosshead. The knights shouldn't have to run around rescuing the shitty bishops, he thinks, as he checks the location on the map. Though maybe Roronoa is more like a queen since even shitty bishops can move in a straight line. He snorts a laugh. Remembering Kuroobi's advice, he takes one of their shitty masks before tucking the katana under his arm and starts off at a clipped pace.

He's not even halfway there when someone smashes through a door right in front of him and slams hard into the wall before sliding to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson behind him. Sanji blinks. It takes a moment to register who he's seeing.

"Luffy?"

The boy looks up at him, blood on his vest and the side of his head, but his eyes are dark and hard as steel. In a second Luffy hops to his feet, slipping a little on his own blood before charging back into the room.

"O-oi wait!" Sanji sets the katana against the wall and jogs to the open doorway, taking it all in. A big room here. Huge saw nosed Fishman standing in the middle of it, breathing hard, his mouth bloodied and one eye swelled shut. There's a catwalk strung near the top of the room, accessible by a ladder. And on it is his glorious Nami-swan, looking battered herself and behind held in place by a pale dark haired guy who has a gun to her head.

"Let her go, bastard!" Luffy bellows, sprinting toward the ladder. The Fishman snatches out, faster for his size, wrapping a huge blue hand around Luffy's arm and flinging him into a wall so hard the metal dents.

"Arlong! Stop it! Let him go!" Nami cries.

"Not a chance, girlie," the Fishman says, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Luffy sits up, looking dazed.

"Get out of here, Luffy! It's not worth it!" Her voice is like a sparrow's song. The Fishman charges Luffy who hasn't even gotten to his feet yet, pulling back a huge fist. Shit! Sanji runs to intercept, skidding under Arlong's guard and throwing a high kick to block it with his shin. The Fishman's fist crashes into him and Sanji grits his teeth as he feels the bone creak, sending splintering shards of pain through him, but knocking him back only half a step. Fuck.

"I don't think so," Sanji says through his teeth. The Fishman bares his own, much more impressive teeth.

"I don't know who you think you are, vermin," he snarls, his breath hot and smelling of blood. "But stay the hell out of my way." He sees the fist the size of a dump truck coming right for his face but has no way to stop it. It hits like a brick wall, his vision sparking black and red before he slams into the wall himself, tasting blood on his tongue. He squints open his good eye only quick enough to curl up and protect himself before the foot catches him hard in the ribs, sending him against the wall again. Pain. Bright and blistering. His throat is raw so he must have cried out but it doesn't matter. Even if he's getting the shit beaten out of him, as long as Luffy can get to Nami…

A huge fist closes around his throat, crushing out his air. Sanji claws at it, trying to claw at it with his nails as he's lifted into the air. He opens an eye, the Fishman's blue pointed face swimming in front of him and tries to kick at him. Anything so he can breathe. But the bastard's arm is too long. A grin slices across the bastard's face and he lifts his head.

"You've got more friends than I thought, Nami," Arlong says, his serrated voice pounding against Sanji's ears. "Watch me put a hole through this one's face."

It's okay, he wants to say. Don't look. But black is edging the corners of his vision. The Fishman rears his big ugly head back, his nose a sharp arrow and—  
>—a hand wraps around it, pulling Arlong's head back further. Luffy has jumped onto Arlong's back, pulling the Fishman's nose to the side, the pointed edges cutting into his palm as the muscles in his arms bulge from the strain. Even if he breaks it won't be enough.<p>

'Gills,' Sanji mouths, trying to catch Luffy's eye. 'Gills!' The Fishman seems to understand but in a flash, Luffy does, too, slamming his heel right in the fleshy part of Arlong's gills. The Fishman howls and Sanji drops, landing hard in a crouch and sitting back, sucking in sweet air.

"Get Nami!" Luffy says. The boy is hanging on just barely as big hands reach for him and he seems to be trying to break Arlong's neck, just by pulling on his nose. Maybe it won't work. But…as long as he can reach Nami… Sanji coughs and lurches to his feet, ignoring the pain, the faint black, as he stumbles toward the ladder.

"I wouldn't," says the pale black haired man and Sanji squints up at him. "All I need is someone to control Roronoa with. I don't mind blowing her brains out and starting with you. Shulolololo" The laugh makes him sound a little like a turkey and that's what Sanji wants to say, something like I'll cook you like a shitty turkey or stuff you like a shitty turkey…but he can't figure out how to get up there quicker than the pale man can pull the trigger.

Shiiit.

Arlong rips Luffy free and is holding him by the throat now, raising him in the air as the boy kicks and struggles. Sanji just has to…push off the wall and kick him, right in the gills.

"What about me?" The Fishman snaps, spreading his arms wide. "I've done everything you asked. Let my sister go!"

"You have been pretty useful, my loyal subordinate," the pale man says. Sanji edges toward the ladder, trying not to notice Luffy's face turning purple. After he saves Nami, he'll take care of Luffy. That's what he'd asked afer all.

"Don't call me your subordinate, asshole! We had a deal!"  
>Sister. Wait if this is Arlong… What the Kuroobi guy had said to tell him. Maybe—maybe he could get the guy on their side. What had Kuroobi said? What was it?<p>

"_The bird has flown_," Sanji says. But his voice is a croak, barely a whisper. He clears his aching throat and tries again. "The bird has flown!"

Arlong looks at him, eyes widening.

"What?"

"You're right," says the pale man. "We had a deal. And now it's over."

Things happen faster than Sanji can keep up. And strangely, at the same time, it's in slow motion. The pale man aims for Arlong, squeezing two shots from the barrel. The Fishman stumbles, blood spraying from his head and neck as he falls, the arm holding Luffy moving like a pitcher's. Lets go. Luffy flies through the air and crashes onto the catwalk. Glances off of it but hangs onto the railing, gasping for breath.

"Luffy!" Sanji hears himself say, running forward to catch him. But stops because he sees Luffy's grip tighten. The pale man raises the gun again but Nami knocks it out of his hand and slaps him so hard he almost falls off the catwalk. Then she grabs at Luffy, helping him up. The pale man straightens and backs up, flinching as Luffy's sandaled feet hit the metal, the sound reverberating throughout the room. Sanji catches his expression and even from this angle, he gets a chill as he sees the hardness in Luffy's eyes. Who is this kid.

"W-wait!" The pale guy says. "I can pay you! I can pa—" Luffy's fist smashes into his face and the guy flies, smashing into the wall, falling limp in front of the door.

"Nojiko…" Nami says. "We have to…"

"Yeah… I'll get her." He wipes blood from his mouth with a fist. "Can you help Sanji?"

Sanji jerks upright as he finds himself under the attention of their twin gazes. One still hard and black, the other brown and gorgeous, framed by soft orange hair. He doesn't need help, he wants to say, but all he can seem to do is waver on the spot and try not to lean against the wall. She doesn't look like she wants to. Like she would rather go with Luffy. And he didn't blame her for it. He would have walked away like a noble knight should for the fair maiden of his heart but he is still trying to process it all.

"You'll be outnumbered," Nami says.

"It's fine. Just send Zoro," Luffy says. He starts to go.

"Wait a second," Nami says in a hard voice. Then she sighs and takes the straw hat off, putting it back on his head in a beautiful gesture. Nami…how noble! How classy! His heart is bursting with adoration!

"Do your best, Captain."

Luffy gives her a wide grin. Big enough to swallow the whole world. And nods. Shitty idiot. Sanji smirks and lights a cigarette. It hurts to smoke but it also hurts to breathe so might as well do both.

"Good luck, Sanji!" Luffy calls and Sanji flicks his hand in a wave only watching out of the corner of his eye enough to see Nami miss the cool gesture entirely. Instead she's watching Luffy disappear through the door at the end of the catwalk. Beautiful even when she's flat out ignoring his charm~!  
>He hears her coming down the ladder and holds out a hand to help her down the three or so feet to the ground…though he doesn't quite expect her to take it—and the shock of her warm palm on his nearly does him in. Ah she's as light as a feather, too.<p>

"So you're Sanji," she says, and his name sounds like heaven from her lips~! "Thanks for helping out."

"It's the least I can do for your illustrious self," he says, and if it sounds like a coo it's only because of the room's acoustics. She deigns to smile at that, though, and if his entire body wasn't aching he'd fling himself into a tornado of love~~! He's about to do it anyway, because that's what she deserves— when he notices her expression. He can't read it. Doesn't know enough about her or even what's going on to understand it. But she's watching the Fishman, Arlong, sprawled on the floor, his white hair stained red.

"Your enemy."

She nods.

"For a long time."

He wonders if the rest of them are, too. It seems it might be that way. He can't really be sure. But-  
>"Come on," she says. "You know where Zoro is?"<p>

"Ah, yes. I think so."

"Okay." Her face is hard again. "Let's hurry."

xXxXx

Roronoa _does_ look like shit. The orange jumpsuit who had been watching him is now cowering in a corner, conscious only because Sanji doesn't have the heart to kick someone who is already cringing for their life. Together they've undone all the straps that have held him in place, taken the IV out and Nami has slapped his face a few dozen times until its swollen to twice its size, but the damn mosshead won't wake up.

"Shit," Sanji mutters, lighting a cigarette. Asshole better not be dead. Better not be unconscious forever. Nami's suffered enough, hasn't she? Luffy needs the help! A damsel still needs to be rescued!

"Y-you won't wake him up th-that way!" says cowering guy. "He-he's already had the b-base. You n-need the stimulant."

"So give us the stimulant," Nami says, her voice hard as steel and Sanji's hips start swaying without him. The cowering man stands, a sly look slanting over his face.

"What are you going to give me?" he says. Sanji strides to a nearby metal table and breaks it in half with his foot. Cowardly hurries to get the stimulant. Nami graces him with a small smile and his heart does a little flutter flutter, even if he doesn't think he deserves such a positive response from this orange haired beauty! She starts to say something when a sibilant hiss fills the air from outside. Her smile drops into a frown and she stares at the door. Sanji opens it a little to see and then closes it again as he sees a river of fog start to come from the vents. The little curl that gets in the room smells a little like rotten eggs.

"Gas," Nami says flatly and Sanji nods. He still has the gas mask helmet and he can see cowardly's sitting on the desk so that makes two. Someone will have to stay behind.

"Is everyone out?" Nami asks. Oh…shit. Yes there is that…

"I don't know…" he murmurs. And what of the other people who may be here, experimented on or otherwise. Will they suffocate because of this? Will they be hurt? What about Luffy? The sweet damsel Nojiko? There's no telling where the gas might or might not go. So…there's only one thing to do. Sanji takes out the map, eyeing cowardly as he sticks a needle into Roronoa's tanned arm. The swordsman's sausage fingers start to twitch, so Sanji supposes it's okay and holds out the map to Nami.

"If you show me where to turn it off, I'll go," he says. She gives him another unreadable look.

"We're here," she says, pointing. "It could be a room here, here or here… All pretty far if you don't have a mask…"

"Ah, sweet Nami is so concerned!" Sanji says. "Your love will give me wings!"

"Who said anything about love?" Nami says flatly. She hands the map back to him. "I hope you can hold your breath."

"For you I would hold it forever~!" He dances his way back toward the door. Roronoa is starting to open his eyes. Nami glances at the swordsman, then back at Sanji.

"Good luck," she says. He puts a hand over his heart and gives her a small bow like any gallant knight would, though without overdoing it too much and heads into the hall. The gas clouds around his legs and after a few moments begins to sting his eyes as well. Breathing which already hurts starts to feel like a thousand fire ants are crawling in his lungs. He breaks into a run.

The first location has nothing and Sanji's vision is starting to edge black again as he runs to the second. This seems to be the spot. Some sort of control room and he manages to croak out what he wants before they refuse to comply and he gives the concussions and tries to stop it himself. In the end, he can't make it go but at least he can stop it from coming.

That done, he tries to leave but his legs are shaky under him and he has to lean against a wall, pulling out a cigarette before remembering at the last moment he doesn't want to cause an explosion. He sighs around the unlit cigarette. He can't move. He can't breathe. Everything is black around the edges and getting blacker by the minute. The last time it was like this it was the smoke dust from shifting rubble, trapped in blackness, afraid he was going to die. Only Zeff's voice had called him out of it. Touching his shoulder in the black. Just like that…

Asking if he was okay… Though his voice has changed a lot. It's familiar but lighter and kind of garbled and stuffy—as he's trying to speak through a filter with a head cold. Something slips over Sanji's head, hot and dark but he can suddenly breathe, almost, barely.

"Don't worry," says the voice that isn't Zeff's…but…Usopp's. "I've got you. Everything's going to be okay… I hope."

_Idiot,_ Sanji thinks fondly, and slips into the black.

xXxXx

He wakes to the faint sound of a wind chime and warm sunlight splashing over his closed eyes. He hurts like a bitch. It hurts to move, to breathe, to exist. Every breath sends little splinters of pain through him and he feels like he wants to cough, only he's not stupid enough to do that. Aside from that incidental shit, he's alive, which is good, and figures he's safe wherever he is. The bed is soft and there are sounds of life around him. A tv going somewhere, muffled. Soft breathing in the room with him. Clicking sounds.

Sanji pries his eyes—eye open since the other one seems to want to stay welled shut. At least the good eye is on the same side of his hair part which makes it convenient and avoids really stupid ass questions like 'what happened to your eyebrow'. Assholes. Sanji looks around. It's midafternoon and the fairly large room he's found himself in is flooded with light. Across from him, tucked into the slanting shadow of an alcove, is Roronoa, bandages tugged tight across his chest and arms as he sleeps. Just across from Sanji, sitting cross-legged on a cot, is Luffy playing a Game Boy, the sunlight shining on his dark hair.

There's no one else in the room. With a jolt, Sanji struggles to sit up, clenching his teeth as his ribs seem to splinter from the inside out. That doesn't matter. He needs to find—

"He's okay," Luffy says. "Everyone's okay, I think."

"Oh…" Sanji eases himself back on the bed, trying to relax. He needs a smoke. There are no cigarettes in the strange pjs he's wearing, and no pockets to put them either. There aren't any in the nightstand either that sits between his and Luffy's bed. Though there are lollipops. Cheap lollipops that probably taste like cardboard but it'll have to do. He notices that Luffy is already sucking on one. Thieving bastard. The kid looks pretty good, though, aside from being bandaged to hell and back. He's at least chipper enough to sit up and play games.

"So what happened to the shitty mosshead?" Sanji asks, unwrapping the lollipop and taking a taste. Root Beer. Ugh. Why is the mystery flavor always root beer?

"He fought Hachi, six against three."

"Six against three what?"

"Swords."

He cranes his head to where Roronoa's swords are resting against the wall. They all look intact.

"Did he break any?" Sanji asks.

"Don't think so."

Sanji doesn't…really get it. Hachi does have six arms so he can see that but as far as he knows, Roronoa only has two. Where the hell does he stick the third? Well—nevermind. He'd ask Roronoa when he woke up, if he decided he really wanted to know. He waits for Luffy to finish telling the story but he seems more wrapped up in his game. The important thing is Roronoa's alive… And this was more time spent dwelling on the shitty mosshead than he wanted so it warranted a change of conversation.

"Where are we anyway?"

"Nami's doctor friend's hostile."

"Hostile?" Oh wait. "Hostel."

"Mm."

It…didn't really tell him much in the end. And, really what is there to say? They'd gone on an adventure, rescued a few damsels in distress, and as far as he can tell, come home triumphant. It feels almost too overwhelming now that it's over. Grandiose in a heavy brick way that's both exhilarating and suffocating at once. He wonders what Usopp must be feeling right now. Itching to keep going, maybe? Or to get home…

Well whatever Usopp wanted, a promise was a promise and they had to get home after this. After all it isn't so bad. It's summer so they have some freedom to goof around when Sanji isn't working. There are no damsels to save or Fishmen to fight, but who needs them? They'd just go right back to normal life like they are supposed to—with stories no one would believe.

"Do you know how to play Pokemon?" Luffy asks. Sanji blinks at the question.

"Ah, not exactly. I've watched Usopp a bit but…"

"Can you help? I keep dying."

"Sure. I can try." He pats the bed since he sure as hell isn't getting up and scoots over as Luffy comes and sits beside him. His face looks young, now, even younger somehow with the big purple-black bruise around his neck. But Sanji remembers how hard his eyes had been, how hard he'd fought, how strong he was—that—strange aura that had surrounded him. Like he really was someone larger than life. It's hard to believe that it's this same larger than life kid who is showing him a Game Boy screen and frowning at him. And Sanji…has no idea what the hell he's looking at. But…

"Try something other than a shitty bug," he says, which is the best answer to everything as far as he's concerned.

"I like caterpie," Luffy says. "He's determined."

If he says so. Sanji doesn't truck with the caterpillar stage of anything. Gorgeous butterflies were one thing, but wiggly soft green things that crawled on too many legs and chewed. He shifts and chews on the spit softened end of the lollipop stick, trying not to think about it.

"You're pretty determined yourself." He watches the boy's face again, the light of the game reflects in his eyes. "What are you planning to do now that the day is saved? The damsels rescued? What will. you do.?" he says in a faux announcer voice. Luffy grins.

"Who knows?"

"You're supposed to say: 'I'm going to Disney World.'"

"Haha sure! Let's go to Disney World!"

"What, really?" Sanji says, sitting up in spite of himself and clutching at the wincing pain in his ribs.

"Sure! Why not?"

Shit! He hasn't even been to Disney Land. But they're in Florida, right? It will be close! He wants to try the grilled salmon at the Flying Fish Cafe, try the sundaes at Beaches and Cream or even…even maybe even get a reservation at the chef's table at Victoria and Alberts. Not to mention the general atmosphere of the park! The decor! The actresses! Maybe even Ariel. Ah… He puts a hand over his heart. He can't take it. He will die of love on the spot!

"You're really exited about it, huh?" Luffy asks with a laugh that only lifts Sanji's spirits further.

"Of course I am, stupid! It's the most magical place on earth! I've wanted to go there since I was a kid."

"Okay. We'll go! Where else?"

"Where else?"

"Yeah! It's a big world and I be there are a lot of magical places."

"Shit." He runs a hand over the back of his hair and thinks. Where else? Everywhere else. "New Orleans. New York. Hollywood. Paris. Rome. Hell if I could I'd see the whole world. Taste it all too." He grins at Luffy, flexing his fingers. "Learn to cook it all. The spice markets of India? Fresh Moroccan Coffee? Man… That is the shitty dream."

"You're a cook?!" Luffy seems boggled at this.

"Of course I'm a cook, you idiot. Whose been feeding you all this shitty time?"

"Then you can be my cook," Luffy says. "And make us all the great things."

"I'll make things you can't even pronounce."

"Shishishi Sounds fun!"

"Well if I'm the cook, what will you be?" Sanji asks. Luffy's grin widens and and a spark flares in his eyes.

"Pirate King of the World."

Sanji laughs. It hurts. God so much. But right now it doesn't matter.

"Okay, future pirate king, happy to serve."

"Alright!" Luffy says, pumping both fists into the air and Sanji can only laugh more.

"You guys seem to be having fun," Nami says, coming into the room. Wait. Nami~ Ah, his angel! And he's still in these weird shitty pjs with…ducks on them? Who the fuck put him n ducks? He's going to kill them. He splutters a bit, pulling the blankets further up on his chest, his cheeks flushing.

"Yo, Nami," Luffy says, moving his feet over so she can sit on the edge of the bed, shifting it with her slight, warm, wonderful weight. Ah she look so real here in the sunlight! On her face! Caressing her neck! Glowing in her orange hair! She is the most vibrant person in existence like a cord of music in glorious flesh and he's here in shitty duck pjs!

"Sanji's coming with us," Luffy says. "He's going to be our cook." Nami turns her head to look at him. No! She can't! He's not ready for her exquisite attention! Thankfully it's only a small glance that takes his breath from his lungs…and then she glances at Luffy and then away, tucking a strand of hair over her perfect shell-like ear that he wants to suck on like an orange rind. No…bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Especially as her face looks closed and distant.

"I don't know… We have so much to rebuild… I want to come with you but…"

"We'll wait 'til you decide," Luffy says. 'Please say yes,' Sanji thinks. 'Please say yes'

"I'll cook the world for you," he says, trying to make it sound smooth and romantic and not quite so small and whispered. But…but even if it is— Who the hell cares? It's a man's pride to be awed in the presence of such magnificent beauty! She smiles, more at Luffy then anything. Maybe she hadn't heard him. Maybe it didn't matter. That smile no matter who it is directed at is something to treasure.

"Thanks," she says, but there's a weight there, as if she's thanking him for so much else. Then, as if flipping a switch, the warm heaviness is gone as if she's tucked it away, and her face brightens—though it seems she's trying a little too hard.

"Anyway, once you're better, we should go back to the laboratory."

"Yeah? What for?"

"To take my money back, of course. I know just where he kept it."

"Mm. I don't think you'll be able to find it," Luffy says with a frown.

"Of course I will," Nami says, flexing her arm. Such cute determination! "Even if he hid it somewhere else—"

"Yeah but it probably got burnt up," Luffy says. Sanji swears he hears the faint shatter of glass.

"Burnt. Up.?"

"Yeah. I said I'd make it burn, remember?"

"Shit…" Sanji grabs Luffy's arm. "Please tell me you checked all the rooms before you did that."

"Yeah of course."

Oh good. He leans back relieved. Nami laughs lightly.

"Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"STOP BURNING MY MONEY, YOU MORON!" she shrieks, wrapping her hands around his neck and shaking him.

"I'm so-o-r-r-y," he croaks and Sanji can only hold up his hands and hope she stops before she accidentally kills him. Nami is—even cute when she's—extremely violent… Finally, though she does stop, resting her forehead against Luffy's a moment and Sanji looks away, watching the light fall over the palm tree pattern on the walls. There is a knock on the door and it opens to reveal—

A blue haired goddess! Sanji'd offer her the world on a silver platter only he was still in the shitty pjs so it is probably better just to stay in bed. She glances at him only a moment before turning her gaze on Nami.

"It's that time, Nami…" the woman says. Nami nods and straightens, moving past the other woman out the door but Sanji can see them take hands before the door closes completely. Luffy lies back, putting the hat over his face as if he wants to sleep—or…no something other than that. Something deeper. Sanji wants to ask, but it's none of his business.

Shit. It's a lot to take in in though and his head is spinning. He lays down beside Luffy, wanting to peek under his hat and see his expression, but settles for just pressing his shoulder against the boy's in a manly show of comfort.

"Saying goodbye is hard," Luffy says after a moment.

"Yeah it is." He wonders how many people have had to say goodbye today? The Fishmen, definitely. Maybe some of the townspeople. It's possible even the orange jumpsuits had family's, waiting for them. For all Sanji knew, that place was just a day job for them. But that's the price of saving the day. Not everyone got to be saved.

He wonders, though, at the statement. Is Luffy not wanting to say goodbye to Nami? That doesn't seem right somehow. It has something to do with the gravity of Nami's expression. The hand holding with the blue haired woman. Nojiko? Sanji wonders. Is Nami having to say goodbye to someone? Is that what Luffy is worried about?

"You'll just have to be there to say hello to her again, shitty captain," Sanji says, reaching over Luffy to pull another lollipop from the drawer. That would be enough to make any bad day better… To know that this kid is waiting to pull her on her own adventure. Seeing the world. Living free. Even if she decides that it just stays a dream for her—it is a dream worth having.

"I will," Luffy says. Sanji nods and picks up the Game Boy from where it's laying on Luffy's stomach and tries to figure out how to play. There is still plenty he has to do. Talk to Usopp. Call Zeff and tell him… tell him at least for the summer…he's going to be occupied. Who knew how the old man would take it, but the least Sanji could do was tell him. For now, though, his captain believed in this shitty Caterpie and it's up to Sanji to make sure it wins.


	13. Can't Anybody Find Me, Still Be Free

**Can't Anybody Find Me…**

Zoro sat on one side of the stuffy couch as he sipped a beer he'd brought with him and stared with raised eyebrows at the collection of Disney knicknacks towering around the flat screen TV. He'd seen it every year but it never failed to surprise him, both that Sanji displayed it so proudly or that Zeff never had anything to say about it. He didn't think that anyone really believed the: 'It's all for Chimney' line, especially since, last he checked she was more into glam rock and Quentin Tarentino movies. There was nothing more startling than a girl he'd known since she was in pigtails asking if him if someone 'looked like a bitch'.

A car seemed to slow outside and Zoro raised his head, listening to see it if parked, if someone got out. But no luck. The car rushed on, hushing through the puddles outside and the room was once again filled with stuffy silence. He sighed through his nose and took another sip, leaning back against the couch, then wincing and shifting his weight. Thinking of obnoxious and curly, he was the one who had insisted that Zoro come stay here instead of sleeping in his shitty car. Which, for one thing, it wasn't a shitty car, but a classic—as Usopp had said and that was one area in which he never lied. Secondly, it wasn't as if Zoro hadn't slept in his car before. Almost died in it once or twice when he'd found himself stuck up in Quebec in below freezing temperatures, but it didn't get that cold in Seattle so he would be fine. But the last thing he wanted was that damn fussy cook…fussing at him the entire time… he'd have plenty of that when they were actually traveling together.

Zoro drained the rest of the beer. He didn't really want to think about it. Had to give the cook something to do before he burst a blood vessel, though. And…anyway, he deserve to be there. Get a chance to kick some ass. No matter what Nami had to say about it. It wasn't her damn choice, now, was it? Anyway—

Anyway—he'd made the offer and he wouldn't take it back, but that didn't mean he wanted to be stuck alone in this house like a damn bump on a log, waiting for someone to get home. He could have found his own way, thank you very damn much. It might have taken him a few hours arguing with the damn GPS but that was beside the point. He threw the beer bottle away into the fussy little trashcan and then rooted in his duffel bag for another before realizing he was out. All Sanji had in his dainty little cook kitchen was wine, he knew that, and maybe some cooking sake, but Zoro wasn't in the mood to defend himself from a cook who would be happy to vent his frustrations over a drink or two of sake. Maybe he'd do that later.

For right now, though. Zoro drummed his fingers against his legs. Shifted his weight. Boggled at the Disney collection again and then…since there was nothing better to do, leaned his head back and took a nap. He woke what felt like not a few minutes later to find a yeti scowling down at him. Zoro blinked up at him, sniffed and shifted his weight.

"Get Luffy back okay?"

"Yeah I did," Chopper said with a fierce frown and Zoro watched his shoulders straighten as if he was gearing himself up. "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"You heard me," Chopper said, jabbing a finger in his direction. "Off." And then he tromped off somewhere to get…that. _So soon on a first date?_Ace voice said in his head, a fragment of a distant memory. Zoro told it to shut the hell up, waited until Chopper had disappeared into another room before he got swiftly to his feet and headed for the door.

"If you run away," Chopper called. "You'll only be less of a man."

_Damnit._ Well he wasn't taking off his damn shirt. He sat back on the couch, folding his arms. After a moment, Chopper came back out, holding that damn little blue med bag.

"I don't need a doctor," Zoro said.

"Have you seen one?" Chopper said, blandly, pulling out a box of rubber gloves and a clipboard. Zoro thought of lying but didn't think it would work.

"No," he muttered.

"Then shut up and put this under your tongue."

Zoro sighed and took the offered thermometer, sticking it under his tongue. This was such a pain in the ass. It wasn't like he could see a doctor even if he wanted to, without money or much in any way of IDs but it didn't matter. He didn't need that kind of thing. He was born with two states of being, healthy or dead. Spring allergies didn't count no matter what anyone said and Benedryl made him loopy as shit.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," Chopper said, holding up the clipboard. "Just nod yes or no. Have you gotten in any fights in the past six months?"

Yes.

"Did you fight and get cut with anything rusted or dirty or otherwise requiring a tetanus shot?"  
>No. He made sure of that. The less Chopper had to stick him with shit, the happier he'd be.<p>

"Any new wounds that you're currently trying to hide because they're not a big deal and you don't want me to fuss over them?"

Yes. …No wait damnit he hadn't meant to acknowledge that. Jerk had used his professional voice and Zoro had been taken unaware.

"Have you had sex in the past six months, protected or otherwise?"

He hated that question. Why the hell did Chopper always have to ask it? He felt his face heat and glowered at the med student. Chopper stared calmly back under his thick eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Zoro sighed. Shook his head. No.

"Hmm." Chopper made a few notes on his clipboard and took out the thermometer, peering at it before taking a note. "Slight fever. Probably due to the infection from the wound which I can smell from here, you bastard. I'm going to kick your ass for not taking care of yourself."

"Don't say things like that in your professional tone." It was just too weird. "Anyway I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Shirt off. I need to take a look. Also tomorrow we're going for your flu shot."

"Like hell I am. I never get the flu, damnit. I never even get a head cold."

"That's because you get inoculated and I'm a miracle worker." Chopper took out a gleaming pair of scissors and Zoro tried not to flinch back. The hell was he planning to do with those?

"Your shirt is coming off one way or another," he said, snipping the scissors twice. Damn yeti. Zoro took off his shirt, wishing again his haramaki hadn't gotten slashed all to hell. He hadn't had the time to make a new one.

"Stand up," Chopper said and Zoro did. Really no reason to argue at this point. He kept his expression perfectly neutral even as the man poked and prodded pinched at the wound that would just heal up on its own if people stopped playing with it. But it didn't hurt. He didn't feel it. Instead he focused on three different dolls— no 'display pieces' of the redheaded mermaid one, set up on the high shelf. After a moment, he felt a gusty warm sigh against his side.

"You're going to need stitches. I'm going to sterilize a needle so stay put."

Zoro stayed put and gazed at the collection. It was all so much stuff. Boxes of movies and smiling plastic faces. He'd never have pinned the Curly brow as a collector of so much stuff outside of cooking…stuff or his fussy clothes. Granted there hadn't been room for much but— he hadn't collected anything that Zoro had been aware of. As for this… Other than the few pictures of Sanji hung on the wall, and maybe the chef bobblehead that Luffy got him when they went to that one place with the rides which had seemed like every other place with the rides, the collection could belong to anyone. Maybe he just didn't get it.

"I'm glad you're back," Chopper said, making his way back to the livingroom and digging a stethoscope out of his bag. "We've all been really worried."

"Nothing to worry about." At least not from him. He watched grateful as Chopper breathed on the metal disk, though it was still pretty chilly as the yeti pressed it against his skin.

"We do anyway. We're worriers. Usopp just hides it well."

Zoro snorted. Usopp couldn't hide a…a…something easily hidden well. At least not as far as emotions went. He was pretty good at hiding himself. Or he had been. The guy could be running right by your shoulder one second and then the next yelling at him to do his best from some hidden corner.

"You have to keep coming back, though. At least once a year. Cough."

He complied. After a moment the stethoscope moved.

"I know you don't think it's a big deal but it's important to me. Deep breath."

He took one, his side itching a little.

"So promise me, Zoro," Chopper said, removing the stethoscope and looking down at him with a concerned frown.

"I promise," Zoro said. Provided he lived through this. Which he wasn't holding out much hopes for, given what he'd heard. Hopefully he'd at least get enough information to Sanji who could either continue the rest of the way or set more people on this guy—whoever he was. Chopper was still frowning at him as if he'd heard that somehow. Zoro hoped not. It was bad enough with the guy being a mind reader as well. Though probably it was something different as he marked the sheet and then fiddled with the cords of his stethoscope.

"If he…if Usopp doesn't come back tonight… will you help me get him?"

Zoro thought about that for a moment. Normally he'd let Usopp come back on his own. The fight between him and Sanji had been stupid and petty and not something Zoro had any interest in getting in the middle of. Except…Usopp on his own could take weeks or longer to turn around. Luffy didn't have weeks or longer. Zoro had felt it as he held him. His spirit ebbing bit by bit. Tired of fighting. Tired of the long swim through dark water. He would want them all there before the end and all there they would be, even if Zoro had to burn a few bridges to do it. Afterwords would take care of itself.

"Yeah I'll help. But give him a day." Tonight was too soon. Zoro had to get himself settled first and anyway, he'd promised Bon Clay a beer when he got into town and that was tonight. Chopper nodded.

After what seemed like an eternity of being poked, prodded, examined and stitched, Chopper finished and Zoro felt more than ready to sit down again. It was always like this and logically, didn't make much sense. All he'd been doing was standing there while Chopper worked…but the yeti's attentions were tiring. Soon though his shirt was back on and Chopper had brought a blanket to wrap around his waist as well as a glass of carrot juice instead of the beer Zoro had asked him to check for.

"Do I look like a rabbit to you?"

"It aids in photosynthesis."

"Oh…" He took a sip. It wasn't bad but… Wait a second. Wasn't that photo-whatever for plants? That little— "Oi, oi," Zoro started.

"Mario Kart or Smash Brothers?" Chopper asked as if he could just make Zoro forget.

"Smash Brothers," he said. He liked the elf guy with the sword and anyway, it was bad enough when the GPS told him to turn around—he didn't need that grief from a game with roads that were designed to be confusing.

They played a bit in quiet. Zoro died a lot. He always did at the beginning because he was still trying to get used to the controls, and again a little later on because he took too many, as Usopp said: 'suicidal risks'. But occasionally he won and that was always a good feeling.

"Hey, Zoro…" Chopper said after a while and then fell silent again.

"Mm?" he prompted.

"Um…ho-how do you tell someone you like them?"

What? Zoro blinked at him, so caught off guard his elf guy fell off the screen.

"I mean um, there's this girl," Chopper said, cheeks going red. "And I like her. Well I don't know if I like her. I mean I do. She's nice and everything and smart and I want to see if I like like her but I have to tell her I like her first."

"…Okay…" That was entirely too many likes to fit in one breath. Aside from that, if Chopper was asking what Zoro thought he was asking, wouldn't Sanji or—anyone else be the better person to ask?

"I mean I guess I thought she was cute for a while but I didn't want to say anything…so I thought I'd invite her to the Halloween Party and she could be Belle and I brought the costume and everything but Robin said that asking her and already having a costume was a little creepy and just a shade away from Norman Rockwell. …No wait, Norman Bates. The screamy shower guy. And…you know, when Robin says it's creepy it's pretty creepy and I just—"

"Just ask her," Zoro said in an effort to stem the tide before he got completely washed over. "Worst she can say is no." He hesitated, then added. "And you should probably let her choose her own costume."

"Yeah…I mean I know the costume bit but…I just…thought a theme would be good since she's a little obsessive compulsive and really into matched sets." Chopper kept playing, washed in blue. A vibration in the controller meant Zoro died again and he looked back at the screen. "…also I'm a yeti," Chopper said quietly.

"So?"

"So I mean, if I'm not careful one day she's going to think I'm a wolfman or something."

"Maybe she likes wolves."

"Yeah but who'd want to date one."

That was the crux of the problem right there. Zoro had never dated. Had never even wanted to. He'd hung out and things had happened, but that didn't really qualify as anything other than—hanging out and deciding to screw for a while. Chopper seemed to be aiming for the whole hearts and flowers thing—more noodly love cook territory.

"If she doesn't want to date you because of that, she's not worth dating. Find someone you don't have to change for."

"That's easy to say coming from someone who looks like you."

What did that mean? He wasn't as…hairy but apart from that, they looked pretty much the same as far as he could tell. He rubbed the back of his neck and watched the elf guy get hit by a bomb and plummet over the side again. He wasn't sure what to say about it, though, so didn't.

"I'm sorry," Chopper said. "You're right. I guess… I'm just kind of worried that I'll never find someone who…treats me like you guys do."

"You will." There was no way he wouldn't. Excessive hair was nothing compared to everything he had going for him. Still if it was something Zoro could trade Chopper for, he would. He wasn't sure if he looked much better than Chopper did on the outside but he wasn't really interested in anything that would matter if he had hair or not. It might even help him camouflage some… Not that that would matter in a few weeks.

"Thanks… and…the funny thing is…I didn't…really think about that kind of stuff…until Luffy…until…recently. But…life passes so quickly, you know? A-and anything can happen so…I just…wanted to carpe diem, I guess."

Zoro wasn't entirely sure what a fish had to do with anything—but it must be some kind of weird phrase. Anyway he knew what Chopper meant.

"It's quick but there's no need to rush." He wasn't the one dying, after all. Yeah he might die suddenly for one reason or another but until then there was no point in throwing himself into things he wasn't ready for because he was afraid he'd miss them. "Just enjoy yourself." Because in the end, that's what Luffy wanted for them more than anything. Always had. To have just as much fun as he had. Zoro wasn't quite sure if he'd ever measured up to that standard.

"I'm having fun kicking your butt," Chopper said with a giggle as Zoro was knocked off the platform again. Zoro breathed a laugh.

"For now." Though he went in without the illusion of winning. Video games had never been his thing and his mind kept drifting, but never quite finding shore.

xXxXx

The Bull and the Bear hadn't changed in the handful of times Zoro had been here. It was still dimly lit, seedy, and filled with sweaty men and country music. The last part always struck him as kind of ironic if he thought about it too much, but he generally tried not to. At least the beer was good and people tended to mind their own business.

"Good to see you back again,"the bartender said with a grin and a wink. "Waiting for a friend?"

"Something like that." He wasn't sure where Bon Clay really fit into the spectrum. They had been on opposite sides of the ring, so there had been that bond for a while—however you would classify it. And the cross-dresser had helped them along the way once or twice. Though he'd always seemed more Luffy, Usopp and Nami's friend more than anyone else. For a short while he'd been Nami's 'girlfriend', though in a different sense then what girlfriend usually meant—or at least Zoro was pretty sure. Because then Vivi filled that role and they were girlfriends as in friends except for that one incident which—Zoro wasn't sure he should have seen but they didn't mention and he didn't bring up since he wanted to keep all his parts intact. Anyway, relationships were confusing.

"Well if he doesn't show…" the bartender said.

"Yeah thanks," Zoro said absently, paying for the beer and moving to a recently vacated booth. He'd never been able to deal with the whole hitting on thing and he wasn't about to start now when there was no point. Even if there was a point he'd long since gotten over one night stands or…stands altogether. It was just too much work to keep up with. He'd just about finished his beer and was wondering if he should go up for another when the door banged open and the talking dimmed to a dull roar.

Bon Clay had arrived and Zoro didn't even have to see him to know. He did see him soon, though, the crowd of men parting as the drag queen strutted through their midst, looking like he'd gotten stuck in the bottom half of a disco ball and hadn't bothered to take it off. Someone in the crowd whistled and Bon Clay laughed, blowing them a kiss before giving a little wave. Then he spotted Zoro and a wide grin split his face.

"Zozo! Tall dark and brooding as ever, I see," Bon Clay said, leaning down to give him an air kiss, though not without kicking one leg up. "Well dark and brooding anyway. I'm so happy to see you I just want to spin!" and he did a few times to the cheers of others. Zoro finished his beer and wondered why every table had a basket of peanuts except his. He moved his empty beer bottle a moment before Bon Clay spread backward on the table, cocking one foot up on the edge, his skirt riding dangerously high.

"I don't suppose you'll give me a screaming orgasm," he said, fluttering his jeweled eyelashes.

"No way in hell," Zoro said. He wasn't even going to say it out loud. Bon Clay pouted at him but was all smiles again as someone else offered to order it for him. Good for them.

"Make that two," Bon Clay called, before slipping into the seat properly and sitting—well—like a man. Zoro was too used to it to be bothered—or even look. He raised his hand for another beer.

"It feels like it's been ages. I'd ask how things are but I'm afraid I already know." Bon Clay passed his fingers over his neck, roughly where the claw marks were on Zoro's. Yeah that had been a little stupid but… he couldn't be assed to care. He grunted and grunted a thanks at the second beer before popping the cap and taking a sip. Bon Clay smiled and rested his chin on the backs of his fingers.

"So instead I'll ask about the others. Usoso? Nami-chan? That handsome Prince? Any chance of finding him under my tree?"

"Only if you bound and gagged him first," Zoro said. Bon Clay flicked his hands at him.

"Oh, don't tempt me. He beat me only once and it's been ingrained in my soul forever! I am a lady enough to appreciate the charm and a man enough to feel a rival's warmth deep within my bosom! Would that he felt the same, my Romeo!"

Zoro wondered if Sanji was somewhere feeling faintly queasy. But it was nothing. Just words. If anything Bon Clay was less romantic and more devoted—which was why they were…whatever it was they were.

"I've yet to see our little Straw-chan this month," Bon Clay said. "And I probably won't, alas. A tournament in Sacramento is just pulling me away! Training new recruits, you know. Teaching boys how to kick in high heels is not a mission for the faint of heart." Two Screaming Orgasms arrived, both with a toothpick that impaled two cherries and the round of a banana. Bon Clay took one and Zoro peered at the other which he assumed was for him. It wasn't a good idea to mix beer and liquor, but, the hell with it.

"How is he?" Bon Clay asked.

"Dying," Zoro said, taking a sip. That…was a lot of vodka. It slammed straight into his gut and felt like it kept on going.

"Oh…" Bon Clay said. "…Is…there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it." He didn't want to talk about it, or take place in the sympathy fest that was bound to happen. There was enough like that going on with his nakama. Bon Clay sucked the cherry banana sandwich off his toothpick and regarded Zoro, looking serious despite his faint smile.

"And you plan to join him."

Well he couldn't deny it. Not exactly. He shrugged and sat back, drinking deeply from the…screaming org…mixed drink as he idly watched the bartender.

"I mean, I'm not nosy, but I hear things and who you are going after."

"What do you know about him?" Zoro asked, cutting a look at Bon Clay.

"Well, not much. I would tell you if I did, ZoZo, you know that, but not many people in my circle do know much. He's not even an upandcomer. Hasn't hit the circuits as far as I know and I know. Anyone with his…well…rumored skill would be bound to cause ripples, even in the most obscure circuits."

"Highroller fighter maybe?"

"You would know more than I."

He'd only been on a highroller fight once and that was something completely different. Anyway, he didn't follow the circuits like Bon Clay did or—at all really. That's what Nami did. He just went where he was pointed.

"I do know, that is, I've heard that he's looking to expand his domain—whatever that is. He's absorbed the Priests already. Even Gedatsu."

"How careless," Zoro muttered. Though that was going to make the fight that much harder if they had to go through them. Four priests, two each. Plus the Eneru guy. Unless he just sent Sanji after the priests and hope he got out okay… Or just got as much information as they could before actually going in so he could leave Sanji behind and fight himself.

"Anyway, listen to me, before you charge nobly but uselessly into that good night, let me hook you up."

Zoro choked on his vodka.

"I don't…" he wheezed. Coughed. Tried to clear his throat. "I don't—"

"Need that kind of thing. I know. I've heard it. But I also know you used to."

Zoro glared at him. He was not getting into that discussion. Not with Bon Clay. Not with anyone.

"Didn't need it then either," he said. Which was true. He'd had plenty of other things to occupy his time with. And after… other…things… He hadn't really deserved it anyway. He only regretted that he hadn't kept close enough watch. That Luffy had gotten hurt. No…killed. A death that had been stretched out for five years but the end result was the same.

"If you say so," Bon Clay said, sounding frustrated. "I just don't understand why you feel the need to be dead before you've even died."

Luffy was like that now, so it was only fair. If anything it should be Zoro in that bed right now, trapped in darkness. Living only to remind people of what used to be and what they couldn't have. What they'd lost. Except if it was different, if Luffy were the one with his eyes open right now, everyone would thrive. The world would move and change, tilt on the whims of that bright-eyed idiot. There would be color in the world again.

"Well if you change your mind, call me. You have my number."

"Yeah," Zoro said. And then: "Thanks." Because whatever Bon Clay was, he was a kind of friend and at least deserved being thanked for everything he done. Everything he'd put up with. But after that, there wasn't much more he could say. Bon Clay, for once, didn't seem to want to fill the silence either, just sipped at his drink and scanned the room as if trying not to look directly at Zoro. Finally he sighed, putting down the empty cup.

"It's been wonderful, ZoZo, but I think one or two young men owe me a screaming orgasm."

"Sure."

Bon Clay stood. Paused. And patted the table beside Zoro's hand.

"I'll miss you," he said, before clicking off, welcoming his young men with open arms. He'd miss Bon Clay too, in a way. The man didn't let anything get in his way and had gotten laid more times than a bed. Heh. He should introduce him to Chopper sometime. If Bon Clay could do it, Chopper wasn't going to have a problem.

Zoro finished his own drink, switched to beer then decided that he'd gotten the taste of vodka behind his teeth and ordered more of it, straight up. Nami should be here. They'd have a contest. Brooding and drinking. He'd win at one and lose at the other and he wished it was the drinking he'd win at. She was brighter than he was. Stronger. More determined to live despite everything that life had thrown at her. A sister. A family. A town. She wold be okay in the end.

It was a consolation. Everyone would be okay in the end. There was the triangle of Chopper, Usopp and Sanji. Nami and her family, but also Franky and Vivi. Robin and Brook and Franky, but he made careful to separate them in his head because for some reason, as he understood things, Robin and Franky hadn't been on speaking terms for a while now. They would be okay, though. They would all…pull together…and maybe the dreams that Luffy promised wouldn't come true but as long as they were alive they could keep dreaming. As long as they could open their eyes at the start of a day, their dreams were still waiting. Maybe not the same, but ones that they didn't know existed.

It was funny, he thought on his…fourth or fifth…something mixed but mostly vodka and maybe a little rum. Luffy…had asked everyone where they wanted to go. What they wanted to do but…when Zoro had first seen him, walking along the highway and slowed down— Luffy had just climbed in and said:

'Let's go.'

And when Zoro had asked where had said:

'Wherever.'

And so they'd gone. All over the country. Across the sea. Everywhere that Luffy went, people followed. Found themselves. Realized their own dreams. And those dreams were still with them. That was his legacy more important than any picture in the world. Even when…things ended, things changed…his name would be remembered. Spread. Damn. He rubbed the heel of his hand against he side of his head. Now he knew why Ray drank so damn much.

After a while even those thoughts smudged out into a blurry haze of booze and country music which—actually wasn't half bad if he didn't listen to it. Maybe because there were fewer people in here to enjoy it. They should come back. It looked like they were having a good time and…they should have a good time. Having a good time was really good. Luffy would like them to have a good time so they should do it for Luffy.

"D't'fer Luffy," he said. Muttered. No one heard him, though and he still didn't have any damn peanuts. The bartender came over to him with a smile and Zoro wanted to tell him to have more fun like that.

"Time to get going," the bartender said and Zoro couldn't help but admire his beard from this angle.  
>"Do you need me to call you a cab?"<br>Cab? No…no, he had no money and Nami would kill him but he did…have a car? Oh he hadn't taken it. That was fine. He was tough. This was training. He stood up, and gave the guy a level look.

"I'll walk," he said, and made his way—carefully-to the door. It was…a cold and windy night. Only without the wind and he stood on the curb, blinking at the deserted parking lot. Bus stop. Down the street. Right. He could…wait for a bus and…follow that back. Because there was a bus stop near Sanji's house so…they'd go to the same place eventually.

But then again, he thought, as he sat at the bus stop. Maybe…maybe he should just…do some winter training and sleep …here? The snow was crunchy but it wasn't snowing and…even if it was glass retained heat. His butt buzzed again like it had been doing on and off for the past few hours. Oh…no it was his phone. Damn phone. He squinted at it a bit, trying to make out who called but…fuck it. He pressed talk.

"I'm goin' to bed."

"Where the fuck are you?" Sanji's voice, a low snakey hiss but tight with rage. Damn curly cook, he already told him.

"I said, I'm goin' to bed." He patted the metal bench. "Shoulda broughta 'nother coat."

"I repeat. Where the fuck are you," Sanji said. "Give me a name. A building nearby. Something."

"I'll be fine. It's training."

"You're drunk."

"Psshh." He wasn't drunk. He never got drunk. Ever. The bench was looking pretty damn narrow however.  
>"I need to find a bigger bench." There was a long sigh on the the other end.<p>

"Of course you do, shitty mosshead. That's a loser's bench."

"It's dented."

"Yeah, see? Don't want to sleep on that shit. Tell you what, though, I know where there's a really big bench to sleep on. Strong guys only."

"You…You're pat…partonsizing me, bastard." There was no such thing as a strong guy bench unless it was a bench press and that you really couldn't sleep on.

"Come here and say that to my face."

"Don't know where you are. Bus hasn't come yet."

"Then I'll come to you and kick your ass that way. Give me a name."

"Zoro."

"The name of the street, you dipshit!"

Zoro winced. Why was he always so screechy? He was like a parrot that never got fed.

"Parkside something." He should have just walked.

"Okay. I bet you're too much of a shitty wuss to do… fifteen hundred push ups before I get there."

"I'll do more then that."

"Yeah right."

He had done exactly fifteen hundred and two by the time the car rolled up near his face. His arms ached and he didn't feel like moving his nose from the ground but it was two more than Sanji'd asked for so the man could kindly bite his ass. There was another long sigh, enough to fill a hot air balloon and Sanji grabbed his arm.

"Come on, you idiot." Zoro stumbled to his feet because there was no way pasta arms could pull him anywhere close to vertical and let himself be pushed in the car. It was warm. Much warmer then the bench.

"Where's th' other bench," he murmured, leaning his head on Sanji's shoulder. He wouldn't have asked but…he was pretty damn tired.

"At my house."

"Good. I'll train there."

"You do that."

"You go on," he murmured. Because that was important. Because Sanji had to understand that. Maybe he didn't. But maybe he did…because he always went on no matter what on his stick legs. It was always impressive. He would carry everyone with him. Pull them alongside no matter what because…because they always came home to his bench.

"Fine but you're coming with me," Sanji said. "Or who knows where the hell you'll end up."  
>He would go as far as he could. Would fight as hard as he could and in the end… with Sanji's help …maybe he would be able to make things up to his captain…and everyone who'd ever believed in him.<p>

**You can still be free…**

Zoro has no idea what the hell is going on. He hasn't for the past few days, in fact. He remembers passing out from the trip, waking up to a sense of danger and goons in orange jumpsuits trying to get the jump on him… Fought them. Or tried as they kept shooting him with those damn darts. Pesky stings everywhere, like the time he stepped on that fire ant nest—only this time he actually had passed out like a heavy anvil being dropped on his head from a height.

He remembers waking up again and feeling like he's chugged fifteen espressos while taking heroin on the side— Following Nami through halls were crawling with fog and he'd half been convinced he'd been stuck in a horror movie—sure he felt the walls moving in and had battled a smoke monster until Nami had screeched 'what the hell are you doing' at him and he'd realized it was just smoke and he was probably mostly high as fuck.

He'd fought Hachi well—had almost killed him which he felt a slight distaste in the back of his mouth for. In the end he'd been a flailing opponent, serious but distracted by other things, worried and guilty. Zoro had been able to see every pore of his skin and, he could have sworn, the blood rushing underneath. He'd spent a while just trying to find the right blood stream, aware that everyone was staring at him until Nami kicked him in the shin. Damn woman.

At the end of all that, he helped Luffy and some of the townspeople haul every body out of said building. Though it was a while before he could stop hearing voices in the walls long enough to help set it on fire… Nearly burning himself down as he looked at the fire and tried to make shapes out of it. Remembers thinking he wanted to roast marshmallows on the open flames like he used to want to do when he was a kid but they'd never gotten around to it—and then that time when they'd been going through the store and he'd tried to hide marshmallows in his puffy blue frog coat and Father made him apologize and then knocked him down the stairs. If Luffy hadn't grabbed his arm, yelled at him, pulled him out with his face smeared with soot and blood— it would have hurt a lot.

And now he is safe, he supposes. He can tell because of the soft bed and the bandages, but mostly because he can hear Usopp speaking and the boy's voice is high with excitement rather than the bone-shaking terror over little things that it usually is.

"You really mean it?" Usopp is saying. "Sanji…"

"Yeah. Just this once, okay? Just for a few months." That annoying Dartboard brow. So he'd be sticking around, too, would he? That isn't so bad. Zoro had felt the strength in his kick that one time and felt bad about the sucker punch despite the fact that the curly q had been the one distracted. Still, he doesn't mind setting up with the guy for a rematch or two, really see how he can kick. At least he won't go for the shin, repeatedly, in some kind of worked up fury no matter how many times he tried to explain that he was trying to see the other edge of the universe.

"Awesome! Okay, I'll use this time to perfect my no hands kung fu! Known in some circles as the deadliest martial arts ever," Usopp says. Zoro wonders if it includes making idiots choke on sweet and sour chicken.

"Eh? Really?" says said idiot, duly impressed and impressionable.

"Well yeah! Actually, while you were asleep, I used this secret technique to save Nami from sixteen ninjas!"

"Ninja," Zoro mutters, his voice sounding like rust which isn't surprising since his tongue feels like an old sock. And maybe since they don't understand adds: "It isn't plu—"

"I'd save her from a thousand ninjas," Dartboard brow says, and if Zoro didn't think he was an idiot before, now he's pretty much thoroughly convinced.

"Ye…yeah right. Anyway so this technique—"

"To travel just the two of us on an adventure of love!"

"I was armed with just an orange and a spoon—"

"Paris! Rome! Wrapped together forever!"

"—And then I peeled the orange but then this giant beetle flew up out of nowhere."

"Don't talk about your shitty ugly beetles when I'm thinking about my sweet Nami!"

"When aren't you? Anyway, this one wasn't ugly."

"What kind of beetle was it?" Luffy asks, eager.

"Atlas. I used to have a collection of them back home."

"Hoh really? I want to go see them!"

"Sorry, they all escaped into Sanji's sock drawer."

"DON'T LIE LIKE THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Ahh! Don't kick me! Look there's one crawling out of your sock now!"

"Shit! Usopp!"

"You guys are really funny!" Luffy says with a laugh. Zoro can only wonder if he's still high. He opens his eyes to check but everyone is blurry but real enough, except the blond is shaking his socks out like he's trying to fly and Luffy and Usopp are rolling on the bed before the blond snarls and kicks under the edge of the bed, sending it and them flat against a wall. Yeah okay. What the hell did they put in him?

"Anyway," Luffy says, pushing back the bed with a crash. "We should definitely get something to eat."

"My nose," Usopp groans. "It's broken beyond repair."

"You just ate two hours ago," Sanji says.

"I'm still hungry."

"I think a few teeth are loose, too," Usopp says.

"Alright, what do you want? But remember this isn't our shitty house."

"Meat on a bone!"

"I'll see what I can do. Come on, shitty longnose, I'll make you hot chocolate."

"I think I'm going to di— Oh okay! With marshmallows?"

"If I can find them."

Hey…he wants a marshmallow. Not…necessarily in hot chocolate unless it is also mixed with whiskey. He tries to say as much but his mouth doesn't seem to want to cooperate and then Usopp shuts off the lights, darkness flooding the room. That's fine. He'll just…go down and see if he can filch some. Now just to get out of bed. Sitting up seems to be a bad idea right now so he'll just get out from the legs up. He slides one leg out, curling his toes against the cold floor, and then the other. Twinges work their way all up his body, twitching under bandages that are too damn tight. He scratches at them idly, or tries, but his hands feel like lead. Everything does. But that's not a deterrent. It's training.

Somehow he manages to stand, leaning against the wall for a moment before straightening and forcing himself to walk a more or less steady pace, cursing as he nearly trips over a shoe. At least it's not as bad as busting his toe on a weight. He comes to the top of the stairs and makes his way down, hearing voices in another part of the house. He pokes through a few darkened rooms until—he inexplicably finds himself outside. Zoro sighs and rubs the back of his head. They really need to mark their back doors better.

Ah, well, it's not as if it's a bad problem. The night is cool, the grass feels good under his feet and the sky is speckled with stars, smudged out a bit by the steady glow of street lamps just over the tall hedge. He can hear cars rushing by just beyond and see the flick of their lights sometimes through the tightly packed branches. There is something like a porch light on just around the corner and he follows it, hoping he'll find the kitchen.

It's not the kitchen or even a porch light. Instead it's a yard swing, lit by two ground lamps by either side. Nami is sitting on it, barefoot, idly swinging back and forth with her toes in the damp earth as she clutches a half empty bottle of Four Roses Bourbon. She looks dressed for a funeral, all in black and white. There is an orange in her lap, which she's rolling back and forth with her fingertips. He's not sure whether to go or stay but she senses him, jerking upright, the pinwheel falling on the grass. Her face is pale but her eyes narrow. Fight or flight. Zoro moves out of the shadow of the house and into the light.

She relaxes, then sits back, a different sort of tension settling in her shoulders as her face becomes a mask.

"So you're finally awake," she says, her voice hard. "How many fingers am I holding up? And don't you dare say octopus." It's annoying when she's bossy like this but he brushes it mostly aside since he wonders if she's overcompensating for something else. Though 'octopus'? What the hell?

"Four," he says, moving to sit beside her for companionship's sake and not because he feels another wave of dizziness crashing over him. He does, of course, but he can handle it. She makes a noise kind of like a laugh and he pushes the swing for her since his feet are closer to the ground. Just beyond the light, fireflies wink on and off in the tall grass.

"So that's that," Nami says, taking a sip of Bourbon. "One big fight and then it's all over."  
>He grunts to say that he's heard. He isn't sure what to say to exactly. He's still not sure what it is they were fighting for other than for Nami's sake. He doesn't even know if Luffy knows the full story but that kind of thing has never seemed to matter to him. Anyway, had she been expecting more? What usually happens after a fight? She doesn't go on, staring at the bottle, lost in thought. As if the world has just run her over. That's what it does. It's callus like that. As long as you're standing the world will find a way to knock you down so you just have to find a way to haul yourself upward again, hand over hand.<p>

She lets out a breath and then gives him a wry smile over the glass lipped bottle, sipping at it and then offering it to him.

"Where are you from? No, let me guess, Sapporo? Hokkaido? Little Tokyo?"  
>He's heard that all before and he's never gotten why. It's partly his heritage, he supposes, but he's never considered himself to look the part. Maybe it was the katana.<p>

"Texas," he says mildly, taking a sip of Burbon. It's smooth. Sweeter than he normally likes his booze. But good quality. "About ten miles from the border."

"What really?" she laughs a little. "Somehow I can't picture you in a stetson."  
>He can't either, though mostly because he isn't sure what a stetson is. Probably something stereotypically Texan, though he's never felt Texan. Never felt much of anything other than occasionally alive.<p>

"How did you get to be a swordsman?"

"Practice." Every day. For hours. Until his arms ached and sweat raked trails down his forehead. Wanting to be the best. To prove himself as—as worth something, he supposes. In the end he's not entirely sure if it really worked out how he thought it would.

'We'll be the strongest together,' Kuina had said, her eyes fierce and dark…and he'd agreed, caught up in her fire. Wanting to best her. Wanting to rise with her and take on the world somehow.

'Worthless,' the old man had said until Zoro could taste blood in his mouth and it's strange how that word more than any other has stayed with him. It's because in a way the old man is right. What did the strongest swordsman mean when swords no longer mattered?

"What do you want?" Nami asks, taking the bottle from him and Zoro blinks at her. Her cheeks redden a little and she looks away. "I mean…why are you…you know…traveling with Luffy?"  
>To be the strongest. Even now it was still the answer that came to his lips. Oddly, he'd never told Luffy that. It hadn't seemed to matter. Nothing did except the open road and having fun. Though he always got the sense that the kid was waiting for that answer.<p>

"Don't know." He looks at her. "Are you coming?"

"Hmm." She smirks. "That's a question." After a moment she takes a pull from the bottle, hands it back. The wind whispers through the hedges. She's annoying and she changes things that don't need to be changed and he'll never see the bathroom first if she comes along—but Luffy wants her to and that's a good enough reason to want the same. Well— at least he isn't actively against her coming, so that's something right? The rest of it will take some getting used to.

"Oii! Namii!" Luffy's voice splinters the night like a shot. "Are you out here?"

"Maybe she was kidnapped by aliens," Usopp's voice floats along behind.

"She'd better not be, I'll kick their asses."

"How can he be so ridiculous twenty-four/seven," Nami says, but she sounds amused. Is he? It's a reasonable response to alien abductions as far as Zoro is concerned. You could never trust those damn things to not get weird with pointy bits. After a moment more of calling, Luffy's head, with Usopp's just under it, poke around the side of the building.

"There you are…" Luffy says. "Oh, Zoro you're awake."

"How did you get down here without ending up in another county?" Usopp asks, flatly.

"Oi," Zoro says. Even he would notice something was wrong if he'd walked that far. What kind of idiot did they take him for?

"Mystery of the ages," Nami says and Zoro is rapidly changing his mind about being okay with her coming along. Usopp straightens at something he seems to notice and then looks down, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um…by the way Nami…sorry…for your um…about your mom…"

"Don't worry about it," Nami says quickly, her voice bright. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah," Luffy says. "Sanji wanted to know if you wanted hot chocolate and he won't let us have any until we ask you." Normally, Zoro knows, he'd be pouting about it. But he'd spoken calmly and is just watching her, curling his toes in the damp earth and matching Usopp with his hands in his pockets only his shoulders are straight and his head is up. "We can go wait for you if you want."

"It'll get cold if you do that."

"That's okay," Luffy says with a grin. "It'll taste better with you."

"Yeah and Sanji probably won't let us have it otherwise," Usopp mutters.

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Well I can't argue with that logic," Nami says, standing. "I could use some hot chocolate."  
>"Ask him about meat on a bone, too," Luffy says as they disappear in a group back around the building and are soon out of sight.<p>

"Don't push your luck," Nami says. Zoro figures he's alone and is contemplating about whether he wants marshmallows enough to move to get them or if he's decided to sleep here for the night. Either option seems reasonable. He drops a hand to the bench and blinks in surprise and picks up a pinwheel which must have been sitting beside her in her shadow. He twirls it between his fingers with a faint smile and watches the light slip around its glossy surface. He blows it, listening to it tick, then looks up when Usopp says:

"Oi, you coming?"

The guy is looking around the building, lead by his long nose.

"Yeah." Zoro stands to follow Usopp, leaving the pinwheel behind him on the gently swaying swing.


	14. Sing About Tragedies, These Are the Days

**Nobody wants to hear you sing about tragedy**

What…time was it? What day…? Zoro peeled his eyes open, wincing at the grey light that tumbled into the room from open windows. He was on a air mattress—which had deflated on one side—in a house that smelled like cigarettes and frying eggs. He could hear them sizzling now. Oh, right. Zoro ran a hand over his face and rolled back to lie spreadeagled on the mattress, trying to better distribute the air with his weight as he stared up at the ceiling. He had a mild headache and his tongue felt like sawdust, but he was grateful that was all it was. Last time he'd gotten that wasted he'd woke up in a coconut bra and mini dress with Ace's hand on his thigh. He'd never quite believed the freckled bastard when he'd claimed that he was just as surprised as Zoro was. It had always been hard to believe Ace when he'd said anything with that shit eating grin.

He pushed that memory from his mind, instead yawning and rolling out of bed, faintly surprised at carpet between his toes. He had shoes on last night. Either Sanji had helped him kick them off or they were tied together and strung over telephone wires somewhere. He hoped not. Those were the only shoes he had. He found them, thankfully, resting by his swords and, more importantly at this moment, his duffel bag. Zoro gathered up a fresh change of clothes and went to the kitchen archway where Sanji seemed to be cooking enough food to feed a small army, his narrow shoulders tense. The ashtray on the island was full, too, which told Zoro more than anything that it was going to be a bad morning. Well— first thing was first.

"Shower?" he muttered.

"Upstairs, first door to the right," Sanji said without turning around. "That means opposite your shitty earring side in moronese."

"Tch." Ass. Zoro knew his right from his left thank you so very damn much. And he hadn't asked where the shower was but if it had been available. Trust Sanji to not know the difference between subtlety and a two-by-four. He was still grumbling about it by the time he found the shower, which was the same side as his earring side if he got turned around, but Sanji hadn't said that, had he? Now who was so smart, pervert cook? He grumbled as he turned on the water and grumbled as he got under the spray, but soon the heated water soothed him—sliding over his back, drumming against his head, murmuring over his ears.

He tried to think of other things besides the annoying cook. Like the fact that, apparently, Eneru was amassing an army. It was small only in number. The Priests, when Zoro had last heard of them, were just on the edge of disappearing into the world of highrollers—with fights as expensive as they were secret. They were the elite of the elite and that they were working for a seeming nobody didn't bode well. He didn't like being under that Lucci guy either, but so far it was the only lead they had. Though he was starting to wonder if it really mattered. He went in the direction that Nami pointed but in the end, the only thing that really changed was that someone else was dead.

In the end, though, he thought as he shaved in the small brightly lit mirror— He'd promised to keep going forward, no matter what. Accept the consequences of what he'd started. The real challenge would be to make sure Sanji was ready for at least some of the fight. It would be enough for that guy even if they didn't win. To get the chance. To get the fire out of his system and go back to life. To those that Zoro had to do was push him to that point. Give him something to feel good about.  
>The cook was already about to explode, Zoro saw, coming back downstairs and watching the kitchen in the periphery as he put his dirty clothes away. He was leaning against the counter, smoking and drilling holes into Chopper's head with his eyes as the poor kid struggled to eat everything Sanji had set out. He moved himself into the cook's baleful glare, taking some of the pressure off Chopper who hadn't even gotten out of his sweats and taking some of the food. There was coffee there for him. Black coffee because Sanji somehow remembered everything that they'd ever drank, it felt like.<p>

"Should we um…save some for Usopp?" Chopper asked, giving Zoro a significant look under his eyebrows. Hammering in the point with a mallet more like. Sanji snorted.

"Hell if I know. Hell if I even care. Let that shitty sniper stay wherever he wants. If he does call I'm going to kick his ass so he'd better hope he catches my shitty voice mail. It's not like I'm not use to shitheads wandering off." Sanji shot Zoro a glare and he didn't rise to it or there would be a fight. Sanji wouldn't forgive himself for losing it in Zeff's kitchen or being late for work. So Zoro just shifted on his stool and pulled the newspaper closer, absently looking at the pictures of fires and stressed politicians. It looked like Wapol had landed on his feet again. Weird.

"What doesn't get eaten put away," Sanji said, tugging on his jacket. "And wash the shitty dishes while you're at it."

"Yes, Sanji," Chopper murmured.

"Not you. The shitty mosshead who needs to earn his keep."

'You're the one that wanted me to come here, jackass,' he wanted to say, but bit the words back, not even looking at him as he sipped his coffee. The mug creaked under his hand and he set it down.

"We have plans tomorrow," Zoro said as he heard the door open, felt the gust of cold air. "Don't forget."

"What shitty plans?" Sanji snapped. Zoro looked at him. Sometime before they were all popsicles, Sanji got it. Lit a cigarette. "Fine. Whatever." And he went out and shut the door. The car outside thrummed to life and Chopper sniffed. Looking away from him, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's not worth crying over," Zoro said, after a moment. "Where's Usopp?"

"I…I don't know we… we tried calling him a few times. Well I did… Sanji—was…" Chopper shrugged and muttered something that Zoro didn't catch. Didn't matter. Where was Usopp. Maybe ran off. Possibly kidnapped. Zoro wouldn't rule that kind of thing out. But he also wouldn't rule out Usopp hitching a flight back home or a car out somewhere other than here. Zoro wanted to have faith that the guy hadn't skipped town, though. At least not voluntarily. He wasn't here…he probably wasn't at the hotel or Nami or Vivi would have snuck in a call or text—

"Where else would he be if he isn't here?"

"Um…Oh! The Bannermans, maybe. But…well he hasn't wanted to go there."

"Do you know where they are?"

"I have the address. I can put it in the GPS."

That thing. Zoro made a face. He was pretty sure it hated him at this point. The feeling was mutual. No wonder he got lost when the thing kept saying turn now, make a u-turn, go right, go left, make a u-turn. If Nami hadn't paid for them he'd have chucked them out the window and backed up over them. Repeatedly.

"But even if he is there…I don't think he'd want to see us."

"Too bad." Maybe Luffy would have given him a choice, but the time for that kind of thing was over. He could do this much, couldn't he, before the end. Keep them all from falling apart. At least not until after the inevitable.

xXxXx

The Bannermans house was pretty big. Two stories, blue and white with a big oak tree in the back yard, branches like skeletons now. There was a hopeful tire swing hanging from one of the lower limbs. It looked like a place out of one of those children's movies where the kids had everything they could want but—wanted adventure or fantasy or their parents to get married or something. Kids movies were damn weird.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" Chopper said. "Usopp took me here last year."

"Yeah?"

"It was um…well his fam—uh—the Bannermans are really nice people…"

"Mm." The question was how to get in there. He couldn't tell if anyone was home and it was all in the approach anyway. Coming to Usopp like a guest would just let him sit Zoro down in a living room somewhere and awkwardly avoid everything while the Bannermans, whatever they were really like, smiled and asked inane questions. Zoro hated that bullshit.

"…a-and then I helped Mrs. Bannerman make a popcorn garland to put around the tree," Chopper was saying. "It was fun but…kind of really Stepford Wives, too."

"Which room is Usopp's?" Zoro cut in.

"Um right there. See the window under the eaves?" Chopper pointed. Right next to the tree. Perfect. Zoro undid his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Want me to come with you?" Chopper said.

"Not right now." He shut the door before the yeti could protest. Chopper would give Usopp another distraction. Anyway he didn't want to have to worry about the kid falling out of the tree and breaking his neck.

-And actually it would be a lot easier to climb this thing if there were more branches…and if bark didn't keep tugging at his shirt, and raining down in his eyes. Things like this always looked like the shit in movies. Why was real life always such a damn mess? He leapt for a higher branch, the one he was on snapping unexpectedly beneath him, throwing off his height. He managed to grab the upper branch with an arm, bruising his chin in the process as the lower one crashed down into the yard below.

The branch he was on started to creak, too, bending lower and lower. Zoro cursed. He was so close to the roof ledge. He kicked out lightly, trying to get it. If he could just…get a boot on it then…

"Zoro!" Chopper called. "Ahh! Be careful!"

"Shut up," Zoro said through his teeth, sweat sliding down his face. Chopper's voice might cause vibrations to make the branch break and anyway he had this. Just. Had to reach. A little more… The window above him squeaked open.

"And just what in the hell do you think you are doing?" said a smooth voice above him that— was definitely not Usopp. He looked up to see some guy with slicked back hair and glasses. Had the Bannermans moved? Or was this the wrong window? Zoro felt heat coming to his face, wondering whether he should ask or drop the ten or so feet and bolt for the safety of anonymity.

"Uh…" Before he could make any kind of decision the branch creaked again and he tried to shuffle back on it where it would hopefully bear his weight a little more.

"You're possibly either a deranged squirrel or the worst criminal I've ever seen," the man said, adjusting his glasses with the heel of his hand. "Hang around, will you? Perhaps the police can figure it out."

Damn. Damn, damn, damn! He didn't want to spend the rest of his time here skulking around and ducking away from windows.

"No! Wait, Khaladore!" Chopper called from below and out of the corner of his eye, Zoro could see the kid waving madly with both arms over his head. "He's with us. I mean me! We came to see Usopp!"

"See him or kidnap him?" Khaladore said. Zoro didn't bother to answer that as he moved closer to the trunk and tried to squirm around to catch another branch. "In any case, if you'd care to come in like civilized people rather than gorillas, you'll find him where all good strays are kept. In the basement." And the window shut with a click. Zoro found his footing finally, his heart setting to a normal rhythm—and decided he didn't like that guy very much.

xXxXx

"So then— More soda, Chopper?"

"No I'm fine."

"Okay." Usopp flopped cross legged on the fold out couch, making the hinges squeak dangerously. "So then Mr. High and cultured comes back from his European Grand Tour like some kind of prince of darkness or whatever and kicks me out of my own room! And the Bannermans are like." Usopp spoke in a high pitched voice. "Well he is going to inherit the house one day and you're an adult now. It's time for you to accept responsibility. Here have some want ads, I'm sure there's a circus that's missing a clown."

"They didn't say that, Usopp," Chopper said.

"They might as well have," Usopp said, drinking soda straight from the bottle. "I wanted to punch his perfect teeth in."

Yeah, Zoro too— He stared at the sheep face mug that smiled back at him, not sure whether to feel vindicated or annoyed that things had turned out exactly as he'd thought they would. It had been an hour already and in that time Usopp and Chopper had gossiped like old women at a grocery store and the Khaladore thing had been brought up three times.

"Maybe you can just sit down and talk it through with him," Chopper said. "Tell him how you feel."

"Yeah right. And maybe then I'll go base jumping from the moon. This is real life, not Oprah."

"Yeah if it was we'd all be getting cars."

"Haha right? I'd kill for a TTS Roadster. Or maybe even an A8 for the killer stereo system. That's traveling in class. And much better then any damn Mercedes no matter how many seat warmers it has."  
>Was there a flat surface he could beat his head against without attracting too much attention?<p>

"I still want a PT Cruiser," Chopper said.

"No way, Chopperman. I keep telling you that's just one step away from soccermom caravan. What you really want is—"

"Will you call Sanji already, you ass?" Zoro said. Silence. It had…admittedly sounded a lot better in his head—and in his head he hadn't sounded quite so annoyed but he didn't really give a damn what an A8 Roadrunner or whatever it was.

"No way," Usopp said into the stillness. It was unexpected and when Zoro looked up at him, saw the sniper's face was hard.

"Usopp…" Chopper said.

"No, I mean it. No way. I was kind of an ass, okay, I admit it. But he was too! Blowing the Zeff thing out of proportion when he knew I'd never insult Pops like that!"

"M-maybe, but he was stressed and—" Chopper started.

"Yeah well so what? So am I! So is everyone! Why does he get a free pass just because he's the one that chose to stick around the longest?"

That was true. Sanji had been here the longest. Keeping Luffy company while Zoro had tried to find some kind of remedy…and then some kind of something else. Something to hold on to.

"You don't have to say 'sorry'," Chopper said, holding up his hands. "Just tell him you're okay."

"Then he can call me," Usopp said.

"He did call," Zoro pointed out. Usopp snorted and flicked through his phone.

"Only number I see on here is Chopper's."

"We-well he was using me but—"Chopper said.

"Of course he was." Usopp tossed the phone on the bed. "Because he's too much of a 'manly man' to check up on me himself. He doesn't believe in emotions and you know what? Fine. Neither do I."

"Maybe he is getting around to it," Chopper said.

"Please, he doesn't call guys."

"He called me," Zoro said. And he hadn't even asked for it. Or expected it. Sanji had just called him to show he— because Zoro was— Because they were— Because he did.

"That's because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Usopp said. "You just piss him off not make him feel any wussy girly emotions."

"I'm sure Sanji doesn't feel like emotions that way," Chopper said.

"Could have fooled me," Usopp said, folding his arms.

Emotional range of a… What did that mean exactly? Did teaspoons have emotional range? And what kind of range did they have? What did Usopp…expect him to do exactly or be? Was that really why—? Not that it bothered him over much why Sanji called him. How the hell was he even supposed to deal with a statement like that? How was he supposed to take it? Emotional range of a teaspoon…

"I mean you guys can have fun in your stoic watch him die club but keep me the hell out of it," Usopp said. Then twisted away. Shoulders stiff. Chopper wrapped a blanket around him and Zoro looked at his hands. He…wasn't wrong… Since whether he faced it or not, it wasn't as if anything would change. Everyone had to deal with this kind of thing in their own way so why did it feel like he was giving up to just let it go? Like Luffy would somehow be disappointed In him for not keeping his crew together. Then again, Zoro had gone off on his own from the start so maybe the troubles had happened there. Maybe he just didn't know how to…feel enough to keep everyone together.

Well maybe the truth just was he wasn't there to interfere with emotional stuff. Especially not between Sanji and Usopp who had a long past Zoro wasn't even a part of. He was here to—help Sanji get stronger and say farewell to— to Luffy. That was it. He had no place here. He stood, gathering his keys.

"I'm…heading out. If you need a ride back…"

"We'll be okay, thanks," Chopper said. "Drive safe."

"And don't end up in Miami," Usopp muttered. Zoro froze then let it go, slipping out the side door through the laundry room rather than going back up through the house. They would be fine in there he knew… But as for himself, now what? He got in the car and drummed his fingers on the wheel for a moment in indecision, before he turned on the damned GPS and put in the directions of the Home.

xXxXx

Maybe part of it, Zoro thought, as he pulled into the parking lot of the Bull and the Bear not too long after, was that Luffy didn't look like Luffy—or anything like human for that matter. He had been so drawn and pale lying there that the more Zoro had looked at him, the more he looked like one of those blank faced corn husk dolls his abuela used to sell by the roadside when he was too young to see over even that short counter. Like he had already gone ahead. Except for the faint rise and fall of his chest which was more ribcage than anything.

He'd tried to drum up some kind of feeling. Sadness, fear, even longing for some bright eyed Luffy he'd known, it seemed, for most of his life. But there was only sawdust stillness. He'd felt the same kind of hollowness when he'd heard that Ace was dead. When he'd seen the picture. Even more recently when he'd met Phoenix Marco in a rare match. Wanting something he couldn't define. It had been a kind of failed death match and the crowed had booed them out of the ring. Zoro touched his throat absently, feeling the slowly fading grooves there.

He had wanted an end, he hadn't gotten it and in the end, he hadn't cared—other than to realize how little of a thing that was to ask. The Phoenix still had his pride even despite all else. Maybe he was just broken. Well, in the end, either way didn't matter. He sat at the bar and the bartender, the same one from last night, smiled at him.

"Starting a little early, are we?" he said. "Glad I decided to pull a double shift. Going same as last night? Start off slow before nosediving into the deep end?"

Sure he was about to say but then thought against it. After all, it wasn't as if he had anything to do until tomorrow.

"Whiskey, Four Roses if you have it." He spun a quarter on the table, watching it flash until it fell, rattling against the polished wooden surface of the bar. "And a burger," he added, since he was a little hungry.

"Coming right up," the bartender said and Zoro nodded, tracing the outline of a pinwheel with his finger.

* * *

><p><strong>These are the days of our lives…<strong>

They are sitting in a little diner in the middle of a rest stop, still in Florida—or at least he's pretty sure. And aside from getting out initially, it's been the most relaxing drive Zoro's had since Nami first decided to come with them. No one telling him where to go or where to turn or reaching over and flicking the turn signal like he can't be trusted to do it his own damn self. Just miles and miles of highway going in a straight line with fields and trees on either side, bridges overhead. The dweeb squad behind him, laughing or singing or chatting, Nami reading a book or fiddling with the radio—and at least she had good taste in music. No smaltzy light rock or Celine Dion shit. He'd never listened to jazz before and it was kind of nice. Kind of smoky. Relaxing but in an attentive way. He'd found a kind of peace like that.

A kind of peace he was fairly sure was going to be ended as dinner wound down. Nami has her glasses on and her hair up, always a bad sign. On the table next to her elbow is all the money they have and in front of her is a notebook filled with numbers. He has a feeling he's not going to like what's coming—but he'll deal with it. She's going to be a more or less permanent fixture now, but that doesn't mean he's going to let himself get pushed around. He smacks Luffy's hand away from his fries and dips one in the gravy, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"We're going to have to make some choices, guys," Nami says, straightening and smacking Luffy's hand away from her mostly eaten sandwich. "We have three hundred dollars total and the next arena isn't for two weeks yet."

"Is that bad?" Luffy asks, deftly stealing the hamburger from between the slices of bun off Usopp's plate as the longnose peers at the numbers.

"Yeah of course it is. Oi, oi! Stop that!" He chops Luffy's hand and the meat breaks in half, one side flopping onto a ketchupy mess on the table and the other disappearing into the bottomless pit that is their captain. Sanji clicks his tongue.

"Don't do that, shithead. You're making a mess. Here." And he slides his own plate over.

"Oh thanks!" Luffy says with a grin.

"Do that too often and you'll starve to death," Zoro says and Luffy laughs as if it isn't his fault that the guy will be even more skin and bones than he already is.

"I can handle it," Sanji says, lighting a cigarette.

"Anyway," Nami says as Usopp, grumbling, scrapes his burger off the table. "Hotel rates are only going to go up the further south we get."

"How can we be going south if we're pointed forward?" Zoro says, because that makes literally no sense.

"It muf be a myfery fifay," Luffy says and Zoro sighs and wipes the spray of meat bits from his face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Sanji says. "Of food or stupid."

Exactly. No. Wait just a damn minute—

"You got something to say, Dartboard brow?"

"I think I already said it, moss for brains."

"You wanna take this outside, Curly?" and he would have risen and been on the process of getting in the bastard's face only he's crammed against the wall and would have to climb over Nami to get there. He didn't trust her with that pencil.

"No one is going anywhere," Nami says, before Sanji can speak. "Not until we figure this out. I swear it's like herding cats with you guys."

"I herded cats once," Usopp says. "This one time—" he stops as Nami glares at him. "Yeah, sorry," he mutters, folding his burger back into his bun, keeping a close eye on Luffy.

"Go on, sweet angel of my heart," Sanji says in such a sweet voice that it turns Zoro's stomach. He makes sure the cook is watching when he slides his plate of fries over to Luffy and smirks as he tenses, opening his mouth and then shutting it as Nami starts speaking again.

"Like I said, hotels are going to get more expensive, and with eating out every night—"

"Ah, we don't have to," Sanji says. With about a hundred I could feed us all in two weeks with a little left over, no problem."

"Oh yeah, you still have Pops' credit card right?" Usopp says and Zoro is sure if Nami had cat ears they'd be perked right now. Sanji seems to notice, too, because he gets a sheepish expression.

"He cut me off. I'm sorry, sweet Nami."

"Forget it," Nami says with a sigh, falling back. "A hundred is too much. Can you do fifty?"

"I really can't." Sanji spreads his hands. "On top of other things I need a good shitty cooler and steady supply of ice."

"Alright," Nami says with a sigh.

"Don't know where we're going to put it," Usopp says. And Zoro agrees as he watches Nami count out the money. The trunk is stuffed with everyone's bags. Including Luffy who had been fine with just having his clothes in a trash bag, and what is wrong with that? But Nami insisted that he get a little suitcase. Crazy woman.

"We'll find room," Nami says, sliding the cash over. "Unless." She slants a gaze over to Zoro. "You want to trade in for a bigger model."

"Like hell." He isn't giving up that car. Not even she can make him do that.

"It's a classic," Usopp says. "And in good shape. We could probably get a lot if we found the right dealer."

"Really?" Nami says, her eyes seeming to glitter. Oi. Why the hell were they just talking so casually about selling his damn car?!

"We can't," Luffy says. "It's important."

"It's just a car," Nami says. It's— It's not just a car and even if it was it's his car and he's not going to-

"No it's not," Luffy says his voice serious and Zoro relaxes a little, moving to eat his fries only to remember he'd given them to the vacuum. Damn.

"Anyway, I don't want to," Luffy continues. "We don't to stay at hotels. We can camp! That's more fun."

"For two shitty weeks?" Sanji says. "You guys don't even have a tent."

"We have a tarp," Zoro says. "And sleeping bags." Well only two of them but some people can sleep in the car. They can rotate. He and Luffy did fine camping their way along the roads when they ran out of money so he doesn't see a damn problem.

"Oh two shitty sleeping bags and a tarp," Sanji mutters. "Color me fucking convinced."

Tch. What the hell was with the constant attitude? It worked, damnit.

"I'm not camping out for two weeks," Nami says.

"Yeah it is a little much," Usopp says. "Besides this is Florida. They have mosquitoes the size of small horses. You can ride them in some counties."

"What, really?" Luffy says with a grin.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact—"

"As a matter of fact, we won't be doing it," Nami says. "We'll just have to find some way to make a little cash between now and then."

Hmph. They don't need cash. There's a simple pleasure to be had in roughing it. Luffy held out his hand for a thumb wrestle as the others brought up and disregarded plans and Zoro obliges him. It had been fine. It would be fine. Even if they run out of money they can hunt or fish or go to soup kitchens even if Luffy kept getting kicked out of them. That's the way real men travel. The only money they really need are for gas and booze. He traps Luffy's thumb. Traps his thumb again. Then Luffy starts getting wily and tricky, swooping his thumb under so he makes Zoro think he has him but pulling it out at the last second. Like Zoro will be so easily beaten like that.

"I'm telling you, shitty longnose, I can't just set up a roadside stand," Sanji says. "It takes money to do shit like that and _he'd_ eat all the ingredients."

"We need something smaller than that. Smaller but effective," Nami says. Ha! Success. He grins as he traps Luffy's thumb again. Determination settles in Luffy's dark eyes and he drives forward, aggressive, trying to pin Zoro's thumb having learned all his moves and now he's on the defensive. Damn. No good.

"Oh," Usopp says. "A car wash! I mean it'll take some investment but if we can get a lot of cars it'll pay for itself easy."

"Don't you need a permit for that kind of thing, though?" Sanji asks.

"Maybe," Usopp says. "But if the cops come we can just clear off and go to another town, no problem."

"That's brilliant," Nami says. "Usopp, you're a genius."

"Well my IQ scores are pretty out there," Usopp says. "In fact I skipped three grades."

And he goes on. Zoro tunes him out. Car wash. They can have their little car wash. But when they run out of money, he's going to be the one setting up the tarp. Luffy grins and pins his thumb.

xXxXx

As it turns out, they are camping anyway. Mostly for want of a hotel under seventy-five dollars a night. And it's fine, Zoro thinks as he shifts again. Usopp and Nami have the car since they are soft and whiny. Sanji has the one sleeping bag and Zoro has the other which he's sharing with Luffy. That's fine— he tugs Luffy's arm away from his throat again —too. He's used to it given the number of hotel beds he shares and Luffy's ball python strangling a mouse and breaking its spine way of sleeping is almost comforting in a way and great training besides. He can do without the sleep ear chewing though. With a grunt he jams the pillow between their heads again, feeling the slobber cooling on the rim of his ear and wipes it off with a twist of his head.

It's fine, though. It's all fine. The air is cool and not too muggy. Frogs are croaking in the pond a yard or so away and a light rain not only means the tarp comes in handy— so the damn eyebrow could suck it— but it also keeps the bugs down. They will come to see it his way, too. He's sure of it.  
>Luffy snorts and Zoro can feel him waking, mostly by the way his limbs relax. He always forgets how good it is to breathe freely. He sucks in a few breaths while he can —then moves the pillow just in case Luffy is suffocating. The boy smacks his lips and for a moment Zoro fears for the safety of his ears when Luffy murmurs:<p>

"It's raining."

"Yeah a bit," Zoro replies in a low voice. Is he cold? Is the tarp leaking somehow? He's not shivering, though and he doesn't feel cold. Luffy yawns and sits up, rubbing his eye with one hand.

"I gotta pee."

Oh is that all?

"So go," Zoro says. "Flashlight's in the bag."

And while he's gone, maybe Zoro can get a nap in. He shifts the pillow under his head, closing his eyes and waiting for the warm weight of Luffy to go. It doesn't. What the hell is he waiting for? Zoro opens one eye and what light there is, can just about make out Luffy sitting there with his arms folded.

"What?"

"Come with me," Luffy says and Zoro stifles a groan. What the hell is this kid really? He can take down twenty guys with his bare hands and yet wants to be walked to go pee? On the other hand, it's nothing he ever asked before.

"Why?"

"It's dark."

"So?"

"Something might try and bite my thing off."

"Bite your—" Oh… Right. What Ace had told him. When Ace had told him Zoro doesn't know and he still isn't sure how the hell Luffy even knew him. But the point was he wanted to strangle the guy. "Nothing is going to bite your thing off."

"It might try and I can't pee and hold the flashlight and watch for it."

"Alright, alright. Get the flashlight." He stretches and sits up as Luffy moves. Might as well go himself so he won't have to again in the morning when there would be less coverage. Luffy got the flashlight and Zoro held it as they made their way across the muddy grass.

"It's pretty cool out here, though," Luffy says. "We should get a real tent and go camping that way. And a really good cook stove so Sanji can make tasty stuff and we can have a bonfire with marshmallows."

Marshmallows? No. He isn't going to be swayed by that. He isn't going to be taken in by the lure of shiny new things which didn't make it any better than the way it used to be.

"We don't need a tent. Just more sleeping bags."

"Yeah but tents are fun. Sleeping bags are just when you have to, but it would be great if camping was just something to do."

"Sleeping bags are good training," Zoro says, not going to let it go.

"Maybe. But you don't have to train all the time."

He can kind of understand that, he guesses. A little. Though not training—or resting between training—what would that be like? Anyway he enjoys training. He likes feeling the burn and knowing his muscles are getting stronger. But a tent wouldn't be so bad. It would make Nami happy—probably anyway. And it meant he could be in a sleeping bag whenever he wanted without having to listen to people complain about hotels.

They reach the edge of the pond and Zoro puts the flashlight in his mouth, adjusting it so it points down into the rushes so Luffy can see there's nothing there. That done, he undoes his pants, takes himself out and has a good stream going when something lunges at them from the pond. Luffy yelps and jerks back, falling flat on his ass and Zoro stumbles back himself, the flashlight creaking between his teeth.

They stare at the alligator.

The alligator stares at them. Then _bolts_ toward them.

Shit! Zoro grabs his pants in one hand and twists the other in Luffy's collar as he races back toward the car. Swords. Swords swords swords.

"Wait wait I'm gonna kick it!" Luffy says, flailing.

"You'll lose your foot, you moron!" Zoro snarls around the flashlight. As they get closer Zoro sees Sanji emerge from the tarp in the jouncing light.

"What the _fuck_ are you guys being so loud about?"

"It's a penis monster!" Luffy yells.

"What?"

"It's an alligator," Zoro says.

"_What?!_"

Zoro throws Luffy at Sanji to knock them both back against the car, grabs Wado from where it was resting beside the sleeping back and unsheathes it in a single movement, swinging low and twisting into a kneel as he slashes across the alligator's open mouth. Blood sprays. The creature skids to a stop, rolls onto its back thrashing in the mud to right itself and then charges back to where it came from. The pond.

"Ow, damnit!" Sanji snaps. "What the hell?!" Zoro blocks the kick without thinking at is as he lifts his head toward the pond, the flashlight skimming across the surface and lighting a thousand yellow eyes like evil stars.

"Let's get a hotel," Zoro says. Sanji clears his throat and lowers his foot.

"Good idea."

xXxXx

No. This is a bad idea. A very bad idea. Why the hell did he agree to go along with this in the first place? Zoro scowls at Nami, keeping his hands clenched so he won't tug at the bottom of his shirt. Nami scowls right back up at him, her hands on her hips. The sun is high overhead and the heat that shimmers off the asphalt is the only thing making him sweat no matter what she might think.

"Just do it, Zoro," she says.

"No."

"It's just a shirt."

"Go to hell."

"He's right, sweet Nami," Sanji says. "We wouldn't want to scare away the customers."

"Shut up."

"So in his place, I kindly offer myself," Sanji says, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"What do you want to do? Blind everyone with your pasty uncooked noodle skin?" Zoro mutters.

"You want to say that again?" Sanji snaps, getting right in his face. Zoro gets right back in his face because there's no way he's taking a step back around the curly q.

"Pasty. Uncooked. Noodle. Too many words for you?"

"Why, you… I'm going to kick your ass so hard—"

"Sanji!" Nami snaps.

"Yes, Nami-swan?" he says, his face getting that goofy melty look.

"Go man the cash table."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" he says and practically twirls off. Zoro wonders what Sanji'd do if he said he reminded Zoro of Bon Clay. Nami turns back toward him, her eyes fierce. He's not intimidated.

"Take it off," she says.

"No."

"Ugh." She throws her hands up in the air. "Why not? It's not as if you have any thing to be embarrassed about!"

"Who the hell says I was embarrassed?" And why would he be? Well normally he wouldn't care but— "I'm not going to be used by you just to make a quick buck." It had been different when they'd been fighting for her. They'd owed her the money then. Or at least so Luffy had said and he liked fighting anyway so as far as he was concerned, the money passing hands was incidental. But this is something different and there is no way in hell he's giving in.

"To make us a quick buck." She rubs her forehead. "Listen, do it, and I'll get you a bottle of sake."  
>…Damn. Evil woman. He wouldn't sell his soul for sake …but…he won't be fooled.<p>

"A regular sized bottle?"

"Yes."

"Full?"

"Yes! I'll even let you pick it so long as it's under ten dollars."

So cheap sake. And if he didn't go along with it now he wouldn't have any for two weeks. He wouldn't put it past her to deny him no matter how much he made. He sighs and takes off his shirt.

"Thank you~" Nami sings, taking the shirt from him. He feels kind of naked in this roiling heat and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Now what."

"Hold this." She presses a sign into his hands. "And keep looking grumpy and you'll be fine. Luffy! Stop playing in traffic and get over here!" she snaps. Zoro decides he doesn't want to know.

"I wasn't playing," Luffy says, his feet tapping as he jogs closer. "I was just asking that guy if I could have some beef jerky."

Too late. Nami sighs.

"How is he even still alive?"

Who knew? And what did she mean 'keep looking grumpy'? He isn't looking grumpy. This is his normal face.

"Okay, Luffy," Nami says. "You stay here and…I don't know, do tricks or something. Help draw attention."

"Okayy!" Luffy says and immediately hops up on one of the overturned buckets, trying to balance on one foot. Just what kind of image is she hoping will come of this exactly? She sighs heavily and then grips the bottom of her own shirt. Zoro leans back. Wh—what the hell is she doing? Is she—is she really going to—

She does—

But she's wearing a bikini top underneath and Zoro feels his heart return to the regular rhythm. Did women usually act like this? He's pretty damn sure Kuina never did but he isn't sure she'd be able to fill out a bikini top anyway at least—not as much—as Nami does…

"Come into my arms, oh sweet goddess of love!" Sanji howls like an idiot as Nami approaches him.

"Siddown!" she snaps.

For a while, nothing happens. Zoro holds the sign. Scratches his nose. Luffy switches from balancing to walking on his hands on the asphalt. That only lasts for a second until he flops back, puts his sandals on his hands and does it again, his feet kicking in the air. In the distance by the street, Zoro can hear Usopp's voice floating by.

"Come to the best Car Wash ever! We will shine your car to its extreme with our world renowned system! Be dazzled! Be amazed!"

And from a little to his left.

"Car wash! Ten dollars!"

It's annoying standing here. Though he's not looking forward to washing a car either. It could be some kind of training but…

"How can you have fun all the time?" he asks Luffy who is trying to manuver his hat onto his feet. Zoro helps him.

"Thank yoouuu," Luffy says. "And I dunno. I just do."

"Even now?"

"Sure!" Luffy looks up at him. "You're not?"

"I hate being used," he grumbles, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck.

"So don't be used," Luffy says, standing on one arm now and trying to hop around in place. "Just have fun. I'll help." He doesn't really want to have fun. He wants to stop being used— but on the other hand, it's not as if she's not doing it herself and the money is for all of them. Luffy too. Probably most of all considering how he eats. Zoro smirks down at him.

"Alright, Captain," he says in a low voice. "Thanks." Luffy gives him a wide grin.

"No problem!" he says.

xXxXx

Zoro doesn't really expect to have fun even then and he doesn't, at least not directly. But it's fun to watch Luffy have fun, washing more of himself then the cars it seems half the time. Five cars in and Luffy's already soaking wet. He bounces around. Washing down things, occasionally running over it with a sponge, chatting to anyone nearby or occasionally sneaking bubbles onto Usopp's hair to make weird shapes out of them.

Usopp himself is taking this more seriously than Zoro thought he would, pouring over every detail of the car with a strange professionalism. He'd talk as he worked, too, either happily chatting with the owner about the make and model and whatever the hell else that went into the car— or if the owner didn't know, talking to himself about it.

For himself, even if it's not exhilarating or anything— there's something to methodically washing. One step after another. Almost like a kata. He washes the areas Usopp directs him to wash, finishes them and then moves elsewhere all in a smooth motion while all around him, listening and watching his friends…nakama… It's easy to ignore the outside things. Like the gaggle of women that seem to be hanging around asking if they can wash him or the occasional belching of love from the overworked undersexed curly browed cook.

He barely even notices when they change location because the manager of an ice cream stand nearby invites them to come use his spigot. He only does notice when he looks up to see Luffy happily talking to a blue haired girl, ice cream smeared over his face and nose. Zoro isn't sure how he got it but the ice cream vendor seems not to mind so maybe it doesn't matter.

It's in the middle of washing the soap off the trunk of a shiny red convertible that he feels it. A cold spot in the center of his chest, curling outward, making the hairs raise on the back of his neck. He looks up. Looks around. He can't see who it might be. There's a group of thugs hanging on the other side of the parking lot, the muscle bound leader sneering in their direction. But it's not him. The feeling is cold but not a killing intent. Waiting. Letting itself be felt. But what? Who?

"Hey, Zoro," Usopp says and then something else.

"Mm?" Zoro says turning toward him and abruptly the feeling is gone. Though the lingering of cold remains, kind of like an echo. Luffy and Usopp are standing side by side, grinning at him. The hose is hanging from Usopp's hand.

"I said: we're done," Usopp says. "But there's one of us who isn't wet." And he seems to point with his nose. Zoro follows his line of…nose and sees Sanji standing behind the table, wiggling his hips and calling to Nami who is spritzing herself and shaking her hair.

"He's so weird," Luffy says with a laugh. He is. And pathetic. It's almost beneath Zoro to let him get pranked. The man who owns the convertible comes up to the table and Sanji stops mid wiggle, shifting his weight and splaying the fingers of one hand on the table like he's the coolest bastard in the world.

"Forty dollars, shithead," he says. When the hell did they get up to forty? Well, forget it. Zoro's much more interested in hosing him down now.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Usopp says, holding the hose out to him but keeping a finger firmly over the hole. Zoro takes it from him, slipping his finger in place and feeling the water push up behind it and around it. He holds it behind him as best he can as he makes his way closer. Then waits until the customer leaves and the money is put away before saying:

"You look hot, Dartboard brow."

Sanji scoffs and lights a cigarette. Turning to give him a heavy lidded glare.

"I don't want to hear that shit from y—"

And Usopp must have turned the water pressure up because as soon as Zoro lifts his finger it slams the cook full in the face. Zoro laughs as the blond makes a wet duck sound, trying to flail away and backing over the metal chair, falling ass first on the ground. Then harder when the water drains away and Sanji gets up, bangs falling in both his eyes making him look like a sheepdog. It hurts. Ah it hurts but he can't stop and he can hear the others laughing around him which doesn't help.  
>Sanji is still, then puts the cigarette into the ashtray and tucks one side of his bangs back over his ears, while letting out a stream of smoke, head tilted down. Zoro has to give him points for the effect…and the challenge in his eyes. Zoro throws the hose down.<p>

Sanji charges him, pushing against the ground. Zoro braces himself. Sanji throws a sweeping kick at his face which Zoro leans back from and is impressed as Sanji, twisting himself into a spin without even hitting the ground and using his own momentum to aim a kick at the side of Zoro's head. Zoro blocks it, feeling the steel strength just in that one leg, pushing against Zoro's arm. He grabs it, but Sanji arches back, hitting the ground with his hands and twisting the leg out of his grip, immediately starting into a wheel kick that Zoro has to dodge or it'll probably splinter his knees. Zoro drops low to try to kick Sanji's hands out from under him but the cook leaps to his feet lithe as a cat and aims a crushing heel drop for his skull that Zoro catches with both hands, grunting as it hits. Sanji doesn't let up the pressure and Zoro keeps pushing against it.

"Not bad for a shithead," Sanji says. Zoro smirks.

"Same to you."

The sound of slow clapping tells him they have an audience and he looks up. They've been surrounded by the muscle guy's group. There are more of them then there were before, all leering to one another except for the dark haired guy just by his left shoulder whose smirking.

Zoro stands. Over the heads of the guys he sees Nami is putting herself and the cash box in the car. Luffy and Usopp have been pulled into the inside ring of the men. Luffy is finishing off his ice cream while Usopp is trying to duck behind his shoulder. Zoro notices the ice cream vendor has shuttered his windows.

"Nice brawl," says the muscle bound man, folding his arms and looking to Sanji. "You have potential, kid."

"You think so?" Sanji says mildly, putting a cigarette in his mouth and striking the match against his shoe so that it flares to life. The guy's grin doesn't falter.

"I know so. To go up against Roronoa Zoro and not have a scratch. Pretty impressive." The guy says and Sanji clicks his tongue. Zoro wonders if he knows this guy, put probably not. More people seem to know him than he does them. He folds his arms and regards the guy.

"The name's Krieg, Don Krieg." He offers Zoro a hand. "I run the premiere stable in Miami."

"You have horses, old guy?" Luffy asks. Krieg's smile twitches a bit.

"Fighters," Zoro says.

"Oh."

"Dahahaha! Cute kid!" Krieg says, folding his arms again. "A little dim upstairs. But cute."  
>Sanji stiffens but Zoro says nothing. Krieg is not wrong in any case and it's nothing to get offended over. Guys like this can smell insult and will just make it worse. Make them think they have an edge.<p>

"I bet you're here to enter the Dolphin Cup," Krieg says, watching Zoro who isn't sure if he is or not so says nothing. "That's kind of a problem, y'see, because we're the premiere stable, but also one of the only." He spreads his hands. "Miami's just gotten in on the circuit and it's important for us to look good. You showing up and trashing everyone?" He sucked air through his teeth. "Doesn't look so good."

"So what are you suggesting, asshole?" Sanji says and this time Krieg's smile disappears completely for a moment. The guys stir in an angry wave the the smirking guy's smirk fades, his eyes darkening.

"S-Sanji, take it back," Usopp whimpers. Krieg's smile returns soon enough but seems tighter than before.

"It's all right, kid. Crap words from a nobody just drip off my back."

Sanji looks like he wants to start forward and Zoro hopes he does. He won't start anything but he won't mind finishing.

"Stop talking and get out of our way," Luffy says.

"Excuse me?" Krieg says, voice lethal and someone calls:

"Don't talk that way to Don Krieg."

"We'll kill you!" someone else shouts and Krieg holds up a hand.

"Who do you think you're speaking to, boy?" Krieg says through his teeth. "I am the strongest—"

"Hey, Sanji, can we have porkchops tonight?" Luffy asks.

"Sure," the cook says, head bowed as he lights another cigarette. "I'm going to buy a hotplate so it shouldn't a problem."

"Pay attention, you bastards! How dare you ignore me!" Krieg snarls. "I am the great Don Krieg!" Then he reigns himself in, a twisted smile settling over his features. "And I think you just lost your ice cream privileges." He glances at one of his men, jerking his chin at the stand. "Burn it."

"If you touch it I'll kick your ass," Luffy says, voice low and hot. "That's old man cone head's treasure!"

"Dahaha what? You think you can go against me?" He makes his way to the food stall, his men parting for him. "I guess you should have thought about the old man before you backtalked me." Krieg reaches out and touches the side of the trailer with a single finger. "Burn it."  
>Zoro pivots so he can watch Luffy dart forward, slipping under Krieg's way too open guard to punch him three times in the stomach before grabbing the hand that was on the trailer and using it and Krieg's arm to flip the man onto the ground before twisting it, wrenching it out of Krieg's socket with an audible pop. Krieg howls.<p>

"Bastaard!" the dark eyed guy snaps, charging Luffy and pulling tonfa from his sleeves, swinging one through the air and charging Luffy as if to crush his skull. Sanji moves, blocking the tonfa's downward stroke with a shoe with a sound that rings through the air.

"Touch my captain and die…," Sanji says. The dark eyed guy scowls, starting to swing the matching tonfa when the sound of sirens fills the air and he looks up.

"We better get out of here!" a man says.

"Don Krieg!" says another.

"We'd better go, Don," says the tonfa guy. Krieg's men surround him, hauling the man to his feet and he glares, spit and blood dripping from his mouth.

"You'll pay for this brat. We'll slaughter you," he wheezed. The tonfa guy promises the same with a dark eyed look at Sanji. Good. It seems like everyone has an opponent. The blue haired girl that Luffy had been talking to brings up the rear, giving them an odd look over her shoulder before she hurries to join them. In the instant she turns, a pin flashes on her collar and Zoro only recognizes the detail because he's seen it so often. Crossed swords and wings, BW probably somewhere underneath it. So Krieg just runs a satellite branch of the Baroque Works stable. Not so big after all. At least, not by himself.

"I think I'm going to die," Usopp says, his legs shaking so hard Zoro can practically hear them. Luffy laughs.

"Don't die yet. We're having porkchops!"

xXxXx

Zoro lies on his stomach on the soft bed, full and content, twitching only a little as Usopp spreads the goop on his back which cools the searing sunburn. Luffy is lying on his stomach beside him, the white stuff already on his back and shoulders though he didn't need as much, and is playing that weird Pokemon game. Zoro doesn't really see the appeal. Across the room, Nami is humming appreciatively as she counts money and Sanji is lying on the other bed in a blissed out state from having to rub the goop on Nami's shoulders—Zoro supposes. At least if the smoke hearts are any indication.

"How does he do that?" Zoro murmurs.

"It's a Sanji thing," Usopp says. "Incoming." And Zoro flinches a little as more cold goop lands on his lower back, then relaxes again. Things have worked out oddly well as things did when Luffy is involved. The ice cream guy happened to be cousins with the woman who owned this pretty nice hotel and so they'd got a free stay. Moreover, the woman had been more than willing to let Sanji use her kitchen which meant…really a better dinner than he'd ever had it felt like. Everything tasted good and even Luffy was satisfied.

"Did you have fun today, Zoro?" Luffy says, not looking up from his game.

"Yeah… guess I did." Luffy is currently fighting a rough cat looking thing with a tamer cat looking thing that has a coin on its head. "What are you fighting?"

"I'm getting a tiger for you."

"Eh?" Usopp leans over. "That's not a tiger. That's a Growlith. It's a puppy type Pokemon."

"So it's a puppy tiger," Luffy says.

"No. Baby tigers are called cubs. Puppies are only dogs. Or sometimes seals. Maybe elephants?"

"Thank you, captain," Zoro says in a low voice as Usopp goes on. Luffy just grins at him.

"Any time."

"Oi are you even listening to me?" Usopp says. Zoro breathes a laugh and closes his eyes.


	15. Hold On, What's Worth Fighting For

**Hang on, Hang on. There's a twilight, a nighttime, and a dawn**

What…time was it? What day? There was an arm over him, hot breathing in his ear. He wanted to turn into that warmth. Press his lips against the steady thump of a pulse. The air smelled like sex, booze and —really bad decisions. Oh shit. Zoro peeled his eyes open to an unfamiliar ceiling with an unfamiliar black cat peering down at him. The arm over his chest was fairly well muscled for someone who didn't actively fight and the rest of it was attached to the lean bony face of the bartender, half buried under sleep tousled black hair. What was his name? Zoro rubbed a hand over his face. He'd said it. Zoro remembered now in the blackened haze of last night which was riddled with the phrase 'why the hell not' turning over in repeat inside his brain. Well this was why the hell not. He didn't even remember the guy's name.

Zoro moved the bartender's arm aside and sat up, wincing at the light that stabbed him through the eyes. He shadowed his eyes with his hand. There were clothes everywhere, crumpled around the hardwood floor and no evidence of what should be there and Chopper would freak out about him not using anything. Well what the yeti didn't know wouldn't kill him. Ngh. His head was pounding. He laid back down again, turning on his side and staring at the clock he could just see beyond the cat's fuzzy bulk. Something something 08. The cat made a soft sound, jumped on the bed and the number 12 came into view.

12:08… Oh hell— He sat up again, peering at the floor, not seeing his jeans and debating the risk of standing up. The bartender stirred and made a noise not unlike the cat.

"What are you looking for, lover?"

Lover. Shit fuck damn it all to hell. But it wasn't important right now and maybe the guy was just saying that.

"Pants," he muttered.

"Leaving so soon?"

Yes. No… Maybe. He wasn't sure. He wanted to tell the guy he was looking for his phone but all the lead up to words jumbled and he just managed to get out:

"Phone."

"Monosyllabic aren't we?" he said in a hard voice. But then chuckled. "I've had those mornings. Your pants are on my side. Hold tight."

Zoro held tight. Grunting a thanks as the man handed his jeans over. He dug in the pockets until he found his phone. No new calls… weird. But then he felt a sense of creeping dread and went to old calls. And then…old texts.

_Sanji:_ Where are you?!

_You:_ Fucking.

_Sanji:_ Fine

Great. Just…perfect.

On the other hand…maybe it was no big deal. Sanji was a grown-ass man. He could handle it. And it wasn't as if Zoro had given any details— he hoped. He checked again and saw that was the extent of the conversation. Good. He rested his head back against the pillow and threw his arm over his eyes. Now all he needed was two bullets to stop the headache and he'd be fine.

"Someone waiting for you, huh?" the bartender said and there was a warm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't tell. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Uh… no." He twisted his head to squint at the guy. Green eyes. Huh. "I'm fine…"

"Not acceptable," the bartender said, his eyes crinkling up at the corners when he smiled. "I owe you something for having my wicked way with you." He gave Zoro a puppy frown. "Let me clear my conscience."

"Coffee," Zoro said, unable to say no to that face. "Black."

"Coming right up," the man said with a wink. "Come on, Sasha. I'll feed you." Zoro stared at the freckles on the guy's back as he got out of bed, the black cat on his shoulder. He looked away, rubbed his face again and then checked the time, trying to make a rough guess of what time he could get back to Sanji's house. Not that he knew where here was…and he was pretty sure his car was still at The Bull and the Bear but…he could…roughly guess. A few hours should do it. He texted Sanji, asking if he wanted to meet at three, then tossed his phone on the bed and went around searching for clothes. His phone buzzed when he was tugging on his pants.

_Sanji:_ Fine. Meet me at Baratie.

Baratie? Wasn't he off? Maybe he'd decided to go in or something. Zoro texted back an okay and pulled on the rest of his clothes, checking to make sure he had everything. Keys. Wallet. Addresses for the damn GPS. There were pictures around the room that Zoro didn't look at, a bookshelf full of well worn paperbacks that Zoro didn't read the titles of, and a large poster of The Wave right above the bed. Zoro stared at it, cresting, tumbling over. The men in the boat underneath it. Mount Fuji in the background. Zoro couldn't help but wonder if the bartender was one of those Asian fetish guys. Not that Zoro had ever felt particularly Asian. Not that he'd felt particularly anything.

"Nice, isn't it?" said the bartender. He came to stand beside Zoro, holding a cup of steaming black coffee. Zoro took a sip, the coffee hitting him straight in the gut. Strong stuff but at least the pounding behind his head was lessening a little. "I got it at a gallery opening back when I went to galleries," the bartender said and was slipping a hand into his back pocket— Shit. Hand on his ass. Cupping his ass. Zoro nearly spilled the coffee. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?! What was anyone supposed to do with that? Why did people keep grabbing his ass? The guy laughed softly.

"You know, you're good when you're drunk but you're cuter when you're sober."

"Not cute," Zoro muttered. "Just have a headache." And thankfully the man removed his hand. Holy hell. Zoro swallowed and tried to drain his coffee without burning his tongue. This place was dangerous.

"That's good," the bartender said. "If I saw you without a headache I might not let you go."  
>Too damn dangerous for his peace of mind. He tossed back the drink and muttered his thanks and then wondered where the door was and if that guy ever stopped grinning.<p>

"This way," he said, and Zoro followed him, trying not to trip over the cat that seemed determined to thread around his ankles. A part of him wanted to take in the rest of the apartment. Most of him knew better. There were some cheap katana resting on a wall display that felt like less than nothing— not that he could fault the guy for having them because katana were pretty awesome and it wasn't as if he was using them stupidly.

"There's the door," the bartender said, though he was still in front of it. Was he expecting a goodbye kiss? That wouldn't lead anywhere good. He was twiddling a piece of paper between his long fingers and then smiled and came closer. Zoro backed up, tried to edge around him but the bartender stepped in his way.

"I called a cab for you, too. Just in case," the man said.

"Yeah thanks." His back hit the edge of the low couch. The evil smile was back in full force again, playing at the edges of the bartender's mouth.

"By the way, I'm off tomorrow so—if you're looking to get drunk." He stepped in close so Zoro could feel the heat of his body and knew that trying to get away by going over the couch would just be a bad idea. "You should come straight to the source," the guy murmured, slipping the piece of paper into Zoro's front pocket. Ah. Too warm hand. The bartender leaned up and Zoro could see the freckles on his nose now before pressing a too warm kiss to his jaw.

"I should go," Zoro said.

"Okay," the guy said with a smile, backing away. "See you later alligator."

"After a while, pe—" Zoro stopped himself before he finished that stupid ritual that he hadn't said in…a long while. "Uh…I mean… later." And he made his way out the door, not in a hurry but not slowly either. He was going to kill Luffy for ingraining 'after a while, penis monster' into his head.  
>Finding the door to the apartment building wasn't too hard because the elevator opened up to it, though finding the elevator had been a time and a half. Soon, though he was out in the fresh cold air and into the cab. After a while he pulled the paper out of his pocket. There was a phone number and the name 'Sasha'. He ran his thumb over the paper, then tore it until there were only little pieces left.<p>

No. It was a bad idea. Even if it was just…fun. He didn't need the distraction. He'd already fallen behind in things he was supposed to do. He should be focusing on the people that were in front of him that needed him somehow. Maybe not Usopp. Maybe Zoro couldn't do anything for him. He was already doing what he could for Nami though— she would hate Sanji being dragged into it. She would be pissed at Zoro for making it happen. He wouldn't let him die, though. He would make sure he was safe at the end of it all. And Sanji himself—he could help train. That was what he had to focus on. Spend all his energies on. There wasn't room for anyone or anything else.

xXxXx

"What makes you think I need your shitty help training?" Sanji said mildly. They were standing outside the Baratie and the wind was making things icy, stinging his ears, making his earrings sing. Despite the cook's voice, he wasn't fooling anyone. He was tense. Every part of him was an angle and he was jiggling his foot lightly against the wall as he thumbed the ashes from his cigarette. His visible eye was bloodshot and Zoro had a feeling he hadn't slept well. Zoro should have been there. Should have come back. Had Chopper or Usopp? He didn't know but he doubted it. He should— say something here. Something to get Sanji riled and release the tension in him but— he couldn't think of anything. He felt drained.

"Are you sure you'll be ready?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "We're not going up against just anyone."

"I know who we're up against," Sanji said. "The guys who did that shit to Luffy aren't going to be small time players. Is that all you came for, mosshead? I've got work to do."

He wanted to spar with Sanji, though. He would feel better if he could feel the cook's growing strength himself. But saying anything like that would just make Sanji think that Zoro didn't trust his judgment… And it wasn't far wrong. As strong as Sanji was he hadn't been on the circuit in years. Could he even remember how strong opponents could be? How tough he would have to be? No, Zoro couldn't just let it lie.

"Fight me and we'll see if you know," Zoro said. "If I wipe the floor with you, you train with me."

"Not on your fucking life will you beat me," Sanji said. "You've got another thing coming if you think I've lost my edge. Just because I've been here all this time doesn't mean I've gotten lazy." His speaking was different, too. It was less blunt force aggression and more like knives, cutting the air with brisk efficiency. Not fighting. Eviscerating. If Zoro wasn't careful he'd be under them next. But maybe that was what Sanji needed to fight these days.

"Then come on," Zoro said.

"I'm busy, shithead. Look in there. Do you not see it jam fucking packed with customers? Do you think I have time to dick around with you? No. Happy shitty Holidays and come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then?" Zoro asked, feeling a spark of irritation despite his best efforts. Did Sanji have to be this way? Did he really have to? Zoro wasn't the one who had caused the fight— Well maybe he had in a sense, asking if Luffy could come. Should have known better then that. If Luffy was able to be there he already would be.

"Not tomorrow. It was a metaphor, dumbass. Or the day after that."

"Can you stop being an ass for two minutes and just tell me when? I'm too tired for this shit."

"So I gathered," Sanji said, dragging on his cigarette and Zoro knew the blow was about to come. "I hope you at least remembered her name."

As far as blows went that wasn't quite as— Did Sanji not even know—? After all this time? Especially after— Never mind. Forget it.

"Doesn't matter."

"It probably does to her. But I can see one night stands as your thing. That way you can leave whenever you fucking want and not call."

"Is everyone here on estrogen except me?" Zoro snapped. He was tired of this damn game, whatever it was, of never knowing what anyone wanted because they were too busy trying to dance around the damn thing.

"You want to say that again, moss for brains?" Sanji said, getting right in his face. "You think I can't take you on, shithead?" He shoved at him. "Come on. Get your swords and I'll take you right now."

Fine he wanted to play this game? Zoro would play. He shoved Sanji back hard. The cook stumbled a few steps and then scowled. Zoro could see him shifting, moving his center of power, knew where he was going to hit, saw the snap of his leg and let it hit his shoulder. It made his arm go numb, but that was it. He's seen that idiot's unblocked kicks break bones.

"Please," Zoro said, grabbing his ankle. Sanji flipped back and tried to tug his leg away but it wasn't good enough. It wasn't near good enough.

"You know I could bounce your head on the sidewalk like a basketball," Zoro told him.

"Shut up, fucker!" Sanji snarled, face red. Zoro let him go. An even bigger insult. And blocked the kicks then as they came at him. Right, left, a dodge so he wouldn't get his nose smashed in. As Sanji fought his kicks were becoming fiercer, sharper, harder to block. There were less openings— and he was right, Zoro realized with a kind of pride—he hadn't lost his edge. Muscle, maybe. Force. But that could come back with no problem. The spirit was there. High and sharp. Torching everything around it. Zoro skirted around what looked like a patch of black ice so Sanji wouldn't fall on his ass and just met a kick coming straight for his chin with his forearm, managing to deflect it but knowing it was going to leave a hell of a bruise.

After a long moment, Sanji lowered his foot, then turned against the wind to light a cigarette. Zoro tried not to notice his hand was trembling.

"Asshole," Sanji muttered, taking a long drag and letting it out. "I hate the sight of your stupid face. Are you coming home tonight?"  
>Home. Was it really their home? Was it really Sanji's? Zoro wasn't so sure. But the question was an important one, anyway.<p>

"Yeah," Zoro said.

"Going to visit him first?"

"Sure." For whatever good it would do. But maybe good didn't matter so much anymore. Maybe just being there was the only thing left to do. The only thing left he could do.

"I'll meet you there later," Sanji said, sliding his hands into his pockets and walking, stiffly back toward the restaurant. "Drive me home."

Zoro nodded— even though Sanji couldn't see. Zoro knew he didn't need to.

xXxXx

By the time he got to the Home, it was dark but not late. He hadn't even gotten turned around but spent some time by the waterfront watching the gulls. The receptionist, a girl he didn't know, gave him a wide-eyed look as he signed in and he could sense her faint fear, like wired ice on the back of his tongue. As soon as she saw his name, though, she relaxed and her small mouth lifted into a smile.

"Your friends are back there," the girl said, taking the clipboard back onto the desk. "Miss Nami and Mrs Vivi. There are a lot of you, aren't there?"

"Yeah." And then, not knowing what else to do, he gave her a small wave before heading down the white sterile hall. It always reminded him of a hospital. He'd only been in one once in his life and it wasn't something he ever wanted to repeat—lying in bed with nothing to do but try not to bleed.  
>Luffy's room was warm, though. Familiar. Almost a kind of home in an odd sense. Zoro stood in the doorway and watched the two women kneeling on the floor, the parts of the Franky Christmas Tree Type II in pieces around them. This one without the flame throwers. Though Luffy had laughed at the first one and asked if they could make s'mores with it. No one had suspected they'd be able to use it as a getaway car, least of all Smoker.<p>

"He said these instructions were simple," Nami said, holding up one end of a sheet that, from where Zoro was standing, looked like a giant scribble. "I'm going to kill him."

"Maybe we should wait until Mr. Franky shows up," Vivi said. "Or maybe consult with Mr. Usopp."

"I couldn't get Usopp back in here with a pitchfork," Nami said with a sigh. "But maybe you're right…"  
>Zoro crossed into the room, picking up the Franky Menorah from where it lay on the dresser and absently looking at the design, wondering when they were going to acknowledge his presence or if they even felt it. They'd both fought in the circuit, he thought, looking at their fragile backs and tumble of hair over their narrow shoulders. They both wore it long now and their clothes were expensive, he knew only vaguely. The blood and bruises of the circuit were long behind them it seemed, but he could see the truth on the faint scar on Nami's shoulder near the neck or the thin barely there lines on Vivi's fingers where her Peacock Slashers had left their mark, even years later.<p>

"Maybe we should get a fresh tree this year," Vivi said, tucking a strand of hair over her ear, wedding ring flashing in the light. Zoro moved into their periphery to set the menorah on the windowsill, pressing the button to 'light' the first candle which hovered and flickered like a real flame though it was electronic.

"It would break Franky's heart. Hello, Zoro," Nami said without even looking at him. "Anyway why spend money on a tree when we have one?"

"Oh, hello, Mr. Roronoa," Vivi said. "You surprised me." She didn't sound surprised at all. He'd underestimated them, then. That was good. He hoped other people did, too, if worse came to worse. Zoro gave her a nod in greeting and she smiled faintly and returned to Nami.

"You know I could pay for it and don't mind. It's just a tree."

"It's tradition," Zoro said. They'd always had that tree. It shimmered with different colors and spun slowly and sometimes played music box Christmas carols on a timing system all its own. Luffy had always been entranced by it and more than once, one or the other of them would find him asleep at the base of it.

"Tradition is important," Vivi said softly. Damn right it was. Zoro peered over their shoulders, wondering if perhaps he could help. The directions looked even more confusing from here, though so he made himself useful by digging for the nail clippers and sitting on the edge of Luffy's bed, lifting one of his pale bone thin hands. His nails had gotten long again. Corpses were like that too, he'd heard. Hair and nails grew but everything else rotted slowly away.

Luffy wasn't a corpse. Zoro could feel the faint heat of his soft hand. He brushed a forefinger down Luffy's wrist to feel the vein corded there, the slow steady rush of his pulse. This was different from sleep. Different from Luffy sleep anyway. It lacked sprawling limbs or python death grips. It lacked drool and teeth marks and weird positions that made him think Luffy had the spine of a cat.

"I give up," Nami said as another sliver of nail fell away. "Are you still on for dinner?"

"I'd better be," Vivi said with a soft laugh. "I'm paying for it." He didn't get why that was funny but, then he'd never gotten women too well. These women especially.

"Zoro will you pack this away?" Nami said. It was obviously not a question as she was standing, already assuming his answer. He was faintly tempted to say no, but it wasn't as if he had anything else to do.

"Sure," he said, navigating the curve of Luffy's thumbnail. It was still strange to see these nails without any dirt under them. Even a little glossy as if that was the part of him trying the hardest to live. He could feel the women watching him as he started to file away the sharp edges.

"You take good care of him, Mr. Roronoa," said Vivi. It was supposed to be comforting. She was like that. Diplomatic. She had been even with short hair and torn clothes, fighting for her father's life in the arena. Zoro grunted to say that he'd heard, but he couldn't accept it. He blew the dust away from Luffy's fingertips, then lifted his other hand to start on that one, feeling the click of the nails giving under the blade of the cutters, feeling his slow churning pulse.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zoro," Nami said, and then before he could even nod. "We should hit that Vietnamese place." She said to Vivi, tucking her arm around the other woman's and striding from the room. Damnit. Pushy woman. She could at least have waited for him to agree.

He finished Luffy's hands, tucked them back against the blanket and went to sit in one of the recliners. The Franky Recliner. It even had his name stitched into the arm, a slightly lighter brown then the surrounding letter with his trademark star. Oddly enough, it wasn't as if he branded everything and hardly anything Zoro had seen of Franky's outside their group had his name anywhere. It was like protection in his own way. Stuff. Comfort. Rocket propelled trees. RVs with a ridiculous amount of soft beds and a weight room. All for them. All for Luffy who greeted each new invention with a grin and a poke even if Franky told him not to poke it. All for Usopp who loved to help him tinker and get into the guts of things. For Sanji to get a kitchen and Robin to get a library, Chopper a med closet and Brook a place to store his instruments and a fold out pipe organ that had a fart setting which had always sent Luffy rolling with laughter. He was kind of an amazing guy all told.

Franky had been the last one to agree, too. Which had surprised Zoro for a long time until it finally made sense. Even Sanji had agreed sooner. Even Robin, reluctantly, or seemed to. But Franky had remained silent as stone, watching them through his tiny sunglasses as Zoro told them.

The circuit world had been becoming dangerous. More than normal. New abilities. Bigger fights. Bigger rewards but more dying every day. More disappearing. Twisted corpses turning up in riverbeds.  
>And despite their best efforts to keep Luffy out, to keep him in school and working for a better life for himself, a life he could live—and not be slaughtered, he kept getting back in. Through helping friends or pulling one or the other of them off into adventures. Into his pace.<p>

Ace had told him. Had asked him. Keep Luffy safe no matter what. Keep him free. Until things could be sorted out if they ever could and the only way Zoro could think to do that—to keep him focused and take away the excitement the rest of the world offered… would be to cut him off. A quick clean break. No adventures. Little contact. At least until he'd gotten through four years of college. Until he was adult enough to have a choice between the arena or real life.

"You're all for this," Franky had said, pushing up his sunglasses with his gigantic thumb. "And I ain't saying it's wrong or right cuz it's a little of both. But you're going to break him, you know that."

And they knew. Had known. And done it anyway. Zoro had thought it was for the best. Considering how badly they'd lost. How close Luffy had come to death that last time. How close Zoro had and all of them. So they had. To keep him safe. To give him a chance.

They even told Luffy and he'd understood and promised to do his best for four years…but he hadn't even lasted four months. Calling them. Appearing at the window to the Baratie. Sneaking into Usopp's room. Anything and everything until they'd finally had to push him. And then a few months later he'd disappeared… and almost six months later Smoker had found him. Shattered. Comatose. Left in a ditch to die. And no one had been there.

No one at all.

Zoro rubbed the grooves on his neck, staring at the tree, still in a mess, its guts strewn across the floor. He moves to put things back, carefully figuring out where they go and placing them back piece by piece. It's almost like a mantra. A meditation. Everything in its place. From order is construction, from construction is life. He'd heard that once, he couldn't remember where and had wondered—what was the order in nature? Trees on their own shot up wherever they could, competing for food and light and space. The sun had chemistry in it but there was no one telling the chemicals where to go so that it boiled and lit things. A well swung sword could kill an enemy and that was order, but a flurry of fists and a bloodied nose and some weird understanding could turn an enemy into an ally and where was the order in that?

In the end, they should have trusted him. They should have all gone with him. Fought on. Kept believing in his dream to find a truth that was something other than death or mutilation. Even if it meant dying with him—so long as he was the last one standing— but no because he would be alone again. Alone like he'd been then and like he was now.

Finished too soon, Zoro sat in the recliner and watched Luffy's pale porcelain face until he couldn't. Turned on the TV and half watched that but really stared at it without really seeing it. The chatter was annoying but he didn't turn it off. After forever there were footsteps coming down the hall and Sanji appeared in the doorway, looking pale and holding a styrofoam takeout box.

"Shitty leftovers," Sanji said, handing it to him before he'd even taken off his coat. Zoro opened it. A whole cut of grilled fish, oiled in some sauce. Steamed asparagus, still glimmering with butter. Yellow rice. And off to the side, a weird vanilla pudding thing with the tiny crunchy marshmallows in.

"This is one hell of a left over," Zoro said, meaning 'thanks' as he pushed the plastic fork from the wrap.

"Some people have no damn taste," Sanji said. 'Welcome.' The fish cut away with ease even under the light pressure of the plastic fork and melted like heaven in his mouth. It was more than he deserved but he ate it anyway for the sake of Sanji's pride. He watched the cook shed his coat and scarf before twitching the blankets away from Luffy's still form and doing the exercises, like he did every time Zoro had seen him. Out of hope or duty, Zoro wasn't sure, but he hoped some part of Luffy could feel it. The touch on his foot. The push on his leg. The rise and bend of his arm.

"Noticed your sword arm is getting a little rusty," Sanji said around the lollipop stem that looked thin and ridiculous in his mouth.

"The hell you did."

"Damn right I did, shithead. We'll have to spar daily just to get you back in shape."

"If you think your wet noodle legs can handle it," Zoro said, cutting into the asparagus.

"These legs will make mincemeat of your skull, mosshead," Sanji said. "Provided there's anything in there to make mincemeat out of."

Damn. He couldn't think of a come back for that.

"We'll see whose mincemeat." Okay. It was pretty lame but the point was he'd made an effort. Sanji had won this round but he'd gone down fighting and maybe somewhere Luffy could hear that, too. That they were trying. Failing. But always trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you know what's worth fighting for When it's not worth dying for<strong>

Even though the Miami arena is new, Zoro can tell that this Krieg guy has plans—or, at least is involved with them. The arena is huge, twice as large as even the midsized ones they went to. It's like an actual stadium with seats stretching up into the darkness and a black ceiling above, crossed with spotlights, off for the moment as the arena fills. It's—intense. Even his first arena wasn't this huge, and the thought of the fight, of all those people watching, gets his blood moving hot.

"O—okay guys, s-seriously," Usopp says and Zoro looks away from the half open door to see the longnose worrying the spangly cowboy had between his hands. "Th-that Krieg guy seems pretty bad. And we're in his h-home turf. I mean. Not that we should be scared. I'm not scared. But maybe we should have brought a peace offering?"

"No way," Luffy says, folding his arms and shifting his weight on the afro he's sitting on and trying to hide. "I hate that guy. He tried to burn down old man cone head's treasure and he's an idiot."

"W-well yeah but you stopped him and—"

"He's not the kind of guy to take insults lightly, Usopp," Sanji says, lighting a cigarette and trying to look badass. Zoro's a little annoyed that it kind of works. "Even if we made an offering that asshole would still want to kill us."

"Why me? I'm just the announcer guy! So I'm off the hook right? Not that I want to be," Usopp says, suddenly smooth as he flips his hat on his head. "After all I'm just as much a fighter as you guys—"

"You should enter a match!" Luffy says.

"Almost as much of a fighter as you guys but my talents lie in my voice. Still if you need a hand you can rely on the great and powerful—"

"There's trouble," Nami says, clicking her way up to them on heels to high to even be sensible. What was it with women and crazy shoes?

"-great and powerful Zoro," Usopp says without skipping a beat and patting Zoro's shoulder. "He's very dependable."

"Dependably thick headed," Sanji mutters.

"Oi," Zoro growls. He's not stupid he's—

"Shut up," Nami says. "Look!" And she shoves a paper in Zoro's face, her eyes fierce. It looks like the list of melee combatants. Zoro blinks and takes the paper, wondering what the big deal is. There are a couple of people he knows, more he doesn't, the Nyaban Brothers he knows by reputation and—himself. Wait what? Was there a swordsman's division? Zoro flips the paper over and unfolds it— seeing there is and he isn't on it.

"A mistake?" Zoro asks.

"I doubt it," Nami says. "I tried to get them to change it but they said it's fixed. This is horrible…"

It's an insult then. Still, he won't let himself be dragged down by it. A fight is a fight and he'll fight swordsmen in other arenas.

"It's nothing," Zoro says.

"It's not nothing," Nami snaps, waving the paper under his nose again. "Melee fighters don't make half of what swordsmen do! That's more than a ten percent cut in my profit!"

"Our profit?" Usopp says.

"Our profit. That's what I said."

"Nami's cute when she's stingy!" Sanji swoons. Tch. What is wrong with him? Was he dropped on his head when he was a baby? Repeatedly? Anyway he doesn't see the big deal. If money's really going to be that much of a problem….

"I'll fight harder."

"Damn right you will. You're lucky I could put you in the same crew so you don't have to fight each other."

"It'll be a lot of fun," Luffy says, peering inside the afro before plopping it on his head, adjusting it back and forth. "Don't worry so much."

"I will worry so much and _take that thing off_!" Nami snaps, slapping him on the head with her paper. "How do you keep sneaking it in anyway?"

"In my pants," Luffy says with a grin and Usopp, who is in the process of taking it off of him, drops it. Zoro doesn't blame him. He knows more than he wants to about Luffy's underwear habits or rather lack of them.

"Alright well, get ready," Nami says, twisting her arm to check her watch. "They're going to start calling the stables soon and after that, Sanji it looks like you're up second, but you all need to pay attention." With that she drops her arm and smiles at them. "Good luck and break some legs."

"And also try not to get kidnapped," Usopp says and Sanji frowns at him. Nami, too.

"Yes, that too. We'll all meet here at the end of the tournament before we do anything else. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they all chime in except for Luffy who says:

"Hey, there's jerky left."

Nami rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll look out for him," Sanji says before Zoro can. Ass. As if it's his job. Zoro's been looking out for that little meathead for almost a year now. He knows what the hell he's doing more than this noodle cook does. After a final nod, Nami clicks away. Zoro feels a twinge of worry, but there's no one he knows here well enough to send after her.

"Listen," he says. "We have to keep an eye on her at all times."

"I'll take that duty without regret!" Sanji says, saluting like an ass. "But I'm counting on you assholes to watch her while I fight," he continues, pointing his cigarette at them. "Don't let me down."

"O…oi whose going to keep an eye on me?" Usopp says. "I was already trapped by these guys once."

"Just stay by the cage," Zoro says. "You'll be fine."

"Or shoot their eye with a shitty rubber band," Sanji says. "It's not like you're defenseless."

"I'd rather be defended!"

"Hey, they're starting something!" Luffy says and Zoro's not entirely surprised to see his captain's upper half almost entirely out the door. He comes up behind him to watch and also grab hold of his vest in case he does something stupid. Sanji opens the door a little wider to come up beside him and he can feel Usopp peering over his shoulder, in fact can see and feel his long nose perched there like the uncooked end of a hot dog.

A kind of small platform is being lowered from the ceiling and the lights are going crazy around the arena floor. The biggest light stays on the guy in the center of the platform, a scrawny looking guy with sequined pants that makes Zoro, squint, a sequined glove and, as if to protect his own eyes, heart shaped sunglasses.

"Holy crap, I know that guy," Usopp says, his breath hot and moist against Zoro's shoulder. Ugh. He grabs the longnose by the nose and moves him aside.

"Eh?" Luffy looks back a little. "You do?"

"Yeah," Usopp says, rubbing his nose and giving Zoro a glare before turning his attention back to Luffy. "I think he used to be Khaladore's roomie."

"Hello, Miami!" the announcer says, his voice rolling through the air. "On the count of three you'll put your hands together for the premiere stables of the Dolphin Dome!" Something like a small metal chakram dropped from a string on his finger.

"He smoked a _lot_ of weed," Usopp mutters.

"Are you sure that's all he did?" Sanji says as the roomie guy counts off.

"One…two…JANGO!"

The crowd begins to cheer and clap. Jango, too, who seems to be having a hard time holding onto his microphone and clapping at the same time. Luffy is clapping as well, leaning out of the doorway and cheering and Zoro has to tighten his grip on the idiot's vest so he doesn't fall flat on his face.

"Straight from the heart of New Mexico and our hearts as well," Jango is saying. "I present our special guest, Stable de Alvida!" Them again? He thought they'd have quit already.

"So what's a stable exactly?" Usopp asks. "I mean I know it's a fighting group but what's the difference between a stable and a crew?"

"Stables are sponsored," Zoro says, pulling back Luffy who is still clapping and cheering. Dumbass. "Usually by the people that set up the arena. They have their own fighters and train them up, sometimes pitting them against each other." Though he's not sure if that's a great idea. He's already seen one stable fall that way. "They also get perks in visiting arenas. Seating, betting, starting positions. That kind of thing."

"And crews don't have to fight," Usopp says. The Stable de Alvida tromps across the arena floor but there's no one particularly new or interesting. They don't have any swordsmen to speak of and even if they did, Zoro wouldn't get to fight them. Bastards.

"Right. If they end up against each other they can settle who goes ahead without fighting or taking a penalty."

"Maybe we can just for an asskicking instead, mosshead," Sanji says, smirking at him. Zoro returns it.

"You have to get your scrawny ass out of D rank before you can even talk about touching me, Curly Q."

"I don't need a shitty rank to touch you, bastard," Sanji gets right up in his face and Zoro'd return the favor only Luffy seems to be determined to get out to the arena to cheer even if he has to rip free from his vest. What is with this idiot?

"Oi, shouldn't you guys save it for the fight?" Usopp says. "Don't you want the ladies to see you at your best?"

That only works because Sanji is a moron. Zoro is somewhat disappointed to see the crap cook get a goofy grin and stride away to check his tie in the cracked mirror. Well it's probably for the best even if it's the only decent fighting Zoro's going to get tonight.

"The Dolphin Arena is glad to welcome the rookie stable of the evening," Jango is saying. "Debuting in their first fight outside of New York New York, the Blue Gull Stable!"

Zoro peers at the fighters. No one he knows, not that he expects to. There are some melee fighters he can tell right off, kick boxing that guy maybe. She'll be good for martial arts. A swordswoman. Zoro reaches around to hold Luffy by the waist as the cloth starts to give and watches her come out of the shadows, a katana in her hand. He wishes he could feel the sword from here…but all he can do is watch—how she trips over nothing and falls against the pink haired guy in front of her, nearly sending them all over like dominoes. Rookies. Right. The crowd laughs except for Luffy who keeps cheering for some damn reason.

The lights went low now, prompting a hush to fall, and Luffy's damn voice sounded like a flailing seagull in the stillness until Zoro pops him over the head.

"Ow." Luffy straightens, rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"Not sure." He's willing to bet it's in preparation for Krieg's stable. He knows he's right as soon as he sees the flicker of the Baroque Works logo over the screens before Jango says in a near whisper.

"And now for the strongest premiere stable in existence— set to take the world by storm— Our beloved Don Krieg Stable!" The spotlights flare. The crowd roars, surging to their feet, stamping the ground so it seems like the entire arena is vibrating. Krieg is leading his stable, dressed in flashing gold armor. There's a strange pearl guy there, too. As well as the dark-eyed Gin and the girl with short blue hair who doesn't look entirely pleased to be there.

"I'm definitely going to kick his ass," Luffy says, and Zoro believes him even when Usopp points out that he's not even in A rank. Rank regardless… If Krieg knows that Luffy is here, he'll want a fight to prove himself—and a fight he'll get.

xXxXx

This is what he hates about melee, Zoro thinks as he blocks the steel claws of the thinner Nyaban brother, metal shrieking as they slide across the unnamed sword. There's no subtlety to it. No finesse. Just usually a lot of flailing with specialized weapons. He feels a prickle against the back of his neck and shoves the thin one back, sliding back just in time for the fat one to crash like a wrecking ball in the place where he'd been, making the arena floor tremble.

"You think you're so good pussyfooting around?" the thin one says, licking a thin trail of blood from his cheek where Zoro nicked him. The fat one stands with surprising grace, the bell around his neck dinging.

"We'll show you who can put the bell on the cat."

He sighs around the grip of the Wado. It's also the puns. He can't stand the puns.

"Ready?" says thin.

"Ready!" replies fat.

"Mad Cat Rush!" they say together and Zoro works to block their sudden flailing attack, sparks flying. It's not hard but just this shade of annoying. The random KO rule is first blood—which isn't impossible but he has to get both brothers at the same time, but of course…he— he gets a foot in the mat and pushes forward, shoving them back and then slashing with both unnamed blades in a tora gari, cutting a thin red line across the fat one's stomach so he howls and the thin one's…shirt. Damnit…  
>The thin one jumps, sensing a small opening and propels himself off Zoro's sword, slashing claws toward his face. Zoro blocks him with the second unnamed sword and then meets the claws of the fat one with the Wado, taking a moment to prepare before wrenching to the side, making the thin one lose balance and crash into his brother, sending them both tumbling onto the floor.<p>

He only has to get blooded once. Zoro steps back, wiping the sweat from his cheek from the hot lights, listening to the crowd boo around him. He's not sure if it's because they don't like him, the fight, or the fact that he doesn't want to hit those guys when they're vulnerable and flailing to get upright again. He has some dignity as a swordsman after all.

As one they attack again and he kind of has to admire their teamwork. The fat one engages him the most while the thin one tries to sneak past his guard. There is the flash of steel and sparks and stinging light bouncing into his eyes from the bell around the fat one's neck. He wishes he hadn't underestimated them and put his damn headscarf on when he sees the thin one grin, spotting an opening. Shit. He blocks the flex of claws only for the fat one to lean in. It's perfect. A risk but— Zoro turns his swords and slashes them both in shallow cuts, feeling a claw slide across his cheek a moment after. The airhorn sounds signaling the end of the match and making him startle a little. He prefers the bell.

"Winnerrrr," Jango says from his platform. "NYABAN BROTHERS!"

What? Zoro narrows his eyes, jaw clenching around the Wado. He wants to demand a replay of the footage. It should be at least a little obvious that he cut them first! The Nyaban Brothers pull away from him and raise their fists to the cheering crowd. Zoro sighs, cooling the anger simmering in his gut. It's more punishment. Nami won't be happy for the money they lose but if they win it'll be against even greater odds. Or at least he thinks so. Betting is for other people. He flicks the blood from the unnamed swords before sliding them away and then takes Wado, apologizing softly for contributing in such a stupid fight.

"That's shit," Sanji says from where he's standing outside the cage and smoking like a chimney. Zoro grunts, appreciating the thought and agreeing with him but refusing to get angry over it. It's still kind of surprising to him that Sanji is mad for Zoro's sake. The blond had one his first two matches with such ease that no one could cheat him out of it— and hadn't tried— so he should feel good about that at least. Maybe he's worried, though, Zoro thinks, catching the man looking up to the stands again. He follows his gaze and sees the glitter of Usopp's hat and Nami beside him.

"I wanna gooo," Luffy whines. He's clinging to the cage with his hands and feet like a monkey, his nose pressed through the chain link.

"You'll get your damn chance," Sanji says mildly. "Come on. We'd better clear out before we get disqualified or some shit like that."

Luffy frowns and reluctantly hops down from his perch and they make their way back to their cramped little holding room as two new fighters are announced. It's someone from Don Kireg's group against a random cagey old fighter, without a crew or a stable as far as Zoro can tell.

"Is it just me or are all of Krieg's thugs just shitty kids?" Sanji says. It's a weird phrase since the guy that drops into the arena isn't any younger than they are. But he looks less prepared for it. In fact none of the people that he's seen fight with Krieg's stable today have looked any older than twenty.

"He must be a hard guy to say no to," Sanji mutters. So is Luffy, Zoro wants to say, but that's different. He's not sure what the curly brow knows but he can tell on the look of the kid-thug's face. He's not having fun but…something close to determination. The kid-thug loses, the first of Krieg's to go down. Ground pin KO rule and he's nearly smothered by his opponent. When the airhorn sounds and the kid stands, there's a flickering moment where the cameras rest on his face before flashing the name of the winner. He's afraid.

'Loser!' the crowd starts to chant and it's picked up by the others, growing and growing until the arena is full of noise. Krieg himself comes onto the arena, raising his hands and the crowd quiets to a dull murmur. He grins wide, hands still raised like hes' the one that won the fight.

"Don't worry," he tells the crowd, voice amplified by some hidden microphone. "No one loses for Don Krieg twice." The crowd's cheers grow louder and Zoro realizes that they're all for Krieg. They must be. What that means he doesn't know. The boy slumps off the arena— Krieg follows. The next battle gears up and over the sound of the crowd, Zoro swears he hears a gunshot. Sanji curses and lights a cigarette. Luffy's face is closed.

"Nami and Usopp should stay down here," is all his captain says.

"I'll get them." Sanji stands, a hand in his pocket, hips angled forward. There is a moment of silence and then. "Looks like you have the next fight, mosshead. Don't do anything stupid."

Zoro makes a noise to say that he's heard. It's too late for that, though. They're already in over their heads and only going deeper.

xXxXx

The moment he steps into the arena again, he feels someone watching him. There's tension in the air, he can taste it and he rests his arm absently on his swords, looking around in the shadows. They're all looking at him, of course, but he's felt this presence before. The last time he met Krieg. It's not as strong, but it's part of the tension, too. Well—let them watch. Zoro cracks his neck and waits for the theatrics from the other side. On the other platform, a shadow that looks like a bumpy mountain blocks the spotlights. A man's voice says:

"Presenting the Don Krieg's own, mi-" The man stops. Clears his throat. Hums a few bars like warming up for a musical. What the— "Miss Wednesday," the man continues. Zoro can fight the growing irritation as the short blue haired girl, because of course it's her, makes her careful way down the ladder to scattered applause. They don't like her. At least not much and he's not sure why but he has a feeling that Krieg is using him against her somehow. The question is, should he take this fight or throw it? He's not sure. The girl straightens, and smiles in a cocky way though there's a ridge between her eyebrows.

"You're in for a surprise if you think you can beat me," she says. But there's nothing in her that says she thinks she's going to win. She's too tense. Watching him too closely. The random KO rule is rolled. Unconscious and/or down for 10, which is going to be damn near impossible for her.

"Come look," she says, shifting her arms above her head. "My ultimate seduction technique!"

But what should he do? Throw it? Will that help her or hurt her? He has to decide soon before she realizes that her seduction technique is flawed in ways he can't understand. Her legs look nice he guesses? But only an idiot would fall for—

"Uwaaah! You've defeated my shitty heart oh sweet princess! Any day of the week!" Sanji bellows like a love sick bull and Zoro decides he pretty much hates the guy. Wednesday freezes in place, blinking as if completely startled by this.

"Start the match at any time," Jango says from above and the chant is picked up by the crowd. 'Start the match' 'Start the match' Damnit. Assholes. He can't decide what to do if everyone keeps talking! Wednesday's eyes narrow and she pulls two long thin flails from her sleeves, segmented and sharp and runs at him, spinning them fast so that they hum through the air. Maybe if he could just—

"If you cut one hair on her head I'll kick your ass!" Sanji snaps. "You hear me, mosshead?!"

"Will you stop screeching for two damn seconds?!" Zoro snaps back at him.

"PEACOCK SLASHERS!" Wednesday cries and Zoro curses a he sees them both heading for him, springing to the side only at the last minute and feeling the whisper of the blades as they pass against his shirt. No she hit him. He can feel the blood now. She pivots in a liquid movement, flinging both at him again and he draws the first unnamed sword to keep himself from being flayed open. Both long chains wrap around the sword with a clash.

"Uwaaah! Fantastique! Encore! Encore!"

"Shut up!" Zoro yells. How is that guy so damned annoying? How? It's almost freaking impossible. Wednesday grunts and the sword creaks and whines in his grip. Turning his attention back to the fight at hand he realizes she's pulling and as she pulls, her blades are cutting into his. Shit! He can't afford another sword right now.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro tries to slip the unnamed katana free. But the grip of the flails are strong and he can already feel them biting too deep into the metal. Thinking fast, he draws his other unnamed katana, flipping it around and lunging forward, hoping to startle her. She moves as expected, jumping back, the chain loosening around his other sword and he slides it free, flips to the blunt side and lunges again, driving her back so that it at least looks like a fight.

She twists away from the attacks, her forehead tight with worry and he wonders what she's here for. She's his age, maybe, or a little younger and—she's different. Most teenagers who come to these sort of things are runaways, but the difference usually falls along the lines of they know what they're getting into or they don't. She's something else altogether but he can't put his finger on it.

Well—whatever, it's not his business. He doesn't want her to get stupidly shot so that's the extent he cares about it. She snaps the slasher at him again and he knocks it away from near the pointed end so it isn't able to wrap around his blade again. The flail spins back toward her and she yelps and lets it go, sending it skittering across the arena floor. As she crouches and whirls the remaining slasher, he wonders if maybe they can throw this fight together. It'll look bad but he'll make it up later.

"Listen," he starts.

"Friendly Fire!" shouts her announcer, still hidden in the shadows above and Zoro jerks to the side at the bark of a gun and he feels a bullet graze his cheek. What the hell!? Were they even allowed to—  
>He spots the flail coming for him and gets his sword up to block it. The flail wraps twice around his neck and the notched blade and she pulls, he can feel blood creep down the back of his neck and trickle between his shoulder blades. The girl is biting her lip even as she pulls, so hard that blood wells under her teeth.<p>

"Sorry," she whispers and the flail tightens. Zoro can just hear the crowd roaring over the blood surging in his ears. He can hit her with the second unnamed blade and not knock her out but the longer this fight goes on—

"OI!" Luffy bellows from somewhere behind the cage. "Stop!"

The girl's eyes widen and the chain relaxes long enough for him to breathe. He makes a purposeful choking noise, falling to his knees and then to the side, hearing the boos but not even caring, just wanting the damn countdown to be over with. This whole arena is a joke.

The numbers crawl slowly by. The flail slips away, the boos turning to laughter, and jeering. He hears his surname a few times, attached to piss poor insults. They're nothing. The airhorn sounds and he twitches because that thing is damn loud before getting heavily to his feet.

"Winner, Miss Wednesday!" Jango cries. She looks at him and seems to want to say something but he turns away, touching the back of his neck and frowning at the blood there. Well, it'll heal. His sword however suffered more and he wants to kick someone's ass for that. Even if it is unnamed.

The others are waiting outside the cage for him. Sanji looks at him and nods faintly before looking away. Understanding. Nami's eyes are hard and centered on Luffy who is watching the cage without clinging to it this time, the shadows crisscrossing across his face.

"Here, come with me," Usopp says, trying to guide Zoro back to the waiting room. "I have some bandages in my bag." He gives Zoro a concerned look when he refuses to move. "We should really get out of here. He's bleeding pretty bad." And to the continuing silence says: "Oi, Luffy!"

"I agree," Nami says. "We're just losing money and it's not like Zoro has many shirts to begin with."

"It's fine," Zoro mutters, examining the cuts in his sword and wondering if he can get it fixed. Wondering who would even be around to fix this kind of thing. No one in Miami since they were probably out of Krieg's pocket.

"I'm going to kick his ass," Luffy says.

"Luffy," Usopp says, frustrated and Nami looks at him annoyed. There's a resigned set to Sanji's rigid shoulders. It's impressive, in a way. Irritated they may be or laced with anxiety, they don't suggest leaving Luffy to face it himself. He doesn't ask them, too, either. Zoro stands by Luffy's other shoulder and watches the girl—Wednesday, collect her other flail and leave, nothing triumphant about her stance.

"Well look," Nami says, voice sharp. "In a few rounds Sanji's going to be up against one of these Krieg guys. What are you going to do? Just throw every match against them?"

"He can if he wants," Luffy says, not looking away from the now empty arena. Maintenance crews come on to sand it and sweep away blood. His blood. It makes him kind of indignant really but whatever. He has plenty of blood after all.

"What do you want me to do?" Sanji asks and for the first time, Luffy looks away, his face open as he blinks at him.

"Whatever you want."

Sanji seems to think about this a moment—and when he's actually thinking about something, quietly smoking and not opening his big stupid mouth—he actually looks like much less of an idiot than usual.

"I want to win," Sanji says finally.

"Okay." Luffy cracks his knuckles. "Then I'll take care of the rest."

xXxXx

The fight is intense. Zoro can't help but be impressed by Sanji's strength, leaning forward even as Usopp grouses at him and tries to strangle him by bandaging his neck. The guy was fighting the one he had before. The dark-eyed one. Gin. The sound of metal shoes crashing against tonfa rang through the whole arena, and whatever side they were on, the crowd was going crazy over it. The craziest part of it all is that the fight has been going on for fifteen minutes, the random KO rule only calling for a pin for ten seconds, but neither of them had even hit the floor. Luffy sits beside him on the narrow bench, stuffing marshmallow peanuts in his mouth—which don't taste like either and is wide-eyed and grinning at the whole thing.

"Too bad you couldn't go all out," Luffy says, then woops as Sanji back kicks Gin across the arena without even pulling his hands from his pockets. The man's back crashes against the cage but he regains his footing without much of a pause, scowling and wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. Sanji paces the other side of the cage, loosing his tie with a swift hook of his fingers.

"You think he won't kill you if you lose?" Sanji says—it's hard to make out but they are just close enough to hear him over the din. "Why do you even fight for that fucker?"

"You don't know the first thing about Don Krieg," Gin says, grinning despite the blood dripping from his nose. He starts spinning the tonfa at the same time, the metal balls whirling through the air. "Or me. I'm not the one whose going to lose!"

He runs at Sanji, low, the tonfa spinning, humming. Sanji remains still then jumps but Gin rises, too, slamming both balls of the tonfa into Sanji's gut and sending him slamming against the cage. The cook's mouth opens in a gasp and then he grits his teeth, getting a shoe against Gin's face to hammer him back a few steps and drop to the ground, wavering a bit but finding his stance and not even falling into a crouch.

"Oh god, I can't watch. This is worse than the Fishmen," Usopp whimpers.

"He's got great showmanship," Nami says with a sigh, slumping onto the seat. "It's wasted on a place like this. Why does it keep turning out this way?"

"He'll win," Zoro says. Since Gin is already tiring even if he doesn't know it. His movements are getting slower and becoming blurred and Sanji's still as sharp. Zoro has the feeling that he's the kind of guy who is in top form until he drops dead. There's something to be admired about that.

"Who cares if he wins," Nami says with a flip of her hand. "I already lost plenty of money on you and who knows how they're going rig the betting against this guy. Do you know how much it cost us to even get in this tournament? No—" she held up a hand before he could even open his mouth to answer. Not that he would have. "I know you don't. It was a lot. Twenty dollars a head is a ripoff."

"There's more to life than money," Zoro mutters. It's just so damn base. Doesn't she have a hint of spirituality in her?

"Please. Tell me that when you're out of gas and out of food."

"I can hunt. And push the car."

"You do that then," she says mildly, stealing the soda back from Luffy and sipping it.

"That's unsanitary," Usopp says.

"Do you really think he needs the sugar?" Nami asks blandly.

"Good point. Hand it over when you're done," Usopp says in the same tone. Tch. They shouldn't even let him drink the damn stuff to begin with. It was all sugar, had no nutritional value and would only rot his teeth in the end. Had they ever tried to get Luffy to a dentist? Zoro hadn't but he didn't want to be the one dragging him there either. All those drills and… ugh. He represses a shiver and turns his attention to the fight so he won't have to think about it.

Sanji had gotten even faster. Pushing Gin a little further with each kick. Zoro could imagine the hits even as they were blocked by metal, through the reverberation he could almost tell how hard they were and it made his fingers twitch. He wanted a fight like that. Like it how it used to be against Kuina. The snap of shinai, the taste of sweat and nothing outside it. Just a good clean fight, muscles straining and burning.

The blond kicks one of the tonfa away with his toe and then snaps the same leg back getting the opposite tonfa with his heel. He has the perfect opening to hit Gin's neck or face or chest but instead drops his foot, pivots on it and slams a side kick to the man's ribs, sending him to the ground and skidding to the fence but not into it.

"Go home, kid," Sanji says, but that is the wrong thing to say. Rage crosses Gin's face and he coils himself to his feet and toward Sanji. Fast now. Almost faster than Sanji can keep up. He's hit once in the face by the tonfa, stumbling back and then kneed in the gut before crashing to the mat.

"One!" shouts Jango even though he just landed. "Two! Three!"

Sanji stirs like he's going to stand and Gin charges forward as if to stop it. Instead of going forward, though, Sanji goes back in a liquid movement, pushing up with his hands to slam his heels into Gin's chin to send him arching back and crashing against the arena floor, skidding a few feet away. Sanji hops to his feet, spitting some blood over his shoulder. He straightens his tie, picks up his jacket from where he threw it against the fence and pulls it on with a flare before pacing over to Gin. The man hasn't moved and Zoro realizes the man is unconscious.

"Sorry," Sanji says to the silence of the arena. "I'm not going to lose to a shithead like you." He lights a cigarette and takes a draw, before lifting his arm, not looking as he points his smoking cigarette at the platform.

"Start the shitty countdown."

Even still there's a pause before Jango counts. Stuttering at first and without the enthusiasm he had before. Slowly, too. Cheating ass. But it doesn't seem to matter how slowly he counts or how long he waits until saying one. Gin stays down.

"W-winner Black Leg Sanji," Jango says as if even he can't believe it. Sanji lowers his arm, flexing it a bit as if loosening his sleeve before putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Damn right it is."

Zoro feels a little swept up in it all. Even when he beats guys he just beats them. But there's something about the presentation of it all. It's—

He narrows his eyes. No… The stadium is too quiet. A few people who had cheered are hushed. Zoro stands, sliding his swords into the holder at his side.

"Z…Zoro?" Usopp says. Zoro says nothing because there is nothing to say. Just wait and watch. Gin stirs just as Krieg himself comes into the arena, light sliding off his armor. Sanji moves aside as Gin hobbles to his feet, confronting his stable master, but not so far away so he can't interfere should something happen. Idiot better not get himself shot.

"We don't lose in this stable, Gin," Krieg says.

"It was just on-"

Krieg backhands him. The metal of his glove ringing as Gin stumbles to the side, but stands upright again, blood flowing from his mouth, dark eyes blazing.

"—once in two years," Gin says.

"Gin!" someone cries from the audience.

"Commander!" And the crowd takes up his name like a dull roar, his title. Just how many people are here for Krieg? Zoro rests his hand on Wado, feeling its stillness. From behind him he hears Nami stand.

"Let's go, Usopp," she murmurs and then louder. "We'll meet by the car."

"Why are we—" Usopp starts. Then swallows. "Yeah best idea. Do some reconnaissance. We'll— Hey wait, where's Luffy?"

What kind of question was that? Luffy was ob—

Wait, where the hell did he go? Damn he was slippery.

"Never mind that," Nami says. "Come on."

Good. They should get out of her. Already Krieg is talking the crowd, arms raised.

"Who is the strongest?!" he roars at them, his voice carrying so loud the microphone squeals.

"We are!" the crowd roars back.

"Who will rule the world?!"

"We will!"

"So you see," Krieg says. "There's no room for weakness. But I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself." There is the whirring of machinery and a trap door on the arena slides back. Something from below is being rigged up slowly. Zoro looks around for Luffy, wondering if the idiot needs help or has gotten himself lost or stuck somewhere and spots him finally, sitting on one of the platforms, crouched and looking down. Waiting for the right moment? Maybe—

Zoro's attention turns as he feels a broiling anger, not his own. Something so intense and deep that it stirs in the pit of his gut. A huge cage has appeared on the arena floor and something inside of it—something is growling, low and deep, the sound vibrating in the air. Even Gin seems pale and startled by whatever he can see inside.

"Wh—what is that?" Gin stammers. Krieg grins, lips pulled back from his big square teeth.

"We're a stable after all. Before we let it out, though—" and he makes a movement and pulls two pistols from his belt, pointing one at Gin, the other at…Sanji. Shit hasn't that idiot moved yet? Doesn't he notice? They're both staring at the cage wide-eyed and Zoro starts forward to interfere.  
>"Let's get some blood in the air."<p>

There is a fierce yell, and Luffy crashes into the man from above, slamming his feet down on Krieg's arms, making the shots go wild though Gin falters as one strikes his slows to a stop, uncertain whether or not to jump in. Sanji is unhurt it looks like and is going over as if to support Gin who is bleeding on the arena floor.

"Don't hurt my nakama!" Luffy howls, clenching his hands into one fist and smashing the man over the head. Krieg yelps and reaches up, grabbing Luffy by the back of the neck and throwing him off his shoulders. Luffy slams against the top of the cage, rolling a bit on its surface but getting to his feet. Fists clenched.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Krieg snaps. "Release the—oof"

Luffy is running the length of the cage and pushes off the end, sending it screeching back as he hammers both fists into Krieg's gut, sending him crashing back into the metal fence. The sound of his fists striking the metal fill the air, almost heard above the sudden volcanic roar of the stadium. Zoro slides his thumb under Wado's guard as he looks at the howling faces.

"Bastarrd!" Gin yells.

"Stop it, you shithead!" Sanji snaps. "You're going to kill yourself!" The cook is holding Gin back, hands fisted in his shirt as Gin tries to break free, blood spilling down his leg.

"Beat him, Don Krieg!" Gin cries, blood on his mouth. It's taken up around the stadium and people are standing in their seats, starting to come into the aisles. Sweat slides down Zoro's temple as he sees the glint of weapons. He moves closer to the arena, keeping an eye on it, an eye on them, ready to cut an escape route at a moment's notice.

"Luffy!" Sanji cries.

Krieg has one hand in Luffy's hair, pulling his head back with one hand and punching his face with a metal fist. Zoro's hand twitches against the Wado and he grits his teeth. Luffy is still grabbing onto Krieg's wrist with both hands, knuckles white and veins taut. As soon as he lets go or goes limp Zoro will—

But it's Krieg who lets go, punching Luffy hard in the gut and sending him sprawling back against the mouth of the cage. A clawed hand snakes between the bars and grabs Luffy's stomach and Luffy yelps. Shit! Zoro grabs onto the fence, ready to cut through it but Luffy gives him a quick look with his one good eye. Not yet. Damnit, Luffy! Zoro grips the fence and can feel it cutting into him, he's vaguely aware of Sanji fighting Gin again in the background—only this time Sanji trying to get to Luffy and Gin keeping him away.

"Now you see my power," Krieg is saying, but his voice doesn't matter. Zoro strains to hear Luffy who seems to be talking to the yellow eyed thing in a low voice. It's hard to hear what he's saying but the claws against his stomach flex and then relax.

"Quake in fear, boy!" Krieg bellows. Luffy looks up at him and sticks out his tongue.

"Make me, stupid."

Krieg's face goes mottled red. He draws back his armored fist and sends it crashing toward Luffy's face. Luffy rolls out of the way, dodging by a frog's hair and Krieg's fist slams against the cage bars instead, denting them inward. The large clawed hand slips out and grab's the man's wrist, blood welling under them and Kreig's face goes from red to white. Luffy jumps on top of the cage again, pulling at something on the roof of it.

"No-!" Krieg says. "Don't—! You don't know what you're doing—!"

"He doesn't like you either," Luffy says. "And I'm going to let him out." He's pulling at a pin of some kind. The lock. How can he trust whatever that is? Everything seems to go quiet as he pulls the pin and drops it on the floor with a chiming crash. Zoro can hear his heartbeat throbbing in his ears.

"Attention Dolphin Arena patrons!" says a clear direct voice from above. What the hell?! Zoro looks up to see the girl from the bird or whatever stable, standing in the golden platform that Jango'd been on.

"Oh hey it's the clutzy girl," Luffy says.

"Oi! Don't be rude, asshole!" Sanji says in the distance.

"Who the hell are you?!" Krieg snarls up at her. The woman seems to take no notice.

"It's come to our attention that several illicit activities going on on the premises. As well as quite a few missing persons. Therefore!" she slams her hands down, the squealing feedback loop making him wince. "You're all under arrest!"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!" Zoro roars along with the rest of the arena. Luffy's laugh breaks through it all.

"You're really kind of dumb, huh?"

Then all hell breaks loose. The cage bursts open, sending Luffy flying back and a huge jaguar—thing stands up on its hind legs, slamming Krieg against the fence. Gin lowers the gun at Luffy and Sanji kicks it away— men with rifles come down through the stadium and the crowd roars and crashes down around the arena like a tidal wave. Zoro pulls out Wado and meets the blade of a man who is coming at him from behind. He takes his unnamed sword and splits the notched scimitar with it, feeling the clang of metal. The man stumbles and Zoro slashes a cut under his guard, drawing a red line across his chest before whirling and doing the same to the fence. Men and women are crashing through it already. Converging on the arena. He sees Luffy ringed by them, fighting and then going under. Sanji goes for him but it's too much for even him.

Zoro slips Wado into his mouth, unsheathes his third sword and charges, cutting a rifle out of a man's hand, sending a second to the ground. A huge man with what looks like a thick dinner plate on his chest steps in Zoro's way, clashing hand shields together.

"You'll never get through the Pe—"

Zoro keeps running, cutting an x through the dinner plate and feeling the slide of skin just under his blades. The dinner plate guy falls back and Zoro jumps, pushing off his falling body and head to land in the crowd surrounding Luffy.

"Tatsu Maki!" he snarls, turning himself into a spin and using the force of his blades and his will to send the men crashing into the arena all around him. Sanji kicks away a guy who comes running back as Luffy gets to his feet.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Sanji says and Luffy nods.

"This way," Zoro says. He can sense the exit is just through there. It's through the thickest knot of people but—

"I'm not following you, shithead! Are you crazy?!" Sanji snaps. What the hell does he mean by that? Zoro's cuts two guys away and shoves his face in Sanji's.

"You trying to say something, damn cook?!"

"I'm flat out telling you, you're a directionless idiot," Sanji snaps.

"Oi! Stop!" Luffy says and takes off, running after the jaguar —thing who is tearing after Krieg. Damnit, they don't have time for this. He takes off after Luffy, Sanji close at his side— though it's hard work keeping guys off that reckless idiot who only punches what's right in front of him. The jaguar slashes at Krieg again, splitting claw marks into his armor.

"Oi! You said you wouldn't kill him! Stop! Stoop!" and he slams into the jaguar man from behind, sending him sprawling. Krieg disappears into a dark room, slamming the door behind him and the jaguar man pulls himself to his feet, slamming against it, claws screeching over the metal.

"He's not the one that hurt you, cat guy! Not this way!" Luffy is saying, trying to pull at the thing's shoulder, but the jaguar isn't paying attention.

"Oi, Luffy! Let it go!" Sanji says but Zoro shakes his head, instead turning so that he's at his captain's back, cutting people aside. Sanji curses and does the same. They have a small ring around them after a while but it doesn't stop people from coming.

And then— he feels it. The whisper of cold. A group of men scream and Zoro can see a knot of them flying into the air. And then…he can almost trace it if he squints. Something is coming toward them. He can tell by the trail of men falling, half seen in the flickering lights. After a moment, Sanji sees it, too.

"Luffy… Damnit!" the cook says, closing ranks with Zoro. He hears Luffy yell and out of the corner of his eye Zoro can see Luffy wrestling with the thing, punching it hard in the gut. He'd better win. Or at least not die.

"Cover me a second, Cook," Zoro says as the trail comes closer.

"Right." Sanji takes over both sides and Zoro quickly unties the cloth from his arm and ties it around his head. Whatever is coming is using a sword and he can feel it from here. Feel it but not. Like the whisper of blood from a cut you didn't know you had, seeping under his skin. He clenches his teeth around Wado.

A man with gleaming eyes comes out of the dark. Some men rush to attack, or get away, one attacks the man with a sword but he brushes them aside without even seeming to move. Zoro slides into a crouch, bringing up his swords for an oni giri. He can taste blood in his mouth. It's not going to be enough but…

"Oni!" he starts, charging forward as Sanji pushes forward the same time.

"Neeeck-!"

The man spares them a glance.

"I'm not here for you," he says, voice liquid ice. Zoro is slammed aside by nothing he can see, sprawling and rolling a few feet, pain lancing through his arm as it's wrenched from its socket. He struggles to get to his knees, still holding Wado between his teeth.

Luffy—

The jaguar is down but Luffy is standing in front of him, arms spread, guarding him against the guy with the piercing eyes and the long black sword that hasn't moved from his back. Shit. _Shit_!

"Move," the man says simply.

"I won't let you kill cat guy," Luffy says, his mouth in a stubborn frown. "Or Krieg."  
>The man seems to regard Luffy as if he has no idea what to make of him.<p>

"I have no interest in your friend," the man says. "Krieg has a substantial bounty."

"But you won't kill him."

"Why would I need to?"

That seems to satisfy Luffy and he steps away, dragging jaguar guy with him who is starting to stir, almost, shrink it looks like. Zoro gets to his feet, not able to tear his eyes away from the man—the swordsman— there is no blood on the black blade but Zoro can feel it all around him. How does he do that? What makes him so strong? Zoro wants to see him fight. Wants to go against him. Test his strength against a swordsman. A true swordsman. He has to be! A swordsman even in this time—

"You—" Zoro says, but can't think of anything else. The man turns the yellow eyes on him, fixed like a hawk and Zoro feels his palms sweat. He wants to challenge him even as a wash of cold fear chills through him. It's fear but exhilarating. A match he can't win maybe but a fight. And maybe a death that will be a swordsman's death. Harsh and noble and edged with steel.

"Don't be so quick to die," the man says. Or Zoro thinks he says. He can't remember a voice or maybe it's the voice that sinks under his skin.

"Zoro!" Luffy says, pulling him away, dragging his attention. Zoro looks away for an instant and loses the sensation. The swordsman steps ahead and cuts his way through the wall seemingly with no blade at all.

"Pay attention, shithead!" Sanji snaps. Zoro blinks as the cook kicks an attacker in the face. Shit. Right. He pulls the cloth off his head so he can see better and ties it back around his arm.

"Are we bringing cat—" Zoro stops. The jaguar thing isn't there anymore. What— "Did he get away?" He looks over the seething mass but even among the weapons and shadows he can't see a nine foot tall jaguar thing.

"Yeah but that's alright," Luffy says. Sanji makes a face between pained and disgusted before lighting a cigarette. Like he's seen something or remembers something about that guy.

"Let's go!" Luffy leads the charge again and Zoro takes a second to collect himself before following. One arm is still numb but he still has the other and his jaw so it's not too much of a detriment. He wonders how the hell Luffy even knows where he's going in this crowd and wouldn't put it past them to be running in circles. He turns sharply earring side and starts charging forward as if he sees something and Zoro spots the blue haired girl in the shadows of a doorway. Once they get there, Sanji's too tired to do much more of a quiet bleat of affection at her for which Zoro's eternally grateful. She murmurs something in Luffy's ear before pointing.

"Go straight that way. There's a back exit hidden behind some shipping crates," she says.

"What about you?" Luffy says, already stepping in place to run. She smiles at him but it seems strained in the dim light.

"I'll be alright." And with another quiet wave, she runs in the opposite direction.

"Okay! Good luck!" Luffy calls after her before running down the hall. Zoro shakes his head and follows. He has no idea what the hell is going on. But Luffy seems to know and that's all that really matters.

xXxXx

"How can you guys get messed up so quickly?!" Usopp says a little while later when they've gotten some miles between them and the arena and have pulled over on the side of the road in a thankfully alligator free parking lot. It's started to rain and the tiny fingers of noise on the roof is soothing as Luffy helps push his shoulder back in its socket.

"How do you think, shitty longnose?" Sanji says, coming in from the rain with cold wet bottles of water from the cooler. "For you, sweet Nami," he says, presenting the first to her though she barely has a scratch on her. Figures.

"Ready, Zoro?" Luffy asks and Zoro shifts his weight and grits his teeth at the final pull. There is a snap of pain and his arm feels back to normal. Damn. He rotates his shoulder a bit before taking the bottle of water from Sanji and twisting the cap off.

"Anyway what happened to you two?" Luffy says, getting on his knees and peering into the backseat. "You guys disappeared pretty quickly."

"Mmm well," Usopp says, rubbing his chin. Zoro closes his eyes and leans his head back against the window, shifting so he can stretch his legs into the well on the passenger side.

"First we were so scared we didn't know what to do. But we went bravely on and went into this passage filled with giant spiders."

"What really?" Luffy says, excited.

"Yes, really," Usopp says.

"No really!" Nami snaps. "That's too creepy to even make up!"

"Yeah don't joke about shit like that!" Sanji says.

"Oh fine, uh, centipedes!"

"Even worse," Nami says.

"I don't want to hear it!" Sanji snaps. "Pick a fire breathing monster or some shit like that."

"That's not creepy that's terrifying," Usopp says and Zoro can feel the brush of wind as Usopp chops his hand through the air. "Anyway it's not really believable."

"There was nothing in the hall but hall," Nami says sharply. "And a few guards."

"Which I bravely dispatched with a single rubber band. I said…"

The story must have went on. Zoro was sure it did because it usually did but he fell asleep for most of it. Dreams a bit about that guy and wonders who he is. How he can have such presence in this day and age. Zoro hasn't met another swordsman like him outside of…her. Most of them are just in it for cheap tricks or sport…and he guesses it is sport these days but it's not in his heart what he wants it to be. Somehow that guy has found a way to make it mean something. What she'd always wanted. What she'd always been looking for.

Luffy's foot hits his leg and it jars him awake again. The water bottle has fallen on the floor and he picks it up and takes another sip, blinking at the rain outside as Usopp's story winds to a dramatic close. If Luffy's eyes get any wider they'll fall right out of his head. Zoro nudges his foot with a leg in passing affection and takes another sip of water.

"Anyway, all's well that ends well," Nami says with a smile, leaning back and cradling a duffle bag against her chest. Hmm. Zoro raises an eyebrow.

"You seem content."

"And why shouldn't I be?" Nami says. "After all, we're all alive aren't we?" There she was cuddling the bag again. Really suspicious.

"And with a cool two grand to go along with it," Usopp says, rubbing his fingers together in the money sign.

"Eh? Really?!" Luffy says with a grin. "A grand of what? What? What? What?"

"What do you think?" Nami says, unzipping the bag and revealing… a lot of green. Damn.

"Oh, boo." Luffy sits back. "That's not interesting at all."

"It's interesting to mee…" Nami says, cradling the bag like it's a baby. "After all, I had to liberate our money in case Luffy decided to burn it again. And since they were all put under arrest, I thought, why not take a little more?"

"Oi, don't act like you knew that beforehand," Usopp says dryly and Nami giggles, sticking out her tongue.

"So now we owe you less," Zoro says, finishing off his water.

"Like hell you do."

"What?!" That's— How can she even say— That's a definite grand that she has in her hand right there and—

"This is the money I've rightfully stolen—and not anything you earned and in fact you lost money for me."

"You— That—" Damnit… She was such ah—

"Ahh Nami-swan is so resourceful!" Sanji coos, wiggling in his seat. "Let me be your love slave for life."

"Love idiot maybe," Zoro mutters.

"Speak all the shit you want, mosshead," Sanji says, voice hard again. "It's a man's pride to be an idiot for a lady."

"Then you must always be proud."

"You wanna say that again?" Sanji growls, gripping his shirt.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Zoro said mildly. "Not surprised."

"That's it—! You and me outside!" Sanji snaps. He grabs Sanji's shirt back because damned if he's going to even let the guy one up him.

"If you think you can take me then come on."

"Knock it off! We're running out of bandages!" Nami snaps bright flashes dart behind Zoro's eyes as her fist cracks into his skull. Shit! She hits hard. How the hell does she even manage it?

"Anyway," Luffy says. "I wanna go to St. Louis. Is it close?"

"St. Louis?" Nami says, blinks. "Missouri?"

"I have a great uncle's cousin's aunt's room mate that lives there," Usopp says.

"Yeah," Luffy says. "Where the arch is."

"It's not that close but there's nothing stopping us from going if you want."

"Yeah I wanna."

Zoro wonders why there. Why all of a sudden? It seems too direct to just be off hand. Maybe it's something the Wednesday girl said to him. Well—he doesn't know and it doesn't matter. So long as that's where Luffy is going, Zoro is going to follow.


	16. Is This Real Life, Lookin' for Somethin'

**Is this the real life,  
>Is this just fantasy<strong>

Zoro sat on one end of the stuffy couch and sipped a beer. Sanji was gone for the day after a sparring session that didn't happen for lack of a place to go. Sanji had wanted one, Zoro could tell. In the caged lines of his body and the way he'd ground his teeth against the cigarette. But there had been no time to look for a place before his shift and so the cook had shrugged it off, flicked the scarf over his shoulder and stalked out on stiff black legs. It was because Usopp hadn't called, Zoro guessed. Or maybe because Chopper had stayed behind at that house, coming only for his things and giving Zoro a pained glance and a stern warning to call him if he should start bleeding again. The house was still without even the yeti's presence. A clock in the kitchen beat a muffled heartbeat. The heat rushed through the vents. Ice clattered to life in the freezer. It was a house that wasn't expecting people. He wanted to go back to the bar.

He shifted his weight, finishing the beer and looking at the time on the DVD player. Wondering why it was still 12:00, then realized and checked his phone instead. 2:30. He wasn't going to meet Nami until 4. He could go early, he supposed. Though that place would be even quieter with even less to do. You were supposed to talk to people in comas. Zoro had heard that much. The staff had told him that once with an encouraging smile like he was doing a good thing being there. That was the first time he'd seen the Home in fact. He remembered walking down the long white hall to the unmarked door, finding every room but Luffy's and wondered if he was in the wrong place. It had been disturbing in a way. All those still faces ready for death except for the tubing that was keeping their bodies going. A living mausoleum. He'd just about been ready to give up when he finally found…Luffy.

That had been three years ago and Zoro was sure he'd looked different than he did now, but he couldn't remember how it had been. All he'd remembered was standing beside his bed, knowing he should say something but finding nothing to say at all. Not even to beg him to come out of it. Not even the truth about his brother. Well it didn't really matter in the end. Even if Luffy could understand it— there was nothing anyone could do to change what had happened. So he'd just sat there and stared until the staff chased him out again so they could close up for the night.

He finished the beer and licked his lips. Set it down and got another from his bag. The house phone rang a few times and the answering machine caught it. Someone asking if Sanji could come over because they needed advice about creeps. Zoro wasn't sure what kind of food a creep was. Maybe something you served at Halloween or something. He popped the cap and took a sip. That hadn't been the first call either. People called here a lot, it seemed, and Zoro found himself looking forward to it in a twisted way. This was getting kind of pathetic.

He thumbed through the address book on his phone, wondering if he could call someone. But who would he call? And what would he say? He had nothing to say, that was the problem. Phone calls had to be about things—even checking up on people But everyone already here was too distracted and he knew how they were already… and anyone not here…the conversation would go along the lines of: 'how are you' 'fine' 'you?' 'fine' Maybe interspersed with awkward talk about Luffy or awkward avoiding of it and then silence. He wished he had Usopp's gift for chatter. Or Chopper or Sanji's gift to inspire chatter. Really he just wanted to hear someone talk at him. Or around him. He could go to Usopp's he supposed but—he wasn't sure if the guy really wanted him around at the moment. He took another sip of beer and put the phone away.

The heater clunked off. Ice rattled to life. The clock ticked. Zoro stood and poked the cook bobblehead to see it move. Stared at the plastic smiling faces. Disney… In retrospect he knew why Sanji liked it. It was a fairy tale, a romance, presentation. Like food. It looked good and, supposedly, felt good and left you wanting more, he guessed. He wasn't sure. He'd never been able to stay awake during the damn things. Or most movies for that matter.

He paced to look out the window onto the still unfamiliar street, the glittering bay. Maybe he should go back to the bar. Maybe green eyes would be there. Sasha. Maybe Zoro could sit at the bar and the man would talk to him. Talk at him. Maybe even tease him a little. No… He was off today… right. And how would that end anyway? More sex? He liked sex but more than once and things got tangled. He couldn't tangle it up for someone else. It wouldn't be right. Maybe he could go to the Baratie and just sit and listen. He had some cash on him. That would pay for some drinks. Maybe an appetizer… But it might make Sanji anxious him being there and the crap cook was already on edge enough.

Zoro sipped his beer and took out his phone again, thumbing through the address book that Nami had put in for him. He still wasn't sure why she'd taken the time. He saw a number, paused and then feeling more pathetic than ever, pressed talk. The phone rang a few times before finally clicking over.

"Yo!"

"Yo," he murmured, leaning his forehead against the window.

"Oh right. Umm. I'm Monkey D. Luffy but I'm not here and I really don't like phones anyway so if you wanna call me just call someone else. But if you really wanna talk to me you should just come say hi."

"I'm going to do something stupid. Sanji, too, but I don't think he's ready." Or could get ready. Even if they had a month. He had fire but could he get the skill if he didn't practice? If he was worried about Usopp or Chopper or Nami or the creep guy?

"He wants to but this isn't a fight that—" the beep at the end of the message startled him and he pressed end, sliding the phone back into his pocket. It wasn't a fight that mattered. In the end, all it would be was someone dead. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should leave ahead of time and just not tell him. Maybe all Sanji needed right now was the dream of going to fight. The illusion of reaching for something outside this place. Because would he really be even ready to leave by Christmas? Or would he want to stay behind till the last?

Maybe it was better that way after all. Zoro went back to the couch and finished his beer. Sanji was the heart of everything. The center. Everyone came here to his house or to this town to see Luffy and when—when he was gone, everyone would come here again to remember him. They would move on because that damn curly brow was here. The center of it all. The pivot around which everyone turned. Luffy would prefer it that way and maybe—Zoro could even convince Sanji to leave a food offering on his headstone once in a while like they did in Japanese tradition. It would only be a waste of food in the sense that Luffy wouldn't eat it himself, but birds would and other animals and maybe somewhere else—if there was a somewhere else, Luffy would appreciate it.

Zoro set the bottle aside and leaned his head back against the couch, listening to the clock tick.

xXxXx

Nami was waiting in the room when he got there. Or, she was there at least, fiddling with stringing some garland on the windowsill, her back to him. There was still a chance to leave. He had been tempted to on the way over. Just pull onto the interstate and go. He had the address for the Eneru guy and a surprise attack would give him a head start. But maybe she had some information he hadn't heard. Not to mention she'd be pissed at him if he just blew her off. Might as well deal with it now.

"What," he said to get her attention. She clicked her tongue, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Don't just say 'what' like that. It's rude. Close the door, come here and hold up this side." She waved the end of the garland at him. She wanted him to come in just to help her decorate? Couldn't she bring in Vivi for that? Or Usopp? Or hell even Sanji? Nami gave him a steady 'get over here' look and he repressed a sigh and did as she wanted, holding up the silver and red garland and watching it catch the light.

"Is it about Eneru?" he murmured, wondering if he should tell her the decision he made about Sanji. He quickly decided against it. To tell her she'd first have to know he'd asked the guy to be involved and Zoro wasn't sure how she'd take that.

"No," Nami said, seeming to be surprised that he'd think that. "Why have you heard more?"

"No." But if it wasn't like that…and he refused to think she'd had him over just to decorate because she could have just asked him to do it without resorting to manipulating him— but he'd give her the benefit of the doubt about that for some reason.

"What did you want?" he asked, since he had the feeling she wouldn't tell him otherwise. Nami didn't look at him, focusing on stapling the garland to the wall. He wondered if they were allowed to do that and then realized with a kind of twisting in his gut that in a few weeks it wouldn't matter.

"Just to spend time with you," she murmured and he couldn't help feel a little chastened. But still a little suspicious. Why would she want to spend time with him if she didn't want anything from him? What was her game? Her ulterior motive?

"You can stop it with the suspicious look," she said, straightening and brushing her bangs out of her face. "I just want to make sure—" She stopped. Pressed her lips together. Then sighed, patting his arm. "Just trust me, okay? We're nakama, right?" She smiled.

D-damnit. Cheating— They were but— He hated when she did that. He shouldn't fall for it after all this time, but damn him he did it every time. Zoro ground his back teeth, not acknowledging it, but judging by Nami's expression, she knew she had won— again— like she did every damn time.

Well fine. Whatever she wanted him to do would be a moot point after Christmas. Though it seemed mostly, for the moment at least, what she wanted him for was to decorate. He helped her frame the window in garlands and then stood on the rickety chair, holding his breath as he taped the strings of paper snowflakes to the ceiling. He survived that somehow without breaking his neck and when he was safely on the ground again, couldn't help but be a little proud of his handiwork. It was…cheerful.

"Alright," Nami said when he was done. "Sit here a moment." He turned and saw her patting the edge of Luffy's bed. He sat obediently, though he wasn't sure what she was aiming for. He raised his eyebrows at her but she just smiled— a softer expression this time.

"Hold on to him for a minute, would you? While I put on a movie" she said. Hold on? That seemed easy enough. He gently gathered Luffy into his arms, careful of the tubes, remembering how Sanji said to hold him. It was a bit awkward to hold him doll like so Zoro pulled his legs onto the bed, holding Luffy between them with his arms loosely around is thin, soft, waist. There used to be muscle there. Zoro sighed and rested his chin on Luffy's sleep warmed hair. Nami finished fiddling with the tv and slipped onto the bed beside him, also careful of the tubes. He looked at her, wondering what she wanted next but she said nothing, just squinted at the remote.

"What next?" he said, mildly annoyed.

"Hmm?" she blinked at him with too innocent a smile for someone so manipulative. "Nothing next. Just enjoy the movie."

Nothing next? Then why was he— Oh. He looked down at Luffy's bony shoulder, thin arm, ending in a pale hand with fingers curled. Yeah…he got it. Evil woman… He took that pale hand in his, running his thumb over the too smooth palm, wondering if it had always been so small against his in comparison. Luffy had always been a short— shorter than him anyway, but now he seemed tiny, like a pill bug about to roll away.

The movie started with a burst of music and he looked up to see a golden animated sun, brightening a red sky as the singers changed in some foreign language that probably only Luffy would understand. Then the guy who sounded a little like Elton John started singing while animals looked up like something had grabbed their attention.

"The hell is this?" he murmured.

"The Lion King?" Nami said, swatting his arm lightly. "Swear to God you live under a rock sometimes."

"Oi." He'd heard of it. He'd just never seen it. Or couldn't remember seeing it anyway. See and if he'd just waited a bit to ask he wouldn't have had to because he would have known. There were some lions in it. And weirdly, a monkey. The hell was the monkey doing there? Why weren't the lions eating it? Where they bound by some kind of honor debt? And why were the other animals so happy that there was a new creature born that was bound to eat them one day?

"Disney is weird," Zoro said. No wonder Luffy and Sanji liked it so much.

"You're the weird one," she said dryly. "Shut up and watch the movie."

He did. Why was everything the light touches the kid's inheritance? The whole world was a pretty damn bold move as far as Zoro was concerned. And how did that place stay in shadow? What about noon time? And did that apply to all shadowy places or was it just that one in particular? The kid would go, of course he would, because he'd been told not to and it looked a hell of a lot more interesting then the surrounding area.

"You're really not coming back, are you?" Nami said softly as the kid talked to his uncle with the attitude problem. What the hell kind of question was that to spring on a guy in the middle of watching a kid's movie? He shrugged and adjusted Luffy against his chest, tugged away a loose string from the neck of Luffy's 'Bears be' shirt. It had never made any sense to Zoro. Bears be what? And that didn't sound like good grammar to him.

"I could kill, you, you know," Nami said. "That's a coward's way out. You don't see any of us deciding to just give up."

Considering what she was talking about, shouldn't she sound a little angrier? But Nami was like that sometimes and he could sense something seething just under the surface. He didn't blame her. If he was going to admit anything to himself, it would be that he knew she was like any of them—concerned for her nakama's well-being. She wouldn't have followed Luffy if she didn't. He wouldn't have asked her to come.

"And here I thought you were better than that. You really need to grow a pair."

Grow a pair and do—what? He had finally found what being a swordsman meant and now that that was fading away, what was he supposed to do? But it wasn't just that. It was more than that. It always had been. Just going on after this was fine for them. They were the ones who had listened to Zoro. That he'd pushed into it. For himself it didn't feel right that he should keep going on. But maybe in a way—she was right. They were right.

'You don't deserve to die,' Phoenix Marco had said, thin and bitter, as he uncurled his claws from around Zoro's neck. Zoro swallowed and felt Luffy's breath puff warm against the scars. What was better? What was just? He wasn't sure anymore. Who to ask. What to be. He focused on the movie instead before it all could crash around him. Before he drowned in it. It wasn't the time. It wasn't the place and maybe Luffy could sense tension.

The kid was clambering down a small rock, squeaking at a lizard a few times before he finally got a small roar which echoed over the canyon walls. The ground trembled and rattled like there was an earthquake. Did they even have those in Africa? But no, it was something else. A hell of a lot of huge antelope things, boiling down the sheer cliff face right toward the kid. Zoro found himself clutching Luffy's shirt and forced his hand to relax, pulling Luffy closer against him.

"Idiot," Nami murmured, hitting him in the arm, though he had a feeling it was more due to whatever was going on in her head. The movie went on. He listened to the dramatic music, occasionally looking up to see the kid caught on a tree in the middle of the sharp horned herd, clinging for life. The sneaky uncle acted sneakily, knocking out the butler bird who had been trying to go for help and Zoro was sucked into the story.

The father struggling to save his son but getting knocked around, finally succeeding only to get carried away himself. He'd get out of it, of course he would because this was a kid's movie and they always did. Then there he was, leaping from the stampede, a dark shape against the sunlight, scrabbling up the cliff—asking his suspicious brother for help—who would of course betray him. It happened. The sneaky uncle looking down into the father's face.

'Long live the King' and threw him off. Down into the blackness. The one he'd trusted. The only one who could save him. Throwing him back. Destroying him. Zoro stared at nothing, the words replaying in his head. Everything seemed to slip away except for those words. The room. Luffy's slight weight. Nami calling his name at some distant door. Long live the king… Lying broken on the ground. His precious hat torn to shreds. Long live the king…

A sharp burst of pain brought him back. Sort of. It was bright. The movie was rattling on. Nami was pinching his ear asking him something and there was wet on his face. Some part of himself outside of himself wiped it away and said:

"Sorry."

Nami kept talking but he couldn't understand and it didn't matter. The part that seemed to exist made the noises that were the necessary ones. Reacted to what was going on on the screen. Maybe even had a conversation as far as he knew. Everything was dull gray and fuzzy around the edges. Time slipped by. And soon he was sitting in the car in the dark with no idea how he'd gotten there. Still in the parking lot. That was good. Nami was gone. A light snow had begun to fall. It was eleven o'clock. There was only one place he knew to go.

xXxXx

"Hey, buddy." Someone was shaking him. Zoro lifted his head and somehow peeled his eyes open. The bartender…wasn't green eyes.

"Mm?" he said, blinking blearily at the guy. There seemed to be two of them. Zoro was tempted to poke one of them to see what the faces would do.

"We're closing. Do you need me to call you a cab?"

"No." He had…nowhere to tell the guy really. Sanji's house didn't seem to be advis...advisabl...a good idea. He hauled himself to his feet, stumbling a bit and knocking over a bottle that smashed on the floor in glittering shards. Who drank all that tequila? Musta been him.

"Alright. If you want your keys you can pick them up tomorrow."

"Sure—thanks." That was generous. But they…were closing so…he had to get out. He started to walk. The floor was tilting, trying to roll him back into the bar, sending his stomach spinning. Why were the floors like that. It was just damned obnoxious. He would get out of here. Had to. They were closing.  
>He finally made it to the door and opened it, bracing a hand on the doorway as the cold sucker punched him and tried not to hurl right there. Stumbled a few steps. Falling hands and knees on the gravel before getting up and making it to the scrubby bushes that lined the parking lot before puking his guts out. Ow. Couldn't move. Guts were weak. Everything was weak. He should sleep. Wanted to sleep. Good training. Winter training, right? For what. Eneru could be beaten by a guy who could survive the winter naked. Ha.<p>

He sat back in the gravel. Mostly snow. Stared at it as the world spun. Tried not to throw up again. He jerked out of warm sleep once. Twice. The third time only because his phone was buzzing. Obnoxiously loud. Vibrating through him. He fumbled for it. Dropped it twice through numbed fingers. Peered at the screen. Sanji. It was always Sanji. Always him. Wanting him back. Fuck him.

He slammed the phone into the ground. Three times. Four times. Feeling it buckle and splinter in his hands. The gravel tearing the skin from his knuckles. Blood searing through his veins so hot he thought it would burn the ground. Didn't matter. None of it mattered. The phone was dead. He'd killed it. Long live the phone… Fuck he needed a whiskey. Had to get up first. Should probably get up since he'd die if he fell asleep out here.

'You don't deserve to die' Phoenix Marco said again, turning away, blue flames crawling around him. But what did he deserve then? What was the deservation? Another voice. An ancient memory. Crabbed and snarling.

'I'll show you what you deserve, you little punk! Get over here!'

And again. Lined face. White hair. Same voice cracked with age.

'You'll ruin that brat's life just like you ruined yours.'

Not really an answer but truth anyway. Everyone—seemed to know that but him. Maybe he should listen harder. He did but all he heard was the snow and the faint music from the closing bar. There was a rush of tires somewhere close and after a while a car crunched onto the gravel of the parking lot, lights in his face making him squint. Black car. Not Sanji's. 'You missed,' Zoro wanted to say, but he wasn't that pathetic yet. If he was going to die it would be by the sword.

The car door opened. Hands draped a warm narrow coat over his shoulders that smelled like flowers and then she was there, gripping his arms lightly, long dark hair brushing against his face.

"Let's go somewhere warm, hmm?" she said, pulling at him. He stood because she wasn't strong enough to lift him. Where are we going? He wanted to ask. But he could only get the rising sound of the question as she led him to the car, pressing down lightly on his head so he wouldn't crack it into the door. Delicate hands slid the seatbelt around him and she got in the other side. Well—didn't matter where they were going. She would take them…somewhere nice. Somewhere warm. There was— a more important question at hand than any of that.

"What do I deserve?"

She breathed a soft single laugh and brushed butterfly warm fingertips over his cheek. Her voice was warm and dark and completely different from Luffy's—but it was still an echo of their captain when she said:

"Whatever you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Lookin' for somethin' I've never seen<strong>

"A little to the left. … My left. My— Just follow the direction of my hand," Nami says. Zoro scowls as Luffy tugs him over. It's not as if he doesn't know what left is; Nami's directions are just confusing. He rests a hand on the katana that hang out his waist, trying to to strike a pose, but Luffy's surprisingly strong arm hooks around his neck and drags him down, making a peace sign over his shoulder. Oh well that's close enough. Nami fiddles with something on the expensive looking camera on its tripod and then scoots around to join them.

"On three, ready? Say cheese," Nami says.

"Oh, Nami— I'd rather say meat instead," Luffy says. She huffs.

"Fine, say whatever you want."

He isn't going to say anything, but smirks at the camera as Nami counts down and everyone says cheese. The shutter clicks. He tries to straighten but before he can, Nami says.

"No one go anywhere." And hurries back to the camera, looking at the picture and sucking on her lower lip. "Looks good," she says, giving them the thumbs up. "Pack that up for me, would you, Sanji?"

"Right away, my heart!" Sanji says and Zoro's getting too used to that kind of thing to even roll his eyes.

"Alright," Nami says, opening a map. "Where do we want to go?"

Zoro joins the others in clustering around her. He had been against this kind of thing at first. They hadn't needed maps of any kind as far as he was concerned. Especially if they were just going to look at stuff. Not that they did that much when it had been just the two of them, but it made it all the more special when they found somewhere interesting along the side of the road. Like the dinosaur place or the big rock with the faces on it. Going to a place without getting surprised by it seemed...cheating somehow.

But, it got them here and, huddling together, shoulder to shoulder with Usopp as he peers over Luffy's shoulder now, Luffy having pressed close to Nami to hold up the other end of the map as they stare at the complex squiggles of roads-he feels- as sense of belonging almost. Like something is settled somehow. Like he doesn't have to worry about things. He absently rubs a thumb along the stiff fabric that crisscrossed Wado's hilt, faintly feeling the sword's stillness. He watches Luffy from the corner of his eye, expression open and eager, surrounded by people- It's good. This is good.

"The wax museum looks cool," Usopp says. "We went to one in ninth grade, remember?"

"Ugh, how can I forget?" Sanji says with a shudder. "All those glass eyes staring at you… Freaky as shit."

"I want to go," Luffy says and Zoro does, too. He's never been to one before, only seen it in that weird cartoon Luffy watched once with the talking dog thing. Nami frowns.

"I don't know, Luffy. It's a little expensive." She glances at him. "Are you sure your friend is coming tomorrow?"

Luffy nods. "Yeah she said so."

"Hmm."

He wants her to say yes. She'd better. Though if she says no there's not much he can do. That's one drawback to this whole thing. He reluctantly agrees that in some circumstances hotels are better than alligator infested campsites and the curly cook's food is better than a lot of the bars and fast food places that he and Luffy used to eat at—even better than kind of burnt catfish on a stick which had been their favorite up until recently. To do all that takes money and she has all the money but…having to hinge on that…

"Alright," she says finally. "But we're not going to be able to go anywhere else that isn't free. The Nashville Circuit starts soon and I want to build up to that so we can stop living hand to mouth."

"We still have a tarp," Zoro tells her.

"Shut up." Nami says and he sticks out his jaw. There's nothing damned wrong with it and there aren't any alligators in this state. He's about to point that out but Usopp interrupts him.

"Well we're not going to be able to get in anywhere if he's carrying those around," he says and all of a sudden everyone is looking at Zoro's swords. He slid back a pace, setting a protective hand over Wado's hilt. What? _What?_ He doesn't like those looks. Well most of those looks.

"Come on, Zoro. Let's go put them in the car," Nami says. "I don't know what you were thinking."

Like hell, he wants to say. Or wants to argue the point at least—but they're right. Damn. He rubs his thumb against Wado's hilt and trains his face to be impassive. He's half tempted to just say screw it and tell them he's going to hang out in the park until they get back—but that seems even more pathetic somehow. Anyway, he really does want to see the wax museum. He tries to brush off the criticism with a shrug and starts back to the car, only to be sighed at and turned around by a weary looking Usopp. Tch. Well it's not his fault. All directions look the same in a park and it's not as if there are any signs.

They get to the car quicker than Zoro expects and he pulls his swords from his belt, missing their weight, the lightness on one side like a gapped tooth. It's ridiculous. It's not even as if he even wears them around much—not until very recently anyway—but they had felt good there. They had belonged there. He's a swordsman, so of course they do. But he has to pack that part of himself away anyway. He's pretty sure that yellow eyed guy never has to. His aura had been so strong. So edged. He'd found the truth of something somewhere along the line. Does he carry his sword around? Has he grown past it mattering? Zoro wants to know. His fingers itch to find the guy again—but not to ask him— he wouldn't have the words— but fight him maybe and find them out for himself. Steel against steel. Life or death. He closes the trunk and sees Luffy frowning at him. Sanji studiously looking away. They understand on some level, Zoro knows. They are fighters. They're fighters without having to hide any part of it. He can't help but envy it a little.

"Is it okay?" Luffy asks. Zoro looks at him. Luffy will not go if he has to, Zoro knows. He'll cancel something he wants to see for Zoro's sake because he's too soft hearted like that. But Zoro won't do that to him. It's just a few hours and—it's unusual for him to be carrying around the weapons all day anyway.

"It's fine," he says. Luffy watches him a moment longer before nodding. Though not at him, Zoro has the feeling. At something else going inside his screwy little brain. It could be relating to Zoro or something completely different that they won't know about until it's dropped on their head like an anvil, but that was always the way with him.

"Ready?" Nami asks and Luffy nods again.

"Let's go."

xXxXx

Zoro grunts awake as something pinches his leg. He yawns and scratches at his hair as he blinks blearily at a row of faces looking back at him, frowning. The woman at the front of the trolley is frowning, too, foot tapping. Had he been snoring? The pinch comes again and he looks down to see Luffy looking up at him in the too bright sunshine, the others standing behind him in various shades of annoyed. Luffy is smiling, though, eyes shaded by his hat.

"We're here," he says. Oh. Zoro yawns again and hops down off the trolley, squinting in the light as the bell dings and it pulls away from the curb.

"I should kick your ass for sleeping through sweet Miss Sarah's tour," Sanji says in typical Sanji fashion, though he's standing kind of wilted, probably because of the heat. They are right in front of Diego's Wax House, which looks like an old building that used to be something else once upon a time. A theater was a woman posing in the window dressed in enough sequins to make Bon Clay cry and it takes him a moment to realize she's not real.

"Let's get in before my hair curls even more," Usopp says, heading for the door, the glass blacked out by some cloth and holding it open for them.

"I'll be right behind you," Sanji says, waving them on. Zoro follows Nami and Luffy into the cool dimness of the museum proper, the sudden air conditioning sending chills down his neck and having to blink to adjust. There are only a few wax people here. A creepy looking kid riding an old timey bike. A creepy looking shaggy dog about to piss on a creepy plastic fire hydrant and a creepy looking old man with thick glasses standing in the center of the room. There are other halls that lead out from the open room and various old timey movie posters in the room and it's all pretty cool looking.

"Woah they look really real, don't they?" Usopp says.

"It's so cool!" Luffy says, creeping closer to the old man figure. "Hey do you have a pen? I wanna give him a mustache."

"_No touching the exhibits_!" the old man says, making them all jump and Nami and Usopp shriek.

"Say something next time, damnit!" Nami snaps, hands balled into fists. Usopp is clutching his chest.

"I think I just lost a year of my life," he says over the sound of Luffy laughing.

"That was hilarious, old man! Do it again! Hey, let me do it!"

"You couldn't stand still if your feet were glued to the floor," Usopp mutters.

"Could so! Watch!"

"I heard a scream!" Sanji bursts in from behind him. "Nami-san are you alright?!"

"Oi, oi, what about me?" Usopp says while Luffy tries to remain perfectly still on one foot. Zoro shakes his head. He's surrounded by idiots. He feels a wuffling near his foot and looks down to see the dog sniffing at it. What the hell?! He cringes away from it. What the hell kind of wax house was this?!

"Mosshead afraid of a little terrier?" Sanji says, assumably assured of Nami's safety as he's sticking his ugly mug right up in Zoro's face. "Watch out! It might lick you!"

"It wasn't alive before, asshole!" Zoro snaps.

"Looks pretty alive to me," Sanji says crouching to look at the dog who leans out as if to lick his hand and freezes in mid gesture. Sanji blinks, moves to pet it and the dog falls over, as stiff is it was before. "Oh, shit! I didn't mean—!" The dog sneezes "What the hell is that about, you shitty dog?!" Sanji says, looking a hair's breadth from field kicking the dog into oblivion. Luffy laughs.

"That dog's hilarious. Maybe he can be our nakama."

"Don't just use that word so casually!" Zoro snaps at him. He's not having a damn dog for nakama, living wax or otherwise.

"Oh my god we haven't even been here for ten minutes," Nami mutters, massaging her temple. Well it's not his fault. Everyone else is the one acting like an idiot. He's just standing here. She pays the cover price of fifteen dollars a head, after having to wheedle the old man down a bit and then be stopped from hitting him after five minutes of wheedling he remained frozen and then asked what she said. Crazy ass place. Finally, though, they are wandering through the exhibits.

Movie stars whose names he doesn't know. Musicians whose names he doesn't know. He recognizes the really popular ones like Elvis and such and there seems to be a whole gallery of just him—tracing the decline from young man into man with a beer gut and haggard looking expression barely hidden behind sunglasses. It's a kind of future that reminds him of his home town in a way and he doesn't dwell on it too long, turning back to the stars and a figure of that girl from the movie with the tornado and the monkeys which had scared the piss out of him when he was five. She's carrying a little basket with a little dog in it and he eyes the dog until he's sure that the dog is wax and isn't actually eying him back.

They move from there into a kind of history set up where there's Egypt and China and some Aztec stuff or the like dressed in turquoise and silver and on the other side is the women in poofy dresses section. He hangs back and yawns and idly watches his …well his nakama looking at the figures and he has… a lot of them now. More than he'd ever thought he'd have. It's kind of overwhelming if he thinks about it. He watches Nami lean in close as if to examine the jewelry of one of the figures. Sanji, Usopp and Luffy are clustered around a woman with tall white hair, a low cut dress and a skirt that's poofier than all the rest. Usopp is explaining to Luffy how women back then all were really bell shaped down there and just hopped around from place to place which is why the skirts were so wide. Which was stupid. Zoro was willing to bet they all just had really fat legs. Not that he really cares but he does lean forward with curiosity as Luffy reaches out to grab the skirt and lift it to check. That is until Nami smacks his hand and all three look away guiltily.

Usopp and Sanji switch to the other side of the hall, seeming to focus on the Egyptian woman who has the opposite problem of the poofy skirt woman. Luffy seems ready to follow but then something in the other room catches his attention. But more than that. Zoro doesn't really have the words to explain it but Luffy suddenly seems entranced by whatever it is he sees, standing straight as if a metal pole has replaced his spine. He wanders off and Zoro follows him. The plaque above the room reads heroes and criminals. It's a darkened room, lit only by lights along the walls. Right away Zoro can see what Luffy is going for.

Gold Roger. Zoro has only seen his picture once and he can recognize him. He dominates one corner of the room. Not much taller than Zoro is, but filling it. His long red pirate's coat falling around his still form. Hands bound in handcuffs. Shaggy black hair, sweeping mustache and…the grin. It's from his execution photo Zoro knows. That hard half-moon of a smile. He was a strong guy whatever else he might have been and just staring at him is enough to send chills up Zoro's spine. Luffy is watching, too, pushing his hat off his head and just staring up at him. He doesn't look very impressive next to his idol but Zoro's seen the weight that he's carried. That he's willing to carry. Luffy is something even higher than gold. Even stronger than diamond. Zoro wants to see his place here, his red coat, but his head up, eyes unshadowed and bright, grin wild on his face.

He looks away then, giving Luffy his moment and glances at the others. Some faces he knows faintly. Others he doesn't. And then…something in him jerks. That…that guy. The yellow eyed guy. Standing unobtrusively in more shadow than light, the black sword rising above his feathered hat. Zoro stares at him a moment. Swallows. Even in glass and wax he's intense. Zoro moves closer to read the plaque at his feet, half expecting the figure's chest to rise and fall. The eyes center on him. Piercing him to the spot. The plaque underneath reads: "Hawkeyes" Mihawk. Bounty hunter. Swordsman.

Swordsman.

The word sends a tight chill down the back of his neck and he stares at the figure. At the lines of bone under the wax skin of his hands. The steady intense look. The sword. The cross. Everything about him. He looks over to Luffy who he finds is looking over at him. He stares into his captain's dark eyes and tries to tell him without words that this—this is what he wants. Somehow. And somehow— somehow it's them that will be in this room one day. Monkey D. Luffy. Pirate King of the World. Roronoa Zoro. Swordsman. No. Strongest Swordsman. Luffy grins, hard and sure, raising a fist. Let's fight for it. Zoro raises a fist as well. Let's make it. Together. Finding a way to something beyond anyone has ever reached before.

"This room is awesome." Usopp's voice filters in, not breaking the moment or even disrupting it but letting it sink back to an undercurrent in a slow river. Swift and fast, tugging at their guts. Zoro shoves his hands into his pockets because the chill is settling in now. The others are peering around the room, only mildly impressed and Zoro wonders if they get it. Maybe not. Maybe they will one day. Usopp chafes his arms and sniffs.

"How can you tell whose a hero and whose a criminal?" Usopp asks. Luffy laughs. It should be out of place in a room like this but Roger's own grin seems to get wider. Mihawk's gaze more intense. Everything becomes vibrant and he can taste life in the air.

"Who cares?" Luffy says. And for once Usopp seems to have nothing to say.


	17. One Day More, It's Time to Be Brave

**One Day More**

Vivi shut the door to her room and leaned against it a moment, letting the quiet seep under her skin. The princess suite opened in front of her, large, elegant and hollow feeling despite its luxury. There was a large bed, draped with red velvet and covered with a gold and white patterned duvet from-oh what was her name? Vivi put a hand to her head. Madam...Desrosiers...that was right. As a thank you gift for one thing or another. Terracotta would know. She kept the ledger. Vivi could never keep it right in her head, but she knew that every stick of furniture in this suite was from some designer or another, wanting to make their impressions on the illustrious Nefertari family.

Vivi smiled somewhat sardonically as she toed off her heels and wiggled her stockinged feet in the plush carpet. They were hardly illustrious. Royal lineage or not. Even their supposed surname, evocative of some ancient Egyptian civilization, was just for show. Merely, a variation of Mother's maiden name. There were two sides to every coin, Mother had always said. But in our case, she'd elaborate. We're a coin glued to a glass table and only those who look underneath come to know the truth. She had been a woman of wise, complex metaphors, and very big shoes. Bigger than Father's or anyone on that side of the family.

Mother had made all this, along with Father's help, of course. With her ambition and Father's need for freedom, they had stitched this empire together through hard work, determination and no small amount of Mother's family's wealth and Father's family's legacy of —it took more than money to make a name for oneself and have it mean something. You can't by respect, Father had said. A man of straightforward wisdom, moreover it was advice which to Vivi found was a lot simpler to follow. Well she had known Father longer than Mother, after all, and had tread in his much smaller footsteps.

Vivi picked up her shoes gingerly by the backs, still feeling as if she was walking on her tiptoes as she deposited them on the shoe rack in the walk-in closet. Then she sat at her deluxe vanity—circa some old year, care of someone or the other whose name was scrawled in the family ledger. She took stock of her wan appearance. So much for the healthy glow of pregnancy. Maybe she was working too hard. When days were so busy it was difficult to know when to stop.

She sighed and opened the little sandalwood music box that had once belonged to Mother, her mood lifting somewhat as the faint strains of 'Some Enchanted Evening' played softly into the room. Vivi hummed softly at the old song. Father had gotten it for Mother as a wedding gift. They had danced to that song, Igaram had told her. So had Vivi at her own ceremony and so, perhaps… She let a hand drift to her stomach and felt the rush of warmth… tempered as usual by the little sting of guilt in her heart.

That she should have so much happiness when her friends suffered. That she should be bringing new life into the world when…when one who had been so full of life was…. Still, life happened regardless. Life… as well as death happened in their own time. So Mother had been taken by that illness which had robbed her life and beauty, so Luffy would.

But she wouldn't think about that now. She would later. Her heart was already weary from it. Vivi closed the music box softly and took the pins from her hair, one by one tucking them away and then brushing her hair out, feeling the tension drain away as she worked.

After some time there was a soft quack from the little dog basket by her bed and Karoo waddled into view, greeting her with a clacking of his bill. She smiled at him in the mirror. He had been her duck since she hatched him from an egg in her room, turning it over each day as her mother taught her how to do, the scent of lilies filling the air from Mother's perfume. They'd had lilies at her funeral, too. It was like she had never left. And in a way she hadn't. Karoo's warm downy behatted head against her shin reminded her of his presence and she picked up the messenger duck and held him close.

"Let's watch some TV, hm, Karoo?" she said, moving over to the white sofa and setting him in her lap as she sat. The sensors on the Franky TV Mach IV registered her presence and flicked on, playing last night's episode of Downton Abbey in the background while informing her she had a video call waiting from Pell. Just how long had he been waiting? And she'd just settled down for the evening, too. But… perhaps he had some good news. She combed her hand through her hair and straightened it a bit before she took the remote and started the call.

Pell looked stern as he always did these days, worried about this or that—as there was entirely too much call for unfortunately. She missed the days when he smiled more. Oh, he'd never been much—usually no more than a hint around the mouth but there was nothing even hinting at a smile today. The wall behind him was nondescript white, but judging from the slight delay before his eyes focused on her, he was some distance. But when he did focus…there it was, a slight dip at the corners of his mouth. A smile just for her reminding her of home and high green mountains and clear blue skies and the musical tones of Peruvian Spanish.

"How are you keeping, Princess," he said and it took her a moment to adjust to the language shift but couldn't help but smile when she did. Princess. Well technically she was—though no one counted that line of royalty anymore.

"Oh, I'm well. We're well." All three of us, she meant, because secrecy was another family tradition and Pell would appreciate it. "And you?"

"Well enough." He sighed then, a light sound, and his expression became troubled. "The truth is, we can't find anything. Or near enough to nothing as makes no difference. She's always been difficult to track."

"Yes… she has…" It was to be expected, really. Granted their network was not half of what it was in her Father's time before… well… before Crocodile wormed his way in and tried to route them. Still they knew plenty about the experiments that they shouldn't know about. Dangerous things to know about. The projects for one. Men like Enel and Ceaser Clown, transmogrified and being tested on the world at large to see what they could do. What effect they might have.

There was more, but they weren't strong enough to look too closely. So Father had deemed and Vivi had agreed. You didn't uncover the skeletons unless you wanted to be among them and over the years they had pulled back. Moved to a more philanthropic area. What had once been their heritage was now largely out of their control and it pained Vivi to remember that. But it was what it was.

"It's my honor to look into this of course, Princess," Pell said. Hesitated. Vivi waited patiently. He always said what he thought even if it was against her or Father. Chaka did as well. That was what made them such skilled retainers. "…But I thought you trusted her? And I thought…given her past reputation, as we've come to understand it, she'd steer away from such things."

"Love can drive people to do anything," Vivi murmured. And, perhaps it was the woman's involvement with Crocodile, but even years after, Nico Robin had always seemed on the other side of the shadow. Willing to do anything to achieve her mysterious end. Vivi still wasn't sure why Luffy had taken her in, even after all these years. Oh, she trusted his judgment. In terms of people, she always would. But Nico Robin's judgement€ was another story.

"True, Princess. You know what we'll have to do if we find proof," Pell said, calmly. Not an accusation though it felt like one. Yes. She knew. They had been too vocally against the use of devil's seeds to condone them now, even—no—especially for a fri—someone…more intimately connected than others. If Nico Robin was truly after one, no matter her intent, Vivi would have to expose her. What would fall on that woman's head then…who could say? Vivi worried the inside of her lip with her teeth, stroking Karoo under the wings as the duck nuzzled up to her, concerned.

Luffy would probably be upset with her— well if he wasn't…if he were conscious. But if he were conscious it wouldn't matter. That woman wouldn't need to go after a devil's seed. Everyone would be happy and content and Vivi could have her poor baby in a world of relative peace. However 'might-have-beens' were not a luxury princesses or CEOS could afford.

"Princess…" Pell started and then: "Vivi… My only desire is your happiness…" He bowed from the shoulders and straightened, a furrow creasing his brows. "I just want to make sure… you risk alienating yourself. We can stop the investigation. Even if she is found out, we can plead ignorance and you will save face with your friends."

Yes… She knew. It would be so easy to agree. To live in the hope that everything would be okay. Pay no attention to the smiling crocodile in the corner. And it could be that Nico Robin would never find a seed. It could be she would be caught in the act of procuring one. But if she did manage to procure one and plant it in Luffy… Well, it might work. It might bring him around. But there was a greater chance he would suffer from it, lost to madness or pain that they couldn't understand or stop, short of—short of killing him themselves.

She flinched at the mental image, then straightened her shoulders. No… She understood where Nic— Where Robin was coming from. The love and hope from which that action stemmed, but Vivi would not allow her family's heritage to be used against someone she loved so dearly.

"Everyone has a time," Vivi said, her voice clear, her head high even as an aching sadness welled in her throat. That was a truth as well. A truth she had come to understand with the passing of her mother. A truth that Luffy understood more than anyone, as he had grinned in the face of death. Said nothing but 'Sorry, guys. I'm dead'. If that was his fate, that was his fate and everyone would have to accept it for his sake.

"As you wish," Pell said. "I will continue the search. Be well, my princess."

"And you," Vivi said, but 'be careful' was on her lips. It wasn't needed, was it? Robin wouldn't resort to that kind of violence again, would she? Well if she did, Pell was well prepared. Vivi kept her neutral smile until the man disappeared, and the call ended, only letting her expression slide into a frown when Dowton Abbey began to play. It would be alright. It _would_. She wouldn't worry about the whys and wherefores until it came the time.

Vivi tried to relax, invest herself in the historical drama. When fifteen minutes had passed and she still had no idea what was going on, nor cared, she switched off the TV. Karoo had fallen asleep in her lap letting out little ducky snores. Content. It had been a while since she'd felt that way and she couldn't help but envy him. Cuddled up. Protected. All the hard decisions made for him.

'Will we ever get to do the easy way?' she'd asked Father once when she was a little girl. Or perhaps not that little. A year or so before she entered the circuit so thirteen? Fourteen? Father had given her a long look and then just held her close, a better, deeper answer than anything a 'yes' or 'no' could have done. She hadn't understood it then, but now she knew the answer was yes and no. The easy way was always an option. Letting things go. Living a life free of duty and obligation. He hadn't said because he'd wanted her to have that choice, she also understood. With the easy way you saved yourself. With the hard way you saved the world.

But which was this decision even? What was right and what was wrong? No one could say. Only the future looking back could decide that— for right now she could only do what was in her heart at the moment. What was in front of her hands. Luffy had taught her that. Perhaps to his own detriment.

She thought of him. How he used to look. His warm smile. His enthusiasm. Sense of adventure. How he'd always worried her but made her laugh, too. Even his voice was a memory now. She could hear it again, she knew. She could see him again as he was. Nami had seen to that through some videos and a plethora of photographs.

Vivi had kept receiving them long after her part in the grand adventure was over. But it was all too painful. The juxtaposition between what it was now and what it used to be was too much on top of everything. Perhaps she was disloyal in thinking so, or perhaps just not as strong as the others. Perhaps she understood Mr. Usopp's line of thinking entirely too well. But those thoughts were for after.

Right now she lost herself in the hazy warmth and dulled edges of memory. The good times. The bad. The day of her and Koza's ceremony when Usopp had shown up pale and seemingly more anxious than usual, only to warm and thaw as the evening progressed. Now she realized why that had been. The decision that had been reached to leave Luffy on his own. At least until he'd gotten some kind of life.

Now she wished she could have changed it. Done something. Added her one voice to overrule the others. She could have convinced them that their idea was misplaced. She knew she could have. She would have thrown herself against their wishes as hard as she could to change their minds. But she hadn't known and so she hadn't. But she'd long since moved past the point of blaming any of them, or herself, for what had followed.

xXxXx

After some time there was a knock on her door. Vivi looked up, resting her cheek against the back of her fingers as her personal maid, a young, blond, woman Teracotta had handpicked, poked her head in.

"Yes?" Vivi said, lifting her head and feeling a momentary pang of guilt for feeling unprotected earlier. Of course she was protected. Of course she was. And catered to. Moreso than her dearest friends, even.

"Miss Nami wonders if you will join her for dinner."

"Dinner?" Vivi blinked. Was it that time already? Where had the time gone? The white Cinderella clock on the wall told her it was nearing six. Outside was pitch black but the lights of the room had smoothed on so easily that she hadn't noticed they were on. But oh, yes dinner.

"Shall I tell her you'll be meeting her downstairs?" the young woman…oh…what was her name asked.

"Downstairs? You mean at the Crystal Palace?"

"I believe so, Ma'am."

How strange. It was very dressy for dinner and…well so far dinners between her and Nami had ranged from mostly casual to, well, eathing pizza while sitting on the bed and talking until 2am. Was there something wrong? Were they perhaps meeting someone else?

"Yes I'll meet her down there," Vivi said, realizing the woman was waiting for an answer.

"Very well, Ma'am. Will there be anything else?"

"Ah…no thank you…" What was it? Oh, yes. "Cindry." Vivi smiled. "In fact you can take the rest of the night off." Cindry gave a nod, her face professionally passive, and shut the door. Vivi took a moment to gather herself and then gently scooped Caroo off of her lap, setting him on the couch before picking out a simple black dress, not to casual, not to formal. It was one of her favorites, actually, with had a scooped neckline, and faintly reminiscent of an Audrey Hepburn movie, except for the little bit of sleeve and the slightly shorter hemline. It wasn't quite a winter dress but it wasn't as if they were going outside. She tucked her feet inside her heels, pulled her hair back into a loose bun, and went to meet her friend.

xXxXx

The Crystal Palace was busy tonight and a live musician was playing in the corner, a young redheaded woman gently playing a harp. Vivi was proud that this restaurant had become so popular with the locals— Well the locals of a certain income bracket unfortunately. But she was sure that was entirely Mr. Sanji's doing. He'd handpicked the head chef and the two of them had put their heads together forever it seemed to select the rest of the kitchen staff.

By all rights, this restaurant should be his. She'd wanted to give it to him. Had offered. But he'd thanked her profusely—very profusely—but ultimately declined. He hadn't said as much the reasons but it hadn't taken much to figure out why. It was difficult to look after—someone who—needed attention while running a restaurant. But…perhaps…once…things had… Once Luffy… Well, soon, perhaps, he would feel more ready to accept such a position.

But that was then and if she thought about it now she'd just pick over it all night. Where was— Ah… Nami. There she was. Sitting at a table near the window. She was in black, too and Vivi hoped they weren't too matchy matchy since, that was supposedly a bad thing—except when it wasn't. But at least her hair set them apart. Nami's hair a vibrant orange, compared to Vivi's dull blue. And she already had a glass of wine…and a wine bottle. Oh, dear…

Vivi lifted her face into a smile and approached Nami, feeling her expression tighten only a little as the woman looked up at her with a faint smile of her own, and dark eyes. It was not…something which boded particularly well.

"Well," Vivi said, thanking the waiter absently as he held out a chair for her. "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"Time flies," Nami said, waving away the waiter and filling Vivi's wine glass before refreshing her own. "What did you get up to?"

"Oh…visiting some family friends," Vivi said. Though it was more along the lines of schmoozing with some long time charity …patrons who often attended Nefertari Events and so felt free to monopolize her time with paltry stories about Horse Racing and yachting in the Caribbean. She wouldn't mind so much if she thought they cared more than a iota about any of the charities they'd funded. She could tell Nami the truth, but the end result was the same and the woman would, perhaps rightly so, badger her for working too hard when she should be vacationing.

"And yourself?" Vivi asked quickly as Nami gave her a suspicious look.

"Balancing Spanda's account books… Again," Nami said dryly, eyes skimming away from her to watch the talented harpist. "If you want me to sneak in a donation or two, now's the time to ask."

Any conversation with that man involved was bound to go south. Vivi was tempted to say yes, but neither of them needed the trouble right now and Nami would be hit with it plenty more than Vivi would, despite the rather public scandal in her family's past.

"I don't know how you put up with him," Vivi said, taking a sip of her wine. Just one sip or two should be okay. Her doctors said as much. As long as she was careful and she was always careful. Too good at playing the ruse one way or another but such was a life of any sort of diplomat or business owner, she supposed.

"It's money in the bank," Nami said, swirling the wine around. Despite the fact that this must be her second or third glass, the wine bottle itself didn't look all that empty. Vivi had the feeling Nami wanted to drink more which was why she was in Vivi's company and in public no less. Counting on others for restraint. Vivi tried not to let on that she noticed and sipped her water instead, watching Nami looking away, holding the glass but not drinking. It had been hard on her. This—five years of trying, of waiting, of paying.

Vivi wished Nami would have let her take some of the burden off of her shoulders. What was the point of so much wealth if she couldn't help those that she cared about the most? 'That's not true,' Nami had told her when Vivi first brought it up so long ago. 'You love us and we love you but there are people more important…' And that had been true at the time and was true even now—but more important didn't mean she loved them more.

Or rather, there was a love for her people as a leader, and the love for those few retainers who served under her directly as a princess, the love for her father as a daughter— But the love for her nakama…as herself. That strange word. That strange feeling. The part of Vivi that was just Vivi cared about them more than anything, but couldn't quite dig herself out of the avalanche of obligation. No…that wasn't fair. She'd chosen this life. She hadn't had to. But she had —only now… Only now she wanted to be Vivi and help—in these last days—to do what she could.

"Just stop," Nami said, smacking Vivi on the head, rather hard, with the heel of her hand. Vivi flinched a little at the hit, and rubbed the spot.

"Nami, what…?"

"Stop worrying about us alright? We'll be fine. I'll be fine," Nami said, with a smile that Vivi couldn't believe no matter what the woman said. She knew better. She had been on that side of the table before. "There's just a lot to think about…"

"I'm sorry," Vivi said, cradling her glass between her fingers, sensing the fragility of it though she wasn't near strong enough to break it unless she put forth a concentrated effort. "I just wish…I wish I could do more. That-" _You'd let me do more_, she wanted to say. _Don't shut me out of this_. "—That I could do something."

"You do plenty," Nami said, her smile seeming more genuine only Vivi could see the tension around her eyes. "If it weren't for you I'd probably still be sleeping on an air mattress in Sanji's place." Vivi breathed a soft laugh at that.

"I refuse to believe you slept in anything less than a grand master suite with breakfast in bed to boot," she said.

"Maybe not quite so grand," Nami said, sticking out her tongue before sipping at her wine. "But the food was good, I'll give you that."

"How is Mr. Sanji," Vivi said, hating to ask but having no one else to get the truth from. She hadn't—well really heard from him since that incident at Raymond's when they'd all left in either frosty or uncomfortable silence. And…well…while she was on the subject of painfully ripping off bandages…might as well get them off all at once. "And…Mr. Roronoa. He…seems more dour than usual."

"Still with the mister…" Nami said with a faint smile and Vivi wondered if she was imagining Nami's chiding tone. It was… They were… Well of course she cared for them a great deal but it was more a habit of speech than anything but…

"Sanji will be fine," Nami said, topping off her glass and leaning back. "It's not the first time those two have bickered like an old married couple and broken up and it won't be the last."

Was that true? Vivi could only hope so. True she remembered an argument or two but none that had…had gone like that…

"Zoro is a brick wall. You can't get anything from him. Just run into him enough and hope something shakes loose," Nami said dryly, looking away. "But Robin has him now, apparently, so hopefully she'll know what to do with him because I'm sure as hell out of ideas."

"Oh, she's here?" Vivi blurted before she thought about it. Oh… Damn. She tried to meet Nami's eyes as the other woman gave her a shrewd look. Well there was nothing to be suspicious of! At least, not exactly. She'd— well they'd gotten along for a few Christmases now. That…woman was very good at diplomacy as well though—last Christmas had been—hardly diplomatic in anyone's camp. Nami continued to stare at her. Seeming on the verge of saying something but holding herself back. Finally she sighed.

"Just try not to fight in front of the others okay?" Nami said, draining her glass.

"O-oh!" Vivi held up her hands. "No, I— I mean we won't— We just—ah—had a disagreement last time." Or, well, an animated discussion of an ongoing disagreement they'd had since…well they'd first met, no matter how much the circumstances change. Vivi wanted to assure Nami that they wouldn't fight at all. That that was behind them now in this dark hour.

Well—and then again—if Pell did uncover— If Nico Robin was after a devil's seed, it would turn out so much more than a fight… But… well… that was another bridge to cross. At least Nami seemed marginally relaxed. A thin margin.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Vivi said into the tense quiet, tucking her napkin into her lap as a signal for the handsome waiter to bring the menus. Nami needed to wind down, not be wound back up and a distraction was what she needed more than anything. She'd taken so much of it—too much of it on her shoulders.

"How about this," she told Nami. "We have a lovely dinner and then I'll rent a limo and we can go see Christmas lights." And due to Nami's somewhat dubious look, added: "I'll even spring for champagne."

"Sounds great," Nami said, trying to refill her glass but the bottle was empty. Oh dear… Vivi smiled tightly and gently nudged her mostly full glass closer to Nami as the waiter arrived. This—was going to be an interesting night. 

* * *

><p><strong>It's time to be brave…<strong>

Vivi chews on her lip and tugs the cap lower over her eyes. She's been watching Roronoa and his friend for some time and every she's still not sure this is a good idea. Perhaps she should find others. There are plenty of those out there who would fight with her in a crew so long as she gave them a cut of a profit. That is until Crocodile bribed them and made it more financially convenient for them to do otherwise. Or worse, they could betray her— and she can't have that now. Not when she is so close. But…using these people…

There is Roronoa Zoro not far from her, looking sturdy enough as he watches the tank, the blue light coming over his broad shoulders. She remembers the way he so easily got out of her grip. How strong he was. She had been afraid— Sure she was going to die. That Igaram wouldn't be able to save her but… Roronoa had let her win. Had taken the shameful fall on purpose, as if realizing somehow what it could mean for her to fail. He has the feeling of a man whose loyalty, once given, cannot be bought at any price and therefore ideal for her mission only…

Her gaze slides to the boy beside him. The frightened, long nosed, one that had hid behind Luffy when Krieg had attempted to assault the ice cream vendor. Vivi isn't sure if she wants to risk getting the boy involved. Even tangentially. Crocodile had very little pity for anyone, not matter how thin their arms were. Moreover, he would use him against her if he were caught.

Why had Luffy brought him? She's pretty sure she asked the boy to bring only Roronoa...maybe she _hadn't_ specified…? She can't remember. There's just too much to keep track of…. Roronoa seems to notice her and she ducks back behind the column, tugging her hat more securely, absently patting for loose blue hairs that would give her away more than anything. She's not ready to be noticed yet. At least not until she makes a firm decision.

"I'm telling you, it's good eating," the long nosed boy says, distracting Roronoa so that Vivi can breathe again.

"How can anything with that many legs be good eating?" Roronoa mutters.

"It is if you have any shitty taste in seafood," the blond man says, coming up to their side. He's a potential candidate, too. She remembers the way he fought Gin. Poor Gin. What is he going to do now? She hasn't been with Krieg's stable for long but knew enough to understand that this was his only home now. Or…used to be… But she won't think about that. There's already too much to worry about and she can't save everyone at once.

In any case, she's seen the blond fight and knows he would do it well—and he had—cheered her on against his companion? He and Mr. Roronoa_were_ companions, weren't they? Though despite that betrayal they still seem to be friendly. Could she really disrupt such a happy team? Is it right?

"I hate seafood."

"You'd like it if I made it," the blond says.

"Like hell," Roronoa says. "I wouldn't like it if anyone made it."

"Well I expect a shitty seaweed head like you would have the tastebuds of a chainsaw," the blond says. "But you'd still like it."

"The hell do you mean by that? I can taste fine, curly brow."

"You couldn't taste a sawhorse from a seahorse," the blond says.

"Oh, nice," says the long nosed boy.

"Thanks."

"You're both idiots," Roronoa mutters.

"Ehh?" says the blond, getting into his face. "You wanna repeat that?" Roronoa does and as the argument continues, Vivi becomes less concerned with breaking them up. Perhaps she misread their camaraderie? In either case, all she has to do now is to convince Roronoa of the importance of her mission. Vivi pulls her hand into a fist, sealing her determination between her fingers. She doesn't want to but she has to. For her father. For her people. For all those who've been injected with the devil's seed against their will. She will convince him. Even if she has to pull him away from Luffy who has been nothing but kind to her. Even if it leads him into certain danger and probably death. She will. She _must_.

"Mistress."

Vivi opens her eyes.

"Yes, Iga…ram…"

Vivi stares at him. Igaram watches her back under— heavy blue eyeshadow, a blue wig, a faux fur stole and a very—well stuffed checked dress. She puts her fingers to her lips unsure of…what to even think, really. He looks like someone's maiden aunt come up from the beyond. It's true she never thought he had this predilection and it's alright but—

"Please allow me to serve as a decoy and petition in your stead," he says in a low voice. Oh… Well…now that she looks at it…he does…somewhat resemble her in some small way. Though she's never worn a dress quite like that. In any case she appreciates the sentiment and understands his caution but…

"But I've already fought with…" she peers around the cement post but Roronoa and his group have already moved on to another display, bathed in blue. The girl is missing still and Luffy but… they are at least out of earshot so she turns back to Igaram. "…with Mr. Roronoa. And the long-nosed boy has seen me before as well as the blond man. I don't think it's going to work."

"That may not matter. Remember they fought Miss Wednesday. Not Princess Vivi."

"Well that's true, but…"

"Please, Mist- ahem ma~ ma~ ma~ Please, Mistress. They could be spies." Igaram spreads his hands and Vivi tries not to stare at the wall-eyed alligator purse swinging from his wrist. "Or if not, they may be in danger even knowing your face."

She presses her lips together. It's true Luffy knows her name and face since she accidentally let it slip out when they were eating ice cream together. But it may not matter if he knows. He's certainly under Roronoa's care and possibly very naive. While she doubts they are spies, some caution may be necessary. She nods.

"Do your best."

Igaram straightens and she can't help but smile with a certain fondness at the determination that settles on his face. It's familiar—an expression she's known since she was very young. Everything about Igaram is, from his, currently slightly stilted, gait to his large hands which are balled into loose fists. It's a shame he has to be here. He should be home with his wife. In his country. Not away from home for years and years for a small girl not even his own no matter what station Vivi holds back home. It makes no difference in this place. Igaram… Vivi rests her cheek against the cement pole as he clears his throat and addresses the three men who all start and stare at him with rather…strained expressions. Vivi crosses her fingers.

"Greetings," Igaram says in a falsetto voice that makes her wince just a little but she is far too well trained to flinch. The men stare at him. It's the long nosed one that speaks first.

"Um…hi." He glances at Roronoa. "Friend of yours?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My name," Igaram says. "Is Vivi and I am here to—"

"Wait," Roronoa says. "Luffy's friend."

"Shut your face, shithead!" the blond snaps. "Luffy's friend is a gorgeous goddess!"

Vivi puts a hand to her mouth. Did the blond man somehow—

"Oi oi," says the long nosed boy. "You don't even know her."

"It doesn't matter. I know it in the heart of my man's shitty pride," the blond says, putting a hand to his chest. Vivi blinks. What?

"Are you an actually an idiot?" says Roronoa.

"Ahh? You want to say that again, shitty mosshead?" says the blond, getting in his face.

"Should I use smaller words?" Roronoa says and Vivi rubs her temple as she sees Igaram's shoulders stiffen. This…is going to take a while. Roronoa and the blond start to wrestle, pushing each other back and forth with their foreheads. Vivi is seriously beginning to rethink this whole thing. She'd never heard of this side of Roronoa to be honest and who would have thought it with that serious face of his?

"Anyway," the long nosed boy says waving a hand and jerking a thumb at himself. "I'm Usopp, Luffy's professional handler and agent. Any public appearances will have to go through me."

"Ah—" Igaram starts.

"I'm actually pretty famous for it you know. Have you heard of Rocky Balboa?"

"Well I ha— ahem ma- ma- ma- I have but…"

"I inspired that!"

"Hooh really?" Luffy says and Vivi watches as he comes in from behind, and then startles as he looks at Igaram. Oh! Ohhh… There is no way Luffy won't see through the disguise. She gnaws on her lower lip. Poor Igaram. To have to go through all that and the charade to be ended so soon.

"Of course," longnose says. "I'm actually in the movie as one of the extras if you squint."

"Whoa! That's amazing!"

"Of course it is!" longnose says. "By the way, Vivi's here."

"Ah—" Igaram starts.

"Ehhh!? Really?!" Luffy says, eyes bulging. "Wow did you get a haircut?! You look really different!"

"There's no mistaking that face if you've seen it once," longnose mutters.

Vivi can't help but gawp at him. How—! How is it possible that he's so gullible—! It's hard to believe someone like that even exists but it must be or he's the best practical joker she's ever seen as Luffy seems enthusiastic about greeting 'her'.

"So you wanted to see me?" Luffy asks.

"Well—"

"You want my autograph?" longnose says.

"Er—"

"Who are you calling moss headed, you curly browed freak?" Roronoa snarls.

"Who do you think, you rock headed moron?!" the blond snaps. Vivi rubs the heel of her hand against her forehead. Why are they— why are they like this? Granted she hadn't seen them long in the arenas but— But it's just— She _needs_ them. She doesn't have any time to fool around. It's too important and yet they are just…children…

"It's your fault for trying to negotiate with idiots," says a hard edged voice and Vivi starts as she sees the girl that travels with them, standing not a few feet away and examining her nails, the blue of the aquarium seeming to clash with her orange hair.

"What…what do you mean…?" Vivi says, tugging down her cap.

"I mean you're bad at keeping secrets, 'Mistress'," the girl says, dropping her hand and smirking at Vivi. Vivi feels her heart sink. She won't give up. She won't even let this girl stand in her way but…

"What do you want?" Vivi says, lifting her head, not saying: 'What do you know'? If she knows too much… Vivi won't let everything fall apart… Not now… Not when she's so close… She can't.

"It's about what you want. These guys may not look it but they're pretty strong," the girl says, gesturing to them. "And I can control them. So if you want them for something enough to trick them…"

Give no quarter. Show no weakness.

"I only want Roronoa."

"Sorry, it's a package deal." The girl sighs and pushes off the wall, folding her hands behind her and looking pleasant and almost vulnerable. "This doesn't have to be hard. All I want is the green." The girl brings a hand forward, rubs her fingers together in the 'money' gesture.

That's…that's rather forward… Vivi wants to say it but…she glances to where Roronoa and the blond are still wrestling. The long nose is writing an autograph for an Igaram who is starting to look really uncomfortable in heels, and Luffy has his nose pressed against the aquarium glass. Vivi sighs.

She's putting them into unmentionable danger if things go wrong… But she's running out of options so…it's a risk she'll have to take. And if she has to drain the savings her grandfather left her to the last penny, she will. Vivi takes a deep breath and nods.

"I don't have much…but I'll give you what I have." And when the girl looks dubious adds. "But I'll have more if we succeed."

"All expenses paid?" the girl asks.

"W-well… we can share hotel rooms… and you can keep fifty percent of the winnings."

"Seventy percent if I take care of you and your servant with it?" the girl says shrewdly and Vivi hesitates, and then nods. It's a steep price but it's a sacrifice she's willing to make.

"Deal," the girl says. "You have a hotel?" and to Vivi's nod says: "Let's talk there." The girl walks around the concrete pole, watching Roronoa and the blond a moment before cracking their heads together with surprising strength and dusting off her hands. "Luffy, we're going."

"Okay!" Luffy says. Vivi feels dizzy. Who is really in charge here? It's impossible to tell now. The girl is giving her a look and Vivi realizes she has to reveal the truth. She takes a deep breath, takes off her hat, and approaches her new, unfortunate, team.

xXxXx

Vivi looks around the slightly cramped room. It's been a few hours with them and she's still not sure what to think. It's…well…none of them were quite what she was expecting even from the aquarium. Roronoa, who she was certain was the leader, is snoozing against a wall, wedged between the mini-fridge and the desk, his hands behind his head as if he doesn't much care what happens. The longnose, well, Mr. Usopp is currently sitting barefooted and crosslegged on the floor beside Luffy as they take turns of playing tic-tac-toe with Karoo. Well, that isn't unexpected exactly, but they both look so vulnerable sitting there, toes wiggling against the bare carpet. Like little boys who have only just moved up from playing in the dirt in the schoolyard, looking for worms and bugs.

"For you, mademoiselle," the blond, Sanji says, handing her a cup of cooled tea on a saucer with a flourish. There is a slice of lemon on the rim and what looks like a fancily cut bottom of a coffee filter between the cup and the the saucer.

"You really didn't have to go to so much trouble, Mr. Sanji," Vivi says, feeling heat creep to her cheeks. Especially given what she is going to put him through.

"It's my pleasure to serve a beauty like you," Sanji says and Vivi can't help smile even though she's not sure how to take it. She'd be a little more awkward if Nami didn't get the same treatment, thanking him casually before taking a sip.

Still, Vivi is glad that Igaram has slipped out to guard the door or he might mistake this as a flirtation and be tempted to hover Sanji like…a hawk with smudged eyeshadow. Vivi covers a smile by sipping at her tea.

"Hey!" Usopp says with a laugh. "This duck is pretty awesome! Did you train him on tic-tac-toe?"

"Maybe he's just really smart," Luffy says.

"Kweh!" Karoo says, turning his head so that the tiny goggles perched on his head flash in the light. Vivi chuckles.

"Karoo is actually very smart. He's bred to be so. We used to use messenger ducks like him all the time…" Back when they still had a kingdom, when they all weren't grounded from fear of being intercepted—perhaps fatally.

"Alright! It's settled!" Luffy says, thrusting a fist into the air. "Let's test him at Battleship!"

"Luffy, we don't even have Battleship," Usopp says.

"So let's make one."

"Yeah I guess we could do that," Usopp says, rubbing his chin. "There's cardboard and paper…we just need scissors…"

"Hey Sanji can we borrow your little scissors?"

"It's a goatee trimmer and no. Use the big ones, shithead, and try not to make too much of a mess."

"You mean air trimmers," Usopp mutters and shields his head from Sanji's foot. Vivi stifles another smile. They certainly are lively.

"It's okay you know," Nami says, voice unexpectedly soft and Vivi blinks at her. Nami is smiling, faintly but it's there.

"Okay?"

"Mm. To laugh at them." She looks over her shoulder, a faint font expression settling in her eyes before she sips her tea. "You'll want to strangle them soon enough."

It's possible, she supposes, but it doesn't escape her how comfortable they all seem to be with one another. Like a small family. It makes her feel even worse about will happen. Perhaps there's still time. No…no now is the time to be hard.

"So, what's the story," Nami says, setting her tea to the side and folding one leg over the other. Vivi sighs and sets her own teacup down, looking into the light brown liquid.

"I'm…I may not look it, but… I'm actually a princess from a long line of royalty of an ancient kingdom in Peru."

"Oh yeah?" Usopp says. "Como Esta?"

"Como estas," Luffy says. And before Vivi can react to that she is caught by Nami and Sanji's near matching expressions, hands near their faces and sparkles in their eyes.

"A princess?" they say almost together, though Sanji sort of wiggles near the end.

"Yes…"

"Then you must be pretty well off, riiight?" Nami says, flapping her hand while Sanji seems to almost coo and pirouette in place.

"A princess, I knew it. Ah~ What a glorious day."

"I bet Usopp was a princess once," Luffy says.

"As a matter of fact I— Oi!"

"Shishishi."

"Princess~ Princess~"

Did they have any normal conversations around here? Vivi is a bit distracted by it all and then realizes Nami asked a question. Well sort of asked. She holds up her hands.

"Well not exactly, I'm afraid, Miss Nami," Vivi says. "My Grandfather disbanded the kingdom in his time and gave the treasury to the people. We're not poor but it's certainly nothing grandiose I'm afraid."

"Go on," Nami says, face serious and Vivi really does wonder if she should…but go on she does.

"The legends say that our kingdom began over seven hundred years ago when some low lander refugees were driven into the mountains when their kingdom was destroyed. They wandered for many months until they braved a dangerous mountain pass and found a secret valley abundant with life. The trees were green, birds chirped, beautiful animals moved in the dappled sunlight, and everywhere there were white flowers…" the rhythms of the legend fell from her tongue like velvet and she remembers many bed times hearing this same thing, lying there looking up at Igaram or Father and a faint memory of Mother, speaking the ancient cadences of their past. It was almost too difficult to remember not to slip back into their mother tongue, English seeming too brash a language for it.

"So they settled there and because of the flowers, deemed a symbol of hope and message from the gods, called it Yuraj. For hundreds of years, the valley grew separate from the rest of the world except for merchants who would leave the valley once a year when the snow had melted on the passes. But five hundred years ago, in the time of the legendary king Calgara, the merchants brought with them an English Missionary traveling with Spanish Conquistadors. A man named Norland."

"Hey, I heard about him," Usopp says. "It was in a kid's book somewhere. Didn't he discover El Dorado?"

"El Dorado?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah it's a city made completely of gold."

"Gooollld?" Nami says, clasping her hands under her chin, her eyes flashing. This girl… Vivi pins her mouth into a smile and shifts the tea cup on the saucer.

"I don't know what else he may have discovered. It's possible, I suppose, Mr. Usopp, but there was no gold in Yuraj, nor is there now."

Nami seems to deflate a little and on one hand Vivi hates to disappoint her but…even if there had been gold, it all belongs to the people.

"At any rate, Norland was entranced by the beauty of our valley and remained behind for many months, becoming close friends with Calgara. He refers to it in his notes as the white country or country of Alabasta, which is what it is called today. When he had been there a full year, however, he became very ill and the great King Calgara decreed that any manner of medicines should be made to save his friend. No one could find a cure and all despaired when a medicine woman, granted a vision by the gods, decided to use one of the white flowers in a potion. Norland got better, and along with it had been granted endurance, greater strength and a heightened sense of smell. Inspired by this, Norland, who it seems dabbled as an alchemist as well as a missionary, worked close with the medicine woman to develop a potion which, when taken, would make the person stronger, faster, more agile, anything you could want in a warrior."

"I want to get my hands on some of that," Usopp breathes. Vivi frowns faintly but lets it go. He's just a boy after all.

"As the days passed, Norland convinced Calgara that this was something that needed to be shared with the world and, indeed would make Alabasta rich beyond imagining. They would be able to leave the valley and flourish beyond. Find a better life. Or, if nothing that, to permit Norland to bring his closest friends to see this place and what had been accomplished. Because he loved his friend dearly, Calgara agreed, but what Norland brought were not friends but conquistadors who tore up the sacred land, attacked women and children, defiled the beautiful river and slaughtered many rare beasts.

In desperation, the warriors of the kingdom ate nearly every flower they could find, even down the root and seed. Some died, some went mad, but some…shifted, becoming humans with animal form."

A soft intake of breath pulls her out of the story. They were all watching her now. Except for Roronoa who still seems to be asleep…or is he? Usopp opens his mouth to speak and Vivi heads him off, guessing what he must be wondering.

"Yes, the man you saw in the arena that day was a victim of that plant. He is not one of our people and…to be honest even I was surprised to see him…" She isn't even sure if he belonged to Crocodile's group. The curse of the devil's seed has spread far. Who knew how many use it now? Her only solace is that the flowers are very difficult to grow outside the valley and, soon, their stock will run out, leaving only that man to deal with.

"Those flowers…" Nami says, rousing Vivi from her thoughts. "Do they work on Fishmen?"

"Fish…men…?" Vivi's not sure what she means. It doesn't sound like fisherman and she's pretty sure it's something specific. Nami waves a hand.

"Nevermind. Go on."

"Oh…ah… where was I?"

"The warriors had taken animal form," Usopp says.

"Oh…right… They drove conquistadors out and the passes were sealed. Calagara vowed never to let another stranger into Yuraj and kings after him kept that vow, even so far as restricting merchants from leaving. The flowers were cultivated and it was eventually learned that it was not the flowers themselves that caused the transformations but the pearl like seeds which came to be known as Devil's Seeds for all the pain they had brought to the once peaceful kingdom.

For centuries we remained in isolation. Our culture was strong but our population was shrinking. We were on the verge of extinction until my great great grandfather decided to once again allow curious visitors into our kingdom—but once again we were robbed, this time of the secret of our devil's seeds. Though we'd cultivated them , mixed in the wrong way the potion could cause instant death and even a perfect potion offered no guarantee of survival. Those who stole it had no idea the potential destruction they could cause. Rather than retreating to isolationism, my great great grandfather decided to destroy all the flowers so that none could steal them again.

The task was done, our kingdom opened and prospered, catching up with the world until, as I said, my grandfather abolished it as a kingdom and made it a parliamentary democracy instead, the royal family remaining a figurehead. My father was the first of my people to go to a university, where he met my mother." She can't help but smile faintly at that part of the story and…to be honest it's a story she would much rather be telling.

"Father became so entranced with world outside our small Kingdom, that we made frequent trips, often staying away for months at a time…and on one of these trips he met a man called Crocodile who promised that he would help our kingdom achieve financial prosperity beyond our wildest dreams."

Roronoa grunts and Vivi finds him watching her with one eye open. She wonders why. Does he recognize any of it? Is he—?

"Let me guess," Usopp says. "A disaster happened."

"Happened." Vivi nods. "Is still happening. Father went ahead, Crocodile stayed behind and… somehow or another, convinced our people that we were against them. That we were keeping the secrets of the Devil's Seeds from them in order to hoard the profit for ourselves." She swallows, her hand trembling faintly at the hot rage that washes through her at the nature of that man's deceit. To so easily take away Father's home. Their home. To abuse their people. She sets the teacup aside so she won't drop it and laces her fingers tightly together.

"We believe that he somehow found a crop of Devil's Seeds that survived," she says. "We have evidence that he is using our people, our young men and women-" her friends… "having them fight in the circuit and in his stables to gather financial support for…further experimentation with these seeds. That he's lying to them so they will. Experimenting on them even. Making profit off the experimentation and labor of my people." Her nails are cutting through the rough fabric of her trousers, she realizes, as she's clenching them so hard and her eyes are wet but she blinks. She refuses to shed a tear until everything is right again. Until everything is made whole. Until her people are restored to a life they wish to lead. A_free_ life.

"So what do you want us to do?" Nami says. "We're not an infiltration group."

"Yeah, this guy can't even infiltrate a supermarket," Usopp says, lightly whacking Luffy on the head with the side of his hand.

"No, I know… I had hoped to—get at him from the inside. From the Baroque Works stable but… I hadn't realized… Don Krieg's reputation for violence. He's so low grade, it's hard to find any information on him." She takes a deep breath. "The other alternative is to enter the Sandorea Cup. Crocodile is one of the main benefactors of that tournament and it will be easier to go up through the ranks and—"

"Kick his ass," Luffy says. Vivi blinks at him.

"Yees or expose him for what he really is. To tell the truth to my people. Only those are mid-ranked to high-ranked tournaments and to even enter you need a crew. Only highrollers are allowed to enter singly. So I had hoped to convince Roronoa—"

"We'll do it," Luffy says.

"Wait a second, Luffy," Nami says. "This sounds like a pretty dangerous guy! Just how safe are we going to be?"

And here it is, the deal breaker. She wants to lie and say it will be alright. That he's no problem at all against the strong group they will form. But even if they are strong, Crocodile is much stronger and it's only a matter of time before they are all over their heads. She would go it alone if she could. She would pay others if she could. But this small group, these people barely older than she is, are everyone she has to work with. Vivi takes a deep breath.

"It's…more dangerous than you can imagine. And if—when I get discovered, the danger will grow exponentially."

"Let's do it!" says Luffy.

"Let's not," says Usopp. Vivi can't look at them. Can't look at Nami and the 'no' that will be in her expression.

"I'm guessing you can't just call the shitty cops," Sanji says and Vivi shakes her head.

"He is a bounty hunter of a high caliber. I suppose you could call him a privateer. What criminals he doesn't lure into the circuit to be disposed of, he hunts down with his power and connections." Though there is even worse news than that, from what little information her and Igaram have been able to glean from the secretive organization. "There's rumors that he doesn't take them down at all but integrates them into his elite fighting force. That he may be building a personal army. But…the police won't stand against him. His circuit is sanctioned and he's clean— but—if we can somehow expose him—not only to my people but the government than we can stop him in his tracks."

"Yeah that is wa-a-y too big for us," Usopp says. "Man, we _barely_ took down a whole bunch of Fishguys at a lab. This is so out of our league."

"I wanna punch Crocodile. He sounds annoying," Luffy says.

"Just punch Croc- No listen, have you been paying attention?" Usopp says. "Did elite fighting force not mean _anything_ to you?"

"I don't care about fighting them, I just wanna punch him."

"You're going to care. The only one even close to getting ranked here is Zoro."

"Oi…" Sanji says.

"And Sanji kinda but there's no way he's going to agree to this."

"I can speak for myself," Sanji says. "I don't mind rescuing a damsel in distress no matter how many shitty gators I gotta skin. So I'll go with Luffy if he decides. But this is not an adventure no matter how you look at it—"

"Yes it is," Luffy says.

"—Not the kind of shitty adventure I want you going on, shitty longnose. If it goes down, you're going on the first train home."

"Oi! Will you stop being the cool one all the time?" Usopp says. "I don't wanna go. But I'm not letting you go either."

"Who said I was being the cool one? I'm looking after you, asshole."

"Well I'm looking after you."

"I don't need looking after."

"The hell you don't!"

"Guys, take it outside," Nami says. Vivi hears Usopp stand and click of the door of them leaving sounds like a death sentence. There is silence. A quiet room can feel so oppressive. It reminds her of her boarding school days, waiting for her Father to come for her after everyone else had already left, staring down the tree lined driveway and hoping the next car would be his, while knowing in her gut it wouldn't be.

"It's a no," Vivi says.

"It's more of a, you're crazy," Nami says and Vivi closes her eyes. She expected as much. She won't let the sinking feeling take over. No. She will bear this with pride. Princess of a defunct kingdom she may be, but she is still a Princess and so-

"I understand."

"I'm sorry about your situation but I'm not sure if we can even help. Zoro's our only 'A' rank, Luffy can't even get out of 'D'."

"I'm gonna punch the Crocodile guy no matter what rank I'm in," Luffy says.

"Luffy, come on. Listen, what do you think we can do with three fighters?"

"I don't care. I'm gonna do it," Luffy says.

"Sounds like fun," Roronoa says and Vivi raises her head a little to see him grinning as he looks at Luffy. Is this— if she can only get him then it—it won't be enough but she can build around it! She can!

"Right?" Luffy says with a matching grin.

"You're both crazy. Will you listen to sense?" Nami says. A strange look crosses Roronoa's face. Is he reconsidering already? Vivi clenches her hands in her lap, trying to see any sign of him changing his mind. He tilts his head toward the wall and Vivi squints and then her eyes widen as she sees something that looks like a mouth set in the wall, just in his shadow. It moves. Before she can guess what it's saying, it disappears in a single petal.

"It's just the three of you," Nami is saying. "I'm not going to—"

"Luffy, move," Roronoa's says, his voice hard. "Go get Usopp and Sanji."

"Eh? What?"

"Do it now!" he says, giving Luffy a shove before surging to his feet. Luffy scrambles to his feet and runs to the door just as Zoro seems to be charging for them, his posture low.

"Zoro—what?"

Vivi has just enough time to see Luffy sweep up Karoo before a shuddering

BOOM

rips through the air, splintering in her ears and she instinctively covers her head. She hears Nami shriek and something slams into her before another boom sends everything into black.

xXxXx

She can hear breathing. The distant wail of sirens. It seems to be raining and…it's dark. Dark and hot. Someone is pressed beside her and against her legs. She can feel an arm on her back but its too dark to see. Something is dripping on her and she wipes it away when she can think to move her hand.

"What?" she says, but she can barely hear herself over her ears ringing. "What…?"

"Oh my god." Nami's voice. Vivi gropes out blindly and touch her wrist, trying to comfort her—though what comfort could be given after— After whatever...just happened...

"It's all right," Vivi murmurs. "It's all right." She reaches up tentatively to push away whatever is making it dark and flinches her hand back when she feels a shoulder, wet with sweat or…or blood. Somewhere outside she can hear a faint quack and a muffled: "Zoro!"

"Zoro…?" Nami says softly.

"I'm alright," he says, but his voice is strained. What…what happened? There is a grating sound and then Vivi can feel a faint breath of fresh air, see a faint glimmer of light touch Rorona's jaw and neck, blood running in a thin line down it. Nami looks frightened for a brief moment and then her face closes she rolls closer to Vivi.

"Excuse me," she murmurs, before leaning her weight on Vivi's shoulder.

"Luffy is that you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Stay still I'm gonna lift it."

She can hear him grunt and then light floods as— as the chunk of dry wall lifts and then drops away off …off the side of the building. Vivi's eyes go wide. There's a ragged hole where the wall used to be. She can see the parking lot and the cars beyond, stopped, people staring, pointing, the wail of a siren coming closer. What could have…?

"What are you standing around for? Go look for Usopp and Sanji!" Nami says sharply.

"Oh, right!" Luffy says. Vivi is about to speak when there is a flash of a camera from below. Vivi's heart jumps, then squeezes in her chest as she sees who is holding the camera. A tall gangly woman in dark glasses and her short partner, wearing the black and brown uniform of Baroque Works.

"No!" Vivi says, her voice feeling like rust. She reaches out for them as they walk away, wishing she could grab them, pull them back, rip the film from their camera.

"Vivi? You can let go," Nami says softly. Vivi blinks and realizes her free hand is digging into Roronoa's forearm.

"Oh…oh sorry," she lets go.

"Don't worry about it," Roronoa says. He sits up and Vivi flinches as water from the sprinklers rains cold on her. There is blood on his face and shoulder, quickly washing away into rivers of red. The room behind him is a twisted mess. She clenches her head. Was that— Was Baroque Works—? Had Crocodile-?! Igaram…!

"Vivi, can you—?" Nami starts.

"Please, excuse me," Vivi says, scrambling to her feet and yelping as her leg nearly gives out under her. There is blood gushing down in a straight line from her knee. It doesn't matter. She stumbles through the room, Karoo quacking in distress as she falls against the wall— She quickly pushes off and throws open the door.

The hall is as much of a mess. Rubble strewn everywhere. In the distance someone is crying.

"Igaram!" Vivi shouts. "_IGARAM_!"

"Here…princess…" Vivi looks around desperately but it isn't until Karoo waddles over that she spots her trusted and oldest friend, caught under a pile of rubble, blood gushing down his face. Tears burn her eyes and she wipes them away fiercely, and kneels to try to move the rubble off of him.

"Prince— ma~ ma~ Princess please…"

"No, it's alright. I'll get it off. Don't move," Vivi says, pushing. It's heavy and the most she can do is move it diagonally and her fingers slip sending it falling back against him. Igaram grunts.

"Roronoa!" she calls, her voice shrill.

"Princess—"

"Roronoa, please! I need—!"

A cool hand wraps around her ankle and she looks down at Igaram, blood coming from his mouth. She won't lose him. She won't! She—

"Go on without me," he says.

"No! I can't do that!"

"You have to. My leg… I'd slow you down. Anyway once—" he coughs. "Once I heal I can throw them off your track."

She clenches her hands into fists. She doesn't care about that! She wants to say. Igaram is more important-! She can't leave him to die— She can't leave him to be an injured bird, luring the predators away from the nest!

But—

"Easy way or hard way?" he grinds out. Easy way. Giving in. Letting Crocodile do what he wants. Let him use and destroy her people. Let him spread the seeds that are Vivi's legacy and cause chaos and madness and death. Hard way— Carrying on like a princess should. People first. Mission first. Not letting their hard work go to waste. She draws herself into herself, feeling blood trickling down her lip and nods, once, sharply.

Roronoa makes his way from the room and lifts the sheet of drywall from Igaram without much apparent trouble, though he has to brace a hand against the wall.

"Need a lift, old man?" he says. Vivi turns to face Roronoa, then Nami who is standing just at his shoulder.

"It will be dangerous," she says, staring into the woman's eyes. "Very dangerous. I'll pay you what I can and be in debt to you as long as I need, just name what you want and its yours but I need your help to save my people."

"Well every reward has a risk attached," Nami says and there is a faint twitch of a smirk around her mouth but her eyes and face are granite.

"What about him?" Roronoa asks. Vivi closes her eyes, bites her lip. She should say to leave him behind. It's callous. Of course it is. But that's the price of the hard way and if she has to sacrifice that side of herself then—

"Nevermind," Nami says. "He'll be fine once the ambulance gets here. We'd better go." She approaches Vivi and takes her wrist, pulling Vivi's arm over her shoulder for support, her other hand touching Vivi's waist.

"You good?" Nami asks. Vivi nods.

"Let's hurry."

They go down the hall. The blast didn't seem to touch the other end as much but people are clustering out of their rooms, looking horrified, looking at them horrified. Vivi keeps her eyes forward, sucking in shallow breaths. A few people try to stop them to ask if they need help but Nami breezes by them with cold indifference, almost faster than Vivi can keep up.

They make their way down the steep concrete stairs and Vivi tries not to notice the blood dripping on the steps as they go. Hers and Nami's. Just the steps. The echoing of their passage. Roronoa's heavy comforting tread behind them. A voice is coming up the stairs, soft but insistent.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

They come to the landing and turn and have to stop. Usopp is sitting at the bottom of the stairs, his face in his hands, rocking back and forth. Sanji she can see just out the door, smoking two cigarettes at once it seems. And then there is Luffy. Standing just in front of Usopp, facing him, but looking up at them, his face rigid.

"Let's get outside," Nami says. Luffy nods and then his face softens a little as he crouches.

"Come on, Usopp," he says, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Usopp shakes his head.

"I can't. God I can't. This is all crazy. Can't you see this is crazy? How can you be so calm?!"

"Come on," Luffy says. "I'll help." He slips his hands in Usopp's overall straps and hauls him to his feet and then with an arm around his shoulders, guides him outside. Vivi swallows and starts down the stairs with Nami, only to remember and half turn.

"Karoo—!" he can't stay with Igaram! They wouldn't allow ducks! And if Crocodile got to him first—!

"I've got him," Roronoa says and moves so that she can see the tiny duck tucked into the crook of his arm. Vivi nods and takes a deep breath, lets it out and they continue their way down the stairs, through the door. It's probably warm but the faint wind makes her feel chilled. Sanji is still smoking, his back turned to them, the wind scattering through the back of his hair. Usopp's face is in his hands but Luffy is staring up at the hotel. Even from here, Vivi can see the hole blasted in it. She can see inside some of the rooms and there…there were probably—

"We're gonna kick his ass," Luffy says, flatly.

"Yeah…" Nami says. Luffy looks at Usopp.

"You wanna go home?"

Usopp stiffens, curls his fingers in a little and Vivi's heart goes out to him. But then he sniffs and straightens, surprising her.

"I wanna— wanna— fi—" He shakes his head. "I'm going to fight!" he clenches his hand into a fist, which then goes limp. "S-somehow."

"Idiot," Sanji says softly.

"Okay," Luffy says, letting go of Usopp and pulling his hat onto his head from where it was resting against his back. "Let's go."

"Luffy," Nami says and he half turns but it's hard to see his eyes, shadowed by the hat. "We can't go in recklessly. We need some time to recover before we jump in or we'll all going to die." He nods and starts toward the car. Roronoa moves around them, shadow passing over them for a second before he moves to walk at Luffy's shoulder. Then Sanji who lightly punches Usopp's shoulder.

"We'll kick the shit out of him," he says, before following. Usopp sniffs, wipes his nose with a handkerchief, then shoves his hands in his pockets and turns to follow. They all look so young but so strong. Nami is looking after them with something like fondness in her face… Vivi will take them all away from her. They will all die she's sure of it.

"Forgive me, Miss Nami," Vivi says softly.

"Shut up," Nami says. "None of us can stand for this."

"Yes, but… I got you involved and…"

"These guys were involved the moment they set foot in the circuit," Nami says. "It is what it is."

Vivi nods. She'll have to accept that for now. She'll have to put away emotion for now. As long…as long as it ends with her people knowing the truth, Crocodile behind bars and the devious trade in Devil's Seeds put to an end, then their deaths won't be in vain. She nods and tries to stand on her own but her leg throbs and she sinks a bit. Nami holds her up and together they head toward the car.


	18. Goodness Knows, I Am Small

**Goodness knows...**

Vivi clutched the handles the basket in her lap as the driver pulled up to the concrete awning of the care center. A soft snow had begun to fall, adding to the gray and white of the morning. The flakes had lost their magic now, piling on dirty mounds of snow that had been kicked up by the plow. What wasn't falling onto the brown and white of its fellows melted into the ugly black of the asphalt, only a few white smudges cresting valiantly here and there before eventually succumbing to the reality.

Karoo shifted in the basket, a spear of his claw poking through the bottom and against her leg, a small sharp sunburst of pain. He shifted again, seeming to make a 'kweh' of apology and she shook her head, though the lid closed as it was, the duck could not see it. Instead she lifted the basket to her chest and hugged it as she stared at the glass entrance doors of the facility, a weary construction paper Santa Claus with an arm lifted in an eternal wave, taped to the glass. It was because one of the patients had a family with two small children, Conis had told her once. It cheered the place up. The center needed all the cheer it could get.

The driver got out, letting in a cold swirl of air and Vivi settled the basket back on her lap, lowering her eyes, composing herself, praying that none of the others would show up this day that shouldn't. By the time the driver got to her door and opened it, Vivi had a smile for him. She couldn't help it in his case. He was friendly the two days he'd driven her and—well she frankly wondered if he was somehow related to Usopp.

"Ma'am," he said, holding out a white-gloved hand to help her out.

"Thank you," she said, taking that hand, though he had come close to the curb and there was nothing to step over. He released her courteously as soon as she straightened. "Two hours, yes?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, touching his hat, stark black against his orange red hair. "Try not to get too sad in there, you hear? Keep your chin up."

"Yes, thank you. I'll try," Vivi said with a warmer smile. It was a kind sentiment, if bordering on the edge of cruel but he had too simple an expression to mean it. Perhaps he was just a good natured man. Or maybe he was just new. In either case, she shook her head and turned toward the entrance, the faux fur lining of her collar brushing warm against her neck. She straightened her shoulders, nodded, and walked in. Conis was behind the desk again. The young girl always seemed to be there despite the growing shadows under her eyes. She seemed distressed but smiled brightly when Vivi came in. It was the smile of someone holding it all in and Vivi well knew it but she wouldn't worry about it now. She couldn't.

"Good morning, Miss Vivi," Conis said, pushing the clipboard over. "Did you bring your breakfast today?"

"Mm." Vivi pulled the clipboard closer to herself, scanning the names. Sanji had checked in last night… but checked out as well. Good. And there was no one else to worry about, at least not yet. She signed her name with a flourish and handed the clipboard back. "That's alright isn't it?"

"Of course," Conis said. "Would you like me to bring you anything? Cups, paper plates?"

"No thank you I have everything I need."

Conis nodded with a smile and turned back to her computer. Vivi let out a slow breath as she went down the long hall. As she passed a room with the door crocked half open she saw a frail old man, gently patting the hand of a frailer old woman who lay in the bed. Vivi turned her head away from that tragic scene to the brightly colored letters on Luffy's door.

She pushed in and closed the door softly behind her, leaning against it as she always did to just—look at him. He looked more like a doll. A wax figure. His hands resting at his sides where they have been placed. Smooth now, but she remembered when they were calloused and strong. When his arms were strong. When his face was full and his grin was fierce and his voice echoed through the room, filling the room thrilling her heart and giving her the courage to keep on going. She remembered him scratched and broken but happy. So happy. And now…

She swallowed and pushed from the door.

That boy was dead. That fire had died. The furnace had cooled to embers. She had heard, though that people in comas could still hear. Could still feel. Maybe it was true and maybe it wasn't. But if there was any part of him left that was slowly slipping away, Vivi wouldn't dare him be lonely when she was there.

"Good morning, Luffy," she said quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. "I brought you a friend today." She opened the basket and tilted it so Karoo could get out easily. It wasn't his first time seeing Luffy like this but still as he came to stand on the bed, his head bowed and his feathers ruffled, one wing moving to cover his eyes as if to hide tears. Vivi turned away to set the basket to the side and moved to open the curtains, to gray light and dirty snow.

"Well it's a cheerful day. The sky is blue and the snow is white. Oh, some kids are building a snowman out there." She smiled faintly, crossing her fingers over her belly. "You should see it, Luffy. It's absolutely wonderful. They're having a snowball fight…" A gust of wind shook fine granules of snow off the heavy pine tree. A truck powered by, belching black smoke into the smudged air. "It's beautiful."

She dropped her gaze and looked instead at the garland on the window, held up with ugly staples. The tree still in its box. A room half finished. She looked at the pictures, too, habitually and there were a few that stirred fond nostalgia but most of them were a world without her. Lived without her. She didn't resent it. How could she? She'd made her choice and didn't regret it but…at the same time… Well no use dwelling on it now.

Vivi sat beside Luffy's bedside, watching absently as Karoo navigated upward carefully, mindful of his sharp claws, to ruffle his beak in Luffy's hair before settling down on the pillow.

"Good duck," she murmured.

"Kweh," he said, with a half salute of a wing and Vivi smiled. Time always passed so slowly here, though and soon she was restless, fidgety. It was shameful, really. She should be as attentive as Sanji or even watch movies with him as Nami sometimes did. But Vivi had never been much of a movie person and TV news always served to make her anxious at the blatant disregard to the truth. With a reluctant sigh chewed her bottom lip and took out her cell phone, checking her e-mail. One from Koza with a simple message about meeting with the Peruvian Water Conservation Bureau along with a picture of him in front of a pristine river.

Vivi smiled and then rubbed lightly at her forehead. Somehow or another they would have to move the headquarters down there, splitting the company between the two countries with as little job loss as possible. It was tricky business and would certainly eat into their charitable fund but Koza believed that they owed it to Peru and their people still remaining, to help stimulate the economy as much as they could. Vivi agreed but the process was such a headache. Thank heaven for Igaram who had taken most of it on his shoulders, working closely with Father. While their baby would be born here so that he or she would have dual citizenship, should the need arise and then off they both would go to join Koza and work from there. At least Terracotta would be pleased to help raise another generation of Alabastan royalty, as they would always be in her eyes, the dear old woman.

There was a knock at the door and Vivi startled as it began to open. There was no time to cover Karoo, who, in any case, had fallen asleep. Perhaps Conis could see past— But it wasn't the blond young woman who entered, but a pink haired young man in a policeman's dress uniform who looked at her sheepishly before closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Coby," she said, tucking her phone away. "What's the occasion?"

"Huh? What? Oh…" he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I'm getting some kind of medal later on in the day. Figured I'd dress for it now since I won't have time before I get off the plane."

"Thank you for coming all this way, then…"

"I was in the area…" He shook his head and took off his hat, running it between his hands. He was…distracted. Vivi let him have a moment, watching him stare at Luffy. She wondered how Coby remembered him. What was missing. What memories spun through his mind as he watched Luffy lying there.

"Wow…" Coby sat, gripping his knees. "It's so weird to see him like this. He doesn't look like the same person at all. Doesn't even feel like it."

"Feel like it?" Vivi asked. He raised his head, pink tinging his cheeks to match his hair.

"Well, you know some people give off a vibe." He rubbed his neck again. "It sounds pretty new agey, I guess. It's not really serious. But…he's just…like he's…you know…" Coby gestured vaguely.

"Calm?" Vivi said.

"Waiting," Coby said. A chill went up Vivi's spine at that. Those… Those were dangerous words. She couldn't allow them to linger. To take root. She refused. She moved to take Luffy's soft hand in hers, reminding herself to be gentle.

"I'm afraid he's not waiting, but dying. There is no happily ever after." She smiled faintly and squeezed Luffy's hand, faintly hoping for a flutter of a reaction, for him to squeeze back, for him to shift and open his eyes and wonder how many meals he'd missed. But he lay there like he always did. Like he had been doing.

"Yeah I know it's pretty impossible," Coby said. "I'm sorry, Miss Nefertari, I've been functioning on three hours of sleep so I'm kind of loopy."

"Of course," Vivi said. She let go of Luffy's hand and tucked it back against his side. "Now, Mr. Coby…are you certain of what it is I've called you for?"

His face closed a bit and then opened and he sighed, dropping his head and clutching his knees before raising himself again and folding his arms.

"You told me that Nico Robin may be hunting for a Devil's Seed."

"Yes."

"Of course you know if it's true and she finds one, I'm legally obligated to confiscate it."

"I'm aware."

"And arrest her on the spot for trafficking of hazardous materials."

That part she had not heard. Vivi looked into Coby's face. He seemed so young to be an officer, but he was dedicated and, moreover, a close friend of Luffy's in a certain way. She wasn't entirely sure how it managed to work out between the two of them, but…

"Right on the spot," Vivi said. Coby nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You couldn't…wait until after Christmas?" But even as she spoke she knew he couldn't.

"The law is the law, Miss Nefertari. It's possible they'd let her out on bail but she's been wanted for a very long time. I don't think they'd let her get the chance to escape."

"Yes…yes of course…" Vivi sat back and chewed on her inner lip. She didn't… Of course her and Robin had their…disagreements. It was only natural given what had transpired. She was a good woman, if cold and mysterious and irritating and largely inappropriate— Vivi didn't want her arrested. Knew that someone— like her would—have a very difficult time indeed— and she was Luffy's nakama. His trusted friend. Acting out of the deepest love for him.

"Out of curiosity…" Coby said, hesitated, then plowed on. "No offense, I know your record is clean but his…isn't exactly and it's—well he's kind of proud of that. So— why is this so important?"

"Why indeed," Vivi murmured to buy herself some time. She had already made the decision to call him here, but it wasn't too late, was it? She could say she was just suspicious. That she had heard rumors and just wanted to make sure that the woman was clean so that she would be there at Luffy's bedside when it counted. She could turn Coby away, and she could see in his face that he was somewhat warring with the idea. Serving justice, not hurting his friend. She could leave Robin to her methods and hope all worked for the better. The way that required many strings to be pulled,trust to be given, to hope beyond all hope that this dangerous, volatile substance was the remedy which they all had craved every day for five years. That was the easy way.

The hard way meant that to spare Luffy the possibility of excruciating pain, or madness…or even if it worked. Even if it did and he awoke and everything was fine and he recovered… She reached out and stroked her fingers through his hair. He would never live a normal life. They had wanted that. They all had for him. That he should go to school as others did. Get a job that he might like. Live a life in the sunshine away from the brutality of the fights. To be happy as other people were, free of the threats of imprisonment or losing his life to a loser out for revenge. He would never have been the King of the World that way, if such a thing even existed, but he would have been King of their World. Their shining beacon. Their light. Their hope.

But a product of the Devil's Seed was never at peace. Could never be. They did not belong to the world. What had once been a plant only for the most dire need, or relegated to those who would throw their lives in the line of fire to save those they guarded, it had been twisted, bastardized, used for sport, fair game for the government. No longer human and therefore no longer afforded the same rights and dignities. Chaka and Pell were only so free because they had diplomatic immunity but even that was a very thin line. Luffy would never lead a normal life that way. It was impossible. He would die young. He would die on the run. Violently. At least this way he could die in peace surrounded by those who loved him.

If it meant that Vivi was the bad guy in the end, so be it. If it meant that everyone hated her. That she was driven away… She would accept that fate with grace. She would even work to free Robin if it came to it. To pour her personal funds into getting the woman freed, though she doubted the outcome would be positive. She could start up a campaign for the rights of those so afflicted. She would do everything in her power to make sure that Robin would be treated as a mere criminal and not as a scientific study.

"Miss Nefertari" Coby said.

"She wants to use it on him," Vivi said, looking up at Coby again. "Her intentions are pure. She believes it may bring him out of his coma, but it's reckless and dangerous and I won't allow it to happen." She looked into Luffy's face . As much as it pained her to do so. As much as he was different now than he used to be… He was still someone to be treasured. "He's done too much good for too many," she finished softly.

"I agree…" Coby said. He watched Luffy a little while longer, his shoulders slumping. Vivi couldn't help but feel sorry for him and the difficult position she was putting in. She understood. But…

"But I also…We're not friends, but he's my friend...and I.." Coby trailed off, shook his head and stood, checking his watch and pulling his hat back on. Vivi half stood, mouth opening. Did that mean he wasn't going to?

"Never mind. Look, I'll talk to Commander Garp," Coby continued. "Tell him what you said."

"And if he agrees?" she lowered herself to sit, folding her hands in her lap and trying to look unconcerned. Coby nodded.

"I'll do what I can." He clicked his heels in an almost salute and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Coby," Vivi said, returning with a deeper nod that was just this side of a polite bow. "Have a safe flight. And congratulations."

He gave her a faint smile, glanced at Luffy and left Vivi to her silent vigil. She sighed, chasing away the lingering self doubt yet again. The hard way was full of those. Doubts. Roads not taken and wondering if only… But —no. A leader made decisions and stuck by them no matter what. She folded one leg over the other and went back to her phone, shifting through the concepts of the spring fashion line as she tried to ignore the pale statue on the bed. It was no use. She couldn't focus. She shifted to look out at the pale gray day, listening to him breathing, Karoo's snores and the faint shuffle of nurses moving up and down the hall, pushing trays on quiet wheels. Why was there so much silence in this place? It seemed disrespectful somehow— wrapping the afflicted further in their own cocoon. She inexplicably thought of the old man quietly missing his silent wife? Sister? Friend? And had the urge to call Koza, though it would likely just annoy him if he was busy. Vivi sighed and played Angry Birds until it was time to go.

She heard the footsteps in the hall as she was reaching over to gently shake Karoo awake. Not the nurses quiet soled sneakers, but slower just the same. She blinked, wondering if it was a visitor for Luffy as she ruffled Karoo's feathers and the duck shifted, blinking at her blearily—yellow bright against the dull black of Luffy's hair. The footsteps came closer, stopping at the door and Vivi lifted her head, blinking in surprise and straightening as Sanji came in, tugging his tie loose with two fingers.

He spotted her and stopped mid-tug, as if he was just as surprised as she was— Then straightened and coughed, pulling the tie back into place. Vivi folded her hands in front of her and smiled, wishing he didn't have to think to do that, but knowing it was a part of him that would never change.

"Sorry, Miss Vivi. I didn't realize you were here."

"It's nothing, Mr. Sanji," she said, shaking her head. "I'm glad to see you." In a manner of speaking. She wasn't surprised that he'd somehow skimmed over her signature on the sign-in sheet. He looked a wreck. Though his clothes and hair were impeccable as always, his skin had a grey tired cast, his visible eye bloodshot and smudged with a black shadow. He looked thinner, too, though it was difficult to tell if that was her imagination or not. Perhaps he was just tired. They all were.

"Always glad to see a beauty like you, Miss Vivi," Sanji said with a faint smile. Karoo kweh'd in greeting and Vivi's own smile grew warmer as she watched the chef take the time to scratch under the duck's chin where he liked it most.

"Hey, Karoo," he murmured. "Anyway, sorry to look like hell. It was a long shitty shift last night. Some jackass got us overbooked and the health inspector dropped in for a surprise visit." Sanji flipped back the blankets covering Luffy's legs. Bone thin despite the effort Sanji put into it. "I swear that asshole is just trying to take us down because he thinks we ran his nephew's place out of business. Like it's our fault he sold shitty food."

No wonder he was so tired. Though she doubted it was the only reason.

"That sounds horrible," she said. Sanji blinked at her as if just remembering she was in the room. A sheepish smile instantly crossed his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't bad. Sorry for rambling at you. Haven't had enough shitty coffee, I guess."

"It's alright, I really don't mind…" she trailed off as she watched him pull a cigarette from the pack and light it. "Mr. Sanji…"

"Hmm?" he blinked at her, then jolted. "Ah, fuck. Shit." He took the cigarette from his mouth and licked his thumb and forefinger, pinching it out. Vivi winced. "Sorry about that. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me today." He shifted an unsteady hand through his hair. Vivi kept the faint sympathetic smile on her face, making sure her shoulders were relaxed, her posture nonjudgmental and passive. Concern welled tight cords in her throat and she wanted to sit Sanji down and hug him. But they were not like that and perhaps they couldn't be. He being how he was— there was always going to be a distance. Moreover, he would only feel anxiety about worrying her. But—she did know one person who could help. One person who could help more than anyone; and it was about time things were set to right.

"Well I have to get going," she said after she felt an appropriate time had passed. She held the basket open for Karoo and he reluctantly entered back into it, giving Luffy's still form one last look. "Tell me, Mr. Sanji, do you work tonight?"

"Ah, no but I was planning to go in…"

"Meet me in front of the Guilded Lily instead? Say about 6:30?"

"It would be a shitty pleasure," he said wit a faint smile, though the tension around his eyes spoke of his reluctance. Such a gentleman. Vivi hesitated a moment before standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and then closed the basket and left, waiting until she was outside and her scarf tugged around her neck before she made the phone call.

"Yes, Mrs. Vivi?" came Cindry's monotone.

"Cancel my six o'clock with Mr. Boreson."

"He won't be happy."

"He'll live."

"Yes, Mrs. Vivi."

"Thank you." Vivi pressed end and slipped the phone into her pocket. Boreson was a fairly big client and wouldn't take the cancellation well, but she would find some excuse or the other to placate him. And if she couldn't? Oh well. One lost client certainly wasn't going to hurt and sometimes friends had to come first.

xXxXx

"We're coming up on Syrup Tree lane, Mrs. Nefertari," her driver said. "Would you like me to pull into the drive?"

"No thank you, please just stop in front." Though it was just a sedan and not a limo, Vivi didn't feel right in blocking their driveway for what was a personal call to their son… foster son, she supposed Usopp would prefer. She'd never been here before but looking up at the blue white house she couldn't help but feel it was quite homey in the idyllic American dream sort of way. Perhaps they even had a dog.

The car eased to a stop and the driver courteously acted as he had before, opening the door and helping her out by the side of the road. Vivi brushed her pony tail behind her and set her shoulders. She didn't expect this fight to be an easy one but she was going to fight it with all the diplomacy she had in her.

"When would you like me to come back?" the driver said, folding his hands behind him. That was a good question. She didn't know when she would be done. It could take a few minutes or a few hours. But Usopp had a car and even if he persisted in being stubborn, the only way he would be able to get rid of her was to drive her to her destination himself.

"I think I'm good for the day Mr…" Goodness, she should have known his name long before this! Her cheeks colored a bit.

"Kaku, ma'am. Just Kaku." He smiled kindly and tilted his hat.

"Mr. Kaku," she said, reminding herself to give him a discreet yet sizable tip when all was said and done.

"Shall I wait until you're in the house?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine." She really didn't want to give Usopp an excuse to send her packing, and there were a few cars in the driveway, one of them is Usopp's mint bug so she was reasonably certain he was home…or at least someone was. Vivi started down the shoveled, yet still slick driveway, taking her time until she heard the car drive off. She took a deep breath and got up a good stride, taking the two steps up the concrete stoop and pressing the doorbell, listening to the deep sonorous chimes ring through the house. After a moment the door opened and a serious looking man stood framed in it, peering down his long nose at her.

"Yes?" he said, adjusting his glasses with the heel of his hand. "Can I help you?"

"Is Usopp home?"

"Around the corner to the right and down the hill in the basement," the man said brusquely and shut the door in her face. Vivi pressed her lips together. Now, _really_! What a way to be rude! Not only to her but to Usopp since she was his guest for all practical purposes! But right now, that wasn't an issue, she reminded herself. To the right, was it? She sighed as she looked at the slushy white snow that was covering the lawn. Even if she went out and walked around the road, it was evident there was no way she was going to avoid trekking through the snow. She was not wearing the right shoes for this— but at least sneakers were better than heels.

As it happened she slid only once near the bottom, flailing with one arm and reflexively putting a hand over her stomach with the other. She knew how to fall to protect the baby, oddly enough. It was a skill that remained with her. The basement screen door, or at least what she assumed it was, was grey and dirty near the bottom from the mixture of mud and snow, churned up in a little footpath to the road, though it was evident that no one had used that path yet today. Vivi opened the screen door and knocked on the wooden door, careful to avoid the peeling paint.

"Pizza's here," came Usopp's muffled voice. Vivi clasped her hands in front of her, smiling as the door swung open. She caught a glimpse of Usopp in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and 8 ball boxers before the door slammed shut again.

Why— That— She was getting very tired of this!

"Usopp!" she called and the door creaked open again a slice, admitting only his nose.

"Yeah uh…hold on a second. Wait right there." He shut the door again and Vivi folded her arms. Well, really! At least inside she heard a bit of a scuffle. Something clattering to the ground.

"Who was that?" Chopper asked.

"Vivi. Put some pants on and help me clean up this mess!" Usopp said.

"What?!" Chopper yelped, followed by another crash. Vivi blew her bangs out of her eyes and rubbed her hands together, then cupped them to blow warm air over her palms and against her nose which was starting to sting from the cold. It was starting to seep into her sneakers, too, and she was about two seconds from pushing her way inside. She didn't, though and eventually the door opened to present a much more dressed Usopp in a University of Michigan sweatshirt and jeans. He looked better than Sanji but as he stepped out of the way to let her in, it was all she could do not to step back. The basement smelled very much of beer, stale pizza, and…unwashed boy. It was dim, having no windows, not even a light on; the only source of light coming from a battered old tv where two fighters were frozen in the midst of a battle.

"Hi, Vivi," Chopper said, stuffing himself into a shirt and looking more like a yeti than ever as the ends of his mustache twitched. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." She blinked in the dimness, trying to find somewhere to sit. There was a futon with a disarray of blankets as well as an air mattress and a chair covered with pizza boxes. Chopper yelped and made almost a comical lunge for them, clearing them off the chair and leaving a few crumbs behind. Vivi gingerly brushed off the crumbs and sat as Usopp turned on the light, making her eyes sting a bit. Usopp sat on the edge of the futon, resting his forearms on his knees, shoulders hunched as he slid his fingers together. He glanced at her and then glanced away, a muscle in his cheek working. Chopper stood by the inside door, looking flighty as he clenched and unclenched his large fingers around the pizza boxes. There was silence except for the occasional gush of the heater. Finally Chopper said:

"I'm going to take these upstairs." And vanished through the door. Vivi listened to the rustle and faint clinking as she saw him take a trashbag that was sitting by the door up the narrow dark stairs to the small line of light of the other door at the top. Usopp made a huffing sound and crossed over, shutting the door and leaning against it for a moment, poking at the brassy knob with a forefinger.

"Guess you're here about Sanji, huh," he said, giving the doorknob a flick with his finger before sitting down again.

"Well…yes…"

"Of course you are," Usopp muttered. "It's the only time people stop by."

"Usopp…" Maybe she should have stopped by before this. She'd been so busy she hadn't considered… Nevertheless she wouldn't let him derail this conversation. Usopp held up his hands.

"No, no. I get it. Mr. Tragedy can't take care of himself has to be protected since God help him if he had an actual emotion."

"Usopp, that's not fair."

"You're telling me," Usopp said, picking up the controller and starting to play. Vivi listened to the fight music and tried to quell the surging irritation. He didn't sound like Usopp at all. Or, at least not the one she knew. Granted she hadn't spent too much one-on-one time with him, circumstances being as they were. But it wasn't— it was hard on everyone. Everyone was just trying to cope, him included.

Vivi sucked in a quiet breath and went to sit next to him, gingerly picking up the other controller, though she had really no idea what she was doing. Usopp grunted a soft noise and went back to the title screen, pushing the versus option and Vivi scrolled through the fighters until she found a woman that seemed themed around a jackal. Now that was an interesting idea. Some high concept fall fashions built around edginess and Halloween? It could be done. She filed that thought away for later, playing the round and seeing what all the buttons did, aware Usopp was going easy on her and letting her feel her way through. Eventually he just leaned back on his hands and watched her, his armadillo themed fighter bobbing in an endless duck and weave animation, only moving to react when she scored a hit.

"It's not…" he cleared his throat, swallowed. "It's not like it's going to get any easier, you know? He's going to be a bitch about things. And when…you know…when…" he gestured. "It happens… It's just going to get worse. Not that— I mean— It's not that this sort of thing hasn't happened to me before. I'm kind of an expert at it, you know. Coping. But why did he have to blow up at me like that? He knew what I meant. He knew I would never— and he gets a free pass just because he works all the time?" Usopp said, voice raw as he jerked his thumb toward the door. "Because he chose to stay? No one said he had to. He's killing himself every day just to make it all work out and make everyone comfortable but he has to blow up at me and then can't even call or come stop by and see how I'm doing? How is that fair?"

"It's not…" Vivi said quietly, her own throat constricting at the pain in his voice that he struggled to conceal. She wished she knew him as well as she knew Nami. She wished she knew how to, if not fix his wound, to put a bandaid on it at least. But she didn't, but would plow through anyway come what may. "It's not fair that you are shut out and hurt…"

"I'm not hurt exactly," Usopp muttered. "I mean I can handle this thing no problem."

"Just because you can handle hurt doesn't mean it isn't painful," Vivi said. Usopp made a dismissive gesture and leaned forward, his forearms on his knees.

"I'm fine… It's just…"

"I'm not finished," Vivi said quietly. "I understand. I do. There's so much not fair here." For a while… For her just in those few weeks she was with them, she thought she could have it all, she could taste the wild freedom that Luffy brought with him. The rampant beautiful chaos and she'd almost embraced it and flown away. But she couldn't leave her responsibilities behind. How much more disappointing for Usopp who had been with him longer? For all that to be lost. Though it was their decision, in a sense, that had triggered the current state of affairs. In a twisted cold way it almost felt like justice. No good movie ended with the pirates winning or the criminals getting away. There were always jail houses or hangman's nooses or cold reality. But what was done was done and she pressed on.

"But Sanji needs you there. With Mr. Roronoa gone…"

"Zoro's gone?"

"Well he's staying with Ni… Miss Robin, Nami said."

"Robin's here?" Usopp ran a hand through his hair, making it spring up in coils. "Man, I am out of the loop."

"I think he's lonely," Vivi said before Usopp could run away with the conversation. "It's not fair for you to have to make the first step…and yes the inevitable will happen…" She put down the controller and put a tentative hand on his shoulder which had gone tense. "Yes it will be hard. And maybe right now, Sanji only has the capacity to be who he is and no more. You can handle this, you said, you're strong." She squeezed his shoulder. "You can be the one to catch him."

"And what if he doesn't want me around?" Usopp muttered, picking at his nails. Vivi smiled faintly.

"I think you know him better than that," she said, letting her hand drop. Usopp said nothing, but he didn't have to. She already knew she'd succeeded.

xXxXx

The night was still and cold by the time 6:30 rolled around and Chopper, looking like a hunched over gorilla at the wheel of the bug, parked beside the curb. But there was something in the air that made the white lights decorating the window of the Guilded Lily seem invigorating, cheerful. Vivi sensed the rush of a change, seeming to come from the core of her and she rubbed her belly.

Sanji was waiting by the corner of the restaurant, in the pooled light of a street lamp, smoking and wearing a sprig of holly in his lapel that she could see from here. It was such a good effect that it was a pity it wouldn't work like he intended.

"There are a million reasons why I don't want to do this," Usopp whimpered from the back seat and she felt him thump his head against the back of her seat.

"I know," she said. "But you will."

"Yeah, I will, I will. Gotta make the timing just right," he muttered. The seat shifted a little and out of the corner of her eye she could see the barest hint of his profile resting on her seat, and the long prow of his nose which she flicked playfully.

"Oi," he said and she giggled. After a while, he sighed and said: "Yosh."

"Want us to wait for you?" Chopper asked as he opened the door, letting in a swirl of sharp cold air that send goose prickles up her neck. She hunched her coat further up, closing it over her belly.

"Nah, I'm good. See you at the house." And he shut the door. Even then he waited by the car a moment, leaning against it, his hands in his pockets. Vivi bit her lip, hoping he would go, urging this to go well. Then he pushed away and started for Sanji. She pushed the window button, wincing at the whirring sound as it opened a crack. Usopp must have heard it because he shook his head, but didn't stop walking.

"Yo, loser," he said. Sanji straightened, his eye going wide in shock and then glowering at him before slipping back into something like tired anger, his body slouching and shifting into 'oh it's just a guy' pose.

"I'm waiting for someone important, shithead," Sanji said.

"Yeah, aren't you always," Usopp said, shifting back and jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "Vivi's in the car."

Sanji looked past him at her and Vivi wiggled her fingers at him, blew him a kiss. Sanji raised his fingers in a half wave, looking startled and started for her.

"You want me to go?" Usopp asked softly. "Because, man, I got plans tonight so it doesn't bother me either way. People are waiting for me. Important people. The President of India is waiting my arrival right now."

"The President of India," Sanji said, a small smile quirking one corner of his mouth. "No shit."

"No shit at all."

Sanji looked at him, Usopp watched him back. Vivi crossed her fingers in her lap and she saw Chopper clench his hands against the wheel. Sanji met her eyes once more and closed his for a brief moment before pivoting and wrapping an arm around Usopp's shoulders.

"How do you feel about disappointing that asshole and getting a drink instead?"

"Sounds good. I've never liked his curry anyway. I had to cook him the Usopp world famous curry once, a super secret recipe passed down from my great uncle and you know what he said to me?"

Vivi closed the window and watched them walk away through patches of light and dark. Chopper held out his hand, palm flat, and Vivi gave him five and then smiled at the young man.

"Would you care to go to Raymond's?" she asked.

"Right away, princess!" Chopper said with a salute and Vivi giggled, feeling content for the first time in a long time.

"By the way," Chopper said, pausing as he leaned out to check the traffic then carefully pulled out onto the road. "When are you due?"

"Early May."

"Hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Oh, either one," Vivi said, stroking her belly. Then realized and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
>"When did— How did you know?"<p>

"I'm a med student, remember?" Chopper said with a grin. "And Doctorine used to specialize in prenatal care so she wanted me to do know it."

"Oh… I see." That…wasn't so bad was it? "Have you told anyone?"

"No…" He glanced at her briefly as they slowed at a red light. "Is it a secret?"

"Yes, please…" Vivi said. "At least until after…after Christmas."

"Yeah… Yeah okay, I got it," Chopper said, shoulders slumping a bit. She didn't blame him for the down shift in mood but she wouldn't let him dwell on it if she could help it. Instead she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that things are starting to look up." 

* * *

><p><strong>I am small, and the world is big<strong>

A faint peppery rain has started to fall as the car hushes through the night. Vivi holds Karoo on her lap and tries not to shiver. Her leg aches whenever she moves it and she's not sure if it's due to blood loss or shock but she's freezing. It wouldn't do to to complain so she gently buries her fingers against Karoo's downy side. She can still hear the ringing in her ears. Still smell the acrid smoke and feel the dull acidic taste of panic in the back of her throat. She's been on the circuit for three years now but not even that prepared her for this. Neither is anyone else, it seems. Though she can't see her companions well in the dark, there is no denying the nervous tension.

Nami, who is right beside her, sitting in the middle seat has her arms folded and hasn't spoken beyond giving Mr. Roronoa preliminary directions as they head on the interstate, though Vivi has no idea where they are headed. They've just been driving in a straight line for over five hours, watching the roadsigns pass. Mr. Usopp is beside her, chafing his arms on occasion but mostly just resting his head on the window or fidgeting with something crinkly in the dark. Mr. Sanji has finished perhaps half a pack of cigarettes and she can see him in the front seat, idly rubbing his finger over the pack as if debating whether getting wet would be worth it. The only two who seem calm and unaffected are Mr. Roronoa who has been quiet since the beginning and driving where he is told, despite the fact that he must have suffered some injury in protecting them; and Luffy who is sitting in the floor well at Usopp's feet. In fact he seems to be asleep, his hat pushed down over his head, arms tucked close to his chest. His legs are resting against hers and she hasn't felt him move in hours.

She bites her lip and looks down at him, able to see him in glimpses of amber light as they cross near a city or a vehicle overtakes them from behind. She needs them and wishes she didn't. It's one thing to fight. It's another to be…to have to have suffered through that. And now that the Unluckies know their faces—it will just be that much harder. That much more dangerous. It would help if she knew the reason for the explosion in the first place. Was it aimed at her? Someone else? Had it been a warning or a missed strike? It couldn't be that Crocodile feared her intentions, she had barely started to make an impact! Or…perhaps he was afraid she knew something she shouldn't— but what could that possibly be?

"Okay, enough," Nami says, breaking into her thoughts. "We can't just drive straight forever. We're going to have to find a place stay for the night." Even though she speaks with assurance, her voice is strained.

"Yes, of course," Sanji says. "It looks like there's a Holiday Inn—"

"Woah woah, just wait a second," Usopp says, holding up his hands. "Doesn't anyone remember we almost got blown up a few hours ago? I say we camp out."

"In this rain?" Nami says, though her voice is faint as if she's considering it. Vivi chews on her lower lip, tempted to volunteer to stay somewhere else. Lure Crocodile off the scent. If he really is after her… But if anything should happen to her, her people would stand no chance—so she takes a deep quiet breath and apologizes quietly as she's sure she'll be doing for…however long they're together. Luffy says nothing but it doesn't seem as if he's asleep. They move away from the city lights but a car remains behind them, casting everything in harsh light. Roronoa slows to take the exit and the light grows, filling the car so Vivi has to blink.

"Hey wait, we haven't come to a decision yet!" Usopp says. "I don't know about you but I don't wanna be—"

"We're being followed," Roronoa says, his voice low.

"You noticed that too, huh?" Sanji says.

"Of course I did."

"What really?" Nami says, twisting to look back and then forward again. "You could have said something sooner if you knew!"

"Can this day get any crazier?" Usopp says, leaning forward and bumping Luffy in the cheek with his knee. "Sorry, Luffy, but oi, don't slow down. We gotta speed up! Gotta lose them!"

"If we speed we'll get the cops on us," Nami says, leaning back and putting a hand to her chin as if thinking. Police were the last thing they need. They will ask too may questions; and if her own past in the arenas is uncovered before she can help Father, then she'll only hurt him more. The more this goes on the more trapped she's starting to feel. Almost suffocating.

"So we lose 'em!" Usopp says.

"With this shithead driving we'd only end up losing ourselves," Sanji says, jerking a thumb at Roronoa.

"Oi."

"Anyway" There was a snick as he lights a cigarette. "We might as well see what the hell they want on our own terms without being surprised in the middle of the shitty night."

"Are you crazy? Turn and face— There's only three of us that can fight!" Usopp says. "Not counting me! We don't even know what we're up against! It could be a car full of guys with guns!"

"Do you have any idea what we might be up against?" Nami asks her. Vivi looks over her shoulder but can't see much of the car beyond the glare of the headlights except that it is a car and not a van or a truck that could mean millions or billions.

"It could be the Unluckies. They normally go unarmed as far as we can tell," Vivi says. "Though if they follow us to a hotel, Crocodile will also know where we are." And who knows how many people could be hurt then?

"In that case we can definitely face them," Usopp says. "Kick their ass before they get a chance."

"Or it could be a pair of his hired assassins. They're skilled individuals who can kill someone in the blink of an eye."

"Zoro, floor it," Usopp says.

"Can you tell if you got a good look at the car?" Nami asks. Vivi shakes her head.

"Even the Unluckies use a different driver." And it may not be assassins at all. They could just be spies that worked with the Unluckies; or millions or billions members who took it upon themselves to try to get a leg up in the organization. But she can't tell them that. Good news is always more dangerous than bad.

"Until we know we're screwed either way," Nami says, running her fingers through her hair. Vivi chews the inside of her lip, clenching her fingers into loose fists in a semi-conscious impulse to keep herself from biting her nails. This decision will fall to her as she knows it must. They can keep driving with the possibility of losing them, but if they relax their guard and only think they've stopped being followed, then who knew what disaster could happen? But if they stopped… If it was one of the assassin teams… They would all be slaughtered. Strong as Roronoa may be, he couldn't stop a bullet.

What is the easy way and what is the hard way? What is the best way? Who can she afford to risk losing? Who can she afford to sacrifice? It feels like her entire world is balancing on the head of a pin and any movement will send it overbalancing and crashing to the ground— but she has to move! She is a princess and the leader of these people-! The one responsible-!

"I just wanna go to sleep," Luffy says, his voice rising up out of the stillness as he pushes back his hat. "So let's see who they are and kick their ass if we gotta and then find a hotel."

"What if they have guns?! Can you think things through for once?" Usopp says.

"They're gonna have guns whether we stop or not," Luffy says. "Anyway I'm tired of sitting down here. Let's go."

"Got it, Captain," Roronoa says and the title sparks something in Vivi. The way he says it with utter conviction as they pull over on the side of the road. It's a reckless decision and needs so much more thought. Maybe she can figure it out if—

"Wait a second—" she says, holding out her hands as Luffy pushes open the door and crawls over Usopp to get out. "L-let's think. This should be my decision and—"

"Nah," Luffy says and shuts the door behind him. Roronoa and Mr. Sanji are getting out as well, though they are unarmed.

"I'm sorry," Vivi says, clenching her hands on her lap, feeling Karoo's worried stare. "This is so reckless, but please—" She looks at Nami. "You must know a way to stop them. It's too dangerous."

"Luffy's made up his mind," Nami says with a long sigh. "Not even the Queen of England could change his mind. Usopp what are you doing?"

The long nosed boy was moving to crouch in the well on the floor that Luffy had occupied.

"Ducking for cover."

"Good idea," Nami says, snapping her fingers. "I'll clamber in the front seat, Vivi, so you can—"

"No…" Vivi says, then shakes her head, gently setting Karoo to the side. "I mean, no thank you. I'll go." She touches her sleeves absently, feeling her flails tucked safely in the arm releases before opening the door.

"You don't have to," Nami says, putting a hand on her arm. "Trust me, those guys can handle it."

"They are fighting for my sake," Vivi says, resting her hand briefly over Nami's as she looks into the woman's dark eyes. "I won't let them fight alone."

And then she steps out into the peppery rain, shutting off Karoo's anxious 'kweh' as he closes the door behind her. Her shin aches, her calves cramping a little from not moving so long but she ignores them; taking in her surroundings as she paces to stand beside Roronoa's who merely glances at her as he takes his katana out of the car. They are on a two lane road, lined with trees and mostly dark; devoid of street lamps. About half a mile down the road a dilapidated Shell Gas Station sits a little off the road, based in floodlights and a flickering sign. Good, they are still open. Fortunately any shots fired will be likely to alert the police or, in any case they will undoubtedly have a phone in case an ambulance needs to be called.

She shifts to the main concern, the dark car parked on the road maybe two car lengths away from them, lights on, windshield wipers slushing back and forth. The driver's side door opens and she can see the slight shift in Roronoa's stance. The drivers are usually not anyone to worry about. Usually. In this case it is an old man with a cowboy hat and glasses, eying them tiredly as he smokes a thin cigarette and opens an umbrella over the passenger side door. It opens and a narrow black gloved hand reaches to hold it, followed by the tall graceful form of a woman. Even though Vivi cannot see her face, she knows who it is.

Miss Sunday.

It can only be her.

Vivi's fingers twitch to grab the flails but she keeps her hands merely at ready. There's not point in causing an incident until one is brought. Vivi has only seen her once and even though she's never seen the woman do anything, knows Miss Sunday is dangerous. She would not be working right under that man otherwise.

"Well, well," Miss Sunday says. "This is quite a reception."

"A reception of love!" Sanji yodels from the other side of the car and Vivi is a bit taken aback, but then Luffy steps forward, arms folded and the rain falling on his hair despite the hat that hangs at his back.

"Are you gonna shoot us or blow up another hotel?" Luffy says with a strange sort of fierceness that doesn't quite belong in a question.

"Not at all," Miss Sunday says, sounding light and amused in a way that makes Vivi's blood boil. How dare she make light of it!

"Oh, okay," Luffy says. "Goodnight."

Can he really be so simple?! If she didn't know any better she would have thought it was a joke!

"Please, Luffy, wait a moment!" Vivi says, coming up to his side. "You can't trust this woman. She works at Crocodile's right hand and is an expert at lies."

"Oh. Are you lying?"

He really is this simple. Vivi feels the beginnings of a stress headache behind her eyes.

"It's possible," Miss Sunday says, perching on the hood of her car between the headlights. Backlit as she is, it's nearly impossible to see more of her without squinting in the glare. "But if I wanted to shoot you, I would have already done so. As for the hotel…" She shrugs. "Don't you think the one will suffice?"

"How dare you!" Vivi finds herself saying, feeling like she's screaming, her voice raw. "How dare you treat people's lives so lightly! Think of everyone that died!" She wants to attack the woman, cut her with the flails. It's a horrible dark thought but to find a tragedy like that amusing! To make a joke!

"No one did," Miss Sunday says. "Well, perhaps one or two who failed to kill you before you could meet up with your current…companions. But the Unluckies do what they must."

"By risking the lives of countless innocents?!" She's stepping forward now. It's reckless but she feels she's being eaten alive by it. "How can you condone someone so ruthless! Who has no regard for human life!"

"Perhaps I enjoy his taste in cigars?"

Vivi reaches for her sleeves, but stops herself, clutching them instead. She won't be lured in by this woman!

"Shut up," Luffy says, his voice stern. "Stop teasing her. What do you want?"

"To invite you to join the Baroque Works Stable," Miss Sunday says.

"No way," Luffy says, before Vivi can even start to say it's a trap.

"Then to tell you to stay away. Stick to the minor circuits. Your princess is living on borrowed time."

"I'm going to do what I want," Luffy says.

"Will you?" Miss Sunday says, sounding amused. Vivi bites her lower lip, caught between telling Luffy not to engage this fight and to get into it herself. She is not living on borrowed time. A princess makes her own time— A lesson she learned hard and fast in that boarding school and probably the only thing she did learn of any value.

"I don't think you're strong enough." Miss Sunday begins to walk toward them. Vivi reaches into her sleeves and hooks her fingers around the flails. Mr. Roronoa thumbs the guard to the white sword. Sanji rears back, hands in his pockets as if he's unsure. Only Luffy stands as still as he has, as the rain slicks everyones hair into their eyes.

A clatter of movement somewhere behind.

"Fire star!" Usopp shouts and Vivi is just able to see something whip through the night before it explodes in a bright burst of fire against Miss Sunday's jaw, sending her twisting to the side off balance. In that second Vivi sees her opportunity. Sunday a hostage. Leverage. She whips her flails from her sleeves.

"Peacock—!"

"Viente Fleur!" Miss Sunday cries.

A shot rings out, denting sparks against the trunk. Vivi yelps as something grabs her wounded leg and _pulls_, sending her crashing to the ground, landing face first in a puddle and coughing, spluttering as she wipes the dirt and grime from her nose.

"Luffy!" Sanji cries, in panic and shock.

"Stop!" Miss Sunday says.

Vivi blinks, squints in the light, and gasps, pressing her hands to her mouth. Arms have sprouted from Luffy's body, wrapping around him, pinning his arms at his sides, pulling him back while keeping him anchored to the ground so that his spine arches. Two hands are tucked under his chin, pressing his neck back.

"Touch Banchi and see what I will do," Miss Sunday says, her voice tight as she looks toward the other car. Vivi follows her line of sight to see Zoro with a sword drawn on Miss Sunday's driver, the rain glinting off the blade. Roronoa lowers the sword.

"Toss it," Miss Sunday says. "All of them."

He does, tossing them to the grassy ditch on the side of the road. Her driver, Banchi presumably, raises the gun again, pointing it at Roronoa's face. Vivi's fingers twitch over the flail. Maybe she can… She tries to catch Sanji's eye. If he can cause a distraction—or if she can then… but he isn't looking at her, his gaze shifting from Luffy to Miss Sunday, his face pale.

"O…oi," says Usopp, voice carrying just over the rain. "Let him go."

"Do something," Nami hisses from behind him.

"Do anything and I will snap his spine in half," Miss Sunday says and Vivi's throat goes dry as the hands tighten and pull. A strained sound comes from between Luffy's clenched teeth and his hands jerk into fists. She can almost hear his spine creak.

"So what do you intend to do?" Vivi says, her voice harsh. She can't fight but maybe she can talk with this monster until they can get the drop on her somehow. "You can't hold us down forever."

"I don't intend to." Miss Sunday says, getting to her feet, arms still crossed over her chest. "You are all children. Easy to defeat, easy to annoy, and you're thinking of going up against someone with actual strength?" She sounds amused again and Vivi wants to slap the smile right off her, glowering as the woman backs away. A low growling noise distracts Vivi and she realizes with a start it's coming from Luffy, arms straining, fists clenched, entire body trembling with pain or anger, she can't tell.

"You'll be crushed before you even make an impact.I'd give it up while you can," Miss Sunday says. Then she flinches, her hands clawing a bit. "You don't stand a chance. Why are you fighting so hard?" She seems to be speaking to Luffy who is growling even more.

And then in a sudden violent movement he wrenches his hands free of the ones pinning him, spreading his arms wide, his fists clenched hard.

"I AM THE MAN WHO IS GOING TO BE PIRATE KING OF THE WORLD!" his voice slams into the night. An almost physical force that makes Vivi's ears buzz.

"AND I'M GOING TO KICK ANYONES ASS I WANT TO!" He takes one of the hands on his neck and yanks it free, the hand itself disappearing into petals. Vivi can only find herself staring at him; wondering again just who in the world he is.

Miss Sunday stares at him a long moment, seeming to watch as he tugs at another hand around his waist. Then she makes a soft breath of a laugh and the remaining hands holding him burst into petals.

"My apologies," she says, sounding amused still, as if this was part of some game. Luffy frowns fiercely at her and pulls his hat on his head, folding his arms.

"Apology not accepted!"

"Well then I suppose it's something I'll just have to live with. Still, I'd skip the Oklahoma Tournament if I were you" Miss Sunday shrugs elegantly and nods at her driver who puts the gun in a holster at his side and slips in the car, the engine rumbling to life. Miss Sunday opens the passenger side door and leans her chin on it a moment, smiling at Luffy before finally pointing. "Also your undercarriage may be damaged."

It's a trap. All of it is. How stupid does she think they are. The car backs up and revs into drive and Vivi has to restrain herself from slashing their tires as they pass. She feels small and useless, despite the memory of Luffy's voice ringing in her hears. There's just something pathetic about standing in the rain after that. After everything. It feels like a failure. Like the mountain got just that much higher.

"What now?" Roronoa asks, taking his swords from the ditch and wiping the white one down almost lovingly with the cloth usually tied around his arm. Everyone looks to Luffy, something which Vivi was getting used to though she still can't say why it feels natural to do so.

"I wanna go to the Oklahoma Tournament."

"Of course you do," Nsmi says with a sigh.

"Oi, it's a trap," Usopp says, whacking Luffy's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Do you just wanna walk right into a trap?"

"This guy is gonna be dangerous to fight no matter what we do," Luffy says, his exact expression hard to see in the dark. There is no mistaking the slump in Usopp's shoulders or the fact that Nami has an arm crossed over her waist and is rubbing her temple with the other, before sighing and spreading her hands.

"Well it's not as if it's unexpected."

"Yeah but the fact that this guy has common sense is still terrifying," Usopp says, pulling at Luffy's cheek."

"Ow. Oi let go."

How can they be so calm? Vivi is still shaking from it all, anger and anxiety stringing along her tendons. She clenches her teeth to keep them from chattering out of tension so they won't mistake it for fear.

"In any case," Sanji says, making a few attempts to light a cigarette before giving up. "Let's get back in the shitty car before the gorgeous ladies freeze to death." She can't even say she's not cold… but that's irrelevant right now. Once she is calm perhaps she can talk to them. Get them to understand that they can't just take that woman for granted. That since she knows them, the danger has only grown.

"No wait," Nami says, putting a hand on the door as Sanji starts to open it for her. "I wonder… Usopp do we have a flashlight?"

"Well yeah…" the young man rubs the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure it's still good. Why do you ask?"

"Check under the car. That woman mentioned something about the undercarriage right?"

"Yeah but wait a minute why me? What if it's a bomb or something?! I'm not going under there. Are you crazy?!"

"I'll go," Vivi says, surprising herself at how clear her voice is despite her anger. It's too hard though but she can't seem to temper it. Either way all this her responsibility.

"You can let this shithead do it," Sanji says, resting a hand on Usopp's shoulder.

"Oi!"

"He's damn good with cars and knows what shouldn't be there. Anyway, if it is a bomb we're all in deep shit."

"Y-y-yeah b-but that do-doesn't mean we should try and tamper with it. Maybe we can walk? Yeah! It'll be great exercise."

"You're the only one who knows what to look for, shitty longnose." Sanji gives him a light push. "If it's a bomb, I'll pull you out."

"D-deal?"

"Of course. Now get going."

Vivi wants to protest but it seems that Usopp has agreed and Sanji makes some good points. Still she stands,arms crossed tightly across her chest, watching and blinking in the rain as Usopp crawls under the car, wincing as she sees the puddles he's forced to lie in. She sees the light move under the car and Luffy crouches as if to get a look, too, while Zoro and Sanji look on curiously. Nami watches him for a moment, too, before spotting Vivi and making her way over, her smile dim in the faint light. Nami gently bumps her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, it's probably nothing…" Nami says. Then hesitates and adds. "But we should probably get to a safe distance."

"I heard that!" Usopp says, voice muffled slightly. Though it seems she was joking because she doesn't move and neither does Vivi. After a few tense minutes, Usopp yelps and Vivi jumps, every muscle in her body seeming to tighten at once.

"Shit! Usopp! What is it?" Sanji says.

"Sorry, grit got in my eye."

"Asshole!"

"I said I was sorry! You work under these condi…what's this?" A little clanking around. "Get me the little prying thing that looks like an old timey can opener."

"Why do you even have this shit," Sanji says, peering into a bag and then sliding the implement over.

"Because I'm the expert here. Shut up. I've been dismantling bombs since I was—" there was a chink. "Three."

Usopp scoots out from under the car and Vivi crowds in with the rest to see what he's holding. Luffy's somewhat in her way but before she can say anything, Nami pushes his head to the side to peer at it, too.

"May I?" Vivi asks, holding out her hand. Usopp gives it to her and then holds the flashlight as she squints at it.

"Looks like a shitty tracking device," Sanji says.

"Hey but wait, I thought that lady was against us," Usopp says. "Why'd she tell us about it?"

"Luffy won," Roronoa says, his voice sudden and deep right by her shoulder, making her jump. "She acknowledged it."

"That was barely a win," Nami says. "She let him go."

"You shouldn't trust her so easily, Mr. Roronoa," Vivi adds. "It could very easily be Miss Sunday is trying to lure us into a false sense of security.

"Don't worry about it," Luffy says, taking the tracking device and seeming to examine it before throwing it far into the woods where it smacks into a tree and then is lost in the underbrush. "Let's go."

xXxXx

Vivi sits on the over-starched coverlet of Apple Blossom Motel with Karoo in her lap and feels weary. All the suitcases and bags have been dragged in and the rain is drumming impatiently outside. Everyone is drenched but Luffy and Usopp have busied themselves with poking Roronoa who seems like he's trying to nap in the corner and making him twitch. Worst of all, Karoo who is a normally sober duck, seems as if he wishes to join. She lets the duck do as he will and suffer the consequences when Roronoa gets them all in a choking headlock—and tries to ignore Sanji quietly ogling her from the corner.

"Okay," Nami says, standing with a clipboard, her voice bringing everyone to attention—or at least making them quiet. "We're going to be here for a few days until we get oriented so here's the shower roster. I'm not going to listen to any arguments." She scans the room with a hard gaze through her glasses then pushes them up on her forehead and reads out the list.

"Vivi, Me, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Luffy."

"Aww. I'll just stand outside!" Luffy says while Usopp quietly gasps:

"Air. Air."

"You're not going to stand outside," Nami says. "You're going to shower like a normal human being. Sanji, you're in charge to see that he gets one."

"Of course, my angel~!"

Vivi still finds it hard to believe someone like him exists. It's hard to believe most of them exist, actually.

"Vivi?" Nami says and Vivi blinks.

"What? Oh…" The shower. "Yes, of course." Thunder booms outside making them all freeze for a moment and Sanji seems to flinch a little, but then the moment is past. Vivi smiles faintly at them and then makes her way to the small but clean bathroom. She turns on the shower, letting it run hot so the steam curls her hair. It reminds her of Rio de Janeiro, where she and Igaram had first fought side by side in the outdoor arena on the city's outskirts, humidity curling her hair and streaking sweat down her face. It had been a hazy night then, a moon smudged by dark clouds. Igaram had gotten shot there while protecting her from a sore loser, and told her later not to worry about the new scar streaking across his shoulder. It's for the people, he'd told her. But she'd known he'd meant: 'for you'.

The muffled burst of the TV from outside the room brings her back to the small bathroom. There are others waiting. She should hurry and not take all the hot water in the process. She has her shirt off before she realizes that she has no other clothes but these. She doesn't even have a hairbrush with her. All she has is herself and Karoo. The thought hits her low in the gut and her eyes blur for a moment before she winces them shut and takes a deep breath, pulling her shirt back over her head with a steely grip.

She takes one deep breath and then another while considering her options and then moves to the door, peeking out and spotting Nami sitting on the edge of the bed, watching TV, barefoot. She looks so relaxed here. Vivi doesn't want to disturb her. Doesn't want to lean on her any more than necessary… So she won't. She'll make do as she always has. Before she can close the door however, Nami spots her looking and comes over, her feet making soft shuffing sounds against the thin carpet.

"Problems?" Nami asks. Vivi quickly tries to think of an excuse but her mind goes completely blank, leaving her with her mouth half open like a fish.

"Is the cold water not working?" Nami says, tilting her head to the side. "Do you want me to get you a fresh change of— oh."

"No…" Vivi holds up her hands. "Sorry. It's really not a big deal. I thought—but…please don't go to any trouble…"

"It's no trouble. Please." Nami flips a hand. "Go take your shower and relax a bit, will you?" she says and Vivi winces as the other girl pokes her in the forehead. "You're going to get wrinkles if you frown so much."

"Yes…thank you…" There's nothing really more to say to that. Vivi rubs the spot Nami poked and hesitates only a moment more before stripping down and stepping under the hot water. It stings the cut on her leg and she bites her lower lip, the explosion seeming like it happened yesterday and just an hour ago all at once. There's grit on her arms she hadn't noticed, and in her hair and the heels of her hands are scraped up from falling on the asphalt or…perhaps trying to lift that slab of concrete off Igaram's…off Igaram. Vivi closes her eyes and turns her face to the spray.

By the time she gets out of the shower, she is somewhat composed again. Not energized but at least beset with a weary sort of determination. She wraps a towel around herself and finger combs her damp hair until there is a light knock at the door and Nami steps in, letting in a swirl of cooler air that raises goosebumps on Vivi's skin.

"I've got several options for you," Nami says, shutting the door before draping said options unceremoniously over the empty towel rack. "Temporary since you're going to need to go clothes shopping at some point." Nami eyes her, gaze sharp as a knife. "I'm guessing you're low on cash right now."

"Unfortunately all I have is a trust fund for when I turn twenty-one." Vivi looks down, feeling more like a burden than ever. "We have some winnings but—it's with—was with Igaram."

"Of course it was," Nami says. "Well never mind. You'll owe me later. Now, I have a dress or two that might be good for a nightgown… A short one… Your— My hips are narrower than yours so unless your shorts dry out pretty quick it's not a good idea with all those guys around. A girl has no privacy in this kind of life. So to that end I requisitioned some shirts. Some of Usopp's, two of Zoro's and one of Sanji's but if you're going to wear his, brace yourself since he'll be intolerable."

It's almost overwhelming to have to pick one. It's…it's very awkward, actually. She barely knows them and wearing something like that makes it kind of intimate, doesn't it? Vivi rests a hand against her cheek and tries to decide who will be the least, odd about it. She can't really tell. Nami watches her carefully and then huffs, flipping two of the shirts back over her arms.

"Stop worrying so much and hurry up. I want a shower sometime tonight." She starts to leave then pauses and adds: "If it helps, Zoro is asleep."

It does help, but she still feels a little awkward as she pulls the worn white shirt over her head. It's not completely white, she realizes, but with faded grey stripes going across, like it's been washed too much. The collar is even frayed a little from it but it smells…well…very masculine still with a hint of steel. Despite the guarantee of him being asleep, it still feels awkward and consequently so does she. But it is what it is, and so she squares her shoulders and goes out into the room.

The light has been turned off. The TV isn't quite loud enough to cover the drum of the rain or the grumble of thunder. Roronoa is sleeping on the fold out couch. Sanji in the dimness on the other side of the room, biting at his shirt and whining until Nami snaps at him to shut up. Vivi offers him a faint apologetic smile and tugs the hem of the borrowed shirt down a little. Usopp is watching TV, curls lit by the glow and Luffy is lying on his stomach, legs in the narrow alley between the beds as he plays some sort of handheld game.

Vivi glances at the bed, then tugs the hem of the shirt and kneels beside Luffy, then winces and shifts, canting her legs to the side before resting her hands on her lap and watching him play. Karoo is on his other side, she notices, bathed in the faint blue-white, though looking half asleep as Luffy seems to be trying to fight some duck type creature that keeps clutching its head.

"What are you playing?"

"Poke mon."

"PoKEAmon," Usopp says.

"Yeah that. Wanna play?"

"No thank you." She watches him play for a moment. He defeats the duck and then for some inexplicable reason, lets it go. It's too dim to see his form well, even from the light of the TV but he looks so young sprawled out like this. She watches the almost too long black hairs move over the back of his tanned neck and can't help but think how fragile he looks; from his hands that cradle the game to the bare dirty bottom of his feet. He had ice cream on his face when she first met him. A smudge right on his cheek. It's what had brought her over to say hello. To tell him about it since he hadn't seemed to notice and he'd just licked it away and thanked her, looking so easy and warm sitting there, chatting with the ice cream vendor, asking her about cool things she'd done. Vivi had been swept up by it before she realized she probably should have raised her guard.

And now he is here, caught in her selfish trap of a mission, but still relaxed. Even the growls of thunder which still makes the line of Usopp's shoulder's raise, seems to roll off Luffy's back. He plays. Karoo sleeps, resting his bill on Luffy's arm. She wishes she could ask him to be careful. To stay safe. But against a man as strong as Crocodile,none of that is an option. She reminds herself that she's also seen how strong he is. His fights in the arena. The command that seemed to settle around his shoulders, what he had screamed to Nico Robin. The Pirate King of the World… Well sans the first part, it was quite an ambition. But is that enough to even touch Crocodile? It is. It must be. She wants to believe it. Vivi bites the inside of her lip and lightly curls her fingers under, resting her nails against her palms so she won't bite them as well.

"Miss Vivi," Sanji says and Vivi looks up and blinks as the man is holding out a steaming cup of tea.

"Thank you, Mr. Sanji," she says and takes it. She really isn't thirsty at all but the smell of this tea alone makes it tempting. It sort of reminds her of late night studying in the library. Nothing but a small fortress of books and a mug as the rest of the world played polo without her.

"It's shitty chamomile," he says, sitting on the corner edge of the bed, his long legs paced out on either side. "It'll give you a good night's rest."

"You really didn't have to go to the trouble," Vivi says, turning the cup absently and taking it by the delicate handle, blowing on the steaming liquid.

"It's nothing, princess," Sanji says with a smile and the familiar title in an unfamiliar voice both warms and chills her.

"I'm surprised he didn't build you the Taj Mahal," Usopp says. Sanji kicks him in the shoulder with a socked foot, though it must have been lighter than it looked since the longnosed boy merely lists to the side.

"I'm slain!" Usopp says and Vivi smiles, breathing a laugh through her nose.

"Still, thank you for the effort." She takes a sip and is surprised to find the flavor surprisingly delicate and not like store brought tea at all. How does he do it?

"My pleasure. And you shouldn't worry so much." The same black socked foot that had kicked Usopp, nudges Luffy on the shoulder. "This guy will take care of it… Provided he can get his head out of the game." Though the look on Sanji's face was fond even if he seemed to try and hide it with his hand and an unlit cigarette when Luffy beams up at him.

She wants to believe it. With all her heart she wants to. In this small cozy world of sleeping sounds and murmuring TV, the drum of rain outside and the shower a room away, of fond smiles and friendship—it's all too easy to believe. And that's the easy way. But the hard way is knowing that they are only small cell in a much larger world. Five people against several hundred or more. Five people against one of the pillars of the circuit itself. There is no way they can get through this without some sacrifice.

Still…right here, right now,she's going to believe in the easy way. Just for right now. Just for tonight. She sips the delicate wonderful tea that warms her to the tips of her toes and watches Luffy play.


	19. Say What You Need, Learning to Breathe

**Say What You Need to Say**

Another grey day. Vivi rested her hands on her lap as the blurry landscape passed, looking at the slate colored sky. It had been threatening all day to snow, but as Mr. Kaku had told her before she got into the car:

'Might too cold for that, ma'am. It'll be freezing rain and slush tonight so better not stay out too late.'

It's almost too late now, three pm and the sun will set around five. Vivi stretched out her tired swollen legs and resisted the temptation to pull her hair free of pins and rest it back against the seat. Maintaining a professional appearance was important in her world, even in front of hired help, with the exception being personal maids, or people who had been part of the family for years. It would not do to relax completely in front of Mr. Kaku, no matter how pleasant he seemed. It all really added up to one thing. She wanted to go back to the hotel. Ensconce herself in the featherbed, or perhaps take a nice bath— eat definitely. She longed to open the packet of crackers in her purse but nothing said slacking off more than crumbs on the power suit.

"Well now, Mrs. Nefertari," Mr. Kaku said from the front seat. "We're nearing the intersection. Have you just about made up your mind?"

Vivi threaded her fingers together in her lap. The truth was she didn't want to go. She'd been to the care facility nearly every day since she'd arrived and nothing really changed. The hotel room called to her. The warmth of it. The solitude. Even Nami made her tired these days. Not that Vivi blamed her. How could she? Not even that she didn't feel the same as Nami most days but that was the tiring part. The inevitability. Nothing to do but wait with your hands tied. It was frustrating. On the other hand perhaps no one would come to visit him today and he would spend it all in silence.

"Ma'am?" Mr. Kaku said.

"I suppose I'll go," Vivi said. "For about an hour if that's alright."

"Suits me just fine," Mr. Kaku said.

A few minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot and Vivi smiled as she spotted Sanji's car. She could do with his company, especially since he must be feeling better now that he and Usopp had made up.

"I changed my mind, Mr. Kaku," Vivi said, buttoning her jacket. "I'll call you if I need you but I won't wait too late."

"Very good, ma'am." He pulled to the covered walkway and she let him help her out of the car as usual. The air was still but sharp and bitter, stinging her nose and cheeks. Vivi didn't mind and walked the short distance to the doors, pushing them aside and signing the fresh sign in sheet for—Well she didn't really know his name and he wasn't wearing a name tag so he must be new. She was about to ask for politenesses sake, but the sounds of a guitar being tuned pulled her attention. So she settled for a smile and a thank you before making her way down the hall.

Luffy's door was opened and warm light spilled out into the hallway.

"This tree is going to be fukken awesome! Hand me that wrench!"

The shrill somewhat familiar voice stopped Vivi in her tracks.

"You shouldn't use words like that. Gyna gyna gyna," replied the old woman with her characteristic laugh. Vivi approached with considerably more caution, not wanting to intrude on anything, and peeked around the corner.

There was Chimney and her grandmother…parts of the tree scattered around them in a rough semi-circle around the girl who was putting it together while somehow seeing what she was doing through brass old fashioned looking goggles that seemed to double as sun glasses. Chopper was watching them, holding the box of tools in his large hands and watching with curiosity. Sanji stood by the bed, watching Usopp gingerly push at Luffy's leg.

"You can do it harder than that," Sanji said. "He's not shitty glass."

"Yeah but he's not exactly…you know…fit," Usopp said, scratching his nose and seeming nervous.

"Here, I'll show you."

"It looks like you're doing fine to me, my long nosed friend," said Mr. Brook, who held Usopp's guitar in his long fingers.

"Like I want to hear that from a blind guy!" Usopp grumbled. Vivi hesitated there by the doorway. It wasn't as if she was an outsider exactly, though she only knew Chimney and her Grandmother through Christmas visits. Brook only a little more due to the group's whirlwind trip to Santo Damingo, some years ago now.. Honestly, Vivi had spent the most time with Nami. She knew she would be welcomed if she stepped forward but—still—sometimes when it was like this it was almost like stepping into another world or—or like those insipid birthday parties she was forced to attend at that horrible school where she barely knew anyone and was relegated to sitting in the corner, listening and smiling til her face hurt. Though of course it wasn't like that and it wasn't fair to put such a negative spin on it. For all that she didn't know three of them hardly at all, she knew Sanji, Usopp and Chopper very well.

As she was pondering whether or not to make her presence known or just slip in, the large black Great Dane at Brook's side made the decision for her, lifting his gigantic head, and pricking his ears forward.

"Oh," Brook said, strumming three cords on the guitar that sounded for all the world like questioning surprise. "It seems we have a visitor." All at once Vivi found herself under the stare of several gazes and she moved further into the doorway to give a half wave. Chimney's alert shoulders relaxed almost immediately and she greeted Vivi with a:

"Yo!" While her Grandmother waved a bottle of what smelled like wine, face already flushed from it and said.

"Nice ta meet you again! Gyna gyna"

Chopper's smile remained as bright as ever and he nodded to her, Usopp giving her a smile more with his eyes before turning back to what he was doing and Sanji was-

"Vivi-chwaaaan!"

—Well, Sanji. Vivi braced herself, unable to stop the smile as he whirled over to her in a pirouette, overdoing it perhaps a smudge, before bowing elegantly and offering her a flower she…wasn't entirely sure where it came from to be honest.

"You brighten the room with your beauty. I am a slave to your love."

"Lay it on any thicker and she'll suffocate," Usopp said and Vivi stifled a laugh.

"Shut it, shithead" Sanji said and turned to say something to her but Brook inserted himself in his way, making Vivi take half a step back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Miss Vivi," Brook said in his sonorous tones, the light slipping over his dark glasses as he bent in a bow from the waist. "Would you be so kind as to show me your panties? Even though I can't see. Yoho—"

He was cut off as Sanji abruptly kicked him in the back and Vivi stepped to the side as nearly face planted on the floor, catching himself with one splayed hand.

"Stop asking that!" Sanji snapped. Brook immediately sprung to his feet with a grace belying the strands of white in his afro.

"Be careful! I'm a delicate old man, you know!" he snapped in the general direction of the door jamb.

"You're a shitty perverted old man is what you are," Sanji said, but nevertheless pulled at Brook's elbow in a gesture of annoyance that kept him from colliding with said doorjamb as he resumed his seat.

"You guys are motherfukken awesome!" Chimney said with a grin while her Grandmother just laughed in her smoker's cackle. "I missed you!"

"You really should be careful with his back," Chopper said as Sanji ushered Vivi into the room and moved the bag that had been placed on it so she could sit.

"Ah, it's alright, young Chopper," Brook said, strumming a sad cord with nimble fingers. "Being a young pervert is backbreaking work."

"You keep your pervert comments to yourself, you shitty musician," Sanji muttered, pulling the wrapper off a lollipop and shoving it in his mouth. Brook played an innocent cord and Vivi smiled, crossing one leg over the other and feeling nearly bowled over by it all as she usually did. It was amusing and she couldn't help but feel the snap in the air, a kind of synergy almost like static electricity that played over her skin. She felt as if, if she could just take a leap forward, she could contribute, throw herself into the storm of this tiny group but—

There was too much to tie her down. As there always was. And some cords were more binding than others. She rested a hand over the curve of her belly and simply watched. Hunger gnawed at her but she ignored it for the moment. Now that she was down she didn't want to get back up again and it seemed rude to be the only one eating in this gathering.

After a while, though, she was lured into watching Mr. Brook. It was difficult not to pay attention to the music he was playing. Soft yet subtle and kind of reminded her of Spanish guitar music, only soft and underplayed.

"What's is that, Mr. Brook?" she asked, softly so as not to disturb the playing.

"A variation of Cartas de Amor," he said, his pronunciation perfect. "I call it, Cartas de Amistad."

"Are you Spanish?" She knew he was from somewhere in Europe originally, but his accent was difficult to place and seemed to be British English with a long exposure American pronunciation.

"Perhaps a little. I do have a great great Grandfather who comes from Granada. But I am mostly Austrian with a touch of _l'Algérie_."

"Algeria," Sanji said absently.

"Just so," Brook said. Vivi, who was fairly fluent in French, just smiled and nodded. "My accent is a courtesy of Billingsgate Conservatory near Dorchester. The finest of musical minds until the Red War."

"How interesting." And it was, though she felt awkward that was the only thing she could say. She had been born a few years after the Red War, and it had never quite touched her homeland. But for someone like Brook who had lived through it… She could only imagine how horrible it all must have been. Either way, Brook didn't respond, but at least the music filled the space of what might have otherwise been an awkward silence.

"Well this guy has had about enough shitty exercise for one day."

"And to think I missed it," said Nami from the door and Vivi peered around Brook to smile at her, heart lifting to see her. Finally!

"Nami-swaan!" Sanji said, throwing himself into his usual theatrics at around the same time Chimney said:

"Big sis!"

"Chimney?!" Nami said, dodging nimbly around Sanji as if he wasn't even there and sending him nearly careening into Zoro.

"Watch out, shithead!" Sanji snapped. Zoro said nothing. Nami for her part crossed the room and enveloped Chimney in a hug and then her Grandmother and the three started talking. Vivi caught snatches of the conversation about how they had met Brook at the train station in an amusing coincidence and something about a lost bag.

"Mr. Roronoa," Vivi said with a nod, wanting to say he looked much improved but he didn't. His face looked paler than she was used to seeing and there were dark circles under his eyes. He nodded to her and she was about to offer him her seat when he instead sat cross-legged on the floor, his back to the bed as he took the dog's head in his hands.

"Hey, Laboon," he murmured. And then supposedly to Brook: "How's he been?"

"Just fine. We met that Duke just a few months ago and Laboon nearly peed on him. I was so startled my vision was completely black! On the other hand, it's always that way." He chuckled to himself and Zoro puffed what might have been a laugh through his nose but his face didn't change. The music's tone had shifted, Vivi noticed, something smoother and less eclectic. She caught Sanji, Chopper and Usopp sharing a three way look before Usopp shook his head, Chopper looked away and Sanji rolled the lollipop in his mouth before covering Luffy's legs. Vivi tried to think of something to say. Heartwarming or—perhaps a suggestion that they should all go out to eat when she came into the room.

Nico Robin. Vivi's fingers twitched on her lap but she kept them flat on her legs. Sanji whirled on her, as Sanji did, but this time Usopp came to greet her as well with a wide grin and Chopper made a happy startled noise in an octave that seemed too high for his heavy set frame and they stood with her, greeting her as if she hadn't tried to murder them the first few times they met. But it had all been explained. It was in the past. Vivi was willing to put it in the past for the sake of her friends if nothing else.

The woman sat on the edge of the bed, full of dark stately grace and smiled at Brook, that smile fading a little when her gaze flicked to Vivi who…well may not have appeared overjoyed to see her but certainly wasn't…outwardly disappointed.

"Mrs. Vivi," Robin said.

"Miss Robin," Vivi said.

"May I see your panties?" Brook asked.

"Damnit, Brook! Every shitty time!" Sanji snapped.

"That's sexual harassment," Robin said, folding one leg over the other.

"Don't even start," Nami called from across the room, though sounding more cheerful than Vivi had heard in days and Robin giggled. All thoughts of starting a conversation went out of her head as Vivi watched a hand blossom from the pillow and start to run through Luffy's hair. Vivi repressed an involuntary shiver, remembering all too well how close those hands had come to killing him. Her conversation wasn't entirely needed as Robin began talking to Brook about a book they had both read, with Usopp casually joining in the conversation —but as Vivi hadn't read it…who had the time? She couldn't add anything. Sanji was standing across the room, as he and Chopper listened in on the story Chimney was telling, using a small set of curse words as often as she could. Zoro was still on the floor, quiet and still except for occasionally petting the dog.

Vivi tried not to be jealous. It was like this every year until things stabilized and Vivi found her place again, somewhere to the right and behind, a part of the past recognized— though thankfully only to those she hadn't spent it with. It would work out and she refused to ruin what good spirits they had. So she sat with her hands folded, smiling and nodding as if she was part of the conversation and resisting the urge to pull out her phone.

As they talked she found her gaze returning to Robin. She looked so peaceful among them, like she really belonged. Vivi chose to focus on that instead. How much they liked her and she them. The past was the past. Vivi had worked too hard over the past five years to keep it there. The present was likely to get just as ugly… but maybe… maybe it didn't have to be that way. Perhaps even Robin could be reasoned with.

Though if Vivi just called her randomly, out of character, inviting her over, perhaps the woman would guess what she was after. Perhaps she wouldn't even come. Or already set her mind against it. So maybe what Vivi needed to do was set up a sneak attack. Here was the perfect place. Robin couldn't get away and, if Vivi was lucky, wouldn't guess what was coming. Just how to get her alone…

"Coffee," Vivi said as everything fell into place."I would like some coffee…"  
>She found herself under the somewhat bewildered gazes of Usopp and Robin, her own cheeks flushing as she realized she interrupted Usopp midstream. Nevertheless, she pressed on.<p>

"I hear Miss Robin's is the best." And she rose, glancing into the other woman's eyes. "Would you care to accompany me?"

"I suppose…" Nico Robin said after letting Vivi suffer in silence a moment. Of course she did. That was how she played her game. …No perhaps she was just thrown for a loop. Yes, Vivi would choose to believe that. She gestured for Robin to go ahead of her and then followed her, giving Usopp an apologetic smile as she passed him.

The kitchenette/employee break room was small with blue tiled flooring. There were a few counters and a sink, crowding the refrigerator into one corner, a small table with two chairs and a little green futon couch that was rough around the edges. Robin perched herself on one of the chairs and looked at Vivi inquiringly, obviously not at all fooled by the false pretenses. That was fine. The important part was that she was here and so all Vivi had to do was to find a way to convince her without accusing her. She bustled about making coffee, keeping her hands busy while at the same time trying to think of what to say.

"It's almost a shame that this will be our last Christmas here," Vivi said fairly lightly though trying to sound wistful rather than blankly pleasant. "I've grown used to meeting everyone at this place," Vivi continued, trying to hint that Luffy was unfortunately, unless by some miracle too impossible to be believed, going to…to pass on.

She rinsed the coffee pot once more until the last of the brown water cleared away and then refilled it, pouring it into the maker. Robin said nothing and Vivi had to rely on the faint reflection she could see in the white of the coffee maker to know the woman was even still there.

"I've set up a trust fund in his name. I'm not sure still who it will be for." Those poorer kids with an outstanding dream and ambition perhaps. Or those that just needed a chance. After…the inevitable and the appropriate amount of time had passed, she would ask the others for input.

"I'm also considering putting together a bronze statue," Vivi continued with a faint fond laugh as she pressed the 'on' switch. The coffee machine spluttered to life.

"Generous of you," Robin said without inflection and Vivi resisted the urge to grip the counter. She couldn't tell how that was meant to be received— or even if it was a move calculated to keep her in doubt… Vivi took a deep quiet breath and let it out. If she laid ill intentions on this woman, even if they were there, she'd see nothing but antagonism no matter what Robin said. Vivi was determined to give her a chance as Luffy had.

"It's nothing at all in the grand scheme of things," Vivi said, turning to lean against the counter, the faint movement making her head spin. She set her hands back against the rim of the counter to steady herself.

Robin said nothing.

"I just wish it were under better circumstances," Vivi prodded. Still nothing, just watching with eyebrows raised. Vivi felt the cord of irritation draw tight under her ribcage. Why did this woman have to make it so hard by her very presence? Vivi took a moment to calm herself, listening to the super heated liquid pour into the coffee pot.

"But at least he'll go peacefully," Vivi said. Silence. Time to play her card, she supposed before she tried to break the counter with her hand pressure. "Which is probably the best way."

"The best way?" another arch of her eyebrows and Vivi considered burying a peacock slasher through them.

"I mean better than dying in agony by someone taking a well meaning but utterly—" she stopped herself. "…an unfortunate risk that could end up hurting him more than helping."

"I see."

That was it? Just 'I see' and nothing more? She didn't get the woman. She never had and she doubted she ever would. Her face was like a block of granite. Vivi turned away and watched the coffee, trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't be intimidated by what she thought was happening. How could she even know for sure what was on Robin's mind? She couldn't. Words were important. Negotiation was her strength. She fought the fresh wave of dizziness by closing her eyes and cut to the point.

"If I were a desperate woman…" Vivi said slowly. "I would be tempted to use something drastic to try to change the circumstances. Even though it might not work."

"You're aren't, though, are you?" The scrape of a chair across the linoleum had Vivi raise her head and she stood, keeping her ground as the older woman moved beside her. Vivi kept one hand clenched into a fist at her side, prepared for anything. Robin didn't seem to notice and instead took a chipped mug from the lined cabinet and filled it with the thin brown coffee.

"You have a family," Robin continued. "A career. Much to hold on to."

"That doesn't mean I can accept it!" Vivi snapped, took a sharp breath. "It doesn't mean I want to. I can't help what I have but it's just the same to me. Didn't Luffy teach us to be strong? Can we really be so selfish to only work for our own happiness by risking his?!" She was near shouting and bit her lip, tasting copper. Robin stared at her, mug in one hand and coffee in the other, seeming mildly surprised. Vivi wanted to hit her but refrained as Robin blinked and looked away, setting the pot back in the coffee maker. She said nothing. Of course not. But her head was turned away. It seemed almost like a vulnerability. A chink in the armor of her determination. Vivi went for it, throwing the last card she had.

"When he thought he would die that time, he smiled, remember?" And it had sent chills through her just to see it. "He has never been afraid of death. Always accepted it. And so should we…"

"We don't know if he smiled this time," Robin murmured, but Vivi could see she had won. At least in some small way. She would press on but suddenly it was as if an elephant was sitting on her chest and she was so very tired. She…she needed to sit down…

"Vivi?" Robin said, her voice faint and far away. Vivi tried to open her eyes, felt herself falling and knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she was going to hit the floor. She didn't. A confusing tangle of arms wrapped around her and it went dark.

She came to with pressure on her wrist. She was lying on something not very soft, her head pillowed on something that smelled like cigarettes. Vivi wrinkled her nose and turned her head away, resting a hand on her forehead. A soft "Vivi" made her open her eyes and she saw herself staring up at the worried pale faces of Nami, Usopp and Robin, while Chopper who was kneeling at her side and feeling her pulse gave her a unreadable look.

"What happened?" Vivi murmured.

"You fainted," Chopper said, helping her sit up and handing her a glass of water. Vivi sipped at it gingerly then realized with a sting of guilt how she'd made them all worry.

"Well I'm fine now," she said, struggling to sit up more to show them how fine she was. Why on earth was she so weary?

"Don't be stupid," Nami snapped, her hands balled into fists. "You scared us to death! Do you think we need this right now?!" Vivi nearly flinched back from that. Feeling her eyes sting and blinking rapidly.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I really am fine…"

"I call that luck! Can't you at least take care of yourself?!"

"Hey, Nami…" Usopp murmured, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Relax it isn't her fault. My Mom fainted all the time when she was pregnant with me. I remember."

"Pre—" Vivi pressed a hand to her stomach and looked at Chopper. "You told them?" she said to Chopper. He looked at her with serious eyes.

"I thought it was better to hear it from me first before I told the ambulance guys."

"Ambulance? Oh… No no…" Vivi held up her free hand. "I don't need that I'm fine I…" she trailed off as Nami shoved Usopp off, stalked up to her and whapped her a little too hard on the head.

"Stop saying that!" Nami said, her voice harsh but wavering. "You're not fine. None of us are fine. But it's okay…" Nami's eyes were glassy and she blinked fiercely before kneeling by the couch and wrapping Vivi in a tight hug. Vivi swallowed the lump in her throat and Chopper took her glass so he could hug her friend back, apologizing mentally as she felt the hot tears fall on the back of her neck.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Nami said, sniffed. "I know you're worried but we all are. We should worry and suffer together right?"

"Yes of course," Vivi said, squeezing her tight, her own voice thick. "Of course…" After a moment she said: "Is an ambulance really necessary?"

"We really don't want to take a chance on something like this," Chopper said, standing and offering a faint uneasy smile. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

"Yes, it will," Vivi said, returning the smile and trying to seem confident, even as butterflies whispered at the walls of her stomach.

—

Nami remained with her the entire time, claiming herself as Vivi's sister. Even through the ambulance ride which was mercifully without lights or sirens, though Vivi hadn't been able to stop the pang of guilt as those who had gathered there to be with Luffy, as well as a recently arrived Miss Conis, had watched her go looking worried and concerned for her well being. She had tried so hard to be a non issue, to not cause any wrinkles, but it had all fallen apart in the end. Nami wouldn't let her speak of it, though. Not even to apologize and eventually Vivi stopped trying.

After arriving at the hospital it was if the words were wicked right out of her mouth and the most she could do was hold Nami's hand as she answered a battery of questions and had her blood taken. Then they decided to hook her up to an IV because she was dehydrated. It wasn't as if Vivi had never been on one in her life, but seeing the needle go in, the bags hanging down— All she could see was the room at the home. Luffy lying there. Endlessly. The blood rushed from every part of her leaving her cold and shaking lightly, until Nami squeezed her hand, her fingers damp with sweat. Never again. Never this again. No matter what she had to do.

Time crawled by, the anxiety smoothing slightly, to something brittle that Vivi felt would break any moment. They talked little, even managing some false amusement at the bad photoshop in some crumpled old magazines, but even that fell away to silence. They couldn't kid each other. Not after so long having known each other. Worry welled acidically in her throat as she knew it was in Nami's and Vivi tried not to rest a hand on her stomach—but did anyway in the end. The baby had not started kicking yet, Vivi hadn't thought anything of it but now she wished it would.

After what felt like hours, a lavender haired woman with the name Kobato stitched onto her lab coat came into the room, holding a clipboard and smiling faintly.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kobato," she said, reaching out her hand to shake. Vivi passed her own along the sheets clandestinely so her palms wouldn't be damp when she took the woman's soft hand and shook it with light professionalism.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Vivi said faintly, recognizing her own voice as light and hollow but faintly sincere as was a habit ingrained in her since childhood. "This is my sister Nami."

"Good to meet you, too," Kobato said with a nod, flipping through the clipboard. "It looks like your both fine," the woman said and Vivi let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, feeling the weight lift from her shoulders. "As far as we can tell, the fainting was due to a combination of low blood sugar, dehydration and stress. Though you should probably consult your OBGYN asap. You can't be too careful after all."

"Yes, of course," Vivi said, relaxing against the starched pillow. "I'm sure she'll be able to fly in soon."

Kobato gave her a look but pressed on.

"We'd like to keep you overnight for observation… But provided nothing comes up, we're going to prescribe you some vitamins on top of a more regular diet, more liquids, preferably water and relaxation. A stressed mother equals a stressed baby."

"I hadn't considered that," Vivi said with a frown. The baby seemed to be part of her, of course, but other at the same time. Tucked away in a little time capsule. A little panic room, safe from the monstrosities and sadness of the world.

"It's alright," Kobato said. "Just remember, everything you do, you do for two." And she held up two fingers like a peace sign, smiling brightly. Vivi got the sense the woman was well meaning and trying to make her smile so Vivi obliged and pushed away the tired feeling that came with that statement. Of course. She should have known that. Should have realized it. But she couldn't help but wonder when she would have that glorious fleeting moment of doing something just for one again. To have the freedom of the world.

Freedom hadn't gone so well for them, had it?

Vivi pushed the thought aside and thanked the doctor again. The woman chatted with them a little longer and Vivi supplied the answers that were pleasant and easy and then, thankfully, she left.

"I'm exhausted," Vivi said after the door shut, resting her hand against her forehead.

"That's because you work too hard," Nami said, plonking a hand on Vivi's head but gently. The woman took a deep breath and let it out, then smiled. "After this you'll be more careful, right?" There was kind of a knife edge to her smile and Vivi didn't really blame her.

"I wouldn't dare do otherwise," Vivi said with a faint smile. Then there was a moment. Nami watched her, seemed on the verge of telling her something. Vivi thought wildly of telling her, too. Of her suspicions about Robin and the Devil's Seed. How would it feel to not be alone in this? But she held back. It would be too easy to place the burden on someone else, but Vivi had started down the road alone and so she would finish it. Nami apparently decided to keep her news to herself as well. It was probably for the best. Nami stood and stretched.

"I'm going to get some M&Ms or something. Do you want anything?"

"The same, please," Vivi said, keeping a faint smile on her face until Nami left the room and then she relaxed again, letting out a long breath. It would work out. She'd gotten through to Robin at least a little. No one had died and nothing unfortunate had happened. Not really. Maybe they still had a little luck after all. 

* * *

><p><strong>Learning to Breathe on my Own<strong>

Vivi sorts through the worn, rough fabrics and sequined tops that make up the clothing choices of the Good Will. Nami is not too far away, doing the same thing, a rickety old plastic shopping cart between them. There's...nothing really that catches her interest- though at least some of the outfits are fairly well made knock offs of designer pieces. She can even see a few remnants of Empire Fashions in here. It all makes her feel strange, grungy, slightly out of place. Here she is, standing in clothes she's worn for two days now, the only thing perfectly clean is the bandage wound around her leg which still aches a bit. Perhaps she's still reeling a little from how abruptly everything has changed, but she can't feel a little-odd about all of this. A faint unease in the pit of her stomach.

Mostly, she supposes, it seems to stems from the fact that while she's donated to stores like these as a young girl, she faintly remembers even one or two ribbon cutting ceremonies!-actually buying from them feels a bit-strange. She can't help but think of how many must have worn these clothes before her. They surely must have many memories-as well as other things, though she's fairly sure they've all been washed.

On the other hand, she can't help but feel guilty for having such thoughts. She is shopping on Nami's dime, after all, and there is so little of it. Even less now that Vivi is another mouth to feed. They haven't managed to find anything about the Oklahoma Tournament that Nico Robin was talking about and Vivi would doubt its very existence-except that there hasn't been any mention of furniture sales either, which means no income, supposedly. It's such a hard dusty life to live and Vivi's still not sure why they all seem to have chosen this.

"Don't look so gloomy," Nami says. "Here what do you think?" And she holds up a white tank top with the remnants of a faint glitter halo, now hardly sparkling, the shining specks even seeming worn and tired.

"It's wonderful," Vivi says, not entirely sincere and Nami makes a face and puts it back. Vivi fights down the frustration and pushes her bangs from her eyes. Her public face obviously needs work.

"It really is," Vivi continues, going to take the shirt back off the hangar but Nami stops her, her hand cool, the gold bracelet flashing in the light.

"If you don't like it, you don't like it," she says, sensibly but with an undeniable edge. "Just because we have to shop cheap doesn't mean you can't look good. Anyway, this is just a holdover until we win a few arenas with meat in them."

"Of course." It's not a way to talk about arenas. But how can they know really? They're still up and comers, swimming through the small arenas where it was all just about winning and losing and not life and death. How will they react when dropped into the grown up arenas where people have been known to have died and frequently? The Red Bowl. Vivi remembers the look of the thing and represses a shiver, though it's difficult not to in the sterile cold of the store.

In any case. She straightens her shoulders and plucks out a baby tee, screwing a smile on her face as she looks at it. It has Baby scrawled in Baseball Blue across the front and she wouldn't be caught dead in it but… into the shopping cart it goes. Nami gives her a long look before taking it out and hanging it back up. Vivi can't help but feel a sting at that. She turns away, feeling cowardly and sorts through a rack of too small clothes, not really looking at them.

"You must think I'm a terrible snob," she murmurs after a time.

"A little, yeah," Nami says, but she sounds calm about it, no acidity to her words at all and Vivi glances out of her out of surprise. Nami gives Vivi's shoulder a push. "But among us pirates you're practically a paragon of virtue." She waves a finger. "And even a princess gets to have a flaw or two, right?"

There's nothing she can say to that without coming off more snobby. But the acceptance of it makes her face heat for some reason and she feels both loved and lacking. A princess should be more. Should be everything. Flawless as marble. But…she supposes she'll have to work up to that and right now is just not the time.

She moves to another rack, this one by a bunch of flashy western gear which seems appropriate to this state. This particular rack seems to mark the dividing line between the mundane and the ranchero. The shirts are a little bigger than she needs but only by a few sizes. They are worn and drab but serviceable and have no prints, strange or otherwise. She throws a few in the cart. Only for now, she reminds herself. And most of them she will eventually be using to fight in so who cares what color it is?

"This is perfect," Nami says and Vivi turns to see her holding out a pale white short sleeved shirt with a faint overlay of ginko leaves.

"It's cute!" Vivi says, surprised to find something like this here. It's not chic nor anything that would be approved anywhere near any kind of public engagement, but it feels like something she used to sit around in when she was a little girl. She folds it up and puts it in the cart and after wards it's as if a trigger has been flipped somewhere. She keeps finding things she likes, tucked here and there in old women's blouses and cut to there tops.

Somewhere between stroking the arm of a worn suede jacket and inspecting the turquoise stones set in a leather belt, Vivi realizes she's enjoying herself. She's absorbed in the choices and the fabrics and discovering what she likes and doesn't. Because—when she thinks on it, she's never actually shopped for clothes before. Her wardrobe has always been picked out by Terracotta. Everything well suited and tailored to her exact size at the time.

The most she'd picked out was when she was very young and stole some of Koza's shirts and shorts to go rampaging through the forest with them. There's a certain kind of freedom to this and she indulges in the light feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'd love to get that shot," Nami says, sounding wistful. It takes some effort for Vivi to look up at her, like trying to swim out of a deep, fascinating pool. But when she does, she finds the other woman smiling faintly at her, head canted a little to the side.

"What shot?" Vivi asks, glad she had the presence of mind to at least register what Nami had been saying. No cause to appear rude.

"Of you looking so relaxed. I don't think I've seen you yet without a forehead wrinkle," Nami says, sticking out her tongue in a little pink half moon. Vivi absently presses her fingers to her forehead and laughs a bit self consciously.

"I don't… Oh you mean from worrying? I'm sorry." It still surprises her that Nami watches her so closely. She bends her head to push through some denim skirts though it's not really her style at all. "There's so much to worry about."

"Don't be sorry. It's just an observation," Nami says lightly. "Anyway, I'm sure it'll come again if you hang around these guys long enough."

"They do seem a bit lackadaisical."

She glances toward the double glass doors. Sanji is at the grocery store a few doors down, but Vivi can just see the others off to the side of the parking lot in a small field slated for development. Luffy and Usopp are flinging a blue Frisbee around. Karoo is in the middle, jumping up and trying to catch it, small yellow wings flailing. Roronoa is sleeping against the "Coming Soon" sign, his arms folded, a perhaps confused butterfly perched on the green of his hair. She could almost believe that nothing had happened, except for the new routine checking the undercarriage of the car for tracking devices. She's not sure if such a loose attention to the seriousness of the situation is a good thing, but she doesn't mind being extra vigilant for their sakes.

Something seems to catch Luffy's attention, then and he stands straighter, absently plucking the Frisbee from the air as it spins for his shoulder. Vivi shifts over a little so she can see what he's looking at. A red pickup is slowing down and pulling over onto the narrow shoulder. Vivi's heart jerks but when she doesn't see the muzzle of a gun or notice any tension in their shoulders, she manages to relax a little. Luffy is going over to the window as if he was called, Usopp slower and more cautiously at his shoulder.

"Is…that anyone you know?" Vivi says to catch Nami's attention.

"Hmm?" Nami comes over to stand by Vivi and squints. Then sighs. "No. I keep telling Luffy to stop talking to strangers but it's probably a lost cause." She shakes her head. "Anyway, Usopp and Zoro are there so I wouldn't worry about it."

Roronoa's protection she can understand but… she raises her eyebrows and says as delicately as she can:

"Usopp?"

"He'll make sure Luffy doesn't get us into anything too crazy." Then after a beat, Nami adds: "Or try anyway," she says in a reconciled tone. She pats Vivi's shoulder. "Come on. Let's try on some tacky prom dresses and call it a day."

Luffy is practically leaning into the window now, on his tiptoes so he could. Any more and he would fall in. Vivi frowns. If Nami thinks it's alright, it probably is…and Luffy is capable of taking care of himself. She reluctantly turns and pushes the rickety shopping cart over to where Nami is standing by a circular rack filled with puffy, frothy dresses, looking like fat tropical birds. She's not really interested in any of them, never having cared much for dresses to begin with. But it might be fun to try one one, or anyway there is no harm in it.

"You know, I've never been to prom," Vivi says, picking out out a dress that's sleek and strapless until the bottom where it looks like someone half heartedly stuck it in some diseased blue poodle. There is a flower shaped rhinestone in the center of the scooped bust, the black spots where the stones are missing adding to the depressing look.

"Neither have I," Nami says. She holds a short orange dress against her that looks good in the color at least but is far too ruffled with lace that reminds her of a doily. "High school wasn't really my thing." Even though her words are casual, it hits Vivi that Nami is saying something about herself. Something important.

"Mine either," Vivi says, faintly surprised at the connection that's made when their eyes meet. She'd never thought about it much. Most people do go through high school. Most normal people. She'd skipped it to help her family, and who can say with Nami but Vivi feels it's due to more than just a frivolous compulsion to join the dangerous world of the circuit. Neither of them will ever be considered normal.

Nami looks away and the moment passes. Vivi watches her swish from side to side in the mirror a moment before making a face and putting the dress back. Nami's expression doesn't change from mild amusement, but there's something missing, too, like the gap toothed flower. This place, too. It's wonderful, but there's still a sense of being left behind. The sense for scrambling for leftovers, putting their lives on hold and futures at risk to get done what's important. She doesn't regret her choice and guesses Nami doesn't either, but there's no mistaking that sense of standing outside. That's the price, she supposes, for doing what you have to.

She tries to think of something that will lift the mood, buying herself some time by looking for a more suitable dress. The bells above the door jangle violently and Vivi jerks up, fingers twitching for the peacock slashers which aren't there, and relaxing as she sees Luffy bounding in with Usopp trailing close behind.

"Oi! Nami!" he bellows as he makes his way over to them, making the iron haired cashier give him an evil look.

"Don't yell across the store!" Nami yells back. Vivi covers her mouth to hide her smile. He bowls his way over to him, sunwarmed and puppy like with a wide grin as he waves an acid orange colored paper over his head.

"I found something awesome to do!"

"Well actually the guys in the truck gave it to him," Usopp says, scratching the back of his head. "And they looked pretty skeevy-"

"It's really cool!"

"Not that I was worried because I dealt with skeevy guys before during my time on the police force…"

"It's got bull riding and free food."

"…and there was this one time where I faced down the entire Chicago Mafia armed with only a peashooter…"

"And even wild horses," Luffy says, eyes sparkling as he continues to wave the paper around. Nami makes a grab for it a few times before finally smooshing his hat down on his head, presumably to get him to stay still and snatches the paper from his head.

"But I really don't think we should get into it, because like I said, skeevy," Usopp says, waving a hand.

"And also ten dollars a head," Nami says, raising her eyebrows. "It sounds like a gigantic ripoff to me."

"It's only ten dollars," Luffy says with a frown. "And it sounds cool. I wanna go…"

"It sounds small but think about it," Nami says, rolling up the paper and lightly thwacking him on the head with it. "For all of us it'll come to sixty dollars. That's a night at a hotel room and going out to McDonalds."

"Don't say the M word in front of Sanji," Usopp says, holding up his hands. "You really don't want to €hear it."

"I want to go," Luffy says, pushing his hat off. "And look, there is prize money for stuff."

"Yes, like bull riding and lassoing, not as guaranteed as an arena."

"May I see that flier?" Vivi says as a thought occurs to her. Nami blinks and hands it over and Vivi unrolls it.

_King's Road Rodeo and Rave! It exclaims in bold font. 18-23yr only! Broncos and Beer! Lassos and Ladies! Come where the cool kids are! August 4th-5th_

Followed by a listing of events and prize money. She rests her fingers against her cheek in thought. There's so much off about it. It seems to be offering beer to everyone, though that can't be right. And the word 'cool kids' seems to be pushing the envelope a bit, as if it's trying to appeal to a much younger crowd. Which adds to the second odd part.

"You say you got this from the people in the pickup." She glances up at them. "What did they look like."

"Just some guys," Luffy says with a shrug.

"It was kinda hard to see," Usopp adds. "But they were wearing cowboy hats."

That could mean something or nothing. It's strange that they would just give this flier to some teenagers playing by the side of the road. Perhaps if it was just Roronoa or even Sanji, she'd be less suspicious of the whole affair, but there was nothing about Luffy or Usopp that looked close to eighteen.

"Do you know something, Vivi?" Nami asks, coming to peer over her shoulder.

"No… Well not exactly. Just that it looks like a Feeder Event."

"Feeder Event?" Usopp echoes. "Is that bad?"

"Do we get fed? We definitely gotta go now!" Luffy says, pumping a fist in the air. Usopp whacks the back of his hand against Luffy's chest.

"Oi, I told you it's skeevy. Whatever food it is you probably don't want to eat it."

"I'd eat almost any food no matter what," Luffy says with a face so serious, Vivi can't help but be faintly amused by it. But also a little disturbed. He is truly something else.

"There may be food," Vivi says. "But I doubt there will be anything wrong with it. A Feeder Event is usually sponsored by a stable, or sometimes a beginner's arena. It's a way to lure in future fighters, either by persuasion or coercion."

"C-coercion?" Usopp says, swallowing. Vivi nods, understanding his trepidation.

"Mm. Usually through gambling debts accumulated through the events."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad—"

"And occasional kidnapping," Vivi adds. "But that's rare."

"That's horrible! Why are these things so horrible?! Can't a guy just go to a rodeo?" Usopp says.

"Yeah, we're going," Luffy says, shoving his hands in his pockets and grinning broadly as he rocks back and forth on his heels. "I can't wait to ride the buuull! I bet they have the best steaks there. Let's go!" He's so enthusiastic. She's faintly amused by his insistence they go. Especially as Nami seems to hold the purse strings and so far she hasn't said anything.

"Hold on a minute, Luffy," Nami says, glancing over to Vivi. "Do you think it's worth our time?"

"Well…" Vivi starts.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Luffy says, thrusting his fists in the air.

"Shut up!" Nami snaps. "Stop being so damn noisy!"

But it's alright, because Vivi has to think about it, really. It's a risk, to be sure, but they may be able to find out things if they are careful and not tweak any of the wrong noses. Feeder Events can be quite volatile depending on the group behind it but she's never even heard of King's Road so perhaps it's alright to take the risk. And Luffy would undoubtedly have fun there. Though she has to find some way to make this palatable to Nami as well.

"I vote no," Usopp says. "It could be dangerous and I've had my fill of kidnapping."

"Yeah but we're already going up against the Gator guy who blew up a building," Luffy says, folding his hands behind his head. "If we can't take these guys on we can't take him."

It's surprisingly astute and Vivi can't help but stare at him. Somehow Luffy always manages to surprise her with what he does understand. Usopp slumps at this and Vivi feels sorry for him a little. It must be terrifying for him and though she's grown have a certain fondness for the boy, she wishes he would back out. He won't get anything but hurt the further they progress.

"What have our lives come to," Usopp mutters and Vivi wants to pat his shoulders but instead tries a smile.

"It'll be alright. We don't have to go."

"We're going to go," Luffy says stubbornly. "No matter what."

"Y-yeah but Nami says it's expensive so…" Usopp starts.

"It'll be alright," Luffy says. "Expensive doesn't matter."

"Expensive does matter, you idiot," Nami says with a sigh, lightly knocking her fist against Luffy's forehead. "But if you want to go so bad, we'll go."

"WAHOO!" Luffy's yell is enough to buzz the window panes and makes her flinch since she's only a few feet from him after all. She's a little worried about Usopp's reaction but can't help but feel a spark of Luffy's enthusiasm as he proclaims. "Let's go tell Zoro!" And carelessly grabs Usopp by the nose as he plows his way out the door.

"Oi wait! Wait! That's my nose! _That's my nose!_" The door slams behind them with a jangling crash and Vivi winces again as the silence fills the place Luffy had been, seeming almost stunned by his absence. Nami blows her bangs from her face and gives Vivi a smile.

"Got all you need for now?" Nami asks and when Vivi blinks at her, gestures to the shopping cart.

"Oh… Yes, it's fine. But… well is this really okay? I mean, it is sixty dollars and I have no problems with putting things back."

"Don't worry about it," Nami says, grabbing the handle of the shopping cart and pushing it toward the register. "You need them and it's not as if we can't make more money. You should see what we rake in on car washes alone."

"Still…" Vivi grows silent as they reach the register and the woman rings them up, giving them the stinkeye all the while. Vivi screws on a pleasant and faintly apologetic smile, though she feels no need to apologize for Luffy's natural exuberance and decides the lady must not have seen that million dollar smile of his. Nami's expression only flattens as if she doesn't care much what the woman thinks. Vivi is faintly envious. She would like to give the flat eyed stare, too. But diplomacy has been stitched into every bone of her body, and while she's become very adept at keeping her real feelings separate, she'd like to let them out sometimes too.

The bell jangles much more softly as they walk out into the mildly hot day. In the field, Luffy is talking to Roronoa about the rodeo, his arms spread and Vivi can hear his voice faintly on the wind. Why is he talking about steaks as big as his head? Where did he get that idea? Usopp is sitting on the grass, petting Karoo and looking gloomy.

"It really is expensive. And poor Usopp…" Vivi says with a sigh. She really wishes she could do something about the both of them.

"Yes, well. Luffy wants to do it…" Nami trails off as she pops open the trunk. It is full of suitcases. A bag for Roronoa's swords. A cooler crammed in there as well. Empty for now. Little room for their recent purchase. There is even less room in the backseat to store it as someone has to sit on the floor with a blanket to avoid attention from the police. Vivi can't help but feel as if she's overcrowding them and she must be. She owes them so much for their help.

"Okay…" Nami says after a moment. "For now let's just put them in the front seat. When we manage to stop somewhere I'll just cram Luffy and Usopp's clothes together and you can use one of theirs."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to kick either one of them out of a suitcase."

"Don't worry about it," Nami waves a hand. "I bought them both so technically they're mine."

"Well then I can share…"

"And have your clothes smell like what? Car parts or unwashed boy? Anyway, they won't care."

"If you say so…" It's just another thing she will have to pay them back for one day and she will. Twice over.

"Look," Nami says, gesturing to the field. Vivi does. Usopp is on his feet and is talking with his legs braced wide, hands on his hips, chest out, head back. He says something and points imperiously to Luffy who just laughs while Roronoa just yawns and rubs the back of his head, heading out further into the field until Usopp grabs his arm and turns him bodily around. Honestly. How could he not see the car from this distance?

"Usopp should be the least of your worries," Nami says, bumping Vivi's shoulder with her own. "He's going to have fun in the end, so you should, too, okay?"

Vivi nods, her mood lifting a little at the sight. She's still dubious but it is just a Feeder Event. She's sure everyone will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?

—

Vivi pushes the cowboy hat up and folds her hands behind her and follows a few steps behind the others. It's…well much more of a production on their end than she expected. Somehow or another, a night talking enthusiastically about the rodeo had turned into this. Cowboy hats for all, except for Usopp who already has one—but who also added cheap Halloween costume cow print chaps they found in the Good Will on their return trip. Usopp also contributed to team shirts, drawing a matching 'pirate flag' designs on black t-shirts for everyone. Vivi can't say she understands the pirate part, and the skull and cross bones look …well…more silly than intimidating since they are all wearing a straw hat but… Vivi glances at Luffy, wearing a cowboy hat like the others but the straw hat hanging from a string around his neck is bumping against his shoulder blades. She wants to touch it but refrains.

She sort of wishes she had the 'pirate flag' shirt, too, but as Nami pointed out, sensibly that when Vivi returns to her normal life, which she has every intention of doing, the more she's disassociated from them, the better. Instead, she has a white shirt with a black "x" painted over it. X marks the spot to treasure, as Luffy said, and Vivi's cheeks still heat in pleasure at remembering it. Really, what can anyone say to such a statement?

She takes a deep breath and lifts her head, following the others down the tree lined road. They had parked about a mile away from the event, an extra precaution, even if they were in the middle of nowhere. As they near it and she can see the wooden top of the stadium, she can hear the throbbing twang of country music filling the air and smell the frying food. She can't help but feel a little burst of anticipation. Maybe it's because Luffy is visibly excited, trying to charge ahead with Usopp and Roronoa taking turns, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back, once to avoid being hit by a violently colorful Volkswagen that had been speeding down the road, kicking up dust.

"Excited, Miss Vivi?" Sanji says, dropping back to walk beside her as he smokes lightly.

"Mm, a little. Though a little less than others." She smiles as Usopp finally just wraps an arm around Luffy's shoulders to keep him from bolting across the road. "Maybe you should invest in a leash."

"Don't tempt me," Sanji says with a laugh. "But I don't think there's a shitty leash made that could hold him." He says this with a kind of long suffering pride and Vivi can't help but giggle a little.

"Uwaah, Miss Vivi looks so cute when she laughs!" Sanji coos, wiggling his hips before placing a hand in the center of his chest, bowing his head a little. "Please allow me to make you laugh for the rest of your life," he says, so seriously that she can't stop herself from grinning and shaking her head.

"That's easy," Roronoa says. "Just look at her."

"And what's that supposed to mean, you mossheaded pissant?" Sanji says, eyes narrowing. "You got something to say about my face?"

"Nothing you don't know already, Curly Brow," Roronoa says, waving a hand.

"Why you—"

"Are you excited?" Vivi says, touching Sanji's arm to try and stop an incident before it starts She knows it's just how they are, but it's better if they keep their eyes on other things as they start to round the curve. "For the rodeo, I mean," Vivi says. Sanji gives Roronoa a final scowl and then sighs and hooks his thumbs in his front pockets of his…well fairly tight jeans, she has to say.

"I guess so. Not really my shitty thing. Most of the time when I'm looking at livestock it's deciding if it's good enough to eat."

"You butcher your own meat?" Vivi says, surprised. She didn't think anyone really did that kind of thing anymore outside of the most rural places and certainly not in this country. The blond shrugs.

"Used to when I was a kid. Not so much anymore unless you count gutting fish. Hard to find shitty pigs in Seattle."

"You must have had a very interesting childhood…"

"It was alright."

She doesn't press, though she is rampantly curious. Who are these people that travel with Luffy? That miss school and butcher their own food? That seem so afraid and yet go forward anyway? The only one not a real mystery is Roronoa but she's been around so many arena rats that he seems fairly normal—if a little goofier than most.

Not too long after, they are standing in the parking lot and Vivi pushes her hat up again to take in the atmosphere of the place. The parking lot is full of pickups and jeeps, with the occasional muscle car and more than a few old clunkers with rusted places…the obnoxious Volkswagen is there, too, and Vivi gives it a disapproving frown before looking past it.

Beyond the parking lot is a kind of main thoroughfare, the grass space in front of the rickety wooden stadium is littered with tables and food stands, as well as a few cordoned off areas, ringed by mostly young men. She wonders at them until she sees two boys step over the ropes and start to circle each other, fists raised while an older man looks on. Exhibition rings probably. Just off to the side and mostly hidden around the curve of the stadium, she can see the foot of a stage at a bit of a distance and some men performing on it. Almost everyone is in cowboy hats and quite a few of the men have spurs on their boots.

They make their way through the parked cars, mostly following Nami, and surprisingly Nami leads them in an angle away from the ticket booths to where there's a sizable gap between the tables.

"Okay, you guys, stand there," she says, digging a camera from Usopp's book bag. "Zoro and Sanji at the back. Luffy in the middle."

"And Karoo, too!" Luffy says, plucking the duck from Usopp and setting him on his own head. Karoo poses, throwing back his head in pride and the small sequined cowboy hat they found for him flashes in the light. Usopp moves to stand in front of Sanji, resting an elbow on Luffy's shoulder and Vivi smiles at them. Even just posing they make a great team.

"What are you doing?" Nami says and Vivi blinks when she realizes the other woman is talking to her.

"Huh?"

"Get in there."

"Oh…but my shirt doesn't match..." She says, flushing a little. "Isn't that going to throw the whole picture off?"

Nami rolls her eyes.

"I'm not taking a picture of the shirt, dummy. Go on."

Vivi does, standing a bit awkwardly beside Luffy on the other side and puts on her public smile. Nami sets up the camera and comes to stand beside Vivi, putting her hands on Vivi's shoulders.

"Okay, on three, everyone say meat," Nami says.

"Meat?" Vivi echoes with a laugh

"Meat!" the boys chorus.

"Not yet!" Nami snaps and the camera clicks. "Damnit, now we'll have to do another one."

"Nami always gets mad on the first picture," Luffy says, laughter in his voice.

"That's because you guys are idiots," Nami grumbles and Vivi tries to keep herself from smiling too much. It's horrible that she should be so amused by Nami's plight but she can't help but be a little. Even if it is partly her fault, they are all idiots and it's wonderful.

"Okay," Nami says, coming back. "I've set it up to take three shots about two seconds apart, the last one- _last_ one—is the silly shot, alright? Ready?"

Vivi's smile is more genuine this time and she even leans on Luffy's shoulder a little as the camera clicks the second time. On the third time, however, everyone seems to move at once. Vivi is too preoccupied with turning to tickle Nami's sides, making the orange haired woman squeal a laugh and try to push her away while Roronoa's makes a surprised duck noise above them. Vivi looks up just in time to see Sanji removing his fingers from the corners of Roronoa's mouth where he was making other man smile.

"That was vile," Sanji says, shaking out his fingers. "Don't you even brush your shitty teeth?"

"What the hell, shit cook?!" Roronoa snaps, a cord in the neck bulging.

"I was improving your damn ugly mug for the camera," Sanji says with a light smirk. "Sadly it didn't work. Forgive me, my phenaminal Nami."

"Tch, you're not worth my time, stupid brow."

"Oh yeah?!" Sanji snaps, knocking his forehead into Zoro's.

"Yeah!" Zoro snaps, shoving back. A kweh draws her attention and Vivi sees that Luffy is wandering off. Good messenger duck. Since Usopp seems to be preoccupied with the fight and Nami is disassembling her camera, Vivi tentatively reaches out and grabs the back of Luffy's shirt, pulling him gently back to the group. Her first time! She can't help but feel a little accomplished.

"There's so much to see," he whines, seeming to be vibrating softly.

"I know," Vivi says with a smile. "But we have to wait until Nami pays for us to get in."

"Alright you guys," Nami says, and as Roronoa's and Sanji's argument gets louder: "You guys… _You guys!_" They don't seem to hear her so she sighs, puts one hand on her hip and snaps her fingers. "Sanji, heel!"

"At your shitty service!" Sanji says, pulling away from Roronoa and snapping a salute. Luffy laughs at that and Vivi can't help but giggle with him.

"Pathetic," Roronoa mutters.

"Say what you like, shithead. It's a man's pride to be ordered around by a beautiful woman," Sanji says, pointing at Roronoa with a cigarette.

"Anyway," Nami says, cutting off whatever Roronoa was going to say in response. "Everyone gets five dollars each. That's all we can spare. If you want more you'll just have to win some competitions."

Nami hands out the money and they start for the ticket gate. There's a turnstile to get in and Vivi watches as Nami skillfully staggers her crew mates, her in front of Roronoa, Usopp between him and Sanji, Luffy behind Sanji and Vivi bringing up the rear. She doesn't mind, though. She knows her job and successfully keeps Luffy from meandering away, by keeping her hands on his shoulders and pointing out the hawk that is coasting in lazy circles above the arena. It sort of reminds her of Pell and she feels her heart lurch.

Pell is already fighting, flying so far from home, trying to skim information from Crocodile's network so that she will know just what she is up against. It's so dangerous and it's likely he'll die if he's caught. The sun seems to dim a little… There's so much to do. So much still to do. This is just a small stop in the road, not even the real beginning of the journey. It's going to get much harder from here on out and there's no guarantee of success.

"It's okay," Luffy says and Vivi realizes she's gripping his shoulders, leaving little half moon dents against the fabric with her nails. She drops her hands, an apology on her lips but he just looks back at her, smile shadowed by the cowboy hat. "We'll get to the important stuff soon. Just have fun for now."

Vivi nods and smiles, tilting her hat down as she pushes through the turnstile. She will do her best.

—

She will, and does, but it's difficult. Vivi perches on the bar of what looks like an old fashioned hitching post, though whether it's for use or just for aesthetics, she can't tell. She's been to a few food stands, though none of the food piqued her interest. She'd watched the musicians for a bit and for the most part tried not to look anyone in the eye… but in the end it had gotten to her. Some—well most of the people here are her age or older, though she can't think of them of anything but kids no matter how close in age they are. There are a few adults here and there. Mostly men that definitely fit the twenty-three year old bracket and perhaps a bit older. There are also those younger. Not so long ago she saw a boy, thirteen or fourteen maybe, with a closed focused look and hard eyes. It's difficult for her to enjoy anything when she thinks on the life awaiting that boy, or the others. A life in the circuit is hard, brutal. They will train, be hurt, changed for life and this place is where it all starts.

She takes a deep breath in a sigh, smelling frying fish and beer. It makes her stomach sour for some reason and she tucks one foot behind the other and tries not to think so hard. Instead, she picks out her…well her friends in the crowd. It's not difficult to do with their black t-shirts and pirate flags.

There is Luffy at a fair distance, sitting another eating contest—having finished his own plates is now stealing from others at an alarming speed and Vivi can't help but smile a little and shake her head in bewilderment at the same time. Where does he keep it all? Roronoa is camped at the furthest exhibition ring, a large crowd surrounding it as he takes down everyone that comes after him whether they weild a sword or a baseball bat. Nami is sitting on the fence, and though Vivi can't hear her, she's almost certain the other woman is hustling the crowd and looking happy to do so.

Usopp is wandering around, chatting with a few people, usually hanging around with Luffy or Sanji, but right now he seems to be popping every balloon in some dart throwing game, much to the distress of the person at the booth. Sanji is harder to spot unless he's with Usopp. Despite his shirt, he blends in somehow. She's seen him talking to the food vendors, following the few knots of women around, fairly trailing hearts as he goes, or participating in one of the exhibition matches. Karoo seems to divide his time between all of them.

It makes Vivi sad in a way. Even Karoo is more at home here than she is. True he is just a duck, even if he's hyper-intelligent for his species. It's just not her kind of fun. She leans back on her hands and stares at the blue sky, puffed with clouds. The hawk is wheeling again and Vivi squints to watch it through her eyelashes, trying to remember what it was like back home. The huge green trees and sloping vines, spotted here and there with scarlet macaws, the river that cut through the valley, dividing it nearly in half, wide and brown with silt, making the farming rich… The small city of Alubarna, the once capital, tucked into a mountainside, all whitewashed walls and multicolored roofs, looking like odd mushrooms from a distance. She can only remember bits and pieces of it all really. Hazy childhood memories since she hasn't been there since she was ten or so. She tries to recapture the memories anyway. The sight, the sound, the sweet fullness of cherimoya fruit on her tongue…

"What do you _mean_ you haven't found it yet?" says an annoyed voice nearby, scattering her thoughts. She opens her eyes and then blinks, eyes widening as she sees what is unmistakably Buggy the Clown, towering over a man who must be his subordinate under the twisted shade of a stunted tree. Vivi tugs her cowboy hat down a little over her face, though she doubts he will recognize her as they've never met in person, or have even been in the same arena, as far as she knows.

What is he doing here?

"We've looked everywhere boss— er— Captain," the subordinate says, cringing in his red and white striped shirt. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Of _course_ I'm sure. I wouldn't _be_ here if I _wasn't_!" He leans down, his arms folded over his chest. "Now _find_ it before I get mad."

"Yessir!" the man squeaks before fairly tumbling off. Buggy straightens and she looks away so he won't catch her looking, watching out of the corner of her eye as he sneezes, rubs his bright red nose muttering about pollen, and stomps off through the dappled shade. She turns her head and watches him go. He's looking for something. But what? Whatever it is, it seems he doesn't care about standing out, what with his flashy striped stockings and cloth belt. There's not even a cowboy hat pushing down his short bristled pigtails.

She chews the inside of her lip, contemplating following, then decides against it. Though too big a player for this simple Feeder Event, he's small enough that she's only heard of him because of his one time connection to Bloody Roger. She and Igaram had prepared to face him once since they entered the circuit at much the same time, and there was news buzzing that Buggy was ready to make a big splash and shake up the world. But so far there's barely been a ripple of him. Besides which, she thinks as she stretches and hops off the bar—thinking to join one of the others— There are an awful lot of men in striped shirts around and she doesn't want to cause trouble if she can help it.

For the moment, though, it's time to make herself useful by winning something. Vivi takes three steps before trouble finds her in the form of a little dog that she nearly trips over. He is a stern eyed thing, a wire haired terrier of some sort. He regards her with a stony eyed glance as if affronted she didn't see him. The glint of tags hang from the leather worked collar around his neck and Vivi smiles, sinking to her knees and resting back on her heels.

"My apologies, sir," she says teasingly, reaching out tentatively for the dog. When it doesn't seem he'll bite, she strokes his ears and gives him scratches under the chin, before lifting his tags with her fingertips. "Let's see who you belong to." He lifts his chin as if to aid in this. But there is no name on the tags, neither dog's nor an owner. Just an address. Somewhere on Fable Street, which is nothing she's ever heard of but perhaps Nami can find out. She's about to gather the small dog in her arms when a young voice cries:

"Shushu!" The dog's ears perk and his tail wags back and forth. Vivi looks up to see an equally stern faced little girl making her way through the forest of legs. She seems like a native girl, wearing a much too big red and gold woven shirt that reminds Vivi a little of old Alabastan designs.

"Is this your dog?" Vivi asks as the girl comes closer and halts, her small face unreadable though her toes clench in her yellow dirt smudged sandals. Vivi rests her arms against her legs to seem casual and friendly, not actively reaching for the dog. Perhaps the girl is shy.

"We were just getting acquainted. His name is Shushu?"

The girl nods.

"I'm Vivi." She holds out a hand. The girl hesitates and then tentatively takes it. Her hand is a little sticky as if she's been eating something, but Vivi doesn't mind.

"Aisa," the girl says. Hesitates, then adds. "Are you special?"

What an odd thing to say. But there is no guile in this girl. Anxiety, maybe, but Vivi doesn't blame her. There are a lot of…well young people who are not the best role models around, many of which are getting drunk as the afternoon warms into evening. She must be very nervous out here on her own.

"No. I'm just a person. But I'm very good at finding people. Parents for instance." She teases this out a little, hoping Aisa will take the bait. The girl frowns a little and abruptly picks up the dog, under the forepaws. Hanging down like that, his rump reaches her knees but he doesn't seem to mind the rough treatment. His steady stern gaze never leaves Vivi's face. The girl is also watching Vivi with dark eyes like she's trying to decide something.

"My mama is the stable master," Aisa says. "Will you walk me back?"

"Of course. But you'll have to show me the way."

"Okay," the girl says. Shushu whines and the girl looks around and then in a surprisingly practiced move, shifts the dog to one arm and pulls the shirt over him, then holding him with her other arm as she slips that arm free of her shirt and cradles him with that one too. She looks like she's suddenly grown a little lumpy pot belly.

"Shushu gets nervous," Aisa says unconvincingly.

"I see." Vivi stands and looks around herself, but no one seems to have noticed, but she keeps herself on alert, just in case. The girl leads on, keeping to the shadows. She moves at a quick pace, but a steady one, her little face smooth and unhurried, and it seems normal but she seems incredibly focused. Tense.

"Is this place used for rodeos often?" Vivi asks lightly, both to try and soothe Aisa, while at the same time trying to figure out this place. Had some arena or stable decided to take over this stadium for their own use, bullying the owners into participating against their will? It's happened before. Too many times.

"Yeah, but this is a real rodeo. It's a special one. Real rodeos have cowboys," Aisa says, telling Vivi…not much at all really.

"It looks like there are a lot of cowboys here already."

The girl screws her mouth up.

"They just wear stupid hats. My Papa didn't need hats. He could take down an angry bull with just one whip of a bolo! Fwip!" and she threw an imaginary bolo with her hand, nearly dropping the dog in the process, but catches him again. From the tone she can't help but assume her father is either dead or left the family. Either way, Vivi doesn't press. Someone yells nearby and Vivi glances over but it's just some redfaced boy swinging around a beer can.

"We have real rodeos on the off season," Aisa continues. The 'we' is telling. And so is off season. The off season for what? Feeding Events? They usually do go in cycles, coinciding with school schedules, of course. The point of the matter is, the girl is not only used to this, she also doesn't seem to mind it. Perhaps no one is twisting their arm. Or perhaps the adults are keeping the full brunt of the truth from her.

Either way, Vivi doesn't know and reminds herself they can't get involved. There is no time to take care of the problems of the world. Perhaps once Crocodile is exposed for the monster he is, people will sit up and take note of what's going on underneath their noses. For right now, the most Vivi can offer is an escort.

The stables are large and old, but well cared for. It smells like horse and manure and reminds Vivi of the stables at the boarding school, one of her few positive experiences at the place. She had been relegated to the few school horses, much to the disdain of the other girls, but she hadn't much cared.

"Well, then," Vivi says. "I…"

"Wait," Aisa says, crouching to let Shushu out. "This way." And she grabs Vivi's wrist to lead her further into the dimness of the stables. The fairly empty stables. A few horses wuffle and look at her and one whinnies from the back but otherwise it's silent.

"Uncle Dalton!" Aisa calls as they go. "Uncle Dalton! Hey, Uncle Dal— Oh there you are." She stops in front of a man crouched by an empty stall. He rises, and rises… He must be a good six foot five maybe, with broad shoulders and a serious face, a white scar running the length of it from his right temple to his jaw. Vivi feels a little intimidated, to be honest, but not afraid.

"Aisa…" the man says, heavy gaze moving from the girl to Vivi.

"Shushu found her," Aisa says, which…is an odd way to put it. The dog sits by Vivi's ankles and wuffs.

"And then she brought me back," Aisa continues.

"I see…" Dalton says, a slow smile lifting one side of his face that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Though there is nothing cold in his expression, just slow and focused. "Thank you for helping out. It's a dangerous world out there."

"Oh, it was nothing at all, please don't mention it," Vivi says, holding up her hands and wondering why those words seemed more like a warning than anything.

"It'd be going against tradition if we didn't thank you somehow," Aisa said, craning her head to look up at her uncle. "Right?"

"Right," he says after a moment. "After the rodeo is over, maybe you'd like to come back for a tour."

"Ah, well, I'm— with my friends," Vivi says, smiling the diplomat's smile. Pleasant and polite but giving nothing. Seemingly open but making no promises. "But let me go ask them." And if they didn't let her go then she would know something was up. Something untoward. Despite how it looked and how she felt, there were so many factors to the truth. Her heart gave a nervous twitch against her ribs.

"Alright," Dalton said easily.

"But…" Aisa said, grabbing onto his massive arm with one small hand. He rests his hand on her hair.

"It's for her to decide," he says. "The hand lesson, remember?"

"Yeah…" Aisa mutters, scuffing a yellow sandal against the hay strewn floor. Dalton turns his attention back to Vivi.

"Until later, Miss?"

"We'll see," Vivi amends. And then out of habit: "It was nice to meet you both. Take care Aisa." And with a final wave she walks in a measured pace out of the stables, feeling them watching her. What was that. What is going on in this place? She wishes she could ask Igaram for advice. She can try, she knows. She can send a message with Karoo and the duck will find him without fail— but then there's always the great risk of interception or worse. So, for right now, she's on her own.

…Or not, she realizes, as she spots Nami across the way, sitting at a nearby picnic table and counting money while Zoro snoozes with his cheek resting against the metal. Nami spots her and waves her over and Vivi can't help but feel relief start to wind through her as she comes to sit beside her, preferring to sit on the table rather than the bench, not wanting her legs trapped at the moment.

"Having fun?" Nami asks.

"Yes, of course…" Vivi says distractedly as she looks for the other three. There's Sanji, somehow having gotten himself involved behind a food stand, Luffy annnd Usopp right behind him. Good. She lets out a breath.

"Liar," Nami says teasingly, swatting Vivi's leg. "Worried as always… But this should be a load off your mind, look." Vivi glances over and blinks. Nami is pulling at her collar, as if inviting Vivi to look down her shirt. It's…it's well a little forward but… Oh there is a large wad of money in her cleavage.

"Where did all that come from?" Vivi says, looking into Nami's face as she tries to fan the heat from her own with the cowboy hat.

"Where do you think?" Nami says, lightly patting Zoro's head. "Though Luffy and Usopp won some and Sanji promised he'd keep the tips. But even just as it is we're about five hundred dollars in the black!" Nami smiles and hugs herself, twisting back and forth, though Vivi suspects she's really hugging the money. "I love me some rodeo!"

Vivi feels a momentary surge of guilt that she's not yet contributed, but pushes it away. She climbs down to sit beside Nami, though facing outward and leaning back against the table on her elbows, feigning casualness.

"I think there's more going on here than it seems," she says in a low voice.

"Well duh. It's a Feeder Event," Nami says with a smile. "I didn't just enter the circuit yesterday."

"Yes but more than usual…and…" She debates on whether to say something or not. She doesn't wish to worry Nami over what may be nothing but… better to be well informed. "Buggy the Clown is here… He's looking for something."

"Well as long as whatever's happening happens to someone else, we're fine. And I know about Buggy. Cabaji has already lost to Zoro three times."

"Think he'd actually try to put up a fight for once," Zoro mutters.

"Well it seems we cleaned him out so you can stop fighting him," Nami says. Zoro raises his head, and glowers at Nami, a look which is somewhat ruined the impression of the table running the length of his cheek.

"I didn't fight him for you or your damn money."

"Oh?" Nami tilts her head. "Then why did you fight him, Mr. Bushido? Some kind of swordsman's honor?"

Zoro smirks, lifting a can of beer.

"To prove I was better."

Nami rolls her eyes and even Vivi is blindsided a little by his cocky attitude…and is mildly impressed despite herself, but that isn't the issue at hand so she tries to bring the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Yes, but, well Buggy isn't unknown and if he's looking for something…"

"Don't worry about Buggy," Nami says. "Seriously. He won't get in our way so long as we don't get in his. Look, Vivi," Nami rests a warm smooth hand on her arm. "We all know how dangerous this place is. We got into this life knowing it…well most of us," she says, casting a glance back to where Usopp has hooked an arm around Luffy's shoulders and was explaining something to the other boy's obvious delight. "But trust me, between Zoro, Sanji and meat on the brain over there, we can handle whatever this place throws at us and then some."

"Blindfolded," Zoro mutters and Vivi believes them though she probably shouldn't. But if there is no cause for concern, there is no cause for concern… And perhaps she can even ask Mr. Dalton if he knows anything about the Oklahoma Tournament. Though, Vivi reminds herself, if he is one of the ones behind setting up this Feeder Event or even participates willingly, he's not a man to be trusted.

"Oii! Guys!" Luffy bellows, and Vivi sees that he has attained a Sanji along the way, and also a clipboard. "Look! Look!" he says with a wild grin, practically smacking Nami in the face with the thing. She's spared only by her own fingers.

"Thanks, Luffy," she says dryly. "Shove it a little harder next time."

Vivi gives her a sympathetic smile and holds out her hands for Karoo who hops down from Usopp's shoulder to waddle over to her and nest himself in her lap. He has all the signs of a very happy messenger duck and Vivi can't be more pleased.

"Watch it, shithead!" Sanji snaps, popping Luffy in the head with a leg and nearly getting Usopp, too.

"Oi!" Usopp snaps. "Watch it! You could have cracked my head open!"

"Ah, you've got a thicker skull than that, shitty longnose," Sanji says with something almost close to what could possibly be termed affection, and he flicks the end of said nose with a finger.

"One day I'm going to kick _you_ in the head," Usopp mutters, rubbing his nose. Vivi shakes her head.

"Rodeo signups?" Nami says. "Luffy this isn't like circuits, you know. You're not fighting a horse."

"I know," Luffy says, plopping on the table and stealing Zoro's beer. Vivi's hand twitches to take it from but but fortunately Zoro takes it back for himself, wrapping Luffy in a headlock to keep him from doing it again. "I wanna ride one of those things again. It's fun."

"Well…" Nami starts. "Wait, again?"

"Yeah! We went to a lot of rodeos when I was growing up. I rode the horses all the time."

"Bull!" Usopp says.

"We kept getting kicked out for eating them," Luffy says, picking his nose. It probably says something that Vivi doesn't doubt a bit of it by now.

"Luffy, you're not supposed to eat the bull, you're supposed to ride it," Nami says. "But if you want to sign up, sure, go ahead."

"I know. Can I have a pen?" He takes the one that Usopp offers and scribbles out his name in big sloppy letters. "But we only went to rodeos when Ace was really mad and that's a lot of hamburger."

"I believe it," Zoro says, tossing back the rest of his beer, then crushing the can against his head and belching. Luffy laughs and Vivi keeps her smile on because, well, that's something to be expected at times like these.

"Do you mind not being such a goddamn Neanderthal?" Sanji grumbles. "There are ladies present."

"The only lady I see bitching is you," Zoro says, taking the clipboard and pen from Luffy and signing his own name. Sanji's eye narrows to a slit and Vivi sighs inwardly. Nami passes Vivi her beer which is somewhat warmed, but Vivi drinks it anyway, spluttering only a little on the taste.

"You wanna say that again, shitty mosshead? I'll kick your ass so hard you won't even be able to sit on the damn toilet."

"I'd like to see you try," Zoro says standing.

"Ah, why don't you compete with the rodeo instead?" Usopp says, holding up his hands. "Whoever can outlast the longest is the best asskicker… for today." And then he strokes his chin, a smirk curling over his face. "Of course that would be me but you guys can compete for second place."

"Shouldn't be too damn hard," Sanji growls, snatching the clipboard from Zoro and scrawling his name. "Just wear a shitty bag so the poor thing doesn't drop dead from the sight of your face."

"Why don't you so it doesn't fall over laughing from the sight of your stupid eyebrow?"

"My eyebrow is cultured, damnit!"

"You look like you're walking around with a dartboard stapled to your head. And if it's so damn cultured why can't we see both of them?" Zoro reaches and Sanji leans back, scowling.

"Touch my hair and you're a shitty dead man."

Zoro grins and puts a hand on his sword. Vivi finishes the beer and sets it to the side. Men… Karoo gives a concerned kweh, and she pets him absently.

"That a promise?"

"Touch Sanji's hair and you'll owe me a hundred dollars," Nami says blandly and then: "Usopp what are you doing?"

Usopp has the clipboard, Vivi notices and is penning his name in for something.

"Signing up," he says innocently.

"Why the hell would I owe you anything for that guy's damn hair?!" Zoro snaps.

"Because women don't drop money on guys with bad haircuts," Nami says, taking the clipboard. "You signed up for the bull, Usopp."

"Woah, really? That's so cool!" Luffy says, gripping the edge of the table and clapping his feet. "You didn't sign up to eat it did you?"

"No!" Usopp swats a hand. "There's not even a sign up for that! And anyway I just happen to be a champion bullrider."

"Women drop money on me?" Sanji says somewhat in the background as swishes his hips back and forth. "I won't let you down ladies of the arenas! Your prince will always be gorgeous."

"Prince of Idiot Kingdom maybe," Zoro says.

"Ahh?! Come again, shitface?!"

And the two start again. Vivi tunes them out and the resultant crash of steel against legs as she peers over Nami's shoulder at the clipboard. Right away she can see the cause of Nami's hesitation.

"It costs money to go for a chance at the bull," Nami says. "A hundred bucks. You're sure you want to do this?"

"Like I said, I'm an expert! I rode bulls all the time back at home. Started when I was five years old and haven't stopped," Usopp says, jerking a thumb at himself.

"Usopp is awesome!" Luffy crows. "I wanna see you do it! It's gonna be amazing!"

"Oh yes, Usopp is stellar," Nami says, handing the clipboard and pen to Vivi. "And you're not going to back out of it, are you?"

"Not a single step."

"Okay, I'll pay the money," Nami says. Then grabs Usopp's shirt and jerks him forward, pressing them nose to nose. "But so help me, if I do, you're getting on that bull or I'll trample you myself."

"Ha…hahaha n-nah I w-won't b-back out at a-all! I'm a ch-champion!"

Vivi stares at the list. It's a reckless thing to do. She could break her neck. She shouldn't be so tempted to sign her name. She could lose everything. But maybe it was the music or the heat of the day, the beer passing through her veins or the sound of the fight just off to her left but she really really wants to take the risk. Luffy leans down.

"If you wanna do it, do it."

"I could get hurt…" Vivi murmurs. Not that she minds for herself per se, but for her people, her mission, everything…

"Yeah, maybe," Luffy says. "But it'll be alright. We'll help you."

She shouldn't. She absolutely should not but… but who knows when she may get a second chance? Vivi bites her lip and signs her name. A shadow falls over her and she looks up to find a man in a red and gold shirt similar to Aisa's. He must work here, too, because he offers them a bland smile

"You guys all signed up?"

"Oh, yes I think so," Vivi says, handing the clipboard to him.

"I see you've signed up for the bull?" The man says. "Well you can pay us back at the end of the night. No welching." And he tips his hat and heads off into the crowd. The aluminum of the picnic table thrums as Luffy bounces his legs up and down.

"This is going to be so so awesome!" he says. "Ahh, I'm getting chills just thinking about it!"

"Me too," Vivi says with a smile. It's so dangerous but why not. Why not?

"Hey," Usopp says. "Oi, oi, oi! Where did the clipboard go?!"

"The guy took it," Luffy says casually. "But he said we can pay the money at the end."

"It should be no problem for our champion, right?" Nami says, sitting back on the bench. Usopp drops to his knees in the grass.

"R-right." And then he clutches at his chest. "Oh I'm an attack of can't-ride-the-bull-or-I'm-going-to-die-disease."

"Too bad. The cure is a hundred bucks," Nami says dryly, passing Vivi another can of beer before popping open one herself. Vivi really shouldn't have more but… she follows suit and takes a sip.

"I think I'd rather just die," Usopp whimpers. Luffy laughs.

"You won't die. If he gets too mad, just bite him."

"That's not how bull riding works!" Usopp roars, surging to his feet. Vivi smiles and shakes her head. Honestly. These two… These people…

"Well?" Nami says, nudging Vivi's shoulder. "Having fun yet?"

"You know? I think I am." She may regret it tomorrow but for right now, even if it's just for a few hours tonight, she regrets nothing.

—  
>There is a buzz in the air. A cool breeze is curling down either side of the stadium walls, getting caught along the sides and ghosting through her sweat soaked bangs. The air smells of beer and horse and excitement and along the wooden stands, hundreds of people are roaring in approval as they watch—either from the big screen or down in the ring itself as the bronco bucks and kicks and snaps and twirls, trying to tear its rider free. It's dangerous. So dangerous. And Vivi feels a little giddy watching it all. Perhaps a bit too much beer, though it was only the can and some that she'd had at the table. But she feels reckless and wild as she cheers with the rest of them, one shoe up on the metal fence. The horse bucks fiercely, sending the rider reeling out onto the stadium ground and staff members rush up to lead the furious kicking horse off.<p>

"Contestant number thirteen!" the announcer says, his voice rocking through the whole stadium. "Three point ten seconds."

Vivi claps politely at the results, watching the young man stagger up, limping only a little as he brushes the dirt from his chaps.

"I know I said to have fun," Nami says from beside her. "But I still can't believe you actually entered."

"Isn't it better than just worrying all the time?" Vivi retorts, sticking out her tongue, then lifting her head to a breeze though trying not to smell too deeply.

"I think it's awesome!" Luffy says from where he's sitting on the fence, grinning hugely. What it is it about that smile that's so infectious?

"You shut up," Nami says, but she's smiling, too.

"Is he okay?" Usopp says from a few feet away, his face buried in his hands as they had been for most of the rounds.

"Nope, torn to shreds," Sanji says in a deadpan.

"Not a piece left," Zoro adds.

"He was lucky, though. Wasn't a shitty bull," Sanji says.

"Shut the hell up! You're not helping, you bastards!" Usopp snaps and Vivi hides a giggle.

"Are you really going to make him ride a bull, Nami?" Vivi asks, watching as the orange haired woman seats herself beside Luffy on the fence. She loses her balance a moment, but Luffy catches the small of her back until she finds it again.

"I'm not going to make him do anything," Nami says, tugging at the hem of her short denim skirt before crossing one leg over the other. "A hundred isn't that much and he'll make enough to pay me back eventually. Probably from his MC cut." She waves a hand. "I won't even charge him interest. So if he wants to chicken out, he can."

"You're quite the ruthless business woman," Vivi says and Nami winks.

"You know it."

"Contestant number fourteen! Get ready!"

That's her. Vivi's heart pounds in her chest and her blood sings. She gives Karoo a kiss on the head for good luck and then moves to the gate. The bronco is a sorrel stallion, with small fine ears and a short black mane. The dark haired woman who is attending the gate gives her a look as she mounts but says nothing. Vivi decides she doesn't care about the look or whatever it means. The leather smell of the saddle floods her senses and the way it creaks under her as she mounts, there are no stirrups and she has to shift to find her center of balance as the horse skitters underneath her. It's been so long since she's been on a horse in any capacity and this one has more energy than any horse she's ever been on. She can feel the muscles tense, the stallion dances in nervous anticipation and tosses his head. Vivi pats his neck.

"Ready?" The dark eyed woman says. Vivi shifts her weight again, slips her hand under the loop in the saddle. Sweat slides down her temple, the glare of the lights surrounding the stadium cut off a little by the edge of her hat. She can hear the roar of the onlookers but behind her and more clear than anything, the cheers of her friends, their voices overlapping, but she can understand everything they say.

"Good luck!" Nami.

"If that shitty horse tries anything I'll bake it into a casserole!" Sanji. She smiles a little at that one.

"Be careful!" Usopp. She hears Zoro grunt, and takes that as a sign that at least he's watching.

"Goo, Vivi!" Luffy crows. The horse dances and she nods to the dark eyed woman who gives her another look and then opens the gate.

The horse charges out and she's nearly thrown off just at the burst of speed but the she clamps her legs around the barrel of his sides and holds on. Her heart seems to leave her chest as the horse leaves the ground, snapping back, her teeth clicking together when it hits the ground and tries to throw her off. It's exhilarating and terrifying all at once.

She feels herself slipping and knows she doesn't have much longer and so waits for the right time, the second all four hooves are on the ground before swinging a leg over and letting falling off, hitting the ground with a jarring breath stealing thud and rolling away from those flashing hooves as the wranglers lead the stallion off. Her heart is still jackhammering against her ribs even as she coughs on the dust of the stadium floor.

But she takes a moment to gather herself and stands, ignoring the twinge of pain down her shin as she picks up her cowboy hat which had fallen and tugs it back on, listening to the approval of the crowd around her. She can see the others waiting for her and waving by the fence, all of them smiling, even Zoro has a smirk and she waves to them, listening to the announcer call her time. Six seconds. It had felt like less than that but she's not complaining.

"You were good!" Nami says as Vivi climbs over the railing, wincing a little. Sanji holds out a hand to help her to the ground and she takes it gratefully, leaning against the bars.

"I used to ride some when I was younger," Vivi says. "But I think I've got rodeo out of my system."

"That's good." Nami clicks her tongue. "You're bleeding again. Here Usopp give me your bag."

Vivi notices the blood slicking down her leg again and now that she does notice, it hurts, but it's nothing more than a dull ache. Another number is called and the cowboy in question goes sauntering past, his spurs clicking. There are others lined up behind him and it suddenly hits Vivi that most of them are wearing striped shirts. There are so many of them. Ten at least. Who knows how many waiting in the stadium. Are they associated with Buggy? Even if they are, does it matter? As Nami said if they stay out of Buggy's way he will stay out of theirs and— it is none of their concern really. But…

No it's not her concern and she won't make it her concern. She fixes a smile on her face, thanking Nami as the final knot of the bandage is tied, then watches Zoro move past as his number is called. He walks with the same easy confidence he does with everything— which seems strange really as he seems flummoxed on how to actually get on the horse, putting the wrong leg up and not seeming to notice until he's facing backwards.

This sends Sanji, Usopp and Luffy into gales of laughter, Nami drags a hand over her face, while the poor man, red faced and spluttering tells them to shut up while he tries to get situated, nearly kicking the poor horse in the head. Vivi smiles but is distracted again by the striped shirt men who seem to be conversing. She purposefully turns away, though keeps them out of the corner of her eye.

Finally Zoro manages to get on the horse right and out of the gate but he doesn't last for long. A few solid bucks of the piebald stallion send the man flying off but his grip is still strong on the loop and he's fairly tugging the horse over as he runs to keep up. A few of the striped shirted men leave and Vivi realizes abruptly that Karoo is missing. He'll be fine, of course. He's a competent duck and knows how to stay out of trouble.

"Oh great," Nami says. "Zoro, you moron."

Vivi's attention is drawn back to the stadium floor just in time to see Zoro hop the fence of the far side of the ring. Luffy laughs.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"I _will_ worry about it," Nami says. "You don't worry about anything and that's why we always get in trouble."

"Don't worry, my goddess," Sanji says. "I'll go look for him after I win."

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," Nami says, fanning herself with her hat. Vivi doesn't blame her. The wind has gone and humidity has sunk in. Even now Vivi can see the low thick clouds creeping over the starts just beyond the glare of the lights.

Sanji's ride is more successful, though he oddly doesn't hold on with his hands, just grips the horse with his legs and doesn't let go. Vivi tries to watch and manages to cheer at the right parts but the more she looks, the more of the striped shirt men seem to walk off and now there are only two left. Are they changing some sort of plan or implementing it? Are they heading toward the barn? Is Aisa in danger?

No— she can't let it worry her so openly. Already Nami is watching her. She smiles under Nami's gaze and pushes her bangs over her ear self consciously. Luffy cheers shrilly and Vivi realizes Sanji's ride is finished and he's made it to the buzzer. She applauds as well. Luffy turns back towards them and jolts to attention almost immediately.

"Oh hey! They're bringing out the bull! Let's go see it!"

"Let's not…" Usopp says, but Luffy is off the fence and striding toward the narrow bull pen as if he hadn't heard.

"Luffy, wait, don't just go over there!" Nami calls after him, then starts trailing behind. "Luffy!"

But the dark haired boy doesn't seem to hear. Usopp swallows and watches them go. He's nervous about this. Understandably so. And it's just how events like these get people in debt.

"Don't worry, Usopp. You really don't have to ride if you don't want to. Nami won't expect a repayment right away and if it needs to be done, I'll foot the bill." She winks at him. She'll just add it to what she'll owe Nami anyway. She should have kept an expense account, really, and reminds herself to jot one down as soon as she can. Usopp's shoulders visibly relax.

"Thanks… Not that I was afraid or anything," he says, waving a hand. "It's just that sort of thing you have to work up to you know? It's the advanced run… Oof course I'm naturally good at it so I don't want to show up anyone whose had lots of practice."

"Of course," Vivi says. "Shall we go see?"

"Yeah, why not," Usopp says, reaching for his bag.

"Oh I'll get that," Vivi says. "I want to look for something. You go on ahead."

"Alright." He waves to her and then hooks his thumbs in his cow print chaps and ambles over, toward the pen, saying loudly: "So this is my foe."

Vivi shakes her head and tries not to think about how small he looks as she digs her peacock slashers out of his bookbag, hooking them to her belt behind her, just in case. Then she shoulders the bag, partly to hide the weapon as she goes to join her friends. A lanky man with a mohawk, wearing the red and yellow of… well an employee, she supposes, is standing beside the pen. His expression is impassive, the sunglasses he wears making it even more so. Luffy is practically in the pen itself, leg hooked over the top bar as he reaches down to pet the bull and Usopp is a bar below him, thrusting in a nervous hand between the bars to do the same. Nami is watching them, arms folded, hips cocked to the side.

"Honestly, I can't take them anywhere," she says. Vivi can't imagine how the other woman can keep up with them but it's almost soothing to watch them pet the beast.

"Luffy seems to have a way with animals," Vivi says. The bull is still, enduring the pats with a kind of patience. It's…almost too serene for an animal that will later, presumably, be throwing riders right and left. Furthermore there is no manure in the pen, fresh or otherwise. Vivi sets Usopp's bag by Nami's feet and goes to take a closer look. He is too clean all over. Not a brand on him. Not even a ring in his nose to control him. She doesn't know much about bulls, true, but the more she looks at him the more something tugs at her.

"He's tame, isn't he?" she says, but the mohawked man merely shrugs. Vivi moves around the pen casually, following a hunch. And sees just what she expected to find, her heart squeezing. There is a livid white scar down the side of his face. From temple to jaw. She hooks her fingers around the bars and says softly:

"Dalton."

The bull looks at her and then looks away, but it's too late. The look is too quick and too human. He is a zoan. Aside from that jaguar man, this is the first she's seen outside of Alabasta. A wild zoan. A created zoan. One of the lucky few who survived madness. Does he know her? Is that why—?

"Hey," the mohawked man says, coming down. "What are you…"

The bull— Dalton, shifts his head and the mohawked man pauses.

"Kamakiri, come here for a second," the dark eyed woman says from where she's standing by the penned horses. The mohawked man at first doesn't seem to want to leave, then he does. There is tension on the woman's face. Vivi has to go to the barn. She knows this now. She has to see what's going on. Now that she knows Dalton is a zoan, he is her responsibility and, by association, so is Aisa. Is that little girl a zoan, too? Is that why she was so nervous? Are they making children go through that horrible horrible process?

"Vivi?" Nami says and Vivi blinks at her, realizes she's clutching the bar so hard, rust is flaking off on her fingers. Vivi unclenches her teeth and smiles, wiping her hands off on her shorts.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. I just have to go to the bathroom."

"You must have to go really bad," Usopp says. Nami's mouth screws to one side, obviously not buying it and Luffy is watching her with an unreadable expression. Even smudged by the shadow of the cowboy hat, his eyes are piercing.

"Yes, I've been wanting to watch Luffy ride but I think I should go instead."

"Vivi…" Nami starts, and seems to want to say more but Luffy interrupts.

"It's okay. Do what you want," he says. "Need help?"

"Oi," Usopp swats Luffy's shoulder with the back of his hand. "I know you're dumber than most but you don't ask a girl that. Why would she need your help to do that kind of thing anyway?"

"I'll be fine, thank you," Vivi says, deciding to leave Usopp confused for now. She heads away, down the line of waiting participants. As she goes she hears Luffy saying:

"Can I get on?" as if someone else had stared crevices into her spine not a few seconds ago. Vivi shakes her head and tries not to think about it. There are no striped shirts in line now. Vivi waits until no one is watching before hanging a left and ducking into the stables.

It's dim in here, only a few lights casting orangey pools on the ground. Most of the main lights overhead have been turned off. To her benefit, yes, but who elses? Vivi pulls the flails from her belt, holding them folded lightly in her hands and keeps to the shadows. She can't help but feel a little vulnerable. Usually there was Igaram looking out for her. Acting as the watch or even doing the reconnaissance in her stead. But she can't ask Luffy or any of the others for more help. It is too much already.

She presses that from her mind and continues her journey, looking for any sign of the little girl. Despite her caution, she's almost caught when a striped shirt walks by. She ducks into an empty stall just in time. He glances in the direction and she presses herself against the wall, holding her breath until he moves on. Once she does she lets it out silently, waiting for an opportune moment. A moment later, though, the confident clack of boots on the hardwood floor keeps her where she is.

"Bo—er Captain Buggy! We haven't found anything yet! Commander Mohji is still looking but—"

"_Why_ am I surprised that you're still incompetent? All this time and we've got _nothing_?!"

"Well not exactly nothing. Some people—uh—the new recruits we interviewed, said they saw the dog with a little girl. We tried to put the lean on the Brahma guy and a few others but they wouldn't give it up. You know how it goes."

"Who did you say has a big red nose?" Buggy says, voice low and sinister.

"I didn't! I said that's how it goes! That's how it go—" The man is cut off with a thunking noise and Vivi winces as she hears him gurgle. What is_wrong_with that man?

"Looks like I'll have to do things the hard way," Buggy says, presumably to himself. She hears him walking away and waits until the steps have faded before peeking around the corner. The striped shirt is lying slumped on the ground. Vivi shakes her head and since the coast is clear, moves on. Buggy wants the dog? Why the dog? Well if he wants it, he's obviously not afraid to hurt others to get it. She's already seen how brutal he can be but if he's served in any capacity under Bloody Roger, that's only the beginning of his brutality. She must find Aisa. Get her out of here somehow. Her and the dog. And then return to Dalton and see what is going on. See how she can help.

But for right now, she searches, squinting in the darkness for anything she might find. And then it seems she's found something. Behind this dirty haystack, mixed liberally with manure, is a small door, the seams of it nearly blending into the wood. Vivi sets her flails at her back once more, picking her way over and carefully wedging her fingers in the little door and wedging it open.

Something yellow bursts from the darkened doorway, right for her face. Vivi yelps, stepping back, her foot sliding on something slick keeping the yellow thing from hitting her on the face. It takes her a moment to recognize.

"Karoo?!" she says, remembering somehow to keep her voice down.

"Kweh?!"

"It's you!" the girl says in a stage whisper. Vivi catches the duck as he flutters down and only has time to stare at the dim outline of the girl's face.

"What was that?!" a man's voice shouts.

"Come on!" Aisa says, and Vivi feels a small hand wrap around her wrist. She ducks, nearly bent double and hurries into the small doorway. It's a tiny room, big enough only for her to crouch. Meant for hiding or so it seems because there's nothing else in it. She sees the outline of Aisa closing the door before the room is cast in darkness. Something cold and wet presses against her leg and she claps a hand over her mouth to stifle a surprised noise, reaching down with the other to touch whatever it is and finds wiry fur. It must be the dog. There is the sound of running feet and shouting and someone walks close to where they are hiding, close enough that he cast shadows on the few cracks of light that sneak in, but then he is gone.

"Is your animal form fast?" Aisa says in hushed tones. "Can you get out of here?"

"I don't have an animal form," Vivi murmurs back. So that means Dalton is open about his abilities— at least to those that work here.

"It's okay… We like animal people. And I know you are since Shushu can smell any animal person even if they try to hide."

It must be some sort of mistake. Unless…

"Can Shushu smell Karoo— my duck— as well?"

The girl hesitates, giving Vivi her answer, but she waits for Aisa to explain.

"Yeah…it's how we found him… But… He's not really a small person is he?"

"No…" Now it's Vivi's turn to hesitate, wondering what exactly she should say and how much… "Karoo is… Karoo was born with the same thing that makes animal people." And it was said that the royal line of Alabasta also carried the faintest strains of the devil's seed from Calgara's time. That it was genetic somehow. Perhaps this proved it.

"Oh…" Aisa says, sounding disappointed. "I thought Uncle Dalton had found some friends…"

Vivi wants to ask…but there is little time for it. She must figure out what to do. How to get Aisa out without involving the others. Perhaps if Buggy realizes the dog is out of his reach…or believes it isn't here, he will leave this place and Vivi won't have to involve Luffy or the others.

"What does Buggy want with Shushu?"

"I don't know…but he was here all last summer trying to get him… Mama might know why…"

"I see…" Vivi may ask her eventually, but for right now… "First let's get you and Shushu out of here." At least out of the barn, away from the stadium. Perhaps they could make their way back to the car.

"You take Shushu," Aisa says. "I want to stay and help Mama and Kamakiri and Uncle Dalton and everyone else."

Vivi presses her lips together. She understands the sentiment. She truly does. But Aisa will cause more harm than good staying here. She'll only end up a liability and may even get hurt. There is no time for this conversation. No time to make her understand. The easy way would just be to trick her, say they will return for those she cares about… The hard way will be trying to make her get it… Some things need time, as Father would say. Even if you don't have it. Vivi closes her eyes briefly, thinks of the best way to say it, and nods…

"Your Mama…and the others… they all go to great lengths to protect Shushu, right?"

"Yeah…" the little girl says in a soft voice. The dog wuffles quietly in the dark and Vivi can faintly see the girl petting him.

"And right now, you're the only one who can protect him. You're like his bodyguard. Where he goes, you go."

Even unto hell itself, as Igaram had told her once, trying to comfort her. It hadn't. It had given her nightmares. She understands the sense in it even if she hates the idea.

"Do you understand?" Vivi says when Aisa remains quiet.

"Uh huh…"

"Good… and don't worry, it'll all work out…" she squeezes the girl's arm comfortingly. It's an empty promise for right now since Vivi can't tell what might happen. But sometimes you just have to make those sorts of promises and hope…

They sit in silence a little longer, and when no one seems to be around, Vivi sends Karoo out first to check the way. She watches him in tense silence for a moment before he finally turns and gives them the wing up. Vivi squeezes Aisa's arm again and they creep out of the hidden room. It's tough to straighten all the way and her legs are a little cramped from having crouched for so long, but she fights off the feeling as she leads Aisa through the stables, heading for the side door that she came in. This is so easy. Vivi tries not to think, too easy, since there is no telling how many striped shirts will be outside. At least Karoo is the vanguard, checking the way at a fast waddling pace. They can make it! They can. The side door is just there. A beacon. The first step to freedom.

Gesturing for Aisa to stay behind her, Vivi slowly pushes the door open to fresh air, muggy but clean. Karoo goes out ahead, looking back and forth. Then the roar of the crowd changes, sounding surprised and two gunshots blister through the air, making her jolt. Oh no… oh no that can't be good. Frustration wells up in her. Why can't things just work out now and then?

"What's going on?!" Aisa cries, tugging at her shirt. "What is it?" She's too loud. Vivi wants to tell her to hush but Aisa is afraid and with good reason. Vivi pushes her frustration aside.

"Shh. Shh. We'll see," she says.

There is the squealing feed of a megaphone as Vivi is creeping around the door and she pauses as she hears and sees what she should have expected. The arena ringed by striped shirts and more she can see up in the stands. Buggy is standing in the center of the stadium floor, gun pointed at the bull. Mr. Dalton… Who is lying on the ground, blood pooling around him, his shoulder and ribs bloody. Luffy is there, too, because of course he is, picking himself up off the ground, fists and shoulders tight with rage.

"My name is Captain Buggy and I'll be _shutting down_ this little rodeo…" And then in a lower register that sends chills down Vivi's spine. "And if you don't give me what I came for, I'll be shutting _you_ down."

In the ensuing silence, she can just hear Luffy's voice.

"What the hell did you shoot him for, Big Nose? I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?!" his shriek makes the megaphone squeal again. Vivi winces and wishes she could slap Luffy across the head. He needs to stop making it worse!

"You," Luffy says after the noise has died away.

"That's it. You're dead," Buggy says. "You people! Give me the dog or he's dead, too." Dalton stirs, Buggy shoots again and he goes crashing back down.

"STOP IT!" Luffy roars. Buggy laughs.

"I have the gun, brat. Don't you know the one with the gun makes the rules?" and then quickly as Luffy starts forward. "Come one step closer and I'll blow his face open."

"Uncle Dalton!" Aisa cries and Vivi realizes the girl has snuck around the door as well. Some of the striped shirts start to turn and Vivi grabs the girl by the collar and drags her back into the stable. Aisa cries out and struggles against her, clawing at her arms to get free and Vivi grabs her shoulders, gently but firmly, trying to calm her down.

"Shh. Aisa, shh you can't go out there. You have to stay where it's safe."

"But Uncle Dalton!" Aisa grabs at her arms, tears and snot streaming down her face. She grabs at Vivi's arms with too small hands. "He's hurt. They're going to kill him like they did Papa."

Her voice strikes Vivi in the chest. The desperate note. Everything about her is desperate but what can be done? What can Vivi do about it? She half wants to give Buggy the dog. To make him go away. But that will go against what Aisa has fought so hard to protect. Perhaps Mr. Dalton as well. She owes it to him to not let it happen.

"I'm running out of _pati_ennce!" Buggy sing songs. Another shot. Aisa jerks as if she's the one that's been struck, craning her neck as if to see what's going on. There has to be something Vivi can do. She just needs to think. Think. She looks around for something. Anything to inspire her or that she can use… and spots a feed sack near the door. If she can find something to put in it…

Then she knows. She glances at Karoo who is watching her as if, somehow, he's come to the same conclusion. 'Will you?' she mouths to the duck, knowing that, somehow, some way, he'll understand. Sweat pops out over his feathers and for a moment he looks terrified…but then he salutes with a trembling wing.

"K-kweh!"

Vivi bows her head in a grateful nod and then turns her attention back to Aisa.

"Listen to me, I'll take care of this, okay?" she tells the girl. "Take Shushu and go hide until someone you trust comes and gets you. Do you understand?"

"Be his bo-bodyguard," the girl says, wiping the snot away with her arm. Vivi wishes she had a handkerchief and checks her pockets just in case. She doesn't find one but inadvertently touches one of the peacock slashers.

"Exactly. Keep him safe." And so Aisa wouldn't feel completely vulnerable… Vivi unhooks one of the slashers and hands it to her. "Keep yourself safe… and be careful. It's sharp.

Aisa nods and beckons toward Shushu and the two run off into the gloom. Vivi takes a deep breath, but time is ticking by so she snatches up the sack and holds it open for Karoo to jump in before lifting it. Almost immediately he begins to struggle, making small choking sounds and Vivi panics, about to rip the bag open when she realizes it's barking. Or…an attempt anyway. Good enough.

Shoulders back, head up, she heads toward the arena. Focused on the man standing at the center of it. Somewhere off to the side, she hears Usopp stage whisper her name, but ignores him. Ignores everything but that man. Her heart drumming in her ears so loud she's sure the entire stadium can hear it.

She's stopped only when she reaches the fence and a striped shirt grabs her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growls and Vivi's heart tightens as she sees Buggy caress the trigger of the gun. She takes a deep breath, filling her lungs and speaks from her diaphragm.

"Stop!" Her voice is louder than she expects but not yelling. It drops into the air like a stone. "I have what you are looking for, Buggy the Clown," she says. He squints at her, though jerks up the gun as Luffy tries to take another step.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Buggy says. Vivi tries to start forward but the striped shirt grabs her arm again. She turns the imperial glare on him, lifting her head and saying with her eyes that if he does not unhand her, he will not have a hand to do it with. He lets her go. Vivi climbs over the railing as gracefully as she can and approaches Buggy, lifting the bag where Karoo struggles all the more.

"That doesn't matter. I have what you came for."

"She has a weapon, Captain Buggy!" a man calls and Vivi fights to keep her expression calm. Buggy smirks.

"How _stupid_ do you think I am?"

"I apologize," Vivi says, knowing she must, softening the edges of her voice just a touch. She unhooks the remaining flail from the back of her belt and lets it drop to the ground. "As you can see I'm unarmed now."

"Take it," Buggy says. Vivi shifts as one of the men dart out to get it to keep him in her sight. The man's smirk is not half as chilling as the one Buggy gives her, his makeup seeming vibrant in the light. Though rather than seem ridiculous, it only makes him feel larger than life. Like the evil clowns at carnival rides. She would have preferred if he were plastic. As she gets closer another voice stops her cold, sweat sliding down the back of her neck.

"Don't…" it's low and gasping, filled with pain, but unmistakably Dalton. "I don't mind if I die…"

"A little closer," Buggy says, jerking the gun. "Or he really will." And Vivi obeys, feeling the man's gaze on her, pleading and too human even though he is still very much a bull.

"Please…" Dalton says.

"Stop right there," Buggy says. Vivi does. Karoo picks up the flailing and 'barking'. "Now throw it."

"Vivi, don't!" Luffy says, his voice high and tight. "The bull guy said…"

"I know," Vivi glances at him. "But sometimes we don't get the luxury of that choice. Sometimes we just have to do what's hard and trust that we will pull through somehow." She doesn't know if Luffy gets it. He seems to, giving her a long look before glancing away. Whether he does or not, at least he doesn't go charging in.

"How charming," Buggy says. "Protip: _it won't happen_! Dahahaha! Now then…" He flexes his fingers. "My prize?"

Vivi apologizes silently to Karoo and throws the bag the distance. It lands with a thud in the dirt and Karoo goes still. She holds her breath as Buggy approaches it, still keeping his gun trained on Dalton. He seems to move in slow motion and Vivi can feel the eyes of everyone on them. She wants to look at Luffy. Give him some sort of hint. But that's too much of a risk so she will just have to trust he'll know when the time is right.

Buggy opens the bag and everything seems to happen at once. Karoo flies out, a quacking rage, pecking at the clown's face and beating him with his wings, and Luffy bolts forward. Buggy curses violently and flings the duck into the railing but Luffy is there.

Vivi can see everything in vivid movement, Karoo smacking against the railing and falling over it, Luffy landing in front of Buggy, sandaled foot pivoting on the dirt, as he pulls his caged fist forward and slams it right into that big red nose.

Buggy is launched into the air, twists once and then falls hard onto the dirt about a foot away, the gun skittering out of his reach and disappearing somewhere under the railing.

"Boss Buggy!" his men cry in unison.

"It's Captain, you bastards!" Buggy snaps, getting to his elbow. Vivi wants to get at Karoo. The poor duck is lying in a feathery heap just beyond the railing. But she'll have to get past Buggy, too and he's lumbering to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Who do you think you're messing with anyway, you brat kid?" Buggy says, flexing his arms downward and his hands clenching into fists.

"A stupid clown," Luffy says, folding his arms.

"Yes a stupid clown. Haha _NO_! I am going to build the strongest gang— crew! This world has ever seen! You are _looking_ at the _future King of the World_!" He spreads his arms. "Am I right?"

Silence.

"I SAID: Am I right?!"

A collective sound of recognition goes through the striped shirts.

"Boss Buggy!" they start to chant, scattered, and then all at once. "Boss Buggy! Boss Buggy!"

"IT'S CAPTAIN!" Buggy bellows. And the men change almost immediately. Though this time with a frantic edge to their voice.

"Captain Buggy! Captain Buggy! Captain Buggy!"

"Well?" Buggy says with a leer. "Aren't you _impressed_?!"

"No way. You're an idiot," Luffy says, picking his nose. Vivi sighs inwardly. Doesn't he have any tact at all? "Shut up and fight me."

"You want a fight?" Buggy lifts his hands, crossing them over his chest. "You'll get one!" Vivi spots the tell tale glint between his fingers. Daggers! She throws herself against Luffy's shoulder, sending them both sprawling to the dirt and half protecting Dalton as the daggers go sliding through the air in the spot that they'd been standing. Luffy's cowboy hat lands a few feet away, a dagger straight through it.

"AAH! MY HAT! YOU BASTARD!" Luffy cries. How is he— Why is— _That's not a priority_!

"Serves you right," Buggy says. "Eat metal!" He throws another dagger and Luffy throws himself back, the edge of the dagger skimming just over his nose. Vivi uses the scant seconds to take Luffy's straw hat from his back and put it on his head, trying to impress on him the seriousness of the moment by pressing down on his head and murmuring into his ear.

"I'll get Mr. Dalton out of here."

"Okay!" Luffy says. Buggy has another set of knives, his arm swinging down. Vivi flinches, putting herself solidly in front of Dalton— Luffy springs to his feet just in front of her, grabbing Buggy's wrist before he can complete the downward stroke and twisting his arm sharply before throwing him over his shoulder and back into the dirt.

Vivi scrambles to her feet, twisting around to help Dalton who she faintly registers is human again as she helps him stand. His leg is wounded and he's trailing crimson onto the dirt. He's much too heavy for her to carry alone but she wraps an arm around his waist and tries to help him the best she can.

"Thank you," he murmurs in a rough voice, laced with pain. "Aisa. Shushu."

"They're safe," Vivi says back in a whisper. For now. Please she hoped it continued to be so.

"Don't just _stand_ there, you idiots!" Buggy shrieks. "Attack! Stop them!"

Striped shirts start to swarm into the arena. There are so many of them. Even more than she suspected. And some of the youth are joining them, their faces open and grinning. There are too many for her to fight!

"Leave me," Dalton says.

"I won't!" Two of the striped shirts come charging at her and Vivi reaches for her slasher only to realize she doesn't have it. All she can do is slam against Dalton to push him out of the way as the men go charging past but there are more coming.

"Then hold on," Dalton says… and before she can ask, she feels him shifting underneath her, arm bulging, body bending as the bull breaks free.

"No please, don't! You're hurt!" And for him to have to use this! For everyone to see! But she knows there is no choice. Even still she refuses to get on and burden him, watching him charge the men, tossing them aside with his horns. She pulls her hands into fists and charges alongside of him, trying to clear a path.

She clips one man in the jaw but he doesn't seem to care, only smirks. Vivi flinches as his fist comes rocketing toward her face. There is a fwipping sound and bola comes spinning out of nowhere, snapping around his wrist, the weighted end cracking him in the face and sending him crashing to the ground. Vivi looks over her shoulder. There is the dark eyed woman on the sorrel, the mohawked man beside her on the piebald, shooting into the crowd.

"We'll take care of Dalton, Princess!" the woman calls. "Worry about yourself!"

Vivi nods and gets out of the way as they come charging in, wooping. More guns are going off everywhere. She looks to Luffy. He's fighting heavily. Bleeding from a dozen different cuts from the knives between Buggy's fingers and the dagger set in the toe of his boot. She should go help him. But Karoo! That's right! Karoo! She has to go find him! A familiar shriek comes nearby and she whips around to see Nami and Usopp being chased along the outside of the arena by a bunch of men armed with swords and one with a fizzing cartoonish bomb that nevertheless packs real danger.

"Do something!" Usopp calls over the chaos.

"You do something! You're the man!" Nami shrieks back. Vivi should go… But Karoo. Luffy makes a gagging noise and VIvi turns to see that one of the knife boots seems to have connected to his side and he goes sprawling on the ground, gagging. Luffy!

"Well well," says a voice behind her. "Look who's alone." She turns to see the Buggy's Boys swordsman, Cabaji, balancing back and forth on the unicycle. There is a knot of striped shirts behind him, leering as they make their way through the cut fence. Cabaji unsheathes one of his glinting swords. "I came to claim a head and now I'll get one."

"You're really looking to get beat, huh?" says a dark voice in the cluster of striped shirts. There is the sound of sheathing metal and they all stiffen and fall at once like an opening flower to reveal Zoro standing there, unscathed and smirking. "Fine by me. I'll—"

"Oh no you don't, you shithead!" Sanji snarls, popping out of nowhere and back kicking Zoro so that he has to block and defend it at the last second. Vivi feels a headache coming on, spurned by the rocking explosion of one of those stupid bombs going off. Do all their fights turn out like this?!

"What the hell are you doing?!" Zoro snaps.

"Look, Land of the Lost! I didn't spend all my shitty time looking for you just so you can take all the cool lines. I'm the one that saves the ladies. Me! Not some overgrown excuse for fridge mold."

"You wanna start something, Cook?!"

"I'll start it and finish it!"

"I guess your head is mine after all," Cabaji says and Vivi can't even find it in herself to worry as he flips the blade. "Say your pray—"

"Get lost already asshole!" Sanji snaps, kicking Cabaji under the chin and sending him straight up so fast his unicycle takes a moment to fall over.

Alright. Okay. She turns in place, taking stock of what's going on. Luffy is up again, staggering a little but so is Buggy. Nami and Usopp are fighting from the stands with a small cluster of cowboy hat wearing people. Dalton is nowhere to be seen but the dark eyed woman and the mohawked man have been pinned in one corner of the arena, a bigger man who seems to be an employee, helping them but he has already been battered. …and the stable is on fire.

Aisa!

"Mr. Sanji." She grabs the cook's arm and he stops mid kick to a striped shirt to glance at her. "Please find Karoo. He's hurt. Somewhere that way." She apologizes internally about making Karoo second on her priorities. He deserves more than that. But it is what it is right now.

"Anything for sweet Vivi!" Sanji says, finishing the kick to the center of the man's chest and sending him hurtling backward.

"Mr. Roronoa, could you please follow me?" He nods and follows, though moves a little ahead when he seems to understand what she means, knocking people out of her path as she races toward the stable. It's burning pretty well now and her heart lurches. Is Aisa still in there? Does she know?! She's so concerned she almost forgets to point Zoro where she intends him to go, to help those few left save Dalton, if he is even still alive…

But she won't think about that.

Zoro gone where he should, Vivi races toward the stable, launching herself over the railing and landing in a roll as her leg unexpectedly gives out on her. It's bleeding again. And has been. It doesn't matter. Panicked horses bolt out of the stable and she dodges out of their way before darting in, the baking heat of the fire hitting her like a hand across the face.

The underside of the roof is starting to burn and there is Aisa in the central aisle, crouched over the dog, slasher a few feet away and out of her short arms reach while the lion tamer Mohji stands over her, his hands on his hips and grinning. It's the grin she can't stand. The happiness at another person's misery.

"I don't care whether you're alive or dead," Mohji is saying. "Captain Buggy just wants the dog. Richie!" he calls over his shoulder and Vivi's eyes widen as she sees the lion prowling up from behind him. She starts running, eyes on the slasher.

"Sic her," Mohji says. Vivi picks up speed as the lion charges, throwing herself into a slide so that she can snatch the slasher from the ground and breaking into a roll just as the lion leaps.

"Neck Brace!" she cries out, flinging the slasher up to wrap around the lion's neck. Blood spots under the blades as she leans back, using her whole weight, bracing her other hand around the edge of the nearest part of the flail to change the lion's trajectory just enough so that he's within a hair's breadth of crashing into Aisa. The girl shrieks and tumbles out of the way.

"Aisa get out of here," Vivi says. It's dangerous outside as well but at least things are not on fire.

"You…" Mohji says, gritting his teeth. "What did you do to Richie?!"

"If you care for him, get out of here," Vivi says, standing and gripping the flail, tightening it a little around the lion's neck. The thing seems to whimper and she almost feels sorry for it.

"I'll get you back for that!" he says, pulling a whip from his belt. Damn. Vivi bites her lip. If only she had the other slasher! He uncurls the whip, and Vivi braces, trying to decide which to do. Let the lion go, fight the whip.

"Oryaaaaa!" The high pitched shriek comes from behind her and Aisa charges forward, throwing herself bodily at Moji and plowing her head into his stomach. The lion tamer chokes, bent double and falls to the ground.

"Aisa!" Vivi says, surprised and afraid. "What are you doing?! Get out!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone in here!" Aisa says.

"Aisa, please!"

"No!"

There is a creak and Vivi glances up just in time to see a burning beam come hurtling down and taking a lot of the roof with it. Vivi throws herself against the girl, sending them both crashing to the ground. She clenches her teeth, making a strained sound as something heavy hits her back and again. And then something hits her on the back of her head and sends stars splintering through her eyes and when they are gone, everything is black.


	20. For Good, Weight of the World

A/N: Due to the overwhelming length of this chapter, I'll be splitting it into two parts.

Though to be clear, Chapter Twenty: Part II will all take place in the past. This is just so you aren't reading a NaNo Novel worth of fic at once. haha

* * *

><p><strong>For Good<strong>

Vivi reclined on the rose and gold patterned duvet, the pillows soft against her back, protecting her from the ornate wood of the headboard. The mid-morning sun streamed in and over the keyboard of her laptop which she balanced on her legs, as she went through some memos that Aswa had compiled for her. Really, her mother-in-law worked much too hard and Vivi wished she wouldn't. She honestly didn't mind if the woman did only half of what she did for the company and Vivi could never tell whether it was because she loved her career or the people in it. Well, her and Toto's anniversary was coming up wasn't it? Vivi slid the bluetooth in her ear and speed dialed Terracotta's number.

"Yes, dear?" the woman said after a single ring.

"Hello, Terracotta. Are you busy?" Vivi said.

"Of course not. I was just making the shopping list for next week. How is Miss Cindry working out for you?"

"Oh just fine." Vivi smiled fondly. The shopping list was more of an extravaganza. Though there was only Father in the house just now, there were always at least three or four guests, not to mention personal staff and frequent dinner parties. "I just wanted to check, Toto and Aswa's anniversary is soon, right?"

"Yes, Princess. Actually it's next month on the twenty-third. Were you thinking of sending them somewhere?"

Vivi felt a flush creep across her cheeks and put her fingers to them.

"Am I really that transparent?"

Terracotta chuckled.

"I have known you since you were a baby, you know," Terracotta said. "You have very few secrets from me, my dear. Tell me where and I'll make the arrangements."

"You really needn't!" Vivi held up her hands, even though Terracotta couldn't see them. "I know you have a lot on your plate so—"

"It's nothing. Please, allow me. I've been arranging the travel plans for the Nefertari family since your mother was your age. I know just who to call and what to set up. Won't take me but five minutes." Vivi somehow doubted that it would only be five minutes, but she smiled fondly, letting out a soft silent breath. It was partly a matter of personal pride, she knew, and because of that…

"Well you know, Aswa has always talked about returning to her homeland in style…"

"Perfect. One Cleopatra Cruise coming up! Maybe I can convince someone at the consulate to allow us to use a litter…"

"Make sure she's comfortable with it at least," Vivi said with a laugh. "Aswa is fairly shy."

"I know my Aswa. Don't you worry, my dear. Terracotta won't let you down."

"Thank you," Vivi said, telling herself that she would somehow plan a big trip for Terracotta and Igaram's anniversary this summer without that woman finding out like she did every year. Vivi stretched, lacing her fingers together and stretching her arms out in front of her, palms out and then got back to work, checking her email. There was another e-mail from Miss Keimi, thanking Vivi profusely for the opportunity for her and her master to come and work as a side branch of Empire Fashions, but ultimately refusing a face to face meeting. It was a pity. Crimin Fashions had such potential, but they were limited by a rather small shop on Etsy and hampered further by shipping and material costs.

She flexed her fingers and tried to channel Luffy as she wrote Keimi that she understood and that a face to face wasn't necessary but if the woman should change her mind, here are the details. Then she tackled a dozen more emails of varying degrees of frustration.

"Vivi Nefertari!"

The slamming door made her jump and she blinked, hands poised over the keyboard at Nami who was standing in what she'd slept in, but her hair nevertheless brushed and pulled back into a low ponytail. One hand was propped on her hip and the other carried a covered tray.

"Nami…?" Vivi said.

"Don't you Nami me in that tone of voice." Nami kicked the door closed with her foot and came closer, setting the tray on the bedside table before, flopping on the bed and scowling in Vivi's face so close Vivi could smell her breath.

"That doesn't look like resting," Nami said.

"But I am resting," Vivi said. "I'm practically lying down and— Nami…!" She protested as the woman pulled her laptop away.

"That's not resting and you forgot this." She reached over and put the tray on Vivi's lap. "I'll be right back." Nami swung off the bed. Vivi lifted the cover off the tray and smiled. There was a bowl of oatmeal, filled with fruit with blueberries in a heart shaped design over the surface, with a cut strawberry heart in the very center. There was toast to the side, also heart shaped and a little hardboiled egg in which someone had taken the time to paint a very tiny Sanji with a heart in his eye proclaiming: 'I 3 You, Vivi!'.

"I forgot this, did I?" Vivi said as Nami came back with her own tray and a plastic bottle of orange juice which she handed to Vivi. "Room service has become remarkably personal this morning."

"Right?" Nami said. "There was a tray out there, you know, but everything had gone cold because someone wasn't paying attention."

"Oh… I'd completely forgotten…" Vivi said, feeling a blush staining her cheeks. Nami waved a spoon at her before uncovering her own tray which had more in the way of bacon and eggs but with a fruit salad with more heart shaped fruit and Sanji swooning at her from a napkin.

"I noticed."

"I hope Mr. Sanji didn't go to any trouble."

"Of course he did." Nami pinched her cheek hard. "But he would anyway because it makes him feel good. Honestly, after this long you'd think you'd have gotten used to the idea that people care about you."

"Yes. Alright. I understand, I'm sorry," Vivi said, mostly so that Nami would let go. Nami did and Vivi rubbed the sore spot a moment before deciding that Nami was right. It would certainly cheer him up to be able to do something…and she couldn't push away such a thoughtful breakfast for later. She took a bite of the oatmeal and it was delicious as usual though a surprise every time. Just the right hint of cinnamon and it was even a little lumpy just how she liked it. She wasn't even aware Sanji knew that.

"Did he come along with it? I'd like to thank him."

"Nah, he sent it along with Usopp and the others," Nami waved her hand. "He and Chopper are taking everyone on a Christmas Tree tour. We're going to meet them at Raymond's when they're done… maybe around two or three I think."

"I see you have my entire day planned out for me," Vivi said, mildly amused.

"Damn right I do."

"Well then, Master Scheduler. After I eat, let me just check some emails and we can go down to the massage parlor."

"Parlor yes, emails no."

Vivi sighed lightly. She understood Nami's concern. Truly she did but…

"Just a few."

"Vivi… When is the last time you had a vacation?" Nami asked, giving her a hard look. Vivi opened her mouth. "Without checking your e-mail?" the woman added and Vivi shut it again, cracked the egg, picture side up, and focused on peeling it, trying to preserve as much as the picture as she could.

"The world is not going to end just because you don't check your email for one day, or even two," Nami said, bumping against her shoulder.

"But the massage parlor doesn't open until twelve…"

"That's alright. Oh I know!" Nami snapped her fingers. "You can help me pick out some of the pictures for the Christmas Party."

"Oh of course." It was sort of a tradition now. Nami cornered them all one by one to pick out pictures and videos that would be displayed on the projector. It was hard and sometimes painful but— Vivi sometimes suspected that everyone put themselves through it so they could ingrain the past into their minds. Ingrain Luffy there. So they would never forget what it had been like and they could carry on another year.

"Good. I have most of it on our shared drive." Nami put her own tray to the side and pulled Vivi's laptop onto her lap. Vivi was about to offer to tell Nami the passwords but realized with some bemusement that Nami already seemed to have them. Well then.

"Should I be worried?" Vivi said, sipping at her orange juice with an innocent air.

"I'd say so. You used the same ones you did six years ago. You really need to change it up, Vivi."

"I keep forgetting to get around to that."

"So I noticed." And then giving Vivi a side glance. "Eat."

"I'm eating." She set the eggshell aside and ate the boiled egg with a pinch of salt from the packet Sanji had provided. How he wasn't inundated with female attention… well she could sort of understand why. She allowed herself, somewhat meanly, to wonder if he would even know what to do with said attention if he got it.

"There we go," Nami said and right away, Vivi spotted the pictures she wanted.

"Oh Santo Domingo. We haven't had any of those yet have we?"

"No I don't think so. But we're going to have to limit the bathing suit shots. You know I give Sanji the camera for two hours…"

"Surely there can't be that many…" Vivi said. Nami gave her a look and opened a subfolder entitled SanjiCam and immediately pressed her lips together to keep from smiling too much. That was…women in bikinis were no strangers to Santo Domingo and Sanji seemed to have captured every one of them. And when had Vivi ever been in _that_ pose?

"Who…who has seen these?"

"Oh don't worry, this is the admin account. I keep those kinds of thing under lock and key. I think maybe at most Robin has because she finds it fun to get around my security. But it helps…" Nami added quickly as if she thought Vivi was concerned. "The only person who could get in here would really have to want to."

"I see…" Vivi said, not particularly worried about Nico Robin seeing anything. She was a sensible woman if nothing else.

"Anyway, no, let's leave these poor women to their anonymity. Let's see…" There were so many pictures. Some of which Vivi hadn't seen in years. There were some of her family, too. Father reclining on an innertube. Igaram and Teracotta walking side by side in the sunset. Pell and Chaka struggling to push each other in the pool. And…her and Koza at a cabana. His hand over hers in a rare display of public affection. She could still remember the warmth of it and the shock of the gesture. But then the heat which had curled from the center of her chest. She always forgot about that one until she saw it again.

"You guys make a cute couple," Nami said as they gazed at the picture. Vivi drew her knees up and linked her arms around them.

"You think so? Sometimes we hardly seem to be in the same room together to justify that."

"Does that bother you?" Nami asked, tilting her head.

"No. Not really." And it didn't. Their lives were too big for it to be just the two of them frequently. And too separate. Koza had his projects, Vivi had hers. It would probably change once the baby was born but for now she was content with how things were.

"Is there anyone special in your life?" Vivi asked and Nami gave her a wry smile, mouth twisting to one side.

"About ten of them…"

"No, I mean special special."

"For right now they are as special special as I want."

"I see." It was expected, really. Nami had a lot to take care of. For all that she poked at Vivi for working too hard, she worked just as hard herself these days. Maybe harder than anyone was aware. But maybe that was why they got along so well.

In any case, she said no more about it, finishing her meal as they looked at more pictures. Some of which Vivi had seen many times before. Group shots were a favorite tradition and there were so many of those, but some more special than others. Vivi smiled as Nami selected the one of them outside Mr. Dalton's Rodeo. No matter how that had ended up, they had been together and some of it had been fun. Not that she would go back to those days.

"Let's do some videos, too," Nami murmured, seemingly half to herself and opened a different file.

"Champion?" Vivi said, spotting a file name she hadn't seen before. "What's that?"

"Oh my god, you haven't seen this yet?" Nami said. "Here, sit back. I have to show you."

Vivi grinned as Nami set it to full screen, watching in anticipation. For the moment it was just somewhere outside in the dark, the crowd murmuring in the background. At some distance was the glimmering lights of a ferris wheel and a few other rides.

"Some kind of carnivale?" Vivi asked.

"The state fair in Puyallup," Nami said. "This is the karaoke contest."  
>Now that she said it, Vivi could see the black outlines of what could be a stage. Her grin only widened as Usopp's voice filtered through the darkness, magnified by a microphone.<p>

"_Welcome to the last and best performance of the evening. Let me present to you, the Straw Hat Pirates. Dead-Eyes Brook…"_

_"Really with that name?" Nami in the video said in a hushed whisper._

_"Shh," someone beside her said. A spotlight flicked on, revealing the tall, lanky man, dressed in flashy clothes, playing a riff on an electric guitar that rippled through the air. He was quite the talented musician._

_"Cyborg Frrrranky!"_

_"Ow!" Another spotlight flicked on and there was Mr. Franky behind a keyboard and wearing…well…sequined speedos under a Hawaiian shirt._

"Doesn't that man ever wear pants?" Vivi asked.

"No one's ever caught him at it," Nami said dryly.

_"Tony Tony 'the yeti'-"_

_"Reindeer!"_

_"-Chopper." Another light and there he was behind a drum set with a black vest, a spiked collar and his ever present pink hat. It looked a little ridiculous, honestly, but knowing everything that it meant—she couldn't help but admire his conviction._

"I didn't know he played drums," Vivi said.

"Just for this thing. He practiced for weeks." Nami smiled and leaned against Vivi's shoulder. "They all did. Dorks."

Vivi chuckled and the fondness in her voice.

_"Lover of the ladies, Casanova of the Circuit, Blackleg Sanji!"_

_Another spotlight. Sanji was standing behind a microphone, wearing an open red shirt and black pants he must have poured himself into._

_"Ladies…" He said, in his smooth voice, and seemed to be wiggling his visible eyebrow though it was hard to tell from this distance._

_"Circuit champion, expert sniper, all around MC extraordinare, sub-captaaaain Usopp!" The spotlight flicked on and Usopp was clutching a microphone with his left hand, his right high in the air and finger gunning in an extended pose to which a few people clapped hesitantly. Though Usopp didn't seem to notice the lack of fanfare._

_"And finally," Usopp said, shifting his weight. "You've heard about him, now see him in real life, the one, the only Future Pirate King of the World, Monkey! D! LUFFY?!" The last ended in a shriek and Vivi clapped a hand over her mouth as laughter rippled through the audience in the video. There was Luffy standing on stage in a monkey costume that left only his face exposed. He grinned widely at the audience._

_"Eek eek!" he said. "Watch!" And he got on his hands and started handwalking across the stage. Nami from the video made an annoyed sound and Vivi heard the forehead slap, followed by a soft deep chuckle which took her a moment to place until she realized it was Robin._

_"Luffy what the hell are you doing in that thing?!"_

_"The guy said I could. And look." He turned and lifted the tail. "It has a red butt! Shishishi"_

_"Don't just do whatever you want!" Usopp snapped. "Here, hurry up and take it off!"_

_"Waah! Wait stop!" Luffy cried as Usopp fairly tackled him, trying to tug the zipper down. "I can't take it off!"_

_"Why not?" Usopp said._

_"I'm naked," Luffy said, pressing his lips together, and giving Usopp that big eyed blinky look. A collective sigh on stage except for Mr. Brook who twanged a note that sounded like an exclamation mark._

_"A shocking development!" the tall man said. "Mr. Luffy, I assure you the nakedness wouldn't bother me one bit. Ah! But I can't see anyway. Blind jooke! Yohohoho."_

_"Well it would bother the shit out of me," Sanji said. "So don't even think it, pea brained idiot. Why the hell are you naked?!"_

_"Cuz the guy said it got really hot," Luffy said scratching his laugh rippled through the audience and Luffy grinned at the attention and began to dance again._

_"Let's do a dance party!" he said._

_"Not a shitty chance!" Sanji snapped. _

Between Sanji and Usopp they somehow wrestled Luffy off stage to do a costume change, Usopp throwing over his shoulder to keep the audience entertained. For a moment there was awkward silence. Vivi cringed inwardly. She hated to see them get embarrassed like that. Only Nami's hand on her arm kept her from looking away.

_"Well." Brook played a complex set of chords on his guitar. "I see there are a lot of single ladies present. To you, I ask, may I see your—"_

_"Hands!" Chopper yelped, bolting upright and knocking over a drum. He scrambled to pick it up and hurried to the front of the stage. "We uh…wanna see your hands. Because it's um…party time. Woop woop?" he said in a higher voice, pushing his hands into the air._

_"Okay! Everyone do the Single Frranky dance!" Franky said, coming to stand beside Chopper._

"They're not," Vivi said, stifling a giggle. "Please tell me it's not going to happen."

"It always happens," Nami said with a laugh.

_"Ready? To the rright! Right! Right! Right! Feel the superrr burn in your pelvis! Ow!" He began to hip thrust right and then: "Left! Left! Left! Left!" Chopper and Brook joined him at this point and Vivi couldn't stifle her laugh any more at the sight._

_"Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left!"_

Vivi managed to calm herself somewhat until Sanji, Usopp and Luffy came back on stage and joined the dance seemingly without thinking about it. It looked ridiculous. It looked wonderful. She almost wanted to join in.

_"Rrrrooolll your arms annnd SUPERRRRR!" They all posed with their hands in the air and confetti popped from the foot of the stage, showering through the air. Vivi clapped and then laughed harder as Usopp bellowed._

_**"This isn't time for the finale!"**_

Vivi waved for a tissue so she could wipe at her eyes and nose. No matter how long she knew them, it would still amaze her how this group managed to get anything done ever.

Finally though they seemed to get things together. There was a hush of silence and then Usopp began to sing as Franky and Brook began to play.

_"I've paid my dues… Time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime. And bad mistakes-I've made a few"_ The music ramped up dramatically and suddenly Vivi recognized the song.

"Oh!"

_"I've had my share of sand kicked in my face but I've come through!"_

_And then Usopp, Sanji and Luffy sang together:_

_"Weee are the champions, my friends…"_

It wasn't exactly synched and Luffy was loud and slightly off key but Vivi felt her face burning as something like excitement welled in her. Sanji took the second verse. His voice controlled by no less passionate as he cradled the microphone, as the song ramped up again, he leaned in, his face red from exertion as his rings flashed in the light. This time everyone on the stage seemed to be singing the chorus. Even Vivi wanted to, but kept a hand over her mouth to stop herself.

_After the chorus came the repeat of it, but this time it was just Luffy singing, a little off key and blisteringly loud, even the speakers on the laptop buzzed as if they couldn't quite handle it._

_"Wee are the champions, my friennds! And we'll keep on fiighting til the end! We are the champions we are the champions! No time for losing cuz we are the championnns! Of the worlllld!"_

_And then they launched into the chorus again, everyone singing together again, this time the crowd singing, too. Nami and Robin joined in at the end and Vivi could hear their voices clear and passionate, lighters raised into the air in front of them like little stars._  
><em>But even when the song ended, the Brook, Franky and Chopper kept on playing as Usopp yelled:<em>

_"**Who are the champions?!**" and he held out the microphone to the crowd._

_"We are!" And they clapped twice._

_"**Who are the champions?!**"_

_"We are!" and this time Vivi joined them quietly, clapping her hands. Nami laughed._

_**"Who are the champions?!**"_

_"WE ARE!" _Luffy bellowed, blasting_ o_ver everyone with the help of the microphone, a huge grin on his face as he punched his fist into the air. The moment he did the stage went dark and fireworks exploded in the air above, snapping bright colors and pinwheels. Vivi clapped. A drop of wet landed on her hands and she realized tears were streaming down her face. Nami's too. Vivi laughed, though she wasn't sure why and Nami laughed as well, knuckling the tears away with her right hand.

"That…that was amazing," Vivi said as the crowd cheered in the video.

"Wait… there's just a little more," Nami said, looping her arm around Vivi's. Vivi smiled and hugged Nami's arm tight against her, resting her other hand on the woman's and squeezing their fingers together.

_"Encore!" the crowd began to chant. "Encore! Encore!"_

_But the stage remained dark even though she could just faintly make out them shifting. The twang of a guitar string. A whispered: "Luffy!"_

_And then right next to the camera:_

_"Hey, come on!" Luffy said._

_"Luffy, what are you doing?" Nami said in the video. "Luf— I can't just leave the camera. Hey wait! Wait I said!" her voice going further as if she was struggling._

_"Don't worry, Nami," Robin said, a laugh in her voice, fading as she followed them. "It'll be looked after. I've set bear traps around it."_

_"You better have," Nami said and then, just faintly below the crowd at some distance Nami said:_

_"There you are."_

_"…Yeah." There was no mistaking Zoro's voice, faint as it was._

_"Come on!" Luffy said. "_Come On!_"_

After a moment, the lights of the stage flicked back on and there they all were, standing arranged beside and behind Luffy. Vivi rested her fingers against her cheek and watched them all fondly. The crowd cheered and Brook played the intro to the chorus again. They sang it twice more. The first time, just Luffy and his crew, even Zoro singing after he was elbowed by Sanji. And then finally everyone together as the fireworks went off above them. After the last "world" there was a roar of clapping and Luffy lifted both arms in the air, beaming hugely.

It was there the video stopped and the world was silent once more. It was…somewhat difficult to recover from it, really. She stared at the image of Luffy's frozen face and wished— But the world didn't run on wishes. She squeezed Nami's hand again and reached over to at least minimize the video.

"We should play that at the end…" Nami said quietly, her gaze focused on the screen though Vivi doubted she was really watching.

"At the end of the party?" Vivi laughed lightly. "Everyone will be a mess!" It was…faintly funny but not really. Not if she thought about it too much and so she tried not to. Nami said nothing for a moment then straightened and smiled closing the laptop and hugging it against her legs.

"I heard there was this really great show on channel seven we should check out… as you finish your breakfast."

"Excuse me," Vivi said, not pointing out that seven was CNN which would certainly count as work if Vivi watched it and distressing besides. Instead she held up her tray. "I do believe this counts as finished."

"Mostly finished." Nami added her own fruit salad to Vivi's tray and stuck out her tongue.

"Cheater," Vivi said with a faint smile, shaking her head.

"Pirate!" Nami shot back cheerfully, climbing out of bed to grab the remote and stand in front of the tv, relentlessly flicking through channels. There was a Straw Hat emblem on the back of the shirt. Vivi took that motif for granted so much she was surprised she noticed it anymore, but there it was, cracked a little from so many washings but the grinning skull and yellow hat were there.

The sight of it disturbed her somehow and she looked away, nibbling on a strawberry and glancing at her laptop. Since Nami was distracted… She opened it, navigating away from the shared space, back to her email. No answering, just to see what was there. A message from her father and just below that, Mr. Coby…

Vivi stared at his name for a moment before shifting the laptop closer and opening the message from her father, blinking in surprise as he said he was coming down to see her. Tomorrow in fact, bringing Igaram and Terracotta with him, as well as Chaka no doubt. It was a little surprising… But perhaps not so much after all. They'd all heard about Vivi's incident after all and—well they cared for Luffy, too. Father and Igaram certainly and this would be…the final opportunity. She opened the e-mail and told him to meet her at the care center after he arrived.

"Vivi?" Nami said. Vivi waved a hand.

"Just replying to Father." As for Coby's message… it wasn't marked urgent and it could wait for now. She closed the laptop and set it aside and then leaned back and smiled at Nami who was watching her from in front of the TV. Some nameless soap opera was playing but that was fine. The point was the noise, not the plot.

"Care to join me?" Vivi said, patting the spot beside her. "I'll keep you warm." And she wiggled her eyebrows just to tease.

"Well who am I to deny a princess anything?" Nami said in an elaborate shrug, resuming her place on the bed and placing a hand on the center of her chest, bowing from the shoulders in a gesture reminiscent of Sanji.

"Mellorine, mellorine," Vivi said and giggled with Nami. It wasn't bad like this. If only it could stay this way. If only they could, lighthearted and happy. But, she wouldn't dwell on it. There was still plenty of time to enjoy her company before the end. Even today they were going to Raymond's in a few hours which was always something to look forward to. So she snuggled beside Nami and watched the soap opera, pushing the e-mail from her mind.

xXxXx

Vivi shuffled the cards and looked at her atrocious hand. Her luck had been absolutely hideous for a few rounds now and her pile of M&Ms used in place of money was dwindling, despite the fact that Sanji kept pushing some of his over when he thought no one was looking. Of course he did that to every lady at the little card table and, being the only man, it was a wonder he had any candy left at all. Really, this was a dominance battle between Nami and Robin and Vivi was glad to be on the fringes—though not quite as on the fringes as Mrs. Kokoro who was plugging her way straight through a bottle of whiskey.

"I fold," Vivi said, setting her cards face down on the table and leaning back in the chair, looking around the room with a smile. Raymond's had been closed for a party and so they'd all bundled back here until Usopp had the idea to have a party right here in Vivi's room. She hadn't minded the idea in the least and had been all set to order pizzas but of course Sanji wouldn't hear of it and had taken over a section of the kitchen to cook a huge buffet in a matter of hours which the other men had taken turns carting and setting up. As a treat, because he didn't do enough obviously, Sanji had made everyone their own customized hot chocolate, using the hotels more extravagant for the ladies and had somehow found one with a monogrammed V on it for her.

Most of the boys, and Chimney, and Karoo were on the gaming system, having some kind of fighting tournament. Right now it was Usopp vs Brook and Vivi pushed away from the table to watch the battle which, it seemed, was quite fierce.

"I'm gonna bring you down, just watch!" Usopp said. "No one defeats the great Usopp."

"We shall see," Brook said, chuckling darkly and then, she assumed, got hit because he lurched upright. "I am stabbed!"

"Punched," Chopper said.

"A wicked uppercut!" Chimney said, miming it with her hands.

"Kweh!" Karoo agreed, thrusting his wings into the air.

"Never mind! I shall rally my forces and fight on! I can see victory! Ah, though I really can't see at all! Yohohoho."

"Yeah well, don't see this! Ha!" Usopp said as his character went viciously for Brook's who nimbly avoided it. Below, at Brook's feet, she could see his dog, Laboon, watching attentively, occasionally tapping Brook's right or left foot with a paw. Telling him which direction Usopp was, Vivi realized, covering a laugh and shaking her head.

"You're quite good, Mr. Brook," Vivi said, leaning her arms on the back of the couch.

"Love drives me on," Brook said. "And a handy memory of the sequences that would be photographic only-well…" He sighed gustily. "By the way, may I see your-"

"NO," Sanji bellowed from across the room. Vivi laughed softly. He would be much more a white knight if he wasn't half the pervert himself. She watched for a while until Nami called:

"We're dealing another hand."

Vivi straightened and was about to join them when she caught a glimpse of Zoro out on the balcony, drinking. He hadn't said more than a few words to anyone the entire time, and not too long ago, Sanji had come from a smoke on the balcony looking livid—though he wouldn't say why.

"I'll tap out for a little, I think," Vivi said, glancing at the pile of coats draped on the chair and and picked up the first one, though it took a little thought to figure out who it belonged to.

"Usopp, may I borrow your coat?"

"Huh? Yeah sure."

"K.O.!" the game announced and Usopp groaned while Brook laughed. Vivi smiled and slipped outside into the cold. It was a clear night though difficult to tell from the city lights and from here she could see the Space Needle lit up like a beacon. They should go there one day. Wondered if Luffy had ever been.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" she said, wrapping the coat around herself as she sat in the opposite chair. Zoro grunted. A truly masculine means of communication. Vivi watched him drink, the light glinting over the bottle. How many had he had? It was difficult to tell. It was hard to see his face, shadowed like it was. Vivi folded her fingers in her lap and looked out over the city once more.

"It's cold enough to make you sick if you stay too long," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"I'm fine," he said. She doubted that very much. Though what should she do? It was her business and it wasn't. The process of grief was rough and difficult and she hadn't experienced it enough in her life to really understand how others might deal with it. Mother had died so long ago and fortunately no one else. And certainly not like this. She rubbed her arms against the cold, which she felt even through the layered sleeves of Usopp's jacket. She really had no right to say anything. Doubtless the others had tried—

-but Luffy had fought on. Even after losing so often. He fought as hard as he could until he couldn't. And she was not going to give up either, not on his beloved nakama. Maybe she would fail in the attempt, but no one ever won a battle they'd never fought.

She sat and thought a moment, listening to the cars rush by below and the muffled sounds of the game through the glass behind them. Out here on the balcony it was like a place between two worlds. Between the warmth of friends and the cold beautiful city. Like the choice between going in and heading out.

As she watched Zoro's face in the half light, she couldn't help but wonder which he was trying to decide. It was strange. As attached as he'd been to Luffy when she'd first met them, and granted she hadn't met up with them every year but— he showed up less and less to whatever they had planned at the time. Perhaps she didn't know him as well as she'd thought—or perhaps he had changed. People did, she had found. Sometimes without much of a warning. But she couldn't let her self tangent. She had to focus on the task at hand. Right or wrong she had chosen her course and now she must sail it.

"Mr. Roronoa…" No… "Zoro…" She flexed her fingers in her lap. "I know…that this is a difficult time for you…" Though even as she spoke she hesitated. Then pushed on. "But…I don't think…isolating yourself like this will help."

He grunted. She waited for more. There was nothing. Inside the room, Usopp cheered— a sound muted through the glass and Vivi did her best to keep her hands still and patient on her lap. She wished he would say something. That she could see his face clearly to even guess what he might be thinking. She couldn't even tell if he agreed with her or not. So, she pressed further.

"He would want us to be together no matter what happened. That would make him happiest."

"He would want us to be with him…" Zoro's voice was quiet, barely above a murmur but they still felt like a cold wind had slapped her across the face. She was standing before she knew it, gripping the chair, wanting to surge forward and ask what he meant by that. She wanted to grab him by the lapels of his jacket and cry at him with hot angry tears that he had better not be thinking what she thought he was thinking. She she held herself back. Clamped down on the hot rush of emotion. Something inside her shifted uneasily and she pressed a hand lightly to her belly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Kingdoms are won and lost in anger,' her father had told her once. 'Stop, breathe, and let it pass through you.' If only it was so easy. There was so much to be angry at. They were at the situation they were now because the world was cruel and people were ruthless. The people who had hurt Luffy. Crocodile who had ransacked her poor struggling kingdom, nearly driving it into poverty and ruin along with her father's name. Even deep ancestral anger that throbbed in her blood, thinking of the ransacking of her home, hundreds of years ago, because people wanted money. Land. Power. Further than that the whole world was suffering around them. The whole world was angry around them. Full of lost children. Gangs bubbling into violence. The truth of the world, whatever fool thing that was, still looming on the horizon, unknown and maybe even a myth! But still being reached for and fought over.

"You are not allowed to follow him," she said, her voice sounding cold and haughty, as she surprised even herself, her tongue tasted like iron. "We will be by his side at the end, but you made an obligation to protect his family." She had meant to say nakama, that almost magical word, but the other had slipped out instead. "Don't think you can shirk it, even for his sake."

It was like another person had spoken. It left her feeling shaken. Maybe this is what Laki had meant by the voice of the bell. Beautiful and clear but honest, harsh even, telling the truth and leaving reverberations even in the bones. He was watching her, seeming startled. She tried to come back to herself but she felt unmoored somehow. She would not apologize. She wouldn't soften. She had meant it just as she said. She should soften. She should reach out to him. But somehow she couldn't seem to move. He closed his eyes and looked back over the city, not breaking the spell so much as bringing her back. She was exhausted suddenly.

"I know," he said, and somehow it helped. She breathed out. Her eyes stung. She blinked rapidly and went to reach for him, wanting to put a hand on his shoulder, form a connection, but the door slid open and there was Nami peering out at them.

"Brrr it's freezing out here! Vivi, come inside already, Kokoro and Chimney are leaving."  
>The moment was gone. The world returned. Probably for the best. And she was cold.<p>

"Yes, alright." Vivi offered Zoro a small smile she wasn't even sure he noticed before heading back into the warmth. She shed Usopp's coat, thanking him, and said her goodbyes to Kokoro and Chimney, dazed slightly and moving on instinct. She even tried to clear up some of the mess to busy her hands but Nami shooed her aggressively to the couch where she sat, gathered Karoo onto her lap, and watched Usopp pack up his gaming system, winding the cord around the controller.

She was tired. Her neck ached. She wanted Koza with a deep longing that surprised her. She wanted him to come up behind her, work her neck with his strong warm calloused fingers. Watch her with his quietness. She wanted to sit with him alone on the couch, the glass doors opened and watch the sun set out beyond the veranda and drinking sweet mellow wine. To just exist with him where nothing was falling apart. Where she could be however she wanted, due to a shared memory, shared experience and the fact that he'd seen her dirty kneed and booger flinging along with the rest of the pack they'd traveled with in days she can hardly remember now. The call of the birds. The sunlight on the water…

A cold wind made her shudder and she came back to reality, rubbing her arms. Usopp was just finishing carefully wedging the gaming system into a bag. Robin and Nami were chatting quietly, their voices low and just beyond her range of hearing unless she wanted to try. She saw that Chopper had returned from where Sanji had shanghai'd him into being a sort of busy boy and thought blearily that the cold wind had come from him when the rumble of Zoro's deep voice surprised her.

"Are we leaving?"

The room went still. Vivi glanced in his direction along with everyone else. Even Brook canted his head toward the sound. For a moment it didn't seem like anyone would say anything, but finally Usopp did.

"Uh… well, I guess so, unless you guys wanted to hang around a bit longer." More silence. As if they'd all forgotten what words were. Once again, Usopp came to the rescue. "I mean, we could probably watch a movie or something if you guys…wanted to um…keep going for a bit."

"Vivi?" Nami said. Vivi turned to blink at her, wondering why the woman was addressing her— and then understood.

"Oh, of course, a movie sounds wonderful," she said, and must not have sounded entirely convincing, given Nami's expression. Vivi tried to smile and then decided against it, sighing a little. "Please," she said, managing to find a faint smile anyway. "Just one movie wouldn't hurt."

"That's a great idea!" Chopper said. "Let's get popcorn!"

"You just ate a ton, shitty punk," Sanji said but fondly. "What are you turning into Luffy?"

"Oh, god no," Nami said with a soft laugh. "Stop the transformation right there. We can't afford tw… we can't afford it."

"I think popcorn sounds like a wonderful idea. I always enjoy it while watching a movie. Not that I can see it," Brook said and Vivi wondered if he ever got tired of that joke.

"Sounds great to me," Usopp said, taking out his system once more. "Let's see what's on Netflix." And then as Nami sat beside Vivi in the middle. "Oi that's my spot."

"You snooze, you lose," Nami said, slipping an arm around the back of the couch just behind Vivi's shoulders. Vivi felt warm from her core."

"What part of me looked like I was snoozing? Not that it matters, you know, because I have the hair trigger senses of a cat. No one can catch the great Usopp sleeping on the job. This one time I woke up just before a troupe of seventy ninja launched a surprise attack."

"What, really?" Chopper said, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Of course really," Usopp said, shaking his head with a smirk. "Would I lie?"

Zoro snorted and Robin came closer, gracefully pulling up a chair as she said:

"It's not the ninja you wake up to that you have to worry about."

"O…oi, don't say such scary things. A-anyway, like I said I can hear ninja from miles away." Vivi watched bemused as a hand blossomed from between Usopp's shoulder blades. "Nothing can sneak up on mi_aee!_" he ended in a squeak as the fingers pinched the back of his neck. Laughter ran like a soft river through the room and Vivi shook her head.

She let her head list against Nami's shoulder as she watched Usopp fiddle with the console again, listening to the bursts of conversation around her. Coby's e-mail, whatever it was, still waited for her and tomorrow she would go to that place again to wait for her father. She would rather meet him anywhere else now. But being there was important and so there should would be. But tomorrow. Today… tonight… was a movie in the warmth of a small family that she was only really on the fringes of. But that was alright. For now she could afford to relax a little.

xXxXx

Vivi covered her yawn with a hand. It wasn't too early. The clock on the car radio read ten thirty, and yet she was tired despite having slept soundly through the movie last night, waking up only a little when Zoro carried her to the bed. Her face heated a little at the thought and she pressed her hand to her cheeks. It was a little embarrassing to be treated that way. Perhaps it was because she'd woken up at three for an hour or so, though hadn't left the bed that Nami had decided to share with her. She'd watched the woman, fast asleep, caught in a square of moonlight and had felt an odd dreamy peace. It reminded her of the old days. She sighed and looked out the window as Mr. Kaku pulled into the care center's parking lot. She was almost tired of seeing this old white building. The dull glass doors. The endlessly waving St. Nicholas. That dull ache in the center of her ribcage. The car stopped and she waited as Mr. Kaku held out a hand as always. She felt another small pang as she took it. Since Father was here, this was the last time she would use his services.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a warm smile. "I mean that. Your service has been exemplary." He was so professional but in a kind manner. She couldn't help but appreciate it and would definitely have to compliment him to the driving service. He touched the brim of his hat.

"Just part of the job, ma'am. Was a pleasure serving you. You take care of yourself, now, you hear? Keep your chin up!"

"I will." She gave him one last smile before starting toward the doors, smiling again as he held them open for her and nodding to him and pressing through to the sterile heat. Keep her chin up. Of course she did and she could. But at this point her chin had been up so often her neck was starting to hurt. She shook her head and signed in at the front desk while the new man watched her with a bland stare. She supposed she should ask his name but for the moment she was tired. Perhaps another day since, goodness knows, this wasn't going to be her last trip here by a long shot.

She tightened her ponytail absently as she walked down the hall and noticed with some surprise that Luffy's door was open, though the light was off. She walked far enough to see who it was in there with him and stilled. There was a man she didn't know, dressed in a black jacket and jeans. No one she knew or could recognize. Granted she didn't know all of Luffy's friends but there seemed to be something suspicious about it all. He reached down and picked up Luffy's wrist, galvanizing her into action.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she said, coming into the room and turning on the light. The man turned to look back at her, his movements were quick but there was nothing guilty or startled about his lean face. He didn't even let go of Luffy.

"I'm Tony-ya's friend."

"Tony-ya?" What?

"Chopper," he said, shifting his grip Luffy's wrist and staring at the clock on the far wall. It took her a moment to realize he was taking Luffy's pulse. Why? Who was this man? She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to let him know without words that Luffy was under her protection should he try anything funny. He didn't seem to notice her. After a moment he clicked his tongue and tucked Luffy's hand back at his side before pulling a phone out of his pocket and tapping something on it one handed.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked, fighting back the faint surge of hope.

"I work for a research lab," he said, picking up a small penlight from the bedside table and leaning forward. Viv was distracted by him lifting Luffy's eyelids to shine the light on his eyes. God it had been so long since she'd seen them open in any capacity and she was struck by how much they made him seem alive. She'd forgotten how brown they were. Almost black. She took a deep quiet breath, filling her lungs and let it out, pushing the fresh wave of sorrow away.

"A research lab," she said. "It must be an interesting one." And she looked pointedly at his hands where life had been tattooed on the fingers of one hand and death on the other.

"We study coma patients." He straightened and tapped more into his phone.

"And you've been studying Luffy?" she said, absently resting a hand on her belly.

"On and off."

"I see…" It was unsettling somehow, to know that this man had been coming in and studying him as if…as if he…was just some object to further medical research. Important research probably. To help others. But he was more than just a patient. He was important. How could Chopper agree to such a thing? No… She closed her eyes, trying not to let her own personal bias override her sensibilities. Luffy would want this. To help others. Of course he would. And it wasn't as if being examined actually hurt him in any way. Maybe he was beyond hurting. Another wave of grief washed through her and she swallowed it back.

Instead she focused on this man, slipping his phone back in his pocket and packing up his instruments into a black messenger back with a heart design in silver and, oddly, a cute polar bear face keychain.

"Later," he said, walking out and Vivi watched him go before realizing she didn't even know his name to confirm with Chopper later. But…then she supposed it didn't matter really. She sat back and tried to resettle herself. She checked her own phone. Father would be here in about twenty minutes and had sent an email saying as much. She sent him a smiley face back, unable to think of anything more intelligent, then, struck with realization, sent a message to Chopper, telling him about the incident.

And then there was Coby's message.

Vivi took a deep breath and opened it. Though all he said was that Garp had decided to come in on the twenty-third. She wasn't… entirely sure what to do with the information now that she had it. It wasn't as if she could warn Nami and the others because then they would wonder how she knew and she really didn't want to open that particular can of worms. Best… just to it on it for now she supposed and let things come as they will. She was tired of thinking. It seemed she was tired of a lot of things lately.

After that there was nothing but the sterile silence. It drove her a little crazy, to hear nothing but her own breath rasping, quiet voices down the hall. No wonder people could sleep here forever. She sighed and pushed away the thought, determined to make some noise of her own. But what? She could speak to him, but there was nothing she wanted to say, could bring herself to say— so instead she flipped through the music list on her phone until inspiration struck.  
>A moment later she was watching the "Champion" video on the small screen of her phone. Somehow it seemed lonelier here, their voices unable to fill up the dimness. She scooted a little closer to Luffy and smiled down at him.<p>

"Can you hear it? Do you remember?" She put the phone on the pillow beside him and she watched him. The curve of his sunken cheek, the the way his newly cut hair fell over his forehead, the faint rythmic breathing that lifted his hollow chest.

'Who are the champions?' tinny Usopp bellowed.

"We are," Vivi murmured, threading her fingers through his bangs lightly.

'Who are the champions?'

"We _oh_!" Vivi sat straight up, something had happened inside. A jolt. A tiny blunt pain punching upward against her ribs. What in the world? It happened again, a third time and she finally understood. Warmth rushed through her.

"Luffy!" She took his hand and pressed it to her belly. "Luffy can you feel it? The baby is kicking. Isn't it wonderful?!"

He said nothing. He didn't move. Didn't stir. His hand was faintly warm and she could feel the sharp bones under her fingers. These hands… His hands… His fierce eyes… His yell which could still an entire arena. An entire city. Her child. Her bright one. Would grow up and never know…

Vivi closed her eyes…

…and let go.

The tears fell freely as she watched him, letting the sadness sweep through her as she threaded her fingers through his over her belly. She let herself mourn. She indulged in feeling sorry for herself, and regret in not being able to save him. She let the injustice of it all well up like a tired, angry bubble under her heart. It shouldn't have happened to him. Why not one of those people who didn't care about the world? That actively sought to destroy it or curtail the freedom of others? It should be them lying in this bed, not him. He belonged to them alive and happy and ferocious.

Soon enough the tears stopped, and she felt achy and hollow, her eyes bruised and puffy, her nose a bit sore from the tissue she'd borrowed. There was always a box here because Sanji knew. Of course he did. She she heaved her shoulders in a sigh, oddly feeling a strange sort of peace. Luffy looked peaceful, too. She could see why Coby had said he seemed to be waiting. It was a horribly sad thing to say.

Footsteps in the hall caught her attention and she looked up to see her Father filling the doorway, with Igaram behind him. She felt she should be formal and say Father, glide across the room, take his hands, kiss both his cheeks as was prescribed for the daughter of the still proud former king of Yuraj nee Alabasta. But she wiped at her eyes and held out a hand for him instead.

"Papa…"

His face relaxed a little, a smile breaking through the worry. He came toward the bed and took her hand, settling down beside her. Igaram reached to close the door and she smiled at him and nodded a deep greeting, pleased to see him. He smiled back, bowing before closing the door behind him, probably to stand guard though it wasn't necessary.

"I hear you had a bit of an adventure here," Father said, smiling, the lines around his eyes— and there were so many more now— deepening. There was white in his hair, too, and lining his beard. She smiled and indulged herself again, leaning against his shoulder, remembering sleeping against it so many times when she was a little girl.

"I'm fine now," she said as he slipped a hand over her other shoulder, pulling her close. At his grunt and she breathed a laugh. "I'm better, then," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"And I'm glad to hear it. You nearly scared your old father half to death! Not to mention Igaram."

"I'm sorry." She tilted her head to look up at him. "How did you keep him off the plane."

"How did he keep me off the plane, you mean," Father said with a twist of his mouth. "But as it turned out, there was some sort of passport crises and by the time we got it sorted, the crises seemed to be over. By that point, of course, we flew out anyway."

"I'm sorry to have worried you," she said, squeezing his hand. He smiled and pet her hair gently.

"Your mother always worried me, too."

The unexpected compliment coupled with the fond look on his face made tears sting her eyes once more. She wiped at them with her fingers, laughing as she felt a little silly and then dabbed at them with the handkerchief Father offered, blinking until she could finally compose herself.

"I don't know about you," Father said after a moment. "But I'm a little hungry…"

"Mmm. We should go eat…" She was a little hungry, too, and she had to protect her little bright one. Vivi stood, settling Luffy's hand beside him and smoothing her fingers down his arm. He slept on. Looking so different…and so much the same.

"We owe that boy a great deal," Father said.

"I want to save him," Vivi said, suddenly, fiercely. "I want to use the Devil's Seed."

"Vivi…" Father said and she could feel his startled look. She clenched her hands into fists.

"I want to. No matter the risk. Even if there's a slim chance at hope. I want to defy the world and give it to him." It felt good to say. Cathartic. As if she could wash all the pain and waiting away in that single hope. To believe in it with all her heart. And for a single moment, she did. Allowed herself to. Then she let out a long breath and came back to reality along with it.

"Feel better?" Father said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and absently straightened some wrinkles from the blanket.

"Yes and no…" She smiled and absently straightened some wrinkles from the blanket. "You know, someone said he feels like he's waiting. I want to hope that that's true, as well. That one day we'll figure out how to say or do the right thing and he'll open his eyes… Even after five years of nothing…" She shook her head. "And still I can't tell if it's the easy way or the hard way."

"In these situations there is no easy way or hard way, it just is," Father said and she looked into his kind warm smile, taking comfort from it even as he watched Luffy. "But I'll tell you something— that boy seems to come out of nowhere when there is no hope left. He swoops in to save the day long after everyone has given up… So maybe…." But he didn't finish it. And maybe even he couldn't. Maybe, in reality, it was the easy way to let go and the hard way to keep pushing, keep hoping.

But she couldn't anymore.

And that was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>You've Got the Weight of the World, My Dear<strong>

Vivi's dreams are vivid and nonsensical. They blend into one another so she can't make sense of anything, other than knowing with a deep anxiety somewhere in the back of her mind that she needs to wake up. Friends and family traipse across her vision, acting in some play she can't understand. It's alternately hot and then cold and her back and arm stretch and pull as if scorched by some desert sun. And she is in the desert, asking Karoo to get her water as she wades through the shin deep sand, seeing Yuraj—Alabasta— just in the distance of green forests and the sparkling blue lake. Luffy is there. She can hear his laugh. And she has to get closer, has to push through while the dark eyed woman watches her and Dalton lopes away, a lonely old bull. After hours and hours of pulling through, sweat dripping down her face, she is close. So close. She can see Koza in the distance. Young like she remembers him best and she calls out—

But her voice is carried away by the wind and blinding sand whipping from behind,choking her and devouring all of the green and blue, hiding Koza. That man laughs softly. She turns in rage to do something. To bury her fist alongside his nose but he is nowhere to be found. The desert is all around her. Alabasta is choked in dust and sand. She is alone. She has failed. She falls to her knees—

—and wakes.

To an unfamiliar room and an unfamiliar bed. She blinks the haze from her eyes, noticing her right arm is bandaged. A soft summer light touches the wall and a rug someone is weaving, yellow and red in an old Alabastan design. Vivi sits up, putting a hand, and feeling stale sweat as she takes in the room. It's small. An attic room judging by the sloping roof. It is clean and well kept, and a window must be open at her back because she can feel a soft breeze. A noise by her elbow catches her attention and she notices a lump in the blankets. Peeling it away, she smiles and relaxes a little as she sees Karoo sleeping there, his bill tucked under a wing. She brushes a finger against his cheek, lightly so as not to wake him. This must be a safe place, wherever it is, or he would be standing guard.

Still—where is this? And what's happened? She takes a moment to assess herself. If you have the time, it is the most important, as Igaram has told her. That way, there will be no unpleasant surprises if you must escape. And she feels— fine. Her back and shoulder are bothering her a little, stinging unpleasantly, and somewhat more disturbingly, she is in different clothes than what she remembers wearing. She stands, a little dizzy but it soon passes, and runs her tongue along the roof of her dry mouth as she goes to the open window, soft white curtains moving in the breeze.

This is a house set in a forest. There are trees. A long gravel drive to an old wooden gate and a sun dappled road just beyond. Leaning out of the window, and shifting her weight to her good arm, she can see a carport to her far left and what looks like the bumper of Zoro's car next to a dented pickup. She hears the door open behind her and straightens, letting in the muted noise of the TV from somewhere below.

"So you're finally awake," Nami says and Vivi turns to see the young woman standing in the doorway, a tray propped on her hip. She's smiling but her eyes seem hooded. Nevertheless, Vivi is relieved to see her.

"Yes…" Vivi passes a hand over her forehead as another wave of faint dizziness washes over her. "How long have I been asleep…?" she trails off as the voice from the TV below becomes clear.

"Thirteen dead and dozens more wounded as—"

But whatever else the announcer had been going to say is cut off as Nami slips into the room and kicks the door behind her with her foot. Vivi wants to ask her what it's about and takes a breath to do so.

"Two days," Nami says and Vivi blinks, not following.

"Pardon?"

"Two days. That's how long you've been asleep. You had a pretty bad fever for a while. Laki said it was probably exhaustion" Nami comes around the bed and Vivi flinches a little as the woman pokes her a little too hard on the forehead. "You have to take better care of yourself."

"Yes…" Vivi says, rubbing the spot. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you're awake," Nami says with a true smile this time and Vivi can't help but smile back. She really is a caring person. But, two days… She goes to sit on the edge of the bed, hands between her knees as she watches Nami pull down the blinds and shut the curtains, casting the room into dimness. Granted they hadn't been going anywhere, but even being out of commission that long seems like a waste of time.

"What happened?"

"First, take off your shirt so I can goop you up," Nami says, unscrewing a jar of what smells like some medicinal cream. "We have to apply this to keep you from scarring."

"Oh yes, of course."

It's somewhat embarrassing. It's been a long time since those young summer days when she grew angry when Igaram wouldn't let her swim with the boys. At least not just in a pair of shorts. True she shared a shower space with some of the girls from the boarding school, but that was all tucked away behind concrete stalls and thin plastic curtains. She remains still, glad for the dimness of the room as Nami unwinds the bandages, biting the inside of her lip a little as it pulls skin, and then pulls the blanket up to her chest when she is able— shivering and then sighing at the touch of the cold, soothing cream. She can hear Nami breathe on it before she applies, warming it, like mother used to do, Vivi remembers with a sudden soft fondness. She is almost lulled into a sense of peace by just the touch of caring hands, when Nami speaks again.

"As for what happened… It was pretty much chaos, you know?" she heaved a sigh. "I know that Zoro and one of the employees— Kamakiri maybe? Helped you guys out of the barn. But for the most part I was trying not to get killed. The most I saw was Luffy and Sanji stuffing unconscious Buggy Boys into that Volkswagen and then we heard the police and got out of there."

"Oh, I see…" It's understandable that Nami wouldn't know much. After all, it had been chaos. Vivi could barely remember it all. "It's too bad about the prize money," she says, knowing that must bother Nami the most. After all, she can hardly ask with the stadium in such disarray. Mr. Dalton will probably need everything he can just to repair it and— Vivi is stopped mid-thought by Nami's chuckle.

"Don't worry about that. I still have what we already won. Give me your arm," she says. Vivi does so and Nami begins to bandage up to her shoulder again. "And a little more besides," Nami continues. Vivi blinks and tugs her shirt back on.

"A little more?"

Nami just smiles and winks, holding a finger up to her lips. Vivi returns the smile but she doesn't think she understands. She decides not to worry about it as Nami crosses the room, opens the curtains and pulls up the blinds. She leans forward on the windowsill and takes a deep breath of the fresh breeze. Vivi can see her ribs move and spots two freckles on her tanned shoulder, and the faint blue inkings of a tattoo.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Nami says, turning and smiling mischievously. "Want to see a dino park?" Vivi can only blink again, having unbidden images of the screaming t-rex she'd seen in Jurassic Park. She remembers at first being afraid of the gigantic thing, as was expected, but then feeling a certain fondness of it when she realized it was a mother despite the odds. It was such such a strange thought.

"Toss on some clothes and come down," Nami says, patting Vivi's shoulder as she goes by. "It'll be fun. You'll see."

"Alright," Vivi says, feeling a bit out of sorts. She spots her suitcase, well, the one she is borrowing from Usopp, at the foot of the bed. She gathers up a t-shirt and some jean shorts, realizing and moving to close the blinds again—when she notices a picture on the wall. It's a child's drawing, well framed so they must be proud of it… and the name Aisa has been printed carefully in the corner. The drawing itself is of some sort of island in the clouds, complete with crude palm trees and vines and what looks like a giant snake. In the foreground is a red headed stick figure of indeterminate gender, standing beside a large yellow and black triangle and waving. It takes her a moment to realize the triangle is a bell and the black seems like some sort of decoration or writing. It reminds her a little of an ancient Alabastan fairy tale that the Shandian priest used to tell. How very strange to see it here.

"Uwaah! The vivacious Vivi is awake?!" Mr. Sanji's bellow from downstairs makes Vivi smile, pulling her attention from the picture. She closes the window and shuts the blinds so she can get changed and go down to meet her friends.

xXxXx

While upstairs it was breezy, down here in the gravel driveway it is hot and muggy. Crickets chirp in underbrush and something she's not sure what goes 'kee kee'. She sips from the water bottle that Mr. Sanji had given her and stays close to Nami's side, trying not to let the dizziness overwhelm her. She must not be quite recovered. A man who apparently, if not owns the house, lives in it… Mr… Boodle? Is tinkering with the engine of a golf cart, supposedly their ride through this park…whatever it is, while Sanji stands beside him and peers down at it, hand on his hip. Shushu and Karoo are resting just in the shade of it, the dog panting in the shimmering heat.

It occurs to Vivi that she's not quite sure where she is. Assumably Aisa lives here, perhaps the other employees of the rodeo as well. And Mr. Dalton? Perhaps. But she hasn't seen anything of him. The house certainly is too big for one person. Two stories and white with blue trim. Set behind it something that looks like a shed turned workshop and then a fence which borders another part of the forest.

Above the treeline, she can definitely see what looks like a brachiosaurus head made of painted wood. There seems to be a t-rex head as well, though they lived in vastly different time periods. Perhaps a kind of march of time. Further than that…she squints a little… it seems two odd triangles forming a "v" shape. Tilting her head back makes her dizzy though and she looks down too fast, having to lightly grip Nami's arm to steady herself.

"I'm tired," Nami says. "Come sit with me." And tugs at her sleeve. Vivi sits gratefully, fanning herself with her hand as Nami parks herself beside the driver's seat. It's hot. She's usually not so affected by it but she feels a little weak. Nami gives her a look and Vivi drinks more water.

"Well that should fix it," Mr. Boodle says. "If it doesn't I don't know what will. What do you think, young man?"

"Ain't got a clue," Sanji says, chewing on the end of an unlit cigarette. "Usopp might know and if we can find him out in the shitty wilderness." And he waves a hand vaguely at the forest."

"Well if it doesn't crank, kick it. S'what my father used to say," Mr. Boodle says. Vivi has a sudden recollection of one of Buggy's Boys getting kicked under the chin and spiraling up in the air and has a sudden image of the engine doing the same. The giggle fit is sudden and unexpected and she nearly chokes on her water, getting some out her nose and hurriedly covering it. Nami bursts out laughing and Vivi flushes, embarrassed and then laughs with her.

"Ah, mellorines laughing summertime love!" Sanji croons, wiggling his hips and she looks up at him, his limp hair curling at the very ends from the humidity and the giggles start all over again. Mr. Boodle stares at them from over the hood.

"Did I miss something?" he says and Vivi can only put a hand to her mouth and try to contain herself. "Er…well give it a turn, Miss," Mr. Boodle says, nodding at Nami. She clears her throat and turns the key in the ignition. The golf cart sputters a bit and starts to die until Mr. Boodle grips his cane with one hand, Sanji's offered arm in the other and gives it a good whack. The engine sputters to a low rumble and Vivi applauds, Nami joining her.

"Well then." Mr. Boodle claps his hands together. "We're off."

"Princess gets shotgun," Nami says with a wink, slipping to the back. Vivi feels somewhat bad that Sanji can't also ride but the other half of the seat is filled with picnic things and Nami's camera bag. Still, she supposes, he doesn't mind. Shushu hops up from floor to her lap, climbing imperiously over her to sit in the space between her and Mr. Boodle. Karoo is right behind him and she lifts the duck up on her lap, giving him good scratch and massage under the wings for being such a good guard.

"Kweh," he says, clacking his bill as if asking for water and she gives him some from her water bottle, watching him slurp it down.

"H'ooh that's interesting," Sanji says, leaning in. "How does he do that without lips?"

"Karoo is a very talented duck," Vivi says with some pride. Though the how is a mystery. Even as a child she used to give him all sorts of drinks to guess how he did it, though she did sort of regret giving him that burbon by mistake. Well—they had all regretted it for a while.

"Of course. Since he also has a very beautiful mistress," Sanji says with a grin and she can't help but smile at that.

"Mr. Sanji that makes absolutely no sense."

"It's absolutely true, mademoiselle," he says with a half bow and Vivi firmly tells herself not to be charmed. At least… not too charmed.

"Well then, are we ready?" Mr. Boodle asks. Vivi is about to say yes, but Sanji straightens, lifting a hand.

"Hold up," he says. Is something coming? Vivi twists to look over her shoulder, chewing on the inside of her lip as she listens hard for sounds of tires on the road or the twhup of a helicopter. There is non of that but she can see someone moving along the road, flashes of a navy blue shirt between the trees. She relaxes when she sees Zoro come to the roadside gate, eyes widening than narrowing as he pushes through. Vivi turns back around and fans herself again, taking another sip of water.

"Looks like a mossy tumbleweed has tumbled back home," Sanji says. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Where you told me to go, dartboard," Zoro grumbles. "Don't know why I expected you to give straight directions."

"The hell is that supposed to mean? I said toward the gate with the forest and the big shitty dinosaurs," Sanji says, making a broad sweeping gesture. "Did you forget to look above the trees or did you find a relative?"

"Maybe your big damn yellow head was blocking my way," Zoro says.

"Ahhh? You wanna repeat that?" Sanji says.

"We're ready," Nami says. "Drive on."

"Well if you're sure," Mr. Boodle says.

"Should I say it slower, curly cook?" Zoro says.

"We're sure," Nami says and Vivi can't help but feel somewhat relieved as they rumble toward the gate, the sound of the argument falling away. Vivi folds her hands over Karoo's back as they rattle toward the gate, lifting her head at a cool breeze and feeling it feather through her bangs.

"Is this your home, Mr. Boodle," she asks.

"Technically it's Shushu's," he says, nodding toward the dog who looks at her with dark eyes, tail wagging once. "I'm just the guy who looks after Shushu." He smiles though and the wrinkles deepen around his eyes. "Really, I'm just a permanent guest, though the owner was a good friend of mine— the place really belongs to Dalton."

"Mr. Dalton?" Vivi says, surprised. Mr. Boodle takes a breath and then shakes his head.

"It's a long story. We should start at the beginning." They come to the gate and Mr. Boodle puts the golf cart in park. Vivi starts to get out almost the same time he does but is stopped as Sanji strides past with a muttered:

"I'll get it." Puffing on his cigarette with his hands jammed in his pockets. Vivi sighs. Must they always snipe at each other?

"By the way, Poodle," Zoro says, leaning an arm on the top of the golf cart and peering down at them.

"Boodle," says Mr. Boodle.

"What's with the ghost town a few miles back? Another weird attraction?"

Mr. Boodle's expression closes a bit and Vivi feels her heart sink, knowing somehow it isn't anything of the sort.

"That was Little Garden," he says, putting the golf cart in drive as Sanji opens the gate. "My old home town." They trundle through onto a packed dirt path at an easy walking pace and Sanji and Zoro fall into step. Just to the right there is a wooden Iguanodon wearing sunglasses and holding up a sign that says Little Garden in palm leaf stenciled letters. Vivi blinks.

"Er…" she starts.

"Yes, I know," Mr. Boodle says. Sighs. Takes his hands off the wheel to light a pipe and puffs at it a bit. "There's supposed to be a whole spiel, but I lost the pamphlet so I'll tell you what I can remember. The people who settled that town about a hundred and fifty years ago named it after an old Scandinavian folktale.

Once, there were two giants who came down the great tree onto the earth as we know it. They were great friends. Great hunters. Of course, that was the time when dinosaurs roamed the earth."

Vivi notes a small pack of Agilisaur, watching them from a clearing around a small nest, light slipping over their glass eyes.

"Can't remember their names off the top of my head, but we'll call them Elmo and Scuzzy."

"Guess which one was Scuzzy," Sanji mutters.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Elmo," Zoro says, scratching his ear with a pinkie and Vivi faintly wonders what would happen if she got a little spray bottle like you did with rowdy cats.

"Anyway, one day after a long day of hunting, Elmo and Scuzzy are sitting around, celebrating their kills and about to haul their kills back up the great tree when a girl…"

"In the time of the dinosaurs?" Nami asks.

"…Cave girl then."

Vivi presses her lips together. Even if it's inaccurate, it's a story so she won't ruin it.

"Was she cute?" Sanji asks.

"Little cave girl…" Boodle says, sounding slightly annoyed. "Asks which one is bigger. Rulers weren't invented back then so Scuzzy and Elmo got into a little fight about whose was bigger…and then a bigger fight."

Nami snorts and Vivi can't help to agree with her.

"They fought this battle for a thousand years and fought so hard the blows of their weapons carved out this valley. Afterwards they annoyed some god or another or made a bet, well at any rate they died. But the valley itself became a haven for dinos long after most were gone from the earth."

"Oh, like in the Land Before Time," Sanji says. Vivi stares at him, not really getting the reference. There is a kind of silence and Sanji's face goes red for some reason and he seems to study a half finished Hagryphus, resting against a tree.

"Anyway," Mr. Boodle continues. "The locals of the town didn't know it then, but this area is rich with fossils. And about twenty years ago, we had a pretty fine museum of local fossils…" Boodle stares straight ahead, hand on the steering wheel. "And then the Red War came."

Another silence. The wind sifted like whispers through the leaves. Sanji lit a cigarette. Zoro rested an arm on his swords and Vivi felt her throat go dry and swallowed the last of her water. They came to a forked path and Mr. Boodle took a left where trees were thicker. To the right, a Spinosaurus lay on its side. Dying… No, sleeping, Vivi mentally corrected herself.

"I don't remember what they were calling themselves. The Red Bones or Red Dice or something or the other, but the gang sat in our town for months before razing it near to the ground after a firefight with some other bastards from down south. Guess you kids don't really know about this sort of thing but it was a pretty hard time. A lot of people fled or died. The fossil museum was lost. Library too. All our history gone just like that." He snaps his fingers.

"The guy who built this place, though, he stuck around. Brought up the land when it was cheap and decided to make a fantasy Little Garden all on his own. He had some help now and then. Couldn't get anyone to stay long. But took seven months just building that, mostly by himself. And he eased the golf cart to a stop. They were at the Brachiosaur. Vivi can see it's great blue trunked legs so she has to get out of the cart, gripping the side to look up and up its long neck, its chin so high above it's breathtaking. It has to be at least fifteen feet high, if not more. Sanji whistles.

"That's some impressive shitty work. Mostly by himself?"

"Yep," Boodle says. "Man was pretty crazy."

"Children must have loved to come here," Vivi says. She would have loved to. She can imagine herself and their little gang climbing all over trees and dinosaurs alike like a pack of monkeys. Maybe even playing king of the brachiosaur.

"What children came," Mr. Boodle said. "I wasn't around then, of course, but he'd brag about every school group or confused tourist who came by. Happened maybe once every few months. He was damned proud of it though."

"And Mr. Dalton?" Vivi asks, resuming her seat and settling Karoo back on her lap. They don't start the cart again right away. Nami has gotten her camera out and is taking pictures. Vivi listens to the clicking of the shutter and feels a faint tinge of anxiety as she always does around cameras. Though in this case, Nami is capturing a truly spectacular work of art, and not trying to pick out some unexpected flaw of Vivi's.

Boodle seems reluctant to answer and fiddles with the cap of a plastic water bottle for a moment. She considers telling him he doesn't have to say… But keeps her silence. Dalton is one of them. A Devil's Seed user. He might be reluctant to speak with her but perhaps Boodle will say something he'd rather not have heard. She keeps her hands still and doesn't clench them against her shorts, instead focusing on watching Zoro disappear down the path.

Does she really need to obtain the information this way? Is it the honest way? Is it the _easy_ way?

"I don't know his story, Miss," Boodle says finally and she bites the inside of her lip, sensing there's more to it. "I wasn't here for it. But I do know that he's been here for three years. He helped my friend build this place and kept him and Shushu company when there was no one else." Boodle swallows down some water and Vivi looks away from him. She wonders who might be missing her right now. Who she might be abandoning.

Nami sits back in the cart and Boodle starts to drive resumes talking and Vivi pays enough attention to nod at the right parts and ask 'oh' and 'is that so?' She has enough awareness to know that he's speaking of enhancements they made together to the place and a terrible winter storm where they almost lost one of the giants.

But even as he speaks, her mind whirring. What could Mr. Dalton's secret be? Does it matter? Could she help him if she knew it? Or could she only make things worse for him? Why is he here? How did he come across a Devil's Seed and survive? Does he know the jaguar man that nearly mauled Kreig? Or are there more users out there? The golf cart stops again. Vivi looks up, and her heart sinks.

There is a square clearing off to the side, and on it a gravestone. A wooden triceratops, lovingly and well crafted,is resting its chin on the top of the gravestone, eyes closed. It should be ridiculous, but it looks solemn and bittersweet. Shushu hopes out of the golf cart and goes to rest at the head of the grave near the stone, careful not to disturb the fresh cut flowers that had been laid there. The last date on the stone is just this November and she imagines the red and orange leaves that must have scattered over fresh turned earth.

"And there he lies," Mr. Boodle says, crossing his fingers together over the wheel. "It may be a small place. Not much of an attraction, with the few statues we have. Maybe it didn't do all that he wanted, but in the end, a dream is still a dream, no matter how little." Vivi wishes she knew what to say. Something that would lift his spirits. But she can only stare at the cold of the gravestone.

"I don't know about that," Sanji says, shoving his hands in his pockets and pivoting on his heel, looking up as if taking the whole scene. "It looks like a pretty big dream to me. So what if you don't have a whole lot of shitty dinosaurs?" He blows out a stream of smoke and Vivi has to hide a smile as she hears the quiet click of a shutter behind her.

"In fact, with this kind of ambiance you could probably even theme a shitty restaurant around it. Maybe…" and he straightens and points the cigarette at them. "The Dino Diner?"

"You're really some kind of idiot." Zoro's sudden voice even makes Vivi jump as he emerges from the trees on the other side, a leaf stuck in his hair.

"What was that?!" Sanji snaps, immediately going rigid. "And where the hell did you come from anyway, you shitty moss?"

"I got bored and decided to back to the house," Zoro says, nodding to them and scratching his head, then discovering the leaf on it and flicking it away.

"It's nowhere near the shitty house and you—"

"Huh a grave." Zoro claps his hands and bows his head, like Vivi has seen some Buddhists do. Then he looks at them. "Are you guys going back to the house?"

"No, the lake…" Boodle says, seeming taken aback.

"Lake huh? Sounds good. I'll come with you."

"I'm surprised you didn't get lost at the bottom of the shitty thing and accidentally drown yourself," Sanji mutters.

"Ah? Speak up, Elmo."

"How about I crack a hole in your skull so you can hear better, Scuzz for brains?"

They begin to fight again and Mr. Boodle, without much preamble, puts the golf cart into drive and they amble on. Vivi sighs. Honestly.

"Energy is wasted on the young," Boodle says. Vivi can only agree even though she's fairly certain she's younger than they are. Three minutes later they arrive at the lake and the most impressive sight Vivi has seen yet. She gets out of the golf cart and stares up at the two wooden giants dominating the the skyline, great smiles on their faces their weapons, an ax and sword respectively crossed together to form the wooden triangles she had seen at the distance.

At their feet are large stones, proclaiming their names as Dorry and Broggy, and on one one of the stones is a painted statue of a wooden girl, looking charmingly Scandanavian as she smiles up at them. Her name is weathered away and Vivi can't help but smile a little sadly at that. Perched on the giants' head like strange birds are three very familiar figures. Usopp seems to spot them first, standing, flailing for balance, and then assuming a strong pose, hands on his hips.

"Hark!" he calls. "Intruders! Corporal Luffy! Corporal Aisa! Attention!"

"Aye, aye sir!" they call in more or less unison and scramble to their feet, snapping off salutes.

"Be careful! Aisa!" Mr. Boodle calls but strangely Vivi isn't afraid for her. She's in good company.

"Are the great snot cannon balls prepared?!" Usopp says.

"All ready!" Luffy says.

"And extra sticky!" Aisa says, balling one hand into a fist.

"Okay!" Usopp points down at them with a dramatic finger. "State your purpose or be stuck forever to the ground with our Cosmic Giant Nose Cannon!"

Vivi giggles and then gets an idea.

"Please!" she calls up to them, pressing her right fist to her heart. "I am Vivi, diplomat to Duke Karoo!"

"Kweh!" Karoo says in perfect timing. Vivi smiles and then goes to one knee, wincing a little at the pull on her shoulder.

"I am here to discuss terms of peace!"

"Well, gentlemen-" Usopp says.

"And lady," Asia says.

"And lady! Ambassador Vivi is suing for peace. Shall we begin negotiations?!"

"Yes!" Luffy says, pumping his fist in the air.

"No!" Aisa says, mimicking his pose. "War! Let's have war!" Vivi flinches inwardly at that, but reminds herself it's just a game.

"Mm well we don't have enough snot cannon balls for a war," Usopp says.

"Yeah and she can give us a big feast!" Luffy says.

"The biggest I can afford," Vivi intones solemnly.

"In that case, come on up!" Usopp calls. Vivi rises, wincing at her shoulder and watches Usopp scuffle a bit as if getting something. "Uh hold on!" After a moment a rope ladder drops, tied to the horn on the giant's helmet. Vivi approaches it, Karoo with her, and attempts to climb, but despite the bandages her arm is still pretty rough and she's not sure if she wants to traverse the distance. She looks up.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm not sure I—"

"Okay," Luffy calls down. "Just hold on." She wonders what he's talking about when he grabs both sides of the ladder and pulls. Vivi yelps and grips the rough rope of the rung. Karoo doing the same at her feet.

"O-oi, be careful," Usopp says, hands out. "If you drop her—"

"I'm not gonna drop her," Luffy says. Vivi takes a deep breath, and lets it out, shifting her feet more securely against the rope.

"I'm alright. Don't let me down, Mr. Luffy," she says, teasingly. He gives her a wide sunny grin that she can't help but match and continues pulling her up. And goodness, he's strong. She doesn't think she weighs too much, though she does have muscle, still he's pulling her up as if she's no more heavy than a pitcher of water. Vivi watches the landscape fall away. The direction she's facing she can only see the wide blue lake and the treeline beyond it. Despite trusting his strength, she doesn't dare twist to look back and Karoo kweh's nervously, despite his ability to fly, silly thing.

When she reaches the curved dome of the giant's helmet, Usopp reaches out, anchored to the horn by a rope around his waist, she notes, and, feeling much better, she takes his hands. He's no slouch himself, she realizes as he helps her to where she can stand. It's so high up. She turns carefully in place to take it all in. The lake, the trees, the t-rex and bracheosaur heads above the foliage, about eye level now, the thinning of trees by the road but everywhere else, forest.

"It's pretty, huh?" Aisa says, and Vivi smiles down at her, noticing a gold charm of some kind of some sort around her neck that flashes in the light until she tucks it under her shirt. She's dressed more like a kid today, and a kid that reminds Vivi of herself in a too big shirt and jeans torn from play. The biggest difference is the Chicago Bulls cap Aisa is wearing, twisted backwards. Vivi's never been fond of sports, or baseball caps in general.

"Welcome aboard," Usopp says, untying himself and sitting crosslegged on the helmet with Karoo perched on his shoulder. Vivi joins him carefully, Aisa at her side. Luffy jumps onto one of the horns and clings there with arms and legs. Vivi tries not to look at him too hard. As much as she knows how strong he is, they are very high up.

"Let the negotiations commence," he says. "Corporal Aisa, the peace offering."

"Okay!" She scrabbles in Usopp's backpack a moment before pulling out a lumpy napkin that she hands to Vivi. Unwrapping them, Vivi finds sugar cookies.

"Hey! You said we were out of them!" Luffy snaps.

"You had enough, you bottomless pit!" Usopp snaps back. Then waves a hand as Luffy pouts adorably. Vivi is tempted to toss one to him but then he may try to catch it and could fall so she nibbles on the edge of the cookie. Usopp rubs his chin and Karoo mimics him so well that Vivi can't help but giggle a little.

"Now—" he starts.

"Thanks a lot for helping," Aisa said, interrupting him. She has her knees drawn up to her chin and is hugging them but smiling. Vivi shakes her head.

"You don't need to thank me. Of course I would come help you. We're friends, right?" she says, canting her head to the side. Aisa giggles and smiles widely.

"Yep!"

"Great," Usopp says. "Spectacular. We're all friends. Now—"

"By the way, Aisa," Vivi says at more or less the same time, and mentally apologizes to Usopp as she decides to press on. "I saw that picture you drew. With the cloud and the trees."

"Oh the sky island?"

"Yes," Vivi says, surprised that Aisa would use that term. "It's very good."

"It's from a legend that my mama told me and her mama told her," Aisa says. What an interesting similarity.

"Legends are truly awesome," Usopp says. "It reminds me of this one time I—"

"Legend?" Luffy says, hopping to the helmet and flopping down beside them, clapping his sandaled feet together. "Does it have treasure in it?"

"Yep! The biggest treasure of all!"

"Hmm, yes," Usopp says. "Once I found a huge pile of gold right in—"

"Really? Tell me! I wanna know!" Luffy says with a grin.

"I'd like to hear as well," Vivi says, again, mentally apologizing to Usopp who seems to deflate a bit. She will listen to one of his stories later on, perhaps, to make up for it. Aisa clears her throat, and pulls the necklace out of her shirt, clutching the charm in her hand.

"A long long time ago before there was culture in the world, we— um, my people, lived in the clouds with the gods. Clouds then were a lot different. They had jungles and mountains and rivers and cities and stuff—"

"Sounds so coool," Luffy says, grinning.

"Yeah! It really was!" Aisa says, grinning back. "And everything was made of gold and jewels and really expensive stuff. Mama says there were even gold water slides because the gods could make anything."

"That's kind of a stretch," Usopp mutters and Vivi lightly whacks him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. Enough is enough. He stills, rubbing the back of his neck, and Aisa doesn't seem to notice as she goes on, tucking her hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"And we had it really great and were really peaceful. But then the Great Leader looked down and saw all the other people who were living hard on earth, trying to grow and hunt things. They didn't know how to write or make music or anything like that. So the Great Leader felt sad for them and asked the Gods if they could go down and help out. The Gods said they could, but they couldn't come back."

How sad… Though Vivi…somehow knows this story. How can it be so similar?

"At first the Great Leader didn't want to go if he couldn't come back, but then he saw how sad everyone was and decided to go himself if he had to. But because everyone liked him, they decided to follow him down to the earth and make home there. The gods felt proud but really sad so…" Aisa trials off and chews on her lip, clutching her hand over the charm. Vivi shifts a little closer and offers her a cookie, sensing this part of the story is somehow close to her. Aisa shakes her head and Vivi folds it gently, waiting patiently for her to continue. Luffy is watching, too, with his peculiar intensity, and even Usopp seems alert to this change.

"It's alright, Aisa," Vivi says after a while. "You don't—"

"No!" Aisa says. Then scrubs at her eyes with the back of her arm and straightens. "No." She clenches her hand around the charm and then uncurls her fingers. In the palm of her small hand is a small gold bell and Vivi's breath catches. "The gods didn't want to leave us all the way, so they gave us a bell so we could talk to them. We used to ring it every time there was a birth or…or…or if someone died… but…" she tucks the bell charm back in her shirt and wraps her arms around her legs again. "…but then we got so many people that we just rang it for new years to show them that we were still here and still listening."

That story… everything— Vivi can almost hear the bell ringing in her head from old childhood memories. There is no doubt to her now that everything she's seen— the old Alabastan designs, the picture that Aisa drew, the story— Even her look, the round face, the bright eyes… the strong yet sweet temperament.

"You are…Shandian," Vivi says to make absolutely sure. Aisa nods, seeming unsurprised. Perhaps…perhaps it is just because she is a child. Children often assume everyone knows things about them. Especially someone that could be regarded as an adult.

"I am… I am from Alabasta," she says and Aisa nods again, her mouth in a little solemn line.

"I know," she says. She knows? Is it because of Vivi's own looks? Her hair is not too unusual around the city of Alubarna, true, though only through a strain of the royal family— but surely it wasn't so uncommon elsewhere. She can't know Vivi's true nature, can she? But Aisa has been up here with Usopp and Luffy for quite a while, so perhaps one of them told her. Or perhaps even before.

"What's a Shandian?" Usopp asks.

"Ah—"

Vivi starts, and then looks down at Aisa who is watching her expectantly. The answer is a— complex one fraught with politics and culture. The Shandians tended to claim that they were the helpers of the poor uncultured Alabastans, sent down from the clouds with the Great Leader to give them knowledge and art. Calgara, they claimed traditionally, was a direct descendant of this great leader and not, in fact, Alabastan at all. The truth…or at least, what was the sanctioned history of the Alabastan government, was that the Shandians were a priest sect, dovetailed from the main branch of the people when they moved into the mountains that ringed the valley in order to protect the kingdoms most sacred objects.

The real truth was unknown and unknowable, but at least when she was a girl, Alabastans proper thought Shandians were narrow minded and pretentious, and Shandains thought that Alabastan's were uncultured and ungrateful. Father, in his last act as King had healed that rift —or at least had begun the process, encouraging the Shandians to bring the great golden bell— a heritage they all shared, to the capitol to ring in the New Year. The tensions didn't end there to be sure. Though she knew— or well had heard— that many Shandians had since integrated with the Alabastan population as the whole and vice versa, though there were staunch conservatives on both sides who believed the peoples were and should be separate. Aisa's charm seemed to indicate she was more on the conservative side, but Vivi did not wish to assume, nor offend, nor plant separatist ideas in the girl's head if there had been none before, so she merely tucks her hair over her ear and smiles as best she can.

"Aisa, why don't you explain?"

"We're the people of Calgara," Aisa says. "The Shandians of Alabasta."

"Oh, Vivi's people right?"

"Yes!" Vivi says brightly, clapping her hands together as she feels a rush of happiness. Shandians of Alabasta! She hadn't heard that phrase before! What a wonderful compromise! To know that the next generation thought this way! To know that they had come that much closer to becoming a true united people as they surged forward, forging their way to come head to head with the rest of the world. And—

Wait, what did Usopp say?

"No!" She holds out a hand. "I mean, of course I am Alabastan, but Usopp, you mustn't call me the princess!"

"I didn't," Usopp says blinking at her. "You did."

Oh! Vivi claps a hand to her mouth. How could she have let that slip? She glances tentatively at Aisa who just smiles, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"I knew that."

Oh… Vivi folds her hands in her lap, mind whirring as she wishes she knew how to translate that expression. Are the Shandians mad at Father as well? Did they fall for Crocodile's lies? She wishes to ask, but perhaps that is not appropriate to ask a child. Even if she did know, she may not know accurately, and it would not do to try and convince her of Crocodile's misdeeds if her parents believed otherwise. Even if she believed Vivi, it would only set them against one another. So instead she laces her fingers together around her legs and asks:

"What brought you and your family to this place?"

Aisa hunched her shoulders, her hand fisting over the charm so hard Vivi could see the white of her knuckles. Anxiety knotted in Vivi's throat and she fought to keep it from showing.

"Papa…Papa was one of the guardians of the bell," Aisa said and Vivi's fingers twitched against her legs as she braced herself for the story to come. "They were gonna take the bell to the capitol like usual but some bad guys took it."

"Yes, I remember," Vivi says, heart sinking. She should have guessed as much, but that had been three years ago, a short while after Vivi had entered the circuit. Igaram had been furious about the news, though he wouldn't tell her the full story— she honestly hadn't needed to hear it. There had been so much going back then it was hard to stop and think—even at the disappearance of a national treasure. Still— to think they had chased the bell that long.

"And we all snuck over here to get it back but… but…Papa… and some of the others…" Aisa trailed off, shoulders hunched and Vivi put a gentle hand on her back, wishing she could do something to take the pain away. Usopp had looked down, fiddling with the end of a rope while Luffy sat with his hat down, the brim shadowing his eyes. What could he be thinking, she wondered.

Karoo clambers from Usopp's shoulder, waddling closer and coming to nudge Aisa's hand with his bill until she takes the duck on her lap to pet him and give him scratches. It seems to soothe her a little, some of the tension goes out of her back at least. Aisa lets out a shaky breath, sniffs and then goes on.

"I don't know… I don't know what happened. They made me stay at the hotel… But one day Mama said we had to come here. To help Uncle Dalton with the animal people until we could get the bell back. She said it was our sacred duty."

"Yes, of course. Of course it is." Zoans are sacred guardians to the Alabastans and of course the Shandians as well! How they must hurt to have something so sacred so misused. But it is no wonder that they would come help Dalton and, indeed, hold him in such high regard!

"How are you helping the—" No, she should say guardians of Calgara. If Aisa hadn't used the old saying, neither should Vivi. "—the animal people," she finishes lamely. Aisa looks at her, opening her mouth but Sanji calls from below:

"Vivi-chwan! Aisa-chwan! You other shitheads! Food is ready!"

"_Let's eat_!" Luffy roars, surging to his feet and making them all jump.

"You scared the hell out of me!" Usopp says. "I think I lost three years of my li— hey, oi oi! Where are you going?" he says as Luffy charges past him, scrambling to his own feet. "Hey wait, don't go anywhere! You gotta lower Vivi!"

Vivi stands herself, very carefully, trying hard not to look down and making sure she is in a stable place before holding out a hand to help Aisa up. The girl looks at her a long moment, setting Karoo down before taking her hand and letting Vivi pull her to her feet. Aisa doesn't let go right away and instead squeezes Vivi's hand lightly.

"I like you a lot," Aisa says in a low voice. "You helped me a lot and I know you're good…"

"Thank you," Vivi says, even as she knows that there is more coming and braces herself for it. Aisa looks up at her.

"Your Dad is probably good, too. Sometimes everyone does bad things but… he's gotten really bad… so you should probably try to talk to him."

She feels as if she's gone numb. Been ducked in ice water. Even the tips of her fingers prickle and go cold. She knew the resentment of the people intellectually of course, but to hear it from Aisa's mouth. A girl so young. A Shandian of Alabasta. That she would so easily be fed on the hate that that man had caused— the one that slandered her father who had done no wrong.

But she had to move. She couldn't remain here. She must maintain the dignity of her position. She heard herself saying:

"I will."

And then turning automatically as Usopp called her name, gripping the ladder as Luffy lowered her down, not even feeling the rope. She felt the rage grow cold in her throat and shook with it. How dare he. How dare that man so turn her own people against the one that loved them the most! She wants to hit him. To even lay her hands on either side of his throat and shake him. She shouldn't hate him with such voracity. She knows this. Hate breeds hate and it is a bad example. But it is not a feeling she can stop.

"Vivi?" Nami asks and Vivi realizes she's on the ground and yet still holding the ladder. She smiles because it is second nature to do so and removes her hand, her palm a little raw from where the rope had bit.

"I'm fine," Vivi says automatically and then: "I think I'm going to take a walk."

Nami only nods and Vivi turns away, moving toward and along the glimmering lake shore, but seeing none of it.

By the time Vivi is ready to return, she is weary from the walk, her arm and shoulder dry and aching, throat parched, feeling slightly feverish. But mostly tired. The rage has ebbed away, taking everything with it and she just wants to curl up in bed with a good book. A bed that is all her own and no one elses. She wants to eat orange candy in a tiny glass bowl and have nothing more to worry about than math homework or memorizing the long, tedious sheets of German vocabulary and grammar. She sighs and pushes her sweat damp hair from her eyes.

Boarding school seems like so far away now, and it's strange, since she remembers feeling grown up when she chose to go there at eleven, to live in that place with virtual strangers and learn how to best serve her country. That is nothing like being a grown up. An adult. She realizes it now. An adult is alone—outside of the protection and guidance of teachers. An adult must face the world alone. Make the hard decisions. Face the truth that is bitter as ash without flinching. She wishes now she had appreciated her teachers more. Her situation more.

She comes to where the wooden giants stand guard over nothing and watches the others between the gap of their legs. It seems she's missed most of it, though she has no doubt that there will be food left for her. Luffy, Usopp and Aisa are sunning themselves on the nearby grass, Luffy's belly practically distended from eating so much. They all look content to be there, despite Aisa's earlier coldness and distress on top of the giant's head. Perhaps it is because Luffy is there. He does tend to have that effect on people. Zoro is resting with his back to the rock of the wooden, nameless, girl; and Nami is chatting amiably with Mr. Boodle while Shushu and Karoo resting between— seem to be conversing in whatever language animals posses. Sanji is nowhere to be seen.

A couple of the employees from the stadium… Shandians, too, they must be, Vivi realizes with a jolt, have their own blanket and are sitting around content and even seem happy. She can hear their rising voices, but they are too far away to understand. Mr. Dalton is among them and the difference is— quite marked.

They are all wearing jeans and t-shirts as this country was so fond of, but the Shandians are wearing touches of their heritage here and there. She can see it in Kamakiri's large disc earrings, the gemoetric designs on…the larger man's shirt. Every now and again, as one moves, she can see the glint of a thin gold chain against the duskyness of their necks, all wearing a charm no doubt. She rests a hand to the center of her chest absently. She used to wear one as a child on very special occasions. Perhaps she should have kept up the tradition.

Mr. Dalton, looks, frankly, quite normal. Moreso than they are. But apart. Where they are happy, he seems glum. While they chat with one another, he looks off in the middle distance and above at the towering figures. He's even sitting somewhat apart, perched on a lawn chair instead of the grass. Like the shadow of a tombstone. The image comes unbidden to her mind and she swallows and pushes it away. Surely Mr. Dalton's mood is because of his injuries. There is a crutch resting on the ground beside him and he may even be feverish himself. She's recovered from enough similar injuries herself to know.

He is such a curious man. A zoan. Not of Alabasta, certainly, but as sane as Chaka or Pell. Where is he from? Are there more like him? And how did he come to be here? Now is the perfect time to ask him, she realizes, but even so, hesitates. There is so much already. If she asks, she will be obligated to help. How could she not? Especially when it was her heritage responsible for his situation. So—she must speak with him and help if she can. To do otherwise will be irresponsible. Besides which she also has to ask about the Oklahoma tournament. But—first thing was first.

Vivi sucks in a soft breath, bolstering herself, and starts across the grass, only to stop as spots spots the dark-eyed woman…Laki, resting against the giant's leg. Even in the shadows as she is, the fondness in her expression as she looks out on her fellow Shandians is undeniable. Still she keeps herself apart from them. Almost as if she is waiting for something or someone. Laki spots her watching and the fond expression fades, her expression goes solemn for a moment until she smiles again (a practiced smile, Vivi notes) and puts her hands in her pockets, coming into the light.

"Have a nice walk, Princess?" Laki asks. Vivi is too taken aback by the sudden use of the title to do more than splutter.

"Y-yes it was perfectly fine. Thank you." Her heart is jackhammering against her ribs. How did she— Oh yes, of course, Aisa. No… no Aisa had known before then so how—?

"Your friend makes very good food," Laki says. "I was surprised. Where is he from?"

"Ah…thank you… I…" she really had no idea where Sanji might be from. She should ask and find out but… no, she was being distracted— because among other things… Vivi folds her hands in front of her and catches Laki's eyes. "I'm not sure… But I think we need to talk."

Laki looks away and for a moment Vivi isn't sure if she'll acquiesce, but finally her shoulders slump and she tucks a strand of hair over her ear.

"I guess we should."

tbc...


	21. You don't know how to let it go

A/N: The second part of Chp. 20

* * *

><p><strong>You don't know how to let it go<strong>

Vivi folds her hands in front of her and catches Laki's eyes. "I'm not sure… But I think we need to talk."

Laki looks away and for a moment Vivi isn't sure if she'll acquiesce, but finally her shoulders slump and she tucks a strand of hair over her ear.

"I guess we should." She doesn't seem to look forward to it, but honestly, neither is Vivi. Laki straightens and gestures to the forest. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Ah…" She…doesn't, as it happens. She would rather sit down. But if Laki preferred privacy to tell her story, a walk was no impossible task. Perhaps they could compromise and sit on the bank at a comfortable distance.

"Or we can take the cart," Laki says. "It is a hot day."

"Yes, I agree," Vivi says, relieved. Whatever terrible things she will hear will be that much easier to deal with while sitting down and feeling a faint breeze on her face.

In order to get to the cart, parked on the very end of the packed dirt road, they have to pass the Shandians. They fall silent as Vivi draws near and she can feel their eyes on her. They say nothing, though, and she pretends not to notice. She can't help but notice, however, when Dalton struggles to rise to his feet saying:

"I'll come with you."

"Dalton…" Laki murmurs and for a moment they share a look. There is a conversation there that Vivi can't read, and perhaps isn't meant to. So she continues forward and sits in the golf cart gratefully. She could use some water right now, but is content to go thirsty if she can only get some answers. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the larger man help Dalton to his feet while Kamakiri holds up the crutch for him to grab. They really are quite fond of one another it seems. Almost as if something beyond the Shandian duty to zoans binds them together.

Mr. Dalton situates himself in the back of the cart, the weight shifting with his presence and Laki takes the driver's seat. She's a tall woman and it's difficult, but she never loses her sense of dignity or grace as she idles the engine gently until it turns over and then eases them down the road. There is silence. Laki's face is closed and her eyes straight ahead. She seems calm but her willowy hands are clenched against the wheel.

"I'm sure you have some questions for Dalton," Laki says in a smooth voice. "Perhaps you should ask him first."

"Yes…" Vivi doesn't know why Laki insists, but she has no objection to doing it either. Perhaps Laki just needs some time to prepare herself. She twists in the seat to look back at the man who regards her with dark eyes, his shoulders hunched as if bracing himself. She wants to ask about his…origin, she supposes, but no. She reminds herself. Before any of that, since it will be a long and difficult road…

"How can we enter the Oklahoma Tournament?"

He blinks, as if not expecting the question and even Laki looks at her. Well it is an important question after all, and she refuses to let it go by or forget.

"It's uh— invite only, and you have to be part of a stable…"

"Oh, I see…" That could be problematic. Invites aside, an official stable could take up to a year to establish since they had to prove themselves and pay a certain sum, as well as wrestle through a veritable mountain of paperwork. She and Igaram had looked into doing this before but it had never seemed worth it until now. Still, she'll note it and worry about it later.

She hesitates before asking the next question. It's certainly far more personal and— well—even if Mr. Dalton is as sane as anyone, the process of becoming a zoan is far from easy. It's deeply painful, as Pell had told her once. Like having your entire body ripped apart and sewn back together again. Becoming a zoan away from a tradition and culture which revered such people as the guardians they were… to have no other purpose but just exist…

…Still she must know.

"Mr. Dalton…" and then…it occurs to her that…perhaps… "…You aren't from Alabasta, are you?" because she could be wrong and if she was assuming otherwise then…

"No…" he smiles, faintly. "I'm from a small town in British Columbia. You probably haven't heard of it."

"No… I'm not familiar." That was… Canada wasn't it? Yes. The western territories. He has come a long way from there. "I… well…" she folds her hands on her lap, twisting her thumbs against one another, but keeps her shoulders straight even as she bows her head. "First I wish to apologize."

"Apologize? You did nothing wrong," he says and Laki's hands twitch over the wheel. Vivi pretends not to notice and instead fixes Dalton with a faint smile of her own.

"My people— my family— have been guarding the Devil's Seeds for generations. It is because of us that… that you are…" she hesitates, trying to think of the best way to put this. "That… that you have…suffered- have become…"

"A zoan?" The polite smile doesn't leave his face, and though his expression seems distant, he doesn't at least appear offended. She nods.

"That's very kind," he says. "But it's not necessary. Unlike the other poor bastards out there, I volunteered."

"Volunteered?" she echoes, even if she really wants to ask about the other more. Poor bastards? How many of them were there? She hasn't seen… Other than that Jaguar man… But she wants to hear his story first so she tries not to fidget. She thinks she sees movement in the trees, a shadowy figure perhaps, but before she can make it out, Dalton speaks.

"I used to work as head of security for a certain pharmaceutical company. They'd always been good to me and when they asked for volunteers, I was the first to sign up…" His public smile became thin and bitter. "That was before they became corrupt."

"How…long ago was this? When…you ah…became a zoan?" Vivi asks. She knows that's not really the cue she should pick up on. Asking about the corruption would be more appropriate but if… if it's within a certain time frame then perhaps she can use it as another piece of evidence against Crocodile.

"About six years ago."

"Oh I see." Not Crocodile's doing then. Whose? It doesn't matter. Not right now. She tells herself it doesn't but already her mind is becoming poisoned with the curiosity of it. Another person to go after perhaps. She forces herself to ask instead:

"How did you end up here?"

That question made his smile disappear completely, and he looked out into the forest, face dappled with light and shade. They pass another dinosaur but Vivi didn't have the presence of mind to identify it.

"After the…disaster…I discovered that the company had stopped any pretense of using volunteers." He sighed heavily and pushed a hand through his hair. "No, that's not fair, I suppose I'd always known it."

"Dalton, there is no way you could have known…" Laki says and Vivi is faintly surprised to hear her speak up.

"You weren't there… I had every opportunity—" he stops and shakes his head. Vivi has a feeling this is an old argument. Though she doesn't particularly care whether he'd known or not. What did he mean? They stopped using volunteers so…who did they use? People off the streets? Unfortunate employees? Coerced or otherwise? She supposes the details don't really matter in this situation, whatever the truth is, it's horrible.

"Either way," Dalton says. "I wanted to…see if there were others out there and I found them." His face goes dark. "In arenas. In some private zoos owned by the wealthy. Scraping by at a sham of a life." He shakes his head again. "Most of them wouldn't even speak to me. Many of them couldn't. All of them were broken in one way or another."

Laki makes a disgusted noise and Vivi can't help but agree with her. That— How could people treat them that way? How could they abuse the sacred flower of her people that way? Why were people like this? Why was the world like this? Vivi twists her fingers together, takes a deep breath, and lets it out through her nose, trying to calm herself. Getting angry will solve nothing.

"I wanted to get them out I— I wanted a new life for them." He swallows, focused on the trees, these words obviously painful for him. "They could have been byproducts from that damn company— but even if they weren't… no one should have to live like that."

He goes silent, jaw working, the hand against his head clenched into a fist before he rubs his thumb against his temple, perhaps in an effort to calm down. She has a strange compulsion to touch his massive shoulder—perhaps offer comfort, but she's not sure how it would be taken…or even if it would be accepted. …But…something was bothering her about this.

"Forgive me…" she says hesitantly. "It's…not that I disbelieve you but… we— I have been on the circuit for a few years now and have only seen one zoan."

"They go where the big money is," Laki says, her voice stone. "The pro circuits usually. The big crowds. People will pay a lot to watch zoans fight… They're a high commodity on the market which is why men like _Buggy_." She spits the name. "Will do anything to get them."

"I see…" Another horrible thing to learn. But it would explain why he had been after Shushu for so long. Vivi clenches her fingers together and tries to put it out of her mind for now. She will come back to that later.

"Please continue, Mr. Dalton. I apologize for interrupting," she murmurs. He shakes his head.

"It's nothing… there's…not really much more to tell. I did a few raids here and there but alone—" he makes an empty gesture. " And then three years ago I decided to make one last desperate dive by hitting the Tulsa Circuit and— failed." He closes his eyes briefly. "I'm surprised I lived through it. But I did and somehow ended up here…" He opens his eyes again and looks out at the forest. They are going on the road Boodle passed on the drive down and Vivi can see the clawed feet of the tyrannosaur.

"Somehow that little dog found me before I bled out and…the owner rescued me…" he murmurs. Vivi remembers the headstone. The sad triceratops. What a good man and what a hard time for Dalton to have gone through.

"I told him everything—" He gives a self depreciating laugh. "Well I was an ox and then a man so I had to. But that guy…" Dalton shakes his head. "He was just as appalled. Said he would help me. That this place could be a sanctuary for other zoans. That we could help them here."

What a good hearted man. Both of them. It would be a wonderful place of refuge. It's quite beautiful and, it seems, away from civilization. Who would come look for them here? They could live their lives in peace. Though…having seen no zoans, Vivi supposes it didn't work out.

"But you need backing for this sort of thing. Funding. I was still on my own until…" his shoulders slump a little. "Until a certain man approached me. He'd heard of what I was trying to do, he'd said. Thought it was admirable. Said he could help me so long as I help him. Run a feeder event for him, do the beginner tournaments to lure the young people in, and he'd rescue zoans for me."

"And…did he?" Vivi asks, feeling a knot of apprehension. Dalton's smile twists on one side which doesn't do much to ease her mind.

"Yes. I run his events. Send young stupid kids into this hell of a life to save the few who have no lives and no opportunity. He sends them here, Laki and the others bring them to safe house on the border and his men there take them to freedom in… Takes them to freedom." Dalton swallows again. "I regret it. I hate it. But I won't stop."

"We all do what we can," Laki says softly. "You do more than most and better than me. Don't be so hard on yourself…"

The man he is speaking of. This mysterious benefactor who seems like such a blessing but turns out to be a curse. Is he— Can he mean— Vivi doesn't want to know but she needs to, even though it seems as if the water is just getting higher. Her heart is a dry, twisted thing, thudding in her throat.

"Was— This man… was…who was he?"

"Crocodile," Laki says with even more hate than she'd said Buggy's name. Vivi feels her stomach knot and she bites her lip. "The one who stole our beloved bell."

"Crocodile did—?" she repeats shocked. Then is horrified. Then livid. She should have known he would have. She should have known he was behind it. Who else would it have been? Why the bell? What could he want with it? It was a sacred object of the Alabastan people with nothing to do with him! Her hands shake but she fights to suppress them from doing so.

"Of course he did! He tried to make it seem like the King did it but despite the fact that our king abandoned us, forgot us, is slowly letting that bastard seep our homeland dry because he's too busy living it up like some Hollywood—"

"That's not true!" Vivi blurts out. "It's not! He cares for Alabasta! Crocodile is the one who is manipulating everything! My father loves Alabasta without question!"

"Oh? And where is he now?" Laki says. "Is he in this Alabasta that he loves so much?"

"He is sending money!" Vivi says, fighting to keep the rage from her voice. "He left so that Alabasta would be able to grow stronger under a new form of government! A modern one! In the meantime he is building a foundation for Alabasta's future!"

"You sound like a propoganda poster," Laki says and Vivi wants to slap her for that. But she reigns it in. No matter what Laki thinks, she is a citizen. She is a Shandain. No. A Shandian of Alabasta. The subjects have the right to feel any way they choose about their king. If they dislike him it is only because they view him as inefficient, and in that way he is, at least in the way of public communications; especially when _that_ man is sitting in her country and ruining everything for his own personal gain.

"Laki, please…" Dalton says, and his plea mollifies Vivi somewhat as she fights for control, tasting copper on her tongue. Laki sighs. Resumes driving. Vivi wasn't even aware they had stopped.

"If you say that Crocodile is manipulating the truth, I almost believe you," she says, sounding tired. "Two years ago, after a long search, we found him, fought him, my husband, two of my brothers and my dear sister died in the attempt."

"I'm sorry," Vivi says, rage and sorrow mixing within her. It's so hard. The water is only rising. She can hear her own pulse in her ears.

"He said that we could have the bell back. But only if we bought it back ourselves and he had the perfect way to do it." She purses her lips and then: "We tried to— find other ways. To seek help in Alabasta. In Shandia. But we were gone too long and no one would believe us. He told us that if we continued to do that— and if we refused to do what he said— he would have us jailed for being illegal immigrants…or the transportation of illegal substances."

"Illegal substances?" She doesn't want to know. She does not. But she asks because she can't not.

"Devil's Seeds."

It was what she thought then. Exactly… But wait…

"But…if…if he is transporting Devil's Seeds then…"

"It's a pointless venture," Mr. Dalton says. Laki winces and Vivi looks back to see that he is looking down now. The rigid tension is gone and now he is just slumped there, looking small despite his large heavy frame. "We send our beloved zoans down, hoping that they will get to Alabasta safely… then bring up Devil's Seeds to make more. It's no excuse… but… what can I do? Not fight at all?" He rests his large hands in his lap, looking so lost that Vivi has to look away to keep her own tears from springing up. Laki is wiping at her eyes, but her expression is granite.

"Just once," Dalton murmurs. "I'd like to work for a good man."

It's so— it's all so— How can she— What can she do? She sits straight and stares ahead, resisting the temptation to bury her head in her hands. She wants to. She wants to do a million things but she doesn't know what to do at all. It's all so much rage and pain. The zoans that are suffering— have been suffering. Laki and her small family. Both of them struggling, failing, trying… and what can she do? How can she stop it? She must stop it. No one else can…

But right now all she has really are Zoro, Luffy and Sanji— that's barely enough to cover one arena let alone— all the ones that zoans may be in. And getting back the bell—of course she must. It is not only important to Alabastan and Shandain heritage, it's important to Laki and Aisa and all those here and all they lost. She must speak to Koza and all those hot blooded young men who are fighting for a man who only means to do them harm and betray them. She must stop the trade of Devil's Seeds somehow… And Aisa…hadn't she said that Father is doing bad things? What had she meant by that? What new horrible thing is on the horizon?

"Thank you," Laki says into the silence and Vivi glances at her, about to ask why, but the woman continues. "I didn't expect you to save Aisa. …I didn't know what to expect. But you did…and Shushu, too." A very faint smile appears at the corner of her mouth. "You and your friends helped all of us in fact."

"It was a godsend," Mr Dalton murmurs.

"No, please," Vivi holds up her hands. "It was nothing spectacular. It was the only thing to do given the circumstances."

"Not the only thing…" Laki says. "But you're a brave person…and a very stupid one."

Vivi blinks at the last, taken aback by the suddenness of it. Did she offend somehow? No it wasn't anything like that… So what?

"I'm sorry?"

They come to a small circular clearing. Laki puts the golf cart in park, then rests her hands on the wheel. Behind them, Mr. Dalton is looking as somber as ever and Vivi feels something coming. Another strike. How many more will there be? Will she have to endure?

"Don't you understand, Princess? This is a trap," Laki says. Vivi reels back, at first she doesn't think she heard the woman right, and then surges upward, stopping just short of banging her head on the underside of the cart.

"What?!" Oh no. Luffy, Nami and the others… they have no idea! She has to… But before she can go anywhere, the undergrowth rattles around her and more Shandians appear, camoflauged and holding guns. Vivi clenches her hands into fists and she wildly considers bolting past them. She may get shot— but as long as it's not fatally… and the others must know! But no— no before something careless, she must examine all her options.

"Please," she says, as Laki gets out of the cart on the other side, Dalton looks away. "Please, Luffy and the others have nothing to do with this! They have only helped and if you-"

"I know." Laki paces to stand in front of her, arms folded. "I don't plan to involve them."

Vivi relaxes, but only a little. She is here and they are not. There are a lot of guns but..Laki is not unsympathetic, so perhaps she can speak her way out of it. But…what can she say? They already know how horrible that man is. Laki dislikes Father for reasons Vivi can't fix at the moment. What can she do?

"Why?" she says. No matter the outcome, she must know the reason.

"Crocodile knew you were coming this way," Laki says. "He told us if we caught you—dead or alive— He'd let us go."

How did—?

Nico Robin.

Of course. She had told them not to go to the Oklahoma tournament, and so they went, right into a trap. It was stupid. She was stupid. How could she have not realized that?

"Laki, that's not the whole story," Dalton says, coming to stand as well. He leaves his crutch behind, instead bracing himself against the cart.

"It is," Laki says in a hard voice. "Don't—"

"He said," Dalton says. "That if we didn't capture you-"

"Dalton!"

"—He would destroy this place," Dalton says. Laki makes an angry noise but says nothing more. Of course he did. And of course he would. Vivi doesn't have enough left in her to become angry at this fresh injustice. She is only tired and a little afraid.

"I see…" she says, because what else can she say. "You already told him I'm here?" Because if not, it would still give some time for Luffy and the others to get away and— but Laki nods. Of course she called him. Of course he would send people after them. Of course the world would fall apart like this.

Laki sighs and raises a hand, then lowers it. The Shandians make surprised noises and one of them says her name. Laki gives them a hard look, and the guns lower. Vivi blinks.

"But you saved my Aisa," Laki says. "So I'll let you decide whether or not to be captured."

And now Vivi sees why Dalton spoke and why Laki was angry with him. If it was just a case of Crocodile letting them go, Vivi might have considered against it. But to know this place was at risk…. Dalton's sanctuary. Boodle's and Shushu's home. The owner's dream. Even Aisa loved it here. How could Vivi put that at risk?

"How long do I have to think?" Vivi says, trying not to sound as numbed as she feels.

"We called last night," Laki says. "There's a contingent of billions not to far from here but they'll have to have time to mobilize so probably… tomorrow afternoon?"

She nods. So tomorrow morning then… But if Laki is telling the truth, it meant they had, intentionally or not, given her two days to recover and she couldn't help but be grateful for that. That…and this choice which was no small thing.

"Thank you," she murmurs. But Laki just shakes her head.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you."

There is no cause to be thanking her yet… or even at all, no matter what Vivi decides. It won't solve the problem…but may perhaps ease it? She doesn't know and can't be sure. Either way, she accepts the woman having the last word with a grateful nod. Then heads back to the lake front on foot. There is much to think about.

xXxXx

It's strange… Vivi thought she would be angrier than this. Sadder than this. Afraid, even. But even with the choice unmade and so much hanging in the balance, the most she feels is…nothing. More than nothing. Apart. It's as if she's two beings, body and mind. The body is easy, transport and shield. She can feel herself smiling politely, hear her own voice, even, soothing, deflecting questions diplomatically until Nami's eyes grow hard and she stops giving her that pressing, probing look. Her hands don't shake and her shoulders don't tense. Even the Shandians, who must know what had occurred, seemed to have relaxed.

Vivi watches them, her back to the darkened window. They are sitting around the worn sofa, watching some football game—soccer, she absently corrects herself. Usopp is with them and cheering with them. Whenever he cheers, so does Luffy who is sitting at a rickety card table with Aisa as they draw pirate flags and ships, mermaids and monsters, all kinds of fantastical beasts. Nami has gone to shower. Dalton has retired to rest, the poor man, and Laki is sitting by the island in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea and looking out into space. She will not meet Vivi's eyes for very long and Vivi cannot meet hers. Instead she looks past here where Sanji is clattering in the kitchen, doing dishes even if everyone had protested, though not for long.

It's all so…normal. The world is spinning still and everyone spinning with it. Even Vivi is in body, offering a small apologetic smile and looking away politely as Sanji seems to notice her staring. Her mind however…is filled with haze. The Decision exists there, like a large stone, pulling the fabric of her mind toward it but— like a stone the most she can do is stare at it. Acknowledge it. But she has no tools with which to work it and her hands alone are not enough. Even the old rote is ineffective. What is the easy way? What is the hard way? What does it matter when both ways seem impossibly hard?

She doesn't _want_ to be captured. She's afraid of it. Afraid of what may happen. What he might do. What might come of it. She can barely even trust the man to keep his word… but if she doesn't… this place will be destroyed. It's… on terms of just what is to be seen, this place is nothing but an old house and some wooden statues. If it is destroyed, Shushu will miss it surely. As will Mr. Boodle, Aisa, Dalton, Laki, the other Shandians. Ten people right in front of her.

If she were captured, however. If Crocodile had his jeweled grip on her, thousands of people could be in danger— though to what ultimate end, even she can't be sure. Perhaps he will let them keep their homes. They are poor, yes, but it isn't as if he can destroy them without losing a substantial economic base, not to mention propagation of the Devil's Seeds… But they will suffer undoubtedly…  
>And whatever course she took, in the end there were those that were going to suffer from those seeds.<br>The zoans that Mr. Dalton tried to help. How wide was that problem? How far had the seeds spread? What could stop them? Who could stop them? What could be done? Even if she were to find a way, she certainly wouldn't be able to implement it if she was his captive. Still—her hands may be tied regardless.

Also this place… as simple as it may appear… it means so much to those that live here. For Mr. Dalton who has lost so much…how can she ask him to lose more? And what if they suffer further? Vivi has no doubt that Crocodile is a capricious man. He could stop Dalton's program altogether. He could melt down the sacred bell. The Voice of God. The glory of Alabasta and pride of Shandia. What would Laki have to return to after?

There are so many questions. So many ends she can't know. The rock is large and her hands are too small to even grip it properly. But she must. She has to find some form. Some solution. Some shape in this. By tomorrow morning. How…

"Miss Vivi?" Sanji says, and even though she can see him standing right next to her, it takes her a moment to tug herself back into herself so that she can look up at him, public smile, as always, tugging at the corners of her weary cheeks.

"Yes?" she says, wishing he would go away. Wishing they all would and that time would slow down until she could hammer something in place. Something definite. Something secure. But it certainly would be rude to say so and they have helped her so much, unforgivable to even think it. But… he is speaking again so she must pay attention.

"…need help with something outside," he says. "Care to give me a hand?"

"Oh…yes of course…" she says so absently, binding herself to it, but…whatever he needs help with can't be too terribly exhausting— and when it is done, she can retire herself and just lie in the darkness without having to smile at anyone. She rises and follows him to the door, blinking as she has to navigate around Zoro's legs from where he's stretched them out, back against the wall, fast asleep with the swords propped up beside him.

"Shitty lump," Sanji mutters, but Zoro doesn't wake and Sanji says no more. Vivi comes up quickly behind him, just in case, trying to urge him out the door into the night. It's balmy, but not unbearably so, and when she closes the door behind her it's dark enough to see the stars without much trouble, even the faint ghostly strands of the milky way. There are fireflies, too, winking in and out of the darkness between the trees and a bullfrog croaks somewhere nearby.

Sanji bows his head, and she hears the snik of a lighter and sees the brief muted red of light through his fingers before he lifts his head and blows smoke skyward. It occurs to her that perhaps he's not in need of any help at all. She folds her hands in front of her and waits.

"It's a shitty choice to have to make," he says and she wonders what he means and then…

"You know?" And then since that may be ambiguous, adds: "What Laki and Mr. Dalton…"

"Yeah, I heard." He looks at her though his expression is hard to read in the darkness. "I didn't mean to spy on you but this Crocodile seems like a cagey asshole— so I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"Thank you," she says, for being there…for not attacking them when the guns were brought out. Finding out that he knows, though, something shifts. She wants to take it back for herself. It's not his problem, nor should it be.

"But it's nothing," she continues, holding up her hands. "Please don't concern yourself."

"I damn well will concern myself," Sanji says and Vivi bites the inside of her lip. It's not that she doesn't appreciate their concern but—

"Mr. Sanji…"

"Miss Vivi, I don't understand the full shitty situation and I'm not here to tell you what's right or wrong—" He sighs and takes a drag of his cigarette before continuing. "…but you're not alone, alright? We're here for you, whatever you decide."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanji. I'll remember that." Though utilizing it… It's not that she doesn't want their help, but in such an impossible situation how can she dare ask it? It's one thing to fight in a circuit where there are some rules at least. But here…there are no rules, just doing what you can, facing forces so large she can't even wrap her head around it.

Sanji finishes the cigarette and grinds it out under his heel before sliding the stub back into the pack.

"I'm going back in," he says. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine. I think I'm going to stay out here for a while."

"Alright," he says, and seems to want to say more, but doesn't— just turns and goes back in. The moment the door shuts, Vivi relaxes, letting out a soft breath as she passes both hands through her hair, scrubbing her fingers through the back of it. Horrible decision or not, it's one that has to be made.

She crosses her arms low over her stomach and leans against the wall. This building is without support posts and it seems strange to her suddenly, all that flat space, rising up, facing the wind head on. It wouldn't take much to tear it down. The thought sours her stomach and she tries to press it from her mind.

Because there is only one solution. She must go through with it. If she wants to protect everything, preserve everything, their home, her friends, she must. As for the others, all she has to do is to send them to Pell, with a note explaining the circumstances. In code of course so he would believe it. Though Karoo could find him easily and that he was comfortable with Luffy and the others would be proof enough.

Then they could even go on to Koza. Once they told him of her —of her capture, willingly or not, surely he would see Crocodile's true intentions—as well as whatever other crimes Pell had managed to dig up in the interim. It wasn't…the ideal solution but…it was the right one. Royalty was sacrifice— isn't that what Father always said? Sacrifice and sacrifice and sacrifice…

xXxXx

Now she is tired and her eyes burn. She hugs herself and watches absently as Sanji and Zoro load the suitcases into the trunk with quick efficiency. Including hers. She wonders if the Billions would have let her take it with her in any case. Hostages certainly didn't bring their own changes in clothes, right? Luffy, Usopp and Aisa were three sets of legs under the car as Usopp checked for devices, Aisa holding the flashlight, and Luffy…helping in whatever capacity he was actually helpful. The straw hat sat on his knees, she supposed, to keep it safe. He shifts and it flops off, caught by a faint wind and flops over again before Nami picks it up, dusts off the crown and puts it back where it belongs.  
>The orange haired woman looks at her, but says nothing. It's as if she knows. But how can she?<br>Dalton and Laki are standing just outside the door as they are, watching her, not watching her, waiting for her to speak. Vivi shifts her hands under Karoo. The duck is bleary eyed, feathers fluffed up as if warding himself against the cold. She will miss him, too. The letter for Pell is in the little pouch at his side and if he thinks anything is strange about being given a letter to carry after so long, he shows no sign of it. She will miss him… but she will certainly see him again—she must remain positive on that.

Luffy and Aisa are grinning at something as the three emerge from under the car, probably the smudge of grease on Usopp's nose that he wipes away with a cloth before doing the same to his hands. Now is the time to tell them, before they get too far along. Vivi closes her eyes, reminding herself of the precise wording, telling the nerves fluttering in the lining of her stomach to calm down, before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes again. Everything seems brighter somehow. Packed with meaning. She snuggles Karoo against her, steadying herself.

"Everyone…" she starts, but her voice is too soft and only Nami looks at her. She doesn't want to try again. She doesn't want to make this decision. She wants to tell them all to fight and for one daring moment, she considers saying so, imagining herself like a war leader giving an impassioned speech. But no. This will not be a war. This will be a massacre. She is not so selfish as to allow that to happen, though she almost faintly wishes she was and can't help but feel a pang of guilt at the thought.  
>A warm hand on her shoulder pulls her out of it. She looks back, Nami's name on her lips until she sees it's Laki. The woman is watching her, dark eyes unreadable, and Vivi's eyes sting. She places her hand over the older woman's, feeling the warmth there, trying to take courage from it to do what she must. To that end, she hands Karoo to her, so that she may fold her hands in front of herself and look the part of regal princess. Of one who is confident. Poised. Chin up, as Terracotta says, even if you don't feel it, you must show it… and so she does, hands clasped, chin up, looking down at them in the vibrant misty morning.<p>

"Everyone," she says again and they all look at her.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," she says, head up, shoulders straight, feeling the part of herself that is herself shake loose and the armor of princess slide in place just under her ribs.

"I couldn't ask for a better group of companions. You have sheltered me and gave me hope where I thought there was none. But now I must ask once again for your assistance."

"It better not be for anything stupid," Nami says. She has her arms folded, looking almost casual, but her eyes are hard as diamonds and Vivi feels they could cut through her if she wasn't annoyed by the interruption. No, she can't afford to be annoyed. A princess wouldn't be annoyed. A princess would be gracious and brush that aside, especially as Nami doesn't understand, but once she does…

_Please don't understand_, a part of Vivi says and she mentally shakes that away, along with the visions that had plagued her all night. Of handcuffs and worse. Of seeing that man gloating. Of… of watching too many late night movies with the other girls. Don't hit her where they can see. But if that is her lot, that is her lot, and she looks to Aisa now, the girl standing there, unmarked, chewing on a honey stick with her baseball cap on backwards. Her father is dead but she is still alive. Her home will be saved and if Vivi is successful, she may return to the land she was born in. Alabasta. Shandia. Home of the river and the morning. She builds herself up again.

"Due to…" She must be careful here. She doesn't wish to implicate Dalton or Laki. Especially not in front of Aisa or the others. It would only complicate matters. "…circumstances which have come up… I have…" she clears her throat, twists her head high and looks at some part of the trees. The mist is tinged yellow, now, the sun starting to come up.

"I have… decided to give myself as a hostage to Crocodile." The words are easier to say than she thought they would be, even said in a rush as they are, but drop like a stone into the morning. Silence for a moment and then:

"Kweh?!" at the same time Aisa says.

"You can't do that, Miss Vivi! That'll be really bad!"

Except for Sanji cursing quietly, the others are silent. Zoro and Luffy even seem impassive about it. Though with the straw hat shading Luffy's eyes, it's impossible to tell his real expression. Vivi wonders at this but then decides that Sanji must have told them. Well— that was alright. She would rather have herself- but never mind.

"You better have a damned good reason for even saying something like that," Nami says, and the line of her shoulders are rigid.

"Of course I do," she says, but softer than she'd like. So she speaks from the diaphragm again though it's beginning to feel worn by now. Every part of her as tense and raw as a wire. "Don't imagine I'm doing this lightly. I've given it a lot of thought and I will tell you presently." But what to do should come first. It was the most important that this be clear and unclouded…relatively unclouded by emotion.

"I need you to follow Karoo, he will guide you to Pell, one of the loyal retainers of Alabasta. To help this I've given Karoo a letter so that he won't mistake you for kidnappers. Then you must stay with Pell until he is able to locate Koza. After which—"

"No way," Luffy says. His voice hits her like a dash of cold water.

"Excuse me?" she says, feeling as if she's out of breath. "Why not?" It's not— the end of the world, she supposes. She can ask one of the others to do it. But that Luffy says such a thing, of all people, she can't help but feel a little betrayed.

"I don't care about that stuff," he says standing, brushing off the back of his jean shorts casually as if this is just a conversation about the weather. He doesn't care? What does he mean he doesn't care? After all this time! Everything they've gone through! All the hopes that she had—

No. No he must mean something different. He must. She refuses to believe that this boy…who everyone had so much faith in—would actually be so callous. Blunt, yes. Perhaps… a little more foolhardy than most but she believes in him. Just as father believed in Crocodile, says a nasty small voice inside her and she pushes it away. She will not grow paranoid. Instead she straightens until she feels her spine is going to crack and says in the most level voice she can manage:

"Please, explain yourself."

"If you give yourself to Crocodile I'm going to kick your ass."

That was— Why would he even say— She clenches her teeth. He has a fist raised and everything. As if he's serious about this. Serious. About this. When so much is at stake. When lives are—  
>No. He doesn't understand. Of course not. She realizes her hands are clenched into rock like fists and forces her palms to lay flat, trembling against her shorts but that's fine. Her whole body is shaking so hard she's surprised her teeth don't clack together.<p>

"Luffy— Listen this isn't easy. I said. There are circumstances-"

"Don't care. No one said you could leave the crew."

"What _crew_?!" she means to say it but ends up shouting it instead, she can hear her own voice, high and shrill like a bird cry. She's close to him now, or he is to her. She's not sure which one of them moved but she has to physically restrain herself from grabbing onto his vest and shaking some sense into him. The only thing that stops her is seeing Aisa out of the corner of her eye, small and still, and tries to modulate herself.

"What crew? What-? Listen, Luffy, we are not— pirates—or whatever your fantasy is! Stop playing this stupid game!"

"It's not a game," he says, voice low.

"Yes it is!"

"We're crew!"

"No we're not!"

His eyes snap and something slams into her face. The next thing she knows, she's on the ground, breathless, her cheek aching, palm skinned against the gravel. What th—

Luffy's fist is raised.

Did he hit her—?

Did he seriously-?!

Sanji says something and she faintly feels someone helping her up but she can't hear and she can barely see anything but Luffy in front of her. As soon as she's on her feet she charges, fist caged and hits him back as hard as she can. So hard they both go slamming into the ground but she can't feel it. She can't care. She grabs the front of his vest and shakes him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you understand if I don't do something people are going to die!"

"They're going to die anyway, idiot!"

"Shut up!" she hits him again, soundly, but it only makes her angrier. His nose is bleeding. So is hers. "They're not going to die because I'm going to—"

"Be stupid!"

She goes to hit him again but he grabs her wrist, his hand callused and hard.

"That kind of guy isn't gonna stop just cause he has you. He's going to keep going until he has whatever he wants!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" she shouts it at him, trying to tug her hand from his grip, her throat raw. "What am I supposed to do?! He's going to destroy this place if I don't! He has hundreds of men! Hundreds of them! I can't even reach Koza and— and—" She digs the heel of her hand against her face, trying to scrub the tears away. She feels like she's drowning. The air is buzzing. There is so much. So much! And she can't— can't even see the surface.

"We don't gotta fight all of them at once," Luffy says, voice somehow breaking through. "But we have to fight. Even if I do the Peller or whatever stuff, it's not going to matter until someone kicks that guy's ass."

"But it's going to take a year to even get on the circuit."

"So we'll just go straight to him," Luffy shrugs.

"But everyone in between—"

"We'll kick their ass."

"Luffy, listen…even right now… there are about fifty men coming this way… maybe more. If you try to fight them alone you'll be killed." And that is what gives her the chill the most. That they will die because of her. For her. Like Igaram almost did. Like Pell almost has countless times now. He sits up, his eyes intense so much so that she can't look away.

"I'm not fighting alone. I'm with my crew… my nakama. We've all decided to put our lives on the line for what's important to you." He looks up and she does too. Looks at the others one by one. Zoro who nods. Sanji gives her a grin, teeth clamped around the cigarette, hands in his pockets. Nami a thumbs up and the flash of a wicked smile across her face. Even Usopp nods, though his hands are jammed in his pockets and he's rocking back on his heels as if nervous.

Her heart lifts and nervously, tentatively, she lets it. Should she? Is… is this right?

"But…" she looks back to Luffy again. "Why?" Why is what she wants so important to them.

"You're our nakama. Let us help you." Her lip trembles and for the first time in so long, the tears she's trying to hold back aren't from desperation. Chills wash through her body and she wants to speak but words…

"And you're our princess," Laki says and Vivi glances at her. The other Shandians arrayed behind her. Her eyes are dark but her smile is sharp "So we'll protect this land in your name."  
>"As Shandians of Alabasta!" Aisa says.<p>

"Shandians of Alabasta!" the others chorus and Vivi has to press a hand over her mouth. They speak in one tone. One voice. Of their language that carries with it the tone of the bell. The honest voice of God.

"An old bull protects his home," Dalton says, his voice soft but filled with presence. "I'll fight, too. As much as I'm able."

"You are welcome, brother," Laki says even as Vivi nods.

"Okay!" Luffy says, holding up a hand, his grin wide but dangerous. "We'll protect this place then go kick a gator guy in the ass. Deal?"

She half wants to say no deal. It's not a fair fight and never will be. It will be long and hard and they may die. But she can't hold them back any more than she could hold Igaram, or Chaka, or Pell or anyone who fights for what they believe in with their whole heart. When people give you their heart that much, as Father says, you must believe in them with every fiber of your being, as they believe in you.

"Deal," Vivi says, clasping her hands to Luffy's.

"Let's go kick some ass!" he says, hands thrust in the air and everyone around him takes up the call. Somewhere in a faint corner of her heart, she does, too.

xXxXx

They are not ready for this battle. Vivi knows this as they walk down the buckled main road of Little Garden the town, seared brick buildings on either side, all with broken windows that have glass like jagged teeth. A church steeple blasted clean off and the smell of acrid smoke lingering on in the still air. It is neutral territory now, Dalton had said as they'd approached the town not ten minutes ago, the crumbled buildings like the spine of some decaying beast. A hole in the Whitebeard's territory. Upstart gangs from all around still tried to come here and lay this place as their territory to build up strength and move against the Whitebeard division directly to the east. But they either broke up before they became a threat, decimating themselves through bloody infighting; or were otherwise scoured from the map by the Whitebeards themselves. As such, Little Garden remained a ground of intermittent war and fragile peace.

Vivi absently follows a twisted seam of disrupted asphalt with her eyes, and then up and over the town itself. So many places to hide, for the enemies and themselves. They could be being watched and not even know. Their whole plan could be destroyed. She clenches her fingers together in front of her and tries not to think about it.

She wishes the Whitebeards were here now. It would be nice to have that kind of power at her back for fighting Billions… Even one truck — fifty against fifteen weren't the best odds. And if rumors are true, perhaps a bounty hunter as well. Of course they had sent Mr. Boodle and Aisa to implore the massive gang for help. The Whitebeards had been known to be altruistic. But they'd also been known to be cold. And they may not move without the division commander's permission—only he was located hours from here near Kansas City. Well if help came or not, at least they will be safe for a time in that territory, not allowed to come back until someone came and got them.  
>So if they failed—<p>

But they may not, she reminds herself fiercely, lifting her head to a faint sour wind that makes her wrinkle her nose. True the Billions have guns but with luck, only belonging to the key officers. After all, the government may sanction Crocodile's actions to a point, but they would certainly frown on any glimmer that he may be starting a paramilitary force. So really all they had to contend with were… well some guns perhaps, and fighters of other stripes, fist fighters, martial artists, swordsmen and poisons, perhaps, Laki had said. There had been rumors. There are always rumors.

She looks at the faces of the others. The Shandians and Laki, their expressions closed and guarded. This will be another fight for them and she can see the bearing of the warriors they are in their shoulders, and were in tradition as guardian priests of Alabasta's most sacred treasures. Her own companions are much younger in comparison, except for the stone faced Zoro and Sanji who seems, at most, blase.

Nami's expression is flat and hard as she screws the ends of a metal staff together and Usopp— well is trying to look as stone faced as the others but she can see the twitching at the corner of his mouth and the faint sheen of sweat over his forehead. She should have suggested he accompany— no— guard Mr. Boodle and Aisa. He would have been safe there. Luffy's expression is the hardest to read, though he seems almost casual as he walks along a low brick wall, jumping over the blasted gaps with surprising ease. She wishes he would take this a little more seriously.

Vivi tries to convince herself they will all survive this… but she only has so much optimism. But those in Whitebeard's territory will be alive at the end, at least. And perhaps Mr. Dalton and Karoo who are standing watch in a field not too far from here, bull and duck respectively and hardly a target, she hopes.

"Alright," Laki says as they reach the west end of the road where it curves away into trees and summer heat. "Is everyone still clear on the plan?"

There are various nods and grunts from the assembled Shandians. Vivi nods as do the others except Luffy who seems not to be paying attention, instead watching a circling bird high above. Honestly she wants to slap him upside the head sometimes. This is _important_.

"Then fan out. Don't make a move until I give the signal." The Shandians do, moving with a briskness of practice. Usopp hesitates, his arms folded tightly across his chest and Vivi bites her lips to prevent herself from asking him just to walk back to the car and wait for them. She's certain his pride is stronger than that.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Laki says gently and Vivi thanks her for saying something she wouldn't dare.

"Whaat? Of course, I'm the great and powerful Usopp," Usopp says, waving a hand in a jerky motion. "I do this stuff in my sleep. Ask anyone. I'm just sort of wondering what we're planning to do if all fifty of these creeps have guns."

"We'll improvise," Luffy says, crouching where he is on the wall and then moving into stretches as if preparing for nothing more dangerous than a workout.

"Improvisation is only suited for comedy and lies, I'd prefer a good solid plan."

"There are no solid plans in this kind of situation, Usopp," Vivi says, smiling apologetically and wishing she had something better to tell him.

"Yeah but even an inkling…"

"You'll be fine," Sanji says, lighting a cigarette. "You lie like the shitty wind most of time and, hey, come to think of it, your face is pretty funny so improvisation is right up your alley."

"I don't want to hear you talk about funny faces, snail face," Usopp says, jamming his bendy nose into Sanji's cheek.

"What is it…you guys plan on doing, exactly…?" Laki asks, seeming a bit unsettled by this display in the face of danger. Vivi can't say she's quite grown used to it herself and can't help but empathize with the woman as nerves jump and twitch in her stomach.

"I'll punch," Luffy says with a grin, holding up his fist.

"I'll cut," Zoro says, hands on his swords.

"I'll kick," Sanji says, lowering his head and blowing a stream of smoke, the light glinting off the yellow tinted sunglasses he'd picked up somewhere.

"I'll snipe," Usopp says, folding his arms and lifting his head, Vivi tries not to stare too much at his legs shaking.

"I'll leave it to you and hide until it's over," Nami says, sounding proud even as she taps the butt of her metal staff against the ground.

"Oi." Usopp swats a hand through the air. "Why do you get to hide?"

"Because I'm the brains of this outfit not the brawns," Nami says, canting her hips to the side.  
>"Anyway someone has to be alive to rob them blind at the end, right?" and she sticks out her tongue and rubs her fingers together in the money sign. Vivi smiles, faintly amused, faintly, because she should be and Nami wishes her to be, she assumes, but she just wants to say 'please. Please, not now.'<br>Fortunately a low twisting whistle skirling through the ruins prevents her from saying anything. It's a sign. The Billions are on their way. Get ready. Laki straightens, her whole stance seeming to change.

"Go on," Laki says. "But keep out of sight until we're ready." The woman puts a thin brown cigarette between her lips, rests her hands on her jean pockets and then says: "Hey, Mr. Eyebrow, got a light?"

"Of course, Mrs Laki!" Sanji bellows, tornadoing himself closer before producing his lighter with a flare. "My heart is a bonfire of love~!"

She blinks at him, but takes the lighter anyway, ducking her head to light the cigarette before handing it back. Then Laki grabs the hem of her shirt and pulls it off. Vivi is surprised at first until she sees that the woman is wearing a blue tank top underneath. She peers closer at the woman, ignoring Sanji's bellowing protestations of love in the background. Still she doesn't understand…until Laki rolls her shoulders and Vivi notices the blue and red tattoos inked there. They are typically tattoos associated with men but in a burst of insight, Vivi wonders if they are some tribute to her late husband. The bell of Shandia shines proudly just below Laki's collarbone and Vivi is comforted to see it.

"Don't worry, Princess," Laki says, placing a hand over the bell. "The Voice of God will tell us the way."

"And guide the weary home," Vivi says repeating the ritual quietly. Laki smiles and Vivi can't help but return it. For a moment she feels completely at peace, but then the sound of a truck growls in the distance and the nerves return, but dulled somehow.

Vivi puts her hands behind her as if she is captured and Laki holds her wrists between her long fingers, as if helping. Dipping her head so that her bangs obscure her face, Vivi tries her best to make it seem as if she's defeated. She hopes the others are hidden well. That they don't do anything foolish. This is life or death, and should they fail so many would suffer. But—they won't. She must believe that at least. She must believe in the strength of her friends, and her people. She is not defenseless either. She stretches her fingers a little to feel the edge of the slashers, coiled and hidden behind her. If worst comes to worst…

The truck comes into view now, tires crunching over loose gravel and broken glass. Vivi swallows against the knot of apprehension and feels Laki's fingers tighten. Vivi lifts her gaze so she can see, but it's difficult to tell who might be behind the windshield that is still reflecting light and the intwined branches of trees. The truck hisses to a stop and her throat dries. She hopes it is not Nico Robin who would be harder to fool. She hopes it is someone blind and foolish who will bring out their full force, so that they may see how many guns they might be up against before the surprise attack. Once upon a time she would have hoped it would be someone to be negotiated with, but she's long since given up that ideal.

The man who steps from the cabin is one she faintly recognizes as Mr. Eleven, an officer agent, but she knows nothing more about him than that. He gives them a sneering smile as he comes closer. There is a rattling sound as the back of the truck opens and more men come out, more than a few with guns.

"I brought her," Laki says. Mr. Eleven squints at them and then takes a photograph out of his jacket and looks at it.

"Lift her head," he orders. Laki's hand moves from Vivi's wrists to bury in her hair and Vivi winces as she jerks her own head upward as if Laki has pulled it. Mr. Eleven comes closer and Vivi tries not to tense too much, her heart pounding in her ears. He is too close. It will be too difficult to enact the plan unless they get some distance. But how—?

"Looks more like a tramp than a princess to me," he says, but at least seems satisfied because he puts the picture away.

"Who cares what she looks like?" Laki says. "We followed our orders, now follow yours." And she gives Vivi's head a little shove.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Eleven says, his sneering smile widening as he reaches behind him. The Billions chuckle and Vivi tenses. "Thank you for your service, Mrs. Laki." And he points a shining black pistol at Laki's head. "The boss sends his regards."

"What—?" Laki rears back.

"_Pachinko Star_!"

Mr. Eleven blinks and then yelps, the pistol flying from his hand and skittering over the asphalt, going off with a bang.

"The great captain Usopp will not tolerate dirty _shit_!"

Vivi catches Usopp flatten himself on the low roof of a building just before a hail of gunfire comes zipping at him, pinging off the brick. Idiot! Vivi fumbles with her slashers as Mr. Eleven dives for the gun, but Laki is quicker on the uptake, whipping her bola through the air three times before letting it go to wrap around his arms, the weighted end clocking him in the back of his head and sending him sprawling. Vivi is caught between snatching up his gun and releasing her own weapons.

"Go," Laki says, picking up the gun herself and firing at some of the men who are still firing at Usopp. Other shots come from Shandians still hidden but it's hard to tell— and in any case.

"Laki, I can't—"

"Go!" A bullet sings past Vivi's ear and she starts to turn, reluctantly, when she sees one of the men race around the truck holding a bazooka and pointing it at the building Usopp is hiding on.

"Watch out!" she cries. Luffy bursts from behind another building in a streak of red, throwing himself under the guard of the bazooka and skidding across the ground, throwing an elbow into the guy's stomach and making him double over before kneeing him between the legs. He grabs the bazooka before the guy drops it and intentionally or not, fires it at the ground.

The roar rings in her ears and Vivi is knocked to the ground, by Laki, she realizes in an isntant, as the asphalt under the gunmen rips up and sends them flying in all direction, chunks of black rock raining around them. Laki is shielding Vivi from the worst of it, and Vivi winces as a clot of asphalt skins the woman's bicep.

"Laki…" Vivi says, caught between thanking the woman and wanting her to stop. She has a daughter and people to look after.

"Don't worry about me, Princess," Laki says, a smile twisting one side of her mouth. "This vengeance is a long time coming."

"Smoke bomb!" Usopp cries and Vivi closes her eyes just before it hits open with a pok followed by several others as the Shandians lob theirs. The air is soon full with acrid stinging smoke that makes her cough and sends tears to her eyes. Laki rises, pulling on a pair of goggles and a filter mask as she grinds the cigarette under her shoe.

"Get going," she says. "You've got things to look after."

Vivi nods and coughs against her arm as she hurries toward the low brick wall she can just see the fuzzy outline of. There had been no goggles left for her but Vivi fumbles on her own face mask so she won't cough her lungs out. Only she nearly misses her target through a haze of smoke and tears before a slender hand grabs her wrist and tugs her behind it.

Vivi startles, hand going to her slashers when she sees its Nami and relaxes somewhat, pulling her slashers free to be at the ready as she crouches behind it with her. They are to guard the medical supplies, what there are of them. Bandages. Bandaids. Iodine. Tweezers to pull out bullets. One temporary splint.

"If anyone else says this is a good plan, shoot 'em," Nami says, her voice muffled by her own mask. Vivi laughs instinctively but doesn't find it at all funny. What a situation to be in. She hates to be here, waiting, wondering. She can only hear the battle raging down the road. Some gunshots, who can say from which side? Muffled roars, the thud of fists or feet, the skreek and clash of metal against metal. Here they all are fighting for her, risking their lives. But… no, not just for her, she reminds herself. For their home, too. Their dream. They've got something they want to protect.

"How do you think it's going?" Vivi asks after a while, peering around into the still swirling clouds of smoke.

"Who knows? But if anyone can handle it, they can," Nami says. It's not ultimately that reassuring but she tries to be reassured. Reassured and on guard, Vivi reminds herself, getting to one knee. After a moment or so, there is the hesitant crunch of footsteps on the road behind them and a raucous cough. Vivi glances at Nami who nods, gripping the metal staff. Vivi pulls down her mask.

"Who is it?" she asks. One of their own should say 'me' or 'nakama' in hopes that Vivi or Nami will recognize their voice. A Shandian should answer the equivalent in either Alabastan or the ancient language of the Shandian Priesthood.

"Found you," says a voice, unfamiliar and rough with smoke. Vivi and Nami go at once from opposite sides of the wall. Vivi whips out the slashers, catching the hulking man around the ankles and knocking him off his feet to send him crashing back against the road, something clanging out of his hand. Nami claps him on the temple with her staff until he goes still, then pulls one of the lengths of rough rope attached to her belt and Vivi turns his bulk over with a grunt so that Nami can tie his hands together. Then together they grab the guy and haul him behind another shattered wall so that no one will see the body and get suspicious. Hopefully he'll refrain from waking up until they are gone and the police arrive.

They do this four more times as the battle starts to quiet. It begins to become a routine. Trip, hit, pull over, tie, drag, return. It becomes so routine in fact that Vivi forgets to ask and Nami is a hairsbreadth from clocking a new attacker until he says:

"Wait, wait, wait!" in a familiar voice.

"Oh no," Vivi says, recognizing the long nosed profile and crouching immediately to unwind the slashers from his ankles.

"Oh there you are," Nami says.

"Don't just say 'oh there you are' so casually when you're the one at fault!" Usopp snaps.

"You're right, forgive me," Nami says, not sounding sorry at all.

"Not in a million years!" Usopp says. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"I'm so sorry," Vivi says as she winds up her flails and they duck behind the wall again. "I didn't notice."

"It's fine. I'm sneaky like that," Usopp says, waving a hand pushing his goggles up. Though it seems he immediately regrets it as his eyes well up with wet and he curses and rubs at them. Vivi checks to make sure none of the flails cut him, but he seems alright. Bruised here and there and a long peppered scrape on his arm, but it seems to be healing up already.

"You don't seem injured…" Vivi says, wondering why he's here. Perhaps he thinks it may be the safest place but…

"Well my nose is a little bent from where… Oh wait." He snaps his fist into his palm. "Listen, Vivi, Karoo found me."

"Karoo?!" Vivi says, reflexively clutching his arm. She doesn't see the duck anywhere. Had he perhaps…?

"He flew right off again don't worry. He's safe," Usopp says. "He had a message…where is it?" He reaches through his pockets. "I know I—"

"Shh," Nami puts a finger to her lips and Usopp immediately shushes, sweat springing up on his temples. Vivi gathers the slashers again and listens, hearing the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer. Usopp has gone completely still, like a deer in the headlights and Vivi frowns. Whatever message Karoo had must have been important. Perhaps even vital and time sensitive!

"Find it," she whispers. "Quickly."

He blinks at her, and then seems to realize, going back to searching in his pockets. Nami slides a glance at her and Vivi nods, clearing her throat.

"Who—?"

She's interrupted when earsplitting snarl of a chainsaw rips through the air and a huge woman barrels through the skirl of smoke to bury the chainsaw into the brick wall a milimeter from Nami's head.

"IYAAA!" Nami and Usopp shriek in unison, Nami falling back and landing on Usopp's lap in an attempt to get away, but he's scrambling upward, too, knocking Vivi flat on her butt. The woman pulls the chainsaw from the wall and comes after her. Vivi has only just enough seconds to scramble to her own feet and out of the way. Usopp and Nami are tearing away and Vivi trips in an effort to catch up to them, the smoke making her tear up.

"Don't just run, you idiot!" Nami shrieks. "Hit her with something!"

"With _what_?! All I have are pachinko balls left! You have a staff! You hit her!"

"I'm not getting near her, are you crazy?!"

"Neither am I!"

"W-" Vivi coughs. "Wait!" They are fast and so is the woman behind her. Vivi can hear her footsteps and the roar of the chainsaw, closer, closer and then further away as if—  
>—as if she's swinging it back for a hit!<p>

Vivi shrieks and launches herself forward, crashing into Usopp and Nami and sending them all crashing to the ground as she feels the wind ruffle over her hair. She coughs again, apologizing.

"Watch out!" Nami calls and Vivi grabs the back of Usopp's overalls, yanking him out of the way in a roll as the chainsaw comes down between her and Nami who has rolled the other way. There is no getting any message with this woman in the way. She must be dealt with. Vivi gets to her feet, bringing her slashers with her, squinting through stinging eyes as the woman lumbers closer to Nami her arms raised.

Vivi whips the flail out, catching the woman around the raised arms, blood spotting under the flails edges. She pulls back but the woman in astonishing strength pulls forward and turns, sending Vivi stumbling and even lifting off her feet before the ring that connects the flail to her finger snaps and she goes crashing into Nami who has just started to get up.

It knocks the wind out of her and Nami, too, no doubt. But she can't afford it. She needs to… She tries to tug her remaining flail free as the woman shrugs off the first slasher, but it's trapped under Nami's legs and she doesn't want to hurt her.

"Hey! Koopa Troopa! Over here!" Usopp shouts. "Pachiko Star! Pachinko Star! Tabasco Star!" But no matter what he hits the woman with, it doesn't seem to affect her. She raises the chain saw, Vivi flinches, tugging her finger free of the flail and flopping to her knees, trying to tug Nami to her feet. Nami grabs onto her shoulder, digging fingers into the cloth, trying to get herself sorted. Vivi looks behind and sees the chainsaw coming down—

She closes her eyes, bracing herself and there is a shrieking noise that only grows in intensity, piercing her ears. Vivi opens one eye and sees Zoro's broad back, the chainsaw stopped on the white katana he's holding between his teeth. The shrieking is the chainsaw blades going against the metal of the sword which…oddly doesn't seem to be even chipping. The chainsaw itself is smoking though, sparks flying from the motor.

"That won't work on me," he says in a tight growl over the hilt of the katana. "Tatsu Maki!" In a motion that Vivi can't quite follow, the woman is blown back, skidding along the ground and bouncing once or twice before disappearing into the smoke, her chainsaw sputtering and then stopping.

"Thank you, Mr. Roronoa," Vivi says, rising to her feet, her legs trembling underneath her. Her heart is going so fast. Her lungs are stinging. This fight feels like it's gone on forever and she's still not sure who is winning. She realizes Nami is still on the ground and goes to help the woman up, but Usopp is already there, tugging her to her feet.

"This is crazy," he says. "It feels like I'm in a Friday the 13th sequel."

"A bad Friday the 13th sequel," Nami says, then touches her side and hisses.

"What is it?" Vivi asks.

"I think I got stung by something right before you nailed me."

"Why would a bee be out here?" Zoro says. Vivi presses her lips together. She's sure it isn't a bee and can't imagine how Zoro even came to that conclusion other than— Oh but wait, now she remembers, that's not important just now.

"Usopp, what was the message?"

"What? Oh." He begins to search through his pockets again.

"Didn't you read it?" she asks.

"I did but it was in Spanish. Here it is."

He hands the wrinkled paper to her and she unrolls it but with the smoke and her tearing eyes it's impossible to read.

"We have to get out of this," she murmurs.

"Good idea," Usopp says. "Zoro, you're with us."

"What? Why me! I don't know how to get out of this smoke."

"We know that," Usopp says flatly. "It's just that if we run into another ax murderer, I want to be prepared."  
>"It's easy, just don't get hit by the ax," Zoro says.<p>

"How is that easy?!" Usopp snaps. Vivi ignores them as she gathers up her slasher. The other seems like a lost cause for now and she debates finding it in the smoke when she sees Nami leaning heavily on her staff, seeming dazed. Is it just some sort of ptsd?

"Nami?" Vivi says, reaching for her. Nami blinks, then straightens and smiles. "I'm fine." She coughs. "Just this damn smoke. Let's get out of here."

Vivi agrees, following Nami's lead and trusting her to know the way even if there doesn't seem to be a way to tell any kind of direction in this mess. Zoro seems to follow reluctantly but they meet enemies enough to satisfy him, or so it seems. They even pass a shadowy corpse on the ground but Vivi keeps her eyes ahead, biting the inside of her lip. None of her companions seem to recognize it but—that doesn't mean it isn't a Shandian…

Still she won't think about that. There are other things on her mind. The grubby message in her hands, Zoro grumbling. Two men charge out of the thinning smoke at them and Vivi barely has time to flinch before Zoro has taken care of them. The message needs to be read. Is it a warning? An all clear? Is he on the verge of being captured? Is it some secret new information?

"Nami?" Usopp says. Vivi glances over at the woman but doesn't see anything wrong with her, other than perhaps her leaning on her staff more than normal, blood spotting under her shirt but not much.  
>"Just a loose rock or something. It's so hard to see…"<p>

"We'll just find a place with no rocks…" Vivi says absently, still wrapped up in her own thoughts. Nami blinks at her. Usopp stares.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Usopp asks.

"Well, I—"

She's interrupted as Zoro shoves her to the side. She stumbles, catching herself on Usopp just before gunfire rips up the place she'd been standing and bullets plink off the blade of one of his katana. There is a thunk, a strangled cry and Vivi sees a shadowy form hitting the ground, hearing something metal scrape the asphalt and the click of shoes, Zoro remains tense, though his swords are lowered, holding the white one and one of the black ones together as if it's no problem. Another angled shape looms out of the smoke and Vivi drops her slasher down at the ready.

But it's only Sanji, smoke curling from his cigarette. Vivi relaxes a little, realizing belatedly the note is crumpled in her fist and she puts it in her pocket.

"Nice defense, Mossy-boss," Sanji says. "But if you ever shove my vivacious Vivi again I'll flatten your brain pan."

Zoro just grunts, looking ahead at something in the smoke that Vivi can't see.

"Nice save yourself," Usopp says, jerking a thumb at himself. "I would have had it if you didn't but it's nice to see you're so reliable."

"That's an east wind," Nami murmurs, as if to herself. "We're in trouble."

Vivi wonders what she means until she can feel it herself. The wind is starting to scour the smoke away. There are figures all around them. They are surrounded. She hopes for a moment that they are Shandian, but as the faces become clearer, she knows they are not. More Billions. Fresh faced even without the wear and tear of fighting. Twenty in all. The dim black outline of another truck. She wipes the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and tries not to let it get to her. How many of them are there? How many were sent?

They are all smirking. None of them seem to be holding guns and that is a blessing, but still, still… She shifts her weight, wishing she had the other slasher. Sanji straightens, shoulders back, hands in his pockets, smoking quietly. He's had a bit of a fight, she can tell, a streak of blood across his cheek, a darker blotch of wet on his black pants and she hopes it's not blood and, if it is, it's not his own. Nami straightens, too, her face looking a little too focused as she shifts closer to Sanji. Usopp is somewhere behind Zoro, but back to back with him since they are surrounded and there is nowhere to hide.

"Where is Luffy?" Zoro asks, voice rough. Vivi can't hear his voice but can't hear much over the pounding of blood in her ears.

"Fighting a fresh wave of bastards who came in from the south," Sanji says, biting the end of his cigarette. "But he's got backup so I wouldn't worry about him."

"He's right, you should be more worried about yourself," says a woman that Vivi vaguely knows as Miss Father's Day. "We've got another whole truck coming so even if by some slim chance you beat us, you won't survive the next wave."

Another truck. Vivi tries not to get sucked into the dizzy feeling that produces. Three trucks. How damaged are they now? Who has died?

"H'ooh, looks like you're some kind of threat, Princess," Sanji says casually, though he sounds strained to her. "Don't worry, this is just a workout."

Vivi hopes he is right.

xXxXx

Seventy-five or so Billions down, fifty more on the way and they have run out of rope to tie everyone up with. All that is left to do is wait for the next truck. The next fight. A Shandian is dead. Vivi doesn't know his name yet, but will make sure to ask it later provided they don't all die. No. She shakes her head wearily. She can't afford to think like that. They will survive.

Zoro and Luffy are monsters and barely wounded. She has only scratches and scrapes, though her arm is tired from the weight of the slasher. Even the Shandians are standing more or less unscathed considering the force they had just been up against. There is not a single person who hasn't been bloodied in some capacity. Nami is sitting on a small patch of grass, her head resting on her knees, the metal staff on the ground beside her. Vivi hopes it's just exhaustion and not…not whatever else.

"Ahhh I'm starving," Luffy says, flopping on his back right on the asphalt. Vivi is surprised he doesn't crack his skull. "Sanji! When this is over you better make a huge lunch."

"Aye, aye you bottomless pit," Sanji says. "I'll see what I can do."  
>Vivi winds up her slasher, considering whether to holster it or not and goes to stand over Nami, knowing that if she sits she won't want to get back up again. The woman is still sweating and looks a little pale.<p>

"Are you alright?" Vivi asks, resting her hands on her knees and trying to get a good look at Nami's face.

"Mm. Fine. Just tired." Nami turns her head to the side as if hiding. Vivi frowns. Could it be just that? It has been a rather exhausting fight. Perhaps she should see if there is any bottled water left with the medical supplies. She puts a hand on Nami's heated shoulder.

"I'll be right back." She straightens, closing her eyes a moment to compose herself, and moves across the buckled, scarred road, past Luffy who seems to be sleeping of all things, with his hat over his face. Zoro resting against a wall, seeming to be doing the same. How can they manage it? She has no idea. She ignores them and goes to where Usopp is sitting cross legged on the ground as he and a large Shandian… Genbou? Wind what bandages they have left. They will definitely need more by the time this is over.

The sound of tires on the road make them all freeze, and she looks over her shoulder with trepidation. She doesn't want to use her slasher again. She wants it to be a miracle, somehow. Someone to save them from having to grind against this seemingly endless fight.

It is no miracle car that comes into view, but a familiar scarred black pickup that makes her breathe a sigh of relief somewhat. Dalton. Though, why has he returned? Have the Billions decided to turn around? Should she dare hope? Dalton opens the door and the most Vivi has in warning is a 'kweh!' before she his fairly hit with a rather ruffled Karoo who clings to her neck with his wings. Vivi smiles and holds him tight, breathing in his familiar— if somewhat overpowering at times— ducky scent.

Though as Dalton emerges, face somber, it's evident that he carries no good news. Of course not. She scratches just under Karoo's cheek where he likes it the best but he just heaves a sad duck sigh and she swallows and tries not to let the worry knot in her. She wants to call his name but she's not sure she can speak.

"Dalton?" Laki says, standing from where she was sitting by the corpse. He shifts his weight on the crutch.

"I won't be much… but I came to fight," he says. "I can't just stand out in the field any more." He shifts his gaze to Vivi. "You got my note, I'm guessing?"

"Ah…" Oh that. She'd forgotten all about it. "Well, yes, but…"

"Add another truck to that list," he says.

"What?" Vivi says. "Yo-you mean two besides these?"

"Shit," Sanji says with vehemence.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Usopp says, but Dalton only nods, jaw clenching.

"Heard it on the CB. Two more, about thirty or so miles away. Probably twenty by now." He shakes his head. "I should have guessed it. There were rumors that he'd try to get a foothold in Little Garden so he'd have a base for launching against Whitebeard territory but I never thought it'd be now."

Vivi sinks to her knees. No… How can they…? This almost put them at their limit but two more trucks? Maybe a hundred more people…? How is it even possible to… to fight a world so big? A power so strong?

"Damn," Dalton is saying and Vivi lifts her head to see that he is standing over the dead Shandian. "Poor Mayushika."

"We figured he must have got hit with something," Kamakiri is saying. "He dropped right where he was. We got the man that did it and he had this on him." He shows Dalton something pinched between his fingers that Vivi can't make out. "See? WT. Is that—?"

"Yes. Wapol Toys…" Dalton says with a growl. "Seems like that rumor was true too. Poor Mayu must have gotten it right in the vein since as much as I've heard it they at least get to suffer a few days." His voice is bitter. It seems like another thing to add to the impossibly long list, but Vivi isn't even sure what to do with it.

"Uh…hey, not to interrupt or be insensitive or anything," Usopp says. "But two more trucks? Are you crazy? What if they have guns or more of that poison stuff or whatever it is? We're all pretty strong guys, myself included, but we're not an army."

Vivi stares at him. As does everyone else. It's true. They're not. They're at the end of their rope and facing overwhelming odds. This isn't the time to point it out, perhaps but now that he has, she feels the despair growing in her. Usopp seems to shrink back, clutching the too small roll of bandages. She should say something. It's what leaders do right? The King or Queen standing up to give a rousing speech, spurring their troops to battle and glorious victory against a swelling background score. But there is nothing in her. She feels empty. Sucked out.

"I-I mean I'm all for—you know— the A-Alamo or whatever b-but— I— I just don't think dying h-here is our best strategy. I-I mean I could be wrong."

"No… you're right," Dalton says, running a hand through his hair. "It is crazy…and too big for us."  
>"Dalton…" Laki murmurs. Vivi clenches her fingers against Karoo's feathers. The duck gives a concerned kweh and pets her cheek. There is nothing she can even say to soothe him but she must speak! She slowly rises to her feet, lifting her chin.<p>

"Even if it is crazy," she says, somehow raising her voice loud enough to be heard. "We will fight." Fight and fight until they're ground to dust in this place.

"No way," Luffy says, stinging her and she wants to hit him again. Why does he always do this? She levels a tired glare at the boy who is standing, pulling his hat on. "They don't wanna fight anymore and I don't either."

"Luffy!" she snaps. This is not the time to be giving up! Saying things like that! They've dedicated themselves to this and—

"No… He's right," Dalton says, and when Vivi, shocked, looks at him, he gives her a tired smile. "I am tired. I've spent my whole life defending places that I've cared about. Doing what I could to keep them safe. Blaming others for my failure… But I understand now."

"Mr. Dalton! Forgive me, but you can't give up! We have to fight! We can fight!" She can't allow them to give up! If they lose here…! If they lose just one simple home— How can they expect to save Alabasta? What about everything else they are fighting for?!

"Don't misunderstand," Dalton says. "I'm not giving up but we should retreat here."

"How can you say that?! Little Garden is—"

"A place. But even a fantastic place can be rebuilt. If not here than elsewhere. But I would rather it be burned to the ground then lose someone else." He looks down at the deceased Shandian. Mayushika. Then shakes his head and looks to Laki. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "He fought hard for what we all believed in. Now that it's over… We'll stay together until we can return to Shandia." A ragged chorus of agreement follows that but Vivi can't accept it. She can't! It feels too much like giving up.

"Stop it with that dour expression," Nami says by her ear. The woman is standing tall and strong, as if having gotten her second wind. "You've got other things to do, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"No yes buts." Nami shakes her and then wraps an arm around Vivi's shoulders, but she's looking out at the others with fever bright eyes. "Listen, everyone! Don't act like this is the end. This is the television age for gods sake not every fight can be won by punching someone. Crocodile is not God, he's just a bounty hunter and what he really needs is some negative PR. Get some incriminating photos to the right places and bam, we put him in a very uncomfortable spot."

"And…maybe the government will pull its support," Vivi says, a faint spark of hope glimmering again. Yes! But— "But the owner… your friend… Mr. Dalton, is this really okay…?"

"It's okay," Dalton says, the smile on his face…nothing that Vivi can place but it seems…peaceful as if—he's come to terms with it already. "A man isn't gone until he's forgotten… and I haven't… and I won't."

"And we haven't, and we won't, and neither will the camera," Nami says. "Now we don't have a lot of time, so Vivi? Usopp? Can you go get it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Hurry!" Nami says, giving her a small push. Vivi blinks, then sets her teeth and nods to Usopp who gets to his feet. As they're jogging away, Vivi hears Nami say: "Mr. Dalton can I talk to you?"  
>This isn't the best solution. She doesn't like it but—<p>

But it galvanizes her.

Because she can see it in her mind's eye. Not just telling Koza and the Alabastans, but telling the world. Stripping all of that man's secrets away and laying him bare for everyone to see just what kind of person he is. Just what kind of organization he runs. And punching him in the face. She still wishes to do that and she knows that Luffy can get her that far. He wants to kick Crocodiles ass and so does she, but they will devastate him. That she knows. That she is determined to do.  
>There will be nothing left for him when they are done.<p>

Vivi sits in the front seat of the Impala, her hand resting over the golden bell necklace that Laki had put around her neck. To remember, Laki had said, what was really important. And also a symbol of a promise. To ring the bell of Shandia. The Voice of God. Signal a new age is beginning. Vivi will somehow. She'll find it. She may even save it if she can.

xXxXx

She rests back on the headrest, watching the trees go by, listening to the quiet tunes of Usopp playing his game in the backseat. It's so quiet in this car. They've separated. They had to. There were three roads the Billions could come down, Laki had said, and whoever was caught could help shake them off the others tails. Vivi was with Zoro and Usopp, taking the east road which was the safest, Laki had said, as it skirted Whitebeard territory. The Shandians had taken the more dangerous west road — and Luffy, Nami, Sanji and strangely, Dalton, had gone north.

Vivi chews on the inside of her lip. There is something there. She's not sure what's going on with Nami. But she had seemed paler than usual, Dalton and Sanji, too. In fact Vivi had overheard Sanji telling Luffy something about visiting Dalton's friend and it was super important but don't argue with him right now he'll tell him later. Tell him what later? Vivi had wanted to know. But she'd gotten the sense that Sanji— well all of them were trying to protect her. Keep her from worrying. So she hadn't pressed but she couldn't help but worry just a little. She'd sent Karoo with them in hopes that… if anything happened…they would send her the news. Also so that they could find each other when they met in Las Vegas a week or so from now.

On top of that, Nami had ordered her not to listen to the news in any capacity and Vivi had promised, but that didn't bode well. Fortunately at the moment Vivi was only mildly worried. Mostly because she felt numb from the emotional roller coaster of the past forty-eight hours. But it would bother her later. Usopp yawns hugely in the back seat and then sighs, his chin resting right by Vivi's shoulder.

"Mannn I'm exhausted. I don't know how you guys keep your eyes open." A pause and then. "But good job, Zoro, keep at it."

Zoro just grunts, fingers flexing on the wheel. He must be more tired than they are. His eyes are veined red. Well, perhaps they can pull over early once they are certain they're not being followed or in danger of running into anyone. If she could drive, she'd certainly volunteer to do it for him but it was probably better that she didn't. Still she tries to stay awake for Zoro's sake. Someone needs to keep an eye on the road and…

"Please… please tell me that's not what I think it is. Please someone tell me," Usopp moans. Vivi opens her eyes, not even realizing she's closed them, and sees a truck coming down the opposite side of the road. Another truck behind it. Something like dread fills her and she doesn't even think that they may not be Billions trucks, or even that they won't be recognized. Especially since they almost immediately the trucks slowed to a stop, the one behind pulling up beside the first to block off the road.

A dull sort of dread fills her as Zoro pulls over to the side of the road, staring at them a moment before saying:

"I'm going to get my swords and then you guys get out of here."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Usopp says. "Zoro! Zoro!" Usopp scrambles out of the car after him. Vivi feels annoyed at that. She wishes he would stay put so that they can run but on the other hand knows that she can't. She can't abandon him to face this. But knows that she must abandon him to face this. So that she'll have a chance.

If only—

And suddenly the trucks explode into balls of fire with a roaring BOOM that rocks the car. The force of the explosion knocks the trucks off the road, sending them sprawling either side, engulfed in flames that boil across the center of the road.

Vivi stares. Well aware her mouth is hanging open.

What—

What in the world—

There is another sound that she can just hear. The growling snarl of an engine.

There is a black shape coming through the flames and then a motorcycle bursts through, the rider spreading flames from his jacket as he screeches to a stop, the bike squealing as it's wrenched sideways, sparks flying from the road.

The bike was red and orange, and on it, seeming oblivious to the flames still dancing around him, was a dark haired man in an orange hat and a jacket emblazoned with the Whitebeard mark.

Whitebeard…

Whitebeard!

Vivi scrambles out of the car, nearly falling as she scrambles to meet up with him, her heart pounding in her throat. The flames seem to die down on her own and as he tips his hat up with a flame coated finger she hears him mutter:

"Assholes."

"Ex—excuse me!" Vivi says, panting nearly out of breath as she stops a short distance from the bike. "Excuse me please!"

"Heh?" The man turns and he seems immediately like a dangerous guy, narrow faced and shadowed. Still he is a Whitebeard and so—

"I am— I am— Well Little Garden— It—"

"Little Garden? You're from Little Garden?" he shifts to look at her more fully, his eyes sparking. "I heard there were dinosaurs there! That shit is awesome!"

"Yes… yes well er it's… I mean the Billions—"

"I know all about that, ma'am," he says with a wide grin. "That's why I came out here. Well a couple a guys went ahead of me so you guys should be safe."

Oh thank goodness. Vivi felt the knot unwind in her for the first time in days. This was too much for her. Entirely too much. But the Whitebeard was still talking so Vivi tried to be attentive.

"Guess Blenheim didn't realize that was out here but, come on,_dinosaur park_. How cool is that? Can you eat 'em?"

"Wha— uh…no…they're wood…" What kind of question was that? Well never mind. "Thank you so much for saving us. If we can ever repay you."

"Forget it. Those bastards had it coming." He snaps his fingers. "Wait, there is something—" he reaches into his jacket pockets and then the pockets of his shorts before pulling out a photograph. "Heard my little brother was around here. Seen him?"

"Er…" She takes the photo and blinks, surprised yet again. He looks _very_ young but there is no mistaking that face or that grin. "Luffy?!" What? "You're Luffy's big brother?" That's…that's…not impossible to believe but —

"You know him? Sweet! Where is he?"

"Yes, he's my— we're… nakama…" that word is still strange but… "I don't know where… You see were were separated and…" She doesn't really know how much to tell this man. She doesn't know if she can trust him or not. He did help but there were a lot of people in this world so…

"We're going to meet in Las Vegas in a week." That should be enough.

"Vegas, huh?" The man pulls a toothpick from his pocket and wiggles it between his front teeth a little. "Sounds like fun. Mind if I tag along?"

"Well…I'm not…" entirely sure she wants to say, but she's interrupted by Zoro saying:

"Portgas?"

"Zoro?!" the man's… Portgas'? face lights up and he hops off the bike. Vivi has to catch the motorcycle before it falls over and she turns to watch the man swagger over to Zoro and clap him on the back so hard he almost falls over which is fine since then Portgas pulls him into what she's heard termed as a 'man hug'. "It's been forever, you green bastard. Where've you been keeping yourself?"

Vivi stares as Zoro seems bewildered by Portgas' very presence. She's bewildered by Portgas' very presence. She feels completely bowled over. After a moment she realizes she's standing there holding a still running motorcycle with trucks in flames behind her and watching two men she didn't even know had a connection reconnect. Well Portgas seemed to be doing much of the talking to be honest. Usopp sidles up to her.

"I don't know whether to be relieved or worried about this," he says, mopping his forehead with the handkerchief. His eyes look bloodshot, too. It occurs to her that she doesn't see him as young anymore. He's not a monster in any capacity of course, but she would trust him at her back.

"Either way stuff can just _stop_ happening now," he says making a gesture with both hands as if pushing said stuff away.

"I agree…" But she is still holding the bike and at the moment it's most of what she can do to just hold up herself. "Um… Usopp can you help with…?"

"Oh sure."

He turns off the bike and manages to find the kickstand and once that is situated they both sit shoulder to shoulder on the road, watching Portgas run his hand along the Impala while Zoro trails along behind.

"Mr. Roronoa looks a little lost," she says distantly. Usopp makes a sound between his lips as if trying to hold in a laugh and Vivi glances at him, then suddenly realizes, laughing a little herself.

"Story of his life," Usopp says and she laughs all the harder for it. He laughs beside her feeding it and it gets to so her stomach hurts so she has to rest her forehead on her updrawn knees.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Zoro asks and ahh, she can't! She _can't_. Especially as Usopp starts slapping the asphalt. It's good. It hurts but it's good. The tension is easing. Things aren't great. There's still a lot to do… But… for the first time in a long time…things are starting to look up.


	22. If You Close Your Eyes, the lovers

**And If You Close Your Eyes**

They were fighting hard. The rented gym reeked of sweat and adrenaline as they went at each other. Chopper couldn't stop grinning as he watched them, feeling the reverberations of each strike of Sanji's heel against Zoro's sheathed swords rumble through him. He hadn't seen fighting at this level in a long time and it reminded him of the arenas! The glare of the hot lights, the cheering of the crowd, the fear and adrenaline of getting in there ready to fight or run.

Zoro knocked Sanji back with a decisive movement. Sanji stumbled one step, another, wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his sweatshirt and came at him again, launching a series of lightning fast attacks with one leg that clattered and snapped against the wood.

"Goo, Sanji!" Chopper roared, lifting his fists in the air as Sanji got a drop hit on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro grabbed his ankle and Chopper had the barest of inklings it wouldn't go the way Sanji had hoped before Zoro twisted the ankle away, like he was trying to throw Sanji to the floor. But Sanji was too smart for him. Even as he was being twisted to the side he lifted his other leg in a powerful roundhouse, sacrificing landing on two feet to clock Zoro in the jaw and send his head sideways. Zoro let go reflexively and Sanji landed in a crouch.

"Point for me," he said. Ahh it was too much. Too cool! He was getting over-excited and he knew it but it was like seeing real live ninja, only without actually being ninja. They were his friends which was even better.

"Score stands at ten to two in Zoro's favor," Usopp says, flicking out a hand in an awesome grand gesture. "Make a record, Ser Chopper!"

"Making a record Master Usopp!" Chopper says, writing a line in Sanji's column.

"Too slow," Zoro said.

"I'm just getting warmed up, shitty marimo."

"I call a water break," Chopper said, because they'd been going at it for the past hour and a half without rest and Sanji was losing a lot of liquid. Zoro not so much but Chopper knew better than to bring that up. Sanji glowered at Zoro who was sliding the swords against his side, and for a moment Chopper thought he'd have to insist. But then Sanji made the badass:

"Tch" ing sound that Chopper hadn't yet perfected and came over to them. Chopper handed him a towel which he whipped away, rubbing the sweat from the back of his neck, and then rummaged around the cooler til he found a water bottle at the bottom. Honestly he just liked the ice water. Ice water was the best. He could duck his whole head in it if it wouldn't look ridiculous. He handed the bottle to Sanji and then grabbed a handful of ice to munch, mindful of the legs that were resting on his lap.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, my friend," Usopp said, stroking his goatee. "You see the only reason Trainee Zoro is so strong is because he followed my strict training regimen when we first met."

"What, really?" Chopper said, popping an ice cube in his mouth and crunching down. He could never get enough of stories of the old days. Especially Usopp having a hand in training Zoro. It might be true, it might be not, but who cared?

"Yes, really. Using a bed as weights, eighteen hours. Insane crunches, forty hours."

"Getting lost, eternal," Sanji said, raising the water bottle.

"Now you've got it," Usopp said with a grin. Chopper waited for the baritone 'oi', but it didn't come. Instead Zoro was looking at the wall, as if admiring the black and white photos of people they didn't know. Or, at least, he didn't think Zoro knew. Well—he knew what it was about anyway. Avoidance. Depression. He needed to get into more psychology classes to dig out the root of the issue but Docterine had encouraged him against that.

'You can't fix everyone's everything,' she'd said. 'And you'd be a damn fool to try.'

He sort of wanted to be a damn fool. But he knew that she meant. He had to learn to do one thing the best and the best thing he could do was to keep his friends. His nakama. Chopper savored that word in his mind a moment. Going even at the brink of death.

He patted the bony leg on his lap and looked along it to where Usopp was holding Luffy in the crook of his arm, their captain's face pale and sunken against Usopp's broad shoulder. It was dangerous to have him out here, Chopper knew, knew it more than anyone. It was imperative for him to be at full strength if the plan was going to go through. But the plan might not go through. Or it might fail anyway. This might be the last.

Chopper still remembered reading study after study of otherwise healthy herd or social animals dying if left in isolation too long. Maybe there was something psychological here, too. After all, Luffy had always gotten strength from those beside him and wilted when left alone. He still remembered that last message on his answering machine.

'Chopper,' Luffy had said, his voice like cracked chalk. 'Where are you? Call me.'

And he should've… And he would've…. But right then he'd had things to do and Doctorine to talk to because she had important would have called Luffy back right after, he remembered thinking. It would be fine. He hadn't known it would be the last thing they heard from him.

But you never did know.

And anyway it wasn't the last last for definite yet because he and Robin had a plan.

He swallowed and set his teeth, trying to let that determination soothe the guilty, sad, knot in his throat. He realized Sanji was watching him and squared his shoulders, lifted his head, tried to be tough as he could manage. He had confidence. He had a plan. He wasn't wanting to cry or anything.

"What time did Franky say he'd be here?" Sanji asked.

"Um…" Chopper wiped his hand, wet with melted ice water, on his pants and pulled out his Doctor Who fob watch, admiring the engravings a minute before clicking it open. "In about twenty minutes."

"Good, we'll go one more." He set the water bottle down and whipped the towel from his neck. "Come on, mossy boss, I'll mop the floor with you this time."

Chopper clicked the fob watch closed, liking the official sound of it and watched Zoro pull out the sheathed swords. The men fell into place on either side of the mat, eyeing each other with a warrior's coolness. Though he had to look away now and again to tamp down the bubbling excitement. He was glad that Franky had come a few days early so that they would have an opportunity to take Luffy for one la— for maybe one last ride in the Superrr RV. Chopper hadn't seen it in forever! It wasn't going to be a long ride or even an interesting one. Franky was going to stop by the hotel to pick up Nami and Vivi, and then them, and then to pick Robin and Brook up from where they were suit shopping and then a long, but not too long, drive along the water until bringing Luffy back to the care facility. Then they would put him up in that empty room— in those silent halls that smelled like sleeping… and not even a slow healthy sleep but something deeper than that, wearing him through layer by layer.

Chopper sniffed and focused his attention back on the fight. It was less intense now. Sanji was flagging a little though he was trying not to show it. That was the difference three years made, he guessed. No. More than that. When had Sanji stopped fighting altogether? Or…maybe it was because Zoro fought all the time. Chopper tried not to look too closely at his scars. There had to be a way to fix this. He looked to Usopp instead and found a strange expression on his face.

Strange for Usopp anyway. He looked older. Sadder. His face soft and weary as he held Luffy's head against his shoulder, fingers resting on his hair. Chopper wondered at it. He usually looked happy, even if he was faking it, or at least angry or determined or avoident. But this… It was an ungarded moment, Chopper realized in a flash, and looked away, his face heating. He didn't want to ruin it or embarrass Usopp by letting him know he saw. Sadness was important for healing. He knew that much.

But maybe there didn't even have to _be_ sadness! Chopper looked at Luffy's bony legs on his lap and pressed his palms against them to see if he was cold but also to draw what strength he could from the touch. He wanted to tell Usopp all about their plan. About how close they were. About what might happen if he were right. If everything worked out. That there was no reason to be sad.

…Except there might be. Even if their plan worked and Chopper was right and they got everything they needed… there was still a chance that the Devil's Seed wouldn't take. Or it would be too little too late. It could be that they'd never get him back at all. And that kind of hope was…really far to fall from. Chopper felt his eyes and nose fill at the thought of it. The thought of coming so far and losing everything anyway… He sniffed and then excused himself to the bathroom, not wanting anyone to see him cry because they had their own things to do and their own feelings to feel and he no longer needed to be protected by them. Instead it was up to him to protect them!

He reminded himself of this, splashing cold water on his face. It was like something Doctorine said to them. 'Sometimes giving tentative good news is worse than giving bad news. Bad news you can prepare for. Hope is hard to maintain. It takes a certain strength of character, so be careful, Chopper.' And it wasn't that they weren't strong but they'd had five years of hope. Five years being strong. And he could see how weary to the bone they were of it.

_Don't worry_, he thought, looking at himself in the mirror and trying out his most fierce face. _Me and Robin have got this._

* * *

><p>Chopper had wanted to keep his determined Trust me, I'm a Doctor, face throughout the rest of the day. But it was all he could do to keep from bouncing from foot to foot and grinning like an idiot as the Superr RV purred on down the road. It was huge, actually a large converted tour bus, and flashy with the Straw Hat Pirate Flag waving happily from the top and flapping in the breeze. He could feel a certain mood rise from his friends around him. A lifting of the chest. A lifting of the spirits. To see that big thing again. Technically the Superr RV was called 'The Bus Going Merry over a Thousand Sunny roads.' But that had been too weird looking to paint all of it on the sides. So the door side had the red 'Going Merry' that Usopp had painted and the other side had the yellow 'Thousand Sunny' that Franky had painted on it. But even cooler was the <em>inside<em>.

He was old enough not to wave cheerfully at the RV as it rolled up to the curb though he wanted to, excitement bubbling up and making him want to flail around or clap his hands and sing the Thousand Sunny Going Merry cheer song that Brook had made up. But he kept himself still. Except for the grin that split his face from ear to ear as the bus hissed to a stop. When the door opened, two unexpected people stood there.

"Aisa!" Usopp said at the same time Chopper said:

"Hi, Chimney."

"Welcome to the Superrrrr RV!" the girls said in unison, making peace signs.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's my line!" said Franky from the driver's seat. Chopper's grin only widened to see him there. He'd missed him, too. Franky grinned back, pushing his sunglasses up with a thumb, and then flicked his hand in a super cool three fingered greeting.

"Yo."

"Yo!" Chopper said, his voice coming out in a near squeak. Chimney and Aisa laughed and he felt himself flush a bit, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed self-consciously with them. He always felt embarrassed around girls his own age. Especially these guys somehow.

"I hope it's good that we bummed along," Chimney said as she and Aisa stepped out of the doorway. "It's been a while since I've been in somethin' so fekkin cool."

"Don't worry," Sanji said. "Having you guys along is shitty fantastic! And it's good to see you, Miss Aisa. Anyone come up with you?"

"Oh yeah, everyone," Asia said with a laugh. "Uncle Dalton even bought along the lapin you guys rescued!"

"He has to be about ten feet tall by now!" Chopper said, astonished. "Where's he keeping him?"

"Us Shandians have our ways," Aisa said with a wink. Then a grin. "You can come to our camp later on."

"Sure!" It had been forever since he'd chatted with a lapin, especially that one. He wondered how Lapu was doing or if she'd ever stopped arguing with her father.

"That thing is cool as fekkin cod balls though," Chimney said. "She looks ferocious!"

"She does," Aisa said. "But she's really a teddy bear. The other day…"

But then she trailed off, face paling, as Zoro went by with Luffy in his arms and climbed onto the RV. There was a moment of silence as everyone watched after him. The wind settled cold and he shivered slightly, despite not being cold at all. Aisa pressed a fist against her mouth, looking away, her eyes wide.  
>"I thought he was a doll…" she murmured, as if to herself. "Like a…a whatcha…a ventriloquist dummy."<p>

Chimney put a hand on her back. Chopper shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the cracked sidewalk. Why was it so much harder when other people were sad.

"He's a real shitty charmer that one," Sanji said brightly, voice cracking into the stillness. "So Miss Aisa, how is Mrs. Laki?"

"Oh...she's fine," Aisa said. "She got a new palimono that she's crazy about…"

"Chopper," Franky called. Chopper looked up at him still in the driver's seat and the blue haired man jerked his head, indicating the interior of the RV. Chopper climbed up and into the space, which was narrower than he remembered. Zoro was standing in the middle, holding Luffy and looking pale and a little lost. He glanced at Chopper, shifting Luffy against his shoulder.

"Where…" Zoro started, then cleared his throat. "Where do I…" and he shifted Luffy again. It took Chopper a second to get it. Oh! Where to put Luffy. Yeah that was pretty important. Chopper thought a moment, then pulled one of the lower beds out of the cabinet space. He took a careful snuff, trying not to be too obvious about it— but of course he didn't need to. The drawer itself had been cleaned and the sheets and pillows smelled freshly laundered and not stale at all. Franky took good care of them.

"Here is good," Chopper said, unbuckling the straps and tossing them over either side before pulling back the blanket. Zoro knelt carefully and Chopper helped him situate Luffy on the bed. Chopper pulled a sheet up to his captain's chest, just in case he got cold, but left the heavier blanket off for now because he didn't want him to overheat. Ah but…

"Here um…" Chopper lifted one of Luffy's arms. "Hold this for a second."

Zoro did, holding Luffy's wrist and hand in both of his while he watched with a single dark eye, faintly glassy. Chopper tried not to look. Instead he tucked Luffy's other arm comfortably at his side and then belted him in, making sure the straps were loose enough. Then he took his backpack off and got his stethascope around his neck before taking Luffy's arm from Zoro and feeling his pulse, checking it against his watch. After that, he blew on the sethascope and rubbed it with his hand to warm it before checking Luffy's heartbeat, careful not to make a face, good or bad. He was fine for now, it seemed. A little weaker than he'd like so they'd probably have to cut the trip short by five minutes or so. Maybe even less than that. He was dehydrating, too.

"Pull out the seat," Chopper told Zoro as he got out the stuff for the IV. Zoro did and after Chopper had successfully set it up, he handed the bag of fluid for Zoro to hold. Zoro took it and then seemed to go inward, away from them, just watching —and maybe not even seeing— but he would when he needed to- when they needed him to. Chopper cleared his throat and went up front when Franky beckoned him.

"What's the time look like?" he said in a low voice as the others chatted outside.

"Um…" Chopper checked his fob watch. "No later than four."

"Roger," Franky said, saluting. Then flicked his glasses back down and called. "We're shipping out! All you damn scrubs who don't want to get left behind better get on board!"

Chopper went toward the table, having to go sideways around Luffy's bed before settling himself down and finally having a chance to look around. It hadn't changed at all— Well— it kind of had. There used to be more pictures than this around the walls. Most of them were in Luffy's hospital room now. There used to be clutter, too. He always remembered the clutter. It wasn't bad clutter or dangerous but the stuff of a bunch of people living in one place. It had been overwhelming. Homey. There were large cabinet type structures set into the wall on either side of the table. Beds came from the ones on the right, toward the driver's side. Two of them in a row and then a place for the chair that Zoro was sitting in.

The far end of the other cabinet toward the rear of the RV was the second bathroom. It was so tiny Chopper, now, could use it and wash his hands in the sink. Also in that cabinet was a fold out piano keyboard that had a bunch of buttons, one of which you could press that would make a series of calliope pipes unfold from the roof above so that Brook could play for the whole world if he wanted to. The other side of the RV was dominated by a long kitchen with a wine rack and another fold out table or counter, whatever they needed at the time and sometimes were two cabinet spaces at the far end of the kitchen, too. One which served as a pantry and the other which served as Sanji's closet for his suits and stuff.

At the very back of the RV was the only real bedroom which Nami and Robin used to share and it had a closet and a bathroom with a shower in it and everything and Sanji had always noodled a bit when going into the sacred space, as he called it, and Usopp had said it was why he showered every day. Chopper had believed it then but now he wasn't so sure. Otherwise there was a small space in the roof for people to sleep. Sanji and Brook usually took that one. Usopp usually slept in one of the fold out beds, but Luffy and Zoro would take out hammocks and hang them from special places on the ceiling to sleep. Franky usually slept in front where his chair converted to a bed and he could pull a curtain over it if he liked.

And then there was his favorite place of all. Just past the kitchen and before the door to get in was the access to the underside of the RV where, back in its tour bus days, it was used to store suitcases. They had kept some suitcases down there— but mostly it had been converted into a bedroom. A little hideyhole for him. And sometimes him and Luffy. And sometimes him and Luffy and Usopp and then it had gotten tight. But he remembered a nest of blankets and pillows and nights spent listening to stories or playing games or watching a movie, because there were little sliding TV screens everywhere. He was probably too big to fit in it now. The thought hit him squarely between the eyes and he swallowed hard.

Fortunately he had time to work through it as everyone got themselves on board and Franky started the engine. Chopper had a brief moment where he thought about doing the cheer, but everyone else was silent and so was he. It was like a game of trying not to look at Luffy but unable to not do so and the quiet was stifling. He had to do something about it. To help heal everyone's spirits, but…what? Chopper wracked his brain trying to think as they rumbled away from the curb.  
>"Okay!" Usopp blurted. "What movie do we want to watch?"<p>

"Charlie's Angels," Sanji said.

"Not that," Usopp said, giving him a dry look that made Chimney giggle. "Never again."

"Well what do you suggest, shitty longnose?" Sanji said, turning on the ventilation fan and putting a cigarette between his lips as he checked the pantry. It was stocked with stuff and it was such a familiar sight that Chopper felt a strange happy sad wriggle crawl through his stomach.

"How about, oh I don't know, a _Christmas_ movie?" Usopp said, then turned toward the girls who were perched at the other table. "Suggestions?"

"I don't watch tv much," Aisa said. "But what about um…Frosty?"

"Die Hard!" Chimney said.

"That is not a Christmas movie, I don't care if there's a tree in it," Usopp said.

"It's set at Christmas, ya punk!" Chimney said with a smile. "And it has Alan Rickman in it."

"Oh, isn't he that guy from the movies?" Aisa asked.

"Yep! Nice isn't he?"

"Let's try to have something a little more Christmassy, here," Usopp said, chopping his hand through the air.

"Lethal Weapon," Chimney said.

"No."

"Batman Returns!"

"No!"

"Rrrrambo!" Franky said from the front seat.

"Are you taking this seriously or what?!" Usopp raged.

"Muppet Christmas Carol!" Chopper blurted out. Everyone looked at him and he tried not to sink in his seat, his cheeks reddning. He knew it was kind of childish but… well…he always kind of liked the muppets. They were definitely not human and sometimes not even something definable, but everyone treated them just like they were normal. And…and the Muppet Christmas Carol had the best songs. Still it did sound kind of lame and he was trying to think of something else when Sanji said.

"Sounds shitty good to me."

"Muppet Christmas Carol it is," Usopp said. "Hit it!" and pressed the button to lower the screen into the main cabin. "Try not to cry during the songs, Sanji," Usopp said sweetly.

"Speak for yourself, shithead. What does everyone want to drink?"

Chopper waited for Usopp to say 'hot chocolate!' before he did and setled back as Usopp fiddled with the ancient vcr while Sanji began to move about the kitchen space, stance sure and steady despite the movement of the RV. Even though things were a little different, little by little, it was starting to feel like home.

* * *

><p>It was starting to feel even more like home by the time they got everyone on the RV, and even more crowded than usual. Die Hard was playing despite Usopp's protests because he'd been solidly overruled by Nami who was on her third whiskey sour and laughing as Bruce Willis crawled through the ventilator system. Vivi sat beside her, smiling but looking slightly disturbed, whether it was because of the movie or her drinking. Brook was sitting beside Usopp, alternately yelping at the sound of gunfire or commenting on what was going on or making bad blind puns that everyone ignored. Laboon was on the floor, resting half on Chopper's feet, heaving doggy sighs. Sanji leaning against the counter and watching with a wide grin and Robin watching from the middle of the asile on a chair made of her own hands.<p>

It was great. With everyone like this, it was easy to forget the bad things. Or at least put them from their minds for a little while. Despite the fact that part of it was right there with them, lying still, lying quiet. Chopper looked over every now and again. Checking the time. Knowing he should check his pulse again. Knowing he should probably check up on Zoro, too who had still retreated. But he wasn't sure what to say or do so he just held back and, somewhat guiltily, tried to enjoy the movie. He was intent on watching it when a hand tapped his shoulder. He looked back and saw Robin's hand sticking out of the seat. She pointed and he followed the gesture to his backpack where another one of her hands was holding up his phone.

It was buzzing.

Chopper swallowed and squeezed out of the seat, excusing himself past Sanji as he retrieved his phone and went into the back had gotten there ahead of him and gestured that he close the door which he did before sitting on the bed and looking at the number. It was Law. Something a mix between excitement and unease rose in him. He glanced at Robin who just watched him patiently, as if saying this was his decision. He nodded and saw an ear blossom next to the speaker before he pressed talk.

"Y-yeah?" he said, hating himself for stuttering. Law's deep voice came steady and clipped.

"I can help, Tony-ya. Tomorrow at the place, 8am. Come prepared. Come alone." And he hung up. Chopper set down the phone to wipe his sweating palms on his pants. So it was true. He had been right. There was hope. Even a small sliver of one. But… on the other hand…he would have to something he hadn't done in a very long time to get it. And alone. That word stuck in his mind. Doing it alone. He trusted Law because Luffy had once upon a time. Though that had been when things were…well sort of normal. As normal as they could get being them. So who knew how it had changed. How things had shifted. But for Luffy's sake… Ahh, it was still a little nervewracking!  
>"He's sort of intimidating, isn't he?" said Robin who didn't sound intimidated at all or even look worried. Chopper nodded and puzzled his fingers together.<p>

"But…I'm going to do it." He was telling himself that as much as he was telling her. "I've got to…right?" Because it was the only lead they had, wasn't it? It was the only chance at hope. That they could get…they could pull the person they wanted most back where they needed him most. He expected Robin to agree right away, but she looked thoughtful. She was so smart and mysterious it was difficult to say what she was thinking about but in this instance, not knowing made Chopper even more nervous. Was she changing her mind? She couldn't! He couldn't do this alone and why would she?

"Robin?" he said to catch her attention, trying not to sound as young and nervous as he felt. She folded her hands on her lap and pressed her thumbs together. Gunfire rang from the speakers in the other room, making him flinch and have the phantom memory of acrid smoke filling his nose. Gunfire. Shouting. Blood. It was muffled because that was a long time ago. A time so long ago that he hadn't even known how to make sense of years yet. But it was still there and he shook his head to clear it before nervously fidgiting with his phone. He opened up Tetris and began to play, calming himself with the logical placement of colored blocks while Robin thought.

Finally she said:

"Let's see what he has to say, hm?"

"Okay…" Chopper nodded. But…wait a minute. "We?" he looked at her. "He said I was supposed to come alone!"

Robin smiled faintly, tilting her head.

"As far as he knows, you will be."

* * *

><p>Despite Robin's assurance, or somewhat assurance, he didn't see another car since he parked Usopp's by the side of the road and made his way to the Olallie State Park entrance, shivering from nerves and the early morning air. Frost was on the ground and shone dully in the pre-dawn light. The forest was silent, though. Pine trees stood solemnly beside their bare boned relatives that were all sticks and bark, poking into the sky. Chopper tried not to think of Luffy in them. He also tried not to think of who might be hiding behind the dark shadows of the trees. Or that gunfire could explode without any warning, lancing him with bullets or tranquilizers. He wasn't sure what he hated most.<p>

Chopper rubbed his arms, trying to keep his eyes peeled for threats without seeming too nervous. He didn't want to do this. He really didn't. Not only had he kind of stolen Usopp's car, he kind of had to borrow some cash too, to fill it up and drive it out here. Out to this spooky place where he was alone. And on top of that he….he had to do something. Something he'd promised himself he'd never have to do again unless he wanted to, and now he really really _really_ didn't. That world was behind him now and had been for a long time. It had been because of Doctor Hiriluk and Docterine and Mr. Dalton. It had been because of Luffy, too, who had taken him along to see the rest of the world despite his hairy everything and freak nature.

For Luffy's sake he'd return to it, he told himself. For a little bit. He'd take that risk. For Luffy's sake and the sake of the others that waited for him. That needed him. But he wasn't really happy about it. He didn't have to be right? He started when he realized he was at the entrance already and moved further in until he found the trail head. There were no other cars. No sign of Robin. Not even an bird or an animal stirred. It was too early. It was too cold. But he felt all alone in the world. He wasn't though, he told himself. He wasn't. She would be here right? She'd hinted as much, hadn't she? He waited by the trail head just in case, but when there was no sound of the brush of tires on the road or evidence that _anyone_ was coming, he knew he had no choice.

Well, fine. He could do this! He was brave! He was a warrior just as much as they were! Chopper lifted his head and took a deep breath for courage and then went into the woods, moving parallel to the trail for a while until he spotted a thick clump of trees and brush that would have to do. He ducked behind it. Took another deep breath and set the borrowed messenger bag down before shakily undoing the buttons of his shirt. His fingers slipped with nerves and he almost tore one of the buttons off. He wished he had worn a t-shirt or something that was easily to pull off. Finally though he managed it and, looking for somewhere to put it, nearly cried with relief when he saw a long elegant arm gesturing for it from the trunk of a tree.

'Thank you', he mouthed. The hand raised a finger to the trunk, as if telling him to shh and then reached for it again. Chopper gave Robin the shirt and then watched another hand blossom and proceed to fold it for him. Feeling much better now he took off his socks and shoes, then his jeans and widefronts until he was standing naked. It was colder than it should have been, but that was because he had shaved recently and anyway it didn't bother him. Chopper took a deep breath, let it out, then closed his eyes and focused.

Without much effort, his bones started to shift, rearrange, click into different formations. His face pushed out, flattened along the nose. His knees moved up, his feet grew narrower, the bone enlongating and soon he had to go on all fours to support his weight. Antlers pushed through the fabric of the pink hat that he wore and though he couldn't really feel their progress, he knew what they looked like and could feel their weight. The forest came alive with noise, or actually he heard it. Birds from far away, cars from further, thinks skittering underneath. He could smell better now, too. The paths of animals. Other deer. Humans who had been there before. The faint floral scent of Robin. If he wanted to he could probably track her on that scent alone. A hand with that floral scent attached scratched just under his chin and he smiled and leaned into it a little before opening his eyes to…well a world that looked pretty much the same as it always did except his perspective was off. For some reason, the eyes never changed. Did that mean he was really a human? Or just a freaky reindeer? He'd never been able to tell.

But he wasn't going to dwell on that now. Chopper shook himself, glad for the thick fur covering now but knowing he'd have to shave again when he got home or explain how he grew so much hair overnight. Not that it would be hard because he was a doctor and could make stuff up. But he was also a bad liar and Usopp would never fall for it. Usopp was too good. But he wouldn't worry about that either.

He started away but the hand tapped his shoulder and he looked down to spot the messenger bag. Oh…right. How was he supposed to…?

Before he could worry about it, hands gathered the messanger bag up and he ducked his head so Robin could lay it across his shoulders. Yes. Perfect. The first hard part was out of the way. Now next to the even harder part. Chopper started through the woods, ears flickering back and forth, and felt oddly more at ease this way. He didn't have to be able to spot danger, he could hear it and he could smell it before he even saw it. Not that he was entirely sure what he could _do_ about it in this state— Well other than run. And if he ran, very few could catch him. Not in woods like these.

He made a quick pace but even so the sun was starting to creep to the trees by the time he managed to navigate the tricky steps and onto the bridge. The falls thundered here, making the air wet and vibrant. A small misty rainbow hung in the air but Chopper didn't stop to admire it for long. He triptrapped over the bridge, up the steep incline, the went onto the John Wayne Pioneer trail for two miles until he smelled woodsmoke.

Chopper swallowed. This was it. His legs trembled a little but he held himself still with a flick of his head, snorting, his breath misting into a warm cloud until he turned off the trail and followed something that was no more than a narrow footpath. It was fine, though, he didn't need it, he could walk in the underbrush just fine… Only he didn't want to startle Law or do anything too unexpected.

Half a mile in, he saw him. Trafalgar Law. In a dark coat and a white spotted hat, sitting by a low fire. There was another scent nearby—well within maybe another fifty feet or so. It was something thick and heavy and he had smelled it on Law before, something like an animal. Whatever it was, it was nearby but hidden. That was fine. Chopper wasn't worried. Even if whatever it was could smell Robin, it wouldn't know what it was. Still—Chopper took another deep breath and deliberately stepped on a stick as he came into the clearing.

Law looked over in a violent movement, reaching for the long sword at his side. Then blinked and slowly rose to his feet, leaving it where it was, the tattoos dark on his fingers.

"Tony-ya?" he said, coming closer.

"Yeah," Chopper said, stomping a front hoof nervously as Law approached. Then realized what he was doing and stood still. Law narrowed his eyes and reached out a hand. Then stopped.

"Can I?"

Touch him? Chopper guessed. Though he was kind of glad Law had asked.

"Sure…"

Law did. Gripping Chopper's jaw and turning his head this way and that as if checking the movement of his eyes. Feeling his shoulders with his hands. What he was looking for, Chopper couldn't guess, especially when he parted fur here and there as if checking his skin for something. Chopper shivered convulsively at the gust of cool air.

"How old were you?" Law asked, finally, standing in front of Chopper and holding up a phone to take notes. Chopper shook his head.

"I don't know."

Law glanced at him but said nothing.

"Parents?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Were you a deer—"

"Reindeer," Chopper corrected automatically.

"Reindeer first, or human?"

That…was a question only one other person had ever asked him. Reindeer first or human first? He wished he had some gut feeling about it. He wished he could say he was definitely one or definitely the other but… He ducked his head.

"I don't know…" he murmured. "I'm sorry, I can't really give you any answers because—"

"I know." Law pressed something on the phone and put it back in his pocket. "I've heard of that place. Headed by Wapol right?"

"Uh huh."

Law nodded as if satisfied with something.

"Alright. I'll fulfil my part of the bargain, you fulfil yours."

"Okay." Anxiety raised in him again as Law went toward his own messenger bag, sitting against the log. It was almost here. The solution was almost in his hands.

"You were right. He was given at least two levels," Law said, digging into his bag and holding out Zoro's medical file that Sanji had dug out of some facility before Chopper was even part of the team. Law handed it to him and Chopper grabbed it with his teeth. Then realized. Wait… How was he …

Law gave him a slightly strained look, then sighed and took the file from him, tucking it into the messenger bag at Chopper's side.

"Two levels? How many are there?"

"Do you know at all how this works?" Law asked. Chopper shook his head no.

"Okay," Law stood next to him, getting out his phone once more and opening some kind of drawing app. He drew a series of five horizontal lines with his finger. "This is…can you see this alright?"

"I'm fine. My eyes are normal."

And when Law glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, Chopper added:

"Human."

"But you don't know whether you were human first?" Law said, sounding nothing more than curious. Chopper flicked his ears back, memories crowding the back of his mind. He didn't want to see them. Didn't want to be there. He nervously dug at the ground with a hoof and shrugged as best he could. He didn't want to explain it. He couldn't. It was in the past now so it didn't matter right?

"Never mind," he said. "So your friend, Roronoa-ya, was given the first level." Law pointed to the first line. "That first shot is just to get a subject under. In order for the next few treatments to be efficient, the body has to be calm and under the least amount of stress possible. At this stage it's no more than a heavy sleep. You can wake them earlier with a zolpiedm solution, but it's not recommended. If left to their own devices they can usually waken within thirty to forty-eight hours. Within that window is usually the time to run experiments on the subject's blood etcetera to see if they are a good fit for the procedure."

"You sound like you've done this before," Chopper murmured. Law said nothing. Chopper wished he hadn't spoken. "So…the second level produces a coma?" he asked into the silence.

"Exactly," Law said with no change of tone. "The next series of treatments after that," He pointed to the third line. "Takes place over a several days and the subject's body must be kept completely still and stress free. As much as possible."

"And there's no solution to wake them up earlier?"

Law hesitated and Chopper's heart leapt. If there was something—!

"There is but…you have to deliver it within forty-eight hours for it to be effective," Law said and Chopper's mood plummeted again. Damn. "The next treatment has to be given for seven days, every other day. It seems to contain a trace amount of a Devil's Seed solution, almost as if getting the patient's body prepared."

"And then the Devil's Seed itself," Chopper said, catching on. Law nodded, tapping his finger against the fifth line. But wait. "What's the fourth?"

"That I haven't been able to figure say no one knows. Whatever secret it was might have been lost to the Red War, so I've heard." He scratched his jaw and shrugged. Well if no one knew, no one knew. It wasn't really something they could explore right now. They didn't have time for one thing.

"So the Devils' Seed will wake him up."

"It may," Law said. "It may kill him, too. He may lose his mind. But that's even counting on him getting through the third level."

"It's…that hard…?" He didn't want to believe that it was. That they were so close and yet so far. Law watched him seriously.

"It puts a lot of strain on the body, Tony-ya," he said softly. "It's rare that someone dies from it, but…" he sighed, looking away briefly. "Strawhat-ya's dying already."

"But there's a chance!" Chopper said, tears wetting the corner of his eyes. "It just means its a chance he'll die right? It doesn't mean that he will!"

"He might survive. But chances are you'll kill him quicker," Law said, putting his phone back in his pocket. He rummaged around in his messanger bag again and brought out a box which he opened. Inside were a series of vials, seven in all, with identical liquid.

"If you want to go through with it, this is the next treatment," he said, before shutting the box and tucking it into Chopper's bag. "And you have to give him the Devil's Seed solution within thirty-six hours of the last treatment."

"Where is the Devil's Seed?"

"That I can't get you, Tony-ya. You're going to have to find a way for yourself."

That isn't fair! Chopper wanted to say. Change your mind! And all the other things Luffy might say to change the fate of everyone. To change the will of the world. To do the things that no one thought possible. But it was fair. It was horribly fair and they were more lucky than they had any right to be and it _hurt_. They at least knew what was wrong with him. They knew how to possibly fix it. They at least had the peace of mind that there was nothing they could have done to wake him up beforehand. But to know that hope was so thin. To know that they had come so far and…might not even succeed. To know that they had to get a Devil's Seed to begin with and how were they going to do that?

"Are you ready?" Law asked in a low voice and Chopper nodded, trying not to do anything but stand there as Law checked him over, took his pulse, heartbeat, took pictures of his face and eyes. Frustrated tears dropped to the ground before Chopper could stop them, hissing on the frost and he sniffed back snot that came out no matter what he tried to do. He felt Law reach under the fur of his neck to find his jugular vein and then said:

"I'm taking the sample now." As he showed Chopper the needle. Chopper acknowledge this with a faint nod and looked out over the forest without really seeing it.  
>"Chopper-ya," Law said, his voice so low that Chopper had to shift an ear to hear it. "The fact that Strawhat-ya is even still alive is a testament to his will. The odds are against him, a million to one, but if anyone can find that one, I believe it's him."<p>

Chopper wondered if Law meant it. If Law even knew Luffy that well or was just giving him hope… He felt too dulled to believe it completely. To numb to everything against them. Everything about the world seemed hard and horrible again. Just like it used to be. He only realized Law was finished when the man was packing his stuff away. Chopper tried to pull himself together, nosing his own messenger bag closed. He felt unfocused and dazed and miserable. He muttered a thank you to Law and began to walk back the way he came when Law called his name. Chopper raised his head and looked over his shoulder. Law gave him a long look before saying:

"Watch your back."

That sent chills through his spine and he nodded, wide eyed, before turning back into the forest, first at a walk and then at a brisk trot. He wasn't even really paying attention to where he was going. Just to get away. Everything looked the same. What if he got lost somehow? What if he never made it back? What if Luffy died before they could even try? What if he died because they did? A rustle in the bushes made him startle and he whipped around but saw nothing. What was it? What? An animal? A ghost? A monster?!

"Chopper…" Robin's voice sounded in his ears and the warm not weight of her copy self rested on his back while her hands smoothed in his fur. Had she heard everything? Probably. She was Robin after all.

"I'm sorry!" he said, in almost a squeak, but he couldn't even say what he was aplogizing for. For everything. For being more frustrated and lost than he had been before.

"Don't be," she said. "Let's go back into town and get something hot to drink…and we can talk about this when we're ready, hm?"

It was soothing. She was soothing. And he let himself be soothed. A little. He may be frustrated and afraid and feeling like his heart was slowly beating itself to pieces against a rock but… at least…he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>The lovers, the dreamers, and me<strong>

* * *

><p>Chopper sighs as he keeps careful eyes on the beakers. Night presses in outside the cracked windows, but it's still early enough for the fireflies to dance. Doctorine had left without him again. Running some errands in town maybe or seeing who needed patching up. Even out here in the sticks there are people that need help, she says. People that can't afford to go to the hospital, paranoid loners who don't want to go, new age hippies who take anything with the word herb in it be it good for them or no and try to pay with weed. Chopper has met some of them himself but as a reindeer only, standing quiet in the distance as Docterine does her work. He used to be able to get out more. But they are looking for him, she says. They want to take him back.<p>

…and the world is too small. The last part she says when she's deep in her plum wine, gripping the bottle and fine lines between her eyes. Chopper says nothing because there's nothing to doesn't want to go back there, even if he only vaguely remembers it in fire and smoke and nightmares. And Doctor Hiriluk… but Chopper doesn't like to think about him much. Except for his laugh and his kind smile and the way that he took him to a room. It had been a cave, really. But there had been rugs and it had been the first time Chopper ever remembered setting foot on a rug or smelling the fresh air or seeing the had been a big world and a scary one and Chopper hadn't wanted to be alone in it.

But he is alone.

For right now anyway.

The timer dings and he lowers the heat and stirs the solution. An analgesic, but not a strong one. A good relief for mild headaches and cheaper than aspirin because it can be picked from the backyard and ground into powder. Every medicine, Doctorine told him once, can be made from a plant. You just have to know the right ones. And the _wrong_ ones, she added when he nearly killed himself once accidentally eating poison sumac. But knowledge is power and when he learned to read he was able to find all sorts of plants by sight and smell and taste and touch if he were sure they weren't poison sumac. Sometimes he even wanted to believe Doctor Hiriluk when he had said that Chopper would make a fine doctor some day. But that was a lie.

He could be really good at doctoring maybe. But who would he treat? He looks at himself in the window. The light in the room and the darkness outside make it like a flat plate mirror, only not very good. There is a mess of hair on his head and his eyebrows bristle like caterpillars and there is hair on his forehead and down his nose and over his cheeks and on his chin and his neck and shoulders, arms and chest and the backs of his hands and down his legs and feet. He is like Cousin It only not as glossy, or Michael J. Fox in Teen Wolf only twice as hairy and no sharp teeth to speak of… or much athletic ability, even if he can fight. He needs to. Just in case. One day.

Restless he goes into the other room to lug in the little portable tv/radio and sets it on the table and then wiggles the coat hangar to see if he can get good reception. There's nothing on but NOVA which is showing something about penguins. He watches and stirs and when the analgesic is done, pours it into a bottle and sticks the Witch of the Woods Herbal Remedy label on it. He likes the label. They designed it themselves and he painstakingly traced it until he had it just right. There's a witchy black profile of Docterine's face and she's surrounded by four pink sakura petals. She hadn't liked that, just scowled, but in the end drank and shrugged and said he could put what he liked, but not to believe in that sham's claptrap—not at least without checking it up first. Doctor Hiriluk had said that sakura petals were sacred to the Japanese people because they were a cure all. They represented life and good luck. But that they didn't use them for that kind of thing because they were too sensible and attuned with nature. But if you saw sakura, he'd said, you knew good luck would come your way.

There are no sakura trees in these woods though. Docterine had said so. There are some in DC where they bloom every year, she'd said, but that's not somewhere where Chopper could go, because they might find him. Because he's important. They are everywhere according to her and he believes her enough to not press. The fact that they've nearly been captured by them twice told Chopper enough that she's cautious and smart. Also— also he can't really go. Everyone would look at him funny. With fear or sympathy or pity— or ask him what's wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with him, he wants to bristle. He's just hairy! It's a condition called hypertrichosis! Look it up! Read a book!

Except he can also turn into a reindeer so there's that. And he can see and hear and smell better than most people. And he doesn't even know how old he is which is just weird, though Doctorine thinks he's probably ten or eleven. Chopper isn't sure because sometimes he feels younger and sometimes he feels like a hundred.

The penguin show ends and he gets the tray of willow bark to crush up for fever reducer when there's a tappity tap of claws on the window. Chopper looks over and sees the Lapin leader Fufu, filling up the entire window and trying to get his attention. He looks concerned. Chopper opens the window letting the fresh piny air.  
>'We hear visitors over the ridge,' he says in that animal talk of gestures and looks and grunts too low for humans to hear. Chopper doesn't know why he understands this kind of stuff but he does.<p>

"Visitors?" Chopper asks and Fufu moves back so he can stick his head outside. If it's over the ridge, it's still too far away for him to hear, but if he strains his ears he thinks he can imagine the grumble of engines. The Lapin have guarded this place for two years now, ever since Mr. Dalton left to help people. They could tell the locals who lived in town from the passersby… Though since it was pretty rural, no one passed by unless they were lost or looking for something.  
>"Who are they?" he asks Fufu who shrugs expansively and scratches under his scarred eye where a bullet must have winged him in the great escape. At least it means it is not <em>them<em> and Chopper is relieved. Docterine says that if they ever show up, Chopper is to take a rifle and run into the woods. Reindeer or human form, it doesn't matter so long as he gets away. But it's not them so he doesn't have to worry. Well not worry exactly. The fact that Fufu is telling him about it at all means it's something unusual.

'Should we keep guard?' Fufu asks, nose fidgeting. He's worried, it feels like. He wants to keep guard and watch. Chopper can't see any reason why not and so nods and Fufu bounds away, a great looming marshmallow shape in the dark. Chopper watches him go a little jealously. He wants to see who it is, too. He likes to imagine it may be new people. People like him who come from labs or other places like that who are new to the world. Or even old to the world and know what its like but wants to take him along and show him. But Docterine says that he has to stay away from strangers. Because even if they don't know anything and were perfectly innocent, it only takes a few words in the wrong ear to wreck everything. He doesn't want to wreck everything. But it's still kind of hard to be left behind sometimes.

He sets the tray of willow bark on the table. The clock ticks. The lights gleam yellow and it's late. Docterine might be hours coming home. And…if he just looks, there's no harm in that right? No one has to see him if he just goes to see who it is. And it's dark so if he wears dark clothes, it'll be even harder. Chopper considers this. Docterine will be really mad if she finds out. But what if it turns out that it's a chance meeting? Doctor Hiriluk said that there were a whole bunch of those. It was a chance meeting that he, a world renowned shaman, decided to take up some extra cash as a janitor one day and happened to meet Chopper— so if there ever was a chance— Chopper should take it, because who knew who he would meet?

"Okay," Chopper says to himself. To Doctor Hiriluk. "I'll go."

But first some precautiouns. He makes sure all the burners are off in the apothecary room, and puts the tray carefully back in its slot, turning off the lights. He puts the portable TV back on the dining room table. Then he goes to his room and arranges the pillows under the sakura pink bedspread so Docterine thinks its him if she cares to check up on him, before pulling on a black hoodie. It's not completely black. It has some tour dates of a band he's never heard of on the back in white. But that shouldn't matter. That done, Chopper checks around, makes sure everything is in place— and sneaks out the window.

The night is cool. An owl hoots nearby saying 'hello, I am here'. Crickets are doing a crazy mating song in the grass and a lot of them are pretty mad a tiny male who just has big legs apparently. Crickets are pretty dumb and he can't help but grin at them. Chopper sees the red brush of a fox tail, caught for a moment in a shard of light from the house that's managed to scatter into the woods, but the fox is too busy looking for a tasty mouse to want to say anything. If there's more he doesn't pay attention, because now he can see the winking light of the single street lamp that indicates the road nearby. If the visitors are coming over the ridge, they'll have to pass by here.

Chopper jogs forward, just for the sake of running, skids down a little screepile and tumbles a bit but it's no big deal and he's back on his feet in an instant. He can hear the cars now. The engines are rumbling pretty fast. Almost is if they're speeding! Chopper frowns. It's dangerous to speed on this road. They'd had to pry a couple of teenagers from their pickup once after it had gone into a ravine and only just managed to save their lives. Though nothing could save them from Docterine snapping at them with her sandpaper tongue and kicking them in the ass out the door. Chopper wishes he could warn them and tell them to slow down. Maybe he can snap off a pine branch and stand by the side of the road, waving at them! Sure they'll see him, but only a glimpse and if they do slow down he'll just hide in the ditch.  
>It's pretty dark even with his good eyesight so it takes a while for him to fine a pine branch suited for his purposes. His hands get stick with resin from it but that's okay. It's good against mosquitos. Excitement flares in him as he hears the roar of the engines come closer and he clambers down into the ditch, pine branch in hand. He see the headlights on the top of the second hill. There are two cars. No three. Four? All driving really fast. Woah they really need to be careful! Chopper grips his branch hard.<p>

The cars disappear down into the dip and

BOOM!

The sound shatters the night and Chopper shrieks, throwing the branch skyward as he startles. Ahh! A gun! It was a gun! No one said anything about guns! Why are there guns?! He runs back and forth in the ditch, screaming, until it occurs to him to duck behind a tree, though he's only just behind it when a pickup truck with horns on it surges over the crest of the nearby hill, its front wheels leaving the ground. Chopper screams again and clambers at the tree, trying to climb it but only shedding bark under his nails. What the hell is that thing?! What is going on?!

The pickup truck screeches to a spinning stop, leaving the smell of burning rubber behind it. The doors fling open and a man and a hunchback stumble out.

"Go on!" shouts a wierdly familar voice.

"But—" says the man.

"Look for the house!"

And then the truck guns again, doors still flapping open as it charges the cars behind it. There is the squealing of horns and Chopper can't take any more. He yelps and bolts into the woods, trying to get away as his panic takes over, on feet or four hooves or two hooves and falling face first into the scree pile and into he ducks his face behind one of their woodpiles and keeps a careful eye on the other side of it for the scary intruders. He can hear them coming up near him, breaking sticks and loosening rocks and squeaks, shivering and shaking as the panicked side wells in his throat. Finally he can see them in the gloom. Not very clear. The man and the hunchback. Like some really twisted fairy tale that Chopper never ever wanted to come true.

"They're tenacious assholes I'll give them that," says the man and there is a brief flare of light as he lights a cigarette. "Nami, are you alright?"  
>The hunchback's hunch stirs faintly and Chopper realizes it's a person under a quilt blanket. A hand falls out onto the hunchback's chest and the fingers grip loosely. There's something wrong with the skin of the hand. It looks weirdly splotched.<p>

"We gotta find a house, Sanji," says the hunchback, shifting the person so the quilt falls away revealing a bent head and more strange splotches traveling up the arm onto the shoulder. The man, Sanji, Chopper guesses, puts the blanket back up.

"No shit," he says. "We'll find one. Just go slow and leave any of the fighting to me." They started further up the hill. "That bastard better be alright after this," he mutters as if to himself.

"He'll be fine," says the hunchback.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

"That's not a shitty basis for anything. We've discussed this."

They continue walking, not seeming to have spotted him at all. Chopper peers after them and then, trembling a little, creeps along a safe distance behind. Something smells…weird about them. He can't really tell what it is in this form but… There's a thumpta thumpta thumpta and Chopper wonders what it is and remembers too late when one of the Lapin surges into view from Chopper's side and raises a huge fist to attack the one called Sanji from behind. Before the furry fist can fall, the man whirls and blocks it with one long black leg. Chopper can feel the heavy thud of flesh and it surprises a squeak out of him. He darts behind a tree before the humans can point out the noise.

"Not today, shithead," Sanji says and then, switching legs kicks it under the jaw. The Lapin goes down like a tree and the two move on. Oh no! Chopper rushes to his side, looking at it the best he can and then presses an ear to the Lapin's chest. He's still alive. Just dazed Chopper guesses. He's so strong! Just with his feet! Who are these guys? Chopper shivers and follows once more.

"What was that?" the hunchback asks.

"Some damned giant rabbit or something."

"I thought it was a bear."

"Yeah, could be."

"Maybe it was a guy in a costume."

"You idiot, why the hell would it be a guy in a costume?"

"Maybe he was doing submurfuge, like a spy."

"It's subterfuge, and you ain't going to be no spy dressed up as a giant shitty rabbit."

There were more thumpta thumptas around them and Chopper sees the Lapin surround them on all sides, mostly hidden in the trees. A few more going to cut them off at the clearing. They're doing their best as guards but… Chopper wonders if they should be. These guys seem harmless enough. At least right now. Chopper wonders what house they are looking for. They're not going to find any all the way out here. He also can't help but remember that familiar voice. What is it about—

'Intruders,' the Lapin say, one after the other, spreading down the line. At first Chopper thinks it might be the three people in front of him. But then he hears it. Crunching over the leaves. And then he sees the light of flashlights flicker through the trunks of trees. Oh no! Who is it! He wants to hide again but has to play a game of dodge the flashlight beam to do so and doesn't want to attract the strangers' attention either. The Lapin scatter from where they were guarding the trees, disappearing into the night.

"They're all gone…" the Hunchback says.

"I don't like the look of it," mutters Sanji. Then "Shit. Look out." And he tugs the Hunchback out of a flashlight beam and behind a stand of trees. Chopper freezes. He was going to go into that stand of trees! Where is he supposed to go now? What if they catch him? What if they catch him? Ahh!

"Are we gonna search all night?" says a voice.

"We have to. If we don't get their heads, the boss is going to have ours."

_He didn't want to give up his head!_

Maybe if he verry carefully snuck away he can get behind that bush there and wait until it's over. Sweat sliding down his face and shaking nervously, Chopper takes a quiet step

Right into a pool of light.

"What's that?" says a man. Chopper creaks his head over and sees a bunch of men. Mostly shadows. A lot of them with guns. He shrieks and runs back and forth with his hands in the air as blind panic crashes over 's gonna get caught again! They're all around him! He's gonna get shot! He's gonna be tied to someone's hood and run through town even if he doesn't have antlers in this form! Craap!

"What the hell is that?" someone says.

"Shoot it!"

There is the _crack_ of gunfire and something slams into Chopper's back. He's breathless, rolling, flailing, something holding him back. Oh no he's bleeding out! He's going to die!

"Doctor!" he howls. "Doctor! Doctor!"

"You're all fucking right," says a voice in his ear. "Stay here." The arms let go of him and he pants in the snow to see the man get to his feet and move into the center of the grass where all the flash lights shine on him and his yellow hair.

"You assholes have got some nerve chasing us down. You want a fight, assholes, you got it." There is a chkk as he flicks on a lighter. "You other shitheads get out of here."

Chopper doesn't want to leave. He sees the hunchback hesitating too, his eyes white and uncertain.

"Go!" Sanji snaps.

"Oh he's not going anywhere," a man says and raises the gun. Sanji moves, kicking the gun out of his hands and then crosswise across the face. There is a howl and a mess of noise and light. Chopper wrings his hands. He doesn't want to go he doesn't but. A bullet thuds into the dirt at his feet and he shrieks and bolts, tearing through the woods. Fufu thumpa thumpas up beside him and picks him up by the collar, putting him on his broad shoulders and Chopper hangs onto his ears.

'We hide from the guns' says the Lapin and Chopper can't blame them. They are afraid of guns since that time. Guns mean going back to the place with the rooms and the needles and the change, now change, now change again. Lapin can't change that he knows but he bets it 's the same thing.

"Can you warn Docterine?" Chopper asks. He knows it's a lot but if she comes back into this mess she might get shot and he… He doesn't want that… There's no snow to seep up her blood but snow or dirt it's all the same. The Lapin takes some time to consider.

'Will,' Fufu says, screeching to a stop in front of the house. 'Guard kit.'

"Kit?" Chopper looks around and sees Lapu, worried by the door, making small whiny sounds. Chopper nods.

"Okay!"

Fufu helps him off and he opens the door for the kit but Lapu doesn't seem to want to go inside, instead watching her father bound off. Chopper tugs her ear gently.

"He'll be okay. Come on."

Lapu shambles inside, looking upset. Chopper darts in after her and rests against the door, breathing hard. He shouldn't have gone out. He should have stayed with the penguins. There is more gunfire and Lapu whimpers and pulls her ears down. Chopper pets the back of her head and then runs to Docterine's study to get the rifle. He doesn't know if he'll need it and he doesn't know if he won't. He's not even sure if he remembers how to shoot it. Docterine had told him once, just load it, point it and fire it. It'll be enough to scare off the weasels, anyway, kakakakak.

Chopper loads the rifle then remembering what Docterine said, shuts off all the lights except for the small desklamp in the hall that doesn't illuminate the windows enough for anyone to see in. Lapu comes beside him and he holds the rifle upward, then remembers and points it down. Shoot the floor not the ceiling if you've got to shoot anything, she'd said. He can do this. He sucks in a breath. Lets it out. Sucks in a breath. Lets it out.

He is almost calm when something pounds on the door, nearly making him shoot a hole through the floor.

"Let me in!" it's the hunchback. "Let me in!"

"No!" Chopper calls back. No one is to be let into the house. Especially not a stranger. The door is hit harder.

"Let me in, damnit!"

"NO!"

"_Come on!_" There is a _crack_ and Chopper shrieks as the door moves like a living thing under him and showers of wood flakes fall on him. He looks and sees the door is dented in at the top. Lapu bears her claws and teeth, shaking. Chopper closes his eyes and keeps the rifle at the ready.

_Go away_ he thinks. _Please go away._

There is silence and for a moment he thinks it worked when the hunchback's voice comes again, soft and breaking.

"Then…just let my friend in, okay? She's really sick. She might die. She needs help. Please."

It's the please that gets him. Chopper thinks. Nods. Then gestures Lapu out of the way, holding the rifle at his side so he can open the door.

"D-don't try anything funny," Chopper says, trying to make his voice hard, but it comes out soft. The hunchback's face looks drawn and worried in the half light. The girl that makes up his hunch has started to wheeze. She's bigger than he thought and he's not sure if he can carry her. Lapu growls a warning but Chopper shakes his head, pulling her ear to say he's in charge now and then makes a decision.

"Bring her this way," he says, going to his bedroom. He tears off the blanket and puts the pillows back where they belong. The hunchback carefully lays her down on the bed, putting a worn straw hat on her stomach. She smiles faintly and puts a hand over it and then seems to pass out. There is such a concerned look on his face that Chopper can't help but speak up:

"I'll make her better!" he says. The hunchback…whose not really but a teenager with a straight posture gives him a quick wan grin.

"Thanks," he says with a grin which quickly fades. "They said to say that she was poisned by a toy or something."

"A toy or something?" Chopper echoes. The sound of gunfire, closer now and the hunchback looks up. "I'll be back!" he calls racing toward the .door. "But I'll wait outside!"

Chopper wants to follow him, at least to shut the door, but the girl sucks in another wheezing breath, clutching at the hat. Chopper sucks in air between his teeth and rests the rifle on the bureau and hurries to pull the curtains closed before turning on the light. She's covered with dull purple splotches and her nailbeds are blue. He doesn't really know the toy thing but poison. It's going to be hard to guess the right antidote. He feels himself slip into a calm state as he checks her vitals. Her pupils are dilated, her blood pressure is high, as is her heart rate and her skin is dry. He tries to ask if she hurts anywhere but she just moans softly. He can't really tell if she's even lucid right now. He thinks it's something anticholinergic but he can't really be sure and just 'toy sickness' is not enough to work with. But it's so familiar.

He calls Lapu to watch over her and tell him if she stops breathing or vomits, then has the Lapin help him turn her to her side so if she does vomit she won't drown in it. After he sees her taken care of, he goes to Docterine's study and takes down some books. Flipping through them. Blue nailbeds though. That is…that is something different. He fetches Docterine's personal journal and flips through it until he sees her mention it. Some kind of after effect of a certain kind of plant poisoning. Nothing about splotches though. Still it does give him some idea of how to start the treatment which he does, giving her an IV drip and putting her on a little respirator just in case. Whatever else, they'll have to wait for Docterine to get home. Her eyes flicker under her eyelids and pain seems to cross her features.

"It's okay," he says, putting his hand over hers. "You'll be safe."

Then cringes at more gunfire and doesn't add: I hope. Then he remembers that the door is still wide open hurries to bolt it. He turns off the main light of his bedroom and opens the curtains, pushing open the window with the rifle in his lap. He can see her well enough so that he doesn't need another light on, and can hear and smell her better. It's safer this way. At least for now. He needs to guard the house.

As Chopper stares out into the darkness, flinching a little at every repeat of gunfire, he has time to think and wonder again just who these people are. Why have they come up here? Why did the man Sanji save him like that? He remembers suddenly being tackled out of the way. Didn't the man think he was weird looking, too? Even if he didn't, even if he just caught a glimpse…It hadn't been like that when the lab burned. Back then it had felt like everyone for themselves, human, animal…other strange creatures, sickly pale and staggering. Only the Lapin had seemed to work together but then they'd started out that way. Chopper remembered being nearly trampled half a dozen times as he tried to find a way out, almost in a panic as the flames rose and gunfire sounded outside. Just like it is doing now. Chopper jumps and grips the rifle. There is someone stirring outside. A movement.

Chopper sets the rifle to the side and leans out to see what it is. It's hard to make out in the dark but seems like some kind of doubleheaded monster. It's a little freaky and Chopper resists the urge to hide under the bed as he feels his skin prickle… But then he realizes it's the hunchback again, someone with him this time. Chopper gestures for Lapu to wait here and goes to the front door, opening it a crack, and then all the way as he sees its' the hunchback with the man Sanji who is… a mess. Chopper can smell the blood before he can see it and there's a lot of it. Whatever happened the man can hardly walk.

"Sorry," the hunchback says, adjusting the man's arm over his shoulder. Sanji lists forward a bit and Chopper reaches up to catch him, but he steadies himself, barely, his head hanging. "I'm gonna have to come inside again," the hunchback explains.

Chopper nods and thinks before pointing to the couch. It's not ideal but Chopper doesn't know where else to put him, cuz he still needs to keep an eye on the girl. He grabs some stuff like tweezers and antiseptic, cottonballs and bandages a needle and thread and puts some water on the stove so he can sterilize everything, then goes back out into the living room. The man is sitting up on the couch instead of lying down and the hunchback is standing in front of him.

"I'm going back out," the hunchback tells him.

"Shit. I'm fine," says the man. "I'll come with you." He puts a cigarette to his lips and tries to stand but then his skin goes ashen grey and he nearly collapses onto the floor. Chopper lets out a squwak of worry but the hunchback catches him and lays him down.

"I've got him," Chopper says, racing over and beginning to undo the man's shirt as he sees a fresh patch of blood. The hunchback nods, wavering on his feet a little and Chopper realizes he's not in the best shape either.

"Are you sure you have to go out? You need to rest."

"Yeah." The hunchback's face is stone. "I've still got someone I need to get." He says it even as he's...!

"Ahh you're bleeding!" Chopper yelps. There's blood dripping from his arm and face and his red shirt is darker than it should be and—

"I'll be fine. This isn't enough to kill me," the hunchback says with a faint grin. "I'll be back." He jogs to the door, then half turns. "I might have to come in again."

"Wait a second you're not going to leave like that!" Chopper snaps. He doesn't know what's wrong with the hunchback but it's his pride as a doctor in training to not just let him go. He grabs a roll of bandages and scowls at him. "Show me where you're bleeding. I can put one on in under five seconds. The hunchback laughs faintly, a soft sound, then winces.

"You're pretty handy, huh? Okay!"

"I am not handy, you bastard!" Chopper says, feeling his face flush as happy feelings roar through him. He wiggles. "Wait until I've done something asshole! Ahh!" He's distracted a bit from his happy wiggling as the hunchback pulls up his shirt, revealing a wound on his side. Chopper tries not to think about it too much since he has another patient to treat first and bandages him right up in _three_ seconds this time, tying it off.

"Thanks."

"You can come in if you want," Chopper says before he's out the door. "A-anytime."

The hunchback grins and then jogs off into the night. Chopper shuts the door. Then, on a hunch, leaves it open a crack. Just in case. He checks in on the girl briefly who seems to be stable at least before opening the man's shirt and looking at the mess of red over his shoulder and side and chest. It's difficult to tell where the blood is coming from but that's alright. Chopper pulls on some latex gloves. He's a doctor.

* * *

><p>Doctorine must have had some unexpected surgery or labor in town because by the time she comes back, it's nearing four-thirty and Chopper is exhausted. Thep person the hunchback had to get turned out to be Mr. Dalton which had nearly shocked Chopper right out of his skin to see him again. The hunchback had said he was going out to take care of the other people and Chopper had only been able to nod as he half wanted to cry at how messed up Mr. Dalton looked. One of his legs had been completely broken and there were cuts on his face and arms from glass, Chopper had soon found out. After that he'd had to give the girl another dose and go through her vitals once more before going back to Sanji and having to change his bandages. He had been taking a break and sipping chocolate powder stirred in milk when Kureha came in, Fufu behind her with a bandage around his arm.<p>

"What the hell happened here?" Kureha asks. Chopper blinks at her blearily, unsure of even how to answer that. He can't even manage a guess. Not with his mind so fuzzy. But Docterine is expecting an answer so…

"Um… visitors?" Chopper says. She raises her eyebrow.

"That much I see."

"And Mr. Dalton is here!" Chopper says, remembering the weirdest part.

"Dalton?" Docterine repeats, her eyebrows rising further. Then she takes a deep breath and lets it out, pushing down her regular glasses as she looks at him over her hooked nose. "Alright, Chopper. Show me what you've got."

He does. Though he wishes he'd taken better notes because his brain is fuzzy and Doctorine is wearing the look like she isn't happy about something. The fact that she tweaks his ear tells him he messed up here and there, but in the end it seems enough because all she says is:

"Get some rest."

He's relieved that she can take care of it now. His eyes feel like sand and his arms and legs like lead. He goes to his room only to pull up short at the girl in there. Oh…right. But Docterine's bedroom and the couch… Chopper blearily gets some blankets from the linen closet and makes himself a small nest in the living room when there's another tap tap tap on the window. He wants to tell the tap tap tapping to go away. He wants to sleep. But the tapping won't stop and so he raises his heavy head and jolts back into the coffee table.

There's a duck in the window! A duck with a hat and goggles and curiously unwebbed feet for a duck!He's never seen a duck wear clothes before. Cautiously, Chopper opens the window but the duck doesn't fly inside. Instead it flaps and kwehs in anxiety.

'Help! Help! Pretend you can understand me and help!'

"I can understand," Chopper says, and this time it's the duck that nearly falls out the window. It composes itself quickly and says:

'My friend Luffy has fallen!' He gestures a wing out the window. 'He needs medical assistance!'

"Okay." Chopper doesn't know how well he can help a duck, but if he's being asked he can't say no. He stands up and gets his medbag, mutters something to Docterine and then pushes out into the cool morning where the sun is starting to rise. Tired though he is and wanting to faceplant into the soft dew laden grass and earth, he manages to keep up a brisk walk, following the duck who is flying ahead and then curving back so Chopper doesn't lose sight of him, worry in every line in his body. Finally he flies ahead and begins to circle. Chopper hurries and then jumps as he sees the hunchback lying face down on the ground. Oh no!

Chopper kneels by him and carefully turns him over. The duck lands, kwehing with concern. He's still alive but he's pretty bloody and a little bruised. His pulse is weak, but he's not dying—not yet anyway. Chopper bandages what he can, makes sure he's taken care of everything that needs immediate attention, then tries to lever the hunchback up. Even with the burst of adrenaline ringing through Chopper's veins, it's hard to get the hunchback up to where Chopper is comfortable not dragging him over the ground.

"Oh no the gunmen!" Chopper remembers with a start. What if they were still around? What if they spotted them? Chopper couldn't fight them and he didn't know he could tow the hunchback to safety fast enough.

'We've taken care of them,' the duck says with a wing salute. 'But I will watch the skies.'

"Uh…okay…" Chopper watches him fly off, deciding he doesn't want to know what taking care of them means. Instead he focuses on the now, dragging the hunchback to the house. He manages to get there without any incident, though blearily wonders how he's going to open the door— when the door opens for him and Doctorine is there, frowning.

"Another visitor," she says.

"He fought really hard," Chopper says with a nod. To get here. To get everyone safe. To keep everyone safe. Docterine suddenly cackles.

"Well it looks like we've got our work cut out for us," she says. "Get him inside and get some sleep. When you get up I'm going to work you til your fingers fall off."  
>Chopper nods, too tired to even be freaked out my by the imagery. There's not a lot of places to put him so they lay him beside Mr. Dalton who is still assed out cold. But his leg has been set and it seems he's breathing easier. Doctorine can take care of that.<p>

As for himself… Chopper goes back to his nest and climbs in on it, asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow.


	23. I Can't be Afraid

**I Can't Be Afraid,**

**It's My Turn to be Brave**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Just a quick note that I've been going back and editingwill edit a few things just to make the story stand more solidly. There's nothing big, but the most significant retcon was that they decided to take a vote on whether to live a normal life or not.

* * *

><p>Chopper sat in the passenger seat as Robin drove, nervously fingering the messenger bag. He could feel the hard edges of the box that Law had given him under his fingers. It made him nervous just to have it. If anyone caught them with it…. If anyone caught them with it and knew what it was. And then figured out what <em>they<em> were… He swallowed and resisted the urge to hug the bag against his chest.

It made Robin nervous too. Or at least she was unsettled about something. She looked alright but he could see it in her dilated pupils and smell it in the air. He tried not to smell, though. Or to look at her too much to show that he knew. It felt obtrusive somehow. Normal people couldn't do that. Robin could fool pretty much anyone if she wanted to, and him too, if he wasn't paying attention— Almost anyone. Anyway smelling her panic made his own heart race a little and his hair bristle. It was bad enough that the change he did a few hours ago meant he was extra hairy now and he felt like he could feel stares whenever they stopped at intersections.

There was no need to be so nervous, he told himself. Law wouldn't betray them to the cops or the NGTF people or anything like that. He'd helped Luffy once, hadn't he? And he was a nice guy. Chopper was sure of it. Even if he was a little frightening. Also it wasn't like they had a choice to trust him or not. They were already too deep. But…Robin couldn't be as trusting and if _she_ was nervous he couldn't help but be. It was that anxiety which had kept them from even wanting to go into the coffee shop like they'd planned. Instead, they'd dropped Usopp's car off at Sanji's and were now heading to Robin's hotel.

Where it was quiet.

Where they could talk in private.

He wished they could talk now, though. It was too quiet. There was nothing but the whisper of the tires on the road and the quiet woosh of the heater that was making him sweat a little. The sky was close and gray and seemed to muffle all the sounds. Even the cars driving through the melted dirty slush around them. It almost seemed like the world was waiting for something to happen. Whatever it was, Chopper hoped it wouldn't be frightening. Things were tense enough as they were.

Chopper traced the faded Jansport logo on the messenger bag and tried to find comfort in the silence. Tried to tell himself it was all okay. That no one had known what they had gotten and no one knew what they had to do … and very few people in the real world even knew what they were; so the cop car cruising behind them wasn't a threat at all. Chopper swallowed hard and Robin abruptly switched over into another lane, pulling into a Armadillo Gas Station. The cop car cruised on by and they both let out a breath.

"Pretty scary huh?" Chopper said, needing to say something.

"Mm," was all Robin replied. She watched the rear view mirror a little longer before slowly pulling out and creeping back onto the road, taking the side street, Chopper noticed. Just in case…

The thought made him a little mad and a little sad and a little afraid and he snuffed in through his nose and tried to keep the mad so he wouldn't end up feeling sorry for himself. He was stronger than that. But still! "Just in case" was the story of their lives! Never reveal too much, just in case. Be careful who sees what you can do. Just in case. Always know where the exits are. Always know where you can run. Where you can hide. The only time that hadn't mattered much was… was when Luffy was awake.

Chopper sighed and frowned at the bag once more as they began to pick up speed. It was such a long shot, made even harder since they had to get Devil's Seed from _some_where. That stuff was harder to find now than ever before— even though, according to Zoro, there were still plenty of Devil's Seed users in the circuits. It was like steroids or something; only twenty times more dangerous.

"This is going to be hard," Chopper mumbled, half to himself. "How are we going to get some in time…"

"I don't know…" Robin said, sounding sad and tired herself. Chopper's face burned and he was glad she couldn't see it under all his hair. He shouldn't have said… He hadn't wanted to make her sadder… But the truth was the truth wasn't it? Whether he said it now or later it was still the same. They were still at the bottom of a really big mountain.

Still…

He was a doctor, wasn't he?

He should try to lift her spirits, somehow, even if he didn't know how he could. He looked up, watching the world pass by, waiting for inspiration to strike. Suddenly he realized he knew where they were. The neighborhood unfolded out before him like a familiar smell or a warm worn comforter. There was the dog park, and the concrete wall that Luffy used to use as a balance beam…and the college and… the Orange K where Sanji would drag anyone who wasn't nailed down to help him haul groceries around.

"We're going to the apartment?" he said, surprised. Robin's fingers flexed on the wheel but her expression didn't change.

"Is… that alright?" she said, her voice calm.

"Uh huh, it's fine," Chopper said automatically. And it…kind of was, even if it kind of wasn't at the same time. He thought Nami had sold the place three years ago to help pay for Luffy's expenses. It had made sense at the time since no one had lived there with himself and Usopp in school and Brook hanging out with Franky and his family. Zoro didn't really crash there that much anymore and at that time the Baratie was always busy so Sanji had just stayed with Zeff…

…and…well no one had wanted to stay there, really…

He didn't know if he wanted to go there now… The Super RV was one thing… that was a kind of cool nostalgia but… this was a lot closer to something a lot harder. But he would be strong! It must be important to Robin that they go there so he would do it for her if nothing else.

"I didn't know you bought it back," Chopper said.

"I never let it go…." Robin smiled faintly, though it wasn't really happy. "He needs some kind of legacy, doesn't he?"

"Mmhm…" Chopper said, looking back down at the bag as they got closer and pretending to yawn hugely so he could wipe the wet from his eyes. He didn't know what kind of legacy an apartment would have. But maybe it was important somehow. Maybe they would all need it somehow.

Robin patted his arm gently, running her fingers through the long hair there as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and Chopper felt a little comforted. It would be okay. They would be okay. …Somehow.

Robin drove into the underground parking lot, turning off her lights as she went past the Super RV which occupied almost a whole row of parking spaces all on its own. The roof of it practically scraped the ceiling and Chopper had no idea how Franky ever managed to get it down here. All the windows were dark, though. Franky was still asleep, Chopper guessed.

After another floor down and all the way on the other side of the parking lot, she pulled into a space shadowed by a concrete pillar and they both got out. Chopper tried not to breathe too heavily in the stale cold air of the garage that smelled like oil and fumes. It would give him a headache if he wasn't careful.

He tried not to be nervous as they got to the elevator, but couldn't help but be a little tense. How would the apartment look after all this time? Did he want it to look the same? Would it be worse not to recognize it?

Robin wrapped her hand over his arm which calmed him somewhat. Then he wondered if she needed comfort too, and stood a little straighter. He could be strong for her. He was an adult now and not a kid who hid behind her. She breathed a quiet laugh like at some private joke and he couldn't help but feel a little proud. He remained straight as the elevator doors opened with a gust of warm air and they headed down the short well-lit hall to the apartment.

He remembered the smell of this place. The hominess of it. Some of the neighbors had changed, he could tell already. But the curry and ginger lady was still there. She was really nice and when she had extra curry, which was often becuase her kids didn't come around much anymore, she would give some out to whomever that was camped by her door- which had just been Luffy at first, and then him and Usopp and Luffy, and then him and Usopp and Luffy and Brook, and Franky and Zoro had gone once or twice, and Robin and Nami once and even Sanji had stopped by. He kind of wanted to knock on her door. But maybe then she'd ask about Luffy and maybe then he'd have to tell her and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about that right now to anyone. So he looked away.

Their door was at the end of the hall, number 327. There was still the potted rubber plant outside, catching the light from the little window on sunny days, and the welllcome mat that Franky and Usopp had made, which was actually tied in to a really neat security system so they could see whoever was hanging out on there on a monitor just above the door. No one dangerous or bad had ever come to their door, but it was fun to pretend to be spies or secret agents and scope out the delivery guys or the salesmen or occasionally Grandma Curry.

All these memories... they weren't bad bad. In fact they were pretty good. He... he could handle going into the apartment. It wouldn't be a problem at all. Though his body decided his brain didn't know what it was talking about and his heart rate picked up as Robin pulled the keys from her pocket and slotted them into the door. The tumbler clicked. Chopper steeled himself and Robin pushed the door open and another gust of warm familiar air hit him in the face.

The apartment looked…

…the same.

Almost exactly the same...

Though something was off. Something he couldn't put a finger on.

Chopper wandered in, feeling dazed, running his fingers lightly along the back of the maroon sofa. The apartment was much cleaner for one thing and smelled faintly of flowers. Luffy's underused textbooks sat in an artfully haphazard pile on the coffee table, but were clean of dust. If Chopper opened them he knew he'd still see the doodles that they'd done in the margins to help cheer Luffy up when he was feeling too bored to live.

A peek in the kitchen and he saw dishes in the drying rack. It smelled homey, as if coffee had been brewed here not too long ago. Robin was staying here, he realized, faintly surprised. Had she been lying about staying in a hotel? He could kind of understand why. This place was kind of fragile to them and each memory seemed to hurt a little more but… but somehow it didn't feel…right. Not that it was bad, he guessed, but it must be pretty lonely.

He tried not to think about it and instead pushed open the door to the boy's room all the way. Robin made a noise, but it was too late. Even in the dim light, he could see the beds, all made in their style with different stuff to represent them. He recognized his old sakura pink bedspread that Robin had asked for a few months ago. But the top middle bunk caught his eye. A red blanket was tucked against a white pillow and on that pillow was a straw hat. Not—the straw hat, not Luffy's but— it made him swallow hard anyway as it came to him what was wrong. It looked like home... but didn't smell like it. No one was here. No one had been here for a long while and their scents had just about been rubbed away. He almost wanted to bury his nose in the blankets on Luffy's bed to see if he could catch anything. But he was human and humans didn't do that. Besides, with the hat sitting where it was- it looked almost like a memorial… As if Luffy was already gone…

Chopper turned away and saw Robin watching him, fingers threaded together, as if nervous about his reaction. He made sure to smile. It didn't bother him that much really— and he understood why she did it and what she meant… and, and hey! If their plan worked and Luffy woke up then they could use this place again! So it was actually really convenient! He wanted to tell her this but somehow his voice kept getting stuck so he just cleared his throat and said:

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll make breakfast," Robin said, seeming relieved. "You have clothes where you left them…"

"Where I left them…?" Chopper murmured and she gestured toward the room. He didn't want to go in there again but— he was strong and brave. He could do this. It was just a room after all. He nodded and made himself go in, making sure to leave the door open. That didn't stop him from remembering wild pillow fights that made Nami threaten to crack their heads open, and quiet times when Brook or Usopp would tell stories… or Franky or Luffy sometimes. He remembered one night that they'd all climbed out the window and went up the fire escape to the flat roof to look at the frosty stars. Chopper could remember the weight of his nakama pressed up against him for warmth and Luffy standing as if to look closer, hands on his hips and head thrown back.

He sniffed and pretended to sneeze so that Robin said bless you and went to the dresser, opening his drawer and finding one of his favorite cotton candy pink sweatshirts with a little ferris wheel on it in embroidery and and old pair of worn jeans. They smelled like they hadn't been worn in a while but he tried not to think of that either and made his way to the bathroom.

There was more evidence that Robin lived here. A damp shower pouf. New shampoo and conditioner and body wash. There was a small bag of makeup on the counter, but packed together, unlike Nami's which tended to sprawl everywhere. Robin knew what it was like to have to move quickly, he guessed. Chopper checked around and found heavy duty shaving stuff stashed in the sink cabinet. The bottle of shaving cream was even his favorite brand. Robin really knew him well. The thought made warmth flow through him and he tried to think of that and nothing else as he got undressed and stepped under the shower's hot spray.

He felt much better when he got out, much lighter and almost cold as he always did after a good shave. He stuffed the excess hair in a plastic bag and knotted it tightly, intending to throw it away later, and then went out into the kitchen. Robin was already sitting by the table, a cup of steaming coffee sitting by her elbow and a dry bagel. She had taken the medicine box out of the messenger bag and opened it, staring at the vials with a distant expression.

Chopper got his own breakfast from the counter. She'd made him a bagel too, smothered with butter and strawberry jam. She had even made his favorite Venice dark roast organically grown espresso, blacker than a cave at midnight, which sat in a plain white mug, though he'd expected the one that had his Jolly Roger on it. But maybe she wanted to preserve that too. He sat at the table and took the mug in his hands, soaking in the warmth, watching her.

"Do you remember this?" she asked, running her fingertips carefully over the glass vials, then looked up at him. "From when… From that time…?"

"…No…" he looked down into the coffee. He still remembered a lot of it, but nothing helpful. He'd been given so many shots during his time at that place he couldn't have said what did what. It always hurt, though, if it worked. If it didn't, they would frown, scribble something on their clipboards and leave— sometimes for days, sometimes just for an hour and then come back with something else to try.

"Me either," she rested her chin on the backs of her fingers. "At least not enough…"

"Well that's okay, right? We can figure it out no problem." It seemed straightforward enough except for the mystery ingredient. All they had to do was…inject Luffy with this stuff and hope he survived it. The only question was… He cautiously looked up at Robin once more.

"Should… we tell them now then?"

They had been holding off because Chopper hadn't wanted to get anyone's hopes up. But now that they had an almost cure, should they tell the others? Luffy might die anyway after all and what if they couldn't find a Devil's Seed? Was it really fair to give them that kind of hope and then just take it away?

Robin was quiet for a long time, staring into her coffee cup, but her mind was far away. Chopper waited patiently, eating his bagel and trying to enjoy it. It was a big decision and had so many pitfalls. If they told the others it end badly. If they _didn't_ tell the others— if everything worked out— it could still end badly. But then Luffy would be back so maybe it wouldn't be bad for very long.

"Should we do it at all?" Robin said so quietly he almost didn't hear her at first. He blinked.

"Should we…tell them?" Chopper said, hoping that was what she meant but having a sudden sinking feeling. Robin shook her head slowly and Chopper's heart jerked. What did she mean? Was she having second thoughts? Had she changed her mind for some reason? Why? They'd worked for so long just to find this!

"Robin…" Chopper had to stop to swallow. "I… it's our only chance! If we don't at least try, he'll definitely die!"

"I know…" she leaned back, holding her cup close to her chest as if for warmth… Or protection. "But if we don't… at least he'll go peacefully…" She took a deep breath, let it out. "Without pain."

Even as she spoke she wouldn't look at him. He wished she would. He squirmed, closing his hands into fists. He understood the sentiment. He did! He didn't want Luffy to hurt either! And he knew just how much it would hurt! It might even hurt Luffy more his body was so frail already but…!

"Sometimes you have to suffer for a cure," he said. Hadn't Doctorine said that a million times? Shots could hurt and setting bones and going through rough medicines that made you feel like you wanted to die but… "But at the end you're better!"

"I know…" Robin said with a faint smile, which almost immediately faded again. "But it's a hard life to give him, isn't it? Even if it does work, he'll never be normal even if he wanted to be."

Now it was Chopper's turn to look away. He stared hard at his bagel to keep back the tears that were hard behind his eyes. He knew that too. They both knew that. They both had lived that. If… If Luffy had a Devil's Seed he'd definitely never be able to be safe. He'd always have to look over his shoulder for people coming to take him. And if they succeeded…

Chopper took a big drink of the coffee to chase away the cold that went through him. They wouldn't succeed though. Luffy was so strong. Not just anyone could take him. And…and he wouldn't be alone! They'd all fight to their last breath to keep Luffy safe! And he had other friends who would fight for him too, Chopper knew. It would be hard but… he could do it! They could do it!

"He'd be alive," Chopper said, proud at how steady his voice was. "And he can go on adventures and have fun and he'll be with us and everyone will feel better!" And they'd be a family again. If they were together— _When_ they were together nothing could stand in their way!

He looked up her defiantly, expecting it to be a rallying cry, for her to understand and get confidence or hope for the future. They weren't lost anymore. They were together and… and it would all be alright. But she didn't look convinced. Instead she looked sadder than ever and Chopper swallowed in frustration. Why couldn't he say the right words?

"I agree…" Robin said. "It would be wonderful… But it wouldn't be his choice, would it? Do we have the right to take his fate in our hands? If it was just curing… But changing… Turning him into…" She shook her head. "Wouldn't it make us just like them?"

The lab people she meant probably. The people who had done this to them and a bunch of other people. It wasn't the same. Chopper refused to believe he'd be like them, because it wasn't about seeing what would happen, but giving Luffy another chance at life. Giving them _all_ another chance at life.

Except…what if Luffy didn't like it? What if he didn't want it? What if his ability turned out to be something weird or gross? Would he be mad at them? Hate them? Hate himself? Chopper wasn't sure which was worse…

Even so… was it selfish to want him to live? If he went… where would Chopper go? What would he do? What about Robin? What about Zoro? Would everyone just drift apart? He could see Usopp going into the real world and shutting the door to everything that hurt too much to think about. Maybe Nami too. Sanji would still be there but would he be okay? What about Brook and Franky? What would they do?

But what if Luffy turned into a monster?

"Even… even knowing that's a risk I… I still want him to be alive…" Chopper said. He was going to add: 'but I don't know what to do' but Robin said:

"Me too," in a muffled voice and when he looked up realized with a start that she was crying with her hand pressed over her mouth, eyes closed tight as if she wanted to stop but couldn't. Chopper jumped to his feet, not sure what to do but wanting to do something to make her stop. He'd only seen her cry once before but this-!

Robin never cried like this!

What was he supposed to do?!

"H-hey!"

She shook her head, lips pressed together and stood, moving to stand in front of the window, her shoulders tense. He stared at her narrow back, fists clenching and unclenching. He wanted to hug her but… but did she really want that? Was he really enough right now? Or maybe Luffy being healthy was the only thing that would be enough. That would ever be enough. Or maybe him gone was the only thing. A way to move on.

What was best? He wanted her to tell him. To make the decision. But… Maybe she couldn't.

Maybe he was the only one that could.

He was a doctor after all.

'The hardest calls are always yours,' Doctorine had told him more than once. 'Life and death are in your hands and you can't rely on anyone to tell you which is right.'

He hated it.

He _hated_ it.

He didn't want to be the one to do this.

But Robin was suffering. She was breaking under the pressure and he couldn't blame her. She'd already done so much and fought so hard.

Chopper shored himself up and stood, hesitating only a moment before speaking.

"It's okay," he said, using his doctor voice and was surprised at how clear and controlled it sounded- it was like someone else was speaking out of his mouth. He held onto that feeling as he went on. "It'll be okay. Whatever happens you can count on me."

And he gathered up Law's box, making sure to make more noise than necessary so that she would watch him from the reflection of the window and realize what he meant. He didn't want to say that he would make the decision. He told himself it was because he didn't want to take it away from her. But as he put the box back in the messenger bag he realized he was hoping she would stop him. That she would say anything. Yes or no or even wait.

But she didn't speak.

Chopper cleared his throat and pulled the strap of the bag over his head, settling it on his shoulder. Robin hadn't moved. He shifted to one foot, then the other, realizing with a flash of guilt that he was still waiting on her to stop him but no…

No he would be the strong one now.

"I'm going," he said. And then…realizing something he added, face flushing: "Can… Can I borrow your car?"

A nod was the only answer and she shifted, hugging herself as the heating kicked on in a quiet noise like a breath. That was that then. Chopper grabbed the keys from the front door table and went out.

It would be fine.

He could do this.

He was a Doctor.

* * *

><p>He couldn't do this.<p>

Chopper sat outside the Resident Care Facility, staring blindly at an oddly familiar motorcycle as he drummed his fingers against the wheel. He had come here to make the decision and he'd wanted to—! But… It had been over an hour and a half and he still wasn't sure what it should be. The pros and cons that he'd made sat on the passenger side seat, two pages front and back— but even that hadn't helped much. It seemed whatever happened after it would be just as bad with only a little chance for it ever being good.

But a decision had to be made! And soon… before it was taken away from them completely. He couldn't allow that. As Luffy's doctor, he couldn't just sit by and not do anything. But what should he decide? Chopper flexed his hands on the wheel and then rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe…actually seeing Luffy would help. It would be a step closer anyway.

Chopper got out of the car before he lost his nerve, pulling the satchel over his shoulder and strode toward the building. Butterflies danced in a frenzy in his stomach but somehow he kept placing one foot in front of the other. Through the double doors of the facility, past the front desk where some guy with 80's hair was talking to the male receptionist whose name Chopper couldn't quite remember… As he got closer to Luffy's door, his feet felt like lead and he almost stopped. Almost forgot how to breathe.

But he was a doctor. He had to do this. They were all counting on him to make the best choice!

And…and Luffy was counting on him too.

When he got to the room, though, seeing who was inside made him squeak and jump into the room, pressing himself flat against the wall. Smoker sat in front of Luffy's bed wearing a dingy white motorcycle jacket lined with green fur.

Why was he here?

Did he know what they where going to do?

Had he come to take Chopper away?

Had he come to take _Luffy_ away?

He couldn't! It would kill Luffy for sure wherever he went.

Should—Should Chopper do something?!

Smoker lifted a hand as if reaching for Luffy and Chopper debated fiercely with himself whether to stop him or not. Fortunately Smoker's arm curved as he reached up and took a lollipop from between his teeth, one of the big flat rainbow colored ones. Chopper blinked at it. Where did he even get that?

"Because of you I've had that damned coconut song stuck in my head for weeks now," Smoker said, his gruff yet familiar voice seeming to fill the room, understated though he was. Was he talking to Luffy? Chopper wondered. Should he try to get a jump on Smoker and knock him out somehow just in case he tried anything? What if he succeeded? What if he _failed_?

Chopper swallowed, just about resolved to push away from the wall and do _something_ when Smoker tilted his head back to look at him, making Chopper jolt.

"Are you going to sit down or what?" He sounded annoyed, but then, he always did. Chopper nodded, clutching the bag to him as he tried to mentally slow his heart rate and crept around the end of Luffy's bed, giving Smoker a large berth before pulling up one of the arm chairs to the other side and sitting in it.

The arm chair was cushy and though Chopper usually liked that kind of thing, he hated the way he sunk into it, making him have to peer up a little at Smoker whose face looked like a storm cloud, even with the colorful candy in in his hand. He gave Chopper a long hard look, during which Chopper tried to look as innocent as he could even as t-shirt became damp with sweat. Finally Smoker sighed.

"I'm not here to bite your head off."

"Then…why are you here?" Chopper asked, fiddling with the strap of the messenger bag.

"As a favor to Garp," Smoker said, clamping the lollipop back between his teeth with a definite click like he was annoyed by that too.

"You must owe him a lot of favors," Chopper said, surprised. Smoker snorted, seemed to want to say something, then waved his hand and leaned back in the seat—the metal squeaking dangerously underneath him.

They sat in silence for a bit, Smoker seeming content just to stare at Luffy with his arms folded. Chopper relaxed by degrees. Soon he was able to take the strap of the messenger bag from his neck, but he set it on his lap rather than the floor, feeling the hardness of the box under his fingers.

In the stillness, he tried to watch Smoker without being noticed, at first to keep an eye on any alarming twitch, but then just out of curiosity. Smoker looked a little older, but not by much. The lines between his eyes were deeper and his gray hair looked whiter. The biggest change though was the scar that seamed across his face. It looked kind of old and Chopper wondered where he'd gotten it— who had given it to him. There was also something else, something Chopper couldn't put a finger on. There was something definitely different about him. Something big. His instincts told him to be on alert for it. But what it was he couldn't guess. Maybe he was using cologne or a new detergent?

Chopper leaned forward a bit, inhaling through his nose, a deep breath so it wouldn't look like he was sniffing when Smoker looked at him and he jolted back. The bag jostled and Chopper quickly grabbed it with both hands, having brief terrifying visions of it falling followed by the tiny sound of shattering glass.

"Tell me about him," Smoker demanded. "What's going on?"

Chopper was so out of sorts that the words just flopped out of his mouth without any input from his brain.

"He's dying."

The words fell like a lead weight into the room. Smoker looked at him in shock, his usually grayish complexion paling. But then his eyes narrowed and for a moment he looked livid, the lollipop cracking under the force of his teeth. A bit of it broke off and he cursed, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to spit the remnant in the trashcan before throwing the rest of it alongside it.

It was a waste, Chopper thought dimly, hearing the bag rustle. Sanji would be mad. Not that Smoker was the type to actually care about that kind of thing.

"That's it?" Smoker said, pinning him with a fierce glare.

"Yeah…"

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else," Chopper echoed quietly. Smoker scowled, making a violent gesture toward where Luffy lay between them.

"Then why the hell am I—" He stopped himself, shook his head, folded his arms again. "Forget it. I guess it is what it is." And then he glowered at Luffy who lay there pale and unmoving, looking almost like he'd gone already except Chopper could still just hear him breathing, and he'd seen enough corpses to know what they really looked like.

"Idiot," Smoker muttered, but whether he was talking about Luffy or himself or Chopper or even Garp, Chopper didn't know. He wasn't sure what to say about it either which was fine as in the next second a man down the hall began singing at the top of his lungs.

"_Denver City where the wind comes sweeping down the mounts, Denver City_!"

Smoker flinched and Chopper did too. The singing wasn't bad but he was surprised it didn't knock _everyone_ out of their coma. This was followed by racuous laughter that was maybe even louder than the song.

"That's the stupidest version I've ever heard! And who the hell calls it Denver City anyway?"

"My dear sweet mother," said the singing man in a hurt voice.

"Your dear sweet mother was a nut," said the second man.

"I see," said the singing man. "I will make amends for her failures!" There was a scuffling sound, the loud clatter of a bunch of things being knocked to the floor and the second man snapping:

"Cut that out!"

"Morons," Smoker said with a disgusted sigh through his teeth. He nodded toward the door. "Come outside?"

"Yeah, okay."

Chopper rose as Smoker did, putting the bag back over his shoulder. Smoker took his phone from the night stand and pushed it into his back pocket before taking out two cigars from the bandoleer stitched into his jacket sleeve. Chopper was about to go ahead when he saw Smoker look down at Luffy and sigh. Then, reaching out, Smoker brushed Luffy's bangs from his forehead in a motion that looked both annoyed and tender. Chopper looked away and went out the door, letting Smoker have just a little more time with him if he needed it.

In the reception room, 80's hair was struggling with a long haired man over the control of some black object. Chopper thought it might be a gun but breathed a sigh of relief when 80s hair gained a brief measure of control and he saw it was just a stapler.

"Will you stop that?" the long haired man said as 80's hair opened the stapler and, kneeling, placed it on his gut. "How am I going to marry your sweet mother if you staple yourself?"

"There is nothing I can…" 80s hair said. Then scowling. "You don't even know my mother!"

This made the long haired man laugh again, just as loud the first time and 80's hair bowed his head.

"Anyway I must. Farewell! Tekkai." He pressed the stapler against himself. There was a click. A beat of silence. If this were some kind of samurai movie, Chopper was sure he'd see petals blow past. He waited. Nothing seemed to happen. A spent staple fell to the ground. "Tekkai," the man said again and another staple joined it. And then he got on hands and knees and cried:

"Can I never join you, sweet mother?"

While long haired man howled in laughter.

Chopper wanted to see what happened next, intrigued in spite of himself, but Smoker passed him, already gnawing on unlit cigars and Chopper reluctantly followed, trying to look over his shoulder as long as he could as laughing guy said he maybe should try something else.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Smoker muttered as the door closed behind them, leaving them in the gray quiet. A light frozen rain had started to fall and the pellets clicked on the sidewalk and the window of the black car parked out front.

"I don't know," Chopper said, peering back again, but they were both turned away and seemed to be harassing the quiet reception guy. "Maybe they're rehearsing for a play?" Though it was a weird sort of play if they were.

Smoker snorted and clamped the cigars harder between his teeth as he lit them. Chopper pressed his lips closed, half wanting to lecture Smoker about…well…smoking so much, but knowing it would just fall on deaf ears.

Smoker clicked his lighter shut and tucked it back in his pocket, but weirdly, some of the smoke seemed to follow him. At first Chopper thought his sleeve had caught on fire, but he didn't smell anything burning… It was just a whispy trail of white, flicking and coiling as if leaking out of him somehow. Was it a weird patch of fog? Some kind of strange animal? Chopper reached for it and Smoker glanced at him, a question in his eyes. Chopper pointed to the fog thing and Smoker glanced at it, then grunted and seemed to focus on it. Chopper's eyes widened as the smoke began to pull back, melting into his wrist.

Hey.

Hey!

That was why!

"You're a _logia_?!" Chopper said, knowing that if he hadn't shaved he'd be bristling right now. He'd only seen a few logias before! They were so rare! "When did it happen? Did someone catch you? How did you survive?!"

"Painfully," Smoker grumbled. "But I chose it." And before Chopper could ask, elaborated; "Was given the choice."

"But why?"

Why would anyone choose it? Well he knew some people did because they thought it would make them stronger, but that had never seemed like Smoker to him. Smoker had always been stronger than everyone so what would he need a power like that for? The officer rolled his broad shoulders in a shrug and blew out a stream of smoke from between his teeth.

"Dangerous world out there," was all he said. Chopper wanted to ask more but wondered if Smoker would even tell him. Maybe that was okay in the end. Chopper didn't really need to know. But he couldn't help but being startled. He wanted to see all that Smoker could do! To take notes and…

…And well…that wasn't his business either. He wasn't one of those scientists after all. He was a doctor just concerned with making people healthy again. Whatever they were like.

"Just…be careful when you go boating or swimming. For some reason water has a weird effect."

"I know," Smoker said. "I was briefed."

"Oh…."

More silence. The temperature had dropped a bit and the rain was mixing with snow now, but the small wet kind that fell fast and would soon cover up the roads. It wasn't going to be fun riding on a motorcycle. Chopper wondered if Smoker would like a ride somewhere.

"Is that it, then?" Smoker asked quietly. "For the brat?" He didn't turn his head but watched Chopper out of the corner of his eye. Chopper gripped the straps of the messenger bag and nodded yes, not trusting his voice. But then, eyed Smoker back and shook his head.

He couldn't tell Smoker everything. Even if the man was sympathetic in some ways this was really illegal and he would have to do something about it whether he liked it or not. But…maybe Chopper could… get his opinion somehow.

"There…might be something but…I don't know if it'll work…" Chopper looked down at the curb, absently watching the dirty slush gather there. "And if it does work it might make everything worse. It probably will. And if it gets worse it'll get _really_ bad… But, if it works then it'll work great! Only everything will change badly. But if I leave it how it is, it'll be sad but he'll be peaceful…"

When he finished there was silence and he wondered if Smoker had even followed that or not. Smoker had folded his arms and was looking out across the parking lot, rolling his teeth over the cigars.

"What do the others say?"

"I can't tell them," Chopper said. "That would just be cruel. If it doesn't work at all then… then it's just another hope gone. I can't take it away from them." He felt his eyes sting but blinked the tears back with pride. "I have to be the one to make the decision."

Smoker snorted.

"Then why are you asking me?"

"Because I don't know what to do!" Chopper said, sounding more frustrated than he meant, but suddenly he couldn't hold it back anymore. "How can I make a decision when everything ends up bad? How can I do it if everyone is going to get hurt no matter what? I'm a doctor! I'm supposed to be able to fix things! Not make them worse! But I can't think of a way to make it better!"

He was crying, he realized, or his face was wet, but he was angry more than that, standing in front of Smoker, looming over him, glowering at him. Chopper wanted to pry an answer from his flat expression. Something he could work with. Something he could live with! It was too much for him!

"Ask your crew," was all Smoker said. But he couldn't! With this kind of decision—! What if Usopp left again?! What if everyone fought?! What if they shattered?! Why couldn't Smoker understand that he couldn't? That they might even break down like Robin did and be more hurt and paralyzed and unable to choose?! What if they did choose and regretted it?!

"I can't ask! They can't take it!"

"Then they're too weak to follow that brat."

"They're not weak!" His own voice echoed off the stone columns and buzzed in his ears. He had shouted maybe. He was definitely holding Smoker by the collar, wanting to punch him for saying that. For that kind of insult! They weren't weak!

Smoker just stared at him. Chopper wanted him to take it back.

They weren't weak just…

Just…

"We can't…" He let go of Smoker and scrubbed at his eyes. He couldn't stop crying. He couldn't bring the anger back to dry the tears. It just knotted low in his stomach and pulled everything in so he couldn't stop crying.

"It—It's Luffy…" If it were anyone else. As long as he was there. It would be hard but they would stay with him but... without him…

Chopper pulled his hat down trying to cover his face then sunk to a crouch, legs feeling weak, everything feeling weak. How could he do this?! How could they do this?! Why hadn't anyone gone with Luffy that time?! Why had they decided that this life was a good thing?! And now—

And now he didn't know what to do!

"Whether or not you tell them, the results will be the same as far as the monkey is concerned," Smoker said. His voice was gruff but not angry. Still no matter what he sounded like that didn't stop the cold bitter feeling that washed over Chopper with those words. It was true. It would be the same. This was the end. It really was. The point where you looked down at the patient and knew that soon you would be wondering how to tell their family, or if they had a family, or what you could've done differently even though Doctorine always told you not to think that way because it made men mad.

A cool hand on his shoulder made him peek up. Smoker was standing beside him, looking out over the parking lot. Was he going to say something? What could he say that would make any of this better?

"A crew isn't there just for the good times," Smoker said. "If they are, they're damn pathetic, and not strong enough to chase after any truth, let alone the Truth of the World." Smoker squeezed his shoulder, roughly but with warmth. "But that scrawny idiot believed in his crew with his life." Smoker looked down at him, meeting his eyes. "You too, right?"

"R-right," Chopper said reflexively. But then— as Smoker squeezed his shoulder again and walked off across the parking lot, Chopper realized it was true. He did believe in them. He was scared of what might happen but… but they weren't weak… and…and they'd gotten through everything else…

And…and Robin might be sad and Usopp might want to run but…Sanji could stop him and Zoro always knew what to do when there were hard truths… And Brook had to make a decision like this before, hadn't he? Maybe he would know what was best… And as for Franky and Nami and Vivi… Well Chopper wasn't sure what they would say but… but maybe it would work out…

And…and he couldn't decide this alone…

Chopper watched Smoker dust off his bike, pull on his helmet and then speed off, making a black track on the white surface. He watched the snow cover it up. He watched a car pull up at the 7-11 down the street and someone that kind of looked like Vivi's driver pull down his hat and duck into the store. And then it seemed like nothing else would happen ever. The snow fell. The world became white and muffled. Chopper just wanted to stand there.

But he couldn't…

People were counting on him…

He got out his phone, fumbling a little, and called the first person he could think of who could help in this. The phone rang. There was a click and the faint clang of dishes.

"Welcome to the shitty restaurant. Can't talk. We have a rush."

"Sorry…" Chopper said, cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked. "Need someone to come down there? Need someone's ass kicked?"

"No…" Chopper said, laughing a little, though he sounded more like a frog. "I need your help with something."

And without a beat, Sanji said:

"Name it."

* * *

><p>This was a little better, but Chopper was still feeling apprehensive. It was only about seven, but it was fully dark outside. The snow had turned back to rain and was tapping lightly against the windows. Inside Sanji's house it was warm and toasty under the blanket. He was comfortably sandwiched between Usopp and Brook, absently watching the older version of Rudolph as Franky set up the Christmas tree and Robin looked on from her seat in the arm chair, the colored lights casting a glow over her closed expression.<p>

Zoro was sitting in the other armchair, a beer in his hand— his fifth in the past hour. Chopper wished he would slow down a little. Laboon sat beside his chair, occasionally resting his chin on it for Zoro to scratch between his ears, while Karoo perched anxiously on the coffee table, feathers aruffle. He could tell his mistress was distressed and didn't like it. Chopper didn't like it either. It wasn't good for Vivi to be in this state so long.

In the kitchen, Nami was chatting to someone and sounding frustrated.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble," Vivi said from the stairwell, Karoo looked up at the sound of her voice and Chopper did too. She was walking a few steps behind Sanji who was carefully maneuvering a rocking chair down the narrow steps.

"I would have been fine with one of the dining room chairs," she said.

"It's no shitty trouble at all for you~" Sanji said, wiggling a bit, but not enough that he was in any danger of losing his grip. When he'd made it safely to the bottom of the stairs, he set the chair almost reverently between the couch and Zoro's spot, dusting off the faded mustard yellow cushion before sweeping a hand indicating Vivi should sit. She did so gracefully, Karoo flying into her lap, and Chopper saw Usopp give her an odd look before turning away and sipping at his hot chocolate.

"This is very comfortable," Vivi said. "And well made. Mister Zeff has good taste."

"It was more of a sh— more of a gift, really," Sanji said with a grin. "But it's pretty shitty great, right?"

Chopper guessed Sanji was talking to Usopp and expected Usopp to start saying how he'd made the chair or it was a present from some great king or something but he just smiled a little and shrugged and focused on the tv. Was there something wrong with him? Was he okay? Chopper bumped shoulders with him in a friendly way and Usopp bumped him back. Chopper exaggerated the fall a bit and bumped a little harder into Brook who said:

"Aahh! Avalanche!"

"Hey!"

"More like a ton of moose," Usopp said with a wider grin.

"I'm gonna kick your butt!" Chopper said, but he was so glad that Usopp was playing around he couldn't help smiling a little himself.

"So…Chopper," Vivi said, settling her hands around Karoo and the duck's feathers smoothed a little. "You had something to say?"

Ah! She had asked so quickly! Chopper knew it had been coming but the shock of being asked so suddenly made him garble a little. Usopp went tense again beside him. Chopper wanted to reassure him somehow but he could barely gather his own thoughts which had scattered. He wasn't even sure where to begin.

"M…maybe we should wait til Nami's done," he managed to get out, hoping he could at least have a little more time. Vivi smiled her polite smile, though strained around the edges and said:

"Alright," and leaned back in the seat, lightly petting Karoo's neck. Chopper let out a breath and tried to calm himself in the experience of hot cocoa. The smell of it. The velvety hot taste on his tongue. The crunchy little marshmallows. He faintly wondered if Zoro still liked those. He didn't really like sugary stuff much, or so he'd said, but he always ate the crunchy little marshmallows.

"So…" Vivi said as Nami's voice rose in irritation in the kitchen. "This chair was a gift?"

"Yeah, sorta," Usopp murmured before Sanji could speak. She blinked at him and Chopper did too, but he didn't seem to be paying any attention to them. Vivi looked at Sanji who just smiled and said:

"Would you like some tea while you wait, my most vivacious Vivi?"

"Yes, please," Vivi said, seeming relieved. "And a little cup for Karoo if you don't mind."

"As you wish," Sanji said with an elegant bow. Though as soon as he'd gone, Vivi's piercing stare rested on him again. Chopper looked away and pretended to be interested on what was going on the TV. Mostly though he turned over in his mind what he was going to say. He was going to tell them everything— that he knew. No matter how hard it was. No matter…how nervous they all seemed. He had to trust them. That was all. Like Smoker said. Trust them to be strong.

Reassured once again, he drained his mug and licked away the chocolaty foam, feeling the bristles under his tongue of the hair starting to pepper in again. Why didn't it just stop. He grumbled and snuggled a little more under the blankets and then Usopp wrapped a hand around his shoulder and he felt a little better.

On screen, Rudolph was talking in jerky stop motion movements to one of the does, who shyly called him cute and made him literally leap for joy. Chopper sighed softly. He'd always liked Rudolph as a kid, and he still really liked the story now but— well— it wasn't realistic. Girls didn't go for hairy. He bet even Aisa would have trouble with that and she was kind of wild. He never would have had a chance with Emily even if she had liked him more than just lab partners. Anyway, all Rudolph had was a big stupid glowy nose. It even proved useful. He was still just as much a reindeer as any of them. As far as freaks were concerned he got off lightly.

"Ah, Chopper, don't be despondent." Brook said, patting his knee. "It's never that easy. Not for anyone."

"Really?" Chopper asked, feeling a faint twinge of hope. Brook nodded, the Christmas Tree lights reflecting off his dark glasses.

"As much as I've tried over the years… no one's ever shown me their panties."

"That's not what I wanted at all!" Chopper snapped and Vivi laughed lightly.

"You're incorrigible, Mr. Brook."

"Ahh, Miss Vivi," Brook said with a happy sigh. "Would you like to give me courage by allowing me to see your—"

"No she shitty wouldn't!" Sanji snapped, appearing so suddenly he made Chopper start, popping Brook on the head with his heel; fairly knocking the old man off the couch and into the tree. He was saved only by Franky's finger to his forehead which pushed him back into the seat.

"Can you try not to knock this over before I've even set it up?" he grumbled. "If you want to see panties so bad, we'll get you a pack for Christmas."

"That's not the same thing and you know it!" Brook said. "Unless they were worn by a beautiful maiden…"

"I know what you're saying," Franky said. "But you can't even see them anyway. What difference does it make?"

"How rude! I can always tell the difference!"

"How?" Sanji said, leaning on the couch near Brook's other shoulder and looking intensely interested, an unlit cigarette dangling between his fingers.

"Can we not?" Nami said coming back into the living room and snapping the phone shut. Sanji looked for a single second like he might debate and then straightened, snapping off a salute that would make Smoker proud.

"Yes, Nami-swan!"

Chopper slumped a little himself. He'd been a tiny bit curious but maybe it was for the best he didn't know. If he still wanted to know later he could ask Usopp he guessed. Vivi let out a breath of something like relief before she asked Nami:

"How did it go?"

"A disaster as usual. Do we really have to have Christmas parties every year?"

Of course! Chopper wanted to say. They were the best part...! Even if they'd been depressing for a while now... They always had some fun at the beginning, but by the end of it everyone got really sad and just stood around and wished Luffy were there to share it. And then they all went to see him one last time, wishing he would wake up, before going their separate ways until the next year.

Only... there might not be a next year.

Chopper gave a shaky sigh, feeling worse than ever.

"I wish you'd let me help more," Vivi said. "I know I'm not supposed to get involved too much but..."

"You help just enough," Nami said. "You're giving us the venue, aren't you?"

"Well yes, but..."

"Then hush and stop worrying about everything under the sun," Nami said bonking Vivi lightly on the forehead with her knuckles, before sitting herself on the arm of Zoro's chair and stealing a beer, ignoring his gruff 'oi'.

"But it does mean that I have to get up early tomorrow," Nami continued, taking a sip. "So, Chopper? Go."

Suddenly everyone was looking at him. The nerves came back so that he pulled the blanket closer around himself.

He could do this.

Chopper took a deep breath and let it out, still unable to look at them so instead looked at the Christmas Tree reflected dimly on the coffee table. He opened his mouth but a loud commercial interrupted him, sending his opening thoughts scattering. Usopp picked up the remote and seemed to hesitate, as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted to turn off the TV or not, but finally did. Chopper swallowed again. The waiting silence even louder than the commercial had been. Finally, Vivi spoke.

"Is it bad news?" she said softly.

"No… Just… Just hard…" He took another deep breath, gripped the corners of the blankets and spoke:

"Um so…for a while now I've been looking into possible causes of Luffy's condition… and I think I found it."

The energy in the room shifted immediately. Not everyone moved, but Chopper could practically feel their spines straightening, their eyes dilating. Zoro and Nami watched him with the same piercing expressions and even Laboon pricked his ears. Only Robin remained still, arms folded across her stomach and looking at the tree as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. Chopper chewed on his inner lip, wondering if he should have asked Robin about telling them...

But no, this…this was right…wasn't it?

"Well?" Nami said.

"Oh! Um…well…" Chopper slipped his hands from the blanket to play with the mug once more, just to give his fingers something to do. "I mean…I wasn't sure at first but Law confirmed it and…"

"Trafalgar Law?" Sanji said, propping his elbows on the back of the couch by Chopper's head. "He's become a pretty shitty dangerous guy, I've heard."

"How did you find that out?" Zoro said, his voice low and hoarse for some reason. Was he catching a cold?

"I keep my ear to the shitty ground, Marimo," Sanji said. "Not everything happens in the circuits you know."

"In other words Gin tells him," Usopp muttered.

"Shut up," Sanji said, tweaking Usopp's hair.

"More importantly," Usopp said, batting Sanji's hand away. "How did you manage to contact Law?" He frowned. "And why didn't you tell _me_ about him?"

"Well…" Chopper rubbed his fingers against the cup to avoid that frown. He hadn't been wrong in not saying anything had he? "Robin wasn't sure if he'd bring anything dangerous with him or if he was setting a trap…so…."

"Thank you for not telling me," Usopp said, waving a hand and making Sanji donk him lightly on the head. "But wait—" Usopp straightened again. "Wouldn't you have been in trouble if that happened?"

"Well yeah but…" Chopper shrugged. "I was kind of ready for it. It's okay."

"Like hell it is," Sanji said, expression closed. "Your trouble is our shitty trouble. Even though the ravishing Robin could have protected your shitty ass and then some; if anything happened to her I would have knocked your head in." But he said the last part without heat and Chopper knew he was really just worried about them. Still a little cold stung through him at the realization that he could have been wrong about Law after all. But Robin would have said something right?

"It's….it's okay …" Chopper said, wanting to defend them both. "Nothing happened."

"Something could have shitty happened."

"You're super right about that," Franky said from where he was working on something that looked kind of like a small bomb but was really the engine for the Rocket Man. "It's fine if you want to do spy work on your own but at least let us know the details so we can come after your butts if something goes wrong."

He glanced at Robin as he said this but it was if she wasn't even listening.

"We'll talk about that later," Nami cut in before anyone could say anything else, her voice as hard as stone. "What did you find out, Chopper?"

"It's about the Devil's Seed, isn't it," Vivi said before Chopper could even open his mouth and he startled.

"Yeah!" he said. How did she know? She must be amazingly smart! She was a princess, though, so that made sense but he was just amazed at her knowing that so easily. Maybe it had showed on his face somehow?

Vivi didn't look too happy to have guessed it, though. Her brow was furrowed and she was chewing on her lower lip, a sure sign she was worried. Karoo 'kweh'd at her, just as worried, and snuggled in the crook of her elbow. This stress really wasn't good for her and Chopper shifted uncomfortably, wishing he had something he could prescribe to her to make it go away.

"Go on," Brook said, dragging Chopper's attention away from them and he frowned into his empty cup, uncertain if he _should_ go on. Well— he was probably too far now to go back so— better get it all out at once.

"Um…. Well to make someone a Devil's Seed user you need five stages of medication." He hesitated, wondering if he should go into detail, then decided they didn't need to know the nitty gritty stuff and continued:

"Law and I agree that Luffy was injected with the second level…. It puts the body in a stress free comatose state to prepare it for the third stage…" The energy in the room shifted once more. Something knotted and complicated and Chopper swallowed and went on. "The only chance we have of waking him up now is going through with the process."

"Then let's do it!" Usopp said, gripping his arm in excitement, but he smelled sharply of anxiety too. "What are we waiting for?!"

"Please… It's not quite as simple as you're imagining," Vivi said, holding up a hand.

"I don't care how simple it is or not!" Usopp said. "Let's do it! If it's the only chance he has, then—!"

"Mr. Usopp," Vivi said, her voice rough. "If you would please just listen—"

"No!" Usopp said so sharply and angry that Chopper startled a little, looking at him wide eyed. Even Vivi seemed startled and Karoo let out an angry Kweh that meant something like 'hey!' instinctively getting into defense position with all his feathers fluffed out. Only Vivi's hands laced around his breast held him back.

"No…" Usopp said again, but a little softer. He rubbed at his face with his hands. "I just… why can't it just be easy for once?!" He dropped his hands and hunched over, glowering at the coffee table. "Why can't we just say we're going to do a thing and do it? We always did that when Luffy was around!"

"It was never that easy, longnose," Sanji murmured. Chopper chewed on his lower lip a bit, then reached over and stroked Usopp's back, not even sure if it would do any good but hating to see him like this.

"Even if it's the only way…" Chopper said and then hesitated, hating the next words but knowing he had to say them. He was a Doctor. This was his job. Even among them. "Even if it's the only way…it's…it's not an easy way. He only has a slim chance of living through it… and…and even if he does there's a chance the Devil's Seed won't take."

"And even if it does, there's a high probability he will go mad," Vivi interjected solemnly, quietly, stroking her fingers through Karoo's feathers as if to get him to calm as well. "Or be in incredible pain for the rest of his probably short life—" She shook her head, looking away, her lips pressing together tightly and going almost white before she relaxed a little. "I want…I want it to work out as much as you do but…isn't it better to let him go?"

"Like hell I'll just let him go," Zoro grumbled, anger rising like a thundercloud, low and grumbly all at once and it made Chopper's hackles rise a little to feel it. "Pain is nothing. He can get through it."

"It's not the kind of pain you can get through, Mr. Roronoa," Vivi said, her own temper rising. "Warriors as strong-hearted as he is have died from it!"

"Luffy won't die," Zoro growled, the glass of the beer bottle creaking under his hand.

"How do you know?!" Vivi said, hands fisting on her lap. "And even if he doesn't, are you really so comfortable giving him a life of torment?!"She squared her shoulders. "I know it's tempting to be selfish in times like these but we must consider Luffy's quality of life afterwards."

Zoro seemed only a little mollified at this, hand flexing on the beer bottle like it was a stress ball, his face dark. Chopper was more worried for him at the moment than Luffy. He would go out and do something stupid if this got much worse. He had before. Chopper had patched him up more than once because of that. Sometimes even the wounds were infected which meant he'd spent too long coming to get help— though Chopper had never been able to tell if it was because he wasn't sure if he wanted help or just because he'd gotten lost.

And…and if Luffy went…or they let him go…. Chopper couldn't see Zoro wanting to come back at all. Chopper kind of wanted to sit on him or tie him up to keep him home. It was bad enough to possibly lose Luffy without losing Zoro too.

"We can't say for sure what his quality of life may be," Brook said softly. "How long have those in such chronic torment lived?"

Vivi blinked at him, then looked down, tucking a strand of hair over her ear, face concerned once more.

"I'm not entirely sure. Many of the Guardians' secrets are—" she sighed. "Were kept even from the royal family. But tradition speaks of warriors who endured for ten days before succumbing. Some Shandian legends even have warriors lasting for months on end. In any case…" she lifted her head again. "It's not a chance we should take."

"But…wait…" Chopper said as something occurred to him. "These aren't modern day legends are they? I mean… you haven't heard of this sort of thing happening recently."

"No, I haven't heard," Vivi said, sounding exasperated. "But like I said they are a very secretive group, and regardless the risk is still there."

"Yeah but—" No wait, he couldn't let his excitement push him too far forward. He had to ask the important question first. "Are there a lot of Guardians?"

"No. No more than a handful. Very few can survive the initiation and—"

"Yeah but there a lot of Devil's Seed users these days, right?" Chopper said, mentally apologizing for interrupting her. "So maybe they changed the dosage somehow or modified it…"

"The Guardians probably had fewer shitty people to work with," Sanji said, flicking open his lighter to light the cigarette between his teeth, then glancing at Vivi and flicking it closed again with a pained expression. "This Guardian thing is sacred, if I remember and they weren't just yanking kids off the streets."

"Oh yeah…" Chopper felt glum again. He should have thought of that. The biggest problem was he didn't know if that made a difference or what kind of difference it made. This sort of thing would require years of study and control groups to even decide if it was the same or not and they didn't have years even if he wanted to pursue that kind of thing. They barely even had hours.

"From what I remember, more survived than didn't," Robin murmured, tapping her chin. "But they were very young."

"And Luffy is not young," Vivi said quietly. "And very weak."

It really did seem like a bad idea the more they spoke of it. He'd wanted to believe that it would work out but in his heart he knew what a slim hope that was. There was so much that could go wrong. So many ways Luffy could be hurt. So little chance of him not being hurt.

"Even if it's impossible…so what?" Usopp muttered. "No matter how bad things have been, Luffy's always pulled through and we always believed he would. Why can't we do it now?"

"Pain can be endured," Brook said, speaking low. "Even madness has moments of lucidity. And for my part, as selfish as it may be, I'd risk the chance for Luffy to see one more blue sky, or sing one more song or eat one more meal with us. To see his smile once more… Ah." He paused, as if quietly shocked. "Even though I can't see. Blind joke. Yohoho. " And he listed forward, nearly falling into the tree if not for Franky stopping his progression with the blunt end of the screwdriver and sobbed quietly.

"Don't tell blind jokes if you're going to depress yourself," Franky said, irritably, but he patiently held Brook up with one hand while with the thumb of the other, he pushed up his sunglasses. "And as for Luffy, I say we take a vote. We can talk 'til we're blue in the face but that isn't going to get anything done if no one can agree."

"Yes, it's a good idea, Mr. Roboto," Vivi said. "But what if the vote doesn't…" She trailed off, frowned. Chopper could almost see her debating her word choice in her head. "…what if it … is unfavorable to one side or another?"

"Then whoever disagrees will have to suck it up and deal with it," Franky said, giving Brook a nudge to gently ease him upright. "Just like Luffy did last time we voted. We could fight it out but it would be a piss poor way to remember him, whatever the outcome."

"Very well," Vivi said, Zoro just grunted but it seemed he agreed as well. Chopper wished Zoro would say more and stop looking like he was folding in on himself. He reached for another beer but Laboon got in his way, pushing the bottles aside with his haunches as he licked Zoro's chin, asking for pets which Zoro obliged. Good dog, Chopper thought.

"If anyone's got a piece to say, now's the time," Franky said. Chopper thought. Did he have anything to say? He didn't think so.

"Keep in mind that getting the Devil's Seed isn't going to be easy, you know," Nami said, folding one leg over the other and looking down at them from the length of her nose. "Even if we could afford to buy it on the black market, it's going to alert every cop from here to D.C.. That means we can say goodbye to whatever normal life we had whether or not Luffy lives through it." She drained her beer and rested her arm possessively on Zoro's head, pointing at them around the bottle.

"But since we can't buy it we have to steal it and that's going to be ten times more dangerous and make us really powerful enemies unless we're stupidly lucky. Again, whether Luffy lives or not. We'll have to get back in that life with or without him… and it'll be a long time before we're even able to associate with Vivi again."

"Oh…" Vivi held up her hands. "It's alright. You don't have to worry about me. I—"

"You're nakama," Nami said. "Of course we do." And then she pinned Chopper with a glance once more. "How long do we have to get this thing anyway?"

"Um…" Chopper thought a moment. If it was seven days every other day then— "Fourteen days about… Maybe a bit longer but I wouldn't want to push it."

She nodded and then said: "I'm done."

"Alright then I'll go," Franky said. "I've got two points. First, Chopper you should have told us a hell of a lot sooner. Probably even the moment you got the idea."

"But—!" Chopper jerked a little. "I didn't even know for sure then! And I didn't want to get your hopes up!"

"Why not? If you were wrong then nothing would have changed. Since you're right we could have decided what to do a while ago when we weren't all having a bad week."

"Oh…" he hadn't considered that at all. Maybe…maybe he should have trusted them to begin with. "Sorry everyone," he said, feeling red creep over his face.

"Eh your heart was in the right shitty place, anyway," Sanji said, knocking on the top of Chopper's hat in a gesture he didn't think he deserved.

"Second," Franky said, holding up the other finger. "We don't have a lot of time to do this, but whatever you decide, decide it with a Don."

* * *

><p>Chopper rested his chin on folded arms as he laid on the air mattress, the blank slip of paper in front of him. He ducked his nose down against his arm so he wouldn't blow it off the bed with his breath, and twirled the pen between his fingers. All he had to do was write yes or no and then slip it in the box in the kitchen. Yes or no with a DON. Except even though he had been fairly sure he was all for this in the beginning, the doubts had come creeping back until it was three a.m. and he still hadn't been able to decide.<p>

He groaned and set the paper on the carpet with the pen to cover it before rolling on his back and picking up his phone once more. He'd painstakingly written out another pros and cons list, this one shorter, but still impossible to decide anything from. He sighed and set the phone on his face, spreading his arms over the bed to distribute his weight, staring at the blue-white glow of the phone that filtered through his eyelids.

He wondered how the others were doing, or if they'd decided. It was hard to tell. Everyone was spread out all over the house so they could have privacy. The only one Chopper had seen more than once was Sanji, going from room to room, up the stairs, to make sure everyone was okay or if they needed something— but Chopper hadn't seen him for a while now, so he guessed Sanji had holed up somewhere, trying to decide himself.

Vivi had decided already, that Chopper knew. Probably she had anyway. She'd left a few hours ago, hugging Nami goodbye, Karoo dozing in her arms. He was one exhausted duck over worry for his mistress. Chopper wished he was still small enough to be held in someone's arms like that. To be told not to worry. To let others make decisions. Or at least tell him what decisions to make.

The phone went dark. Chopper puffed out a breath and lay there in the stillness for a moment before he heard the padding of bare feet on the linoleum of the kitchen. Who was that? He pulled the phone down and thought of craning his neck to see around the couch. The living room was dark except for the quiet winking of the Christmas Tree. It wasn't his business, Chopper reminded himself. Though he still wanted to know anyway.

He put the phone on his face again to resist temptation and once more spread his arms out. Yes or no. What was the right thing to choose? Should they believe in Luffy's ability to survive despite everything? Or should they just let him go? What was selfish? What was _too_ selfish? What wasn't selfish enough? How would they handle things if they went through the trouble and danger to help Luffy and he didn't survive? How would they handle it if they didn't help him at all?

How could he decide?

He didn't know but it was giving him a headache.

Whoever had padded into the kitchen moved away from it and was now ruffling across the carpet toward him, stopping before the bed. Chopper lifted the phone from his face once more and saw Usopp standing over him, hands in the pockets of his plaid pajama pants. It was dark enough that his expression wasn't easy to read but Chopper could kind of guess what it might be.

"How're you doing, ace?" Usopp said after a moment.

"Alright." Kind of. More or less.

Another beat of quiet.

"Make your choice yet?" Usopp asked.

"No…" and then because Chopper was curious. "You?"

"No…"

"Oh."

Usopp sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Is there room on that fail!bed for two?"

"Sure," Chopper said, and scooted over a little. Usopp flumped on the air mattress next to him and Chopper was sure he felt the seams of the mattress shiver from the shock of added weight. If they popped it again Sanji was going to kill them. Still he didn't say anything and instead shifted as Usopp did, trying to accommodate him. Pretty soon they were both comfortable, Usopp resting his head on Chopper's shoulder with his big fluff of hair well out of the way of tickling Chopper's nose.

He stared at the faint haze of color the Christmas lights threw on the white ceiling and sighed. Usopp did too at almost the same moment. A great gusty breath that came right from their diaphragms. Enough to scatter a hundred papers probably.

If Luffy were here he'd fit right between them and tell them not to worry and they wouldn't… Well maybe they would a little because what didn't worry Luffy was sometimes really worrying to everyone else— but for the most part they would be content and relax in his presence. Chopper wanted Luffy to be here. He wanted to go back in time and stop Luffy from going wherever he went so that he could lay between them and talk or sleep or send them all out bug hunting or star watching or start a massive pillow fight that had them all running from Sanji and then all running from Nami until the house was a giant mess.

"I'm just kind of hoping a miracle will happen," Usopp said. "That we'll go there tomorrow and he'll be awake and we won't have to decide anything."

"That would be nice," Chopper said. "But it would take months if not years of physical therapy for him to recuperate. He might only ever get to normal by normal people standards…." He scratched his chin in thought. "But on the other hand he's had at least the second level and the Devil's Seed has really awe inspiring levels of healing and regeneration. I read a report once where someone regrew half a liver! Though that study was badly sourced and hearsay on hearsay — and that supposed person already survived the Devil's Seed transition…."

"It's supposed to be a miracle," Usopp said, thwapping him lightly in the chest with the back of his hand. "Don't overthink it."

"Oh sorry…"

There was a pause and then…

"But you really think the Devil's Seed can heal him completely?"

"I think so. I can't really be sure since it's hard to find accurate data but— I think so…" Which sounded too good to be true. And in a way it really was. "If he can survive it."

Another sigh which could have scattered a hundred papers. It was back to square one again and Chopper was beginning to wonder if having a little hope was worse than having no hope at all. At least if they couldn't save Luffy they could prepare themselves to let him go. Not that he regretted looking for a solution— he could never regret that— but he kind of regretted finding one.

The phone buzzed in his hand and Chopper blinked, wondering who it could be. The only people who usually sent him any kind of messages were all in this house. He lifted the phone above his face and his heart jammed in his throat when he saw it was a text from Emily.

"Hey, isn't that—" Usopp started.

"Yeah," Chopper said, face going red as he closed his hand over the phone again, feeling like he was having a panic attack. She'd actually texted him! He'd given her his number before exams started, telling her to contact him if she needed any help or wanted to hang out, and now—! But what if it was the wrong number? It was probably the wrong number…. But what if it wasn't?!

"Well what does it say?" Usopp said, nudging him in the ribs.

"I don't know!" Chopper squeaked.

"Well read it, dummy," Usopp said with another nudge. "I bet she likes you."

"Shut up, she does not!" Or did she? What was he going to do if she did? Maybe he should ask Sanji's advice first! Sanji always knew what to do about girls.

"Read it," Usopp said, nudging him again.

"No! Not yet."

"Read it! Read it! Come on! Man up!" More nudging, followed by tickling until Chopper was a giggling snorting mess and finally grabbed Usopp's wrist, roaring:

"Knock it off!"

"Shut the hell up! It's three in the damn morning!" Nami snapped from somewhere on the second floor. They stilled like prey animals catching scent of a predator but when Nami didn't come thundering down the stairs herself to exact her wrath with sharp fists, gradually relaxed.

"_Read it_," Usopp whispered, giving him a little poke.

"Okay okay!" It was probably nothing after all! He lifted the phone again and, taking a deep breath, opened the message.

_Hey, Tony,_ it said.

"Tony?" Usopp said. Chopper squirmed a bit.

"Chopper's kind of a weird name."

"Yeah but it's yours," Usopp said, giving him another little poke.

"So is Tony!" Well technically it was Tony Tony he guessed, but that was even weirder.

"Oooh. Lab partners," Usopp said and Chopper flushed even hotter.

"Shut up! I haven't read that far!" he said, clapping a hand over Usopp's mouth.

_Sorry it's so late, but I figured you'd be awake. :P I just found out we __**are**__ taking the same organic chem class next semester! I heard Dr. Magharabi is tough but fair. Lol. That's what they all say. _

_I hope we can be lab partners again. I miss the late night study sesshes at Rigoletto's. See you soon, okay? And Merry Xmas! Hope it's greaat!_

"Wow," Chopper said with a sigh, holding the phone to his chest. "Lab partners." And Rigoletto's! He didn't really like the coffee there at all but Emily loved it and he would drink gallons of the stuff to watch her talk about the effects of protein synthesis in neurons during sleep or creating weird mnemonics for all the things they had to memorize. Organic Chem was all about memory so that would be really fun next semester. They might even have to stay in Rigoletto's all night! And then maybe he could drive Emily back to her dorm and walk her up to the door and maybe even be allowed to kiss her on the cheek goodnight!

"Humph humph!" Usopp said against Chopper's hand. Chopper unclapped his hand from Usopp's mouth to wipe off the damp against the sheets and Usopp said:

"Hubba hubba. Go get 'em, Tony."

They had a brief but furious wrestling match, during which they nearly flipped the air mattress into the tree and sent the phone sailing across the room to hit the far wall with what sounded like the crack of doom. They both froze again but no one seemed to have heard it.

Only when Usopp thwapped his arm and wheezed at him to 'get off' did Chopper realize the phone might be damaged and lurched up, stubbing his toe on the corner of the couch and nearly tripping over the rocking chair in an effort to retrieve it.

"Hey, watch it!" Usopp said.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chopper said. "It's okay!" He patted the yellow cushion to emphasize it's okay-ness and scrambled to pick up his phone. It was okay. The message hadn't even left the screen. Chopper sighed and flumped into the arm chair that Zoro had used, holding the phone in one hand and trying to think up how to reply.

Dear Emily?

No, way too weird.

Hiya?

No, that sounded stupid.

Maybe just okay, sure! To play it cool. But that sounded too abrupt.

Maybe he could just tell her he was looking forward to… to next semester… but…

"If we try to get the Devil's Seed," Chopper murmured. "We can't go back…"

"Back where?" Usopp said, patting the rocking chair experimentally as if checking for damage before finally sitting on it, palms lightly resting on the curves of the arm rests.

"School…"

"Ah. Who cares about that?" Usopp said.

"Aren't you going to miss it?"

"Nah." But his eyes were closed when he said it and Chopper had the feeling he wasn't really being entirely honest. Usopp turned his head away and began to rock slowly back and forth, toes pushing into the carpet.

"You're going to miss it though, aren't you?" Usopp said, some emotion in his voice that Chopper couldn't quite understand. In any case he shrugged and looked at the message once more without really seeing it.

"Mm." He would, though. He hadn't thought about it much but school was…really great. He felt he fit in there. Even though he really didn't. He only fit in was because they didn't know. Doctorine had pulled a lot of strings to make it that way— and because she was a well-respected professor— and done some kind of illegal forging of papers— it had worked so far. If he was careful he could even get a Ph.D.

And…Emily was there too… And he wanted to take organic chem with her next semester and listen to her talk and work side by side in the lab and maybe get to carry her books under blossoming spring trees.

But…there was no way he could go back to that life if they decided to help Luffy. Doctorine was one thing but he couldn't even risk Emily being dragged into this. Even though she was super smart and super funny and the world's scariest driver, she couldn't fight and didn't seem to know anything about circuts or arenas or gangs or anything beside what was in the history books. She was normal…and that's what he liked most maybe.

She had a mother and a father and siblings and grandparents and a house. She had a dog and a cat and a car. She had big dreams, but they were of normal things like learning all the neurochemistry she could so she could help people with sleep disorders. There was nothing weird or scary about her life and it would be weirder or scarier if she even touched what might happen in Chopper's…

And he'd have to leave Doctorine behind again too. But he was sure she wouldn't mind. She'd always said he'd have a hard time trying to make it in the normal world, because he wasn't normal and he never would be and those were just the facts. It had always hurt as much as he'd accepted it. And he always appreciated how she'd never said he couldn't do it. Maybe he would have had a shot.

But the decision there wasn't a hard one… He stroked the side of the phone with his thumb. He almost wished it was hard. It should be hard. But if it was a choice between Emily or even Doctorine and… and his family here… he didn't want them to die or anything but if he had to give up one to save the other…

Still he couldn't bring himself to delete the message. He couldn't just leave her with no word— though what could he even say? Maybe she didn't want to do anything other than be friends with him — and even that thought warmed him a little— but he couldn't just say he'd never see her again. She'd be really worried. Or maybe upset.

He wanted to ask Usopp what to do. Usopp was always best with words. Even better than Sanji. But when he looked up he saw Usopp quietly rocking back and forth, seeming asleep or lost in his own thoughts. Even though Usopp was all about bringing Luffy back, Chopper wondered what he was giving up. He didn't really care what the Bannermans thought— though they seemed to care what he thought even though he couldn't see it. Would Usopp care if he didn't get a Masters Degree in Engineering? Chopper didn't know. Usopp could be really mysterious sometimes. An aspect of his personality that Chopper always admired! But he wished he could get a better sense of him.

"If we do this," Chopper said, putting the phone to sleep and tucking it away for now. "What will you miss the most?"

"Me?" Usopp snorted. "I guess I'll miss the safe feeling of knowing that a psychopath isn't going to pop around the corner and try to murder me."

"Well statistically you're more likely to be murdered by someone you know," Chopper said. Since, despite what Horror movies liked to have people believe, psychopaths weren't necessarily murderers.

"That's reassuring," Usopp said blandly. "Anyway our enemies will definitely know us."

Oh yeah. That was true.

"And if it wasn't for me, then…" Usopp continued in a voice so low Chopper wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. If it wasn't for him then what? He wanted to ask but Usopp waved a hand and went on.

"Anyway if you want to go back to school that— that's— " he seemed to be grinding his words between his teeth, fingers clenching against the arm rest.

"I don't!" Chopper said quickly to relieve him of that tension. "I— I mean I kind of do, but I want to help Luffy more… even… even if it ends badly…"

Wait was he supposed to say that? The entire point of everyone being separated was so they didn't influence each other or make each other feel bad but…

"Yeah, me too! Of course, of course," Usopp said with a laugh that sounded forced. But he at least seemed to relax a little. "Even though it's probably going to kill me, but what's a little death between friends?"

"But you held up really well the last time!" Chopper said, hands clenched into fists. "You only had your left arm and leg broken, multiple contusions and sprains all over! If you can live through that nothing can kill you!" Well almost nothing. Nothing that Usopp couldn't run from. Probably. Hopefully.

"Funnily enough I remember that vividly," Usopp said. "You think I'd've forgotten being massacred by now but weird thing memory."

"I couldn't forget…" That Kuma guy had been really strong. Even now he still had nightmares once in a while.

"No, I was—" Usopp sighed and slumped back into the chair. "Never mind. The point is I'm going to have to figure out a way to get stronger or I'm really going to get crème brûléed."

"But… but you are strong," Chopper said. Even if they weren't as strong as the others in their group, Usopp had always been one of the strongest to him.

"Chopper," Usopp said waving a hand. "I know I told you a lot of stories but—"

"No, but you are!" Chopper said. "Physically you're close to the peak of your condition compared to other men your age."

"You sound like a textbook," Usopp said dryly. "And anyway, that doesn't—"

"And you're a really good shot still. Even better now!" Chopper nodded. "And you're the fastest at running away out of anyone I know! You're even faster than Nami!"

"Oi…"

"And you're practically an engineer!" Chopper said, on his feet now, excitement driving him upright. "You could probably make some really cool ballistics!"

"Listen, I—" Usopp paused. "I really could do that, couldn't I?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Chopper nodded enthusiastically. He wanted Usopp to be enthusiastic too. He wanted to shake the enthusiasm in him but words would have to do. "You could make um… um…firework stars!"

"Or tracking stars," Usopp said. "Or exploding snare stars. Or…" Suddenly Usopp went so still Chopper thought he'd had some kind of sudden stroke. But then he got up slowly and gripped Chopper by the shoulders, excitement tingling in the air like sparks, like it would ignite Chopper's nose hairs if he wasn't careful.

"The Kuro Kabuto," Usopp said in a reverent whisper. "I could make the Kuro Kabuto." Chopper shivered, goosebumps rising up on his skin. He didn't know what that was, but just by the way Usopp said it, he knew it was awesome.

"I want to see the Kuro Kabuto," he said in the same tone.

"Young Chopper, when you see the Kuro Kabuto you will die of excitement. You'll be like a girl at a Beatle's concert."

"Yeah I'll be a…." Wait. "Why am I a girl beetle?"

"Backstreet Boys Concert?" Usopp said. "Reading Twilight? You are my own personal brand of heroin? No? Not that I know much about it but…."

"Usopp," Chopper said, taking Usopp's shoulders gently. "I can't understand you."

"It'll be like meeting Tom Baker in person."

"No way that's too exciting!" Chopper said overcome by the rush of feeling just thinking about it. "How can I even survive you using it if it's that awesome?!"

"You'll ju-u-st ha-ave to try-aye-aye," Usopp stuttered and Chopper realized he'd started shaking him and went to hug him instead.

"I think I'm going to cry. Is it okay?" Was it manly? Was it? A Tom Baker like Kuro Kabuto! Ah. It was like drinking a gallon of coffee.

"Stay strong, young Chopper," Usopp muffled. "Also I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." Chopper let him go. "When can you make it?" Soon, he hoped! Really soon! He'd need a lot of time to get used to it so it wouldn't distract him in the midst of a heated battle!

"That's the thing, I don't know where I'm going to get the parts for it." Usopp rubbed his chin. "Let alone the high tech ballistics."

"Oh yeah…" That was a problem.

He thought.

Usopp rubbed his chin.

Chopper thought some more.

But then he knew…

"We have a Franky," Chopper said gripping Usopp's shoulders once more.

"We have a Franky," Usopp said, gripping Chopper back.

"We have a Franky," Brook said laying his pale slender hands on their shoulders. Chopper nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Where did you come from?" Usopp snapped, having jumped a mile too. Brook startled as well, holding up his hands.

"I was in the coat closet!"

"What were you doing in there?" Chopper asked.

"Crying my eyes out," Brook said. Then clapped his hands to his face. "Oh no! I really did! I can't see a thing!"

"Oh no!" Chopper cried out, reaching for him.

"You were blind already," Usopp snapped, whapping him on the head. Brook spun around, laughing wildly before landing perfectly angled with his head against the wall.

"Forty-five degrees!"

"Ooh," Chopper said, applauding accordingly.

"Great perfect. Let's go get Franky," Usopp said. Spurred on by enthusiasm, Chopper was the first to the door as they tumbled out of the house and into the wild frosty night. There was snow on the ground, fresh. But the sky was clear and jumbled with stars and a Cheshire Cat moon grinning down on them. Chopper whooped and Usopp whooped but for a different reason as he nearly took a header on a patch of ice. Chopper laughed and helped him up and then ran, bare feet crunching over snow, to where the Thousand Sunny Going Merrily was parked at the end of the street.

Chopper skidded to a stop in front of the door, hearing Usopp and Brook loudly crunching up behind him and hammered on the door with all his might. It flung open in a great burst of anger and Franky and a pea shooter pistol finger to the face, but Chopper didn't care, he was grinning too much.

"What the hell is going on with you guys?" Franky said. "You get into Zoro's booze or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Usopp said. "Damn it's cold. Hey, Franky, let us in."

"Well you better have a super good reason blasting me out of bed like that," Franky said, capping his finger. "I've been having a bad week."

"I can tell," Brook said. "You have toilet paper stuck in your speedo."

"What?! Crap!" Franky looked down to his perfectly okay boxer shorts. Chopper snickered. Franky looked up, pointing a finger at Brook.

"You are going down, afro man!"

There was a beat of silence and then Brook took off, yohohoing down the snowfilled street, arms in the air, with Laboon bounding at his side, happy but concerned. Franky was about to take off after him but Chopper stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! We need you to help build the Kuro Kabuto!"

"Huh?" Franky pushed his sunglasses up. "What's that?"

"It's like Twilight Beetles or something!" Chopper said. "But really Tom Baker."

"Run that by me again?" Franky said.

"I-It's a w-w-weapon," Usopp said, teeth chattering. "I ha-have a f-f-few id-deas b-but m-maybe w-we c-can d-discuss them i-i-inside."

"Yeah and ballistics!" Chopper added.

"Well why the hell didn't you start off with that?" Franky said, stepping back. "Come in and let's see what you got."

Usopp bustled in ahead of him, shivering and wiping snow off his feet and Chopper was about to follow when Laboon boofed down the street, asking for help.

"I'll be back in a second," Chopper said, before chafing his arms a bit against the swirl of bitter wind and going to look. Brook had yohoho'd his way into a little playground and gotten tangled up in a swing. Laboon stood by patiently, tail wagging slowly as Brook, half slumped over, swung gently back and forth.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked, untangling him gently, and then because he noticed Brook was just wearing socks added: "Do you want a piggyback?"

"I'm not hurt. I just slipped. And cracked my skull and turned my ankle and ah— my arm has gone numb. But yes, I would love a piggyback."

"That counts as being hurt!" Chopper snapped, but continued untangling him with the greatest care before helping him sit on the swing. He crouched to inspect Brook's ankle, which seemed alright, and then his arm.

Maybe it was because of the quiet or the cold which finally began to sting his ankles, but some of the momentum of the excitement had faded away, leaving him with the creeping doubt that tickled his stomach. He still wanted to vote yes. Despite Vivi's concerns and Usopp's fear— And Chopper wondered guiltily if he'd somehow tricked Usopp into voting yes by being so enthusiastic about his talent. Usopp had more to lose than he did, after all. What about Usopp's dreams? Chopper wasn't even sure what they were… But he found himself even more guiltily thinking that he'd rather take a chance on Luffy.

"You seem preoccupied," Brook said.

"Oh, sorry," Chopper murmured, realizing he was just holding Brook's arm. "You're fine." He turned and bent to give Brook his back and felt the thin hands flutter along his back and shoulders, testing and searching for where to go before finally settling along his neck, bony fingers clasping together. Chopper gathered his spindly legs, clad in soft cotton pjs, and hefted Brook's slight weight, which felt only a little heavier than an overstuffed bookbag.

"Have you cast your vote?" Brook asked as Chopper carried him back to the RV.

"No," Chopper said, feeling a little stung. He wanted to say he didn't know what to do yet. But that wasn't really true at all. The only thing that was true was: "I don't want to."

"Ah," Brook said, as if understanding. Chopper wanted Brook to tell him not to worry about it. That it was just one vote and that he could rely on the others to make the final decision. But instead Brook said:

"None of us want to, I think. But we must."

He knew they must. He knew it was only fair. He knew that there was no miracle that could save Luffy. Only hard work and dangerous risks. He knew no one could vote for himself and a single vote could change the tide. But— He didn't want to. He didn't want to be responsible. Even just thinking about it felt like trying to roll a huge rock uphill and the only way for that rock to go was down, even if he did reach the top.

But everyone was pushing their own rocks. And he knew that. And he had to make a decision. And he knew that too. But even imagining himself writing down a word on that scrap of paper made him break into a cold sweat. Still, he couldn't just run away from it. He had to stand up just like everyone else was or he'd never be able to stand up with them again so…

So…

Why couldn't he just do it?

He was pulled from his thoughts a little as he approached the door to the RV and heard Franky talking in a low voice. There was nothing excited about his tone. Curious, Chopper peeked in and saw Franky and Usopp sitting at the kitchen table. Usopp had his head buried in his hands, fingers rooted through his hair, while Franky rested a hand on his shoulder. Franky noticed them and made a hand gesture, telling them to move on, and Chopper did, crunching over the snow which just minutes ago they'd been happily charging through. Now it felt like it had never happened at all.

"What's happening?" Brook said, sounding anxious. "Why didn't we go in?"

Oh right…

"Usopp is upset," Chopper murmured. "Franky was talking to him."

"Ah," Brook said. And then after a moment: "Would you like to talk to me?"

"Mm-mm." Chopper shook his head. He didn't have anything he really wanted to say or anything he could say that Brook could help him with. At least he didn't think so. But…Maybe…

"Hey… um… could you… keep me company? While I vote?" Because even if he had to vote alone, it wouldn't be so hard maybe if he wasn't completely alone.

"Of course," Brook said. Chopper wished he felt more reassured by that, but he did feel a little reassured like a warm little candle flame in the center of his chest.

Sanji was sitting on the front steps, smoking and looking like he still hadn't slept. He raised his eyebrow at their lack of shoes and muttered at them that they wouldn't help anyone getting a shitty cold— but then opened the door for them anyway.

Inside the house was dark and warm. The Christmas Tree shivered with lights like a memory of happier times. The smell of wrapping paper. Stockings stuffed to bursting and hung on the wall. All three of them sleeping by the foot of the tree, Usopp with his hand on the string of a trap to capture any errant Santa Claus.

And in the kitchen the box sat on the table, gleaming dully red under the single light. It was made out of wrapping paper and cardboard and had the words, "Super Ballot Box II (non-exploding)" written in sharpie across it.

Chopper set Brook down, found his note card and pen and took one last look at the happy tree and then turned away, heading for the kitchen with Brook falling in step beside him, a thin hand on his shoulder and Laboon's claws clicking against the linoleum.

He stood in front of the kitchen table, staring down at the box. Tomorrow, everything would change, for better or for worse. This was the last night when things were going to be certain for a long while. And as soon as he made the vote… he couldn't go back.

"You're almost there," Brook said in a low voice. "Just a little bit more."

Chopper nodded. Swallowed. Wrote "yes" in big black letters and folded up the notecard. He hesitated as he held it over the slit and then pushed it in, hearing the shift and scrape of it hitting others. Goodbye, Emily, he thought. Because even if they decided to let Luffy go, he knew, he couldn't go back to the life of pretending anything was normal.

"Very good," Brook said warmly. "You're a man today, Chopper. Even if you are a yeti."

"Shut it," Chopper said automatically but his voice was creaky and he sniffed. Was he a man now? It felt hard to be a man. He felt faintly sick. There wasn't much pride at all.

"Now the hard part's done. Let's get some sleep," Brook patted his shoulder. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

A long day. A long week probably. A long month.

Still, as Chopper turned back toward the air mattress with Brook beside him, he couldn't help but feel a little something. It wasn't happiness exactly. Nor was it relief. But it was like he had taken another step on some invisible staircase and he felt just a little more ready for whatever tomorrow would throw at him.


	24. No Need to Say Goodbye

**No Need to Say Goodbye**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Firstly, just in case this isn't clear, this is the Past portion, attached to the previous chapter.<p>

Secondly, I just want to say I appreciate each and every review and kudos I get. Long ones. Short ones. Detailed ones. Gushing ones. It means a lot to me that you guys care. 3 And know that every one I get makes me incredibly happy.

* * *

><p>He is trying to perform surgery on the man named Sanji. The light overhead is a cruel eye, swinging back and forth as he digs around the open cavity, chasing down the bullet that makes a creepy melody as it dings against the ribs. That one of his hands is still a hoof doesn't help.<p>

"Sponge," he says, and leans down, trying not to fall off his step stool so Lapu can dab the sweat from his forehead, her tiny nurse cap askew.

Across the way, Doctorine is working on Mr. Dalton, speaking to him in low tones as he lies strapped to a gurney, a rainbow of IVs pumping into his arm.

"Change" she says. "You'll have to change or you'll be in trouble." But she seems concerned.

Chopper blinks and wonders why she's saying this but Lapu informs him the snow is coming and the cave doesn't have a door. More bullets are plinking on the man called Sanji's ribs now; sounding like rain. Chopper grabs more tweezers, frantically trying to stop them before they can reach the spine.

"What about me? Hey!" The hunchback says, standing at the entrance to the cave in the shadowy snow that's more like ash, holding the girl in his arms. "I need help. Don't leave me. Don't go away. Please."

"J- Just a second!"Chopper tries to call to him but his voice is too small, just a whisper. So he decides to work faster only the man's ribs are full of bullets now and they're starting to rattle around as he breathes.

"I'll take care of it," Doctor Hiriluk says and Chopper finds himself sitting on the threadbare cot in one side of the cave. Curtains decorated with strings of beads and animal bones and feathers hang across the way but he can still see Doctor Hiriluk through the gaps. His friend is standing in the middle of the cave, blood pooling at his feet and dripping from the holes in his chest, trailing down his arms and from his mouth.

"I'm a doctor after all."

But he is hurt! Chopper starts to tear up bandages from the bed sheets in increasing fury. He needs to stop the bleeding before all the blood is gone. The snow is falling thicker now. It smells like ash and ozone and burning things. Bullets whine in his ears and somewhere someone cries out. He struggles to get the bandages to Doctor Hiriluk, fighting against the deep snow, first on two legs, then on four.

"It's okay," Doctor Hiriluk says, reaching for him. Fading. Tears in his eyes. Warm on Chopper's face. He can help this time! He really can!

"Live your life. We'll meet again soon…" Doctor Hiriluk says even as he fades. Chopper shakes his head, eyes growing heavier and heavier with salt and tears. His heart feels like it will burst as he tries to make headway through the snow that's rough like concrete now and just as thick. It's hard but… But he can go on…!

He knows he can!

"Wake up!" Doctorine roars in his head.

Chopper wakes with a start and blinks the wet from his eyes, his heart thudding painfully against his ribs. He stares blindly upward until his eyes adjust to see the looming shapes of coats hanging above him. They smell like summer closet. Hidden and musty. A big furry meaty arm flomps over his middle, bringing with it the soft musky milky smell of a Lapin kit. He pets Lapu's big arm comfortingly and stares at the thin needle of light that's coming in through the crack of the closet door. He doesn't know if it's morning or afternoon or what.

It feels like they'd spent days hunched over the makeshift operating table in the apothecary room, first on Mr. Dalton who needed it the most and then the man called Sanji who had had a bullet worryingly close to his spine. Chopper had almost fallen asleep twice and chugged so much hot coffee he was sure he could feel his teeth still chattering from it.

Still after all that, or maybe because of it, he is still sleepy. He wants to turn into Lapu's furry chest and doze in the warm security of the closet when he hears Doctorine's voice, muffled by the door but needle thin and irritated.

"Well glad you're awake finally." There's the slosh of liquor and then: "Better timing than when we were digging a bullet out of your thigh. Kek kek kek"

"You really are an evil witch to joke about things like that," says a voice like rough gravel. It takes a second for Chopper to realize it's Mr. Dalton. He pets Lapu reassuringly and pushes her arm out of the way receiving a sleepy 'growf' and peeks out of the closet, squinting in the morning sunlight. The door to Doctorine's room is cracked open and though sleep still pulls him, he wonders if she needs any help.

Chopper carefully closes the closet door behind him and creeps across the open space but peers through the crack in the door rather than going inside just yet.

Mr. Dalton looks larger than life on Doctorine's bed, even with his leg bandaged and his skin grey with exhaustion. Chopper has never seen him this bad before, but a doctor's sense tells him he'll be okay so long as he gets rest and fluids so his body recovers.

"A witch, am I?" Doctorine says. "Well I can't argue with that. Especially since I'm feeling in the mood for a little ox-bone soup about now." She sets the bottle on Mr. Dalton's stomach with a thump, making him wheeze and Chopper wince a little in sympathy.

"What's with you bringing those brats around here and disrupting our peace? Them and whoever it is that made sure you're anemic right now. You never fail to bring troubles to our door."

That's true… Chopper picks at a bit of loose wood around the doorframe. He does always seem to bring trouble… Two years ago when they were still on the move, Mr. Dalton would go out to find zoans— kind of like Chopper!— nervous and edgy and wounded. It had been fine at first, but always they'd have to move again, because the ones who wanted whomever Mr. Dalton had freed would be right on their tail. Those had been scary times and the Lapin had been constantly on edge and Lapu's mother had died from the stress of that and pregnancy but…

…but they had given those zoans a place to get help, if even for a little while. And as scared as he had been, Chopper always felt like he was doing something good. Something Doctor Hiriluk would be proud of.

"I won't apologize," Mr. Dalton says, gaze fixed on the bottle on his stomach. Even as he says it he looks like he kind of wants to. "They need your help. You're the only one I know who can—"

"Save it," Doctorine says, and then in a lower voice. "I don't even know if I _can_ help that girl. And even if I could, why should I? She won't do us any favors."

"I owe her favors," Mr. Dalton says, meeting Doctorine's eyes and seeming to get some color back in his cheeks from the effort of his will. "Her and the others that came with her."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you feel you do," Doctorine says, lifting the bottle once more, then tilts her head back a little, the silver braid falling off her shoulder.

"If you're awake enough to be eavesdropping, go check her fever," Doctorine says with a sudden fierceness that makes Chopper jolt. "And tell that brat in the kitchen to lay the hell down."

"O-okay!"Chopper says, scrambling to do as he's told and as he goes he hears Doctorine murmur:

"How the hell do you expect me to protect that boy…"

Chopper's ears burn and his face too. It isn't like he doesn't want to be protected. He would rather die than go back to a lab but… but he wishes he were strong enough not to need that kind of help! Especially since it meant that other people who were hurt or wounded or needed freedom didn't get it.

He just has to try harder somehow, that's all. Grow up faster so Doctorine and Mr. Dalton don't have to worry about him all the time. He'll just eat a lot of vitamins and exercise a lot and get really buff! That should help.

He clenches his fist in determination and strides toward his room where the girl is, only to slow and stop and press himself flat against the inside wall as he sees the hunchback awake. He is sitting with his back to the door, watching the girl on the bed.

His name is Luffy, Chopper remembers, and he is very strong. He hadn't even been shot once! Just grazed a little here and there and cracked a rib. And even after that, he'd kept going out to bring all his friends in safe. Remembering that makes chills prickle up Chopper's spine. That's strength. To save everyone you want and still be alive afterwards.

But weirdly, even though he's strong, he doesn't look buff at all. And he doesn't even look all that grown up! He looks like he could easily be on the set of a high school show.

Luffy shifts and Chopper startles, pressing himself even harder against the inside wall so he won't attract attention. But Luffy stretches and then scratches the back of his head and after a moment, pokes her red cheek lightly.

"Oi, hang in there," he says.

Oh, right, it's doctor time. He has been sent on a mission to take care of her. Chopper clears his throat so he won't startle Luffy and approaches the bed.

"I'm just going to take her temperature and stuff," Chopper says, pulling the medkit from the top drawer of the nightstand where he'd stashed it last night. Or was it the night before?

"No problem!" Luffy says grinning and shifting to face him. "Hey, thanks for dragging me back. I kept falling asleep out there!"

"You were just asleep?!" Chopper says with a wave of shock. He had felt seriously unconscious!

"Yeah I couldn't remember how to get back so I just took a nap."

"Took a nap?!" Chopper can't help but goggle at him. Out there in the forest with all those bad guys around? But then he remembers that duck Karoo saying that they took care of them all. Which is even more startling. How can a teenager and a duck take care of grown men with guns?

"How did you do it?" Chopper asks breathlessly.

"I did gorilla stuff..."

"Gorilla stuff...? Chopper asks, peering at him closely. What does that mean? He's pretty sure Luffy isn't a zoan. Or at least he doesn't smell like one, so that's a little strange. He's about to ask but the girl stirs on the bed, drawing his attention and he startles to see her eyes open, just the barest of slits, then wince as if the sunlight hurts them. She shifts to focus on him and a furrow forms between her brows as if she's trying to make him out. He must look weird without his hat on.

"What's the prognosis, doc?" she says in a voice that's barely a whisper.

"I'm just the assistant," Chopper murmurs. "And I don't know what's wrong … not yet. Um… Can you hold a thermometer?"

She nods, then closes her eyes and grits her teeth.

"Can't move…"

"Mm…" Chopper says. That's worrying. He makes a note of it on the little yellow pad and gets out a thermometer. "How do you feel."

"Head hurts. Everything hurts. Cold."

"Want more blankets?" Luffy asks. "Or maybe one of the furry guys can lay on you."

"Furry guys?" Chopper echos, not understanding at all but picturing massive gangsters in striped fur coats. He shakes his head.

"It's probably the fever making her feel that way." He sanitizes the thermometer and then patiently puts it in her mouth. It seems she can hold it well enough so he notes the unusual colored spots on her skin which don't seem better but also don't seem worse.

"Can we give her meat or vegetables to make her better?"Luffy asks. He's shifted to sit on the floor, resting his chin on the bed, watching the girl intently.

"It might help her recover strength but either way it's going to take a while."

The girl shakes her head from side to side, then her teeth clench and her fingers claw at the bedspread. What's wrong with her? Was she hurting? Chopper keeps his expression calm. Whatever it is he can't help her right now and he feels Luffy watching him as if judging for reaction. The thermometer beeps and Chopper checks the temperature. It's high, but not enough to worry so long as it doesn't get much higher.

"Have to move. 'For it's too late," the girl says, though slurs so bad Chopper can hardly make it out. He nods, sweat sliding down his face.

"Mm. I'll tell Doctorine. You rest now."

She relaxes but only a little, her eyes falling closed again but her body remaining tense. Chopper finishes the last of his notes and notices her IV bag needs changing— except they're down to one now. This isn't going to go well if she's in this state much longer.

"The old hag can help her right?" Luffy asks.

Chopper wants to say yes of course! He wants to say it will be alright. He wants to reach in his medkit and pull out his last precious bottle of sakura water that Doctor Hiriluk gave him and have her drink it and let her know it was all going to be okay.

But he doesn't know if it's going to be alright and Doctorine can't help her and the water doesn't work. He knows it doesn't because they had to bury Doctor Hiriluk under his tree because there's hope, Doctorine had said, and then there's reality.

"She'll do her best," Chopper says, which is as much as he can say. Luffy puffs out a breath of air as if accepting this and turns to watch her again, fidgeting a little with his feet as if it's hard to keep still. Chopper doesn't want him to be too sad, though, so adds helpfully.

"Doctorine's really good though. So her best is better than just about anyone."

"Really?" Luffy says, lifting his head a little and at Chopper's nod he grins. "Great! Maybe she can join my crew."

Crew? What did he mean by that? Chopper knew that sailors were in crews and that there were rowing crews, but there wasn't any water for miles and miles. What else could he mean? Chopper's curiosity is burning, but then he hears a clatter in the kitchen and remembers his other task.

"I'll be right back," he says. "Don't go anywhere! I've got a question."

Chopper hurriedly packs the med kit away and rushes to the kitchen, the wonder buzzing around his brain. Crew. No one said anyone was crew. Friends maybe. Family maybe. But crew?

The smell hits him before he is halfway there, almost but not quite side-tracking him from his questions. It is a good smell. The kind of smell that, if this were a cartoon, would have a tendril of smoke with a beckoning finger. Chopper follows it as if floating and finds that there were pancakes in the kitchen! Actual pancakes!

And bacon sizzling deliciously and making his mouth water. Lapu is already there, happily gorging on a plate of bacon that has been set on the floor for her and the man named Sanji stands at the stove, flipping scrambled eggs in a skillet.

Ahh! It is so beautiful! His stomach grumbles and before he can think to hide, the man called Sanji half turns and offers him a wan smile.

"Morning," he says. "Better dig in before the shitty meathead gets a sniff."

"Dig in? Really?" Chopper says, his voice practically a squeak. "What can I have?" It all looks so good! He doesn't know how to choose!

"Anything you want."

"Wow! Thanks!" It's suddenly the most amazing morning of his life. He grabs a plate from the cabinet using his stepstool and then gets some pancakes with whipped cream on top, with bacon and ham on the side. Even better Sanji gives him a small plate of scrambled eggs that steam lightly in the air.

Chopper sets his plates almost reverently on the table— but before he can eat he pours himself a glass of milk, does a little dance at the sight of freshly made coffee and goes to pour himself that too.

"Hold on half pint," Sanji says, putting a hand on top of the coffee maker. "I made that for your mom."

"Eh?" Oh, he must mean Doctorine. "She's my teacher. And she doesn't drink coffee. This is mine."

"Yours?" Sanji's eyes widen. "That shit can strip paint! I felt my shitty nosehairs wake up just opening the lid!"

"Yep!" Chopper says happily, finishing pouring and setting them both on the table beside the plate. First he takes a sip of milk to get all the morning gunk out of his mouth, and then slurps at the coffee, juddering as the lightning sensation bristles him all the way to his toes.

"Shitty black and everything," Sanji mutters. "It'll stunt your growth."

"That's a common misconception. There might be a slight limit on your ability to absorb calcium but your body adjusts to that really easily." Which doesn't mean it's healthy either, but coffee is his home and he doesn't care if he has one unhealthy thing.

"No shit," Sanji says, seeming completely dumbfounded. Chopper nods and picks up a fork to cut through his pancakes. Sanji stops him with a raised finger and dribbles some syrup on it—which looks almost as good as coffee as it slides and goops over the pancakes' golden brown surface. The fork cuts the pancakes easily with a pleasant resistance and as he pops it in his mouth it's like heaven has melted on his tongue.

"Ahh so delicious~!" he croons, holding his cheeks and swaying back and forth on his chair. He wants to keep this taste in his mouth forever.

"Good?" Sanji says sounding amused.

"It's better than Waffle House!" And that took some doing! Wow!

"Thanks, I think. You might want to start on that shitty bacon though."

The bacon isn't shitty at all. In fact it is just the right amount of crisp and crunch and flake on his tongue and now he knows why Lapu is licking the plate and making happy growly sounds.

"So your teacher, huh? What is she your governess or something? Like Mary Poppins or some shit?" Sanji says, setting the bowl of scrambled eggs on the table, before straightening, flinching and putting a cigarette between his lips. Chopper gives him a hard look as he goes to light it and he looks back, sighs, and drops his hand, finger rubbing against the match absently like he really wants to light it.

Well he shouldn't! Smoking is worse than coffee!

Chopper shakes his head at the question, though. He only knows Mary Poppins is a kid's movie and it's something about London and an umbrella, but he's sure Doctorine isn't anything like that.

"She's a doctor. She's teaching me how to be one." He takes a bite out of the eggs and decides they are almost as good as the bacon and chews them happily. "She's really good!"

"That's shitty good to hear."

Chopper can't help but stare at him, fascinated. He says shitty so much without being sarcastic or anything! Is it some kind of weird verbal tic? What if things really were shitty? Would he still say shitty then too? Wouldn't that be confusing? Chopper wants to ask but as his cheeks are bulging with pancakes now it's sort of hard.

"Going to medical school one day then?" Sanji asks with a grin. Chopper looks down at his plate, some of his good feelings ebbing away. He doesn't know if he can go to medical school. He can't even go to regular school and don't you have to start somewhere? Don't you have to get grades and SATs? He swallows his pancakes, washing them down with milk so he won't choke and asks:

"Do doctors have to go to medical school?"

"Pretty damn sure," Sanji says turning back to the stove to put more bacon in a pan. Well damn sure didn't mean he knew right? Doctorine hadn't said anything about that and she'd been a nurse in the first war and a doctor in some of the second. She would have told him if he couldn't be one, right?

Suddenly Sanji curses softly and hunches, gripping his side and with a start, Chopper remembers what he came in here for. In an almost panic he scrambles out of his chair, waving his hands.

"Hey! You're still injured! You have to sit down!"

"I'm fine," Sanji says, strained. "Just a shitty stitch in my side."

"Yeah but you could rupture a suture if you're not careful! Or do lasting damage!"

"You're such a shitty good doctor that I'm not even worried," Sanji says with a grin and Chopper gets warm all over. Ahh really? Sanji thought he was a good doctor?! He giggles and rubs the back of his head, kicking at the floor.

"I just did the suturing. Doctorine did the work. But even hearing that doesn't make me happy, bastard, so shut up!" But don't shut up! Say the word doctor again! Ahh it was so nice to hear he did well.

"Better drink your coffee before it gets cold, Doctor."

He said it again! Ah!

"Yes, yes," Chopper says happily, wiggling back to his seat. He's only just perched in his chair when he realizes Sanji's still standing.

"Oi!" Chopper bolts out of his chair and hurries over to him. "If you don't sit down I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" What was he gonna do? He glances at Lapu who is watching the bacon making with interest, then gets an idea. "I'm gonna get Fufu to sit on you!"

"Fufu?" Sanji says with a raised eyebrow.

"Lapu's father," Chopper says with a gesture and Lapu grins with sharp teeth and makes a threatening baby rawr with her claws outstretched.

"What that big furry bastard?" Sanji asks and Chopper nods, folding his arms and mentally asking Sanji how he likes those pears. Sanji pales and looks at the bacon, fingers gripping at his side once more before he sighs.

"Fine. I'll take a break. Just… let me shitty finish this alright?"

Chopper frowns. He supposes that's alright. Especially if it means more bacon. But he gives Sanji the most fierce look he can.

"Fine but I'm watching you." Sanji could really hurt himself if he didn't take it easy. Chopper turns to find Luffy sitting at his seat. The sight makes him jump a mile. When did he get here?!

"Yo!" says Luffy, raising a hand. "You got a question?"

A question? Chopper's blindsided for a moment before he remembers. He wants to ask him about crew!

"Um… why do you— HEY!" he blurts as Luffy picks up Chopper's plate, wondiferous bacon and all, and slides all the food right into his mouth. "That's mine!"

"Told you," Sanji mutters.

"That's not fair."

"Shishishi Gotta be quicker!" Luffy says, grinning. Chopper glowers. He's not really that hungry anymore but he'd been looking forward to it! In fact most of the food on the table seems to be gone already! How did he do that so quick?! There is something left, though. The bowl of beautiful light and fluffy scrambled eggs. Luffy reaches for it. Chopper pounces, sliding across the table and getting a facefull of scrambled eggs in the process.

Luffy laughs until Chopper sits cross-legged on the table, bowl in his lap and starts shoving eggs in his mouth by the handful. He's going to eat every one of these delicious eggs!

"Hey!" Luffy says, grabbing handfuls himself and shoving them in his mouth and soon it's a pitched battle.

"What are you, shitty five-year-olds?" Sanji snaps. "Eat right."

"No way! Bastard!" Luffy says.

"Yeah! No way! Bastard!" Chopper echoes.

"Chicken butt!" Luffy says.

"Chicken butt!" Chopper says, liking the way that sounds.

"Uh…"

Oh… Luffy doesn't know? Can Chopper think one up this time?

"Swirly goat!"

"Goat?" Luffy asks. Chopper nods.

"Yeah! Cuz goats bleat like m-e-e-e-h."

"Oh yeah!" Luffy says with a laugh. "That's good! Swirly goat!"

"Swirly goat!"

"Me-e-"

Chopper's never been heel-dropped in the head before and he's not sure if he likes the sensation. It doesn't hurt too much but it leaves his ears ringing.

"You done?" Sanji asks coldly.

"Sorry," Luffy says, clutching his head. Chopper can only burble a little. It hurt but… but that was… fun!

"What noisy idiots," Doctorine says and Chopper turns to see her standing in the doorway, she's grinning but her arms are also folded and she's tapping the plum wine bottle against her hip. Not a good sign. She glances at Chopper.

"I see he's still standing."

"Sorry, Doctorine," Chopper says, wiping the eggs from his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was just letting him finish his bacon."

"_My_ bacon," Doctorine says, striding over and getting a chair. "In _my_ house using _my_ medical supplies and corrupting _my_ student."

"My apologies, Madam," Sanji says, flinching only a little as she drags the chair nearer to him, the feet screeching across the linoleum. "But I've saved the best plate for you."

And he opens the oven and pulls out a plate with food that even looks more delicious than what Chopper just ate! There's even the green stuff on it to make it look fancy!

"Firstly, enough with the Madam crap. I'm only in my youthful 110s. Secondly, how can I trust that's not poisoned?"

Chopper froze! Ah, he hadn't thought of that! He checks himself. Is he feeling sleepy? Drowsy? Nauseous? His head is ringing… Oh but that's from the kick so that should be alright.

"Aside from the fact that my beloved Nami-swan is in your care, I wouldn't poison that shitty idiot," Sanji says, jerking his thumb at Luffy who is sucking down Chopper's milk and flashing the peace sign. Chopper scowls and grabs his coffee before that disappears too.

"Also, your shitty monster rabbit is okay, isn't she?"

That's true! Lapu is doing okay and standing to peer at the bacon, reaching for a sizzling strip. Sanji nudges her hand away with his shin and pulls the strip out with a pair of tongs, blowing on it a minute to let it cool before handing it down to her. She growufs happily and rolls onto her back.

"True enough," Doctorine says, her smile seeming a little easier now. "But for all that you have done, including disrupting our peace and assaulting Chopper which is something only I get to do… the least you could do is _sit_."

At those words her fingers mov lightning fast and elegant at the pressure points on his spine. Sanji yelps and sits hard, though Doctorine has tilted the chair up to take some momentum off the fall.

"What the shit did you do?!" Sanji says as Luffy half stands.

"It'll wear off in about ten minutes. Trust me I don't want you hanging around."

Sanji doesn't seem happy about it and shifts and it almost seems he's going to move his legs! But then he settles back down with a huff, a fine sweat glistening over his forehead.

"At least don't let the shitty bacon burn," he grumbles and Luffy settles back into the chair. Chopper sips the last of his coffee, glad no one got really mad.

"I suppose I could do that much," Doctorine says, setting the plate Sanji had given her on the counter before going to attend the bacon herself.

"Hey, old hag," Luffy says, licking the grease from his fingers. "Can you help Nami?"

Doctorine snorts, sliding the bacon onto a plate before turning off the stove. "Didn't I tell you to quit with that old stuff? And if I can remains to be seen, but I haven't found a good reason why I should."

"Because we're doctors!" Chopper says, shocked that she even said something like that. "And doctors help everyone even if they don't know how or if they shouldn't!" He hesitates. "Right?"

"So an old fool said long ago," Doctorine says and Chopper frowns. She's always called Doctor Hiriluk an old fool and he feels she doesn't mean it badly but he's not sure what she's doing.

"But consider this." She swings the tongs to point at Sanji. "We did how much work patching him up? And yet once they're better, they'll go right back to the life they left that had them being chased by those thugs." She grins again, hard and white. "Am I right?"

"Right," Luffy says with a nod.

"And just what do you think you're going to get out of it?" Doctorine asks, pinning Luffy with a gaze that is scalpel sharp. Chopper has seen people wilt under that expression or stammer. Luffy just gets up and crosses toward her.

"I'm going to find the truth of the world and be the next Pirate King."

Truth of the world? Pirate King? What does that mean? Chopper can't even begin to guess but it sounds exciting and makes him bristle. Does it have something to do with crew too? He wants to know! More than anything! But now is not the right time to ask.

Doctorine laughs, and just under that, Chopper hears the soft thump bump of someone coming down the hall in crutches. He slides off the table to go and see if Mr. Dalton needs help with anything.

"I've never heard of a first Pirate King. As for the truth of the world." She cackles. "You're an ambitious brat but you'll be dead before you even get that far."

"No way! More bacon!" Luffy says thrusting out a hand. Chopper hurries to the doorway and peers around the corner quickly, hoping that Mr. Dalton won't need anything so he won't miss anything interesting Luffy decides to do or say next.

Mr. Dalton seems okay, but barely, pale and sweating slightly with a file folder tucked under his arm that's threatening to come loose.

"I'll help," Chopper says.

"Ah," says Mr. Dalton and seems to want to say more but already Chopper has taken the file folder from him— and freezes as he sees Doctor Hiriluk's handwriting scrawled across the front. File H.1 -HC.30. Room 12. Chopper wonders if he could still smell the sakura incense if he opens and shuts the file folder really quickly, but then decides he doesn't want to know.

"Kureha…asked me to get it," Mr. Dalton says awkwardly and somehow Chopper remembers to nod.

"It's okay," he murmurs, clutching the folder to his chest. Doctor Hiriluk used to risk his life going into the secret rooms of the lab to copy down these notes, at least so he told Chopper… but he must have been really good at it because even Doctorine is impressed.

'All good doctors steal if they have to, to learn how it's done,' Doctor Hiriluk had told him once. 'But I'm stealing it to learn how to stop them.'

Chopper wishes he could have helped a little more. He wishes he hadn't been so dumb and known to run away and not trusted Mr. Dalton then. But that's all in the past now so Chopper tries hard to remember it is.

"If you know that much you should go back to school," Doctorine is saying to Luffy who is crunching on the bacon she made. Lapu stands just under him, her mouth wide and waiting for scraps.

"Don't wanna. School's boring."

"School won't get you killed," Doctorine says, then after a pause adds: "Usually."

"I found what you were looking for, Kureha," Mr. Dalton says as Luffy finishes the plate of bacon and wipes his mouth with his hand. "You were right."

"Damn. I hate it when I'm right. Happens too often for my peace of mind. Chopper?" and she holds out her hand for the folder. He hands it to her, fingers lingering for a bit before it's taken from him. It makes him proud that she's reading it even if it makes him sad to look at it.

"HB-278A1 is it?" Doctorine murmurs.

"Seems like it," Mr. Dalton says, looking graver than Chopper's ever seen him.

"What is it?" Sanji says, struggling to his feet even if it hasn't been close to ten minutes and taking the plate from Luffy's hands. "A cure?"

"More like a cause." Doctorine snaps the file shut. "But I won't be satisfied until I double check. Let's hope I was mistaken."

—

But she isn't mistaken. Chopper doesn't know what's going on but as they all gather in the girl's room, he can tell that something's wrong as Doctorine frowns at the notes that Chopper made, and then at the girl on the bed, peering at her with her glasses on, then more closely without. The girls' breathing has become erratic, spots of red flame on her cheeks and periodically her body tenses as if fighting off some great pain.

"Well that's that," Doctorine says, straightening. "She's been hit with it all right. Lucky she wasn't hit in an artery or it'd be all over. Or maybe she's just that unlucky. Kek kek kek." This time her laugh doesn't seem happy at all and Chopper frowns. He doesn't like where this is going.

"Care to shitty explain?" Sanji says, sitting on the edge of her bed and looking between the two of them. Doctorine gives Mr. Dalton a look with raised eyebrows and he sighs.

"I can't tell you much about it, but, it was originally developed to help bring down zoans and other such creatures... anesthetize them I mean... but then someone tried to turn it into a torture drug. Designed to keep the victim lucid but in pain until the information could be extracted." He swallows and closes his fingers around the grips of his clutch. "They never could figure out how to keep the victims alive as long as they wanted."

Sanji pales at this too and Luffy just sits where he is on the other side of the bed, staring at the straw hat resting on his knees.

"Basically her body is warring with itself," Doctorine says. "I'm guessing something like curare to paralyze her while the Devil's Seed extract is trying to send her body into overdrive. If left untreated the stress alone will kill her."

"Devil's Seed?" Luffy says. "Is she going to turn into an animal?"

Chopper jolts, shocked. He knows about that? Chopper didn't think anyone did except the people after them. But then he knows Mr. Dalton too, so maybe it's not much of a surprise.

"She'll need a lot more of the seed for that to ever happen," Doctorine says, sounding amused.

"Aside from that," Sanji says. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

"I can prolong it for a little while. Keep her together. But the only thing that's going to make her better is the antidote," Doctorine says. "Fortunately for you, unless they're bigger idiots than they've let on, whoever shot her should have some on them."

"So in other words we have to chase those bastards down," Sanji says, chewing on the end of his cigarette as his fingers tap against his leg. It's a definite sign of withdrawal and Chopper can't help but be sympathetic. He can remember what it feels like. "Unless they've left." Another look at Mr. Dalton who shakes his head.

"Not likely. If they've chased us this far, they're not going to stop until one of us is dead."

"If that's true I'd like to know why they haven't shitty attacked yet," Sanji says, looking up at the ceiling.

"They probably haven't found the house yet," Mr. Dalton says.

"Yet." Doctorine says pleasantly. "It's nice to be caught in the cross-fire once again." The bottle of wine is swinging again between her fingers. "Nostalgic even."

"I never intended this," Mr. Dalton says.

"Bullshit," Doctorine fires back. Mr. Dalton closes his eyes as if in some great pain.

"Don't worry, Ms," Sanji says, giving her an intense look. "I'll defend this house with my life."

"That'll be about ten seconds," Doctorine says with a cackle. "You could barely defend milk from a cat in the state you are in right now. And even if you weren't, who did I spend two hours digging bullets out of?" She shakes her head. "I'll put my faith in my shotgun, I think."

"In any case," Mr. Dalton says. "This can be done, but it will take some strategy…between the three of us we can work something out."

"The only planning you should be doing, Dalton, is figuring out how to get Chopper away from here," Doctorine says, smiling but jabbing a long finger in his direction. He looks up at her annoyed and Chopper is startled a little to hear his name.

"It's okay," Chopper says. "I can stay and help."

"It's not up for discussion," Doctorine says and Chopper is surprised again. She's never been so stern with him before. Still, this is something he can do! And maybe they won't attack the house at all. And if they do, he can hide in the storm cellar with the girl and take care of her there.

"But, I can…" he starts, ready to make his argument, but Mr. Dalton places a hand on his hat and Chopper can feel the weight of it and knows Mr. Dalton would be ruffling his hair if he wasn't wearing it.

"She's right. You shouldn't be in danger. We don't know if they're going to move or how many of them there will be…" He had a kind of hollow look to his face that Chopper had seen before…

That night when Mr. Dalton had taken him back to the lab and all Chopper could do was watch his face through the narrow bars of the truck. He hadn't wanted to see the cave go away and Doctor Hiriluk lying inside it, unconscious. Chopper swallows hard at the memory and grips Mr. Dalton's pant leg since it's the closest part he can reach. Whatever's going to happen, Mr. Dalton doesn't like it at all.

"I'm not afraid," Chopper says, though he is a little.

"Well you should be," Doctorine says.

"Don't worry," Mr. Dalton says, with a smile Chopper can't believe. "It'll be fine. I'll find a place for you to hide and then—"

"No, I said take him away," Doctorine says, stabbing his shoulder with her finger and making Mr. Dalton flinch. "As in, as far as you can. As in, don't come back."

Wait… Don't come back? What does she mean 'don't come back'? Does she mean go on without her? Chopper doesn't want to go on without her!

"I'll take him far enough," Mr. Dalton grumbles, pushing her finger aside.

"Will you? What happens when we all die. Where does that leave him?"

Die? Chopper feels his hair bristle even more. They can't die! It's not that dangerous, is it? It can't be! But it is. He knows it is. He remembers the bullets and the men that were behind them. Chopper grips Mr. Dalton's pants leg tigher and tries to think of something to say. Anything to stop this!

"M- maybe we can find a new antidote!" Chopper says, trying to sound brave but his voice is too high. "Or maybe we can take her to the hospital."

"I don't think Nami-swan has that kind of time," Sanji says giving him a sad Mr. Dalton kind of smile. Like he doesn't like what's going to happen either but he's going to do it. Chopper blinks back the wet in his eyes, feeling small and helpless. There has to be something he can do. He knows there has to be something! There was always a way out of everything if you looked! That's what Doctor Hiriluk said!

"B-but—!"

"We won't die," Luffy says in the same quiet rough voice. Chopper finds himself looking at him, the back of his red shirt anyway, a small seedling of hope in his gut. He sounds so confident. He sounds so cool!

"Says you," Doctorine says with a cackle, draining the rest of her wine.

Chopper waits for Luffy to say something back, but he just leans over Nami, hat cupped in the palm of his hand and holding it a bit over her face like he's shading her with it. He leans down close.

"Just hold on a little longer, okay?" he says to her. A faint smile lifts the corner of her mouth and she nods before her closed eyes squinch tighter and a faint tremor flickers through her body. Luffy puts the hat on her stomach then and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sanji asks.

"Out," Luffy says, and passes by Chopper smelling of bacon and sweat and bandages and blood. Chopper watches him go out and listens to his sandaled feet on the hall floor. He wants to follow him but he's not sure why.

"Shouldn't he stay and hear the plan?" Mr. Dalton says. Sanji straightens and waves a hand.

"Nah, he wouldn't listen to a shitty word of it anyway."

"Well I have medication to make," Doctorine says, pushing away from the doorframe. "The quicker you plan the sooner you can leave." This to Mr. Dalton who seems to slump even more.

"Can't we just—?" he starts.

"No we can't just," Doctorine says. "Either you go or I do. Chopper?" And with that she leaves the room, clearly expecting him to follow. Chopper hesitates, torn between apologizing and asking Mr. Dalton if there's anything he can do to change her mind. But Chopper knows there isn't. It's got to be up to him. He hurries down the hall after her, knowing better than to talk until they are in the Apothecary room. He watches proudly as she ties her hair back and runs her narrow fingers along the spines of books and journals she kept on the shelves. She's so cool. He wants to be like her too.

So he has to be brave like her.

"Doctorine?" he says. "I really can help. I'm not afraid… not much. And I don't want to run away." And he doesn't want to leave her behind. And he doesn't want any of them to die.

"What makes you so determined to help?" she says, giving him a tight smile that's not really a smile at all. "You don't even know what kind of war they're fighting."

"No… But that's okay. You're helping." So it couldn't be all bad. And doctors didn't discriminate! That's what Doctor Hiriluk said too.

"I am…" Doctorine says, putting two large binders on the table. "And I wouldn't mind having someone who knows what they're doing at my side." She folds her arms and looks down at him, hip cocked to one side, smiling, but then she always is.

"But I promised that old fool that I'd keep you alive and that's just what I intend to do."

Chopper fidgets. It's an important promise. He knows it is. It makes him feel warm inside that they care about him so much…

"But…"

"It's not your war," she says, flicking him on the nose and almost making him sneeze. "When you've grown up to be a doctor in your own right, then you can pick and choose which battles you want to fight. Until then you have to do what you must."

That's not what he was going to say at all. He wants to help but… but he wants something else more. Or rather it's something he doesn't want to happen. If he goes with Mr. Dalton… he'll be leaving Doctorine behind. He can see her now, watching from the door as they drive away, getting smaller and smaller until the trees swallow her up.

And maybe the trees would be on fire again. And maybe there would be bullets again. And maybe if he stayed, Doctorine would give him that smile, that was so wide and so sad and say: Go with Dalton. Live your life. We'll meet again soon.

But she wouldn't because she would be dead and there would be no one to bury her under the sakura tree, because there weren't any around here.

"Let me stay," he says, softly. Maybe there will be all that stuff. Maybe it'll be dangerous. Maybe he'll die. But… He stares at her long bony legs as she takes a deep breath, something catching in the back of her throat. He wants to hold onto her leg and for her to pat him on the head. Even just that… But all she says is:

"Go and tend the Lapin."

It feels like a door is shut somehow. He feels closed in all around. But he can't figure out how to open the door again. He can't work the knob. He can't pick the lock. All he can do is stare at it and hope it will open, but knows that it won't.

So instead he nods and gathers his supplies, tucking them into his med bag around the precious sakura water case. At least the Lapin will be there. They are his friends and they've been with him ever since that place. It won't be the same but... it'll be something.

* * *

><p>The lapin are restless. As Chopper tends Fufu's arm he can see them bounding around the clearing and even hear them further back in the woods, nervously checking their territory. Even though Fufu sits still for Chopper checking and re-bandaging his wound, his ears are in continual motion, swerving to catch the slightest sound, his nose working as he scents the wind. It's strange for him to be so active in the day, Chopper realizes dimly. Lapin aren't really nocturnal but moving at night is best on the run.<p>

There is a muffled thumping in the distance and Fufu straightens and would have jerked the bandage from Chopper's grip had he not let go. For a moment his body is rigid, then he thumps back a reply with his own giant foot. Chopper can feel the vibrations even through his sneakers and the wind from the passing stirs cool air over the hair on Chopper's legs.

'Is it done?' Fufu asks in his own Lapin way.

"Almost," Chopper says, trying his best to keep his good doctor voice on, to not think of everything that is going to happen very soon. "You're healing up well and it doesn't look like it'll get infected. But I'll check it again tomorrow."

'No checks.'

"I should at least look at it," Chopper says, finishing the bandaging with a tug. "Even just to take this off…"

'I will bite it off'

"But, why?" Chopper says. He doesn't understand. Fufu is usually good about getting cared for. Why is he being so against it now?

Fufu shifts, settling down on his haunches so they are almost at eye level and turns his head, watching Chopper out of the corner of his eye. His ears, once active, are all the way back. It means he's sad. Chopper swallows hard.

'It is too dangerous to travel with you any longer,' Fufu says. 'And we have not forgiven the bull man'

Fufu's large forepaw twitches and he raises it in the most unLapinlike gesture Chopper has ever seen, to rest it heavily on Chopper's shoulder. He can feel the soft fur against his face and the heat from the pads on the bottom of Fufu's paw leaking through his shirt. Chopper stares at it

'But you are our friend. Even here. Even there.' He cuffs Chopper lightly on the head. It is a warm bump, meant for kits— and Chopper stumbles only a little. 'We will stay until you go'

"Okay. Thanks," he hears himself say in a normal voice, as if nothing has changed at all. Fufu leans forward, pressing a soft nose kiss to his forehead, then pulls back, ears flicking up as another thump comes from further away.

'Investigating. Watch kit.'

He nods, saying he will. Fufu bounds off, mind turned elsewhere— Chopper watches him go, a large marshmallow shape fading into the dappled shade of the forest. And he is alone save for Lapu chasing a butterfly a few yards away.

Chopper sits on the grass, pulling his knees up to his chest and flexing his fingers against his ankles, before absently stroking the pelt on his legs, and his arms too. It's not even really human hair. It's like fur almost. Doctorine says so. It is oily a little and soft underneath so that his arms and legs keep warm and smells musky on his fingertips and more if he doesn't brush it out well. It's not a human smell. It's not an animal smell either.

He wonders what it would be like to be one or the other. He rests his chin on his knees and stares at the grass, watching it stir in the faint breeze. It's not as if it would make a difference, he supposes. If he were human all the way he couldn't stay with Doctorine. If he were animal he couldn't stay with the Lapin. And even if reindeer had their own herds, he wouldn't be welcome in one of them.

Chopper reaches up and traces his finger along the felt of the hat that Doctor Hiriluk had given him. They'd been talking about mothers and fathers and families and tribes and Chopper had been sad that he couldn't remember any of his family — no matter how hard he thought about them. All it had ever been was people in white lab coats and masks on their faces. Sometimes dark goggles too, so he couldn't see their eyes. Sometimes they patted him on the head or gave him treats when he'd been good, but they'd always left again. So Doctor Hiriluk had given him this hat, putting it on his head, and said they were family and tribe and if anyone had anything to say about it they could say it to him.

Chopper smiles a little, trying to remember everything about him— or at least the important things— like the second time he ever saw him, standing in the doorway of Chopper's suddenly open cell, brandishing a mop, and Chopper had been afraid until he saw that the smile that had lit the doctor's face.

'Let's go on an adventure,' he'd said in a hushed voice. 'Just you and me.'

He remembered being excited and afraid as they'd snuck down the darkened hallways, lit only by emergency lights. He'd almost turned back once or twice but Doctor Hiriluk had encouraged him with 'just a little further' or 'it's going to be amazing, just you wait.' And for the most part it was terrifying but then—

He'd stepped outside the barbed wire fence of the lab for the first time he could even remember. In his animal form because he'd felt safer then. But there was snow on the ground, white and glittering from the moonlight. And the stars. So many of them blanketing the sky he could barely comprehend. More than in any picture book he'd ever seen. And real clouds too. Dark on the bottoms but laced white by the moon. Trees tall and dark. The mountains capped with white.

And the smells. So many of them he almost wanted to stop smelling. And the sounds! The creak of branches in the frosty breeze. The churning of a river nearby. The gentle hoot of an owl calling to its mate across the expanse of forest. Doctor Hiriluk's breathing and his own too. The hammering of his own heart in his chest.

And then Doctor Hiriluk had thrown a snowball at him and few dozen more and Chopper had side checked him into a snow bank piled under a tree, sending the owl hooting angrily away and they'd laughed and played in the snow all the way back the cave that Doctor Hiriluk lived in on the side of Sakura Mountain. Or so he'd called it. And there Chopper had stayed for what seemed like days or months. Doing whatever he wanted. Waking up whenever he wanted. Eating or drinking whenever he wanted. Being a human or a reindeer or half and half and learning how to make all sorts of medicines including the special sakura water.

Chopper takes off his medical bag and roots in it until he finds the case. It's made of cherry wood with a little bronze clasp and inside, nestled in cotton, is the only vial he has of the stuff Doctor Hiriluk said was sacred and could change the world, lighting up people's hearts.

Chopper carefully takes the little cork on a chain off the vial and, with a steady hand, lets a single drop fall on the dirt. Then he watches a few of the blades of grass around it start to turn pink from the bottom up. It does lighten his heart a little. But it's only a little matchstick worth as he remembers that he probably won't be able to see it ever again. Or the Lapin. Or Doctorine. And one little drop of precious water to turn something pink isn't going to make Mr. Dalton any less frustrated to be stuck with him.

Chopper imagines it's going to be like two years ago… Only rather than hiding in a hotel room or abandoned house or woodshed or campsite with a crabby Doctorine, he'd be all by himself as Mr. Dalton tries to save every zoan he meets. That's not a bad thing, Chopper tells himself, absently petting the grass blade with a finger. Maybe he's not as good a doctor as Doctorine but he can stay and help—! Only… he kind of wonders if Mr. Dalton will forget him one day, or escape with a frightened zoan and leave him behind.

He sighs, slumping even further, and almost wants to flop on the ground entirely when a strangled 'kweh' gets his attention. Chopper looks up to see their duck friend, Karoo, flapping down to meet him.

'Water,' Karoo gasps, his eyes bright. Chopper nods.

"This way!" He leads the duck to a pump attached to a shallow stone trough. In the old days it might have been used for a horse or for the house that had once stood here but burned up a long time ago. Doctorine had had it fixed and cleaned of rust though so that the Lapin could use it when they didn't want to come all the way back to the house.

He pumps some water for Karoo, watching fascinated as the duck clacks some water up with his bill, then takes off its cap and barrel and hops into the trough itself, letting the water flow over his head and through his wings. He's a smart duck and a weird duck, but in the end he's still a duck. Chopper can't help but smile a little.

'Thank you,' Karoo says after he's finished his bath and put his stuff back on with surprisingly flexible wings. He couples that with a little bow and then looks up at Chopper seriously.

'In any case could you let me back into the house?' he gestures with a wing to where he can just see the back of the house through a gap in the trees. 'I have news for the Strawhat.'

"Strawhat?" Chopper echoes, then realizes who he must mean. "He's not in the house, he went out to take a walk or something."

"Kweh?!" 'Now of all times!' Karoo says, feathers fluffing. 'I'll go look for him.' He shifts like he's ready to take off, then cants his head at Chopper.

'If you see him, could you tell him there is something dangerous about a mile north?'

"Dangerous?!" Chopper shoots a glance to where Lapu is rolling on the grass, limbs flopping. "What kind of dangerous? Is it those guys that were chasing you?"

'No. Yes.' Karoo taps his beak with a feather, then sweeps it out. 'They're of the same flock. In this case they are Officer Agents which makes the Billions and Millions look like fledglings. I don't think they know we're here but we should move out before they find out.'

"But if you move the girl she'll probably die!"

Karoo flinches a little at this, looking sad for a moment and then prepares himself to launch again.

'Strawhat will decide.'

Chopper can only nod to that and watches Karoo take off, wings beating steadily to get lift. He watches him go and then shudders a little at the thought of those guys being even more dangerous. Why did everything get so scary all of a sudden? Just a few days ago it was boring!

But it is sad too. Chopper watches Lapu, absently rubbing his arm. The girl will probably die if they move her. Her body is under so much stress as it is. But she'll _definitely_ die if they don't get the antidote on time.

Except…if those guys— those… officer agents? Were really of the same flock, then they'd have an antidote too, right?

But they are super dangerous and Luffy probably wants to stay away from them. They will probably try to shoot Luffy on sight or something. He sighs and nudges the toe of his shoe against the dirt. If only there was someone who could sneak in that they wouldn't recognize and then maybe…

The idea hits Chopper, inspiring and terrifying all at once. They… they probably don't know about him do they? There are people looking for him, he knows, but not everyone.

Why can't he sneak in and steal the antidote?

"Because they'll skin you alive," Chopper mutters to himself, pulling the brim of the hat down around his ears.

It is so risky. And even if he can fight a little, he can't fight adults with guns! And Doctorine will be very mad at him. This is not his battle…

But he wants to do it anyway. He wants to make it his battle… Like Doctor Hiriluk would do. Had done. Even if he'd paid for it in the end.

A shudder of nerves rushes from the crown of his head to his toes but he tries to shake them off. How is he going to do this? He debates taking off his clothes and going as a reindeer... but it'll be embarrassing if he has to shift back to human for whatever reason. Still, it'll be faster covering the distance in his animal form so he should take off his shoes at least.

He does so, hiding them under a bush, and notices Lapu watching him curiously from the distance. Chopper averts his gaze, trying to pretend there's nothing wrong, and ducks behind the relative privacy of a nearby oak tree. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with muzzy August air and changes. Almost immediately the mild summer heat turns almost agonizing with the thick insulated fur. This is why it's better at night. But it's not so bad he can't bear it.

Lapu is hopping closer, curiosity in her perked ears and twitching nose.

"I'm going to check on something," he tells her in his most commanding voice. "Stay here."

And then he starts off, first at a clipped walk, then a trot, then a gallop, trying to outrace the nerves. He can't help but imagine a million situations where he gets beat up or shot, or worse, captured and taken back to the square white room with no windows and the strong bleach smell that lingered everywhere, killing all other smells so that the people that came into observe barely even felt like people but ghosts. Doctor Hiriluk had smelled like a ghost too, but then a little later he'd smelled of mud and then soap and singed experiments and the strange potions he made as he tried his best.

Chopper tries to keep that image in mind as he settles back to a trot. Those memories in mind. All the tiny good ones. He remembers his first taste of cotton candy that Doctor Hiriluk brought him with real money from the convenience store. How sweet it had tasted like clouds made of sugar! Doctor Hiriluk had enjoyed it too and they'd gone back and spent the rest of the money to get all of it, and ate so much they were sick for a day.

The memory makes him sad more than happy somehow, so he lowers his head and pushes on, looking at nothing but the forest, not even hearing birdsong. He focuses instead on the ground under his hooves and the unerring sense that tells him what North is, rather than East or West or South. For a little while he feels almost strong. As if this is where he belongs.

A branch snaps off a tree somewhere nearby and Chopper shies instinctively, bolting in the opposite direction before he can put on the brakes, hooves digging into the soft soil. He stamps in place a bit, shaking off the willies, sides heaving. It feels like he ran a long way already.

But there are voices nearby. Very faint even if he pricks his ears toward them. Are those the guys he's looking for? Chopper breathes, listening to the quiet of the woods, then sets his jaw and trots toward the sound of the voices. Then gets the shivers and trots away again, digging at the dirt with his hoof. What if they are the super bad guys? Even if they don't know Chopper, they're going to want to catch him if he overhears something he shouldn't! That happens in all the movies.

Still, he can't run away now even though he really really wants to. Chopper takes a few deep breaths and then shifts human so he'll feel a little bit calmer, the instincts of a prey animal fading into the background a little— but it's still there, making his stomach wriggle. He tugs at his hat, remembering to be brave, and creeps closer, staying between the striped shadows of the trees.

Just ahead is a clearing, belonging to some old abandoned campground that teenagers like to park in sometimes— or so Fufu had said. The Lapin didn't really like to go in there because of that. But there are people there now. A dark haired man with a weird stick out ponytail that looked kind of like a w, and a girl with red cheeks are sitting at a round iron latticework table with a striped umbrella sticking out of it. Just behind them is a bright yellow and white van with lace curtains in the back and an elegant three painted on the side.

They…they don't look dangerous…

Chopper slips to cling to the side of the tree, digging his fingers into the bark. Maybe they aren't Officer Agents or billions or whoever. Maybe they were just campers!

"Can you believe their gall?" the 'w' man says, pouring himself a cup of coffee from a thermos into a tea cup with more threes painted on it. It was a Folgers Hazelnut blend, Chopper realized with a sniff. Light roast. Only for casual coffee drinkers. That makes him feel a little bit better somehow.

"Expecting me to help out!" the 'w' man continues, taking a sip, the steam fogging up his glasses. "I shouldn't have to answer for their incompetence. Defeated by some 'monster' and having their guns stolen." He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "It's like the recruiters aren't even trying these days."

"So why did you want him to come back and bring reinforcements?" the girl asks, tilting her head to one side and than the other.

"For our benefit, of course! We'll find our target, use them as cannon fodder and then then take the credit."

"They won't like that."

"It's their fault for being peons," 'W' says, waving a dismissive hand, and then Chopper realizes the truth. This guy is such a jerk that he has to be an Officer Agent, like Karoo said. He'd better be careful that they don't see him. But where could the antidote be? In the van maybe? Well, Chopper can check, even if it is all the way across the clearing. Chopper swallows, his knees shaking a little until he firms himself up. He has to be brave. Brave like Doctor Hiriluk. He sets his jaw and then peers around the tree one way and then the other. No one else is around.

Nerves flutter in his stomach and to he tries to swallow them down as he sneaks beyond the cover of the forest, angling to walk behind 'W's chair. It's not that hard. He won't be caught. Just so long as he's quiet and keeps his teeth from chattering as sweat forms under his hair.

"Not that they can help but be pathetic compared to me," 'W' continues. "It's brains that rule the world. Not brawn. You just have to look at the outcome to know! Them, a pathetic bunch of morons. Me, a criminal mastermind with one mission under his belt, another in potentia and a third right around the corner. And I've barely had to lift a finger to do it!"

He's so powerful, even if he does drink light roast! Chopper can't help but watch him in amazement, wondering just what kind of guy he is. 'W' lifts the tea cup only for it to bend like paper against his lips.

"Gyaa!" Chopper squeaks, leaping to the side at the same time 'W' bellows:

"Gyaa! Damnit, Goldenweek! When did you replace this?!"

O-oh, she had replaced the cup? It looked so real! Chopper breathes a sigh of relief! So he's not strong enough bend ceramics with his lips. He looks up and notices that the girl is staring straight at him and Chopper jolts again.

Ahh! Oh no! He was seen! They are going to do horrible things to him! Like take him back to the lab or bend him like paper with their lips! He wants to scream and run as fast as he can but he reminds himself 'antidote'! And in a moment of sheer panic, freezes in place and hopes she doesn't notice him.

She blinks.

A tremble goes through him. Probably standing on one foot wasn't a good idea but he can't relax now!

"When you weren't looking," the girl says, looking away. Chopper tears for the van as fast as he can, skids around to the other side and, noticing the driver's side window is open, clambers in and dives behind the seat, landing on something tough and breathing hard. The girl's somewhat muffled voice comes in through the window.

"But if we let them kill those guys, how are we going to lure in the princess?"

"What princess?"

There is a faint rattle of paper and then a greater rattling as if it's been snatched away.

"Why didn't you show me this fax sooner?!" 'W' snaps, and then: 'No. Never mind. Shut up. I need to think."

And then quiet.

Chopper takes a deep breath, lets it out. He's okay. For now he's okay. Somehow. He blinks in the gloom of the inside of the van, made even darker as it's parked under the shade of the trees. But there is some speckled light coming in through the lace. It's not much but it'll have to do. He has to find the antidote and get out of here before he's caught for real!

He sets his hand down on something warm and fleshy and shrieks, bolting to the other side of the van and sending a pile of pictures scattering everywhere. A bunch of signed pictures of the 'w' guy smile strongly up at him, fingers rubbing the chin in a cool thinking pose. Below them, Chopper can make out someone dressed in bright yellow. But the clothes look off somehow. He presses a finger to it. It feels like wax. A sniff further confirms this.

But… He looks at his hand. He really _had_ felt something warm and fleshy. He looks back down at the body and notices something red and round sticking above the pictures. He reaches up, hesitates, then squishes it between his fingers.

Ah! It's warm! He jerks his hand away. Then realizes there's more underneath the pictures and pushes them away to find the face of a clown, with makeup and everything, short blue hair fanning out behind him so he kind of looks like the picture of sleeping beauty he saw in a picture book once. Chopper touches his face and finds that its warm and skin like. But somehow or another, below the neck, he's all wax.

Was this how Luffy's friend would end up? No… it couldn't be. Maybe it's some strange new type of disease. Chopper wants to study it and help this strange clown guy out only…

Only he doesn't have the time… It's ticking away precious second after precious second.

"I'll come back and help you if I can," he tells the clown guy solemnly. But first the antidote. There are a few suitcases and boxes around so he starts opening them and peering inside. He finds clothes, more pictures like the first, art stuff, a couple of stacks of boxes belonging to Dr. Vegapunk's No Fail Correspondence School… ropes and handcuffs…What kind of van is this? As he continues to search, he keeps an ear on the outside, just in case either of them decide to come looking.

"Why don't we just leave that weird guy behind," the girl is saying. "We don't need him."

"I told you, he's promotion material. Since he was involved in the destruction of one our feeder arenas, it stands to reason the boss will want him eventually. If I bring him first, maybe even before the request is given! I'll be promoted to two in no time. Maybe even one."

"He takes up space," the girl is saying. "…And he's ugly."

"Well you're the one who painted him yellow," 'W' says. "Now, be quiet. I'm still thinking. The problem is, we're going to have to advance our own mission considerably. Just capturing the creatures to lure it out isn't going to be quick enough…"

"But…"

"Shh, I said."

Silence again. Chopper opens an important looking briefcase and finds there are pictures in here too, with papers attached to them. One of them is of the clown guy… Just from looking at it, Chopper can tell he wasn't originally wax. What could have happened to him?

He picks up another picture…

And sits back on his legs, feeling like he's been hit in the gut with a cold stone as he sees himself.

Dressed in the white lab shirt. Staring heavy lidded at the camera.

**Subject:** ZD14701-A

**Experiment Start Date:** Redacted

**Species: **Deer Zoan

**Wanted:** Alive

**Reward:** $32,500 c$45,099

"Reindeer," Chopper murmurs, because Doctor Hiriluk and Doctorine had said so. He can't help but keep reading. Height. Weight. History. Suspected whereabouts.

He wants to tear the paper up and bury it somewhere. But it probably won't matter. They probably know about it all already and even if they didn't, there are probably more of these around. He's seen them before— or something like them… and he notes dully that the reward has gone up.

There's another page too. Chopper almost doesn't want to turn it, but he does and the paper begins to rattle a little. Under the title accomplices. There's information about Doctorine. About Mr. Dalton. Even one of the zoans Chopper barely remembers, picture crossed through with a red x and the words 'eliminated' written beside it.

Eliminated… Just like Doctorine and Mr. Dalton would be. They couldn't hope to stand up to people this strong. Even Karoo had said that it was best to run from them, and Chopper agreed. They would die… Like that zoan… Like Doctor Hiriluk. All because of him.

Chopper runs his fingers over the picture. He faintly hears footsteps coming closer and doesn't startle too much when the back doors of the van are flung open and he finds himself blinking rapidly in the sudden sunlight at the dark eyed girl.

"How'd he get in there?!" 'W' shrieks. The girl keeps Chopper's gaze.

"You're the one we're looking for," she says. He nods, closing the file softly and holding it in his lap.

"Are you really going to hurt them if I don't come?" he asks.

"Do we have to?" she says, turning slightly as if to ask 'W'.

"Of course we have to," 'W' says irritably. "Take some pride in your work even if you don't want to do it."

The girl lifts her shoulders in a shrug and turns her gaze back on Chopper.

"Well…?" she says.

He can't answer right away. He knows he has to. They are way too strong for anyone to fight and maybe they shouldn't have to. Maybe this shouldn't be Doctorine's war anymore. Or Mr. Dalton's.

Chopper takes one more look at the blue sky above the green trees and takes a deep smell, though sadly mostly he smells the inside of a van and picture paper and wax and the faint smell of paint. Birds are calling now, starting the slow descent into evening.

Finally he nods.

"I'll come."

And somehow the calm cool part of him that is a doctor bubbles up to the surface. "But I have a patient that got hit with HB-278A1. The torture drug," he adds at her blank expression.

"Patient?"'W' guy says with a snort, but Chopper ignores him.

"Can you send an antidote to her? If you do I promise I won't try to run away or anything."

"You can't run away because we're the ones that caught you," says the 'w' man. "Don't presume to bargain with—"

"Okay," the girl says.

"Goldenweek!"

"Stay here," she says, and he does, legs hanging over the side, looking at the folders and the brown earth under his feet where the grass has been rutted with tire marks. This is fine. He's fine. He can do this.

"I don't see why we have to-" 'W' starts.

"You're an animal, right? So you have a good sense of smell, don't you?" Goldenweek says as she comes back.

"M—Mm." But he can't do much more than that. It stings a little to even acknowledge it- - but if they want him to be an animal then… then he can do it. Just so long as he gets what he came for. He holds up a hand for the antidote and she holds her hand just above his in a fist, keeping whatever it is locked away.

"So you can smell out people or things." She holds his gaze steadily. "Like guns."

"Ohh," 'W' says, knocking a fist into an open palm. Chopper swallows, fingers trembling. He doesn't want to help them find guns. They can do anything with guns. They might even go after Luffy along with the other bad guys. But this might be his only chance to get the antidote and save that girl's life. He can't just let it go.

He nods, to more than just answering the question and she drops the antidote into his hand. It's a pill bottle. How weird. Chopper thought it would be an injection or something but…. It's fine. As long as it's the antidote, who cares what form it takes? It's also cold and strangely heavy like stone, but maybe that's because the rest of him is.

But he has the antidote now. What he came for. He succeeded. It makes him feel a weird sort of calm. As if everything else in the future is on hold for a little while. He feels brave. Detached.

So it's easy to come to a decision as he thumbs the weird grittiness of the pill bottle. He won't find guns for them. Maybe he can lead them around in circles or something or get them lost in the deep woods. But he won't let them hurt anyone else.

"We have company," Goldenweek says.

"Who the hell is that?" 'W' snaps.

Chopper looks up. Luffy is coming through the trees toward them, passing in shadow and light, Karoo flying beside him. The calm vanishes in an instant. Oh no! Luffy can't be here! It's super dangerous! Doesn't he know these guys are officer agents? Doesn't he know they're looking for guns? He expects Luffy to realize he's being watched and run or at least go hide behind one of the trees.

But he doesn't do any of that. Chopper nearly falls over as he comes right into the clearing and raises a hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"What do _you_ want?" 'W' says, hand resting near a pouch slung from his belt. "Do you even know where you are?"

"Not really. By the way, do you have an antidote?"

Ahh, he can't just ask that! He needs to leave! Now! Chopper scrambles forward out of the van, but the ground is further than he expects and he stumbles a bit, hopping to regain his balance.

"Another one?" 'W' grumbles. "What do I look like? A pharmacy?"

"I have it!" Chopper says, breathlessly, rushing over to him and waving it. "I have it! Here!"

"Oh, you do?" Luffy says with a grin as Chopper plops it in his hand. "Great job!"

"Ahaha, it's not that great!" Chopper says, his face stinging with pleasure as he rubs the back of his head. "Shut up, you bastard. It's really nothing." Except he's getting distracted. "But I got it so you can go now."

"Okay," Luffy says as Karoo perches on his shoulder and looks nervously around. "Let's go!" And for a momennt Chopper's breath catches, because he wants to go! He can imagine himself going with them, running back into the woods with joy and wild freedom. But then 'W' says:

"I don't think so," in a low dangerous voice. Out of the corner of his eye, Chopper sees him flick open a pouch attached to his belt and slip his fingers inside. He doesn't know what's in there but he really doesn't want to know.

"No, you go," Chopper says, giving Luffy's leg a little push. "I- I'm staying here." Because he has to, he reminds himself. For everyone's safety.

"Huh? Why?" Luffy tilts his head to the side. "Are these guys your friends?"

"Uh—!" But 'W' is pulling something out of the pouch now saying:

"It's too late for—"

"Don't worry about it!" Chopper says, hoping if he interrupts the W guy nothing will happen. "Just go! Get out of here!"

Luffy frowns. "But the old hag is going to worry about you if you don't show up. "

"Like I said," 'W' says in the background. "It's too late—"

"Th-that's okay!" Chopper says, giving Luffy another, harder push. It's like trying to move a rock. "She'll be alright! Go on!"

"It's too—"

"I don't want to,"Luffy says.

"It'stoolateforthat, WAX BALLOON!"

"You've got to!"Chopper says, backing up and ramming him with his shoulder to get him going. They stumble and a white object whizzes to the ground just at Chopper's left, exploding in a puff of smoke.

"I don't have to!" Luffy says, giving him a shove back so that Chopper falls on his butt, then leaning back as 'W' shouts Wax Balloon again and another white ball flies just under his chin.

It's getting more dangerous by the second! Why is he so stubborn?! Chopper thinks quick, dances to his feet and watches Luffy dance back to avoid another Wax Balloon. Then he knows.

"You have to go help your friend. To cure her."

"Mmm," Luffy frowns harder. "No way!"

"Wax Balloon!"

"What do you mean, no way?!" Chopper snaps. How could he even say something like that.

"It's fine! She'll be okay for a little longer! She promised to hang on!"

"Wax Balloon!"

"What people can promise and what they can do are two different-"

"Wax Balloon!"

"Things! It's time sensitive, damnit!"

"Then come with me!"

"Growf!"

"Wax Balloon!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Growf, growf!"

"Stay still, you bastards! WAX—!"

"Knock it off already!" he roars at the same time as Luffy and their fists crash into his face, side by side. The man is knocked back, flying through the air in an almost acrobatic arc, before hitting the ground head first and crumpling in a heap. Chopper glowers at the guy, fist clenched, breathing hard.

Then realizes.

"Oh no! We hit him!"

"So what?" Luffy says. "He was a jerk."

"Yeah but, he's really strong!" Chopper says, grabbing onto the side of Luffy's shirt. "He can break ceramics with his lips!"

"So what?" Luffy says. "I can break a rock with my fist." He clenches his fist hard. There's a crumbling cracking sound and when he opens it again, the pill bottle has been crushed neatly in two, with a scattering of granite in his palm.

"Oooooh," Chopper says applauding along with Lapu.

Then another shock:

"OH NO YOU BROKE THE ANTIDOTE!"

"OH NO I BROKE THE ANTIDOTE! QUICK! FIX IT, FIX IT!" Luffy thrusts his hand out at him and Chopper grabs his hand to pull it down and closer, trying to figure out just what to do, his mind whirring with crashing thoughts and panic.

'It's a rock!' Karoo says suddenly, seeming startled.

"It's a rock?" Chopper echoes.

"It is a rock…" Luffy says. Lapu lowers Luffy's hand even further with a giant paw so she can peer at it. They stare at it for a moment. A wind blows through the leaves.

"Why the hell is it a rock?!'" he and Karoo shout, swatting the air with their hands, while Lapu adds in an annoyed. "Growwwf!"

"What a weird antidote!" Luffy says with a slight laugh. "Can you fix it, though?"

"It's not the antidote. They lied," Chopper says somberly. If he had fallen for it then Luffy's friend really would have died. He looks at Golden Week over his shoulder. She watches him blank as ever. He's not mad at her for lying even if the trick would have cost the girl her life. People like this always lie.

But the fact is, it's his fault to begin with. He went off to find the antidote without even knowing what it looked like, or what any of the contents were so he could potentially sniff it out. Even if they are liars, he is a doctor, or wants to be, and can't afford to be tricked by medicine.

"Oi! Give us the real antidote! Or I'll send you flying," Luffy snaps, punching his fist into his palm. Lapu mimics him, baring her teeth. Ah! Wait! What is Lapu doing here?! Chopper wants to give her a shove and tell her to go home, but he's not sure she can make it and he doesn't want anyone going after her where she can't be protected. He clenches his hands into fists.

"Okay. You've convinced me," says Goldenweek, in her flat voice, holding out a closed fist. "But you have to come here and get it."

"Eh? Really? Thanks!" Luffy says, starting forward, but Chopper throws a hand out to stop him.

"No," Chopper says. "She's lying. Don't trust her whatever she says." He looks up at Luffy. "Let me find the antidote for you." He doesn't know how he can, but he'll figure it out as he goes. "Can you look after Lapu? She's very fierce but she's just a baby." Since he doesn't know if he can focus on looking for the antidote if he's worried about her.

"You bet," Luffy says with a strong grin that Chopper really likes. It looks really brave. Chopper wishes he could do that too, but he just can't pull his mouth out of a frown.

'They're coming,' Karoo says in a too afraid to be afraid voice. Luffy nods and shifts into a fighting pose

"Who?" Chopper asks, since now he hears the sound of tires crunching along the gravel road, faint still, but drawing nearer.

"Your funeral procession," 'W' says in a creaky voice and Chopper glances over his shoulder to see the man getting to his feet, nose bent and weird ponytail limp and bedraggled. "You'll regret that punch."

He won't regret it, Chopper decides. No matter what happens from here on out. But now there are two enemies up and more coming. They need to get the antidote and get out of here quick before it's too late. But where could it be? Did he search the van thoroughly enough? Can he get it out of Goldenweek or 'W' somehow?

He sees a flicker of movement where Goldenweek was standing, but when he looks over finds she hasn't changed position from where she was before.

"And by the way... Wax Balloon!"

Oh crap! He'd forgotten about those! Luffy turns as Chopper does and time seems to slow as Chopper realizes he's going to trip over the lump of wax in the grass a second before he does. Something explodes in Luffy's face with a puff of smoke. Chopper instinctively ducks away from it, coughing, and when he looks up his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Aahh! Luffy!

A ball of wax has almost completely surrounded Luffy's head, making him look like a bizarre gumball machine. He staggers, clutching the ball, blunt fingernails scraping little curls of wax but not enough to make a dent.

"Let me help! Bend down!" Chopper cries. Luffy staggers back, bending his head. Chopper grabs the waxy ball and Karoo digs at it with his claws and Lapu scratches with hers, but the wax seems solid all the way through.

"You might as well count him dead," 'W' says. "Same for all who try to stand up to the stunning intellect of Baroque Works."

There is something strange about the way he is speaking. Chopper notices it even as he pulls as hard as he can. 'W' is too still and his voice seems to be coming from elsewhere. The trees seem still too. Something is wrong. And that car is coming closer. Chopper tries not to think about it as he resumes tugging on Luffy's wax head.

"Have you ever seen someone suffocate? It's a painful process," 'W' says, his voice still with that same muffled distant quality. "Even now, his lungs are starting to collapse as he claws for air, which he'll never have again. But don't worry, I'll let you see the mold after he dies and you'll come to understand the exquisite agony of my Wax Art."

Lapu scratches harder and harder, one of her claws snapping at the tip. She lets out an angry scratchy roar full of pain and then turns and charges 'W' before Chopper can stop her.

"No wait!" he cries.

But it's too late. She pounces 'W', and somehow the trees and grass and sky bend with him. It's canvas, Chopper realizes with a start. A painted screen! Lapu lands hard, the canvas coming with her. There is a snap and a whizz of rope and suddenly Lapu is swinging from a steel net ten feet off the ground. She shrieks again and he can see her wriggling inside the canvas, tearing at it with her claws and trying to get out.

'This is terrible!' Karoo quacks, flapping his wings in panic. 'I'll go for help!'

"No, don't!" Chopper calls, but it's too late. Karoo is already off, flapping above the treeline. Chopper wishes he could drag him back. He can't go for help! There is no one to help! Mr. Dalton is too injured and so is Sanji and he can't drag Doctorine into this!

"That looks like one of the royal messenger ducks," Goldenweek says, her voice floaty too.

"Why didn't you say so before?!" 'W' snaps. Chopper hears footsteps to his left and shifts to see 'W' emerging from behind another draped canvas to scowl upward. How many canvases are there!? It's hard to tell! There seem to be woods all around them now! No. He can't focus on that. He can't care about it. He has to get Luffy free! He tugs harder and Luffy pulls back, fingers going white from the strain and slides a little as his sandal slips on the grass.

Chopper's heart sinks as he hears the car coming right into the campground, the engine rattling off. He has a faint hope it might be someone who is on their side. As much as he doesn't want Doctorine involved, they could use a rifle right about now. But as he glances over his shoulder he sees the same guys that shot at them a few nights ago get out of the dented black car. There are five of them, bandaged up improperly and looking unhappy. One of them is carrying what looks like a gun in a holster at his hip.

Ahh! They have him surrounded! What can he do?! What can he do?! Chopper tugs the wax hard, half tempted to grab Luffy and run toward the woods and to freedom. But they'll never make it that far. Not with this many guys. His only hope is to either get it off or break it but how can he do that?!

Chopper stops pulling for a second, trying to think, but his thoughts are slippery as goldfish..

"You want us to go after the bird, boss?" says one of the men.

"No, we'll worry about it later later." 'W' says. "And as for you!" W stares straight at him and Chopper flinches. "You can't hope to escape so you might as well give up while I'm feeling magnanimous." As he speaks, he reaches into the belt pouch and pulls out one of those white balls.

Behind him the men come to a stop, but they are close, maybe ten or so feet away, and Chopper can smell their sweat. Goldenweek hasn't moved yet but that doesn't mean she won't soon!

Ahh! He's going to die! They're all going to die! He tugs at the wax ball frantically.

"Come on! Get off! Get off, get off, _get off_!" he cries.

"I see," 'W' says. "Have it your way. Wax Ball!"

"Oh no!" Chopper shrieks. A strong hand wraps around his wrist, making him jump and he has only a second to realize it's Luffy's hand before he's flung away, the white ball whizzing just past his nose to crash into the ground in front of the bad guys who yelp and jump back to avoid it.

"Hey! Watch it, boss!" one of them snaps.

"_You_ watch it!'" W growls.

Chopper lands hard on the grass, rolling a bit before hitting the side of the latticework table. He hugs the stem of the table, wishing he could hide behind it. Wishing that there was Doctorine there with her gun or for Mr. Dalton to come raging into the clearing as a bull and knock them all aside. Or even for Luffy to heroically tear off the wax and punch them all down. But none of that happens. Instead Luffy staggers once more and starts to sag. He's really going to die if nothing happens!

But what can Chopper even do?! He's surrounded and outgunned and everything!

Except...Doctor Hiriluk had been too. Chopper can still see it vividly, him standing under the blazing spotlights as bullets sang around him, alone and vulnerable with only smoke bombs to lob and distract them. He had saved a lot of people that way.

Chopper didn't have Doctor Hiriluk's strength or wisdom or smoke bombs, but he could at least have Doctor Hiriluk's courage. He can't take on all those guys himself maybe. But Luffy can. And more importantly, Luffy needs help. No matter what else happens, Chopper can't let him die.

He takes a precious second to steel himself, then shifts into reindeer form, probably the fastest he's ever done in his life. Then he charges out from under the table and knocking it to the ground with a loud clang in the process.

"Where the hell did that come from?" one of the men yelps and even W hesitates which gives Chopper just the window he needs.

He pushes Luffy down on the ground with as gentle a headbutt he can manage, rears up and then slams his front hooves against the wax ball, using his full weight. He can feel the ball give a little. So he does it a second time. A third. A crack seams through the middle of the ball.

"Damnit! Wax balloon!" W snaps.

Chopper twists out of the way at the last minute, pivoting on front hooves and delivering a final back kick to the wax ball before another wax balloon comes hurtling toward him and he bounds for the direction of the trees. Hopefully that'll be enough to let Luffy breathe at least! For now Chopper's going to circle around through the woods and try to get behind them.

Except as he approaches the woods, he can suddenly smell paint. Chopper jams to a stop, hooves digging furrows in the earth.

Oh no! Not another one! Where is the real forest? He glances around, trying to figure out what is real and what isn't.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" W snaps.

The men start as if shocked out of their surprise and begin to boil to life. But one of them holds out an arm, and pulls the gun out of a holster at his side.

"Hold it! I've got a clear shot!"

Chopper jumps to the side just as there's a pop of air and something thuds to the ground where he was. He has only a second to see the fluffy end of the dart before the guy raises the tranquilizer gun again.

Chopper yelps and dives away from it, though the dart is closer this time, scraping some keratin from his hoof in a black sliver. He can't keep running like this!

Then he sees W out of the corner of his eye and gets an idea. Chopper swerves again, lowers his head and charges him, moving in a zig zag pattern to keep out of the dart's path. W's face pales and he backs up, digging in his bag with one hand while holding the other palm up.

"W-Wait!"

Another dart whistles through the air, missing him narrowly.

"Stop shooting, idiots!" W howls and in that moment Chopper takes a leap, slamming into his chest head first and feeling the hat crumple. His heart jolts but he shakes it away because there is no time.

W falls to the ground, skidding a few feet and Chopper dances away from him so he won't trample him and then comes back and puts a hoof on the center of his chest with enough pressure so that getting up won't be easy.

The man with the gun starts to reload and Chopper glances at them.

"If you try to shoot me I'll crush his ribcage," Chopper tells them in as even a voice as he can. Though even as he says it, he's not sure he can. He knows what bone fragments can do. Puncture a lung. Pierce a heart. Chopper's not sure if he can kill him but he can crack a few ribs at least.

The men are staring at him wide-eyed as if they believe his threat. They must care for W a lot if they don't want him to get hurt. A feeling almost like shame creeps over him.

"It talked!" one of the men says, sounding dumbfounded and the shame feeling vanishes a little.

"Of course it talked, dumbass! It's a zoan!" says the gun guy, but even he is sweating. They are afraid of him. Chopper's not sure what to make of it but a part of him wants them to be afraid of him. Let _them_ be scared and shaking for once.

W squirms and Chopper applies more pressure with his hoof, a threat. It feels good and bad at once. He doesn't want to hurt him permanently. Or anyone. But he feels like he can. And it's a good feeling somehow. The thought makes him shudder.

"You won't crush anyone," Goldenweek says in her flat voice. Chopper looks up and flinches to see she's holding a rifle pointing straight at him. But ahh! There's another Goldenweek right beside her, holding a rifle as well! And the one who had been standing there watching the whole thing hasn't moved! How many Goldenweeks are there?!

Chopper feels dizzy just trying to take it all in! He wants to bolt. Every instinct in him is telling him to run for safety. But he swallows and remains where he is, quivering slightly. S-She won't shoot him. They want him alive, right?

And… and maybe...maybe the rifle isn't even real.

"Hurry it up!" 'W' gasps and he wriggles again. Chopper looks down just in time to see one of his hands creeping for the pouch and carefully steps on it with a back hoof, pinning it to the ground, but lightly so as to not crush any of the bones in his wrist. Only now he's kind of unbalanced.

"How about this?" Goldenweek says, and when he looks up again he finds both of them pointing their rifles where Lapu is hanging. She's managed to get her head out of the canvas, but looks exhausted, head resting against the net and ears all the way back. She squeaks when she notices the weapon and curls into a ball. Is it a real gun? Is it fake? One look at Lapu's shivering form and Chopper knows he can't risk it. He moves his hoof from W's wrist, then his chest and backs away slowly. The man smirks before bringing his hand up.

"Wax collar!"

What?

The man's hand smacks into his neck and Chopper sneezes at the sudden burst of white smoke which brings tears to his eyes. When he can see again he can just see it and feel the weight of it around his neck, the wax clinging to his fur. But he can definitely see the chain leading from it to W's hands.

Chopper rears and pulls, trying to get away from it. He can't be caught again! He won't go back there again! Not to that place!

"Let go! Let me go!" he howls and can feel the chain start to loosen. If only he can-

"Shoot him!" W snaps. There is another pop of air just as he rears and the dart buries itself into one of the wax links. Suddenly there is a large clang and Lapu screeches in fright. Chopper looks just in time to see something drop from the net to the ground but there's not time to see what it is as his attention is drawn once more to the rifle in her hands.

"Don't make me," Goldenweek says. One of them. And this time he sees her mouth move. The other two stand as they are. Unblinking. They must not be real. Or they are really good at being still.

Above, Lapu whimpers, clutching at her face. Chopper can smell blood, but it's the sharp faint smell of a tiny scratch and not the deep alarming smell of a bigger wound. Still he settles a little, sides heaving. He is just about to bow his head when he sees Luffy coming up behind the Goldenweeks. His face is red, just starting to bruise and there are wax lumps clinging to his hair but his eyes are like stone.

Chopper frantically tries to figure out a way to warn him where the real one is. But strangely, Luffy seems to know just which one it is. In a fluid movement, like a dream, he steps up behind Goldenweek, takes the rifle from her, and snaps it in half over his knee. There is the sharp sweet smell of pine. Goldenweek looks at him over her shoulder, the red spots standing out vivid against her paling face. Then without another word she turns and bolts into the forest.

"What the—" W says.

"Ah shit! It's that kid again!" one of the men says. "Shoot him! Make sure you hit him this time!"

"Don't get hit! Luffy!" Chopper calls. Luffy dodges back from a dart that lands between his feet and bolts into the wood himself. Chopper realizes it's his chance and yanks himself free of W's loosened grip before charging after him, following him into the safety of the forest.

"Hey stop!" Luffy says. Chopper skids to a stop and finds Luffy behind some weird white screen that reminds him of a movie theater that is hanging from a row of trees. It takes Chopper a moment to realize it's the reverse side of a painted screen.

He follows Luffy behind it, still nervous, muscles twitching a little and watches as Luffy grabs the chain where it's attached to the collar and _pulls_. His muscles strain and a vein pushes up under the skin but finally the wax pulls away with a snap.

"How did you get away?" Chopper says breathlessly, feeling already like a weight has been lifted.

"I rolled under the van," Luffy says with a grin. "Like a said, I'm like a gorilla." And he pounds his chest. Chopper blinks at him. He still doesn't get it. But now is not the time. He can hear one of the men telling the others to spread out and W snaps:

"Find them!"

They're still in trouble. Lapu starts to cry as if realizing she's alone, long bellowing baby lapin sounds that sound across the forest. Chopper wants to show himself so that she'll know she hasn't been left behind, but he knows he can't right now. Also he still doesn't have the antidote.

"You can't get hit by that," Chopper whispers. "I think it's the same stuff your friend got hit by."

"Gotcha," Luffy says, lifting the chain and pulling out the dart that had lodged in it. "If only I could get more of this stuff."

That stuff? Oh, he must mean the wax. Chopper isn't really sure. But then he remembers something.

"Oh! There's a sad wax guy in the van…!" Except… "He might be a little hard to get to… But… But I can cause a distraction."

"What if you get hit with one of these things?" Luffy asks, frowning. Chopper thinks.

"It'll be okay, I think. I'm a zoan so it might take a while to do anything."

"Alright," Luffy says, that grin back and bigger than ever. He grips the screen. "Let's go!" And tears it down in one solid move. For a moment Chopper is left blinking in the light and bad guys who are left, staring at him as if also surprised.

There's no time for much shock. Chopper charges forward, this time aiming for the latticework table. He crashes into it, flipping it up in the air and toward the men making them scramble. There is a shot and Chopper leaps away but feels a flash of pain across his ankle. It doesn't matter, he tells himself. It'll be okay.

He bucks and leaps and listens for the sound of 'wax balloon', then startles when he hears a loud clang. Luffy has thrown open the back of the van.

"You!" says a voice from within.

"Oh it's you," Luffy says with a look of irritation. "I'm gonna borrow you."

"What?"

Chopper watches dumbfounded as he pulls the blue clown guy out of the van and sets him on his feet. He looks like he's in some kind of brightly colored Egyptian sarcophagus. The men look kind of dumbfounded too as Luffy turns the blue clown guy around so he's facing the men, steps behind him and then, gripping him from both sides, lifts him up and charges.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the blue clown guy screams. The men seem to get a better idea. The first one fires frantically while the two others look like they are going to attack him from the side. Chopper sees the gleam of a knife in one of their hands.

"Luffy!" he cries, trying to get at him only to trip on one of the overturned chairs. Luffy glances to the side before lifting the blue clown guy up even further, tossing him at the gun guy so the clown hits him face first with his feet and they both go down. Then he grabs the knife guy by the wrist and pivots, throwing him at his companion who dodges and comes at him with brass knuckles flashing.

Chopper wants to help, but his back leg starts shaking as if it wants to give out on him and a weird kind of weariness pulls at him. It doesn't take a moment for Chopper to realize why. The dart… It had grazed him. It is really potent stuff.

He has to find the antidote. He's not sure if these guys have it on them or not and it will be hard to tell once they are unconscious. He can ask W, but the man will probably lie again. Unless….

Chopper gives Luffy's fight one more concerned look as he seems to be taking on two guys now. A third guy comes crashing in from the forest to attack. But Luffy can handle this. He said he could. So Chopper bows his head and decides to trust him before raising his head to the sky and sniffing out W.

The scent isn't hard to find. Chopper creeps out of sight and shifts back into human, stifling the yelp as the wax collar drops heavily onto his collarbone. He swallows, shakes his head, and gets himself back on the trail. The scent leads him behind one of the other backdrops. W's back is to him as he watches the fight which he can see clearly, his hand in his pouch with a wax ball clutched just on his fingertips.

Chopper steels himself and sneaks up right behind him as best he can with his leg shaking. He rattles a nearby bush and W starts to turn so Chopper acts quickly, lifting the back of his shirt and jabbing at a nerve, just like he's seen Doctorine do countless times.

"What—" W says.

"I've poked you with your own needle," Chopper says with a steady doctor voice. "If you want to survive, you better show me where the antidote is."

"I wasn't born yesterday," W says, but his voice seems shaky. "Besides which I'm smarter than you, peabrain. What makes you think I'd believe—"

"Your legs are numb, aren't they?"

There is a pause and then a curse. W's hand clutches around the ball but Chopper pokes it hard before jerking his hand back as the balloon explodes, sending wax up W's hand. W curses again and Chopper uses the moment to yank the bag from his belt so he can't use it again, tossing it deeper into the woods.

"Come on," he says, giving the shaky legged man another poke. W limps into the clearing just as Luffy bashes two of the men's heads together with a resounding crack and leaves them to fall limp on top of the now unconscious clown guy.

Luffy turns toward them and raises his fists.

"Hold on, you imbecile!" W snaps, holding up his hands.

"He's going to help," Chopper says, warily. Luffy lowers his fists but doesn't take his eyes from W as he staggers toward the gun guy, falling to his knees and reaching a sweaty shaking hand toward the belt pouch. There are two hypodermics in there with amber liquid.

Chopper grabs W's hand and makes him let them go with a pressure poke to the wrist.

"Hey!" W says.

"I was lying. You're okay," Chopper says, holding the vials to him and stumbling back before landing on his butt, the numb feeling starting to spread to his hip. W scowls and starts to go after him but Luffy grabs him by the scruff of the neck and chucks him behind them. The W guy hits the dented black car and stills.

Chopper nods, shaking a little, and inspects the scratch on his ankle though he has to part the hair to do so. It doesn't look bad but a few spots are starting to form… He uncaps the needle and depresses the top a bit until the amber liquid beads on the tip.

If he's wrong it could go very badly.

But he's pretty sure he's right. He swallows and dabs the liquid along the open cut. There is a kind of burning sensation but so far so good, so he dabs a little more.

He can hear a sort of pounding now, trembling faintly along the ground. For a minute he thinks it might be his heart but then Lapu growfs happily and he realizes the Lapin are coming.

More importantly sensation is starting to return to his leg! And the spots fade as the antidote kicks in. He's done it! He really has!

"I found it!" Chopper says, capping the antidote carefully before leaping up in the air. "I found it! I found it!"

"You did?! Really?!" Luffy says grinning brightly.

"Yeah!"

"Yahoo! You found it!" he cries, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yahoo I found it!" Chopper says. He feels like he wants to dance and so he does. He did it! Luffy's friend will be okay now! Everyone will be okay! No one died! Because he did it! He did!

"Let's have a big party!" Luffy cheers.

"Yeah, lets!" Chopper says, heart pounding even louder then the lapin brigade that is crashing through the bush toward them.

"I wouldn't celebrate too early," W says and Chopper blinks to find him holding the gun guy's tranquilizer gun. His legs are shaking and his hand too, the other one still trapped in wax at his side.

"I don't care, I'll bring you in dead if I have to." Sweat dabbles his upper lip. Just then the Lapin crash into the clearing. W pales and seems to wilt.

Fufu calmly comes over to him and pulls himself up to his full height, towering nine feet not even counting the ears. W turns toward them, lifting the gun and firing it. A shudder goes through the giant lapin but otherwise he doesn't flinch. Instead he scoops up W by the neck and calmly pops him on the head with a closed fist.

W goes limp.

Fufu shudders again then tips forward like a great white tree, smashing onto the ground face first with only W to break his fall.

"Ahh! Bunny guy!" Luffy says.

Lapu squeaks in distress from her net and the other lapin surge forward in concern. Chopper rushes over and checks Fufu's pulse and then his eyes. It's just as he thought. With a sigh he rests back on his haunches.

"It's fine," he says, patting Fufu's head. "Lapin aren't zoan exactly but it's just like a sedative to him. He'll wake up in a few hours maybe."

Everyone relaxes and Chopper flops on the ground, letting out a long breath, feeling exhausted yet happy. There is the tap of sandals on the ground and Luffy crouches down beside him, grinning.

"We make a great team, huh?" he says, holding up his fist. Eh?! Is this really a fist bump? Chopper has seen them but has never done it himself. He covers his mouth to hide a giddy giggle and then bumps his fist against Luffy's.

Ah! So cool!

He is part of a team and with a fistbump too! He wants to flop back in the grass with his arms outspread and roll around as the happy feeling blooms in his stomach. He isn't even worried when he hears people jogging up the gravel road, instead standing and getting into a fighting position as the lapin's ears raise.

It isn't anyone scary, though, but Doctorine and Sanji, Karoo circling above them warily but then letting out a relieved 'kweh'. The two stop and Doctorine takes in the scene wide eyed before propping the rifle back on her shoulder.

"Well look at this mess you've made," she says, sounding almost cheerful. "Is it always like this with you around?"

"You don't know the shitty half of it," Sanji says with a tight smile even as he lights the cigarette. "Did you get what you came for?"

"Chopper did," Luffy says. "He was great!"

"Aw, not that great!" Chopper says, laughing and kicking the ground, his cheeks reddening as he hides his hands behind his head. "Shut up, asshole. Hee hee hee."

"Be that as it may we have a lot of work…" Doctorine trails off as she looks down at him. He blinks, wondering suddenly if she's angry with him. He shores himself up determined to be brave even if she snaps. But she just kneels down, setting the rifle on the ground and pulling a scalpel out of seemingly nowhere. A few of Chopper's back hairs raise as the point glints in the light.

"Ahh! Old hag! Don't skin him!" Luffy says.

"I should," Doctorine says. "I don't have patience for brats who don't do as they're told."

He would do it again. Again and again if he had to.

"I wanted to help the girl," he says in as even a voice as he can manage.

"And you managed it," Doctorine says, but the tone of her voice doesn't make it sound like it's a good thing. "And now they know where you are." She lifts the wax collar with one finger and cuts through it in one fluid motion.

That's true… It's all true but still… Still…! It feels right! They had fought! They had won! It had been hard but they had done it!

"Anyway me and blondy over here will take care of the mess," Doctorine says, rising and shouldering the rifle once more. "You go and take care of your patient."

"Okay," Chopper says.

"You can go with him," she tells Luffy. "There may be more goons around and that antidote is as precious as life."

"Understood!" Luffy says with something almost like a salute. Chopper is glad that Luffy is coming with him. It makes him feel a little warmer and safer and happier. He casts one more look at Doctorine but she's already nudging the downed bad guys with her toe, checking their responses.

Chopper wants to say something to her, though he's not sure what. Something to make her forgive him maybe but… But nevermind. He's not sorry about what he did. Luffy is watching him curiously, waiting on him. Chopper straightens his shoulders and takes a moment to put the antidote in his backpack, making sure it's secure and not likely to break before shouldering it, lifting his head .

"Let's go," he says and starts walking. Luffy falls into step by his side, hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. Chopper is glad they were a team. Even for a short while. Just thinking about it makes him feel proud. Like he can take on anything. Maybe even Doctorine one day… But he won't think about that part now. He has a patient to treat.

* * *

><p>Chopper is beyond exhausted. It's night. Late. The frogs are singing their songs. The fireflies are flickering through the grasses and trees. He wants nothing more than to curl in his bed and sleep there until next afternoon. But the girl… Luffy's friend… Nami is still in it right now and he has to monitor her condition.<p>

Which he has been doing. He's been vigilant about it. But her progress is slow. The spots have almost completely faded and her coloring is a bit flushed due to the low fever, but she's getting better. Doctorine says it'll take a couple weeks for her to get completely back on her feet because the drug was in her system so long. More if they travel, and they don't have a choice about that.

He dabs the cool cloth against her head again then checks her pulse. She is holding steady. Maybe soon she'll wake up and then he can crawl in the closet nest that he and Lapu had made… whenever that was. Chopper yawns so widely he swears hears his jaw crack, then once more looks out the window.

There is just enough moonlight seeping through the trees so he can see Fufu flopped out on the front lawn, looking like a lump of snow, Lapu curled on his arm. The other lapin are arranged near their leader, like equaly lumpy snowmen.

But what really draws his attention is the three van, parked in the driveway. That's how they'd gotten Fufu here in the first place. He is a pretty big lapin after all. Though not so big that Luffy couldn't handle it. Chopper's eyes had nearly fallen out of his head as Luffy had pulled Fufu from the van, almost supporting him completely before laying him gently on the grass.

He is so strong!

Right now, Luffy is lying on his belly on top of the van with Karoo, watching with interest as Sanji, between fits and starts and clutching his ribs, makes a bed in the back for Nami. The van is the easiest way to go unnoticed for a time. It might be the only thing they can use, especially since Mr. Dalton's car is completely totaled.

And by tomorrow they will be gone.

And he'll probably never see them again.

Chopper isn't sure how he feels about this, but some strange emotion sits coiled in the center of his chest. It's almost like when he's gone for a while without eating or drinking.

Maybe he just needs sleep.

He moves his gaze from them to the lapin, and feels another tug. Tomorrow the lapin will be gone too. He wants to believe they will have changed their minds since then, but he doubts they will. Even now they are nervous. Chopper can get it. Right now the bad guys except for Goldenweek are tied up in the woods. But that won't last long.

From the living room, there is a creaky sigh as Mr. Dalton adjusts his weight on the couch. Probably watching the door and waiting for Doctorine to return from patrolling. Chopper tilts his head toward the sound. He'll be gone soon too. He'd said as much. He plans to go in the opposite direction to throw the bad guys off the trail. Chopper is used to his leaving, but wishes he would wait until he wasn't quite so banged up.

Nami shifts and Chopper turns his attention toward her but she's gone still again. He kicks his feet and then takes the hat from his head to look at it. It's dented in. Squashed. Not badly, but bad enough. He doesn't regret this either. Not much. But he wishes things would stop getting squashed or bruised or shot at or broken.

Chopper sighs and then yawns again, just in time for Mr. Dalton to come thump-bumping to the doorway. Filling the doorway. He's so big, if he wants to come in, he has to do so sideways. Chopper wants to be that big one day. To have broad shoulders and lots of firm muscles. Maybe it comes with being a bull though.

"I can take over if you want," Mr. Dalton tells him with a small smile. Chopper shakes his head and straightens, trying to wake himself up as best he can and shoves his hat on his head. Coffee will just make him manic right now so he has to try his best on his own.

"I'm okay." She is his patient and his responsibility. Mr. Dalton breathes a laugh.

"You've got her stubbornness down anyway." He slowly lowers himself into a nearby chair, wincing a little as he rests his leg on the bed. There's quiet for a moment as he folds his big hands over his stomach. The clock ticks. Luffy raises his voice outside. Chopper can't make out his words exactly but he sounds excited. He'd almost rather be out there.

"It's been pretty scary, hasn't it?" Mr. Dalton says. "But don't worry. Soon it'll all be over."

"What will?" says a soft, unfamiliar voice and Chopper nearly falls out of his own chair as he realizes Nami is awake! She looks good too! Her eyes are still glazed but they are focused on him!

"Um um… nothing," Chopper says, flustered, not even sure how to answer her question just yet. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've just been mowed down by a mac truck," Nami says, a faint smile on her mouth. "But I'll survive." Her brow furrows and she looks around. "And Luffy? Sanji?"

Oh, right!

"Outside! I'll get them!"

Chopper scrambles to the window and throws it open; calling out across the night: "She's awake!"

Luffy woops and rolls off the van. Sanji pops out of the back of it and suddenly Chopper has to scrabble madly back to the bed as they charge the window and both try to come through it at the same time, getting stuck cheek to cheek in the casement.

"Hey! You're awake!" Luffy says gleefully. "You're gonna be okay now right? Hey I found something really cool you're gonna like!"

"Nami-swan! I was so worried!" Sanji cries at the same time. "Let me serve you with my whole shitty heart until you recove— Oi! Move it!" He pushes at Luffy's cheek.

"You move it! I wanna get in!" Luffy snaps. They struggle a bit and there's a muffled kweh before Karoo appears above their heads, squirming to get in himself and making the tangle even worse. Chopper's mouth twitches upward. He's not sure whether he's supposed to laugh at this or not.

He debates on helping out but then Luffy squeezes another hand through and pushing on the wall and Sanji's face, and pops into the room at a tumble. Sanji falls in after him while Karoo flaps wildly, his sudden perch gone. Chopper catches the duck before he crashes, torn between laughing and being worried over Sanji's ribs.

"You guys are so damn noisy," Nami says, but she sounds happy. "Anyway, let's go. We've already wasted enough time…" she stirs as if trying to get up and her brows furrow as if she's in pain.

"I wouldn't just yet," Mr. Dalton says gravely, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There are plans to leave in the morning and you need your rest."

"But…"

"It's probably better to rest tonight," Sanji says, giving her a warm smile as he leans on the wall next to the window, hands in his pockets. "It's a long shitty way to Vegas."

"Yeah and we still gotta fix up the van," Luffy says. "I wanna get a hammock still."

"We're not getting a shitty hammock," Sanji snaps. "I told you we don't have time to look for one and no place to put it shitty up."

"Still I want one," Luffy says, putting a hand on his hip and jabbing the finger of the other in Nami's direction. "Nami! Buy me one!"

A heel drop sends Luffy smashing face first to the floor before Sanji pulls him up by the back of his collar.

"Apologize, you idiot. She just woke up!"

"Sowwy," Luffy says through swollen lips.

"Oh but… Hammocks aren't hard to make," Chopper says. "You can make one out of sheets!" He had never made one himself, but he'd seen it on TV once and it didn't look difficult.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy says, popping his fist into his hand. "Come on! Help me make one."

Luffy turns back toward the window.

"Luffy…" Nami says. He turns back toward her and she smiles up at him, lifting the straw hat though her wrist trembles. Luffy grins and bows his head so she can put it on. Chopper can't help but smile. There's something great about that. Something really heartwarming. He doesn't know what it is but it's kind of a nostalgic feeling.

"Don't go far," she murmurs.

"Gotcha!" he says then clambers out the window. Chopper wants to follow him. He really does. But… He casts an anxious look at Nami, wondering if he can really leave her. She waves her hand in a little shooing motion before letting it fall to her side.

Chopper just barely keeps the woop inside and goes to climb out the window himself. It's not as easy as Luffy makes it look and he falls out the other side onto the soft grass.

From the room, Nami says:

"What are the plans?"

And Chopper is kind of curious but Luffy is already at the van so Chopper hurries to catch up with him, not wanting to miss a minute of this hammock making business.

By the time he gets to the van, Luffy already has a handful of sheets. But it's evident there's no space to hang it up in there— at least not so it'll be a proper hammock— and instead he roams with Luffy until he sees two perfect trees just off the front lawn and the lapin sprawl. In no time, Luffy has knotted the sheets between the trees and hopped in.

It takes a bit more effort for Chopper to get in and he has to flail a little before Luffy tugs him with one strong hand and Chopper crashes into him, sending the hammock swaying. Luffy sucks in a breath like Chopper knocked a bruise or something, but in the next second is 'shishishi' ing.

"Shi shi shi," Chopper repeats. That's such a cool laugh. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," Luffy says, stretching his arms over his head. "It's just a great night."

Yeah. It is. It's nice to lie here and look at the star speckled sky and the moonlight dancing off tree leaves. It's even nicer to be squished beside Luffy, who is a little too warm, but he's _there_ and Chopper loves his 'there'ness. He wants to be with that thereness as long as he can, because soon he won't have it anymore.

"Hey, Luffy," he says after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you gonna go after this?"

"We're gonna go kick Crocodile's ass."

"Crocodile?" Chopper echoes, already feeling almost sorry for his ass if Luffy's going to be the one kicking it. "Is he a zoan?"

"Dunno," Luffy says.

"Why?"

"So Vivi can be happy."

"Oh." That must be another of Luffy's friends. He sure has a lot of them. The hammock stops swinging and Luffy flops a leg out of it to push against the ground, setting them in motion again.

"Where are you gonna go after that?"

"Dunno," Luffy says, then grins widely. "On an adventure."

"An adventure!" Wow! That's so cool! Chopper sits up, to excited to lay down. "What kind of adventure?! Where are you going to go?!"

"Anywhere we want!"

"Woah! Like—! Like—! To secret caves or…or weird mountains or… or… spooky houses?"

"Shishishi sure! All of those!" Luffy sits up too, straddling the hammock and grinning at him, eyes gleaming. "Wanna come?"

"Me?!" Chopper squeaks, nearly falling off the hammock. Luffy wants him to come and do all those exciting things with him? To go adventuring and caving and spooky housing?!

"Yeah!"

And Chopper wants to go. He really does! He wants to see that big wide world and all those cool places. He can imagine himself visiting like all those tourists do with a camera in his backpack. And getting into adventures like exploring! Or maybe even sword fighting! Or running from scary ghosts and skeletons!

Except… Except well… He knows it can't be that way. Not really. It's never been that way… He's always stayed in the house or the hotel or hid under a blanket. The only times he can ever go out are when he goes to the woods or watches Doctorine from riendeer form at a distance and even that is dangerous during hunting season.

"Um…" He tugs on his hat, pulling it down. "Well I don't know…" He should say no. He should say it. He can't say it. No sounds too final. No sounds like a shutting door. "Because…. Um… I'm… I'm…" He takes a breath. Lets it out. He doesn't want to tell Luffy, but maybe he should, so Luffy can understand. "I'm a zoan."

"Yeah, I know," Luffy says. Chopper nods.

"I know it's hard to believe but- " Wait what?! Chopper nearly falls off the hammock again. "Ehh?! You know?!" Just how smart was this guy?! Luffy laughs.

"You told me, dummy! Plus I saw it too." He leans closer. "It's pretty cool! Are you a deer or something?"

"Um... Um... reindeer..." It's hard to speak. He is flustered all over again and his ears are burning. On one hand, Luffy thinks his reindeer form is cool! But on the other... On the other he ... he really just... "B- but I don't want to be! I'd rather just be human. Just human and normal." And he can't change what he is no matter how hard he wishes...but.. "Please don't tell anyone."

"But it's cool," Luffy says with a frown.

"Th-thanks but... please?"

"Ahh, that's annoying...!" Luffy folds his arms and lays back. "I wanna brag about it!"

"I'll find something else you can brag about, I promise!" Chopper says. He's not sure what he can do that's fantastic or brag worthy, but he can think of something if given enough time, he's sure!

"Nah, you don't have to." He huffs and then sits up again, arms still folded. "But if you ever decide you wanna be a super cool reindeer zoan, tell me so I can brag, okay?"

"Okay," Chopper says. He can live with that. Though he's not sure that day will ever come. Oh... oh and also... he remembers what he was going to say before. "Um... it means that a lot of people are gonna be after me. Like that W guy and other people like that... They wanna take me back..."

"If they try we'll kick their ass!" Luffy says. "I won't let anyone take my nakama from me."

"Na..ka...ma?" Chopper says. What's that? It sounds Japanese. Luffy nods.

"It means my crew."

That was right! He had a crew! And... and what was the other thing?

"You're...going to become the pirate king of the world... right?"

"Yep!"

"Woah..." He blinks, trying even to guess what it might be but it's too big and exciting to even wrap his head around. It seems almost like something from a fairy tale! But if anyone can do it, Chopper is pretty sure Luffy can. Wow. It's all so much. Adventure and excitment and nakama and... pirate kings!

"Do... we have to wear eye patches and stuff?" He's not sure if he wants to do that all the time, but it would be pretty fun to do once in a while!

"Hahaha If you want!"

Chopper nods, taking that in too. It all sounds so fantastic! Almost too fantastic to believe! Chopper almost expects to wake up, or for Luffy to accidentally be speaking to someone behind him. Someone cooler and taller and buffer and humaner.

"And you want me to come?" Chopper asks, looking up at him shyly from under the brim of his hat. "Even if I don't wanna be a zoan and can't fight very well yet?"

"Yep!"

"But... but why?"

Luffy leans forward so their hat brims touch, the straw bending for the felt. Chopper likes the smell of it though and he likes the look in Luffy's eyes and everything about the moment which seems to hang on a breath.

"Cuz you're awesome."

"Ahh! No I'm not, you jerk! Shut up!" Chopper says laughing and blushing as he plants a hand in the center of Luffy's face and shoves himself away. Ahh it is too much to take in! He flails and falls out of the hammock for good this time. It swings wildly as the center of weight shifts and deposits Luffy off the other end. He hits the ground with a grunt and then laughs and Chopper laughs too.

"Let' be pirates!" Luffy crows, punching the air.

"Let' be pirates!" Chopper echoes, doing the same.

"And have adventures!"

"Adventure! Adventure!"

"And eat lots of meat!"

"All the meat!"

"Pirates have adventures and eat lots of meat!" Luffy sings in a fun tune.

"Pirates have adventures and eats lots of meat!" Chopper sings back and then Luffy gets up and begins marching.

"Left right!" he calls.

"Right left!"

"One two!"

"Three four!"

"Let's go have adventures and eat all the meat!" they both sing. Chopper feels like he can march and sing forever! But after a few minutes they are chased back to the hammock by Sanji who is threatening to kick their heads in if they disturb Nami even more. Still, Chopper can't help but giggle as they both fling themselves belly first on the hammock and send it wildly swinging back and forth, the tree shaking leaves down on them.

After a while, though, their giggling fades- and maybe it's due to all the blood rushing to his head but Chopper suddenly remembers something very important!

"Oh, I should go pack!" He slips off the hammock and falls on his butt, then shakes his head to rid it of the dizziness.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," Luffy says. "Just put your stuff in the van and come back."

"Kay!" Chopper says and cheerfully, though staggering a little, makes his way back to the house. Inside is dim and stuffy. Missing the starry sky and the smells and the 'there'ness. Now it's just a stifling 'here'ness. But it won't be a 'here'ness for long. As soon as he has the thought, it makes him a little sad. He feels a little spark of homesickness just under his ribs. But he shakes that away. He hasn't even left yet. He heads toward his room where Mr. Dalton is speaking in a low serious voice.

"He's had a hard life. And I … have a lot of the blame for it."

Chopper swallows a sigh. Who is Mr. Dalton blaming himself for now? He does it so much, Chopper almost thinks he likes it. Anyway he doesn't want to hear it... but he wants to pack... Chopper debates on whether he really wants to go in or not, then notices the light under the door of the apothecary room. A faint rattling of papers means that Doctorine has returned. Chopper hesitates, he really should tell her about this. He can't just go away without saying some kind of goodbye. But she's not going to be happy about it. Maybe he can just wace to her from the back of the van? Even as Chopper thinks this, he knows that thought is beneath him. If hes' going to go with Luffy, he's going to have to be stronger than that... and Doctorine deserves better.

He raises his shoulders, and pushes open the door to the apothecary room. This room is even dimmer. The only lights come from the single desk lamp and the whitish-blue glow of the photocopier, whining and whirring in an effort to duplicate the papers that Doctorine is feeding it. He's a little surprised because usually she doesn't like to mess with the big bulky thing unless absolutely necessary. It's probably fine that she's going to have to leave it behind when they...when she moves.

He tries not to think about that and goes to help, at first trying to hand her papers in secret. She gives him a glance, pinning him like a fly to a coarkboard and he can't help but flinch a little. She's still very mad. But she takes those papers from him and hands him a fresh stack, still hot from the photocopier. Chopper carefully hole punches them and puts them in the binder he assumes she's using.

As he looks at the papers, he recognizes Doctor Hiriluk's writing right off the bat. This one has the recipie for the sakura water on it and he wonders why Doctorine is copying it, but then figures it's because it's important to have copies. He tries to take some comfort in that familiar handwriting, but in the end can only be a little sad about that too.

The copying and sorting goes on. She says nothing. Nor does he. And for a little while it's just him putting holes in papers and slipping them into the binder, occasionally brushing the leftover paper circles into the trash bin. He needs to say something. He needs to somehow tell her. But now that he's in the room with her, he wonders if going off with Luffy is really such a good idea. He wants to! He really does. It'll be fun and exciting and he will actually get to see things for once and do things! But he's been with Doctorine a while now and he owes her a lot- and while he's not sure she'd be lonely without him, she'd probably miss having a hand in medication making and filing.

On the other hand, as long as he's here, she'll be in danger.

"So you made it back," Doctorine says abruptly. "Congratulations on a job well done. Don't expect to be so lucky next time." There's a smile in her voice as sharp as a scalpel. Chopper probably shouldn't say anything, but...

"It wasn't luck." Because it really wasn't! "We fought hard. We were a team."

"A team of fools maybe," Doctorine says, grabbing her plum wine bottle from the desk and taking a long swallow. Chopper shrugs and hunches over his work. Maybe that's true. He doesn't really know, but...

"I don't mind being a fool if it helps someone."

Doctorine grunts but says nothing else. Chopper fiddled with the edges of the paper, trying to find the words to say, trying to be brave enough to say them. He thinks pretty hard about it for a few moments.

"Lufffy... wants me to come with him." Chopper wishes he could frame it better, or say it in a voice that doesn't sound so small and sleepy, but it's the most he can do right now. Doctorine snorts and hands him another stack of papers, thinner this time.

"Oh does he? Why? What do you even know about him?"

"He's Mr. Dalton's friend," Chopper says, carefully sliding the freshly punched papers over the ring of the binder.

"Hardly a ringing endorsement," Doctorine says dryly. "That man has the knack of picking the absolute worst people to trust. For all you know the brat could be wanting to turn you in and take the money for himself."

"I don't believe that," Chopper murmurs. He can't really explain why, but it's something about Luffy's honesty or that they fought together, or that Luffy really just seems to like him. Doctorine makes an annoyed sort of noise, but doesn't argue. She hands him the last sheaf of papers and he can feel her watching him as he carefully aligns the hole punch.

"Have you ever considered what kind of life you might lead if you go with him?" she says. "If he's really looking for the truth of the world, than it's going to be more dangerous than you imagine. Those men you fought today are nothing compared to what you're going to be up against."

That makes him bristle a little. He hadn't thought it would be so dangerous. But strangely he's not all that worried about it. Yeah it might be scary and he doesn't know if he can handle guys that dangerous, at least not right now. But he can get stronger! Maybe Luffy can even teach him a few things! Chopper snaps the binder rings shut and closes it, holding it against his chest before turning to look up at her. He's finally getting some idea what to tell her, though he's not sure if it'll work.

"I know you want me to wait until I'm a man...But that could take a long time!" Years even. A lot of them. He's not sure where the barrier is from boy to man but he knows that he has to be at least sixteen or seventeen.

"That's generally how it goes," Doctorine says and Chopper nods, squeezing the binder a bit between his fingers.

He could say that those guys... those Officer Agents had been really close! And if it hadn't been for Luffy, they wouldn't have noticed them until it was too late! He could say that they're definitely too much for Doctorine to handle by herself anyway. She only has one rifle, after all. And a doctor shouldn't have to worry about killing people. He could say that he doesn't want to keep on hiding. That he's scared she'll die because of him, like Doctor Hiriluk did. And maybe Chopper might be a good doctor one day if he stays with her and they somehow manage to avoid everyone that's after them... but Doctorine is a good doctor _now_! And there are probably a lot of people who need her.

But he doesn't want to say any of those things, because he doesn't want her to worry or feel like all her hard work to keep him safe this far wasn't enough. He doesn't want to lie to her, either, but there's another truth too. Something that's only just occurred to him, but is suddenly very special.

"And I don't know if I'll ever meet someone like Luffy again..."

"You're acting like he hung the sun and stars," Doctorine says. "He may be a good kid but-"

"So I'm going to become a man right now and go with him!" Chopper says over her. "And I won't let you stop me!"

"Oh?" Doctorine says, leaning in. Grinning. "And what if I hog tie you and throw you in a closet until they go away?:

"Then as soon as you let me free, I'll run away and find them," Chopper says, and really hopes she doesn't do that. Because he will try and find them but going out alone will be much scarier. He straightens and adds. "I... I'm a man now a...and this is what I've decided!"

"Oh you have, have you," she says, sounding furious. He nods, gripping the binder so hard his fingers have gone numb. "Well do what you want then, Mr. Man," Doctorine snaps, turning from him to take a long drink from her wine bottle. "But don't expect me to be here when you come back."

"I... I won't," Chopper murmurs, feeling a little stung. He's glad that she won't be here. She shouldn't be here. They had come too close to being found in this place. So... so it's good. And even though she's mad at him... he'd rather she be mad than worried so.. so he did a good thing... didn't he?

Chopper isn't sure. And he isn't sure he'll ever really know. But right now he can't think of anything to do or say to make it better, and he's _tired_. The events of the past few days are catching up with him in a big way. Still he takes the binder and slots it into an empty spot on the shelf, resting his forehead against it for a moment as he realizes there's one last thing he has to say.

"Thank you for...taking really good care of me and teaching me." And then. "I'll... miss you."

"Go on," Doctorine says in a rough voice. Chopper flinches and nods, leaving the room and pulling the door shut behind him. He wants to sleep. _Needs_ to sleep. But Nami is still in his bed and the closet nest feels lonely without Lapu there. But then he remembers the hammock. Could Luffy still really be out there? Could he really still be waiting?

Chopper drags himself outside and across the lawn to where the hammock is strung peacefully in the moonlight. He can still see the shape of someone in it, which is a relief, but he doesn't want to wake him up either. Chopper stands there a moment, sad and uncertain, before tentatively poking the side.

"I'm back. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Luffy says, sitting up. "Come on."

Chopper manages to get in on his own this time, rolling next to Luffy and making the hammock swing. It's warm. Comfortable. And even though his heart hurts and his shoulders feel heavy, Chopper has no problems falling asleep.

* * *

><p>It's morning. Almost afternoon. Bright sun is shining in the window. Chopper stuffs his clothes into the suitcase, belly full of a better breakfast even than he had yesterday. Lapu is watching him from the bed as she chews on one of her ears. She's as anxious as he is, only he wishes he didn't feel this way. He really shouldn't! It's a beautiful day and soon he will be on the road to an adventure and he did a good job yesterday! But...<p>

But all he can think is that he didn't see Doctorine anywhere this morning. There had been faint smells of her around the house, but she'd never come to breakfast. When he'd asked anyone if they'd seen her they'd just shrugged, and Mr. Dalton had given him a kind of sad smile which had annoyed Chopper more than lifted his spirits. But that is okay. Mr. Dalton can't help being who he is.

Chopper tries not to worry and tosses some books into the suitcase too. Medical tomes. Some blank notebooks. A Superman comic that he 'd found under the bed at a Super 8. Extra medical supplies. And, after a moment of thought, even more bandages. He already had another smaller suitcase full of medical supplies, filched from Doctorine's stores. She isn't going to be too happy about that probably, but Chopper wants to be prepared to help them out should the need arise.

He squeezes one last bandage in the corner between a pair of fluffy socks and wipes his forehead, then tries to close the suitcase. It's almost full to bursting and if he can get it down just a little more, he can zip it up. But he doesn't seem to be heavy enough. Chopper frowns at it for a second, then gets an idea.

"Lapu, can you sit on this?"

She nods and hops down, squashing the suitcase shut. Even so the zipping is pretty tough but with a lot of work and a little sweat, he manages it. When he is done, the suitcase seems to tremble a little but doesn't burst open so he's pleased with that. Though...it seems weird for the suitcase to be closed and to know all his clothes are in there. Chopper looks around the room. It isn't exactly bare. There are some things he can't take because they're too big. Still, it seems so empty.

But... but that's okay. It'll all turn out alright, right? Right. He looks back at Lapu who is watching him, her claws flexing on the suitcase, one ear drooping. She twitches her nose a little at his attention and grabs her foot like she wants to chew on it, but instead rubs her chin over the top, caught somewhere between kit and adolescent.

"Don't worry," Chopper says, petting between her ears and giving them loving scratches. "You'll have a great adventure, you'll see."

"Growf," she says, looking at him. Looking down. An agreement. More or less. But also something more.

"Are you worried about me too?"

"Growf growf."

Poor Lapu. He considers for a moment, then gently lowers her foot and gives her a hug around the neck. It's a human gesture though he knows she understands it, even as he's a little surprised that she hugs him back. It is warm. Chopper almost wishes she could come with them. But she is a kit after all and should be with her family. It's a dangerous world out there for a lapin.

Before they pull away, Lapu sniffs at his neck, just under his jaw, then pulls away and flicks her ears back.

'Will remember,' she says. Then, twitching her ears: 'Brother?'

"Brother," he says, resting his chin on her head to show that he was the stronger one, to make her feel safe and protected, all the while feeling warm inside. He will miss her a lot. He will miss exploring with her and cuddling with her on stormy nights in blanket nests… But... but this doesn't have to be good_bye_- goodbye, does it?

"It's okay!" he says with a nod, then leans away before he starts crying and gets tears and snot in her fur. "We'll meet up again one day!"

She gives him a happy lapin chirp, bumping him a bit too hard in the face with her nose so he staggers. But it doesn't hurt. He tries to smile as hard as he can so he won't do anything else. From outside comes a rolling lapin growl as one of the others calls for Lapu, telling her to come out. She perks her ears and then gives Chopper a questioning glance.

"You can go ahead," Chopper says. "I'll be out in a second."

He has one more thing to do first. Lapu nods and picks up both bulging suitcases under her big furry arms before bounding out of the room. Chopper watches her go with a little smile. She's getting so big and strong!

"You about ready?" Sanji calls into the house.

"Yeah! Almost!" Chopper calls back. Then he takes a deep breath and heads to the apothecary room. The door is open a little and for a brief happy second, he wonders if Doctorine has come back! But when he slams open the door to smile at her, finds no one is there. He sighs, the happiness seeping from him like air from an untied balloon. The room seems even lonelier now. Even bigger though nothing has been moved out of it, except maybe Doctor Hiriluk's original files. Doctorine must have put them away somewhere. He takes in the dark shelves. The table. The smudge of blood on the floor they never quite got out. This will be the last time he'll ever see it.

He sniffs, blinking back the tears before they can form, and sets his backpack on the table, unzipping it and carefully pulling out the cherry wood case. Aside from his hat, this vial of sakura water is the only precious thing Chopper has. He's not sure if it will lift Doctorine's spirit to have it or not, but at least she will keep it. And maybe remember Chopper fondly from time to time. There's a note to go along with it and Chopper is unsure of adding it at first, instead opening the lined paper, smoothing it between his fingers and reads it over.

_Dear, Doctorine_

_Sorry we had a fight. I think I am still a little kid and not a man, because all I want to do is say sorry. But I'm not sorry except that I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. You are really great and I hope you can find somewhere to be free and happy. Please don't be mad at me for very long. _

_Love, Chopper._

He's not sure if it's good or not. But... maybe it's something she should have. Chopper tucks the note into the box so that it won't be blown away somehow, then shoulders his backpack, lifts his head, and walks out of the empty house; which is silent except for the thud of his sneakers.

Once outside, Chopper blinks a little in the sunlight and can't help but smile at the warm pretty day and deep blue sky. It's still kind of hot but there's a cool, intermittent wind, blowing from the East which makes the day pleasant rather than stifling. Chopper lifts his head a little to it, taking in the smell of deep drowsy woods, foraging animals and the faintest hint of sakura. That's strange... Where can that smell be coming from?

"Well it looks like you're all ready to go," Mr. Dalton says, distracting him. He's standing not a few feet away, leaning heavily on his crutches as Karoo perches on his shoulder. The duck looks all ready to go too. He has his little hat and barrel as well as little goggles and is sticking out his clawed foot so that Sanji can tie a note to it.

"Are you going somewhere?" Chopper says, surprised.

"Not me, this guy," Sanji says, tying the note in place with a little strip of leather. Well Chopper hadn't been talking to him but…

'I must inform my Mistress of Miss Nami's recovery,' Karoo says, saluting him, and then gives a kind of ducky smile. 'I'm relieved you're going with them. Take care of them, will you?'

"Mm hm." Though why Karoo is relieved, Chopper can't understand. Maybe Karoo thinks he's some kind of fighter or something? Well it's not really important.

'I'm off!' Karoo says with a sweep of his wing. 'Farewell!'

"Fly safe!" Chopper calls as Karoo launches off Mr. Dalton's arm and flaps his way up into the blue. Another one gone. Chopper will kind of miss him too. Or at least miss knowing more about him.

He looks back down to see Mr. Dalton squint smiling down at him in the sun. He seems to be kind of happy for some reason. It's a really strange look for him.

"See you around out there," Mr. Dalton says, patting the top of his hat.

"You be careful too," Chopper says. He's still messed up after all. Mr. Dalton shakes his head, letting out a breath of a laugh and moves so that for a moment Chopper thinks he's going to hug him. But in the end he just pats his hat again. Chopper wonders if they can actually be friends one day. Or if Mr. Dalton will always feel bad for what happened back then. He wants to say it's okay and that he forgives him but he doesn't really. Not yet. Even if he still likes Mr. Dalton in spite of it.

Chopper gives him one last smile, then turns to the van, where Sanji is waiting, and Luffy too, perching on the top, legs folded. Chopper goes toward them one step at a time, feeling as if something is falling away. It's a good feeling, but a scary one. He's excited but also feels much smaller or that the world is much bigger. Lapu growfs and waves a goodbye. Several other lapin do too and Chopper waves back, trying not to tear up again.

He stops at the entrance to the van, gripping the straps of his backpack and taking one last look at the house and Mr. Dalton standing in front of it like a final goodbye. Mr. Dalton raises his hand in farewell. Chopper raises his hand back, a lump forming in his throat. This is it. Everything in his old life is going to go away for good. Or for a very long time at least. But he can do this, he's strong.

"By the way, Sanji," Luffy says from above. "Whose going to drive?" Which seems like a perfectly reasonable question, so Chopper is not sure why Sanji freezes like that, before bonking his hand against his forehead.

"Shit. Forgot about that."

"You can't drive?" Mr. Dalton asks, looking between them. "Neither of you?"

"Sanji sure can't!" Luffy says before busting up laughing. Sanji scowls and throws a spent match at him which bounces off his head.

"Shut up, you asshole! I'd like to see you shitty try!"

"Okay!" Luffy says brightly.

"No!" Nami calls from the van, sounding surprisingly strong. Had she really recovered so well so fast?

"Yeah, no," Sanji says, waving his arms. "Absoshittylutely not."

"Awww," Luffy says, pouting. Chopper would have let him drive! If... if it had been up to him that was. But aside from that, what did Sanji just say? Did he just really stick a shitty in there like that without even tripping up on it? How cool! Chopper wonders if he can do it too.

"Abso..." Chopper tries. "Absoluutylitly!" No that isn't quite right.

"Just how old are you kids anyway?" Mr. Dalton asks. Sanji hesitates and Mr. Dalton raises his hands. "No, forget I asked."

He sighs and centers himself on his crutches before thump-bumping over to them. "I've been meaning to go to Las Vegas anyway," he mutters, as he passes Chopper going toward the driver's side.

"Let's go!" Luffy says, clapping the top of the van with his feet. "You wanna sit up here with me, Chopper?"

"Abshiltyootly!" Still not right. But... wait a second. "Aren't we going to draw attention up there?" The whole point of using the van is to be sneaky, isn't it?

"It's just for a little bit," he says.

"Oh… okay!Just a second." Before he can go anywhere, he peeks into the van where Nami is resting on her pile of blankets, hand to her head. He checked her over this morning before they transported her but it didn't hurt to double check.

"You feeling okay?" he asks.

"Just fine," she says, giving him a weak thumbs up. "Go on."

Chopper nods and gets in the van, standing on the lip to try to reach the roof. He can't quite touch it and he's kind of afraid to jump, but Luffy reaches down and pulls him up. Chopper clambers on his hands and knees and then, very carefully, stands. Woah! It's so weird to be so high up! The lapin are watching him, ears perked. And it's weird to be taller than them too. He wonders where Fufu is...

The van starts up. Chopper yelps at the unexpected vibrations through his feet and sits down hard, nearly sliding off but is saved by Luffy grabbing the back of his shirt and hauling him back up again.

"Thanks!" Chopper says.

"Yup!" Luffy says. "Hey, maybe Zoro will let us ride on top of _his_ car!"

"Absoshufflytly!" That isn't even close. "Whose Zoro?"

"He's my swordsman! I also have a sniper and a princess! And a you!"

"And a me!" Chopper says happily, his cheek singeing red. Ahh! He wants to meet the sniper and princess and swordsman! Are they all pirates too? He wants to ask, but then the van begins to drive and Chopper has to readjust his seat and realizes with a start the house is getting further and further away. Why is he sad about it? Well he can't help but be a little. At least the lapin stick with him, bounding along behind like they are coming to see them off and Chopper can't help but watch them.

_Goodbye_, he tells them in his head.

_Goodbye_, he tells Doctorine too.

And then, he does something he's never done, even back then. Chopper closes his eyes and tries to remember the way Sakura Mountain looked. Tries to remember the tree and the single headstone under it. In his imagination, it was sunlit and pretty, but back then it had been the blue-grey of pre-dawn as they had had to get out and quickly. Chopper hadn't said anything then. He hadn't wanted to. He'd been so mad that he couldn't even change out of reindeer form. It was easier not to speak that way. It was easier just to be an animal that way.

But now... now he can...

_Good_

"Chopper, hey! Look! Look!" Luffy says, excited.

Chopper opens his eyes and blinks as a maple leaf swirls past, sakura pink. What— His eyes open fully and then widen. Pink trees line either side of the road, their leaves ruffling in the wind. Maple. Oak. Pine. All pink and happy.

It's! It's-!

It's so beautiful!

Below the trees are the rest of the Lapin, all pink pawed, waving at him. Fufu too, waving both paws at him. And then, most startling of all, Doctorine. She is standing under the biggest tree, pink branches spreading wide and beautiful. Even her white hair looks pinkish. Chopper's eyes swim as he watches her, as he watches all of them. He waves back with one hand, then both hands. He wants to jump! He wants to fly!

"Doctorine!" He calls, lurching toward her and nearly falling except for Luffy's hand around his waist. "Doctorine!" He wants to say everything he said in his note. Thank you. I'll miss you. But all he can say is her name.

She flaps a hand as if to shoo him. But then as they get further down the road and the trees fade to green again, she steps into the middle of the road with the lapin, Fufu and Lapu beside her, and lifts her hand goodbye. Her palm is pink. He is crying now. Tears and snot everywhere, but he can't help it! There's too many feelings to know what to do with! Because he wants to laugh too! He wants to laugh and cry all at once.

Instead he just watches his friends and the sakura forest fade further and further into the distance. He wants to watch it forever! Them forever! But slowly they go around a bend in the road and the trees close so he can only see the faintest glimmer of pink between the gaps. And after a while not even that.

Soon the van creeps to a stop and Sanji opens the passenger side door.

"We're going to hit a shitty main road soon, so better get in," he says. Chopper doesn't want to go in. Even Luffy is reluctant but then he smiles and shrugs.

"Come on."

"Okay," Chopper says.

Luffy slides off the van first and Chopper is a little hesitant at first and slides off backwards, wiggling his feet in the air and trying to find ground before Luffy reaches up and helps him the rest of the way. Then they clamber inside. There are two rows of seats. Two in the front and a bench seat behind that. On the bench seat, there is a weird brown package.

"What's this?" he asks, picking it up and turning it over. Luffy flops beside him and grins hugely.

"Open it and find out!"

Chopper takes a moment to admire how neatly it's wrapped before peeling back the tape, and seeing the hint of a binder. Chopper rips off the rest of the paper and stares at it. It's definitely one of Doctorine's! He opens the binder and immediately smells the faint hint of sakura, mixing a little with plum. It's Doctor Hiriluk's notes! Not photocopied or anything!

Another piece of paper has been stuck in the clear plastic file holder on the binder's cover and Chopper takes it out and opens it, nose filling again as he reads it.

_Chopper,_

_Here are the old fool's notes as well as some of my own. Never forget you're entering into a dangerous world that will not be kind to you._

_At least you seem to have good friends by your side, which counts for something, I suppose. Don't let the words of an even older fool bother you. Man or no, you are a fine doctor now and will be an even better one in the future._

_'Doctorine' _

_P.S. Keep your feet dry and don't catch a cold. _

And he is crying again. Sort of. He can feel the tears running down his face but his heart feels full of light.

"Haha Well are you happy?" Luffy asks. "Are you ready for adventure?"

Chopper grins back, tucking the note back in place and hugging the binder to him.

"Absoshittylutely."


End file.
